The Dead Princess
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: "Who are you?" Taichi asked. She smiled. "My name is Hikari, but you can call me the Dead Princess" V-tamer Taichi has to save the Digital World from Hikari's vampire kingdom and Yamato's Chosen Master Empire by gathering a team; Ruki, Junpei, Touma, Ken and Ai. They might be the Digital World's only hope.
1. The Adventure Begins

The young boy sat in the chair with his small feet dangling in the air and his attention focused on the game console in his hands.

"Hi there."

He looked up to see a young woman in a nurse's uniform kneel down in front of him. "Are you Taichi?"

He nodded.

"How old are you, Taichi?"

"I'm two!" he said with his face beaming.

"Where's your mother?"

He motioned down the hall. "She's in there with my baby sister."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "O-oh. Did something happen to your sister?"

"She's not here yet," he said, "She's still in mommy's tummy."

The nurse sighed and mumbled under her breath. "I was afraid of that."

She took a deep breath, "Um, Taichi, there's been a…um…"

He blinked in confusion. The nurse struggled, "Your mother's…."

Taichi looked over her shoulder to the man wandering down the hall. The nurse stood and bowed. "It would probably be better if you told him."

The man nodded and knelt down. "Where's Mommy?" Taichi asked, "Where's my baby sister?"

His father sighed. "Taichi, there's been a…" He swallowed as tears came to his eyes, "I'm sorry Taichi, but your baby sister's not coming and Mommy's…"

He took another breath, "And Mommy's not coming home either."

Taichi could not understand what his father was saying, but knew that something bad had happened. He did not know why, but he started crying as well.

The Dead Princess

Chapter 1

The Adventure Begins

 _Fourteen years later_

Taichi woke with the familiar blaring in his ears. His hand reached out from beneath his sheet and slammed down on the alarm clock. His hand continued to fumble around the small nightstand until he found his cellphone. He tapped the screen and pulled it underneath his sheets to join his head.

"Saturday. Why did I set the alarm on Saturday?"

His memory flew back to him like a spike through his head. "The Tournament!"

He jumped from his bed, shed his pajamas and dove into his favorite blue shirt and brown shorts in one motion. He grabbed his digivice, his Digimon virtual pet device, from the table and ran through the apartment. "Bye Dad, be back later!"

His father glanced up from his newspaper and watched his son dart through the door.

Taichi raced down the sidewalk, darting through the crowds while his fingers danced across the screen of his device. "V-dramon, Level 25," he said to himself, "All right, we're gonna win this thing."

He rounded the corner and saw the Kame Game Shop at the end of the street. He clenched his device and ran into the shop. The old man behind the counter bowed. "Good morning. Welcome to the…" He frowned, "Ah, Taichi. I've got some bad news."

"What?" he asked.

"Registration ended thirty minutes ago," he chuckled.

Taichi's face fell and his heart dropped to his feet. The old man chuckled, "But you're lucky that I know you." He motioned with his head to a door behind the counter.

Taichi grinned and ran past. "Say hi to your grandson for me!"

The back room was almost as large as the main store but repurposed solely for game tournaments. While mostly hosting card game battles, the shop offered a Digital Pet tournament once a year. Taichi pushed his way through the crowd; mostly preteen to young teenage boys, but there were more than a few girls there as well.

"Yagami, I'm surprised you didn't over sleep like last time."

Taichi growled and turned to see a boy with wild white hair. "I had to show up just to kick your ass Saiba!"

Neo Saiba snickered and held up his Digital Pet. "And what pathetic Digimon did you bring? My Greymon strong enough to defeat Fully Evolved."

Taichi paled. How could an Adult defeat a Fully Evolved? "Y-yeah, well, my digimon's no weakling! And I'm going to kick your ass and delete your Digimon!"

He would have continued the taunting expect the tournament official stepped into the dueling arena. "Welcome everyone to the fifth annual D-1 Grand Prix!"

The crowd cheered.

"We've got a lot of contestants today," he continued, "So let's get the preliminaries started!"

They were randomly split into brackets. Taichi waited with anticipation and boredom as he watched round after round until he was finally called. He beamed as he stepped up to the small console on the dueling floor. He twisted his device through his fingers while he waited for his opponent. The same device nearly fell from his hands as he watched Neo step onto the other side of the arena.

Neo smirked. "All right Yagami, you said you were going to kick my ass, and delete my Digimon, right? So bring it on!" He shoved his Digital Pet device into his console.

"Digimon Uploaded!" the computerized voice declared.

Taichi gripped his device tighter. "I'm not going to lose to you!" He shoved the device into the console.

The console's screen began to flash green. "Uploading…..Uploading…."

The green turned red. "Error! Error! Unknown Digimon uploaded!"

The color drained from Taichi's face. "What?"

The tournament official shouted, "You have a Digimon that wasn't programmed into the game."

"What?" Taichi gasped.

Neo pointed at him. "Are you trying to cheat or something? We can't have you battle using your trick monster!"

Taichi shook his head. "I raised him and this is just the way he turned out!"

"You're disqualified," the tournament official said, "Remove your Digital Pet."

Taichi's face fell and pulled the device from the console. He dropped it into his pocket, but a stream of glowing energy shot from the connector port and struck Taichi in the leg. "What the…?"

The console beeped and booped as electricity began to shoot across the screen. "What the hell did you do, Yagami?" Neo shouted.

Taichi could not answer as a bright light exploded from the console screen and enveloped all that Taichi could see.

AAAAA

Taichi opened his eyes and found himself staring at the bright blue sky. Had his malfunctioning device blown the roof of the game shop? He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He was sitting outside in the middle of forest.

"What the hell?" he asked. How had he gotten there and where was everyone else?

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his legs. Maybe he had passed out or something. Yeah, that was probably it.

He heard a snort behind him and he gave a short jump. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder and his blood froze. There was a giant, two-legged blue dragon standing behind him! He gave a shout and ran. The dragon ran after him!

"No!" he screamed, "Leave me alone!"

The dragon roared. "Taichi!"

Taichi? _Taichi!_ Oh great, not only was it after him, and that it could talk, it also knew his name! The teenage boy closed his eyes and ran even faster, thinking that if he only ran faster and kept his eyes closed this would all disappear, that he would wake up from this nightmare!

He heard another roar, no, that sounded different. He opened his eyes and found himself in the center of a circle of stones with a large, flat stone adorned with strange directly in front of him. He only gave that stone a passing glance because his eyes were focused on the towering creature in front of him, a four-legged creature with a spiked back. This creature he recognized.

"Shellmon?" he gasped, "A Shellmon? You're a Shellmon!"

The Shellmon slammed his foot onto the ground and Taichi fell onto his rear due to the resulting earthquake. The turtle Digimon opened his mouth and leaned forward. The blue dragon roared from behind. Taichi curled into a ball and put his hands on the back of his head. "Just make it quick!" he shouted.

"Just stay down Taichi!" he cried, "I'll protect you!"

"Protect me?" he gasped. He pulled his head up to see the blue dragon swinging his fists into Shellmon's mouth. "Why is he trying to protect me?"

The Shellmon rammed his head into the blue dragon's chest. The dragon grabbed the turtle's neck with one hand and slammed his head with the other. "Hammer Fist!"

The turtle skidded backwards from the attack and smashed into a large stone. The dragon grinned at Taichi. "No problem, Taichi. I've got this."

Taichi's eyes drifted from him to the Shellmon, who had recovered and was charging back into battle. "Look out!"

The dragon spun around and fired a blast of energy from his mouth. "V-Breath Arrow!"

The turtle fired spikes from his back. "Phalanx Attack!"

The blast of energy incinerated the incoming projectiles and struck the Shellmon in the head. He growled before glowing brightly and shrinking down to a smaller frog-like creature. He glared at Taichi and the blue dragon before hopping away.

"Betamon?" Taichi blinked, "H-he devolved!"

He gasped and turned to the blue dragon. "Why did you help me?"

The dragon blinked. "What? Don't you know who I am? I'm V-dramon, I'm your partner."

"V-dramon?" Taichi blinked, "My partner?"

He gasped again and removed the Virtual Pet device from his pocket. "This is you?"

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

"But, if you're here, and that Shellmon was here, then where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Digital World," V-dramon said, "Don't you know?"

"I have no idea what the hell's going on!" Taichi shouted.

"Well, then we'd better ask for some help," the digimon said, "There's a small village up this way. Maybe we can find some more humans there."

"More humans?" Taichi blinked, "There are other humans here?"

"Yeah, there's been humans here ever since the Digital Masters came here."

Taichi rubbed his forehead. "What? Who? Digital Masters?"

V-dramon frowned. "You don't know, do you? The Digital Masters came here like all Chosen Children do."

He paused at seeing the confused expression on Taichi's face, "Humans that come to this world are called Chosen Children. So these Chosen Children came to save us from the evil digimon that took over the Digital World. But, when they defeated them, they took the evil digimon's powers as their own and they became the Digital Masters. They brought other Chosen Children here to make up their Digital Army and they started taking over this world."

Voices filled the air. "It came from over here."

Human and digimon stared at one another and then dove behind the large rock "Why are we hiding?" V-dramon whispered.

A thousand thoughts exploded against Taichi's head: his digimon virtual pet was standing beside him, he had been transported to another world, and had nearly been killed by a battle that had existed as a video game to him only hours before, yet the foremost thought was what he told V-dramon, "We don't know who they are."

They crouched down and watched as two humans pushed their way through the overgrowth of grass; one was a short boy with a bowl cut of brown hair and the other was a girl with long purple hair. At their side were digimon that Taichi recognized as an Armadimon and a Hawkmon.

The girl was staring at a digivice in her hand. "The residual energy from that gate leads here."

The boy knelt down and examined the ground. "There was a battle here. Whoever crossed over must have found his or her partner and already had their first battle."

"If we weren't so close to the Dark Ocean Gate, we shouldn't even bother," the girl frowned.

"Humans," Taichi sighed, "Thank god."

V-dramon gasped. "No!" he hissed, "Wait!"

But Taichi had already stepped out into the open. "Hey, over here!" he waved.

The two humans turned to him. "Were you the one that fought here?" the boy asked.

Taichi nodded. "Yeah. Me and V-dramon faced a Shellmon and won."

"V- _dramon?"_ the girl blinked. She looked to the two digimon, who only shrugged.

"Where did you get that digimon from?" she asked, "Is that your partner?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"We've never heard of that digimon before," the boy said.

Taichi blinked and turned to V-dramon. "You really are a glitch, aren't you?"

"If I'm a glitch it 'cause of the way _you_ raised me!" he snapped.

"Yeah, anyway," the girl said, "What's your name?"

"Taichi Yagami," he beamed, "I nearly won last year's D-1 Grand Prix."

The boy and girl glanced at each other. "Taichi Yagmai?" the boy asked, "That's really your name?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"Okay, Taichi," the girl said, "My name is Miyako. This is Iori and our partners, Hawkmon and Armadimon."

"Yeah, nice to meet you and all that," Taichi said, "But how did you get here?"

Iori stepped forward, "Why don't you come with us? We can hopefully answer your questions."

Taichi took a step forward, but V-dramon growled. "Taichi, they're with the Digital Army!"

The boy then realized that both the boy and girl were wearing similar clothes, blue and orange military uniforms! He took a step back and the girl jumped forward. "Stop right there!"

The Hawkmon fluttered from behind her and started glowing. "Hawkmon evolve to Aquillamon!"

V-dramon growled. "You wanna fight? Then let's fight! V-Breath Arrow!"

Aquillamon flapped his wings and rings of red light shot from his mouth. "Blast Rings!"

Both attacks struck each other and exploded in a blast of light and wind. V-dramon leapt through the explosion and tackled Aquillamon to the ground. "Great job!" Taichi grinned, "His advantage is that he can fly! Pin his wings down!"

V-dramon grinned as he pressed the bird's wings down with all his weight. "Ahh!" Miyako screamed. She turned to Iori, "Aren't you gonna help?"

The boy sighed and held up his digivice. "Do it."

Armadimon charged forward. "Armadimon evolve to Ankylomon!"

"Look out!" Taichi shouted.

V-dramon only had time to see the spiked tail crash into his head. He stumbled backwards and Aquillamon was able to shoot back into the sky.

"I didn't want this to happen," Iori said, "But if you keep attacking, I will join my comrades."

V-dramon jumped back to his feet. "I'm not backing down!"

"Armor Stampede!" Ankylomon shouted. Before V-dramon could blink, the large digimon charged forward and rammed his horned helmet into the dragon's chest.

V-dramon cried out as a large gash appeared on his abdomen. "No!" Taichi cried.

Aquillamon circled the sky and fired more glowing rings from his mouth. "Blast Rings!"

V-dramon clutched at his wound and watched Aquillamon's attack head straight for him.

"No!" Taichi cried as he charged at his partner, "V-dramon!"

The Blast Rings hit V-dramon at point blank. He was thrown backwards with his tail snagging Taichi's leg and pulling the human backwards as well. They struck the large flat stone, and when Taichi's hand, which held his digivice, struck the surface, the symbols began glowing in a strange, dark light.

"He activated the Gate!" Iori gasped.

The symbols exploded in light and Taichi felt the flat surface give way and he and V-dramon were pulled into what looked like a dark, swirling tunnel. He could still make out the two Digital Army soldiers through a small hole at the tunnel's end until that, too vanished into the darkness. He then landed on solid ground with sharp rocks scratching his legs. V-dramon landed beside him with a loud thud.

He turned his head to scan his surroundings. He was standing on what had to be a beach, with a dark ocean stretching before him. The sky was a dark haze, like a perpetual overcast, but a dark sun could be seen behind the clouds.

V-dramon moaned and Taichi saw the gash on his chest had grown larger. "V-dramon!"

The dragon lay on his back struggling for breath. "T-taichi…"

The human raced to his side. "You're gonna pull through, right? One little cut's not gonna stop you, right?"

V-dramon chuckled, but then moaned. "Don't worry, I'm not about to leave you just yet…" He groaned and his body exploded in light before shrinking down to a small orange dinosaur.

He blinked and rubbed his chest, which was now free of any injury. "Sometimes you just need to devolve to heal up."

"V-dramon?" Taichi asked, "I mean, you are an Agumon now, right?"

Taichi could only nodded. "But, you are an Agumon now, right?"

"You should know. I was an Agumon first."

Taichi nodded again. When he first bought his Digital Pet it had been an Agumon before evolving to that strange Digimon.

"So where are we now?" Agumon asked.

Taichi shook his head. "I have no idea."

Agumon pointed over Taichi's shoulder. "Maybe we came through that."

There was another large, flat stone with similar symbols in front of them. Taichi stared at his digivice and gently tapped it against the stone, but the symbols remained silent. "Must be a one-way street, whatever it was," he mumbled.

"But your digivice activated it," Agumon added.

Taichi turned back to the endless beach. "I guess we'd better check this place out."

They had only walked for a few minutes before a dark, well, darker, shadow passed over head. "Oh now what?" Taichi gasped.

"Up there!" Agumon shouted.

A black bird circled overhead. Taichi held his digivice, "Can you evolve again?"

Agumon shook his head. "Not for a while yet!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I just don't have the energy!"

Taichi swallowed, "Then run!"

They darted across the sand, but the bird easily overtook them. It dropped to the ground inches in front of them. Both human and digimon fell onto their rears and stared at the bird's mouth full of razor teeth.

"Hold Saberdramon," a voice called. The bird dropped its head and Taichi could now see there was a teenage girl on its back. She had short orange hair and wore a suit of dark armor. She dropped off of the bird's back and pulled a short sword from her side.

"I am Sora Takenouchi, captain of her majesty's guards. Who are you and what are you doing in the Dark Ocean?"

To be continued…

 _Next: Taichi is brought before Hikari, the ruler of the Dark Ocean and his destiny as the Chosen One is revealed to him. Will he help Hikari rid the Digital World of the evil Digital Masters?_


	2. Princess Hikari, the Undead Ruler

" _You need to spend time crawling alone through shadows to truly appreciate what it is to stand in the sun."-Shaun Hick_

Taichi and Agumon had only walked for a few minutes before a dark, well, darker, shadow passed over head. "Oh now what?" Taichi gasped.

"Up there!" Agumon shouted.

A black bird circled overhead. Taichi held his digivice, "Can you evolve again?"

Agumon shook his head. "Not for a while yet!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I just don't have the energy!"

Taichi swallowed, "Then run!"

They darted across the sand, but the bird easily overtook them. It dropped to the ground inches in front of them. Both human and digimon fell onto their rears and stared at the bird's mouth full of razor teeth.

"Hold Sabirdramon," a voice called. The bird dropped its head and Taichi could now see there was a teenage girl on its back. She had short orange hair and wore a suit of dark armor. She dropped off of the bird's back and pulled a short sword from her side.

"I am Sora Takenouchi, captain of her majesty's guards. Who are you and what are you doing in the Dark Ocean?"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Princess Hikari, the Undead Ruler**

The girl held up her sword as her partner leaned forward, displaying it's row of sharp teeth. "Well? Who are you?"

Taichi waved his hands in front of him. "Just chill out! My name is…"

"Step into the light," she ordered.

The Sabirdramon roared and Taichi and Agumon ran into the moonlight. The girl's eyes shot open and the sword fell from her hand. "No!"

Taichi glanced at Agumon, who only shrugged. "Got me."

The human took a step towards the girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Y-yes. I am. I…" She gasped and grabbed her sword again. "Don't move!"

Taichi held up his hands. "Okay! Okay."

"What is your name?"

"Taichi, all right? My name is Taichi Yagami."

She took a step forward so she was visible in the moonlight. She turned her head slightly, as if she wanted him to get a good look at her face. "And?"

"And what?"

The Sabirdramon made a noise that was not quite a growl, but Taichi could not describe it any other way. Sora nodded. "Yes, I agree."

"What did she say?" Agumon asked.

"Quiet!" Sora barked.

Taichi blinked. " _She?_ How can you tell that?"

Agumon stared back. "You can't?"

"No!"

The dinosaur sighed. "Well, _boys_ have a p…"

"I know that!" Taichi snapped.

Agumon motioned to Sora. "How did you know she was a girl?"

"Because it's obvious that under that armor she has boobs…"

"Both of you be quiet!" Sora snapped. She pointed at Taichi with her sword. "You! How did you get here?"

Her eyes were as red as her hair; probably not a good idea to test her patience. "I don't know. We were in this forest," he said as he looked at Agumon.

The dinosaur nodded quickly.

"Forest," Taichi continued, "And we were attacked by these two humans who said they were part of the Digital Army and then this stone started glowing…."

"The Digital Army?" Sora asked, "They attacked you?"

Both human and digimon nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just showed up!"

"How long have you been in the Digital World?"

"I just got here! I was at the D-1 Grand Prix, and then there was this light and then I was in that forest and…"

Sora stared for another moment before lowering her sword. "You activated the entrance gate by accident it seems." She dropped her weapon into the sheath at her side, "But the fact that you just entered the Digital World and already came here can't be mere chance."

The Sabirdramon made the same non-growl and shrunk down to a small bird that Taichi recognized as a Piyomon. "Should we take them to the castle?"

"Yes, that's what we'll do," Sora said.

"You can talk?" Taichi gasped.

"Of course," the bird said.

Taichi opened his mouth to continue, but Agumon kicked him in the shin. "That's rude!" he hissed.

Taichi had played the Digimon virtual pets, had loved the card game, the video games, read all the manga, but he was starting to learn that he knew nothing about digimon.

Sora addressed him. "You will come with us and meet the ruler of this area." She turned and began walking, "Follow me."

"I don't know, Taichi," Agumon said, "I've got a bad feeling…"

Sora nodded at her partner, "Yes, Sabirdramon, we will be in time for dinner."

Agumon pulled on his partner's hand, "Come on, don't get left behind!"

AAAAAA

Taichi studied Sora as they walked across the black sand. Her reddish hair ended in near her shoulders, and was a stark contrast to her pale face. Was she sick? Nah, she was walking around just fine. Even though she wore armor, it was nothing like the female armor he had seen in various video games; not that he _really_ expected women in combat to wear that skimpy stuff. Although her arms were bare and her boots covered her dark leggings up to her knees; the torso connected to a metal 'skirt' that ended near her mid thighs, making her look like she was wearing a metal formal dress.

Her eyes darted to him and he looked out over the black water to the sun barely visible behind the thick clouds. "Um, where are we, anyway?"

"This is the Dark Ocean," she answered.

"Are we still in the Digital World?"

"Yes. This place is a sub dimension."

"That we could only enter through that rock in the forest?"

"Correct."

"Why's that?"

"My lady, that is, the ruler of this area can answer that for you," she replied.

Taichi found himself lost in her big brown eyes. "Um, how old are you?"

"16."

"Oh really? So am I. What a coincidence."

She giggled and turned away. Taichi groaned to himself and shook his head. How stupid was that? Two teenagers being the same age? Real world shattering stuff there!

"Taichi!" Agumon gasped, "Look!"

Situated at the end of the beach was a towering cliff on which sat a black, European style castle. Taichi swallowed. "Um, o-okay. How do we get up there?"

Sora pointed to a path that twisted up the mountainside. "Follow me."

Taichi was heaving by the time they reached the summit. "No wonder it's up here," he panted, "Any army on foot'd be dead by the time they got up here."

Sora smiled. "Yes, I am impressed. You know more strategy then…"

Taichi was sure that a little red appeared in her pale white cheeks. "Then who?"

Sora spoke to two Devidramon standing guard outside the gates. "Let us in."

The roared and the wooden doors swung open. Sora opened her mouth but Taichi just said, "Yeah, I know, follow you."

Sora giggled again.

AAAAAAAA

A Floramon, but one who had a darker color than normal brought Taichi and Agumon to a guest room. Agumon hopped onto the bed. "Well, this isn't that bad."

Taichi shook his head. "Something strange is going on here. What do you know about the Dark Ocean?"

"Just rumors really," he said, "That it belonged to an evil digimon name Dagomon a long time ago, but nothing more than that."

There was a knock on the door and Sora stepped inside. She had removed her armor and was wearing a sleeveless shirt tied around the waist, giving her another 'dress' like look, and dark green leggings. "Her majesty will see you now."

"Doesn't a low ranking servant usually do this?" Taichi asked as he and Agumon stepped through the door.

"Yes," she answered, "But you are no ordinary guest."

Sora brought him to a room he expected: a large room with a tall throne at the far end. Taichi followed her down the dark red carpet to the raised platform. Sora bowed. "My lady, I present Taichi Yagami."

A teenage girl, slightly younger than either Taichi or Sora sat on the throne. She was pale, even paler than Sora, with short brown hair and piercing brown eyes. She wore a long black dress cut low near the top of her breasts, along with a black cape, lined red on the inside. On her head was a dirty gold crown.

She stared at Taichi, but just like Sora before, almost seemed to be waiting until he studied her face before speaking. Unlike Sora there was something about her, something her could not identify, but something there.

"Greetings, Taichi," she smiled, "Welcome to the Dark Ocean."

Taichi's mouth was dry. "Who are you?"

The girl in black smiled. "My name is Hikari, but you may call me the Dead Princess."

They continued to stare at each other. "Am I familiar to you?" she asked.

Taichi stared for a long while before shaking his head. "No, no I guess not."

"And my name?"

"No."

She smiled again. "Then I suppose you do not know me. Where should I begin?"

"How about your title?" Agumon blurted. Taichi had forgotten he was there.

"Ah, yes." She sighed, "This will not come easy, but, it's not really accurate."

Taichi let out the breath he was holding; he was sure she was going to say that she was a zombie or something.

"I'm a vampire, so Undead would be the better term. I suppose the Chosen Masters didn't think it had the same evilness to it."

Taichi sweated. "V-vampire?"

Hikari pulled back her lips to reveal two sharp, glistening fangs.

The boy whirled to Sora, who was displaying her own set of teeth

"That would explain why you two look like you haven't been in the sun in years," he muttered. Then he gasped and his hands flew to the sides of his neck.

Hikari giggled. "Don't worry, we haven't ever drank the blood of living creatures. We strictly get our blood from manipulated digital data." She frowned, "Becoming this was _not_ our intention." Her long nails, like talons, curled into a fist. "I hate what I've become."

How could someone look so deathly and yet have such sadness in their eyes? "Can I help?" Taichi asked.

Hikari nodded. "I think you can, yes." She took another breath, "Do you remember a Parrotmon attack in Hikarigaoka almost ten years ago?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure I would have remembered that."

"Then you are not from our Earth," she replied, "As more and more Chosen enter the Digital World, we've discovered that there are multiple Earths, alternate dimensions parallel timelines."

Her smile returned, "There may be another version of you with a V-dramon as a partner. I don't know why, but I picture you with a cape, or a different version with a Greymon as a partner but only one Digital World tying them all together."

"How's that possible?"

She shrugged. "All we know is it exists."

He look to Sora, "So you're both from the same Earth?"

Sora nodded and Hikari continued, "In our Earth, there were seven Chosen Children that entered the Digital World from their summer camp. They fought various digimon until encountering an evil, demonic Virus named Myotismon. He was obsessed with finding the prophesied Eighth Chosen Child, the Child of Light, me. He managed to come to Earth and destroyed so many lives that I had no choice but to give myself up to him. To my horror, he didn't kill me, he turned me into what you see before you. With his mission complete, he killed my family and brought me back to the Digital World."

Agumon gasped and Taichi hissed. His mind raced. "Is that…that all he did?"

She looked away. "He not only made me a vampire, he tried to break me, countless times over countless years. He _made_ me his princess." She gave a bitter laugh, "Not even worthy enough to be his queen."

Taichi's fists clenched. That bastard! Not only destroying her innocence, but also turning the light into darkness. "How long were you his prisoner?"

She smiled again. "While I was still his prisoner, he decided I needed another human here to keep me company. So, in a twisted moment of compassion, he found Sora and made her a vampire as well."

Taichi looked to Sora, who nodded. "Yes. I was forced to become her handmaiden, her bodyguard." She sighed and stared at her feet, "We were both taken away from our family, our friends…"

"But to answer your question," Hikari interrupted, "Two years. We were both his prisoner for two years. That was when the other Chosen finally found us and their leader destroyed Myotismon forever."

"They couldn't save you?" Agumon asked.

She shook her head. "Their leader thought that destroying Myotismon would change us back, but it seemed that the rules of vampires in all the old stories didn't apply here."

"Why not?" Taichi asked.

She frowned again. "Because while Sora and I had been prisoners of Myotismon in his own area, the rest of the Digital World had been conquered by a group of digimon calling themselves the Dark Masters."

Agumon shivered, "I've heard stories about them."

"They were every bit as true as you thought," Hikari said, "The Chosen had managed to defeat them, but in an effort to gain more power they took the Digitamas of the Dark Masters and used them as power sources. They became corrupted by their own greed!"

Taichi blinked. "O-okay, so the Chosen Children used the power of the evil Dark Masters for themselves?"

"Yes. The only one who would _not_ take that power was their leader. When they finally came for us, it was not to save us, but to destroy Myotismon's empire, and all within in."

She held her breath and Taichi guessed it was to stop from crying. "The only one who tried to save us was their leader, my older brother."

"Your brother?" Taichi gasped.

"But after he destroyed Myotismon, Yamato Ishida betrayed him and killed him. I had waited for two long years for my brother to save me, and when he finally did, he was killed right in front of my eyes."

"Damn it," he said in a soft voice, "That really. I mean, I'm sorry."

Hikari continued, "Yamato Ishida took command of the remaining Chosen and they renamed themselves the Chosen Masters. They recruited other Chosen into their Digital Army and began to conquer the Digital World. When Sora and I opposed them, we were banished to the Dark Ocean. Here we have been quietly gaining an army to march against the Chosen Masters. That was four years ago."

"Four years? Why haven't you done anything yet?" he asked.

"Because of the power of the Dark Masters' Digitamas. While the Chosen Masters draw strength from it, it also acts as a seal, binding us here. Sora and some other servants are able to travel to the main Digital World and back, _I_ am trapped here. We _could_ send our army through the exit gate, but it would require going through one at a time. It would take centuries."

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, I get it. So I take it you want me to help you get rid of the chosen Masters?"

She nodded and her dead eyes seemed to twinkle. "Would you?"

He shrugged. "If they're as evil as you say. Plus those two Digital Army goons were ready to fight me without question." He looked to Agumon, "What do you think?"

He nodded. "I hate what the Chosen Masters are doing. Plus I've always wanted to be a hero."

Taichi grinned and looked to Hikari. "Yeah, I'm your hero."

Hikari grinned again and giggled. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"So what do I need to do?"

She frowned again, "It would have been easier had you come at the beginning of the Chosen Masters' reign, but three years ago, a Chosen calling himself the Digimon Kaiser arose. He had developed horrible technology, Black Rings, that allowed him to control digimon like mindless slaves. He also constructed Black Towers that stopped evolution in their vicinity."

Taichi nodded. "Okay, but what has that got to do with…?"

"The Kaiser was quickly defeated," Hikari continued, "But his Black Tower technology was taken by the Chosen Masters and implemented in the strongholds that contain the Dark Masters' Digitamas. In order to destroy those towers, and then destroy the Digitamas, you will need to free Ken Ichijoji, the Digimon Kaiser, from his prison and convince him to help you."

Taichi nodded again. "Okay, I think I've got it. Um, one more thing. What was your brother's name?"

Her eyes seemed to flash for a moment. "Kamiya. His name was Kamiya."

Taichi smirked, "Then I'm going to enjoy paying Yamato Ishida back for him."

Hikari smiled. "Good." She motioned to Sora, "She will go with you and help you assemble a team. Good luck. The entire Digital World is counting on you."

"We'll try our best," Agumon said.

Hikari motioned with her hand again, and another dark colored Floramon appeared. "Escort him back to his room."

Agumon raised his hand. "Um, not to be rude, but we were promised dinner…"

Hikari smiled, "And see that the kitchen prepares a feast."

Taichi and Agumon cheered as they exited the room. "All right!"

Once the door had been shut, Sora turned to Hikari, "You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head. "I think it would be easier for him to do what needs to be done without knowing."

Sora nodded. "As you wish, my lady."

To be continued…

 _Next: Taichi and Sora enter a village where digimon battle for sport to recruit a powerful Chosen, but when the Digital Army shows up, will she join them? Chapter 3: Ruki Makino, the Digimon Battle Queen!_


	3. Ruki Makino, the Digimon Battle Queen

Taichi slept like a log, despite spending the night in a vampire's castle. That is, once he actually _fell_ asleep. Agumon's snoring kept him awake for a few hours until the dinosaur fell into a steady rhythm.

After a hearty breakfast, the duo met Sora and Hikari at the gates, along with Piyomon and a black Tailmon that Taichi assumed belonged to Hikari.

Sora was dressed in a yellow tank top and faded jeans, and she was leaning against the castle wall. Even her professional, authoritative expression that she had yesterday seemed to fade to a laid-back, easygoing smile. Either she _really_ let her hair down while not 'on the clock,' or she was a terrific actress.

"Good morning," she bowed.

"Yeah, good morning," Taichi replied, bowing as well.

Princess Hikari was as regal as she was yesterday, in her ankle-length black dress that hugged her curves in the right places. Her face was adorned with makeup and her hair was styled. Even though she was a 'digital' vampire ruling an area where the darkness hung like fog, she was apparently still a normal teenage girl. He caught himself gazing a little too long at the way her breasts were displayed in the low-cut top and wondered what she was wearing beneath that dress.

A strange feeling washed over his stomach, almost like nausea, as a shiver went up his spine.

"Sir Taichi, are you okay?" Hikari asked, "You look ill suddenly."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said, catching his breath. Where had that come from? It was almost like the feeling he got during last year's family picnic when he got a good look at his female cousins in their new, barely-there, swimsuits. That was probably it, Hikari just reminded him of his oldest female cousin, who liked to cosplay as a Gothic Lolita.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Agumon asked.

"Just thinking about my dad," he lied, "He's probably freaking out by now."

Hikari sighed. "Yes, we probably should have told you this yesterday, but as far as we know, there is no way out of the Digital World."

Taichi stared at her and then looked to his feet. "No wonder you've all been here for so long." He closed his eyes until the memory of his father faded.

He turned back to them with a smile. "Well, I don't want to be stuck in a world run by a group of megalomaniacs, and the first step is saving you two."

Hikari grinned while Sora giggled. "We should be going," she said. She motioned to a pack lying next to the wall.

Taichi nodded as he hoisted it onto his back.

"Farewell," Hikari waved, "Remember that the fate of the Digital World rests with you."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ruki Makino, the Digimon Battle Queen**

Sora led them further west along the peak of the mountain range until reaching a roaring river of dark water. "We follow this river downstream until we reach the exit gate."

"Um," Agumon said, staring at his reflection in the black water, "Where have you been getting your water from?"

Piyomon chuckled. "It's safe. Everything here has that dark color to it."

They continued to follow the flow of the water from the shoreline. Taichi cleared his throat. "Can you tell me more about the Chosen Masters?"

Sora nodded. "There are four of them: Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi."

"They were your teammates, right?"

Sora sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, before Myotismon; before the Dark Masters." She snarled, "Mimi is vain and manipulative, Koushiro's an evil scientist, Takeru is a corrupted priest, and Yamato is a power hungry control freak!"

Taichi took a step back. There was evidently still a lot of repressed issues there.

Sora shook her head. "Sorry. They were all my friends once, but now there's just a hole in my heart."

Taichi nodded. "Yeah it sucks when you lose friends."

She sighed. "Yamato and I were once more than friends."

Taichi wanted to ask more, but Agumon's voice cut her off. "It's a waterfall!"

Taichi turned from Sora to see the ground give way into a view of the black ocean that stretched to the horizon. "Where's the exit gate?" he asked.

Sora pointed over the cliff. Taichi slid forward; the river spilled over the edge before continuing on its path to the sea. The rock face was a straight drop of what he guess was a thousand feet, maybe more. The wet sand at the bottom was probably softer then hard rock, but there was no way they would survive it.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

Sora giggled and held up her dirty red digivice. The screen glowed a bright light, and Taichi tried not to gasp when a similar light appeared below. It emerged as a beam from the middle of the waterfall and ended in a gold circle hovering in mid-air.

Taichi ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't you just use this to escape?"

" _I_ can travel through this gate and the entrance," Sora explained, "And so can other Chosen that are in Princess Hikari's service, but she may not. She is truly trapped here until we can weaken the Chosen Masters' seal."

"What other Chosen?" Taichi asked, "I didn't see any."

"They were there," Sora said quickly, "But this gate will not stay open long."

Agumon swallowed. "And where does it lead to?"

"A waterfall and lake just like this one," Piyomon answered, "But don't worry, we're not jumping."

"We're not?" Taichi asked.

Piyomon leapt into the air and exploded in light. "Piyomon evolve to Saberdramon!"

Sora leapt onto her partner's back and motioned to Taichi and Agumon.

"Won't we get burned?" Agumon asked, eying the black flames emerging from the bird's body.

"You only get burned if she wishes you to," Sora smiled.

Taichi and Agumon glanced at each other before joining Sora on her partner's back. Saberdramon leapt off the cliff and dove through the gate. Taichi watched as the light of the portal vanished into the incoming view of a body of blue water!

Taichi gasped and wrapped his arms around Sora seconds before Saberdramon righted herself and they shot across the blue river. He looked over his shoulder and saw a glowing circle hovering in front of a tall waterfall. The circle vanished a moment later.

"Um, what would have happened if we didn't make it through in time?"

"We would have been sliced in half," Sora replied.

Taichi shivered and released his death grip around Sora's waist. "Um, sorry."

"It's okay."

"I wasn't scared!" he protested.

Sora only giggled.

* * *

They flew through the blue sky until landing in a clearing in the sea of green trees. "Where is everyone?" Taichi asked, "I imagined the Digital World to have more humans and digimon here."

"Digimon are everywhere," Sora said, "But the Chosen tend to stick to cities and villages."

"Is there one nearby?"

She nodded. "The city of Sentel Carena is near here."

"Let's check it out."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged. "We're gonna need help to do what we need to do, right? Let's see if some Chosen are willing to join us."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sora questioned.

"There are regular Chosen who aren't happy with the Chosen Masters, right?"

Sora and Piyomon glanced at each other. "Yes," the redhead said.

"So we recruit from there."

She did not look convinced, "What was your plan for breaking this guy out of prison?"

She blinked. "Ken? Um…there is someone in the city of Mainframe who supposedly has a map of the prison…"

"And how is he being held? Is it a key lock, an electronic one?"

She hesitated and then shook her head. "I don't know."

"Either way we need someone to break him out, right?" he shrugged, " _I_ don't know how to do that, do you?"

Sora hesitated and then gave a short laugh. "I suppose you're right."

As they headed towards the city, Sora asked, "Why did you agree to help us?"

He opened his mouth but hesitated. "I…" He shrugged, "I guess you needed help."

She giggled. "It's rare to see someone so willing to do that. You really must be a good person."

An image flashed through Taichi's mind; of a teenage girl with tears in her eyes rushing into the crosswalk, not seeing the car inches to her left. Another image filled his mind, one of the same girl in a wheelchair. "Yeah," he muttered to himself, "Real nice guy…"

* * *

The town had a long dirt road in the center with rows of wooden buildings on either side. It reminded Taichi of pictures he had seen of the old American west; expect instead of cowboys humans and digimon walked the street.

"I guess we need to look for rooms or something," Taichi said.

Agumon pointed, "Hey, look at that."

Taichi read the large sign propped up against the largest building on the street: "Rooms available!" but beneath that, "Chosen girls for a man's pleasure!"

"Agumon!" he gasped, "I'm not going to…"

"Not that!" he sighed, "The other sign!"

Taichi glanced to the right. "Digimon Battle Area! Register for cash prizes!"

"Cash?" He twirled to Sora, "Do we have any money?"

She held up a small but very full cloth bag. "We were well supplied by her majesty."

"But we should get more, right? I mean, it's not going to last forever, right?"

She hesitated, "I, um, I guess…"

He grinned and clenched the digivice at his waist. "Great! You two try to find us rooms for the night; me and Agumon'll get us some more funds."

As he began to walk away, Sora said to Piyomon, "He's just as bad as…" she gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Taichi looked over his shoulder. "As bad as who?"

Sora shook her head. "Never mind, it's not important."

"Girls!" Taichi muttered as he and Agumon walked through the door. The inside was the same as the illegal wrestling arena he had snuck into once: the same sunken arena floor, the same screaming spectators, and the same giant bouncer greeting him at the door.

"You here for a reason?" the Tankmon asked, pointing a gun barrel at his head.

"Um…"

"You wanna place a bet?" he motioned with his arm to a table where a girl sat.

"Did Sora give you any money?" Agumon asked.

Taichi searched his pockets. "I've got yen, that's it."

"No bits?" the Tankmon roared, "Then get out before I blow yer head off!"

"I want to um, register to fight!" Taichi blurted.

The Tankmon pointed to the right, "Down that way."

Taichi and Agumon wiggled around his gun barrel arms and over to a table where a teenage boy sat.

"Name and highest evolution level," he asked without looking up from his tablet.

"Um, Taichi and Adult."

A slip of paper spit out the bottom of the tablet and he handed it to Taichi. Number 12 was displayed in red ink.

"You just made the cutoff. You're the last contestant for the day."

Taichi and Agumon found a place at the steel grate that surrounded the battle arena. A boy with a microphone and a Monitamon entered. "Ladies and gentlemen, digimon of all types! We have an exciting afternoon for you today. Whoever lasts the longest in our one-on-one match wins the grand prize."

The crowd cheered.

"Rules are simple: whoever cries for mercy or steps out of the ring loses. And now, our reigning champion, Ruki Makino and her Renamon partner!"

Taichi gasped as a teenage girl stepped into the ring. She looked to be around Taichi's age, wearing a low-cut tank top with a broken heart proudly displayed on front, denim jacket and jeans. Her orange hair was pulled into a tight ponytail that ended in a strange, pineapple style. Behind her was the familiar fox woman, Renamon.

Ruki was silent as the announcer shouted, "Where's our first contestant?"

A burly teenager with a Grizzmon stepped into the ring. "All right, I promise I'll go easy on ya cutie. Get her!"

His Grizzmon roared and swung at Renamon, but she seemed to vanish to a moment and reappear a foot back. His claw had swung through empty air. He swung again, but the same thing happened, with every swing, Renamon continued to vanish for a moment, reappearing only inches away. Grizzmon roared and launched his entire body at Renamon, only for her to vanish once again.

"Let his temper get the better of him," Taichi said.

Grizzmon twirled around the ring, but Renamon was nowhere in sight. He turned to his partner, but the boy pointed. "Look out!"

Renamon appeared in the air above Grizzmon's back and came down with all her weight onto the back of Grizzmon's neck. He slammed onto his face.

Renamon landed like a ballerina and thrusted her arms forward, "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" A barrage of leaves flew from his palms and ripped across Grizzmon. He gave a shout and devolved to Bearmon.

The crowd cheered as the digimon ran from the arena. Ruki had remained still the entire fight, and spoke in an emotionless tone. "Don't go easy on your opponent," she said, "And _don't_ call me cutie."

"Wow," Agumon said, "She's only a Child, and she took down an Adult."

Taichi nodded. "But did you see how she won? She used Grizzmon's size against him, she knew his weakness." He smirked, "I wonder how she'll deal with a glitch like you."

Agumon smirked back. "Yeah, glitches are real tricky, eh?"

Taichi turned back and saw a teenage boy with the gear-shaped Hagurumon on the other side of the arena, peering through the chain link mesh. Their eyes locked together for a moment, before turned back to the match.

"Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"Something about that guy…"

After the next matches were more of the same, it was finally Taichi and Agumon's turn. They stepped into the arena with the gate clanging shut behind them. Agumon raced to the center and returned Renamon's bow.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Renamon pulled her paws into a fighting stance but Agumon called to Taichi. "Ready?"

He smirked and held up his digivice, "Ready! Evolve!"

Agumon's body exploded in light. "Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

The crowd fell silent and even Ruki gasped. "What digimon is that?"

"I have never seen it before," Renamon said.

"Then we'd better not risk it," the girl replied. She held up her own digivice and Renamon began to glow.

"Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

Taichi joined V-dramon in staring down the fox. "Kyuubimon's stronger than Renamon," he whispered, "And faster too, if the race is a straight 100 meter dash. The downside is she's not as agile, especially in a closed off space like this."

V-dramon huffed, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not that quick on my feet either."

Taichi nodded. "It's going to come down to a straight power battle. Do your best."

V-dramon cracked his knuckles and charged. "Magnum Punch!"

Kyuubimon leapt aside, but rather than Renamon's smooth, dancer-like movements, the Adult fox had to twist her entire body before jumping. V-dramon's fist missed her by inches.

He twisted on his feet and swung again, but Kyuubimon leapt over his head before landing with a thud. She twisted as quickly as she could and shot fireballs from her tails. "Demon Fireball!"

V-dramon dropped to the ground and the balls sailed over his head, exploding against the arena floor. Kyuubimon was charging towards him and Taichi shouted to his partner. V-dramon executed a somersault and crashed onto his back. He could now see Kyuubimon racing towards him, albeit upside-down.

"V-Breath Arrow!"

Kyuubimon gasped as she was struck in the face.

"Damn it!" Ruki snapped, "How could you be that accurate upside down?"

Taichi snickered as V-dramon climbed to his feet. "We're just that good."

Ruki smirked. "This has gone on long enough. Kyuubimon!"

"Yes, Ruki," she replied. "Head Butt!"

She shot like a bullet and rammed her head into V-dramon's gut. The dragon hissed but his hands whipped around and clamped Kyuubimon's torso. "Stupid move," he grunted. He lifted her over his head before slamming her into the ground.

"Kyuubimon!" Ruki called.

While the fox struggled back to her feet, V-dramon dropped his elbow into her back with all his weight. Kyuubimon hissed and her nine tails came alive, striking the dragon's back. He whimpered and rolled to safety.

"Come on!" Ruki and Taichi shouted in unison.

Their partners climbed back to their feet and rushed in for another attack.

Taichi's hand clenched around his digivice. How long had they been fighting? It seemed like hours. He scanned the crowd again; they were staring silently, eyes and mouths gapping open. He spied Sora and Piyomon in the crowd, when had they gotten there? He stared at the adoration in Sora's brown eyes.

Something else caught his attention; that boy with the Hagurumon was inching closer to the cage door. What the hell was he up to?

V-dramon's cry brought him back to the battle. His partner had Kyuubimon in a headlock, until the fox whipped him with her tails again. "Get her tails next time!"

"And stop getting in so close!" Ruki shouted.

If either of their partners heard their orders, they ignored them. Both Kyuubimon and V-dramon's eyes were locked on each other. V-dramon swung out his fist as he charged, "Hammer Punch!"

Kyuubimon charged with her head bristling with flames. "Fox Attack!"

V-dramon's fist and Kyuubimon's head met in an explosion of energy that sent both digimon tumbling backwards and out of the ring.

"Double KO!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd exploded in cheers. Taichi was speechless; Ruki looked pissed. The announcer motioned for both to step into the ring, but then his eyes turned to the cage door. "No one allowed inside during the match!"

It was the boy with the Hagurumon. Ruki gasped. "Hirokazu?"

The boy smirked. "Good to see ya' again Ruki, but I'm here on official business."

She blinked. "What?"

Hirokazu held up a square badge that glowed a dark gold. "I'm Lt. Hirokazu Shioda of the Digital Army!"

The crowd erupted into screams as they stampeded out the door. Sora and Piyomon attempted to make their way into the cage, but the current of the crowd pinned them in place.

Hirokazu did not seem interested in the crowd; his eyes locked onto the two opponents; the announcer ran before the Digital Army soldier even finished speaking. "You two are under arrest."

"What did I do?" Ruki asked.

"Illegal cage fighting," he smirked.

The girl's eyes flickered to Taichi. "And what about you?"

"I sort of maybe beat up two Digital Army soldiers," he said with a sheepish grin.

"And being an accomplice of a major threat to the Digital World." He held up his digivice, "I'm taking the two of you in."

His Hagurumon glowed brightly and evolved to Guardromon before evolving again to Andromon.

"A Fully Evolved?" Taichi gasped.

"Scared?" Ruki chuckled.

He composed himself. "Not a bit. V-dramon!"

"Kyuubimon!" Ruki called.

Both Digimon charged at Andromon from both sides, but he grabbed them by their necks and smashed them together before throwing them into the ground.

Kyuubimon was on her feet first and charged. Andromon flung his hand forward in an arc that sent out a beam of energy. "Spiral Sword!"

The fox jumped onto the wall of the steel cage and leapt to the other side. She continued this pattern until reaching the top. She spun in a tight circle in the air and sent out a blast of fire. "Fox Flame Dragon!"

Andromon stood in place as the flame ripped across his body without any negative effects. Two missiles fired from an opening in his chest plate. "Gatling Missile!"

The projectiles shot through the air and exploded on contact with Kyuubimon. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud."

Ruki raced to her side and her voice quivered. "Kyuubimon?"

"S…so sorry, Ruki," she said, "Would have stood a better chance twelve matches ago…"

Andromon was in front of them, towering like a giant. "Since you didn't want to come quietly," Hirokazu said, "I'll be taking you to the infirmary before prison."

Andromon whipped his hand in another arc. "Spiral Sword!"

Ruki hugged Kyuubimon and braced for impact, but suddenly V-dramon was in front of her, his chest smoking from Andromon's attack. He took it at full force!

"How are you still standing?" she asked.

"Hey," Taichi grinned, "We're stronger than we look."

"Hammer Punch!" V-dramon cried, his fist sending Andromon tumbling into the cage wall.

"I've had enough of this!" Hirokazu shouted, "Andromon, finish them off!"

Then there was a loud explosion as a barrage of flame-covered feathers tore the cage wall the shreds. Saberdramon stood on the other side with her wings outstretched. "Hold, Lieutenant," Sora said as her partner's feet," V-dramon and Saberdramon are still strong and even Kyuubimon looks like she can still deal some serious damage."

Taichi glanced to the fox, who was on her feet again.

"So take this opportunity to leave now," Sora said.

Hirokazu glanced at the three Chosen and then made a motion with his hands. Andromon devolved to Guardromon and they ran for the exit. "Don't think this is over," he said, "Not by a long shot!"

The three Adults devolved back into Child level. "Now we've got the Digital Army on our tails," Agumon frowned.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Piyomon frowned, "But we should be extra careful."

Taichi smiled. "That was really cool, you know, coming in for a rescue at the last second."

Sora blushed. "Well, um, you were pretty cool in the ring too. More knowledgeable then I first thought."

Taichi knew that staring at Sora's face was making him blush even more. He turned to see Ruki and Renamon staring at them. "What are you going to do now?" Taichi asked.

Ruki frowned, staring at the damaged arena. "Move on. There are plenty of towns out there with underground fight scenes." She cocked her head to the side. "What's going on with you guys anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

She motioned to Agumon. "You've got a digimon no one's ever seen before, and your girlfriend there looks like she's about to keel over. You got the plague or something?"

He blushed even more. "She's not my girl..." He shook his head, "Look, we're, um…"

He glanced at the others; Agumon nodded slightly while Piyomon gave a half shrug and Sora made a 'go on' motion with her hand.

"We're on a mission," he said, "We're hopefully gonna save the Digital World."

Ruki snorted. "That all?" She stared at them for another moment and crossed her arms, "You're serious, aren't you? How do you think you can fix the screwed up way this world is in?"

"How do you feel about the Chosen Masters?" Sora asked.

"Well considering they just trashed my source of income, pretty pissed," she said, "Plus, that soldier and I've got history. Why are you asking me this?"

Taichi grinned. "The way we're going to save the Digital World? We're gonna trash the Chosen Masters."

Ruki laughed. "You four need to be committed." She waved and began to walk towards the door. "Come on Renamon."

"You fight really well," Sora called.

She shrugged. "I played a lot back home."

"We need a fighter as good as you."

Ruki stopped. She hesitated for a moment and turned back around. "What exactly are you going to do to the Chosen Masters? Guerilla tactics? 'Cause I'm not gonna end up in jail for that."

"We have a plan," Taichi said.

Sora nodded. "We're going to strike at their power sources."

Ruki raised her eyelids. "You mean those four towers? How?"

Taichi studied her and said, "You seem like the type that wouldn't sell secrets for money, you'd just beat someone up for prize money. But we're not going to tell you everything."

Ruki smirked. "Good idea and you're right, I _don't_ go blabbing off to everyone." She hesitated again and turned to her partner, "What do you think?"

"I think we were getting bored here," she replied.

Ruki stared at Taichi for another long moment before laughing and shaking her head. "Oh what the hell; I'm in."

Taichi grinned. "Great. I'm Taichi; this is Sora, Agumon and Piyomon."

She nodded and then shoved a finger into his face. "And if you _ever_ save me like a freaking damsel in distress again, I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat!"

Taichi blinked. "Y-yeah, sure."

"You guys got rooms for the night?"

Sora nodded. "Yes."

"Then let me show you the best tavern this town's got."

To be continued…

 _Next: In order to get to Mainframe, the capital city of the Digital World, Taichi's group needs to sneak aboard a Trailmon. The problem? The nearest terminal is in a port town overrun by the Digital Army. Chapter 4: The Magician of Circuit City._

Author's note:

Some answers to your questions:

This Taichi is a version of the V-tamer Taichi, but things have played out a little differently than in the manga.

As for the name Hikari gave to her older brother, I tried to think of an alias she could have used, but one that would be an 'inside' joke to the readers. I couldn't use "Tai,' because it would be too obvious.

And yes, Hikari was 'violated.'

And as for Yamato being the villain, well, sometimes villains really think they're doing the right thing.


	4. The Magician of Circuitala Part 1

Ruki had wanted more explanations as to their overall plans, but Sora had said that ears grew on the walls in Sentel Carena. So Taichi was not surprised the next day, when they were in the midst of a dirt path snaking through a barren field, Ruki asked, "What's our next move?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, I suppose we are far enough from prying ears. We are going to strike at the power centers of the Chosen Masters. "

Ruki nodded. "The four towers, but anyone who gets close loses their power."

"its part of an energy dampening field," Sora explained, "Chosen who get close will feel weak, digimon regress to their Child levels. We need to recruit a person who can disable that field. We need to reach Mainframe."

Ruki raised her eyelid. "We're going to attack the Chosen Masters, and we're going into their stronghold?"

"Wait," Taichi said, "I'm kinda new here. What's Mainframe?"

"The main hub of the Digital World," Sora explained, "It's the largest city, which means that the Chosen Masters have control of it, but they also control many other cities as well."

"How do we get there?"

"The fastest way will be a Trailmon. My sources say the nearest terminal is at the Forest Kingdom."

"There's a closer one," Ruki said, "At Circuitala."

"That's an industrial port," Sora countered, "And because of that, it will be guarded by the Digital Army."

"So will Mainframe."

"That's a larger city, easier to blend in. We won't be so lucky at Circuitala."

Taichi watched the girls argue; they had not even glanced in his direction in an hour. He cleared his throat. "Um, how close is the Forest Kingdom?"

Sora turned to him. "Um, three days if we keep this pace."

He glanced at Ruki. "And Circuitala?"

"We'll there at the end of the day."

Taichi looked back to Sora. "Then let's go to Circuitala."

"It's dangerous."

He shrugged. "We're tough enough, and the sooner we get on a Trailmon, the sooner we'll reach Mainframe, right?"

"You're far too reckless sometimes!" she snapped, "But if you want to go to Circuitala, then fine, we'll go to Circuitala."

Taichi tried not to wince.

Ruki looked from Sora to Taichi and back again. "Why is he in charge again?"

He was in charge?

Sora sighed, "Because of the prophecy. We were told by a Shamamon that a Chosen would appear with a digimon partner unlike any seen before in the Digital World. That hero would either save the Digital World, or destroy it."

Ruki looked at Agumon. "You mean his Adult form?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Renamon?"

The fox digimon appeared beside her. "Yes, Ruki, V-dramon is a type never seen before in the Digital World."

"How's that possible?"

"He's a glitch," Taichi said.

Agumon glared. "It's your fault I'm a glitch!"

"The Digital World's in their hands?" Renamon asked. She gave a slight huff before vanishing once more.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Magician of Circuitala Part 1**

Circuitala reminded Taichi of the pictures he had seen of the industrial parts of early 19th century Japan; with a little bit of Industrial Revolution Europe: brick streets, old buildings piled one on top of the other, and factories pumping black smoke into the air.

"Have you been here before?" Taichi asked.

Ruki nodded. "Once."

He waited for her to continue. "When?" he asked.

She only looked away.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Let's look for somewhere to eat," Agumon said, resting a hand on his stomach, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Taichi muttered, only for a low growl to emerge from his own midsection. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Um, I could probably go for a meal too, heh."

"Most Trailmon have a dinning cart," Piyomon said, "Let's get on the train and leave while we can."

Sora nodded. "I agree. This place is occupied by the Digital Army, we cannot afford to make any careless mistakes."

The streets were not as crowded as Taichi thought they would be, but the group still passed enough Chosen and digimon that he asked, "How many Chosen are here?"

"In this city?" Sora asked.

He shook his head. "No, the whole Digital World."

"We don't have an accurate count, but our source indicate that when the Chosen Masters did their annual census, there was almost 2 million."

"Two million?" Taichi gasped.

"And don't forget that they've come from different Earths then yours."

He had forgotten. "No, I remember." He looked to Ruki, "What was your Earth like?"

"Probably the same as yours." After a moment she asked, "How did you play digimon onyour world?"

He held up his digivice, "On this. It's a Digital Pet."

The orange-haired girl nodded. She pulled a deck of cards from the pouch on her pocket. "This is how we play on my Earth."

"A card game?"

She nodded, letting the cards slide through her fingers. "I was the best. They used to call me the Digimon Queen." She dropped them back into the pouch, "But they don't do anything here."

"How did you met Renamon?" Agumon asked.

"I just did."

Agumon looked at his partner, and Taichi shrugged. " _More like Ice Queen,"_ he thought.

Their path lead them past the docks where wooden boxes were being loaded and unloaded onto large crates strapped to the backs of Whamons. Further up the street was the train yard, where a similar process was happening to the Trailmon's boxcars. Humans and digimon crowded the platform as they scrambled to enter and depart the carriages.

"Where do we get our tickets?" Agumon asked.

Sora motioned them over to the booth where a Zenimon sat behind the bars. "When's the earliest train to Mainframe?"

"We normally have a direct line that runs every hour, but a pack of Drimogemon went through and tore up the line."

Agumon raised an eyebrow. "Does that happen often?"

"Occasionally, but we expect the line to be repaired tonight, and we're hoping to be restored for noon tomorrow."

"Great," Taichi frowned.

The Zenimon continued, "You might want to buy your tickets now, I expect when the evening rush comes in they'll be sold out."

Sora looked to the others. "Might as well," Taichi said.

They purchased their tickets and made their way off the platform. "I guess we're spending the night," the bushy-haired boy said.

"Exactly what I _didn't_ want to do," Sora sighed.

"Still beats camping in the woods right now," Taichi retorted.

"At least we wouldn't have to be on constant guard," Sora countered. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes, "Let's just find an inn."

Taichi watched her storm off. "Damn, what's her problem?"

Agumon shrugged and Ruki and Renamon did not answer.

* * *

After securing their rooms for the evening, the group stepped into the dining hall. The aroma of grilled meat filled Taichi's nose and he did his best to keep from drooling. "Damn, that smells good."

Agumon had no such problems, and salivated onto the floor. "Yeah! I'm so hungry I could keel over at any minute!"

Taichi looked to the girls. "Let's find a table somewhere."

"I'm not that hungry," Ruki said, as she and Renamon wandered over to a group of humans and digimon gathered around a table playing cards.

Taichi shrugged and turned to Sora, but she shook her head. "I can't eat that," she whispered, and then she and Piyomon marched outside.

 _"Right,"_ Taichi thought, _"She needs blood or something."_

The duo found empty seats at the bar and ordered hamburgers and fries. The burly teenage bartender called out the order to his Kongoumon partner in the back. While they ate, Taichi's thoughts drifted back to Sora, and then further back to her argument.

" _You're far too reckless!"_

He frowned. Was she right? He had always prided himself on learning about his opponents before facing them in a match. After all, if he knew what he was getting into then…

The memory played through his mind; of the girl screaming at him before running into the street, unaware of the car turning the corner.

He shook the memory from his mind. If he really was in charge, he needed to start to act like it. He went over in his mind their mission: they needed to free that Chosen, Ken. How would they get inside? A lock pick or something?

When the bartender returned to take away their empty plates, he asked, "So are you just here in a stopover while they fix the Tailmon track?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, we're on the way to, um, Mainframe."

The bartender nodded. "Yeah, that was the track hit the hardest."

The Kongoumon snorted from the grill. "Yeah, those Drimogemon are worse than moles!"

"You don't even know what moles are!" the bartender shouted back. He sighed and smiled at Taichi, "Sorry, he likes to act like he's the receptacle of the Internet."

Taichi smirked and motioned to Agumon with his head. "I can relate."

The bartender chuckled. "So, what are you shipping?"

Taichi raised his eyebrows. Did he think he was a business man or something? He glanced at the other patrons and then at the stack of money in his hands. When you were friends with a princess, money was rarely a problem. He needed to think this through; he needed to use this to his advantage.

"Um, let's just say that I don't want any trouble getting my shipment through."

The bartender shook his head. "That'll be tough. The Digital Army's everywhere." His lips twisted into a sly smile, "But there're other ways past them."

Taichi swallowed; play it cool. "And what ways would that be?" He ran the money through his hand.

The bartender handed Taichi a slip of paper. "Go to that address. Someone's in town that can help you. They call him the Magician of Circuitala."

Taichi nodded and paid his tab. "I'm gonna look for Sora outside. You try to find Ruki and Renamon."

"And tell them what?" Agumon asked.

"Meet us outside."

Taichi maneuvered through the crowd in the dinning hall and out the front door. Sora and Piyomon were seated on the brick ring encircling the inn's giant front fountain. "….shouldn't let him get to you like that," the dark colored pink bird said.

Sora sighed. "Yes, I know. We have our mission from Princess Hikari and we must complete it."

Piyomon cocked her head. "You're starting to like him, aren't you?"

The redhead was silent, but she gave a slight tilt of her head.

" _Like_ like him?"

Taichi's heart rattled against his chest. He had only just met her, how could she _like_ like him already? Yeah, she was cute and strong, but also vulnerable. The crap that Hikari went through, Sora went through it as well.

Sora stared at her partner, "I…um…It was so hard the last time and now that he's…"

Taichi leaned closer…

….only to lose his balance and crash onto the rock covered ground. "Damn it."

"Taichi?" Sora gasped.

He leapt back to his feet and rubbed his bruised nose. "Hi, um, I mean, hey."

The two humans stared at one another until they asked in unison, "What are you doing here?"

They both blushed and Sora held up a dark red thermos. "Having my dinner."

Taichi wondered what blood tasted like and he tried not to shiver. "Um, out here in the dark?"

Sora sat back down. "I like the darkness," she said softly, "It helps me forget what I really am."

Taichi was not sure what to do, so he only nodded. "Um, I've got some news. I've got a lead on a thief or smuggler or something."

"So?"

Taichi's voice lowered. "So we can use him to get us inside the prison to free that person."

"Ken," she clarified. Then she blinked. "Wait, you hired a smuggler?"

"I didn't hire him; I haven't even met him yet."

Piyomon put her wings on her hips. "How do you know it's not a trap?"

"I don't," he said, "That's why we're going to check it out."

The bird opened her mouth and he added, " _Carefully."_

Sora shook her head. "I don't know…"

"How were you planning on getting into the prison?" Taichi countered.

Sora opened her mouth but the words would not emerge. She finally sighed and gave a slight shrug. "I was hoping to get a better look at the prison once we were close enough. I guess having someone able to sneak us inside wouldn't be a bad idea."

"But how did you find him?" Piyomon asked.

"The bartender gave me his name. He must have thought I was a drug runner or had something I wanted to sneak out of town on the Trailmon."

Agumon approached with Ruki and Renamon in tow. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna recruit someone else," Taichi answered, "What happened to you two? I lost you as soon as we got into the bar."

She let her digimon cards slide through her fingers. "I was just relieving some people of their money." She dropped her deck into her back pocket, "Where do we have to go?"

Taichi checked the slip of paper. "Gear Theatre, 156 Cotter's Street."

"A theatre?" Ruki asked, "Are you sure?"

"That's what it says," he answered, "Let's go."

The streets were more crowded than in Sentel Carina, but nothing like Tokyo on a busy day. While they kept to the illuminated sidewalks, Taichi's eyes kept drifting to the spaces between buildings, hoping to catch a thief before they took them by surprise. So far he had not seen any crazed humans or digimon waiting to pounce; what he did see was countless drunks and drug dealers. It was like the seedy side of any city. There was actually only one thing missing.

"Hey, you looking for a good time?"

And there it was; two blond teenage girls in short skirts with their breasts falling out of their tight tank tops; one had a Floramon, the other had a Penmon. Both were leaning against the outside of a building. They both looked somewhat like the zombies he had seen on American television.

"No thanks," he said.

They clopped over in their heels. "Oh come on," the one with the curly hair said, "I'm sure you're man enough to take both of us."

The one with the short hair eyed Agumon. "A dragon partner. You must be a beast in bed and…" She grabbed the other girl's hand.

Sora was standing outside of the pool of light cast by the street lamp, nearly invisible save for her eyes. Like two brown globes hovering in the darkness. How had Taichi never realized how intense they really were?

"S-sorry!" the curly haired girl gasped and they ran off.

"Bitch," Sora muttered, "Doing that right in front of us! How did they know we weren't…?"

She coughed, "Um, we'd better keep going."

She and Piyomon trotted ahead. Taichi told himself that just because she was jealous did not mean that she really _liked_ liked him. If they were two guys asking Sora and Ruki, he would be offended too.

He glanced at Ruki, but she looked like she could care less.

Sora's voice echoed through the darkness. "Taichi! Ruki!"

They ran up the street and darted around the corner. Sora and Piyomon were staring down a familiar Chosen and his Guardromon partner.

"Hirokazu!" Ruki sneered.

He smirked. "Yup. I finally caught up with you. Are you ready to surrender?"

"Come on," Taichi said, "You think you can go up against three of us by yourself?"

He smirked even more. "Who said I'm by myself?" He snapped his fingers and the two prostitutes emerged from the shadows; they were both now wearing blue and orange military jackets over their outfits. "Say hello to Sophie and Anna."

"Damn it," Taichi said.

The two girls ordered their partners to evolve: Penmon into Unimon and Floramon into Kiwimon. Anna's partner dove after Sora and Piyomon while Kiwimon charged at Renamon. Taichi only had seconds to evolve Agumon as Guardromon shot towards them.

"Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

Guardromon slammed his head into V-dramon's chest and he tumbled backwards. The metal digimon raced for another assault, but the dragon grabbed with both hands and propelled him over his head and onto the pavement. This left V-dramon vulnerable from behind, and Guardromon unleashed a barrage of missiles into his back.

Taichi clenched his digivice; Hirokazu's partner could become Andromon; they had to take him out before he evolved again.

V-dramon cried out as two beams fired from Guardromon's eyes and into his side. He responded with his Hammer Punch, knocking a dent into the robot's metal side.

"That's it!" Taichi cried, "Keep at it."

"Knock him back down," Hirokazu told his partner, "We're taking these criminals in!"

"Destruction Grenade!" Guardromon shouted, unleashing more missiles into V-dramon's arm.

V-dramon stomped aside and sliced the air, creating a wave of energy that dinged into Guardromon's armor. "Cutter Shot!"

Taichi needed a plan! He ran over what he knew about Guardromon: he was a defender, with high defensive abilities. His entire body was a giant iron suit! The only thing visible was…

"V-dramon!" Taichi screamed, "Go for the eyes!"

"Guardomon!" Hirokazu snapped, "Watch yourself!"

The Machine digimon attacked first, executing his Destruction Grenade again. V-dramon watched the projectiles flying towards him, but he remained still.

"What are you doing?" Taichi screamed.

It was not until the missile were inches in front of him that V-dramon screamed, "V-breath Arrow Max!"

A blast of arrow-shaped energy exploded from his mouth and annihilated the missiles. The beam then twisted and flattened to a sharp point and struck Guardromon's eyes in the opening of his helmet.

"No!" Hirokazu screamed. His head shot from side to side and Taichi followed his gaze. Unimon was pinned down by Saberdramon's talons, and Kiwimon was barely holding back Kyuubimon with her Chibi Kiwimon attack.

"Retreat!" he shouted.

Sophie, Anna and their partners obeyed and Hirokazu glared at Taichi before he and Guardramon ran off.

Sora ran to Taichi. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Agumon rubbed his sore arm. "Yeah, I'm fine, no need to ask about me."

Piyomon sighed slightly and examined him. "Oh, you're fine!"

"Now what?" Ruki asked.

"Should we leave?" Piyomon questioned, "What if they come for us later tonight?"

Taichi shook his head. "I don't think they know where we're staying, if they did, why not go after us in the hotel's courtyard? Plus how far would we get in the dark outside the city?"

Sora opened her mouth, but hesitated. "Yeah, I guess so."

Taichi glanced at the paper in his hand. "We might really need this guy, right?"

He eyed Sora. She hesitated and then nodded.

"So let's just keep going and keep our eyes open for any other surprises."

Ruki crossed her arms. "This Magician had better be worth it."

They continued walking with their eyes darting to every creek and shadow swaying in the slight breeze.

Agumon tugged on Taichi's pant leg. "Something's on your mind."

He nodded. "Yeah. Hirokazu's Guardromon can evolve to Andromon, right?"

"Oh yeah," Agumon said, rubbing his shoulder, "I remember his Spiral Sword from the other day. So?"

Taichi stared into the night. "So why didn't they evolve?"

* * *

From the darkness of a nearby alley, Hirokazu watched them vanish around a corner, his eyes cold and emotionless.

To be continued…

 _Next: With a new member in tow, Taichi's group attempts to leave the city, only to encounter two Digital Army Soldiers eager for a rematch: Miyako and Iori! Chapter 5: The Magician of Circuitala Part 2_


	5. The Magician of Circuitala Part 2

_**Massive AU. There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_

 _ **a hero, a soldier, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, and a convict. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

"No!" Hirokazu screamed. His head shot from side to side and Taichi followed his gaze. Unimon was pinned down by Saberdramon's talons, and Kiwimon was barely holding back Kyuubimon with her Chibi Kiwimon attack.

"Retreat!" he shouted.

Catherine, Anna and their partners obeyed and Hirokazu glared at Taichi before he and Guardramon ran off.

Sora ran to Taichi. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Agumon rubbed his sore arm. "Yeah, I'm fine, no need to ask about me."

Piyomon sighed slightly and examined him. "Oh, you're fine!"

"Now what?" Ruki asked.

"Should we leave?" Piyomon questioned, "What if they come for us later tonight?"

Taichi shook his head. "I don't think they know where we're staying, if they did, why not go after us in the hotel's courtyard? Plus how far would we get in the dark outside the city?"

Sora opened her mouth, but hesitated. "Yeah, I guess so."

Taichi glanced at the paper in his hand. "We might really need this guy, right?"

He eyed Sora. She hesitated and then nodded.

"So let's just keep going and keep our eyes open for any other surprises."

Ruki crossed her arms. "This Magician had better be worth it."

They continued walking with their eyes darting to every creek and shadow swaying in the slight breeze.

Agumon tugged on Taichi's pant leg. "Something's on your mind."

He nodded. "Yeah. Hirokazu's Guardromon can evolve to Andromon, right?"

"Oh yeah," Agumon said, rubbing his shoulder, "I remember his Spiral Sword from the other day. So?"

Taichi stared into the night. "So why didn't they evolve?"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Magician of Circuitala Part 2**

Taichi glanced at a building of the corner of the street; it was a brick building with a tall, pointed tower near the front. "Is that a church?"

Sora nodded. "They're called the Takai, and they're priests under the command of Takeru Takaishi of the Chosen Masters."

"I've seen them before," Ruki said, "They really creeped me the hell out."

Agumon stared at the building. "What do they do?"

"They claim to maintain the spiritual essence of the Digital World" Sora explained, "They are in reality a cult that instils worship in the Chosen Masters and not in the Four Holy Beasts."

Taichi's ears perked. "You mean Qinglongmon and the others?"

Her eyebrows raised. "You know them?"

He shrugged. "It's in the game back home. Qinglongmon in the East, Zhuqiaomon in the South, Xuwanumon in the North and Baihumon in the West."

"I've heard that story since I was a Digi-egg," Agumon said, "But I've also heard that the Holy Beasts haven't been seen in a long time."

"It's getting late," Sora said, "Shouldn't we find this smuggler?"

Taichi blinked. "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, let's go."

* * *

A groan escaped Miyako's lips as she leaned back in her chair. "This is so frustrating!"

Iori glanced up from his desk in the small office they shared. "You should be happy we were reassigned."

"Yeah, I know," she said, plopping forward to stare at the stack of paper on her desk, "I didn't think it'd be _this_ busy here!"

"Too many criminals," Iori sighed, glancing at his own stack, "Too many."

"Yours are at least interesting," she sighed. She grabbed a report, "Here's something about humans and digimon being found in alleys drained of their energy." She snorted, "Drunk and exhausted's more like it."

Their partners sat in the corner, tossing a ball between them. "I'm certainly glad you have a way to keep your days full," Hawkmon said, "But we're going insane just sitting here."

"I agree," Iori said, "I would much rather be out walking on patrol, but advancing usually means a desk job."

There was a knock on the door and a teenage boy stepped inside. He had short black hair and was draped in a white robe. There was a Kunemon on his shoulder. "Hiroshi, what are you doing here?" Miyako asked.

The boy reached into his robe and pulled out a brown bottle. "You're done with your shift, right?"

"Close enough," Miyako grinned.

Iori shook his head. "You shouldn't do that. You're in charge of the police force now, you need to maintain a degree of professionalism. How would the criminals react if the person enforcing the law was breaking it?"

"We're not breaking the law," Miyako sighed, "You're allowed to drink, you know? Let your hair down once in a while."

Hiroshi poured a glass and placed it on the table. "Go ahead, it's the best from the Nanimons."

"Come on, Iori," Armadimon said, "You've got to relax a little."

The boy glanced at the others and then slowly brought the glass to his lips.

The door swung open as a teenage boy marched inside. After a quick flash of a badge he said, "I am Lt. Hirokazu Shiota. Who's the commanding officer?"

Miyako jumped up and straightened her uniform. "Um, I am Commander Miyako Inoe." She quickly saluted, "Sir!"

Hirokazu glanced at Hiroshi. "A Digital Priest?"

He nodded quickly. Hirokazu's eyes focused on Iori. "Drinking while on duty? I'll be sure to report that."

Iori opened his mouth, but Hirokazu continued, "I'm on special assignment from General Motomiya. I'm on the trail of a group of Chosen associated with the Dead Kingdom."

"The Dead Kingdom?" Hiroshi gasped, "Here?"

Hirokazu nodded. "Yes. I've sent my two associates to keep their eyes on the city gates, but we have to stake out the Trailmon station."

Miyako nodded. "Y-yes, of course, sir!"

He eyed the priest. "Highest evolution?"

"Adult."

"I'm a Flymon," the Kunemon said.

"We could use your help. Let's move."

* * *

The Gear Theatre was a small theatre near the waterfront, and since it was independent it was able to keep the Chosen Masters rule of the city from taking their cut, at least, that was what the ticket seller proudly told them.

They filed into the back row of the moderately filled auditorium. On stage was a slightly overweight teenager in a tuxedo, cape and top hat along with a teenage girl. "Is this your card?" he asked, holding up the Ace of Spaces.

The girl gasped and nodded. "How did you do that?"

He wiggled his fingers. "The hand is quicker than the eye."

"That must be the guy we're looking for," Taichi whispered.

Sora smiled. "Yes, a magician."

As the show continued, Taichi's eyes drifted to the others. Sora, Piyomon and Agumon watched with bated breath, while Ruki looked as though she was about to fall asleep. Renamon appeared to be mediating, but Taichi was sure she had beaten her partner and was snoring slightly.

After a magic trick involving switched himself with a Kokuwamon in a box, the magican gave a bow. "Thank you all for coming and good night."

"Now what?" Agumon asked.

"His dressing room should be in the back somewhere, right?" Taichi asked, rising from his seat, "Come on."

They made their way backstage and found the door slightly ajar. The magician was seated inside with the Kokuwamon hovering near his head. "Um, excuse me?" Sora asked.

The boy waved. "Sorry, I don't do autographs."

Taichi shook his head. "No, the bartender at the Golden Wire sent us."

The magician glanced at the Kokuwamon. The small Digimon fluttered over and shut the door.

"The name's Junpei," the magician said, "How may I be of service."

Taichi thought back to the crime shows his father liked to watch. How did the yakuza characters talk? "Um, we're looking for a professional."

He smirked. "Well, I have a specific set of skills, if that's what you mean."

"Good, because that's what we're looking for."

Ruki rolled her eyes, "Oh just get to the point!"

"We need help to break someone out of prison," Sora said.

"Really?" he asked, "What prison?"

She hesitated, "I'd prefer not to say."

He snorted, "Well, the 'secrecy' clause in my contract adds an extra 20 percent."

"We can pay," Sora replied, "We're looking to avoid any Chosen Master problems."

He shrugged. "Everybody's trying to avoid the Chosen Masters."

"Not like us," Agumon muttered.

Junpei raised his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

Taichi rubbed the back of his head. "We're, uh, kinda running from them."

"Criminals?" he asked.

"Kind of. We had a run-in with them earlier tonight…"

"What?" he snapped, "And you're still in Circuitala?"

"They don't know where we're staying," Taichi protested.

"But they're going to be searching everywhere!" Junpei gasped.

Taichi glared. "Are you gonna help us or not?"

He shrugged. "You pay me, I'll do anything ya want."

Sora nodded. "Good. We will be leaving Circuitala tomorrow…"

He shook his head. "If you're running from the Digital Army and they know you're here, we need to leave now."

"How?" she asked, "The Trailmons aren't leaving until tomorrow…"

"The residential line. The industrial line runs 24-7. Grab your stuff from the Golden Wire. If you see _anything_ out of place, get back here right away."

"I'll go," Ruki volunteered.

"Be careful," Sora warned.

Junpei smirked, "You guys are sure lucky you ran into me."

Taichi glared before Ruki departed.

* * *

Ruki and Renamon were able to gather their belongings without any problems and returned within an hour. With Junpei's guidance, they made it through the back alleys of Circuitala and to the shipping yards. Mekanorimons were loading steel beams onto boxcars resting on train tracks, while a teenage boy watched from a slightly raised platform. "How are we going to get on?" Taichi asked.

Junpei flashed a smile. "Leave that to me. I've got everything under control."

Taichi glared while he marched over to the teenage boy. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we can't trust him."

"I disagree," the redhead said, "A professional such as he would not risk not getting paid."

Taichi crossed his arms. "Just wait until someone offers him more."

Junpei waved to them before racing to a boxcar and jumping inside. Taichi and the others made their way across the moonlit field and joined him. "All aboard," Junpei grinned.

Sora moved first and Junpei held out his hand, "Allow me."

"Such a gentlemen," she smiled as she used his hand to climb inside. Ruki brushed his hand aside as she hopped through the doors. Taichi handed the duffle bags to his outstretched hand, but he followed the girls inside.

"Yeah, don't mind me," Taichi grumbled as he tossed the bags inside and then climbed through the door, "I'm fine."

Agumon blinked. "If you're fine, why are you telling everyone?"

Junpei swung his arms open, "I know it's not much, but slip the foreman a few extra bits and home sweet home."

"That's it?" Taichi asked, "Your big plan was a bribe?"

Junpei stared. "They need the money. The Chosen Masters and their rich business friends have such a grip on this city that no one's able to get ahead. The guys on the dock barely make enough to feed themselves." He crossed his arms, "This entire Digital World's going to hell because of the Chosen Masters."

Sora sat down on a stack of steel girders. "How long will it take us to reach Mainframe?"

"Tonight and most of tomorrow," he said. "Now that we're safe from prying eyes and ears, what's the job?"

Taichi beamed. "We're going to destroy the Chosen Masters."

Junpei stared back and then laughter erupted from his lips. "You're serious, aren't you? How are you gonna do that?"

Taich's eyes narrowed. "By destroying their power sources."

"The four towers?" He shook his head, "I shouldn't have been worried about being caught by the Digital Army, they'd never believe you anyway! No one gets close to the four towers."

Taichi crossed his arms. "We will!"

While Junpei struggled to get his laughter under control, his Kokuwamon asked, "Does it have to do with the person you want to break out of prison?"

Taichi hesitated. He and Sora had agreed not to reveal the details of their mission until later; not even Ruki knew everything.

"We'll give you the details once we're closer," Sora said, "And I would think that your fee would be enough to keep you with us."

Junpei shrugged.

A loud whistle sounded and the boxcar lurched forward. Junpei smirked at his Kokuwamon. "Looks like we're committed now." He reached into his duffle bag and removed a bento box.

"They sell those?" Taichi asked.

He nodded. "You're new to the Digital World, aren't you? Yeah, anything you can find on Earth, you can pretty much find here." He handed the box to Sora and gave an over exaggerated bow. "My queen."

"Sora!" Taichi called, "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and quickly scooted away from Junpei. He only shrugged and walked over to where Ruki was leaning against the wall.

"Thank you," Sora said, "I wasn't sure how to turn down his food without saying what I really am."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust him?" Taichi asked.

Sora blinked. "You're the one that wanted to meet him. You're the one that said it was a good idea to have someone like him to break into prison."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

Sora smiled. "You don't have to feel threatened or jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he huffed.

Junpei walked back into the center of the boxcar while rubbing a red spot on his cheek. "She's got a good left hook, doesn't she?"

Did he try to hit on Ruki? Taichi shivered upon remembering the warning she gave him about saving her like a damsel in distress.

Kokuwamon had been looking out the thin opening between the double doors. He called out his partner's name. "First checkpoint?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah," Kokuwamon answered, "We're passing it right now."

Junpei smirked "Like clockwork. I've smuggled stuff in and out of Circuitala since I've been in the Digital World and I've only been caught a few times. That was before I realized that the thing about being a good thief is knowing the system."

Sora's eyes were wide and twinkling! She was hanging on his every word! "What do you mean?"

He grinned, "Angler's the Trailmon that's pulling us right now and his shift's from 6pm to 6am. He's a bit anal and leaves every sixty minutes, but he's a late sleeper, so he's usually ten to fifteen minutes late. The Digital Army's supposed to check every boxcar on the industrial line, but since Circuitala's a port city, there's a lot of them. Depending who's on call that night, you could get a quick check, or a thorough examination, but, since shift changes at midnight, and depending on when Angler actually starts…"

Taichi understood what he was saying, but before he could cut off Junpei's hot air, Sora gasped, "The Digital Army might just wave us past their checkpoint."

Junpei grinned. "Yup. I first figured that out when…"

Taichi could not listen to him drone on again. He was tempted to talk to Ruki, but he gave a quick glance at Junpei's swollen jaw. Where was Agumon?

The dinosaur was sprawled out on a pile of burlap sacks; Taichi did not know if the roaring was from Agumon's snores or the car bumping over the train tracks. Piyomon was next to him, curled up like a bird in a nest. It was after midnight…

Taichi jumped into the pile and settled into a soft sleep.

He dreamt of a girl with shoulder length hair. She shouted at him and he shouted back. They argued back and forth until the girl slapped him across the face and ran. Yet, in her tears she did not see that she ran into a crosswalk on a green light, and the car could not stop in time. She called out his name, "Taichi, Taichi, Taichi!"

His eyes shot open with Sora shaking him. "Taichi!"

"What?" he gasped, sliding off the pile. The floor was steady, unmoving. "We've stopped?"

Junpei was peering out the slit in the doors. "The Digital Army's got some new soldiers stationed here. Happens a lot, new recruits only want to do things by the book." He frowned, "Figures we'd be their first stop."

Taichi walked over and could hear a loud voice booming. "I am telling you, I am not knowing anything!"

"Angler likes to pretend he's German for some reason," Junpei muttered.

A voice answered, "We're pretty sure you've got stowaways. Just let us check and you can be on your way."

Taichi hissed and pushed open the door a little more. At the front of the train cars was a familiar Chosen. "Hirokazu!"

"And more company," Junpei said.

Taichi twisted his head. He gasped; at the rear of the cars were three more Chosens, two he recognized.

"Know them too?"

"Two are Miyako and Iori, I don't know about the third."

"Hiroshi, a Priest of the Takai."

"What do we do?" Agumon asked, "They're coming from both ends!"

"Any chance they won't check this car?" Ruki asked.

"I don't think so," Junpei said, "They're really out for you guys, aren't they?"

"Long story," Taichi said. How would they get out of this? His eyes glanced around the boxcar; it was solid everywhere. His eyes caught a square on the ceiling a darker color then the rest. "Up there!"

"What good would that do?" Junpei asked.

"It's still dark out," he said, "If we're careful, maybe they won't see us and we can make it further up to another car that was already checked."

"I think it's worth a try," Sora said. She nodded at Piyomon, who fluttered up and pushed the panel out of the way, revealing the star-filled sky.

"Two digimon that can fly and two that can't," the redhead continued as Piyomon returned. Sora took hold of one of her partner's legs and beckoned to Taichi to do the same.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," the bird said.

Taichi took hold of the other leg and Agumon grabbed onto Taich's leg. Kokuwamon hovered over Junpei's head, and the boy grinned at Ruki. "After you?"

"I can handle it myself," she said. Renamon appeared behind her and the two females leapt through the opening. Junpei grumbled as Kokuwamon lifted him up as well.

They made their way across the roofs, sliding on their stomachs and they crouching when required. Taichi kept his gaze forward, but his eyes drifted to the side; due to the angle of the box car, he could not see the ground! He had no idea where Hirokazu was! His heart pounded against his ribcage, but he then realized that if _he_ could not see the ground, then it was likely that Hirokazu could not see the roofs either!

That excitement was snuffed short upon discovering that there were not any other roof 'entrances' into the other boxcars. Why was only one built with that panel? Was it just a mistake or was there damage? Taichi scoffed at himself; was that really important now?

Then Taichi's heart froze, his entire body froze. The Trailmon, Angler, had somehow twisted his entire body around so that the lone eye on the front was staring right at them!

"Ah!" he screamed, "Stowaways!"

He twisted back around and took off like a rocket down the rails. The Chosen had to dig their hands into any knock or cranny they could find to keep themselves from being thrown off.

"He got anxiety or what?" Taichi shouted.

"Yeah," Junpei said, "He kind of panics."

Angler soon shifted gears and the wall of force dropped. Junpei ran a hand along his forehead. "Well, we made it out of that…oh shit!"

An Aquilamon and a Flymon had reached the last boxcar; the Digital Army soldiers split up across them.

Hirokazu was riding with Miyako on the Aquilamon. "It's that guy!" she gasped.

"You know them?" Hirokazu asked.

"Yes," Iori called from the Flymon, "We encountered him shortly before being reassigned to Circuitala."

Taichi reached for his digivice, but Sora grabbed his arm. "We're on the back of a Trailmon, you can't fight here!"

"Yeah, it sucks, but what choice do we have?"

"Piyomon and I will hold them off."

"No you won't!" he snapped, "We're not getting separated, got it?"

The Digital Army digimon flew ever closer. "We need to do something!" Kokuwamon cried.

Ruki pulled out her digivice, "Leave it to me. Renamon!"

"Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

The large fox used her claws to dig into the roof of the box car and she shot balls of fire from the tips of her tail. Aquilamon twisted and barely avoided being sruck, while Flymon was able to maneuver around them.

The priest, Hiroshi, cried out, "Get them, Flymon!"

He fired a barrage of stingers from his rear. "Deadly Sting!"

The Chosen braced for impact but Taichi's digivice exploded in light.

"Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

The large dinosaur had to clench the sides of the boxcar to keep from flying off, but he unleashed his V-Breath Arrow, which incinerated the stingers into dust.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as a string of glowing rings shot from his mouth. They struck the boxcar in front of them, exploding into a sea of splinters. The rest of the train cars were slowed to a stop and vanished over the distance.

"Ah!" Angler screamed, as he chugged faster, _"Gott in Himmel!_ "

Kyuubimon gripped tighter and fired more balls of flame. V-dramon joined her with his V-Breath Arrow.

Kokuwamon turned to Junpei. "Are we going to help them or not?"

He nodded. "Go for it."

Kokuwamon flew past V-dramon and Kyuubimon to the remnants of the destroyed boxcar. "Kokuwamon evolve to Tankmon!"

He dropped down on the tracks, whipped his hand back and grabbed the remnants of the train coupling. His treads flew in reverse as Angler pulled him backwards down the tracks. "Hyper Cannon!" he screamed as a missile fired from his nose cannon.

Aquilamon and Flymon rolled to the side as the missile shot between them. "What are you doing?" Hirokazu screamed, "Get them!"

"We'll go in low," Flymon said, "You give us cover."

"Got it," Aquilamon replied.

Taichi's mind raced: Tankmon was, well, a tank. His defense and offense were high, but he was not that fast or maneuverable. Diving in front was a good move, but he was on the ground, the rest of Taichi's team was on the roof, out in the open. They needed more cover.

"Junpei," he said, "You and Tankmon lay down enough firepower to keep them on the defense, and me and Ruki'll smashed them."

He shook his head. "Tankmon can handle 'em."

His partner let loose a hail of bullets from the turrets on his arms. "Machine Gun Arms!"

Flymon flew in low and let loose a stream of Deadly Stingers that bounced off Tankmon's metal skin. He turned to focus his attack on the insect, but that left him open for a blast from Aquilamon's Blast Rings.

"No1" Junpei shouted as his partner yelped in pain.

Taichi shouted, "We need to do this together dipshit!"

Junpei hesitated, and the nodded. "Tankmon, keep firing and don't let up."

The tank nodded and let loose a steady stream of Hyper Cannons, alternating between blasting Flymon and Aquilamon. With the Digital Army struggling to stay alive, Taichi nodded at Ruki. "Now!"

"Tankmon," Junpei called, "Give 'em one in the middle!"

"Demon Fireball!"

"V-breath Arrow!"

Kyuubimon and V-dramon's attacks struck the missile fired by Tankmon in between Aquilamon and Flymon. The explosion tossed the Digital Army's digimon into a tailspin before smashing into the ground. Without warning, Hirokazu's Guardromon leapt from the back of Aquilamon and fired his Destruction Grenade into Tankmon before he could react.

"No!" Junpei screamed. He dove over the edge of the boxcar, and for a moment Taichi saw himself crying for Agumon. Without a thought, Taichi dove over the edge and wit hhis had outstretched. Junpei's arms knocked into his palm and he clenched tight. The bushy-haired boy was hanging onto the boxcar with one hand while the other's iron grip was on Junpei's arm. The other boy was holding onto Kokuwamon, who's head was only inches from being ripped off by the train tracks.

"Hold on!" Sora cried.

Taichi turned to see Ruki and Sora pulling him back onto the roof before hoisting Junpei back over the edge.

"Dumbass," Ruki muttered.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Boys!"

The two boys glanced at each other. "Probably wasn't the smartest thing I ever did," Junpei chuckled.

"Ditto," Taichi nodded. He motioned with his head to Ruki, "At least you're less complicated."

Junpei rubbed his red cheek. "Yeah, I can only imagine."

The orange-hared girl glared and Junpei addressed his partner. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kokuwamon fluttered his wings slightly. "Never better."

Junpei grinned and then turned to the others. He tapped his fingers on his leg and glanced at the rising sun. He sighed and looked back. "Your plan to destroy the Chosen Masters, is it a surefire thing?"

"We believe so," Sora answered, "And it's the best chance this world has had for a long while."

Junpei turned away again. He was quiet for a long time before chuckling. "What the hell." He turned back, "You saved me and Kokuwamon back there, and call me crazy, but I think you guys might actually do it. So my fee's off the table. I'm with ya guys."

Taichi grinned; maybe he was not so bad after all. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

Miyako rubbed her forehead as she watched the Trailmon vanish in the distance. "We'll never catch up now!" Her head drooped, "I'm not looking forward for the report to General Motomiya."

"Don't worry about that now," Hirokazu said, "I bet they're heading towards Mainframe." He motioned to Iori, "Get one of the army Trailmon down here. I want to be in Mainframe by tomorrow."

To be continued…

 _Next: Taichi's group has arrived in Mainframe, but they're not staying long. After securing their last member, they set off to free Ken Ichijoji from the strongest prison in the Digital World. Chapter 6: Prison of Iron_


	6. Prison of Iron

_**Massive AU. There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_

 _ **a hero, a soldier, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, and a convict. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Junpei jumped out of the boxcar and threw open his arms. "Welcome to Mainframe ladies and gentlemen. If we didn't have that unplanned stop last night, we would have been here early this morning."

Taichi climbed to the ground and scanned the landscape stretched before him. Tall buildings reached for the sky, lights pinpricked in the metal glowing brightly, even in the pre-dusk light. "This is just like Tokyo."

"Yes," Sora nodded, "And New York, and London and any other metropolitan city on Earth. The data from those places collected here and made…" She motioned to the buildings,"…this."

Taichi's eyes drifted to a large body of water to the left. There was a lone island in the center with a large, blocky building, like a fortress. A thought shot into his mind. "Is that…"

Sora nodded quickly and glanced at Junpei and Ruki. They were talking to Angler. "Not yet, but I think we owe our driver an explanation."

Taichi nodded and followed her. "Sorry about that," Junpei said, "Didn't mean to get you involved with the Chosen Masters."

 _"Mein Gott,_ but you did," Angler huffed, "Now how am I to be finding work?"

"You can still work," Junpei protested.

"Yes," Sora nodded, "It was our fault, and you didn't know we were there."

He just huffed, but then chuckled. "Well, it was fun that you gave it to those Digital Army clods. I am hoping that your stay in Mainframe is a quiet one."

Renamon replied, "I have a feeling it will be anything but."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Prison of Iron**

"The Midnight Marinade?" Junpei asked, "I've heard about this place?"

Taichi looked away from studying the marquee which proudly displayed the name in blinking lights, along with "Hotel and Casnio," beneath it. "You've been here?"

He shook his head. "Nah, but I've heard about it. Very expensive."

"We can afford it," Sora answered, "We will meet our contact here."

Taichi blinked. "Contact? What contact?"

Sora hesitated; the others were staring at her. "I promise that everything will be clear shortly." She walked through the double doors, followed shortly by Piyomon.

Junpei whispered into Taichi's ear, "You got a skill for getting ice queens, don't ya?"

Taichi blinked and saw Junpei motioning to Ruki and Renamon, who were following Sora through the doors. "I don't know," Agumon said, "Sora and Piyomon are secretive, but Ruki and Renamon are…"

"Just Ruki and Renamon," Taichi shrugged, "Come on."

After securing their rooms, Sora told them she was going to locate her mysterious contact. Taichi moved to follow her, but she shook her head. "I'll be back shortly," she whispered.

He turned to walk into the casino floor. "I thought I was in charge," he muttered under his breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sora. "Yes," she said, "You are the hero, the commander, but the contact will be expecting me."

Taichi's face turned a deep red. He did not mean for her to hear his complaint. "Um, I didn't mean to…" He swallowed; since it was in the open now, "What else aren't you telling me? I get that you don't want to say anything to Ruki or Junpei yet, but…"

She smiled again, and placed her palm on his cheek. "I am sorry Sir Taichi. You are the savior of the Digital World, and I have complete faith in you."

His face burned even more; how could a fighter like her have such soft, gentle hands? "T-thanks," he said, "I-I didn't mean to…"

Their eyes locked and Taichi was not even aware that Sora was leaning closer until he felt her lips on his. They were cold but not unpleasant, like a cool spring morning. She pulled back, stared in his eyes for another moment before running off.

"Taichi?"

He spun around to see Agumon standing behind him. "How long have you been there?" he snapped.

The dinosaur shrugged. "I don't know, a few seconds." He cocked his head to the side, "What was Sora doing to you?"

"Nothing!" he hissed.

His voice dropped to a whisper, "Was she about to suck your blood? I thought vampires went for the neck."

"Quiet!" he snapped, "Don't say a word to anyone about this!"

"But why?"

"Just don't!"

They found the others at a table in the bar. "I would have thought you'd be at the card tables," Taichi said.

Ruki smiled slightly. "Later."

"You're a card player?" Junpei asked, "I thought you said you were a cage fighter."

"It's how I make a living," she answered.

Taichi snorted. "Yeah, completely different world, yet it still revolves around money."

A waitress appeared and placed glasses full of beverages on the table. "We ordered a round for everyone," Junpei said.

"Fine by me!" Agumon exclaimed as he guzzled down his drink.

The larger boy glanced at the two empty seats. "Sora and Piyomon won't be here?"

"She went to see this contact," Taichi answered.

"So who is it?"

He shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

His eyes narrowed. "Really? So what do you know?"

Taichi stared back over the top of his glass. Did he really want to know, or was it just a test to see if Taichi really _did_ know? Probably both.

Taichi smirked and Junpei's brow furrowed. "So how come you have all the answers?"

"Because he's the hero!" Agumon exclaimed.

Kokuwamon blinked. "Hero?"

Taichi beamed. "Yeah, I'm the savior of the Digital World." He patted Agumon on the back, "Because of my secret Digimon."

"You mean that V-dramon?" Kokuwamon asked, "Yeah, I've never heard of that digimon before."

"It's not that big a deal," Junpei muttered, "Probably got the wires crossed in his digivice or something."

"Actually…" Agumon began but Taichi elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry," he said.

Junpei turned to Ruki, "So why are you with them"

"We kinda trashed her arena," Agumon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So it's money?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruki stared into her drink. "I'm here because I want to be the best. If I can defeat the Chosen Masters, I'll be one of the strongest Chosen in the Digital World!"

Taichi blinked. How was he supposed to react to that? "Um, I'm not sure if we'll be actually going up against the Chosen Masters."

Ruki stared at him. "How else do you think it will end?" Her voice lowered, "If we cut their power, they'll be vulnerable, and we'll have a chance to defeat them."

Her eyes narrowed on Taichi, "And after that, Renamon and I want a match with you and your partner."

Agumon blinked. "What the hell did I do?"

For the first time, a thin smile appeared on Ruki's lips. "Defeating an unknown digimon? Our names will be everywhere!"

Junpei shook his head, ""That's cold. Attacking your teammate."

"We have no need of teammates," Renamon said, "Or friends. Our purpose is to be the strongest."

Taichi stared at Ruki and felt a cold pit in his stomach. "So you're saying we can't trust you."

"Trust and friendship are two different things," she said, "We're with you because of a chance to defeat the Chosen Masters, that's all. We're not gonna turn you in or anything."

Taichi was still going to sleep with one eye open.

He took a sip of his drink and Hikari suddenly came into his head. He could see in his mind's eye Hikari's brother, or rather some weird faceless boy since he had no idea what Hikari's brother looked like, facing off against a black shadow. "If we do have to fight the Chosen Master's, I'll be glad to take down that prick who killed Hikari's brother…"

"Who's Hikari?" Junpei asked.

At that moment, the lights dimmed save for the illumination of the stage at the far corner. A brown-haired boy emerged from behind the curtains. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Moonlight Marinade! I am your host, Zenjirou Tsurugi. We've got a special night for you tonight, but first up is our headliner, the one and only teen idol, Nene!"

He stepped aside as a very attractive girl stepped onto stage. She wore a strapless purple dress and knee-high boots. Her long hair was streaming out of the top of her head in two long strands.

The others turned their attention to Nene's song and Taichi let out the breath he was holding. Sora would have killed him if…

He stared at his drink. As if things were screwed up enough already, now he had to add awkward romantic tension to the mix. He rubbed his lips with his fingers. Why did she do that? He was not complaining, but...

He thought back to Sora and Piyomon's conversation yesterday. Okay, it was clear that she _did_ have feelings for him, but she only met him a few days ago, how could she fall in love that quickly? And what were _his_ feelings? She was beyond cute, and after everything that happened to her, she obviously still kept her 'goodness.' Corrupted by a digital vampire? It would have been so easy for her and Hikari both, to give into darkness, but they did not. They still wanted to save the Digital World, and if he was the prophesied savior, then he was going to do it.

"Her voice is beautiful," Renamon said.

Ruki only gave a slight nod.

"She reminds me a bit of you, actually."

The girl stared. "What?"

"Her voice, it's a little like yours."

Ruki blushed slightly and looked away.

Once the song was finished, Zenjirou and Nene made their way through the tables to chat with the humans and digimon seated around the tables.

"She's coming here?" Junepi gasped, "Oh crap, do I look okay? I don't have food in my teeth or anything, do I?"

"You always have food in your teeth," Kokuwamon said.

"Thanks," he sneered.

"Good evening," Zenjirou said, "How are you doing so far?"

Ruki and Renamon were as silent as always, and Junpei was stumbling over his words. "We're fine," Taichi said.

Nene glanced at the humans and digimon. "So you're Sora's friends?"

"What?" Taichi gasped.

Zenjirou smirked. "Don't worry. She contacted me a few days ago, asking if I could refer someone to her."

"Why you?"

"Lots of people passed through my casino," he answered, "Some pass through, and if the bill is too high, some stay for quite a long time" He motioned to the elevators before walking away, "You'll find them both upstairs."

"Damn," Taichi muttered, "Is everyone here a criminal?"

* * *

Taichi at least understood now why they were able to book an industrial suite: a group of smaller rooms connected to a large conference-style room. Sora and Piyomon were in that room, along with a blond boy.

His eyes locked onto Sora's. She stared back for a moment but addressed them all. "I'm sorry for leaving you downstairs, but I had to see that the last piece was ready." She motioned to the girl, "This is Toma and his Gaomon partner."

He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you."

Sora seemed to read Taichi's mind. "He got for us something very difficult to get."

"What?" Junpei asked.

Sora hesitated, but then nodded. "Yes, it's time to tell you everything, and I think we'd better start at the beginning."

Her moved to his mouth, but hesitated for a moment before pulling out her top teeth. The others gasped, but Taichi knew the real shock was to come. Sora tossed the false teeth aside and pulled back her lips to reveal her two prominent fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Junpei shouted.

She nodded, "I am Sora Takenoushi, General of the Dead Kingdom."

At that statement, even Ruki and Renamon paled. "Dead Kingdom?" the fox asked, "You mean, that Chosen girl who was corrupted?"

"She's not!" Taichi protested.

"You've met her?" Ruki asked.

"The first day I got to this world. Princess Hikari is…"

"Allow me to explain," Sora said. She delved into a short history of Myotismon, Hikari and the Chosen Masters.

"That is f-ed up!" Junpei said, "Myotismon seriously did that to her?"

Sora nodded and held her head low, "Did it to both of us."

"And that bastard Yamato killed her brother like that? Crap, I hate this guy even more."

Sora swallowed, "But now let's talk about our plan to stop the Chosen Masters." She motioned to Toma, who nodded and typed something onto his laptop. A projection appeared on the far wall, an image of a tall black tower, unadorned save for a large circle with four small orbs in the four direction points; the Chosen Masters' emblem.

"These are the power sources of the Chosen Masters," Sora explained, "Each tower transmits the energies of one of the Digi-eggs of the Dark Masters. They give the Chosen Masters their powers."

She nodded and Toma changed the image to a large continent. "They are located in the four points on the Server Continent, with Mainframe in the center." She took a breath, "The Towers are unguarded, and unmanned. The only defense is the anti-evolution field. In order for us to break through that, we're going to need the help of the person who made it, Ken Ichijoji."

Junpei laughed, "That's who you want me to break out of prison?" He pointed out the window to the large bay in the distance. "That's why we had to come here, isn't it? We're breaking into Diode Matrix?"

Sora nodded. "Toma has hacked into the Chosen Masters system and downloaded the blueprints. We sneak in, free Ken, and with his help, we'll break the anti-evolution field. Then the Digiegss will be defenseless."

Silence filled the room. "I know that I'm asking a lot," she said, "So if anyone wishes to leave, now is the time to do it."

Taichi glanced at Toma. "What about him?"

"In my world, I'm part of an organization called DATS that deals with digital threats. We chased a criminal named Kurata into the Digital World, I believe that he's working with the Chosen Masters. I'll help you out, if you leave Kurata to me."

Junpei glanced at Kokuwamon, who nodded. "Well, after everything you just told us, I really want to stick it to those Chosen Masters, even more than before. We're in."

"Me and Renamon's position hasn't change," Ruki said.

Sora grinned. "I'm really happy to hear that." She turned to Toma, "Show us the plans."

The blueprints appeared on the wall. She stared at Taichi, "How should we break inside?"

* * *

Soldiers stationed at the prison tended to spend nights at places such as the Midnight Marinade. Zenjirou was more than happy to help, for a price, and he made certain that Nene and his other serving girls slipped a little extra into their drinks. They would sleep peacefully until the next afternoon, which gave Taichi's group enough time to steal their uniforms, and, with Tomas's quick skills fabricating fake id's, their identities as well. The only issue would be their digimon; hopefully if the guards okayed their ids, they would only give a passing glance to their partners.

Taichi sat in the back of the boat while the Coelmon's pulled it across the bay. He glanced over at Sora. Two days of nonstop planning left no time to talk to her. Should he do it now? He cleared his throat, "Sora…"

"We're here," Toma said as the boat slowed and bumped into the dock. The steel walls of Diode Matrix Prison stretched to the sky. "Anyone else having second thoughts?" Junpei shivered.

They made their way up the stone pavement while pulling the cardboard boxes they liberated from the soldiers when they took their uniforms. Taichi stared at his badge: Toma had used the necessary identification numbers from the soldiers, only adding their pictures. "Let's hope these work."

"They should," Toma said, "They'll only check the Chosen Master's seal and the i.d. number."

Sora ran her thumb over the fake name displayed in gold letters. "Too bad there weren't more females. It's going to be hard enough for me to pass as a 'Katsuharu." She tucked more of her red hair beneath her cap and glanced at Ruki, whose hair flowed free around her shoulders. "Lucky."

"Only because I'm smaller," she frowned

They approached the two guards at the entrance. "Okay everyone," Taichi whispered, "Just pretend like you belong here."

Taichi flashed his badge to the first guard while the second took down the name. "Teppi Tachibana."

Junpei held up his badge: "Teru Nakayama."

Sora: "Katsuharu Ito."

Ruki: "Chiaki Nakamura"

Toma : "Tomoki Himi."

The guards waved them through without even glancing at their digimon. "We're in," Agumon said, "What do we do now?"

"Find out where Ken's being held," Taichi answered.

"I'll need a terminal," he answered.

"We also need to look like we know what we're doing," Junpei cautioned, "If we're wandering around, it's gonna look suspicious."

"Where would there be one?" Taichi asked.

"At a guard station. There should be one at the end of this hall."

They made their way down through the silver passage and found a phone along with a touchpad attached to the wall. "This'll do," Toma answered.

"This is a guard station?" Kokuwamon asked.

"It's an emergency contact," Toma explained, "When I memorized the blueprint, I must have focused on the computer terminals, not guard stations."

"Whatever!" Junpei hissed, "Just hurry."

While Toma's fingers entered commands into the screen, Taichi wandered through the open doorway into a platform that ran along the walls of the large, octagonal room. He stepped closer to the edge and rested his hands on the guardrails to peer through the large opening. Below were humans and digimon dressed in orange jumpsuits, chattering and congregating around the tables.

A cold pit opened in his stomach. He slunk back to the others. "W-who did you say was imprisoned here again?"

"The Chosen Masters send their most dangerous criminals here," Sora explained, "Most of them are freedom fighters and rebels."

Taichi frowned, "Yeah, but just 'cause they hate the Chosen Masters doesn't mean they're our friends either." He turned to Toma, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Got it," the blond boy answered, "E-Block, Cell 15."

Taichi rubbed his hands together. "Okay, no problems so far, so we stick to the rest of the plan." He nodded at Toma, "Can you hack the rest of the system from here?"

"I think so."

"Then stay with them Ruki." He turned to the others, "Let's get Ken."

Taichi took a breath as they entered the main room. He tried not to stare over the guardrails, but found himself staring at the teen boy and girls, along with various types of Child digimon. Were they all really criminals, or just rebels, like Sora said?

They passed by another set of guards who only cast them a fleeting glance. Either everyone assumed that they belonged there, or the Digital Army was a lot more restrictive then he thought.

"Be carful," Sora said as they stepped into the long hallways of E-Block, "The most dangerous prisoners are here."

So dangerous that the cells were contained on separate power and access lines. They already knew the Ken was held in E-Block, so the next phase of the plan involved Toma hacking into the system and releasing the cell locks on Blocks A-D. While the guards dealt with the chaos, Junpei would hack the lock on Ken's cell.

"This is it," Piyomon said.

They stood in front of a door that blended into the pale white of the wall, invisible save for the thin outline and numeric keypad at the side. "Can you do it?" Kokuwamon asked his partner.

Junpei grinned, "Of course! I'm the best lockpick in the Digital World."

Before Taichi could yell at him to be quiet, blinking red filled the air as a klaxon blazed. A moment later, a mix of chaotic shouts and screams echoed through the hall.

"I take it that's my cue," Junpei said. "Give me the pliers."

He pulled two, small metal picks from his pocket. He placed them inches apart on the side of the keypad. There was a short zap of energy and the panel swung open.

"Soldering irons?" Taichi asked.

"EMP picks," Junpei smirked, "Gifts from the guy who taught me here." He eyed Taichi, "You'd probably get along."

"Are you two bonding now?" Sora gasped, "Hurry up!"

"Got it," Junpei grinned.

The door popped open with a hiss. Taichi took a deep breath and swung the door out. Inside was a boy with chin-length black hair seated cross-legged on the bed with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed. Sora cleared her throat, "Ken Ichijoji?"

His eyes opened slowly. "Who are you? You're not guards."

"How did you know that?" Taichi asked.

"Guards would already know who I was," he said.

Sora continued, "We're here to set you free."

He studied them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora Takenouchi," she bowed.

"I'm Taichi Yagami," he said, "And we're here because Princess Hikari sent us."

He raised his eyebrow. "What does the Dead Princess want with me?"

"We need your help. The Digital World's being overrun by the Chosen Masters…"

"I will not help you," he said, "I tried to take this world from them once before, and I fell into my own darkness. I will remain here, it is my…" He motioned to the small Wormmon at his side, " _our_ penance."

"Are you kidding me?" Junpei gasped, "We break this guy out, and he doesn't want to go?"

"Listen to me," Sora said, "This time is different."

"How?"

She pointed at Taichi, "This is the savior from the prophecy!"

He cocked his head to the side. "What makes him so special?"

"He has a digimon partner this world has never seen before!"

Ken's hands twitched. "That…fulfils part of the prophecy, yes, but why do you need me, savior?"

It took Taichi a moment to realize he was addressing him. "Um, b-because the Chosen Masters are using your technology…"

Ken uncrossed his legs and let them fall over the edge of the bed. "What?"

"We don't have a lot of time for this!" Junpei said as his hands flailed at the blaring red lights.

"They are using your technology to guard their power centers," Sora explained, "the Digieggs of the four Dark Masters!"

Ken inhaled. "In the name of the Sovereigns!" he gasped.

The Wormmon glanced at him. "Ken?"

He stared at her again. "If what you say is true…." He sighed and nodded, "Very well."

Taichi wiped sweat his from forehead. "Hurry up and let's get the hell out of here!"

Sora threw off her soldier jacket and pants to reveal another set underneath. "Get these on and hurry."

Ken pulled on the spare uniform over his orange jumpsuit and he and Wormmon fell in line behind the others. They raced into the main area to see chaos erupting through the building. Guards and their partner digimon were trying to corral prisoners back into their respective halls. Some had willingly surrendered, while others were fighting to the death. "Should we do something?" Agumon asked.

Taichi hesitated. If they were fighting against the Chosen Masters…

"Taichi, we do not have the time," Sora cautioned.

He frowned and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, we've got to go."

The guards at the front must have been called inside; Taichi's group breezed through the doors, but he would not breathe in relief until they were speeding away on a Digital Army speedboat that they had 'borrowed' from the dock.

"I can't believe we got away with that," Junpei said.

His partner paled. "Um, maybe we didn't."

Junpei looked to where his partner was pointing. "Shit."

A boat was moving towards them from the prison complex; one that contained four familiar humans and four familiar digimon. "Them again?" Taichi hissed, "They don't give up, do they?"

Hirokazu's voice boomed through a megaphone, "Hand over Ichijoji and surrender!"

"I take it you've encountered them before?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," Agumon frowned, "They're like old friends now."

"You know what our answer's gonna be!" Taichi shouted across the water.

Hirokazu smirked and made a motion with his hands. Miyako and Hiroshi ordered their Aquilamon and Flymon into the air.

"Come on!" Agumon shouted to his partner, "What are you waiting for? Evolve me!"

Taichi grabbed his digivice, but hesitated. "What's wrong?" the dinosaur asked.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he stared at the younger boy on the other boat. "The same reason _he_ hasn't ordered his Ankylomon to attack; he's too big for that boat."

"And he probably can't float either," Ruki said, "Which means we're all useless. Damn it!"

"I'm not," Piyomon said, as she fluttered into the air, "Piyomon evolve to Saberdramon!"

"You cannot do it alone," Renamon protested.

"Then she won't be," Ken said, holding up a dark digivice, "Wormmon?"

His partner nodded before leaping into the air. "Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

The insect man shot into the air and slashed with the blade on his gauntlet. "Spiking Finish!"

Flymon's wings moved at supersonic speed. "Howling Noise!"

Stingmon darted back and groaned as the soundwaves ripped over him. "M-moon Shooter!" Needles shot from his arms and ripped into Flymon's underside.

"No!" Hiroshi cried.

"Help him!" Miyako shouted.

Aquilamon took a breath, "Blast…"

Saberdramon screamed as her talons dug into Aquilamon's back. The eagle spun quickly and finished his attack, "Rings!"

Saberdramon screamed as she was hit point-blank, but was still able to execute another attack. "Mach Shadow!" She rammed Aquilamon in the gut and he spiraled towards the water.

"No!" Miyako cried.

Aquilamon flung open his wings and soared across the water before shooting back into the sky.

"They're doing okay," Taichi said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Enough of this!" Hirokazu shouted. He held up his digivice, "Guardromon!"

His own partner shot into the air and exploded in light. "Guardromon evolve to Andromon!"

He landed on Aquilamon's back and swung out a beam of crescent light. "Spiral Sword!"

Stingmon and Saberdramon darted aside as the beam passed inches between them. Flymon shot out stingers from his abdomen, striking both the insect man and shadow bird.

Hirokazu exploded with laughter. "I'm gonna enjoy beating you to the ground!"

"We've got to do something!" Junpei cried.

"Evolve me!" Agumon cried, "Do it!"

Taichi's fingers hesitated over his digivice. V-dramon would sink the boat, but if he jumped into the water, he would not be able to attack and float at the same time. Junpei's Tankmon would sink like a stone. Could Kyuubimon…?

"Enough!" Sora shouted. She jumped onto the front of the boat and held up her digivice. "I won't let you hurt them! They're my…my friends! And I will do everything I can to stop you!"

Her digivice exploded in light. She stared at it and then smiled. "Yes, I understand. Saberdramon!"

Her partner screamed as she, too, was enveloped in light. "Saberdramon evolve to Karatemon!"

"No freakin way!" Junpei gasped.

"She evolved!" said Kokuwamon.

"A Fully Evolved Digimon," Renamon said, "Amazing."

Sora smirked and pointed at the Digimon of the Digital Army. "Show them our power."

Karatenmon pulled two swords out of the sheaths at her side. She shot like a bullet across Flymon and Aquilamon, stopping a few meters in the air. Both Digimon were motionless for a second before they regressed to their Child forms in a burst of light. Andromon tumbled off of the falling Hawkmon and fired two missiles from the panel in his chest.

"Gatling Missile!"

Karatenmon twirled at the last moment and flapped her wings, sending out a maelstrom of feathers. "Ballistic Feathers!"

The projectiles tore through the missiles, ripping them into harmless splinters before continuing to their true target. Andromon yelled out as his body was lacerated before he regressed to Guardromon. He dropped like dead weight and disappeared through the water.

Karatenmon dove over the heads of the Digital Soldiers with inches to spare before placing both her hands on the boat and speeding her teammates to safety.

* * *

"Damn it!" Hirokazu shouted, "Damn it!"

Iori watched his temper tantrum before clearing his throat. "If I may speak freely, why didn't you let us warn the prison ahead of time? You said you knew they were coming here…"

"Quiet!" the Lieutenant snapped, "Once Guardromon surfaces again, we are going after them!"

"What about the report to the General?" Miyako questioned.

"I will handle that," he said.

The purple-haired girl leaned in close to Iori and Hiroshi. "He said that the last time," she whispered, "You get the feeling he's blaming all this on us?"

"Maybe," Iori whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiroshi.

"I wonder if he's even sending reports…"

* * *

Once Taichi's group reached the dock, Karatenmon regressed to Piyomon. "That was great," Sora grinned.

"Your partner evolved," Taichi smiled, "That's so cool."

Sora blushed and then cleared her throat, "Well, we'd better get back to the hotel before the Digital Army comes after us. We can discuss our next move there."

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to get out of town or something?" Junpei asked.

"No need," Toma answered, "Zenjirou's no fan of the Chosen Masters. He'll protect us."

Taichi patted the blond boy's back. "And you're pretty good with that hacking stuff."

He shrugged. "It's not as difficult as you'd think." He smiled, "Besides, your plan was genius. It worked like clockwork. You're really good at this."

Taichi blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well…"

As they exited the docks, Ken kept his eyes on Sora on Piyomon.

"What's wrong, Ken?" Wormmon asked.

His partner continued to stare at the redheaded girl and her bird partner. "When Chosen digimon evolve to the next level for the first time, they regress to their Baby 2 forms, but she didn't."

"You're saying she had that form all along?"

Ken nodded. "Yes, I think so. Also, when Taichi introduced himself, he acted like his name wasn't that important, like I shouldn't recognize it. And he referred to the Dead Princess as Princess Hikari, very formal." His eyes narrowed on Sora, "She hasn't told him, so what else is she hiding?"

To be continued…

 _Next: With the team finally complete, Taichi's group begins their true mission. They make their way to destroy the sources of the Chosen Masters power, but is everything as it seems? Chapter 7: West and South: Towers of Power._

Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter; major developments.

And please remember to review.


	7. West and South: Towers of Power

_**Massive AU. There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_

 _ **a hero, a soldier, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, and a convict. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

The tower was not as big as Taichi thought, it was tall, though, stretching into the sky. It was more like a steeple from the front of a temple: a tall, but thin black object. "This is it?" he asked.

"Yup," Junpei frowned, "Those are the Towers of the Chosen Masters."

Toma approached and slowly let his hand rest on it. "Everyone's heard about these Four Towers, that they're somehow connected to the Chosen Masters, but no one knows how. Not even the Digital Army seems to know."

"What about the person in charge of the Digital Army?" Taichi asked, "What's his rank?"

"General," Sora explained.

"Well, I'm sure he knows," the bushy-haired boy continued.

Ken sighed as he stared at the Tower. "It's just like my Control Spires," he frowned, "The same exact design."

"So why isn't anyone here?" Agumon asked, "This thing is just sitting on the top of the tallest mountain around."

"Because of what it can do," Ken sighed. He motioned to the small dinosaur, "Go ahead, evolve."

Agumon and Taichi glanced at each other and the human pulled out his digivice. "Okay, do it."

"Agumon evolve to…."

His words echoed far, but nothing happened. "That's what it does," Toma said, running his hand along the outside, "It can halt evolutions."

"More than that," Ken explained, "If a higher level digimon approaches, they will regress to their Child form."

Taichi nodded. "So the Chosen Masters don't need to keep it guarded, anyone that comes close won't be able to do any damage." He frowned, "Though why wouldn't they send anyone here _after_ we freed Ken?"

"They probably just haven't guessed yet," Sora said, "And hopefully once they do figure it out, we'll have succeeded."

The others nodded in agreement, though Ken was staring at his feet. "Ken?"

He blinked and then gave a slight smile. "It's nothing."

Though Taichi did notice that Ken was staring at Sora with a strange look in his eyes.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 7**

 **West and South: Towers of Power**

Junpei knocked on the tower's black walls. "So how do we open it up?"

All eyes focused on Ken. "It's up to you," Wormmon said from his shoulder.

Ken sighed and held up his digivice. "If they've built a similar, but different, system, it will take me a while to crack it, but if they have copied my designs then…"

He touched the digivice to the tower. Silence filled the air, but then the device beeped and a clicking sound echoed through the structure.

"Did that work?" Agumon asked.

Taichi held up his digivice. "Let's find out. Do it."

"Agumon evolve to…"

Everyone held their breaths as the dinosaur shouted out his evolution command, and they exhaled with relief when he exploded in light. "…V-dramon!"

Ken gave a slight smile. "Good, at the very least, I can disable these mistakes."

"Now what?" Junpei asked.

The tower echoed upon Ken's knuckle bouncing against the wall. "It should be here…ah." He ran his hands along surface until his fingers pressed into a panel, invisible to all save those that knew it would be there. The tower gave a loud hum and the front opened like two double doors. Inside was a Digiegg, resting upon a small platform, a variety of blinking lights flashing in the interior.

"And that's a Digiegg of one the Dark Masters?" Renamon asked, "It does not look evil."

"Just like any of us," Ken said. He stared at the blue Digiegg, "Everyone starts out this innocent."

Sora nodded and motioned to Taichi. "And now, fulfil the first part of your destiny. Destroy this abomination."

Taichi stared at the egg. "Go ahead V-dramon, do it."

The blue dragon inhaled and then blasted out white energy. "V-breath Arrow!"

The egg vanished in an explosion so strong that Taichi's group was knocked back as the tower dissolved into nothing.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Junpei asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, strange," Ken said, "I didn't think the Dark Masters in their Digiegg forms would have that much power."

"That's why the Chosen Masters use them," Sora said quickly, "But we'd better hurry to the Southern Tower while we still have the element of surprise."

* * *

Iori's eyes focused on Hirokazu as they trekked through the flatlands. After leaving the Diode Matrix prison, the lieutenant ordered them to the western area of the continent before suddenly telling them to head south.

Miyako wiped sweat from her forehead. "It's so freakin' hot," she whined, "What's going on?"

"The southern area is always hot," Hawkmon said.

"That's not what I meant," she said, "Sir, why are we heading this way?"

"Because that's where Yagami and Takenouchi are going," Hirokazu answered.

"How do you know that?" Iori questioned.

"It's obvious," he sneered, "They freed Ichijoji for a reason. They're heading towards the Four Towers."

"What for?" Hiroshi asked, cleaning the dirt from his white robe, "Why are those towers important to the Chosen Masters?"

"That's above your security clearance," he said, "But we need to stop them."

"Then why not call for reinforcements?" Iori questioned, "Send squads to guard them?"

"They'll go into hiding," he said, "We need to lure them out so we can capture them."

Iori hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head. "That doesn't make sense! Isn't the priority to secure the towers?"

Hirokazu stopped and turned to him. " _I'm_ in charge, understand?"

The younger boy hesitated again, but then nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." He glanced at the sky, "Sun's setting, we'd better make camp for the night." He pulled a water bottle from his bag, "Guardromon and I will scout ahead a little. I want camp set up when I get back."

"Sir!" they called.

Once Hirokazu and his partner were out of sight, Miyako stuck out her tongue. "Ass! Gonna pig out why we do all the work. That's why he never eats with us."

Iori pulled out his D-terminal. "Cover me."

"What?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm contacting HQ."

"Why?"

"This is against protocol," he explained, "Besides that, I think the lieutenant is not fit to command."

"Yeah, but…" Miyako said.

Iori entered commands onto his D-terminal. "This is Iori Hida, I have an important message concerning Lt. Hirokazu Shiota."

The young teenager on the monitor blinked. "I don't see your name in our active mission list. You're supposed to be assigned to Circuitalia."

Iori blinked. "B-but we were assigned by the general to hunt down the party from the Dead Kingdom."

"One moment," she said. The screen fizzled and was replaced by a young man with a curly haircut.

"General!" Iori saluted.

"At ease," the teenage boy said, "Chiaki just told me that you're supposedly on a mission assigned by me?"

"Yes. Lt. Hirokazu Shiota…"

The general gasped. "What? That's the name he gave? That exact name?"

Iori nodded. "Y-yes. He said you assigned him to hunt down the terrorist group from the Dead Kingdom…"

"Where are you now?"

"Heading towards the Southern Tower."

"Shit! Keep your eye on him. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Y-yeah," Iori said as the screen went dark, "Yes sir…"

* * *

Taichi's group had traveled as far as they could before the sun dipped below the horizon. The mountains had slowly degraded until there were only slight hills dotting their path. Since they would soon be crossing desert, they decided to camp in the relative safety of the few boulders littering the area.

"They're leaving again?" Toma asked, watching as Sora and Piyomon departed for the oasis.

"They like to eat alone," Taichi explained as he downed a piece of salted meat.

"We wouldn't care," Gaoamon protested.

"Are you sure?" Ruki asked, "Those canteens are full of blood, you know."

"Another tragedy," Ken sighed, "Sometimes I think this world enjoys what it puts us through."

Taichi cleared his throat. "Um, why were you in prison? I mean, I know you built those towers, but…"

"Yeah," Junpei nodded, "We've all heard the stories, but it happened before we came to this world."

Ken sighed and Wormmon put a leg on his back. "Ken…"

The campfire reflected in his eyes, "I was the Digimon Kaiser, I was death incarnate. I didn't kill ten, I didn't kill fifty, I killed hundreds, I killed thousands! And those I didn't kill, I enslaved. With the Black Rings I created an army of slaves, with the Control Spires, I was free from opposition. And I didn't do it for freedom, I didn't do it for vengeance, I did it because I _liked_ it, I did it because I was _good_ at it. The stories you heard? Yes, they're true, all of them."

A thick silence hung in the air. "W-why did you stop?" Taichi asked.

"I challenged the Chosen Masters, and I lost. I've spent my time since then paying for my crimes." He sighed, "But now I see that the Chosen Masters are corrupt and oppressive. Once we have defeated them, Wormmon and I will go into exile."

He looked at Taichi, "But once the Chosen Masters are defeated, what will you do?"

The bushy haired boy blinked. "I, um, I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin, "I didn't really think of it."

"The world will be yours, so to speak," Ken said, "If you free it, you'll have a responsibility to care for it."

Taichi's mind raced. "I…um, well, m-maybe Princess Hikari will take over…"

"Yes," Ken said, " _Princess_ Hikari." He took a breath, "Um, has Sora told you anything else about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Ken smiled, "Nothing. Um, should we schedule our watches for tonight?"

"I'll go first," Ruki volunteered.

"I'll take second then," Taichi nodded.

With the rest of the night planned out, the others crawled into their sleeping bags. Taichi realized that Sora had not yet returned. He walked to the oasis and saw the red-haired girl seated on the bank with her feet in the water. Piyomon was curled up beside her.

He cleared his throat and the small bird was in the air in a flash. "Who's there?!"

"It's me," he said, stepping into the moonlight, "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the night," Sora said.

Taichi plopped beside her. "Um, I've been wondering, how come you can walk around in the sunlight?"

She giggled and shrugged, "It just seems that digital vampires don't have that problem."

Taichi stared out across the water, a seamless reflection of the night sky. "I think we need to talk."

She sighed. "Yes we do." She motioned to her partner, "Can you give us some time alone?"

Piyomon stared at her and then at Taichi. "Y-yeah, sure."

The two teenagers continued to stare off into the distance, neither one sure how to proceed, neither one wanting to be the first to break the silence.

Finally Sora sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Sorry?" he blinked, "What are you sorry for? _I'm_ not."

She smiled. "Well, thank you for that, but… I haven't told you everything. Princess Hikari's brother…I…we…" She swallowed, "We were in love."

He blinked. "B-but weren't you like, ten years old?"

She pulled her knees close to her chest. "You do a lot of growing up when you're forced to survive on your own. But after he was gone, after I was turned into _this_ , I swore I'd never open my heart again but…"

She stared at him, "But…damn it! He made me feel so special, and when I'm with you… you make me feel the same."

Taichi's heart was beating against his rib cage like the loudest drum players he had ever seen, "Sora, I…" He sighed, "I want to help you, I want to _be_ with you."

"But we can't," she exclaimed, "I'm not like other girls. I can't bear children. Myotismon's curse robbed that of me."

Now what should he say? "A-are you sure?"

"I haven't had a period in five years."

Damn it, that was really stupid thing for him to ask. "Sora, we…we don't have to think about that yet. If we really are stuck here forever then…"

She shook her head, "That's another thing. All the humans here are teenagers, but most of us came here when we were children, and the Chosen that are appearing _now_ are children themselves. There aren't any adults here that we know of. We don't know what will happen to us as we get older. We might be here for the rest of our lives, or the same force that brought us here could one day just send us back without any warning."

She stared into Taichi's eyes, "And we're from different worlds…"

Taichi swallowed. Now what? "T-that doesn't matter. Sora, whatever time I have here, I want to spend it with you."

Small tears flowed from Sora's eyes, "Oh Taichi…"

* * *

Ruki grumbled as she stomped over the pebble-covered ground. That stupid ass was late for his turn. Where the hell was he? And where did Takenouchi run off to? She smirked. The two of them had better not be…

She stopped at the perimeter of the oasis and her mouth dropped. Taichi and Takenouchi were at the shoreline of the water, and they definitely _were_ …

They had not seen her yet, and she slunk back into the darkness.

She tried not to puke on the way back.

* * *

Taichi woke the next morning with the sun beating on his eyes. Memories of last night flooded back to him and he bolted upright. "Shit!"

Sora stirred beside him. She blinked and then sat upright as well. Realizing her mistake, she covered her breasts with her arms. "Stop gawking!"

The boy turned away as he yanked on his shorts. She had been staring pretty hard too…

And she was really that concerned now after what happened last night?

They ran back to camp to see Junpei holding up a sausage link on a stick while Kokuwamon cooked it with his electric attack. He gave a sly smile. "Morning."

Toma gave him the same look. "Um, good morning." He motioned to a plate of sizzling meat, "We saved you breakfast."

Taichi nodded his thanks and started eating. Did they know or were they just assuming?

He glanced at Sora, who was chatting with Piyomon. They then walked over to Ruki and Renamon. Crap, was she gonna tell her?

"Taichi?" Agumon asked in a whisper, "What happened last night?"

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "W-what do you mean?"

"I was sleeping when I suddenly got these strange feelings for Piyomon and…"

"Quiet!" he hissed, "I'll, um… I'll tell you later."

Agumon gave him a strange look. "Humans," he muttered.

Taichi's eyes were focused on Sora as they continued towards the Southern Tower. What was he supposed to do now? This was not like a manga where getting the girl was only the beginning. Well, it was the beginning, but he had no idea how to keep going. Should he talk to her now? Should he wait until they were alone? They would have to tell the others eventually, should they just get it over with?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Agumon whispered.

"Yeah," he said, "Never better."

He gave him another strange look. "Is it because you're in love with Sora?"

His heart dropped to his stomach. "H-how did you know that?"

The dinosaur rolled his eyes. "I could feel it coming from you last night."

His partner was not as clueless as Taichi thought. "Don't tell anyone," he said, " _I'm_ not even sure what's happening."

"Sora," Ken said, "Can you tell us more about how the Chosen Masters got hold of the Digieggs of the Dark Masters?"

The redhead nodded. "Um…Myotismon invaded Earth and took Hikari back to the Digital World. We returned here too, but we found that the Dark Masters had taken control in the meanwhile. We tried to find Hikari at the same time as we fought the Dark Masters. That's when Myotismon took me and…"

She paused and then continued, "When they arrived in Myotismon's lair, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa each had a Digiegg of one of the Dark Masters."

"But not Ta…" Ken cleared his throat, "Um, not their leader?"

Sora nodded. "Yes. Hikari's brother, their leader, did not have one."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. After they defeated Myotismon, Yamato betrayed Hikari's brother and killed him. They banished Hikari, myself and the rest of Myotismon's kingdom to the Dark Ocean. They then set up those towers to broadcast the energy of the Dark Masters over their empire."

"But you came in before that, right?" Toma asked Ken.

The raven-haired boy nodded. "When I…challenged the Chosen Masters, they had a strange energy source, but I had no idea where it came from."

"No one did," Sora frowned, "No one except the ones that watched their battle with Myotismon. Me, Hikari and her brother, and now there's only two of us left."

"I think we are here," Gaomon said.

Before them another black tower was nestled in a nook of sand dunes. "At least this one's kind of hidden," Taichi said. He nodded at Ken, "Go ahead."

The black haired boy held up his digivice but his hand hesitated in the air. "Ken?" Wormmon asked.

He placed the device against the cold metal and the familiar click echoed through the structure. He pressed on the hidden panel and the front opened like a clamshell. The pearl containing the essence of a digimon sat within.

Taichi nodded at Agumon again. "Okay, let's do it."

"Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

The dragon man stomped to the orb. "Wait," Ken said, "Are we sure these belong to the Dark Masters?"

Sora's eyes darkened. "Of course they do, I've told you that countless times, why ask now?"

Ken stared at the orange digiegg. "Something about this doesn't seem right…"

V-dramon looked to Taichi. "Should I?"

"Yes!" Sora hissed, "Do it!"

Taichi stared at her and then at Ken. "What about this doesn't seem right?"

Before Ken could answer, Renamon hissed. "What?" Ruki asked.

"We've got company."

"How could you hear footsteps in sand?" Hirokazu asked as he and his team stepped around one of the dunes hiding the tower.

"I could smell your stench in the air!" Renamon hissed.

Hirokazu smirked. "You're not walking away from this one. I've had enough of dealing with you."

Taichi sneered. "Yeah, well the feeling's mutual."

Hirokazu chuckled and motioned to his Guardromon. "How about it? One on one?"

"What?" Miyako gasped.

"Sir!" Iori protested, "Protocol says…"

"I don't care about protocol!" he snapped. His eyes focused on Taichi, "I'm going to stop you now! _"_

Taichi glanced at his team. "Are you kidding? We've got you outnumbered!"

Hirokazu crossed his arms. "My team won't jump in if yours won't."

The bushy haired boy shook his head, but then glanced at his team once more. He met Hirokazu's gaze. "Okay, fine."

Protests erupted from his group. "Don't take stupid risks!" Sora cried.

Taichi gave a quick smile. "I'm the savior, right?"

"That doesn't mean you're invincible," the red head argued.

"I've got this," Taichi said to the others, "Don't jump in, got it?"

They nodded. "We don't like it," Ruki growled, "But fine."

Silence filled the air as Taichi and Hirokazu locked eyes; their partners stood by their side. Then Digital World savior and Digital Army officer shouted, "Attack!"

Guardromon unleashed the first strike with his Warning Laser. V-dramon shielded his face and the eye lasers blasted into his arm. He hissed but recovered quickly by slicing the air with his palm, sending out a blade of air. "Cutter Shot!"

The energy zinged off Guardromon's armor before the robot's rocket pack blasted and he shot into V-dramon's stomach. "Come on!" Taichi cried, "You can do it."

V-dramon grabbed both sides of Guardromon, hoisted him over his head and then smashed him into the ground. He leapt into the air, twisted around and body slammed his elbow into Guardrmon.

"Yeah!" Taichi cheered.

Laughter erupted from Guardromon as he shouted. "Destruction Grenade!"

The ground exploded as missiles ripped through the ground. The Chosen and their partners leapt for safety while Taichi and Hirokazu stood firm as a sand storm whirled around them. Guardromon blasted lasers from his eyes while V-dramon shot energy from his mouth. Both attacks exploded on contact. Guardromon tumbled backwards while V-dramon managed to keep his foot as he slid back.

The dragon man launched forward with his glowing fist. "Magnum Punch!"

His fist smashed into his opponent's chest. Guardromon's eyes glowed again. "Warning Beam!"

Before the attack could execute, V-dramon crushed Guardromon's helmet and the digimon gave a short poop before he fell to the ground with smoke billowing from the openings in his armor.

"Yeah!" Taichi cheered.

Hirokazu smirked. "Don't celebrate just yet." He held up his glowing digivice.

"Guardromon evolve to Andromon!"

V-dramon gasped as his opponent twisted into the cyborg digimon. Before the dragon man could react, Andromon leapt to his feet and backhanded him into the ground.

"We've got you now!" the Digital Army officer laughed, "Now get ready to…"

"Desperado Blaster!"

Andromon screamed as a hailstorm of bullets smashed into his back. He fell onto his knees.

"What the hell?" Taichi gasped.

The Digital Army soldiers watched as a large digimon landed on their side, one with black armor covering his blue skin. A teenage boy leapt from his back, a mop of curly brown hair on his head and the top of his Digital Army uniform unbuttoned and blowing in the wind.

"General!" the soldiers shouted.

The boy stared at Taichi and the rest of his team. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya, General of the Digital Army, and you're all under arrest."

"Wait," Miykao said, "Even Lt. Shiota?"

Daisuke stared at the human tending to Andromon. "Lt. Hirokazu Shiota was turned to the Dead Kingdom a year ago."

Taichi blinked. "W-what? Sora? What's he…"

He turned to see Sora and Karatenmon standing beside the tower. The bird man flapped her wings and a maelstrom of feathers exploded into the ground. "Feather Flare!"

While the Chosen and digimon shielded their eyes from the attack, Karatenmon sliced through the Digiegg, ripping it into two halves before it exploded, filling the area with bright light. Once it faded, Sora, Hirokazu and their partners were gone.

Daisuke shouted to the young girl at his side. "Chiaki, after them."

She saluted. "Sir!"

"The rest of you, take them!"

Taichi looked around to see that he and his team were surrounded by Digital Army soldiers; human and digimon. "We've got you," Daisuke said, "Don't resist."

"Wait!" Ken shouted, "We demand to be brought before the Chosen Masters!"

"Are you crazy?" Miyako laughed, "You're terrorists, criminals!"

Ken ignored her and addressed Daisuke. "Because," he said,"This is Taichi Yagami!"

Miyako snorted. "What the hell does that matter?"

Ken stared at Daisuke. "The others don't know, but you're the right-hand man to the Chosen Masters. _You_ know."

Daisuke stared at Taichi. "Get them onto fliers," he said as he walked towards him partner, "We're going to Mainframe."

"Sir?" Iori questioned, "You're really going to bring them in front of the Chosen Masters?"

"I'll explain to you later," he said, "Now move out."

"One more thing," Ken asked, "Those Digieggs, they don't belong to the Dark Masters, do they?"

Daisuke laughed. "You're more f-ed up then I thought. You just killed Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon."

"The Sovereigns?" Gaomon asked.

"No way!" Junpei exclaimed.

Even Ruki paled. "No…"

Agumon looked at his partner. "Taichi?"

The bushy-haired boy fell onto his knees and stared at the ground. " _She knew it,"_ he thought, " _Sora_ knew _it!"_

AAA

Sora fell against a sand dune and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I think we've got a moment. We need to call in."

Hirokazu only shrugged in response.

Sora's eyes darkened. "And you're doing it."

"Me?" he blinked.

"This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" he asked as he ripped out a set of false teeth, revealing two glistening fangs.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" she snapped, "Challenging Taichi to a one on one match? And while we're at it, what the hell was that at the prison? If Piyomon hadn't of evolve to Karatenmon, you would have killed us!"

He just shrugged again. "Just making the show more interesting. And besides, I heard Ichijoji. He was asking too many questions."

"You were supposed to just create danger so that more people would join us," Sora countered, "Not destroy the key to everything!"

"And what about you?" he sneered, "Using your sex appeal to get Yagami to follow your orders. That wasn't in the plan either!"

"That…" she looked away, "That was different."

He just waved his hand. Sora huffed again and pulled a small rectangular device from her pocket. She entered a series of commands onto the keypad.

"Your highness," Sora bowed, "We unfortunately were only able to destroy two of the Sovereigns before the Digital Army caught up to us. However, the shield is now at half-strength. I believe I've gathered enough data from Ichijoji's digivice that we can destroy the anti-evolution field at the other towers. The Digital Army, unfortunately, has Taichi and the others."

* * *

In her castle, trapped within the Dark Ocean, Hikari, Princess of the Dead Kingdom, grinned, moonlight reflecting off her fangs. She swirled the goblet of blood in her hand and chuckled. "Well, the thing about the Digital World is that there's always a backup."

She looked over her shoulder to the shadowy figures standing in the doorway. The tallest one stepped forward and knelt with his cape flowing behind him.

"Your highness," he grinned.

To be continued…

 _Next: Betrayed and alone, Taichi's group are brought to the Chosen Masters, but are they friend or fore? Chapter 8: Masters of the Digital World._

And please remember to review.


	8. Masters of the Digital World

_**Massive AU. There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_ _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, and a convict. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

"What the hell?" Taichi gasped.

The Digital Army soldiers watched as a large digimon landed on their side, one with black armor covering his blue skin. A teenage boy leapt from his back, a mop of curly brown hair on his head and the top of his Digital Army uniform unbuttoned and blowing in the wind.

"General!" the soldiers shouted.

The boy stared at Taichi and the rest of his team. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya, General of the Digital Army, and you're all under arrest."

"Wait," Miykao said, "Even Lt. Shiota?"

Daisuke stared at the human tending to Andromon. "Lt. Hirokazu Shiota was turned to the Dead Kingdom a year ago."

Taichi blinked. "W-what? Sora? What's he…"

He turned to see Sora and Karatenmon standing beside the tower. The bird man flapped her wings and a maelstrom of feathers exploded into the ground. "Feather Flare!"

While the Chosen and digimon shielded their eyes from the attack, Karatenmon sliced through the Digiegg, ripping it into two halves before it exploded, filling the area with bright light. Once it faded, Sora, Hirokazu and their partners were gone.

Daisuke shouted to the young girl at his side. "Chiaki, after them."

She saluted. "Sir!"

"The rest of you, take them!"

Taichi looked around to see that he and his team were surrounded by Digital Army soldiers; human and digimon. "We've got you," Daisuke said, "Don't resist."

"Wait!" Ken shouted, "We demand to be brought before the Chosen Masters!"

"Are you crazy?" Miyako laughed, "You're terrorists, criminals!"

Ken ignored her and addressed Daisuke. "Because," he said, pointing at the goggle-wearer, "This is Taichi Yagami!"

Miyako snorted. "What the hell does that matter?"

Ken stared at Daisuke. "The others don't know, but you're the right-hand man to the Chosen Masters. _You_ know."

Daisuke stared at Taichi. "Get them onto fliers," he said as he walked towards him partner, "We're going to Mainframe."

"Sir?" Iori questioned, "You're really going to bring them in front of the Chosen Masters?"

"I'll explain to you later," he said, "Now move out."

"One more thing," Ken asked, "Those Digi-eggs, they don't belong to the Dark Masters, do they?"

Daisuke laughed. "You're more f-ed up then I thought. You just killed Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon."

"The Sovereigns?" Gaomon asked.

"No way!" Junpei exclaimed.

Even Ruki paled. "No…"

Agumon looked at his partner. "Taichi?"

The bushy-haired boy fell onto his knees and stared at the ground. " _She knew it,"_ he thought, " _Sora_ knew _it!"_

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Masters of the Digital World**

Taichi stared at his shackled feet as the cart bounced over the rocks on the dirt path. Junpei looked through the bars at the ground. "You'd think the Chosen Masters would have at least paved the road to their castle."

"I believe it's a palace," Tomas clarified.

"Any chance of us breaking out?" Agumon asked.

The blond boy shook his head. "Kernela Palace is even more secure then Diode Matrix Prison."

"And we broke Ken out of that," Junepi snickered.

Tomas put his hand to his chin, "I wonder if Hirokazu was doing something on his end to help us with that. How long had he been with the Digital Army as a spy?"

Junpei motioned past their small cage to the front of the long cart where Daisuke sat guiding the Monocromons pulling them like two oxen. "He said a year," he snickered, "Why don't you ask him to elaborate?"

Tomas glared back.

"Who cares about any of that?" Agumon said, "How are we gonna get out of this?" He glanced at his partner. "Taichi?"

The bushy-haired boy only continued to stare at his feet.

"Let him be," Ken said, "Betrayal is never easy to take."

Ruki grunted. "If I ever see Takenouchi again, I'm going to rip those fangs out of that bitch's mouth." She tried to cross her arms, but the chains clamped around her wrists were too short. She leaned back against the bars. "Just another reason why teams and friendship are weaknesses."

"And yet you were here before I was," Junepi shot back.

She pointed to Taichi. "I just wanted to make sure he didn't get himself killed before our rematch."

"Let's not argue amongst ourselves," Ken said, "Right now we're in this together."

"And I think we're here," Wormmon commented.

Taichi felt the cart bump as it rolled onto smooth pavement. He lifted his head to see a giant building looming before them. Four towers rose up on the corners of the rectangular building with the same carved designs along the top as the walls. The gates slid open and they passed into a large courtyard. A rainbow of plants littered the bright green on either side of the pathway. Various humans and digimon stopped their business on the garden's footpaths to gawk at the prison cart as it rolled over the bridge and on its way. At the end of the pathway was the palace itself, a square building with at least ten floors, judging from the number of windows, but with a dome in the center.

"Strange design choices," Tomas commented, "The outer wall was clearly European, the courtyard was Chinese, and this looks Turkic."

"More ways which in the Digital World merges data," Ken said.

The cart lurched to a stop at the inner gates. The cage door was swung open by Hiroshi and Iori and Miyako jumped inside.

"Don't try anything," Miyako said as she undid Ruki's chains.

"If I did," the orange-haired girl said, "You wouldn't even know what happened before you hit the ground."

Daisuke and V-mon joined with the others and led them through the palace halls. They did not have time to take anything in except for the paintings and artwork lining the walls before they entered another large room.

The Digital Army soldiers all bowed on one knee. "Masters of the Digital World," Daisuke said, "Here are the prisoners."

Taichi studied the four teenagers and digimon seated on the thrones at the end of the red carpet. Once his face was visible to them, they gasped and murmured to themselves. First Ken used his name as a bargaining chip, and now these Chosen Masters acted surprised.

The tall blond boy in the center chair stared back and their eyes locked. Those blue eyes, almost like ice. Taichi _knew_ that this was the one, the one that hurt Sora so much, the one that murdered Hikari's brother…

He winced and stared at the floor; after the lies she told him, why did he still feel that way towards Sora, towards Hikari?

"So you're new to the Digital World," the blond said, "Then we should introduce ourselves."

He motioned at the boy to his right. He was slightly younger than the others, with the same blond hair and wearing a white robe similar to Hiroshi's. A Patamon sat beside him. "I am Takeru Takaishi, High Priest of the Takai. My partner is Patamon."

The short boy with red hair at the far left was next. "My name is Koushiro Izumi and this is my partner, Tentomon."

Next was the girl with a sea of brown hair. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and my partner is Palmon."

Then the tall blond boy spoke. "And I'm Yamato Ishida, and my partner, Gabumon." He waited for a response from Taichi's group, but when he received none, he continued, "We've been told your names from General Motomiya's report…"

His eyes focused on Ken. "But we know all about you."

Ken smirked in response. "A pleasure to see you again as well, _Lord_ Ishida."

Yamato continued, his eyes locking once again on Taichi. "But I want to hear it from you. What's your name?"

The bushy-haired boy did not waver from Yamato's gaze. "Taichi Yagami."

"And you've met Hikari, the Dead Princess."

"That's right."

Yamato looked to the others. "And…she told you nothing?"

"She told me plenty," he said, "About what you did to her."

"And she told you about…about her brother?"

Taichi's eyes narrowed. "She told me you killed him."

The other Chosen Masters gasped and Gabumon frowned. "Yamato…"

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I should have figured something like that." He paused. "I-I'm not even sure where to begin."

Mimi spoke. "Do you have any, um, siblings, Taichi?"

"No," he said.

"No brothers? No younger sisters?"

"No!" he snapped. The stress of Sora's betrayal finally exploded. "No, I don't have any siblings! I'm an only child! What the hell does…that…"

His heart froze and dropped to his stomach. "W-why are you asking me that?"

The Chosen Masters turned to Yamato. He frowned and said, "Because the princess…"

The world closed in on him, "No!"

"…Hikari is…"

"No!" he screamed.

"…your sister! Hikari's family name is Yagami. Her brother's name was Taichi."

The rest of his group stared with mouths gapping. "T-taichi?" Ruki asked.

"She's your sister?" Agumon asked.

Only Ken sighed and looked away.

Even the Digital Soldiers were shocked. " _He'_ s the Dead Princess's brother?" Miyako whispered.

Taichi had lost the will to even lift his head again. Ruki barked, "How's that possible?"

"Yes," Koushiro said, "Allow me to explain. Every world connected to the Digital World is a parallel dimension, but this is a _true_ alternate reality. The same person in two different realities; events taking different paths."

"Then what about Hikari's brother?" Agumon asked, "The one from your world?"

The Chosen Masters frowned and Yamato hesitated again. He took a breath, "Y-you know already about Myotismon?"

The dinosaur nodded. "He turned Hikari and Sora into vampires."

Yamato nodded. "Yes. He invaded Earth, um _our_ Earth, and took Hikari back to the Digital World with him. We followed him, but the Dark Masters had taken control while we were on Earth. While fighting them, Sora was taken too. It took us two years, but we finally defeated the Dark Masters, and then went after Myotismon. Taichi, _our_ Taichi, was our leader, but he was brash, liked to rush into things. He was the first one into Myotismon's castle, but since it was his sister, we let it slide. I was next and when I finally caught up to him…."

 _Metalgarurumon blew apart the wooden door with ease. Yamato and his partner raced into the room in time to watch Wargreymon's claws rip into Myotismon's chest and out the back, the vampire's blood red heart on the blade. The digital monster vanished in a burst of a data._

 _Taichi cheered from the floor and then ran to the corner of the room where a girl in a black dress was chained to the wall. The full weight of the last two years did not even register to him until he saw how much Hikari had grown. The little girl had vanished and a preteen was in her place._

 _"Hikari!" Taichi cried, squeezing her tight._

 _"Oniichan," the girl cried, "Oh oniichan."_

 _Yamato turned to give the siblings privacy and saw another girl older than he remembered. "Sora!"_

 _The red head was dressed in a dirty maid's outfit, but it was her, now showing signs of growing into a young woman. "Yamato," she smiled, "Is it…its it really over?"_

 _He embraced her. "Yeah, it's over."_

 _"You're safe now," Taichi told his sister, "You're safe."_

 _"Yes," she said, "Myotismon's gone, thanks to you." Her lips twisted into a smile, "And now I'm free to claim it all!"_

 _Then Taichi gasped and his arms slid away from his sister's frame. He fell to his back, a pool of blood forming around him. Hikari stood over him, the knife in her hand dripping red liquid._

 _Yamato's mind struggled to process what he had just witness, so he did not see the swipe of Sora's own weapon._

 _"Yamato!" Metalgarurumon cried, but it was too late. The redhead's blade slashed across his midsection. White pain erupted through him, so much that Metalgarurumon regressed to Gabumon with a howl._

 _Hikari knelt down beside her brother and pulled her red lips back, revealing two sharp fangs. "And once I drink your essence, I will have the power of a Mega!" Her teeth dug into Taichi's neck and her throat gurgled as his life force flowed into her._

 _Sora hovered over Yamato. "And I will do the same to you."_

 _The blond boy's eyes caught sight of an object sliding towards him along the floor. It was Taichi's digivice! His friend's arm was resting outstretch from his body; it must had taken his last ounce of strength._

 _Sora's eyes focused on the device, but Yamato pushed past his own pain and snatched it within in hand. An unknown force guided him as he jabbed Taichi's device into his own. An explosion of light filled the air and Sora was thrown back with a hiss. With a renewed burst of power, Gabumon evolved to Garurumon, snatched Yamato's shirt with his teeth and charged down the hall. Yamato's last sight was of Hikari standing over the body of her brother, red streaking down her chin._

"S-she killed her own brother?" Taichi gasped.

Yamato nodded, his eyes downcast. "Yes."

Mimi sniffled. "That sweet little girl we knew is gone."

"Light has been destroyed by the darkness," Takeru sighed.

Yamato continued, "Hikari gained control of Myotismon's empire and started conquering the rest of the Digital World. We couldn't stand up to her, but we were told about a prophecy, that a savior would return to the Digital World with a digimon unlike any that had been seen before. We were also told about the Sovereigns, and that, even though that had given their lives to defeat a dark force a very long time ago, their Digi-eggs still held enough of their power. We knew that we couldn't beat Hikari, so we used the Digi-eggs of the Sovereigns, in addition to Ken's Towers, to force Hikari's kingdom into the Dark Ocean and shielded it from the rest of the Digital World."

He frowned, "But they found a small crack to get through."

"And that's the truth?" Junpei asked, "We've been jerked around so far."

"Yes," Mimi sighed, "That's the truth."

Yamato motioned to Daisuke. "I think that's enough for right now. Take them to their rooms."

The general gestured to Ken. "What about him?"

"I guess he was tricked too," the Lord of the Chosen Masters said.

Daisuke nodded. "All right, move it."

* * *

After they had exited, the Chosen Masters turned to each other. "I can't believe it," Mimi gasped, "I never thought I'd see Taichi again."

"It's not our Taichi," Koushiro said, "We need to remember that."

"But he is him, isn't he?" Patamon questioned.

Yamato nodded. "He's Taichi, and if the reports are right, his V-dramon is a new digimon."

"I'm surprised you told him the truth," Takeru said.

His older brother sighed. "Taichi… _this_ Taichi is the savior of the Digital World; the prophecy doesn't make sense otherwise, but the prophecy also says that the savior will choose either light or darkness. We have to make sure that he doesn't side with the Dead Kingdom. Since it's obvious that Princess Hikari and Takenouchi were lying to him, maybe telling him the truth will make join us."

Mimi shivered. "Remember how the Dead Kingdom took over all the Server continent?"

"At the same time Ken was attacking us from the other side," Palmon nodded, "We can't let something like that happen again."

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, Taichi has to be with us." He stood up and put his hands behind his blue robe. "And we'd better start now."

* * *

Taichi had expected prison cells, but the room he and Agumon were thrown into resembled a small apartment; comfy bed, flat screen television, small kitchen area and a dining room.

"They're really sucking up to you," Agumon smirked.

A quick burst of static and a small whoosh echoed through the room as Renamon appeared in the center of the dining area. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Taichi shrugged. "I guess so."

Renamon vanished again only to reappear a few moments later with the rest of Taichi's team clutching her fur.

"That was…different," Gaomon said.

"It felt like my stomach was ripped inside out," Junpei shivered.

"I'm just happy they gave us somewhere nice to sleep," his Kokuwamon said, "After what we did, I was sure they were gonna throw away the key."

"That's still a possibility," Ken frowned, "I'm sure they're going to upgrade the last two Towers and they don't want me finding a way to hack it." He sighed, "Not that I would now anyway…"

"Why did they want your towers anyway?" Kokuwamon asked.

"They're basically just giant transmitters By placing the Sovereign's Digi-eggs inside, they could broadcast their energy and keep the shield sealing the Dead Kingdom in place."

Wormmon climbed onto Ken's shoulder. "So the Chosen Masters _aren't_ using those Digi-eggs to power themselves?"

"It wouldn't seem that way."

"Which means the power they have is their own?"

Another silence hung in the air until Tomas asked, "So what's our plan now?"

Taichi snorted. "Just sit here and wait for the end? Everything's been a big, f-ed up lie! Who cares about a damn plan?"

"But you're the savior of the Digital World," Agumon protested.

"He's right," Ken said, "The prophecy states that the savior would return with a digimon unlike any seen before."

"I'm still confused about that," Junpei broke in, "How come Taichi doesn't remember any of that?"

"Because it wasn't him," Tomas said, "Look, it's like this. Say you're walking down a path and you come to a fork in the road; you can either go left or go right, correct? Well, in one universe you go left and in another one you go right."

Junpei scratched his head. "So there's two of me?"

"Yes, but in two different universes. Normally those two versions of you can't meet, you're like walking identical floors in a building without any stairs or elevators between them, but suppose each one of those floors connected at the end into a large hub. That's the Digital World."

He nodded slowly. "O-okay, I think I get it, but then how come I haven't run into any other versions of me?"

Tomas shrugged.

"So in your world, there's a version of me?"

"There could be," the blond boy replied, "but history doesn't always play out the same way in each." He motioned to Taichi, "He doesn't have a sister, yet in the Chosen Masters' world, he does."

"Stop saying that!" Taichi snapped, "It wasn't me! She's not my sister!"

"Princess Hikari is your sister," Ken said, "You might not be from the same world, but her family is your family, her blood is your blood. You, or a version of you, was her older brother."

"Before she shanked him," Junpei muttered.

Taichi shivered as an image of himself lying in a pool of blood filled his mind. "And stop saying _that!_ "

Silence filled the room until Ken spoke. "But in that regard, the prophecy makes even more sense. The savior would _return_. You may not be the same Taichi that was k…"

The bushy-haired boy glared at him and Ken cleared his throat.

"…that is no longer with us, but you're still _him._ "

Taichi shook his head. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do, huh? The only plan I had was Hikari's, and she was just jerking me along."

Ken gave a weak smile. "I can't answer that, all I can tell you is that each person makes their own destiny."

Renamon's ears perked. "Someone's coming."

They clawed at Renamon's fur once more and they vanished in a whoosh of air. The door opened and a preteen girl stepped inside. Taichi recognized her as being with Daisuke when they were arrested. "Taichi Yagami," she said, "Lord Yamato wants to see you."

"Didn't Motomiya send you after Sora and Hirokazu?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yup. My name is Chiaki Daimon."

"So I take it you didn't find them?"

She shook her head. "We think they escaped back into the Dark Ocean."

An image of Sora filled Taichi's head and he felt a pang in his heart. "Whatever."

He followed her through the winding halls until entering an oval-shaped room. They stepped onto a narrow walkway that encircled the perimeter, while sets of bleachers descended to a stadium-style floor.

Yamato and Gabumon were waiting at the railing at the walkway's edge. The human grinned. "Sorry about pulling you away so fast, but I thought we should talk without the others."

Taichi did not see the other Chosen Masters. "Which others?" he asked, "mine or yours?"

He chuckled and glanced over the rails. "I wanted to see how strong you two are."

"What for?" Agumon asked.

"You're a new digimon species," Gabumon said, "We'd like to just see what you can do."

Taichi crossed his arms. "And what if I say no?"

"We're just trying to help you get into your role as savior," Yamato said. He gave a quick smirk, "But if you think you can't handle it…"

His eyes narrowed. "What was that?" He nodded to Agumon and they raced down the stairs and leapt into the arena floor.

Yamato's voice echoed through the room. "All right Taichi, let's see what you can do."

A square section of the arena wall across from the human and digimon slid open to reveal a Drimogemon. Two more sections appeared to the left and right, with a Snimon and Tuskmon.

Taichi clenched his digivice. "All right, ready buddy?"

Agumon nodded. "Oh yeah! Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

The bushy haired boy's eyes darted to each digimon. None of them had energy attacks; Snimon's blades were fast, but not as strong at far distances. Drimogemon's nose not only drilled but could be used like a sword. Tuskmon was the stronger, but also the slowest.

"Shadow Sickle!"

V-dramon leapt aside as Snimon's attack struck the ground, two thin slices appearing in the stone. Drimogemon dove at him next, but he was able to twist aside, missing the digimon's drilling nose by inches and deliver a quick knock with his elbow to the back of the mole's head. This put him range of Tuskmon's fist.

"Panzer Knuckle!"

V-dramon hissed as Tuskmon connected with his back. Snimon dove in for dive-bomb and V-dramon struck him with a quick blast of his V-breath Arrow. Drimogemon came in for another swipe, his nose drill ripping a small chunk of skin from his side. Snimon unleashed another Shadow Sickle. V-dramon's arm flung up to block his face. An invisible blade bounced over his thick skin, ricocheted off the ceiling and into Tuskmon's back.

Tuskmon screamed and swung his fists in a blind fury. "Panzer Knuckle!"

"V-dramon!" Taichi shouted, "Over here!"

The blue dragon raced to his partner and threw him onto his back. The three digimon charged him, but he was able to keep one step ahead, constantly darting out of range of their assaults. Taichi whispered his plan into the dragon's ears.

"Gotcha," he grinned.

He hoisted Taichi over the wall and onto the lowest bleacher. He then turned and waited while his opponents closed in on him.

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon cried.

V-dramon grabbed hold of the mole's head and swung him around into Tuskmon. The tusked Digimon screamed as the drill bore deep into his skin. Tuskmon roared and again his fists swung in blind fury. "Panzer Knuckle!" One jab knocked Drimogemon out cold, but the pain was still driving his panicked attacks.

The dragon man leapt behind Tuskmon and slammed his Megaton Fist into his rear, sending Tuskmon skidding forward. Another attack struck Snimon in the face, while the insect's blade slashed through Tuskmon's head. Both Digimon fell to the ground, motionless.

Taichi grinned at Yamato. "How'd we do?"

The blond crossed his arms and smirked. "That was good, really good." He motioned with his head, "I need to show you something."

"Come with me," Gabumon said to Agumon, "I'll show you the hot springs. Pretty good after a battle."

"Don't have to ask me twice!" the dinosaur grinned.

Yamato led them to room dark save for a single stream of light in the center, illuminating a stone pedestal. On that pedestal was a familiar, square device with orange trim.

"A Digivice?" Taichi asked.

Yamato nodded. "This belonged to Taichi, _our_ Taichi." He placed his hand on the glass case. "This is why you have to be the one the prophecy talks about. No one else can make this work."

Taichi raised his eyebrow. "You think I can?"

"You're Taichi."

He sighed and looked away. "I'm not that Taichi…"

"But you're still Taichi Yagami."

The bushy haired boy stared at the digivice. "I already have one."

"This one is…special," Yamato explained, "While we were fighting the Dark Masters, Taichi found something special in the land of Modum, a relic of Kami."

Taichi's mouth dropped. "K-Kami?"

"The Kami of the Digital World," Yamato said with a smile, "That relic infused Taichi's digivice with powers. If you could activate it, you'd be able to use the Digivice to remake the Digital World however you want."

Taichi rubbed his forehead. "All right, let me try to understand this. This digivice is really powerful or something, and that's why I'm the savior, because I'm the only one that can activate it?"

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Then why didn't Hikari bring me here first?" he asked, "Why go through the trouble of tricking me into destroying those towers?"

The other boy shrugged. "I can only guess that once the towers were destroyed, and the seal around the Dark Ocean gone, Princess Hikari would have marched her army into here and taken it and then given it to you."

"But after the last tower was destroyed, I would have probably figured it out."

"Would you?" he snorted, "She jerked you around for long enough."

Taichi glared and Yamato cleared his throat. "But who knows what she would done to make sure you'd do what she wanted." He was quiet for a moment and then said, "B-but you were with Sora, right?"

Why ask that? He knew the answer. Shit! Did he mean that as in just hanging around with her, or as in 'spending the night' together? "She was guiding us, yeah." The thought of the night he spent with her was replaced with the look in her eyes before leaving him.

He crossed his arms, "But I had no idea how much of a…a demon she was."

Yamato chuckled. "She's no demon, I think we both know that."

Taichi put a hand on the glass case. The digivice was silent, quiet, but he felt something, a burst of energy shot through his hand.

"What?" Yamato asked, "Did you feel something?"

"N-no," he said, "Nothing."

The other boy shrugged. "We'll have to keep working at it. But I'm sure you're exhausted." He grinned, "Let's join Agumon and Gabumon in the hot spring." He smiled even more, "And we've got the best sake in all the Digital World."

Taichi laughed in spite of himself. "Bring it on."

* * *

Taichi woke up the next morning feeling like a spike had been driven through his head. He stumbled past the snoring Agumon and into the kitchen. He chugged down a glass of water and was going for a second fill when he spied Renamon in the mirror.

"Ahh!" he screamed, spinning around. The fox woman was indeed standing in the center of the apartment with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep," she replied, "I'll bring the others." She vanished in another whoosh of air. The group appeared a moment later.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ruki asked.

Taichi rubbed his forehead. "Just got into a little drinking contest with Yamato."

She crossed her arms. "Amateur," she mumbled.

"Wait a second," Junpei said, "You were drinking with the leader of the Chosen Masters?"

"Y-yeah," he said, "So what if I was?"

"Are you out of your damn mind?" the overweight boy gasped, "What about everything they've done?"

Taichi glared. "This coming from a smuggler. Maybe the reason why you've got a problem with them is because you're breaking the law. Yamato's told me the truth, which is more than Hikari or Sora did!"

"And how do you know that?"

"It's the truth," Ken sighed, "Everything Lord Ishida told you is true."

Taichi pointed at him. "And you knew it! You kept it from me and didn't say a damn word!"

"That's not fair!" Wormmon protested.

Ken silenced him with a wave of his hand. "There were only a few of us Chosen here at that time. We knew that Princess Hikari's brother was named Taichi, and that he had been killed, but that was all. We only heard rumors that she was responsible."

Taichi's eyes narrowed. "But you still kept it from me! All of you are keeping secrets!"

Before anyone could respond, Taichi kept going, "I might just join with them."

"And what about us, Yagami?" Ruki barked, "So you become their shinning golden boy, but I'm sure the rest of us will be sharing a cell with Ichijoji!"

"Do whatever you want," Taichi said, "All of you were only with me because you wanted something." He shrugged. "You said it yourself, we're not friends, we never were. Just a bunch of screwed-up people tricked into thinking they were making a difference."

Renamon gasped. "What?" Ruki asked.

The fox woman's ears twitched. "There's someone else here." She vanished again. A few moments later she reappeared with a preteen girl, two pigtails in her hair and wearing a red colored dress over a pink shirt. On her shoulder was an Impmon.

She blinked at the group of older teenagers and bowed. "H-hello. My name is Ai, are you here to help us?"

To be continued…

 _Next: A would-be-savior, a cage fighter, a smuggler, a hacker, and a convict, brought together by a lie. But will they come together when the Digital World hangs in the balance? Chapter 9: Rise of the Digital Knights_

And please remember to review.

Not a lot happened in this chapter, but the more I wrote, the more 'info-heavy' it got.

More things next chapter, I promise.

Here is a timeline of events. I couldn't post it before because it would have spoiled the twist in the last chapter. Part of the discrepancies in Sora's history of events was that she was having trouble keeping her story straight.

1999

Adventure Taichi and the rest of the Chosen enter the Digital World from camp

They fight Devimon and then Etemon before following Myotismon back to Earth.

Myotismon lays waste to Odaiba and then takes Hikari back to the Digital World with him.

The Chosen follow, but the Digital World has been taken over by the Dark Masters.

Myotismon hides in his realm while the Adventure Chosen deal with the Dark Masters.

Myotismon takes Sora.

Through vampirism and extreme torture, Hikari and Sora are corrupted.

2000

At some point, Taichi gains mysterious powers from Kami

Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro and Takeru gain powers from the four Sovereigns

2001

After defeating the Dark Masters, the Adventure Chosen storm Myotismon's castle

Taichi defeats Myotismon, but Hikari betrays him and kills him, drinking some of his power into her

Before dying, Taichi throws his digivice to Yamato

Hikari begins to conquer parts of the Digital World

The remaining Chosen rename themselves the Chosen Masters and assemble their own army

2002

More Chosen enter the Digital World, among them Daisuke Motimya, who becomes the General of the Digital Army

Ken appears and starts his own campaign of conquest under the name of Digimon Kaiser

Ken is defeated by the Chosen Masters and imprisoned

The Chosen Masters use his Black Tower technology to broadcast the power of the Sovereigns' Digi-eggs, separating the Dark Ocean from the Digital World proper

They banish Hikari and her kingdom to the Dark Ocean

2002-2006

For the next four years the Chosen Masters gained more control over the Digital World, while the Dead Kingdom plans for their revenge

More and more Chosen arrive in the Digital World

2006

V-tamer Taichi arrives


	9. Rise of the Digital Knights

_**Massive AU. There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_

 _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Taichi woke up the next morning feeling like a spike had been driven through his head. He stumbled past the snoring Agumon and into the kitchen. He chugged down a glass of water and was going for a second fill when he spied Renamon in the mirror.

"Ahh!" he screamed, spinning around. The fox woman was indeed standing in the center of the apartment with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep," she replied, "I'll bring the others." She vanished in another whoosh of air. The group appeared a moment later.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ruki asked.

Taichi rubbed his forehead. "Just got into a little drinking contest with Yamato."

She crossed her arms. "Amateur," she mumbled.

"Wait a second," Junpei said, "You were drinking with the leader of the Chosen Masters?"

"Y-yeah," he said, "So what if I was?"

"Are you out of your damn mind?" the overweight boy gasped, "What about everything they've done?"

Taichi glared. "This coming from a smuggler. Maybe the reason why you've got a problem with them is because you're breaking the law. Yamato's told me the truth, which is more than Hikari or Sora did!"

"And how do you know that?"

"It's the truth," Ken sighed, "Everything Lord Ishida told you is true."

Taichi pointed at him. "And you knew it! You kept it from me and didn't say a damn word!"

"That's not fair!" Wormmon protested.

Ken silenced him with a wave of his hand. "There were only a few of us Chosen here at that time. We knew that Princess Hikari's brother was named Taichi, and that he had been killed, but that was all. We only heard rumors that she was responsible."

Taichi's eyes narrowed. "But you still kept it from me! All of you are keeping secrets!"

Before anyone could respond, Taichi kept going, "I might just join with them."

"And what about us, Yagami?" Ruki barked, "So you become their shinning golden boy, but I'm sure the rest of us will be sharing a cell with Ichijoji!"

"Do whatever you want," Taichi said, "All of you were only with me because you wanted something." He shrugged. "You said it yourself, we're not friends, we never were. Just a bunch of screwed-up people tricked into thinking they were making a difference."

Renamon gasped. "What?" Ruki asked.

The fox woman's ears twitched. "There's someone else here." She vanished again. A few moments later she reappeared with a preteen girl, two pigtails in her hair and wearing a red colored dress over a pink shirt. On her shoulder was an Impmon.

She blinked at the group of older teenagers and bowed. "H-hello. My name is Ai, are you here to help us?"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Rise of the Digital Knights**

"She was in a room much like ours," Renamon explained, "The door was locked as well."

"Another prisoner," Goamon said.

"We're not prisoners," Taichi protested, "We're just..."

He trailed off and Ruki rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked in softer tone.

"We've been here for a long time now," she answered. She smiled and motioned to the digimon at her feet, "This is my Impmon partner."

"Pleased ta meet 'cha!" he grinned.

After introductions were finished, Ken repeated Ruki's question. "Ai, why are you here?"

She did not hear; she had been staring at Taichi since giving her his name. "I know you," she said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he frowned, "You've got me confused with someone else."

"Taichi," Agumon sighed, "Come on, don't take it out on her, she's a little kid."

He opened his mouth but Ai's eyes narrowed. "I'm not that little, I'm 12!" She fished into the pocket of her dress and held up a photograph of a teenage boy with a pair of goggles pushing down his bushy hair.

"It's gotta be the other guy," Taichi frowned.

Ai blinked. "Other guy? There's two of you?"

Taichi said no while Agumon nodded yes. "There was another version of him," Ken said quickly, "Who was in the Digital World before."

Ai's eyes grew wide. "Like the prophecy says!"

"That damn prophecy again!" Taichi growled, "What the hell do you know about it?"

"I told it to the Chosen Masters."

The group gave out a collective "What?"

"You should probably start at the beginning," Impmon said.

Ai giggled. "Yeah, it'll probably be easier this way. Um, I came to the Digital World about six years ago."

"That was during the war with the Dark Masters," Ken said.

"But I didn't know anything about it," she continued, "My brother Makoto and I were in the Land of Modem."

"Where's that?" Agumon asked.

"Far away," Renamon answered, "I thought it was just a myth."

"Legend says it was the first area of the Digital World to be created," Ken added, "It's considered the most holy place in the entire Digital World."

Ai continued. "We were taken care of by the Sage of the Digital World. A teenage boy named Taichi Yagami came to us one day; he had an Agumon partner. He studied with the Sage for a few months and when they left, Taichi had the Solar Digivice with him."

Taichi sat up in his seat; Yamato had told him the same thing. That was what the digivice was called? The Solar Digivice?

"Then Taichi left. Makoto and I kept living with the sage until he told us we had to deliver a message to the Chosen."

She closed her eyes, as if she was delving deep to recite something word for word from memory. "When chaos threatens order and the fallen one finds the keys to her prison, the savior shall return to the Digital World, wielding a digimon unlike any seen before. Two choices are before him, the path of light or the path of darkness, but his triumph on Destiny's Eve declares his name to the world."

She smiled and continued, "When Impmon and I came here, we told the prophecy to the Chosen Masters and they've kept us here ever since."

"Why?" Junpei asked.

"Probably to add legitimacy to their reign," Ken said, "If they have the prophet, then they'll have the savior."

Ai shook his head. "It's more than that. The relic of Kami in Modem can turn any digivice into a Super Digivice."

Taichi blinked. "You mean that digivice upstairs isn't the only one?"

She nodded. "And the Chosen Masters want me to lead them there."

"Will you?" Kokuwamon asked.

She hesitated. "I…I was told that only the savior can have a digivice like that. I said no, and Impmon and I have been here ever since."

The room was quiet for a long moment. Ken cleared his throat. "What about your brother? Is he here too?"

The girl and her Impmon stared at one another. "M-mokoto and his own Impmon partner didn't survive the trip here. We were travelling by boat across the ocean, and there was a storm and…" She turned away.

Junpei turned to Taichi. "So, still think they're so great, huh? Keeping a kid a prisoner."

Taichi opened his mouth to argue but Renamon's ears twitched. "Time to go!" she hissed.

The others clung to her and they vanished seconds before a young man opened the door. "Dinner is served."

"Dinner?" Agumon blinked, his mouth watering.

Taichi's glanced at the wall separating his room from the others. "What about the others?"

"They'll be taken care of," he answered.

Taichi paused down the hall to see small trays shoved through slots in the doors.

* * *

The dining hall looked like pictures Taichi had seen of medieval castles. He and Agumon were given seats of honor at the head table. He tried to pay attention to the various officials in the Chosen Masters Empire, but he rarely cared in class, so why would he give a crap now? Plus he hated these kind of events; his father would drag him to corporate parties all the time.

"How's everything so far?"

Takeru was in the seat next to him. "Um, okay, I guess." He focused on the other boy's white robe. "So about this…"

He was interrupted by a loud belch. He turned to the other side to see Agumon gorging himself on a plate stacked high with a cornucopia of food.

"That usually happens when we have buffet," Takeru smiled.

Taichi rolled his eyes and turned from his glutinous partner. "Anyway, what's this religion of yours?"

"We preached worship of the Sovereigns."

"What about Kami?"

"Him as well," Takeru nodded.

"D-do you know anything about him?"

"Kami?" He shook his head, "No, we don't. We assume that he was a human, someone who programmed the Digital World into existence."

If a human could program the entire Digital World, then maybe he could have created some kind of 'super' digivice.

"But have you figured out your feelings about the Dead Princess."

He winced. "Sorry," Takeru smiled again, "If you don't want to talk about it…"

Taichi shook his head. "I…I just don't know how to feel. I don't know anything about being an older brother."

"Well, I'm not the one you need to talk to about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm Yamato's younger brother."

Taichi studied him. The hair was the same, but the eyes…yes, he could see the resemblance.

There was a silence until Taichi cleared his throat. "Did you know Hikari? I mean, before all that shi-, um, stuff happened." Swearing to a priest made him uncomfortable.

Takeru sighed. "We were in kindergarten together. From what I can remember, she was very kind, nurturing, even as a little kid." He frowned, "Then I went to summer camp, and the next time I saw her, she was the Dead Princess."

Thinking of Hikari as a sweet, innocent child gave him a strange feeling in his heart. And for some reason, Ai popped into his mind. "D-do you think there's any goodness left in her?"

Takeru stared at his plate. "While you were with her, did you see her partner?"

Taichi searched his memory. "I…I don't think so."

Patamon frowned. "Ophanimon Falldown Mode. Nothing more tragic than a Fallen Angel."

Takeru frowned again. "Those that shine the brightest often cast the biggest shadow."

"Sounds like something Ken would say," he chuckled.

"Looks like I'm being beckoned." Takeru stood and bowed, "Enjoy."

Taichi watched him approach a group of Chosen near the wine table. He turned back to his own meal.

"Taichi! How are you doing?"

Mimi and Palmon sat next to him. He tried not to gawk at her pink strapless dress that was tight around her midsection and flowed free to her knees. He was still not entirely sure how money worked in this world, but that dress looked expensive.

"How are you enjoying the rooms?" she giggled as she crossed her legs, "I decorated all of them myself and the food's my own recipes."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's sexist beyond belief since I'm the only Chosen _Mistress_ I had to be the one to take care of the household staff, but I do like doing that stuff. "

She giggled. "Do you have any girls you have your eye on?"

"No. I mean, I just got here and…"

"I'll have to set you up with someone," she grinned, "There's a minor noble name Meiko. I think you'd like her."

Taichi looked to where she was pointing. A raven-haired girl with glasses stood in the corner of the room with a glass in her hands. She was staring at the floor with an embarrassed expression on her face.

Ruki of all people popped into his head. The orange-haired girl _was_ pretty attractive, when she was not scowling that is.

"I hope you stay with us for a while," Mimi said as she stood up, "I have other guests to attend to."

"She was cute, wasn't she?" Agumon asked.

"More than that," he whispered.

"Do you know what Palmon's Ultimate form is?" the dinosaur asked.

"No."

Agumon's mouth watered again, "Rosemon. I'd love to have that thorn whip…"

Taichi knocked him on the back of the head. "I need something to drink."

"Get me another round too."

Taichi pushed through the crowd to the wine table. Koushiro and Tentomon were there.

"Ah, Taichi, good evening," he said.

"Yeah, hey," he nodded.

"Are you settling in okay?"

"What's there to settle into?" he asked, "I'm locked into my room."

"Sorry about that," Tentomon buzzed, "Daisuke's a little paranoid about security sometimes."

"But I hoped we could talk later," Koushiro continued, "You've spent time in the Dark Ocean, correct?"

"Um, yeah…"

"That region of the Digital World is very under explored, for obvious reasons. Maybe you'd be able to fill in some of our maps and charts."

Tomas filled Taichi's mind. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'd love a sparring match with Agumon," Tentomon added.

"You would?" Taichi asked. He then blushed, "I mean, I'm not questioning your strength…"

Koushiro smiled. "No, it's fine. Not many people realize that Herakles Kabuterimon is the strongest of the Chosen Masters, in terms of raw strength, that is."

Taichi thought of Junpei and Tankmon."S-sure, a match'd be good…"

He wander back to his seat and dug his palms into his eyes. "Are you okay?" Agumon asked.

"Fine, f-ing tastic," he muttered.

Yamato and Gabumon walked over. "Sorry that we're late," he said, "But we had a few new officials to meet." He wore a white suit with a short cape. Taichi snorted to himself; all he needed was a scepter and a puffy crown.

"Have you introduced yourself to everyone?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," Taichi lied, "Of course…" A thousand thoughts buzzed in his mind, but Ai and Hikari were striving for dominance. The girl with the Impmon had to be wrong, he should just ask Yamato, but how could he without revealing the fact they were meeting in secret?

"Um, what are we going to do about Hikari?"

Yamato sighed. "With two of the Towers still active, the seal around the Dark Ocean is still holding, but it's only at half strength. We've already sent soldiers to guard the remaining two, but Koushiro is working on something to replace the two towers that were destroyed."

He nodded. "But that's it? You'll just let her sit in the Dark Ocean?"

"We couldn't beat her before, but now that we're much stronger, maybe, but why risk it? As long as she's trapped, right?"

Taichi tried to push it away, but Ken's statement replayed like a media file in his mind. _"Your family is her family, your blood is her blood."_

"No, um, no way to save her?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Save her? Taichi, any chance she had for redemption is gone. Myotismon may have corrupted her, but anything she's done since then was on her own. Everyone make their own choices, and she made hers."

Yamato was right. Of course he was right! Taichi was _not_ her brother! He should not have to tell himself that!

But the image of Hikari as a little girl remained in his mind.

"Um, what about Ruki and the others?" he blurted.

Yamato shrugged. "They'll be tried and executed."

Taichi gasped and Agumon coughed on his third helping of ribs. He had been listening this whole time?

"But they were tricked, just like me!"

"Yeah, but they were criminals before they join with you and Takenouchi. It will be a public execution, to show the citizens of the Digital World that we have a zero tolerance policy." He nodded at Gabumon.

The fur-wearing digimon nodded. "Yes, um, Makino and Renamon are illegal cage fighters, Shibayama and Kokuwamon are smugglers, Norstein and Gaomon are hackers-for-hire, and you already know about Ichijoji and Wormmon."

"We have to do it," Yamato said, "We need to stamp out all the forces of chaos! With you as our champion, we'll bring order to every inch of this world, we'll eradicate the forces of chaos, and then with the Dead Princess's defeat, this world will finally have peace!"

Taichi's eyes had grown as large as dinner plates and his spine was a solid block of ice.

"You are with us, right?" Yamato asked, "You will side with us?"

"Of course," the bushy-haired boy said, "Of course."

Yamato grinned and jumped to his feet. "Attention!" he cried.

"The Lord of the Chosen Masters has an announcement!" the servants shouted.

Once the noise had vanished, Yamato hoisted Taichi to his feet. "The Savior is with us!"

* * *

Taichi noticed that after he had been escorted back to his room, that the servant had not locked the door after him. His declaration of loyalty to the Chosen Masters must have granted him extra privileges.

"Good," he muttered as he paced the floor, "Good."

Agumon rubbed his bloated stomach. "What's the problem?" he belched.

"And of all the times for you to pig out!" he grumbled.

He belched again. "Just give me a minute and I'll be good as new."

Taichi continued pacing. "Do you think they'll come again?"

"After you told them off before?" Agumon asked, "After you said that they could do whatever they wanted? I don't blame them if they don't want anything to do with us again."

His paced for another few minutes before hearing the familiar whoosh behind him. "Renamon," he breathed with relief, "I'm so glad you're here."

The fox woman raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

He shook his head. "No. Get everyone here, and I mean _everyone."_

She vanished and returned again with the rest of the group, along with Ai and Impmon.

Junpei crossed his arms. "I don't know why we're bothering, he's already made his choice."

Taichi swallowed. "Yeah, I have. We need to get out of here, now!"

The others gasped out their astonished replies.

"What?" Kokuwamon asked.

"But I thought…" Gaomon began.

"Ishida's insane," Taichi said, "I think the rest are too, but if we don't leave, he's gonna make examples out of you and make me into some kind of enforcer for them. We've got to get the hell out."

Ai swallowed. "E-even us?"

Taichi smiled and lightly rubbed the top of her head. "I'm not gonna let them force you to take them to that place in Modem. Any more power, and I think Ishida'd go completely over the deep end. Besides, no way we're just gonna leave you here."

She grinned and hugged Impmon.

"And what about the digivice, the one you said was upstairs?" asked Ken.

Taichi sighed and shook his head. "It's not mine, it's…"

"Yes, I know," Ken continued, "But you're the savior…"

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that," he sighed.

"Let's just get it now," Agumon said, "What if we need it later? We don't want to have to break in here, right?"

Taichi could not argue with that logic. "All right, fine, we get that and then we're out of here."

* * *

Taichi had noticed one thing about the Chosen Masters, they were more than full of themselves. After a few minutes of slinking through the halls, peering over the shoulders, jumping at every shadow, they realized that there was no internal security. Just like at the Towers, the Chosen Masters figured that any intruders would have been stopped long before they reached any secure areas.

Taichi lead them through the twists and turns of the hallways until they entered the darkened room with only a pillar of light in the center illuminating a pedestal on which sat a digivice adorned with gold stripes. "That's it," Ai said, "That's the digivice Taichi…" She blushed, and cast the bushy-haired boy a glanced, "…the other Taichi had after putting his original through Kami's relic. The Sage called it the Solar Digivice."

Taichi stared at it through the glass. "Solar Digivice…"

"How do we get it out of there?" asked Agumon.

The human boy studied the box, but did not see any obvious security system. "Well, if there wasn't any security before…" He lifted the glass box and held his breath. No alarms, no blinking lights, nothing.

He exhaled the breath and dropped it to the ground. His hands brushed against the device and a feeling not unlike static shot up his arm.

"We shouldn't press our luck," Ken said, "Hurry."

Taichi nodded and grabbed the device. No sharp feeling this time, but something was there, something pulsing, almost like a heartbeat. What kind of power did it have…?

He shook his head, later! "All right, let's go."

As they ran for the door, his eyes caught sight of something in the darkness at the room's edge, a shot of light reflecting. He slowed to a stop by the door. "What?" Ruki asked.

"There's something else here." His eyes scanned near the entrance and found the switch. More pedestal appeared when the shadows parted, six pedestal containing six pendant shaped objects.

"Crests!" Ken gasped, "These are the Crests."

"The what?" Taichi asked.

"Before the Chosen Masters gained the powers of the Sovereigns, these were their energy sources. Each Crest connected to a certain trait embodied by the Chosen Masters."

"Interesting," Tomas said as he studied the objects, "So their specific personality traits acted like batteries." He smiled, "This world amazes me more every day."

Junpei crossed his arms and snorted. "What traits? Greed, arrogance…"

Ken smiled sadly. "From what I heard, they were heroic, noble, like knights of old." He sighed, "Power corrupts."

"But unlike Hikari, they were corrupted by themselves," Taichi said.

"Should we take them too?" Wormmon asked.

"This wasn't just chance," Ai said, "We were meant to find them."

"Just take them and let's get out of here," Taichi ordered. He snatched the first crest, but saw that Tomas hesitated at the second. "What?"

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, at a lost to explain this, but, this doesn't feel right."

Gaomon blinked. "What do you mean?"

The blond boy shook his head. "I can't explain it any other way, it just doesn't feel right."

Ruki was staring at the last crest and nodded. She moved up the line, pausing at each one until staring at the second one. She snatched it and wrapped her fingers around it. "This feels right."

After examining each one, Tomas took the third, Junpei the fourth, Ken the fifth and Ai the last. "Feel okay now?" Taichi asked.

They nodded.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" he snapped, "Move!"

They once again raced through the passages until interesting the main hall. Taichi darted around the corner only to pull back, nearly knocking the others to the ground.

"Hey!" Agumon snapped.

"Quiet!" he hissed. He looked around the corner again. The main entrance loomed like a beacon of freedom, but two Chosen and their partners stood in the way.

"Guards," he sighed, "The Chosen Masters aren't completely incompetent. We need another way."

"What about the kitchen?" Junpei suggested, "There's got to be somewhere the cooks are throwing the leftovers."

Taichi glanced at the clocks on the wall, it was past midnight. "The cooks wouldn't be making breakfast yet, right?"

"When we were ruling our empire," Wormmon said, "Even we didn't push our servants that hard."

"Only one problem," Taichi said, "I have no idea where the kitchen is."

"They confiscated my laptop," Tomas said, "But if there's any kid of terminal around here…"

"Let's just find your laptop," Gaomon suggested, "We might be able to…"

"Let's just taken 'em out and run for it," Ruki argued.

"I know the way to the kitchen," Ai said.

The other stopped arguing and turned to her. "They showed you around?" Kokuwamon asked.

"I think even they started to feel sorry for us," she smiled, "This way."

After another round of feeling like mice caught in a cage, they entered a room lined with ovens and other cooking equipment. A pot bubbled on the stove while the wooden table in the center was filled with a variety of pastries.

"Oh wow!" Ai grinned, "Can we…"

"No time," Taichi said, running for the large door at the far wall.

"But Taichi!" Agumon protested.

Junpei lifted the pot's lid. "Miso!" He licked his lips, "Um, we probably should take some supplies, right?"

"In what?" Taichi countered, "Your pockets?"

"He's right," Renamon said.

Ruki nodded in agreement.

"We should eat now."

The orange-haired girl nearly fell over. "Renamon!"

The fox woman remained as stoic as ever. "We shouldn't be hungry later."

Taichi pushed open the door and the cool of the night blew against his hair. "Whatever. Grab whatever you want and _let's go!"_

They darted past him with food in their mouths while he held open the door. Agumon was last. "Here, saved you a donut."

Taichi leapt outside with the door slamming behind them. "Thanks," he muttered, shoving the fried pastry into his mouth.

They darted across the inner courtyard's garden with ease, but their smiles fell as they reached the outer walls. "Now what?" Junpei asked.

"I can fly over," Kokowamon said.

"Good for you, what about the rest of us?"

"Leave that to me," Gaomon said.

Tomas held up his digivice. "Try not to make so much noise."

"Gaomon evolve to Gaogamon!"

"Get on!" the wolf growled.

Once holding tightly to his back, he trotted backwards and then raced towards the wall, jumping on tree branch to tree branch before clearing the wall and landing on the soft grass. Without a pause, he darted into the woods; Kernalia Castle was soon a speck in the distance.

"We did it!" Taichi cheered, "We made it!"

Renamon shouted a warning, but Gaogamon was not fast enough. They all heard the whirling noise seconds before the explosion on their right. The wolf tumbled along the ground, scattering his passengers before crashing into a tree.

Tomas was on his feet and at his partner's side; the rest slowly climbed to their feet. "What the hell was that?" Junpei asked, rubbing his head.

"A missile," Renamon hissed.

"Ai!" Impmon called. His partner was on her knees, clutching her arm.

Taichi was first at her side. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," she sniffled, "My arm really hurts!"

It was black and blue. "I don't think it's broken," he said, "Not that I have much experience with that stuff, the last fight I was in I kicked his ass."

Ai giggled slightly. Taichi heard someone shout 'incoming," and he wrapped Ai in the tightest embrace he could manage. The explosion was not as close as the first one, but close enough that a hail of dirt and small rocks slashed across his back.

He hissed through his teeth but slowly pushed away from the younger girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and then screamed.

Taichi jumped to his feet and twirled to see a digimon hovering over them. It was a striped wolf with metal parts in odd places. A human male on his back soon became visible in the moonlight.

"Ishida! What the hell's wrong with you?" Taichi snapped, "You could have killed us!"

Yamato either did not hear or did not care. "I think you've gone far enough!" His eyes focused on Ai. "And what are you doing out of your room?"

An image of the innocent Hikari filled Taichi's mind again. He yanked Ai behind him. "She's coming with us, got it?!"

"Us?" Yamato snickered, "I didn't think there was an 'us.'"

Taichi winced and stared at his feet. "Y-yeah, but that was before." His eyes whipped back at him, "This is now!"

The Lord of the Chosen Masters roared, "I won't let you join with Princess Hikari."

"I'm not!" Taichi sneered.

Yamato countered, "You're either with us, or you're against us!"

Taichi nodded to Agumon, who nodded back. "Then I guess we're against you." He clenched his digivice. "Agumon!"

"Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

"Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

"Kokuwamon evolve to Tankmon!"

"Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

"Impmon evolve to Witchmon!"

Metalgarurumon snickered. "Hang on."

Yamato obeyed as the Ultimate clamped his teeth around the in-coming V-dramon before he could use his Magnum Punch and chucked him through a line of trees. He twirled in the air to avoid Stingmon's Spiking Finish. With a kick from both his hind legs, the insect cried out as he smashed into the ground.

Gaogamon unleashed a blast of air from his mouth. "Spiral Blow!"

Tankmon whipped his head forward, adding momentum to the missile fired from his nose cannon. "Hyper Cannon!"

Metalgarurumon let loose an ear-piercing howl, so powerful that the sound waves were visible as they shattered the Hyper Cannon and dissipated the Spiral Blow.

Witchmon whipped around behind him and sent out a blast of water from her hands. "Aquary Pressure!"

Metalgarurumon spun around and fired missiles from his turrets that exploded on contact with the water, freezing it instantly. "Freeze Bomber!"

Witchmon was forced to cut off her attack before the freezing affect turn her hands solid.

Ruki gritted her teeth. "Get him, Kyuubimon."

The fox leapt into the air and twisted into a tight circle, blasting out a tower of flame. "Dragon Wheel!"

The Ultimate dropped to the ground in the blink of an eye, and then head-butted Kyuubimon's underside. She cried out as her attack vanished into smoke.

Metalgarurumon hovered in the air. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"V-breath Arrow Max!"

He turned in time to catch the full force of V-dramon's attack. The energy blast struck his stomach and he hissed. "I actually felt that one," he chuckled. He vanished into a burst of speed to smash his tail into the dragon man's head, sending him toppling onto his side.

"But not good enough!" the wolf roared.

"Hit him together!" Taichi ordered.

"V-Breath Arrow!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Hyper Cannon!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"Full Moon Shooter!"

"Aquary Pressure!"

Yamato watched the incoming attacks from his partners back. "Finish it."

Every missile launcher on Metalgarurumon opened. "Giga Destruction."

The night sky turned as bright as day for a moment as the Ultimate's attack connected. When the light faded, Taichi surveyed the damage. His face fell. "No." All digimon save for V-dramon were back in their Child forms.

Yamato's icy blue eyes remained frozen for another moment before breaking into sadness. "Why?" he almost whispered, "Why do you have to make this difficult? Why are you forcing me to do this?"

"Forcing you?" Taichi panted, "You said it yourself: everyone makes their own choices."

"And this is your choice?" he spat back, "You choose these criminals over Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru and myself?"

His mind was filled with images of the feast, the adoration of the guests as Yamato declared him the Savior. Should he…?

He shook his head. "They might be criminals, but…but they're my friends!" He smiled at the others, even as the injured digimon clung to their partners, "I just wish I realized it before now."

His eyes whirled back to Yamato, "But more than that, we're a team. We're…" He remembered the sight of the Crests back in the palace, and what Ken had said, like knights of old.

"We're what you used to be, what you _should_ be. We're the Digital Knights! And I'm going to protect them no matter what! Whatever it takes, we're walking out of here together!"

A bright light exploded from Taichi's chest, no, it was the crest hanging around his neck! A sun symbol shone brightly within the pendant.

Yamato snarled. "Those don't belong to you!"

Taichi smirked again. "They do now!"

"Taichi, "V-dramon huffed beside him, "Y…your courage is giving me even greater strength!"

Taichi clenched his digivice. "Do it!"

 **"V-dramon evolve to…"**

 **Taichi's digivice turned a dull orange as it fired a blast of energy into the Crest of Courage. The energy continued into the air before exploded, showering a twisting V-dramon. The twin horns on the back of his head and the one of his nose grew while new ones appeared on his shoulders. He swung his hands to the side as wings erupted from his back.**

 **"Aero V-dramon!"**

Taichi stared at his partner and grinned. "Fully Evolved, huh?"

"This has gone on long enough," Yamato said, "Metalgarurumon."

His partner pulled back his head and let loose a blast of energy from his mouth. "Cocytus Breath!"

Aero V-dramon countered with his own blast of energy. "V-Breath Arrow!"

Both attacks struck each other, creating a rainbow of colors that danced through the night sky. As both digimon poured forth their energy, one thing became clear.

"He…he's meeting your beam!" Yamato shouted to his partner, "How is he holding it back?"

Metalgarurumon continued to pour out his Cocytus Breath but opened his chest plate, dropping a large missile. "Garuru Tomahawk!"

Aero V-dramon swung open his wings and fired a blast of heat from each. "V Wing Blade!"

The dragon man's attack struck the Garuru Tomahawk closer to Metalgarurumon then the wolf was intending. The explosion blew Yamato and Metalgarurumon twisting backwards into the distance, but while focusing on his V-Wing Blade, Aero V-dramon was wide open for the remainder of the Ultimate's Cocytus Breath. He devolved to Koromon in a burst of light, but a portion of the Breath missed him and struck Taichi, ripping a hole in his side.

"Taichi!"

* * *

Metalgarurumon regained control of himself and stopped his unintended flight through the air. "Are you okay?" he grunted.

Yamato gripped his partner, struggling to hold back the banquet from a few hours before. "D-damn them! But while we were caught in the explosion, I saw from the corner of my eye, your attack hit them. Taichi's got to be severely injured."

The small, square device at his side crackled. "Sir?"

Through clenched fingers, Yamato brought it to his mouth. "After them!"

Daisuke's voice responded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Hurry!" Ruki hissed, "We've got to keep moving!"

Junpei shifted the unconscious Taichi on his back. "I'm trying to be careful!"

The orange-haired girl's eyes focused on the red bandage on the boy's side. At this rate, Yagami would bleed out before they got anywhere for help.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Koromon asked from Ai's arms. The human girl was looking at her with the same hopeful eyes.

Damn it, what was she supposed to say? She was terrible in these kind of situations. "We just need to keep moving," she said again, "If we can reach Mainframe then…"

She peered through the darkened forest to the sea of lights in the distance. How far was it? She and Renamon could make it if they were not weighed down with…

She shook those thoughts from her head. Yagami said they were a team and teammates were supposed to stick together, right? That _was_ how that usually worked, right?

Ken put a hand on Ai's shoulder. "He's a lot tougher than this, he'll make it."

Renamon hissed. "Trouble?" Ruki asked.

Her partner nodded. "Behind."

"Tight formation," Ruki barked, "Shibayama with Yagami in the center."

The humans surrounded Junpei and Taichi, while the digimon surrounded them. A breeze fluttered in the air as Paildramon flew through the trees. "There you are," Daisuke said from his partner's back, "You're not covering your tracks that well."

Ruki wanted to knock the smirk of his face. "We were hoping for speed, not stealth."

The Digital Army General stared at the injured Chosen on Junpei's back. "Yeah, I see that. He's not gonna last much longer. Just give up, we'll take him back and…"

"And nothing!" Ruki said, her eyes narrow slits.

Daisuke sighed, "I really don't want to…"

"Then don't!" she snapped.

"You really want to fight?" Paildramon asked, "I heard Lord Ishida put you through the ringer."

Renamon chuckled. "We went up against one of the strongest Ultimates around and we're still standing. I'm sure we can take you out together."

It was a lie, and that bravado before was just Ruki's big mouth. They digimon were barely holding together and after the hour long, nonstop run from the battle, the humans were not much better. All Paildramon had to do was sneeze and that would be it.

Daisuke sighed. "I really don't want to do this, but you brought it on yourselves. Paildramon…"

"Blink Breeze!"

A whirlwind appeared between the Digital Army General and the Digital Knights, so thick that Paildramon had to shield his eyes from the debris.

"Thunder Cloud!"

A ball of crackling energy appeared from the sky and struck the Dragon Man in the eyes. "Paildramon!" Daisuke cried, turning his attention to his partner.

"What the hell?" Ruki asked.

"Don't question it!" Junpei cried, "Run!"

As they vanished into the shadows, Ai asked, "Those were Wizarmon attacks, weren't they?"

"Yup," her Impmon nodded, "Sure were."

"It couldn't be…" the girl muttered.

* * *

Hirokazu had his mouth around a Gazimon's neck when Sora returned to camp. "That had better not be all the leftovers."

He snickered and tossed her another one from a pile at his side. "Did you really think I'd let you starve."

"Yes," the redhead said as she dropped to her rear in front of the fire. She dug her fangs into the rabbit digimon's neck, letting its life essence flow through her teeth and down her throat. Once she had her fill, she tossed it aside, where it dissolved into fleeting flecks of data.

"Any news?" Hirokazu asked.

"Latest rumors are Taichi and his group escaped from the Chosen Masters."

"Really?" he chuckled, "Maybe he's not such a weakling after all."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "He's no weakling, we both know that." She sighed, "But if he did go in front of the Chosen Masters, then they've no doubt told him the truth about Lady Hikari." She frowned, "I wonder how he took it."

Hirokazu laughed, "Don't pretend you've got a heart all of a sudden. That thing hasn't glowed in years."

Sora placed a hand on her chest where her crest still hung. "Don't listen to him," Piyomon said, "You'll make it glow again one day, I know you will."

"But speaking of Lady Hikari," Hirokazu said, "I received a message from her before."

"What?" Sora blinked, "What did she say."

He tossed her the communication device. "I recorded it."

The vampiresss entered a series of commands and the face of the Dead Princess appeared on screen. "The new team will be arriving soon. They have already been given their assignments, but move out as quickly as possible."

Footsteps echoed through the night. The Dead Army soldiers were on their feet as a teenage boy with wild hair and a long scarf stepped into the camp light. "Good evening," he snickered, "I've been sent by the Dead Princess. General Takenouchi and Lt. Shiota I presume?"

They nodded.

The boy snickered again, "Pleased to meet you. I'm the Savior of the Digital World."

To be continued…

 _Next: On the run from the Chosen Masters, and with Taichi injured, what will the rest of the Digital Knights do when a new group of warriors appear lead by Sora and Hirokazu? And with them is a boy claiming to be the Savior? Chapter 10: Warriors of Darkness_

And please remember to review.

Author's Note: Just a note that since I'm using Japanese names, Digimon Levels are

Child

Adult

Fully Evolved/Perfect

Ultimate

Every chapter so far has pretty much been from Taichi's point of view, but with him out of commission, they'll be some other character chapters coming up.

Where's Jyou? He'll be appearing very shortly, hint, hint.

If you want to try and guess at who got what crest, pay attention to the order. Sora still has her crest and the Crest of Light _wasn't_ there.

Thinking about doing a companion fic showing Hikari's time with Myotismon. Not sure though, since it would be very dark.

Anyway, enjoy.


	10. Warriors of Darkness

_**Massive AU. There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_

 _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Zenjirou clicked shut the safe once the last of the night's earning were inside. More than a decent night, he would have to make sure that the Dancing Floramon Revue's contract was enticing enough to get them to stay.

Nene raced inside, a white robe covering her see-through nightgown. "Zenjirou!"

He leapt to his feet. "What is it?"

"Downstairs, hurry!"

He followed her down his private staircase to the lower floor used for dignitaries and celebrities. She opened the door to the largest suite and his mouth dropped. "Last I heard you guys were taken by the Chosen Masters."

Ruki stood from the small table. "Yeah, we were."

He shook his head. "Well, you can keep on moving. I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble?" Tomas gasped, "You hired me to…"

"And you got caught," he said, "I help revolutionaries who stay under the radar. I won't have the Digital Army storming this place looking for you. Now get out."

"We had nowhere else to go," Ken sighed, "Taichi's…"

The strange, boy with the gravity-defying hair was absent. "Where is Yagami, anyway?"

Nene pushed him into the bedroom. Taichi was lying on the bed with a blood red bandage wrapped around his torso, his eyes closed tight.

"Shit!" Zenjirou gasped, "You really are in trouble."

A young girl he had not seen before appeared in front of him. "Please Mr. Zenjirou, help him."

He sighed. "You're just lucky I can't say no to cute girls." He motioned to Nene, "Call the doctor."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Warriors of Darkness**

Nene changed the washcloth on Taichi's forehead. She sighed, "This isn't good. His fever's getting worse."

Ruki did not think Ai's eyes could grow any larger. "W-what does that mean?"

"He has an infection," Tomas frowned.

"The doctor's coming though, right?" Koromon asked from the small chair at the bedside, "He's gonna be fine, right?"

Ruki stared at the unconscious boy in the bed. How was she supposed to feel right now? You were supposed to feel _sad_ when a friend was hurt, right? So how come she was so pissed off that she wanted to order Renamon to destroy everything in sight. Even that was a stark change to only a few weeks ago…few _days_ ago. She would have just look down her nose at Yagami, call him a weakling, but now…

 _"Damn it, Yagami,"_ she thought, " _You called me your friend. You're the first person who ever did. If you die, I'm gonna follow you to the afterlife to kick your ass there!"_

The door swung open as Zenjirou's face became visible in the light. "Well?" Ken asked.

The boy smiled and stepped aside to reveal a taller person in a trench coat and top hat. "The best doctor in all of the Digital World, Dr. Jyou Kido."

He removed his hat and trench coat to reveal a fitted dark suit. A Gomamon waddled beside him with a black medical bag in his teeth. "Zenjirou told me there was an emergency," he said as he walked towards the bed. Ruki and Tomas stepped aside and his patient was revealed.

His legs gave out and he grabbed the side of Koromon's chair. "T-taichi?"

Ken caught him before he fell over. "Not the same one."

Jyou blinked. "That voice…" He turned and gave another gasp. "Ichijoji!"

"Yes, good to see you again, Dr. Kido."

"Hold up," Junpei said, his eyes glaring at Ken, "You know him?"

Ken sighed, "We've met."

Ruki heard the tone in his voice, but Renamon spoke first. "I'm guessing it wasn't as friends."

Jyou opened his mouth again, but Ken cut him off. "We can go over our histories later, Taichi needs your help."

The older teenager continued to stare at Ken before turning to Taichi and then back again. His face hardened and he motioned to his partner. Gomamon jumped onto the bed with the medical bag like a cat carrying its favorite toy. "This is heavy," he said.

Jyou zipped open the case and pulled out a stethoscope. He placed it against Taichi's chest. "Heart rate's steady…breathing's a little labored…" He placed a hand on his forehead, "High fever." Yanking on a pair of surgical gloves, he removed the make-shift bandages and gasped: blood continued to ooze out of a baseball-size hole in Taichi's torso.

"How bad is it?" Koromon asked, his eyes quivering.

Jyou fished around inside his bag, "He'll need a skin graft immediately."

"Can we help?" Tomas asked.

The doctor smiled as he pulled a hand-held square device from his bag. "One good thing about being a Chosen is that our bodies become closer to data…"

He pressed the device up against Taichi's bare arm and pressed a button the side with his thumb. The device hummed for a moment and then beeped. Holding the same button, he waved the device over the wound in Taichi's side. Bits of data, not dissimilar to a dying Digimon's data, appeared over the hole, stitching together into new skin. After a few more sweeps, the wound had vanished as if it had never existed.

Jyou then pulled a syringe from his bag, ran his hand over Taichi's arm until a vein pushed slightly through the skin, and rammed the needle into it. "What about your bedside manner?" Gomamon asked.

"Too late, he's already unconscious," Jyou replied. He wiped his forehead. "Hopefully that will take care of the infection."

"So he's okay?" Ai asked.

The doctor smiled. "Yeah, I think he'll be okay."

The others let out a collective sigh of relief. "Thanks doc," Junpei grinned, "We owe you one."

"Don't promise anymore favors," Zenjirou sighed, "His bill's gonna be through the roof as it is!"

Jyou pulled off his gloves and plopped down in one of the chairs. "Well," he said to Junpei, "You can start by explaining what's going on."

The Digital Knights glanced at one another and Ruki growled. "Fine! I'll do it. "She pointed to the boy in the bed, "That's not the Taichi you know. He's from a different world then the world of the Chosen Masters."

Jyou continued to inspect Taichi's injuries while listening to the orange-haired girl. "Parallel universes," he mumbled, "Just when I thought I had seen all the surprises this world had to offer."

"It's not really because of the Digital World," Tomas said, "It's…"

Ken held up his hand, "Koushiro Izumi explained it to us."

Jyou's head twirled. "You've seen Koushiro?"

Ken motioned to Taichi. "Ishida did that to him."

Jyou sighed and plopped into a puffy chair. "I see."

"What's going on?" Junpei demanded, "Someone had better start talking!"

Zenjirou, who had been leaning back against the corner of the room, nodded. "Yeah Doc, I've never seen you like this before."

"You'd better tell 'em, Jyou," Gommamon said, "Or else we might end up in the river with cement shoes."

Jyou gave him a half-hearted smile. "Always good at lightening the mood."

Zenjirou crossed his arms. "I've never done that," he muttered.

Jyou took a breath, "I came to the Digital World with Koushiro and the others…"

Ruki grabbed her digivice with Renamon leaping behind her, teeth barred. "You're a Chosen Masters?"

"No," Jyou said, "I fought with them a long time ago, but I was _never_ a Chosen Master. Along with Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi and Takeru, there was myself and another girl, Sora Takenouchi."

"We've met," Ruki sneered, "And we know about the Dead Princess."

He cocked his head to the side. "You've got quite a story to tell, I see. Anyway, I was with the others for a long time…" He sighed, "Then we came back here to find Hikari, then Sora was taken, then Taichi was…." He turned away for a moment. When he turned back, he suddenly looked far older than his years; dark wrinkles appeared beneath his eyes and the furrows deepened in his forehead.

"When we were fighting the Dark Masters we quickly found out how outclassed we were. Gennai, who used to be our guide, explained that a prophecy…"

"The one about the savior?" Ai asked.

Jyou shook his head. "Another prophecy, the Prophecy of the Arrows. It stated that Angels would shoot Arrows of Hope and Light at loved ones of those they were sent to protect. We worked out that it meant Takeru's Angemon would shoot an arrow at Yamato, but sadly it also meant Hikari's partner, Tailmon, would have evolved to an angel digimon as well and shot an Arrow of Light at Taichi. That prophecy couldn't be fulfilled if Hikari was Myotismon's prisoner. So Taichi left us to search out another source of power."

Ai nodded. "He came to us, to my brother and the Sage."

Jyou stared at her. "That's right." He tapped his forehead. "You're….Ai?"

She nodded again. "Yup," she grinned.

"When Taichi came back, he told us all about you and your brother." Jyou's smile faded, "But while that was happening, we were hunting down our own power source. We found the digitamas of the Sovereigns, but there was only four, and five of us left. We debated for a long time until I…" He sighed again, "I walked away."

Ruki's eyes narrowed. "You _ran,_ you mean!"

"Hey!" Gomamon snapped, "Don't talk about Jyou like that! He's just…" He turned to him, "…just not that kind of guy, that's all."

"My father's a doctor, a healer," Jyou continued, "And he instilled that into my brothers and myself. The rest of the Chosen were fighting both Hikari and Ke-"

He cut himself off and stared at Ken. The other boy nodded. "They know all about me. Go on."

Jyou nodded. "We were fighting both Hikari and Ke…" He cleared his throat, "…the _Kaiser_ and more Chosen were arriving at this point. They were either joining sides or getting caught in the crossfire. I knew I could help out so much more if I focused on healing. So…that's what I did."

Silence filled the room until Gaomon said to Tomas. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Junpei asked.

"Why there are more Crests then Chosen Masters."

Gomamon's ears perked. "Crests?"

"What do you know about the crests?" Jyou questioned.

The humans pulled out from beneath their shirts the pendants taken from the treasure room of the Chosen Masters. "One of these is yours?" Tomas questioned.

Jyou nodded. "I left it with Yamato when I…" He glanced at the boy lying unconscious in the bed. "Did he…?"

"Right here," Koromon said from his seat, pointing with his ear to the nightstand, "Taichi used it to make me evolve to Fully Evolved."

Jyou ran his hand over the orange crest. "Courage," he said, "It's the Crest of Courage, and it belonged to our Taichi." His eyes focused on the orange-tinged digivice resting beside it. "Is that the Solar Digivice?"

Koromon nodded.

"Can he use it?"

The Baby digimon paled. "Um…he evolved me with his own digivice."

Jyou nodded and turned back to the others. "But let's talk about your crests."

"You know what they mean?" Tomas asked.

"I do, but I shouldn't tell you."

"What?" they gasped in unison.

"The Crests activates upon you discovering that certain trait within yourself, so if I told you, you wouldn't _truly_ discover it."

Jyou studied Ruki's crest and smiled. "History repeats itself.

He nodded at Tomas. "A good fit."

His eyebrows lifted at Junpei's. "That's…interesting."

He stared at Ken's crest, up at the boy's face and then back again. "I guess so."

He grinned at Ai. "I think that fits you perfectly."

Junpei frowned. "Yeah, thanks for the help."

Ai stared at Taichi. "His crest is Courage? So that's why he got powerful when he stood up to Lord Ishida."

Ruki dropped hers back behind her shirt. If it was a challenge, she would figure it out. Yagami was not going to have the only Full Evolved digimon on the team. "Is he going to be okay?"

Jyou placed his hand on Taichi's forehead again. "The fever is going down, but I'll keep my eye on him over night."

Nene smiled at Zenjirou's side, "Yes, you all must be exhausted. Please follow me to your rooms."

"We don't have any money," Ken pointed out.

"No problem," Zenjirou grinned, "The best we have to offer."

Nene nodded. "And after a nice bath we'll head down to the dining hall."

Ruki hesitated at the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Jyou and Taichi. "You can trust him," Zenjirou said, "You have my word."

 _"Yeah, that's real comforting,"_ she thought.

* * *

Ruki and Ai, along with their partners, were shoved into a two-bed hotel room with barely enough room for the television. "Best he had to offer, my ass!" Ruki grumbled.

"It's not so bad," Ai said as he jumped onto her bed, "It's better than our room at the Kernala Palace, right, Impmon?"

Her partner nodded. "Yeah, the Chosen Masters were actually pretty cheap."

Ruki had to conclude that, "It's better than the guys room, all six of them in there."

Ai wrinkled her nose. "Probably smells better too."

"I don't know," Renamon chuckled, "Ruki can sure…"

"That's enough," she said, eyeing her partner. Her sarcasm level sure increased since meeting Agumon and the others.

Ai shrugged. "I had a brother, remember? I guess I'm kind of use to it. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Ruki shook her head. "Nope, only child."

"Just you and your parents?"

"Just me…" she sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Ai frowned. "Are you parents divorced?"

How did she guess that? The kid was more with it then she thought. "Yeah. Dad left 'cause Mom…" She shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

Ai did not flinch from the outburst. "How's Taichi?"

"He's still out," Ruki sighed, "But the doc's in there."

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"If he was going to betray us," Renamon said, "why heal Taichi?"

"I hope we can," Ai said, "He kind of reminds me a little of my grandpa." She pulled her knees to her chest, "Is Taichi really going to be okay?"

What was Ruki supposed to tell her? She was not this kid's mother, big sister or babysitter. She should not have to hide the truth from her. Ai wanted to be treated as a 'big kid,' then she needed to hear the unhappy truths too.

Ruki sat on the bed next to her. "Look, kid, sometimes people…"

Ai rested her head against Ruki's side. The older teenager found her arm wrapping around Ai's shoulder, and for a moment, the years in the Digital World vanished, the years fighting, the years in captivity, just melted away. Ruki had never expected any younger siblings since both her parents could not stand to be near each other, but neither had she wanted any.

Maybe it would not have been so bad after all.

And then she found herself saying, "My mother's a fashion model. She would go on photo shoots all over the place. Dad got annoyed about that and one day when I got home from school, he was gone."

She frowned, "And then Mom somehow got it into her head that I was going to follow her into the fashion business, which was the last thing in the world I wanted." A sigh escaped her lips, "She got so obsessed with that, forcing me to do my hair and wear makeup and all that crap, and then she started doing it _for_ me."

An image filled her mind of her mother holding her down in the chair while her free hand brushed mascara on her eyelashes.

Ruki continued. "There was a photo shoot one day and…"

Another image came to her mind, a fallen cameraman, broken glass on the ground and her mother screaming.

Ai swallowed. "And…"

The orange-haired girl growled. "And I came here, nothing more to it."

* * *

Ruki stood. "I'm hitting the shower."

Ai nodded and watched the older girl grab clothes from her bag before stomping into the bathroom. Renamon stirred from her spot at the wall. "I think I'll take a look around." She vanished in a whoosh of air.

"I'm getting a chill from both of them," Impmon said.

"Be nice," Ai scolded, "If it wasn't for them, we'd still be in…"

Impmon blinked. "In what?"

The tween girl leapt across the room and stared out the window. "What?" her partner demanded.

"There's a Wizarmon out there!"

The small devil digimon leapt onto her shoulder. The figure of a digimon with a cape flowing from his neck and a staff in his hand was silhouetted against the moon. He hovered for a brief moment before darting towards the western section of Mainframe.

"That could be any Wizarmon," Impmon protested.

Ai shook her head. "No, that Wizarmon saved us from General Motomiya's attack, and now he's looking for us!"

She twirled on her heels and darted out the door. "Wait!" Impmon cried.

Once outside the casino, Ai and Impmon continued without pause into the industrial area of the city. "Wizarmon landed here," she huffed, "I'm sure of it."

"Ai," Impmon said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

The girl studied her surroundings and a chill went up her spine. She had been so focused on the spot where the Wizarmon landed, that she had not realized they had enter the run-down area, filled with darkened alleys and decaying buildings. In her imagination, she saw hideous digimon leaping out at them from the shadows.

She swallowed. "L…let's get out of here."

"Don't go."

Both human and digimon spun around as the Wizarmon appeared in the moonlight. "Ai, Impmon, it's so good to see you two again."

Impmon gasped while Ai's eyes grew wide. "It is you! Then that means…"

"Right here," another voice said. Ai followed it to the space between a steelworks and textile building. A preteen boy stepped into the light. "Hey."

"Makoto!" she screamed, "Y-you're alive!"

He nodded. "Yeah. Wizarmon and I made it to an island after the storm. We survived for a few days until a Whamon swam by."

The girl was trying to process the information while her heart was trying to jump through her chest. "Why didn't you try to find me?"

"Why didn't you try to find me?"

"I was a prisoner of the Chosen Masters."

He frowned. "So you told them the prophecy then?"

She nodded. "And I think I figured it out. Remember the Taichi that came and saw us when we were still living with the Sage? Well, he's the Savior! He died, um, but another Taichi from another Earth came here instead. That's what the prophecy has to mean when it says the Savior would return…."

She trailed off upon seeing Makoto's frown. "W-what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Were is he now? This other Taichi?"

Ai smiled. "Come on, I'll go introduce you. We're staying at the…"

"Ai!" her Impmon hissed.

She blinked. "What?"

"Something's different," she whispered, "I can't explain it, but…"

"Don't be stupid," Ai sighed. She shrugged at her brother. "You know how she can be. Come on." She took hold of his hand, but a sharp cold pierced her fingers. She yanked back. "Y-you're freezing!"

"Am I?" he asked, "Sorry about that, I haven't eaten yet, so not enough's in my system."

She swallowed at stared him in the eyes. "Enough what?"

"Blood." He pulled back his lips to reveal two sharp, unmistakable fangs.

The world spun around her. "No…no!"

Then another voice echoed through the night. "What's this Makoto? Feasting alone again?"

Impmon jumped to Ai's side as figures emerged from the shadows, both human and digimon. The girl stared at her brother. "Y-you're not my brother!"

"I am," he grinned.

"My brother wouldn't lead me into a trap!"

He sighed. " _They're_ not supposed to be here," he said, eying a tall boy with a long scarf.

"And you were told not to bother with her!" the boy snapped back. He smiled, a set of fangs in his own mouth, "But no sense letting a good meal go to waste…"

"Hold it!"

Ai and Impmon grinned as the Digital Knights charged onto the street, Ruki and Kyuubimon, Jupei and Tankmon, Tomas and Gaogamon and Ken and Stingmon. "You're lucky Kyuubimon's could follow your scent!" Ruki snapped, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kyuubimon whispered, "Grill her later. I think we've got big problems."

Ai hoisted Impmon into her arms and they ran to their friends' side.

"Now who the hell are you?" Ruki demanded.

* * *

The pain of what felt like a reverberating drill brought Taichi back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and upon finding himself in an unfamiliar location, sat up in the bed. Pain shot through his side and he thought he might pass out again.

"Taichi, you're awake!"

He blinked at the pink blob in the chair at his side. "K-koromon?" He stared, "Is that you Agumon?"

Koromon nodded. "Yup. I used up too much energy when I evolved to Aero V-dramon."

Flashes of the battle with Yamato Ishida shot through his mind. "Oh yeah, that thing, heh…"

An older teenager stepped into the room. "Ah, you're awake I see."

"Who are you?"

"This is the guy that saved you, Taichi," Koromon said, "Dr. Jyou Kido."

* * *

After Ai's Impmon evolved to Witchmon, the Digital Knights stared down Makoto's group. "Who are you?" Ruki asked again.

"Hello Ruki," a familiar voice said.

The orange-haired girl focused on a familiar young woman emerging from the shadows. "Takenouchi," she sneered.

Sora nodded. "H-how's Taichi?"

"Recovering," she spat, "From both Ishida's attack and your backstabbing!"

The redhead winced, but the boy with the scarf laughed at a joke only he had heard. "Betrayal's so much fun, isn't it? Heh heh. Well, since we're here sooner than expected, let's introduce ourselves. The one at the end is Makoto and his Wizarmon partner."

"Ai," Ken said, "Is that your brother."

The girl stared at him. "I…I don't know…"

Makoto held up his digivice. "I'm more then I was when you knew me." The digivice glowed an eerie black and the wizard Digimon at his side glowed in unison.

"Wizarmon evolve to Mistymon!"

The boy with the scarf chuckled again, "And I think you already know Hirokazu and Guardromon."

The boy gave a slight wave of his fingers. "We meet again, heh."

The boy with the scarf continued, "And I think the rest you'll be meeting for the first time. Mari and Lillymon!"

A teenage girl in a strapless black mini dress giggled and twirled her hair, while the dirty-pink colored Lillymon at her side hissed a demonic smile.

"Sigma and Wisemon."

A boy with a face mask gave a short bow. Behind him hovered a digimon wrapped in robes.

The boy with the scarf threw his arms open. "And of course let me introduce myself. Neo Saiba, and my own partner, Arkadimon."

A pink, humanoid digimon with bladed hands appeared at his side, snapping and screeching like a mindless beast.

* * *

Taichi nodded as Jyou finished his tale. "So you knew Hikari, the Chosen Masters and…and everyone before…"

"I did," he frowned, "Yeah, even though we were fighting like guerilla soldiers, it seems like happier times now."

"What was he like? Your Taichi, I mean."

Jyou sighed, his brows furrowed in thought. "Brave, brave and courageous. He was also headstrong and a little stubborn." He quieted again and then said, "When we first received our digivices and partners, when we were first told we would have to fight evil, the rest of us were all a little hesitant, but not Taichi. He just jumped right into it." He gave a quick smile, "It was like the role he was destined to play."

Taichi stared at his lap and Jyou gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. "I'll let you get some rest."

Jyou shut the door and Taichi grabbed the Solar Digivice from the nightstand. "The role he was destined to play?" he said to himself, "To be betrayed and killed by his sister, to have his friends turn their backs on their mission?" His fingers tightened around the device, "To have me show up and replace him? What does that say about him…about me? Someone's just playing us like characters in a video game? Is _that_ what destiny is?"

He flung the device against the wall. "Destiny can go fuck itself."

* * *

"So tell me," Neo grinned, "How's Taichi doing? It's been a while since I last saw him."

Ruki sighed. "I'm getting tired of telling this." She took a breath, "He's not the same Taichi that you remember…"

Neo continued talking, "And what about that glitch of a Digimon of his?"

Ruki gasped. "Glitch?" Kyuubimon questioned, "Isn't that what Taichi called Agumon?"

The orange haired girl's eyes narrowed. "You're from his world, aren't you?"

"That's right," he chuckled, "And I've descended to the Digital World to deliver it from the chaos that surrounds it! I am the Savior of the Digital World!"

"The Savior?" Stingmon asked.

Tankmon shook his head. "I thought Taichi…"

"Hey, what gives?" Junpei asked, "I thought Taichi was the Savior?"

"He is!" Ai protested, "In order for you to be the savior, you'd have to be in the Digital World before and have a partner that's never been seen before!"

"Ai," her Witchmon whispered, "I've never heard of an 'Arkadimon' before."

She paled. "W-what?"

"It's true," Gaogamon sighed.

Neo seemed as if his maniacal cackling was barely being contained. "And as to the other point, I've been here before!"

The Digital Knights all exhaled a collective gasp.

"Oh yes," he cackled, "I came here a long time ago with my pathetic first partner, Greymon and some kid named Ryo." He threw his open arms into the air, "But now I have returned! And once I claim my Holy Digivice, I will fulfill my destiny by freeing Lady Hikari from the Dark Ocean!"

Ai twirled to Makoto. "No! You can't take him to Kami's Relic!"

"But I will!" her brother snapped, "After I was shipwrecked I found my way to the Dark Ocean! There Princess Hikari showed me the true horrors of the Digital World!"

Ai cowed. "And that's when you became a…"

He smiled again, moonlight reflecting off his fangs. "When we all did."

Ken frowned. "The Savior would choose either light or darkness. Maybe it wasn't a choice, but there were _two_ saviors, one light…"

"One dark," Ruki finished, eyes locking with Neo.

Ai continued pleading with her brother, "Makoto, you can't believe that he's the Savior."

He only smirked. "There's more than one way to save the Digital World."

Neo continued laughing. "Just a weak Savior and his pathetic followers. You couldn't even defeat a Child digimon."

Ruki's eyes turned red. How dare he call her that! "I've had enough! Kyuubimon, blow them away!"

"Ruki," Tomas said, "They have Perfects…"

Her hands clenched around her digivice. "I don't care! Do it!"

"We've got no choice," Ken said, "Help her."

Kyuubimon rushed at the enemy while her tails blasted balls of fire. "Demon Fireball!"

Tankmon blasted missiles from his launchers. "Hyper Cannon!"

Gaogamon blasted out a vortex of energy from his mouth. "Spiral Blow!"

Stingmon launched large needles from his armor. "Moon Moon Shooter!"

Witchmon unleashed a blast of wind from her hands. "Baluluna Gale!"

Neo smirked and motioned to Hirokazu. "Let them see our power."

Makoto's Mistymon, "Blast Fire!"

Mari's Lillymon. "Flower Cannon!"

Sigma's Wisemon. "Eternal Nirvana!"

Hirokazu's Andromon. "Spiral Sword!"

Sora's Karatenmon. "Ballistic Feathers!"

Neo's Arkadimon. "Prison Fist!"

The Industrial Section lit as a bright as day for the briefest of moments. When the second sun faded, the Digital Knights lay sprawled on the ground, moaning and unmoving. "I'll let you live for now," Neo snickered, "But only because I want to see you suffer later."

He made a motion with his hand. "Let's go."

The Dead Kingdom soldiers departed from the battle. Ai kept her eyes on Makoto as he vanished back into the darkness.

* * *

Sergeant Chiaki Daimon of the Digital Army watched the Digital Knights until she was certain they were alive before darting back down the side street.

"Are we just going to leave them there?" her partner asked.

She smiled at her Piyomon. "You wouldn't be able to take on all of them."

"No, I mean, we're not following them back to wherever they've got Yagami?"

The tween girl frowned. "General Motomiya needs to know about this. If the Dead Army is heading to Modem, things just got a lot worse."

To be continued…

 _Next: The Dead Kingdom has its sights set on Modem, and the Digital Knights and Digital Army make plans to follow them. Will they be able to stop this evil or will they be too focused on fighting each other? Chapter 11: Journey to the Land of Modem._

And please remember to review.

Author's Note:

Well, I just my first rejection letter for my original manuscript, feel like a real writer now, heh.

The first chapter of The Fall of Light, detailing Hikari's corruption, should come out by the next chapter update.

Mari and Sigma are part of Neo's team, but why no Hideto? Because his partners are Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. The Adventure Taichi had a Wargreymon, and, of course, Yamato's Metalgarurumon is still here, so it would have just gotten too confusing.

Neo's partner is Arkadimon because it fits better with his belief that he's the Savior, that is, a digimon never seen before. When I thought of the prophecy, it was with the 'Neo or Taichi,' plot point in mind, but Neo's first partner WAS a Greymon, so could Black Wargreymon show up, somehow connected to Neo? Hmm, maybe…


	11. Journey to the Land of Modem

_**There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_

 _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

" _You're safe now," Taichi told his sister, "You're safe."_

 _"Yes," Hikari said, "Myotismon's gone, thanks to you." Her lips twisted into a smile, "And now I'm free to claim it all!"_

 _Then Taichi gasped and his arms slid away from his sister's frame. He fell to his back, a pool of blood forming around him. Hikari stood over him, the knife in her hand dripping red liquid._

 _Yamato's mind struggled to process what he had just witness, so he did not see the swipe of Sora's own weapon._

 _"Yamato!" Metalgarurumon cried, but it was too late. The redhead's blade slashed across his midsection. White pain erupted through him, so much that Metalgarurumon regressed to Gabumon with a howl._

 _Hikari knelt down beside her brother and pulled her red lips back, revealing two sharp fangs. "And once I drink your essence, I will have the power of a Mega!" Her teeth dug into Taichi's neck and her throat gurgled as his life force flowed into her._

 _Sora hovered over Yamato. "And I will do the same to you."_

 _The blond boy's eyes caught sight of an object sliding towards him along the floor. It was Taichi's digivice! His friend's arm was resting outstretch from his body; it must had taken his last ounce of strength._

 _He looked back at the girl, the innocent, little girl he thought he knew. She stood over the body of her brother, red streaking down her chin. "I have your energy, I have your power!"_

 _Hikari held up her digivice in one hand and her crest in the other, but instead of the bright pink crest he remembered, a black, cracking medallion glowed a bright dark light. Her Plotmon appeared beside her, and glowed in unison. "Plotmon warp evolve to Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"_

 _Yamato felt his legs give way and collapsed to the floor. The demonic angel hovered over them. "And now," Hikari shouted, "Do it, take over!"_

Yamato's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the black ceiling of his bedroom. Throwing off the sheets, he climbed to his feet and stared out the floor-length window at the city of Mainframe in the distance. "Damn it."

A slight moan from behind brought his attention back to his bed. "Yamato?"

"It's fine, Mimi," he said, "Go back to sleep."

She ignored his suggestion and joined him at the window. "Another nightmare?"

He remained silent and she wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't your fault. If Hikari was so far gone to kill her own brother, there was nothing you could have done."

He did not respond. Mimi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget you have that press conference later."

He groaned. "I had forgotten, thanks."

She giggled as she pulled on her robe. "Have fun."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Journey to the Land of Modem**

"Neo?" Taichi asked, "You're sure that was his name?"

Ruki nodded from where she was leaning against the wall. "That's what he said, Neo Saiba."

"And he called Agumon a glitch," Renamon added, glancing at the recently-evolved Digimon.

"You're a glitch?" Impmon asked.

He shrugged. "Apparently."

Taichi growled. "Damn it. If Saiba's here, then things just got a lot worse. Owe!"

Jyou smiled as he prodded Taichi's abdomen. "I need to make sure that my repair job held."

"So what's the deal with you and Saiba?" Junpei asked.

"He's a psychopath," Taichi said, "We were two of the V-Tamer players on my Earth. There was one tournament we were in, his Greymon failed to defeat someone, and he deleted him, right there on the stage, right where everyone could see it. He didn't even care."

The digimon gasped. "Humans can delete us just like that?" Kokuwamon asked.

"And now he's got the Dead Princess behind him," Ken frowned, "As well as that Arkadimon. But why does he hate _you_ so much?"

A memory played through Taichi's mind, of a girl with hair ending in sharp spikes at her shoulders screaming at him, before running, head buried in hands, not seeing that she had entered the street.

Taichi looked over to Ai, who was seated on the chair, staring at her hands in her lap. "Ai, are you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, never better."

He thought of Hikari once again. He opened his mouth but then shut it. What would he have said anyway? The situation between Ai and her brother was not the same as Taichi and his sis-Hikari, not the same as Taichi and Hikari. She was _not_ his sister.

"I've been thinking of something," Kokuwamon said, "If all the Chosen Masters had crests, then does that mean Sora and the Dead Princess did too?"

Jyou pulled down Taichi's shirt. "Well, you look fine."

Taichi nodded, "But you can answer that question, can't you?"

He sighed. "Sora's crest is Love…"

Junpei snorted. "Is that another word for liar?"

Ruki crossed her arms and snickered. "Love, eh, Yagami?"

Taichi blushed. "And what about Hikari?"

"Light."

He blinked. "Light? Her crest is Light?"

"How can she have Light?" Agumon asked.

"I think I can explain it," Ai said. She hopped off the chair, "The Sage explained it when Taichi…um, the other Taichi, came to train with us. Once sec."

She ran from the room and returned a few minutes later with a lit candle. "Nene let me borrow this," she explained. "Impmon, lights."

Her partner leapt from the ground and flick the switch, casting the room into darkness save for the area illuminated by Ai's candle. "Light and Darkness are basic parts of reality itself. Darkness is everywhere," she said, "It doesn't need a source, it just is."

She lifted the candle. "Light can push away the darkness." She filled her lungs and a thin stream of air escaped through her lips. The flame swayed, the shadows danced across her face. "But it sways and shifts, it bends and breaks. Light is strong but it's also weak. Imagine what would happen if Light fades…"

She exhaled and the flame vanished, darkness filling the room. "Now imagine if that Darkness had a source."

"Crap," Junpei said.

Hikari filled Taichi's mind again and he thought of Mimi's words. " _A sweet innocent girl completely corrupted. Shit."_

The door opened and Toma and Gaomon ran inside. "We've got a…" He blinked, "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Impmon flicked on the lights. Toma blinked again. "Um, yeah, we've got a big problem."

He turned on the television and flipped through the channels until stopping on an image of a teenage girl with bright curly hair.

"This is Catherine Denevue reporting to you live from the Kernala Palace. Chosen Master Yamato Ishida and his Gabumon partner, along with Digital Army General Daisuke Motomiya have just stepped onto the balcony."

Yamato was helped into the large seat by Daisuke and Koushiro. "And it appears that Lord Ishida is still injured from his battle recently. Informants within the Kernal Palace, who spoke on condition of anonymity, told us that Lord Ishida fought against a Chosen named Taichi Yagami. That is the name of the person who first led the Chosen Masters at the start of the Digital World's Chosen Age. If it is the same person, it is unknown where he has been or what rift has formed between him and Lord Ishida."

Taichi smirked.

Catherine glanced over her shoulder. Yamato was approaching the railing. "And it appears we are about to start."

"Thank you all for coming," Yamato said, "I am here to tell you that, yes, unfortunately, there has been terrorist attacks against our government in the past few days."

"Who's responsible?" one reporter shouted.

"The Dead Kingdom," he said.

A low murmur reverberated through the crowd. "Yes," Yamato sighed, "It's true. Koushiro Izumi will be giving an update on the Dead Kingdom and its history with us, including its ruler, Hikari Yagami. But our recent intelligence suggests that a team from the Dead Kingdom will be heading for the land of Modem. We will be sending our own team there, led specifically by General Motomiya."

Daisuke stood. "My team will include Lieutenants Iori Hida, Miyako Inoe, Sergeant Chika Masaru and Michael Barton of the Takai."

"What about that group calling itself the Digital Knights?" another reporter asked.

Yamato's eyes glinted. "If those terrorists are heading towards Modem, we will bring them to justice."

"That's just great," Taichi growled as Thoma shut off the television, "Neo's going there and now so's the Digital Army."

He glanced around the room; humans and digimon brought together by him, brought together by a lie; humans and digimon he found himself now realizing that he would trust with his life. "All right," he said, "None of you have any loyalty to me, you don't owe me anything, you can all walk away now if you want."

The room was quiet until Ruki cleared her throat. "I think I speak for everyone; we're not going anywhere. You said we were your friends, right? Well, friends stick with each other, don't they?"

A smile slid over his face. "Thanks." He nodded. "We need to make sure that neither Ishida nor Neo gets their hands on another Holy Digivice. Ishida's unstable, but Neo's bat-shit insane. He might be going along with Hikari just because he gets a kick out of it."

"Does this mean you're the savior?" Agumon asked.

"Hikari said I was the savior," he said quickly, "And she's told Neo the same thing, so who the hell knows."

"But you have a Holy Digivice," Ken pointed out, "Neo doesn't. And you just so happened to run into someone who can lead you to Kami's Relic." He glanced at Ai with a quick smile.

Taichi sighed. "Look, I really don't know if I'm the savior or not, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't let the Chosen Masters or the Dead Kingdom get their hands on one. I'm not gonna question how we met Ai, but I'm just glad we did. Now, the first thing we're going to need is a way to Modem."

Jyou shook his head. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

"What?" he gasped, "I'm fine! You just said so!"

"The wound might open up again. You need to rest for a few days."

"Not a chance," he said, swinging his feet off the bed and onto the floor. Once his full weight was on his feet, it felt like someone had jabbed a hot poker into his side. He winced, but bit back the pain. "See, I'm fine."

Ai appeared before him, her eyes larger then he thought possible. "Please Taichi, don't let yourself get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you. With what happened to Makoto… it's like you're my big brother now."

That expression cut into his heart like a knife. "Ai, I…" He smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Okay. I'll stay here."

Ai smirked. Taichi's face fell. "I just got tricked, didn't I?"

The young girl only giggled.

He turned to the orange-haired girl leaning against the wall. "Ruki, Ai will lead you to Kami's relic. You need to take whatever Holy Digivices are there before either Neo or the Digital Army gets them."

She nodded. "And what do we do when we find them?"

He turned to Ai. "Well?"

She frowned. "Maybe the Sage will know what to do."

"I guess it's the best we can do right now." He nodded at Touma and Junpei. "You guys work on transportation."

"Should Jyou come too?" Impmon asked.

The older teenager chuckled. "I have patients here to take care of." He smiled, "And it goes without saying that your secret is safe with me." He moved towards the door, but his hand hesitated on the handle. "But I'd be happy to go over some first-aid techniques."

Taichi smiled. "Thanks, doc. Ken, I think you'd be the best one."

"Um, s-sure," Ken said, "If you think that's a good idea."

He continued. "Ai, can you go over with me and Ruki some basic information about Modem?"

The young girl nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Jyou smiled. "I know you're sick of hearing this, but you really do remind me of my Taichi." The boy opened his mouth, and Jyou continued quickly, "But you're so much different at the same time."

* * *

The Dead Warriors from the self-same kingdom sat around their low fire as Hirokazu placed an almost flat, circular device on the ground. "We'll have a connection soon."

"We'd better hurry," Sora frowned, "You know mad she gets when she's kept waiting."

"Yeah," Mari sighed, "The sooner the better." She twirled a yellow strand from her head, "This humidity is ruining my hair."

"You're such a girl," Makoto sneered.

Mari pushed out her chest, making her large breasts even larger. "Of course I am! I was a teen idol back on Earth!"

Guardromon's eyes flashed. "I am detecting a large amount of plastic..."

She huffed and covered her breasts. "I am 100 percent real!"

"Is that the name of your hair dye?" Sigma asked.

She glared at him. "You only have the balls to say that because you're hiding behind that mask!"

He shrugged and examined the small computer on his arm.

"I'm ready," Hirokazu said as he pressed a button on the side, which caused the device to whirl and a stream of cylindrical light blasted into the night sky. The light flickered and a translucent image of Hikari Yagami, the Dead Princess, appeared in black cape and dark blue gown.

"I have been appraised of the situation," she said, "I'm not happy. You revealed yourselves before you had done anything of what I commanded you to do!"

Mari pouted. "It wasn't our fault." She motioned to Makato, "He just got a hard-on for his sister."

"Quiet!" she barked, "Leave for Modem tomorrow because now both the Digital Knights and the Digital Army will be right behind you."

Neo snickered. "No. Yagami's here."

"Forget him for now," she ordered, "Once you've completed your mission, then you may take whatever vengeance you want against him."

Neo sneered. "No! He's here and I…uh…ah!"

His hands clawed at his neck as breath struggled to find its way to his lungs. Hikari's translucent image had her hand lifted, black-nailed fingers tightening around an invisible neck. "I am the one who turned you; every fiber of your being is mine to control. You will travel to Modem tomorrow and continue with your mission, is that clear?"

Neo nodded as best he could and the pressure around his neck vanished. He fell to the ground, deep, guttering breathing emerging from his mouth. "Don't forget," Hikari said, "You call power from the shadows, but I…" Her eyes glinted, "I _am_ the darkness!"

* * *

"There," Junpei said, removing his lock picks from the keypad, "It should be disarmed."

Kokuwamon buzzed to a window on the side of the building. "You didn't set off any alarms, everything's still dark."

"Let's try it out," Toma said, placing a hand on the handle, "If anything happens, be ready to run." He held his breath and swung open the door. Only shadows and silence greeted him from the other side.

Junpei grinned. "See, no problem. Let's get in there and get ourselves a boat."

He hoped that Toma did not see him wipe the sweat from his forehead.

They raced through the darkened halls, Gaomon's nose sniffing out any alert watchmen. They had found none when they arrived at the registration office. "Just give me a minute," Toma said, attaching his tablet to the computer's main terminal.

Junpei shifted on his feet. "Do you, uh, need any help?"

"I've got it, thanks."

His partner hovered near his head. "Something on your mind?"

Junpei crossed his arms. "Everyone else is contributing, what am I doing? So far I just broke Ken out of his cell, and got us inside, that's it."

"You just said it yourself," Gaomon replied, "We couldn't have gotten in here without you."

"Toma could have just hacked his way in."

"Not through a simple keypad," he replied, "My tablet wouldn't be compatible."

The large teenager was not convinced. "Just don't feel like I'm pulling my weight here."

"You could still leave," Toma added, "I'm not asking you to, but no one's stopping you."

Images filled Junpei's head; classmates laughing at him, calling him names, pushing him into the dirt; eating lunch alone…

"Nah, it's better to be on a team anyway."

Toma entered commands onto his tablet. "Here's the firewall; shouldn't be too hard to break." He laughed. "You know, back on Earth I was the quote good kid. I wouldn't even take a stick of gum without paying for it, and now look at me, breaking into a shipping office to steal a boat."

"So why are you sticking around?" Junpei asked.

He was quite for a long moment. "Like you said, it's better to be on a team."

Junpei heard the slight crack in his voice. "Did you, um, were you, um, lonely?"

He chuckled. "I spent all my time studying, aced every test. All the other kids didn't want anything to do with me because of it. I guess they were afraid of how smart I was."

Junpei nodded. "I wasn't that popular either. I started doing magic tricks, just so kids would hang out with me. Then I started using the sleight of hand I learned to steal test papers, teacher's grade books, just so they would like me." He shrugged, "I think I've got a big mouth too."

"You speak your mind," Kokuwamon said, "Nothing wrong with that."

Silenced filled the air once more until Toma grinned. "Ah, I'm in."

The others peered over his shoulder. "The only boat here that's capable of traveling over the Digital Ocean is SubDragon V, reserved to a Kuno."

Gaomon looked up, "Isn't that the one who's in the casino all the time?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"Who?" Junpei asked.

"When I was still working for Zenjirou, I ran into that guy a few times. He talks a lot, flashy with his cash and surrounds himself with women that aren't the least bit interested in him."

Junpei grinned. "Sounds perfect to me."

Toma nodded. "Then his reservation's just been switched to us." He smirked, "We'll keep the deposit."

The humans and Digimon nodded at one another.

* * *

Takeru walked into the throne room with Patamon fluttering behind him. "Sorry we're late," he said, "Our dinner meeting went long."

As they sat in their thrones, Takeru saw the expression on Mimi's face, "Oh, what has he done now?"

"What do you mean by 'now' _?_ " Yamato questioned.

Mimi huffed. "You didn't see the news conference?"

Takeru shook his head. "I was overseeing the charity meeting. Why?"

"He's already ordered Daisuke to occupy Modem," Koushiro explained.

"I thought we were still talking about that," Patamon said.

"We were," Gabumon sighed, glaring at his partner.

"This was nothing further to discuss," Yamato said, "Sgt. Masaru's intelligence report stated that the Dead Kingdom was moving into Modem. We have to act fast."

"And what about Taichi and the Digital Knights?" Mimi asked.

"Daisuke is under orders to arrest them. Taichi is the savior of the Digital World, and we have to control him so that he can destroy the forces of chaos that's threatening everything."

Mimi examined her reflection in her small mirror and adjusted her hair. "Well, Modem is rich in resources. We'll be able to keep our treasury full for another few years at any rate."

* * *

Taichi had managed to convince the others to at least let him and Agumon take a walk around the city. Jyou had protested, as did Ai, Ken, and Toma and Junpei, when they returned. Only Ruki did not seem to care, but she did watch him as he exited his room and walked to the elevator.

"It's a nice night," Agumon said.

Taichi tried to ignore the pain in his side, but it became unbearable after two blocks. He was forced to collapsed onto a street bench.

"It's a good idea we're staying behind, isn't it?" his partner asked.

"Don't say anything to the others," Taichi hissed.

His partner grinned. "My lips are sealed." His smiled faded. "Do you wanna talk about Hikari now?"

He winced. "There's nothing to talk about."

"But she's your…"

He saw himself as a child with a little-girl-version of Hikari, however, since he had no idea what she looked like as a little girl, it was just a smaller version of her teenage self. This was replaced with an image of himself lying in a pool of his own blood, Hikari standing over him with red on her fangs.

"No, she's not!" he hissed, "She's not my sister."

Agumon opened his mouth, but gasped. "What?" Taichi asked.

"I recognize that scent, Piyomon!"

The pink bird's voice sounded from behind. "I was standing downwind on purpose…"

The duo spun around: Sora and her partner emerged from the darkened alley. "…so we wouldn't scare you."

Agumon's eyes narrowed. "Scared? Ha! What are you, drunk?"

She snickered. "I think I asked you that more than once before."

While the two Digimon bickered Taichi glared at Sora. She wore dark pants and a slightly oversized tunic. Even in the shadows, her hair still glowed like the setting sun. "What do you want? And how did you find us?"

"We really weren't looking for you," she answered.

The red tint on her cheeks made him think otherwise. "Well, why should I believe you anyway? All you've done is lie to me!"

She shook her head. "That night at the oasis, the night we…" She swallowed, "What I told you there…that was the truth."

Her words that night filled his mind:

 _She smiled. "I haven't told you everything. Princess Hikari's brother…I…we…" She swallowed, "We were in love."_

 _He blinked. "B-but weren't you like, ten years old?"_

 _She pulled her knees close to her chest. "You do a lot of growing up when you're forced to survive on your own. But after he was gone, after I was turned into this, I swore I'd never open my heart again but…"_

 _She stared at him, "But…damn it! He made me feel so special, and when I'm with you… you make me feel the same."_

Taichi crossed his arms. "You talking about me?" he snorted, "Or the other guy?"

She stared, eyes burning into him. Damn it, she still made his heart fluttered. "Don't think of me that way."

He only sneered.

She scoffed. "Well, you didn't have a problem tearing my clothes off that night."

"I thought Hikari's brother was just some guy that died, I didn't know he was… _me!"_ He growled, "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

The red in her cheeks darkened. "Partly," she admitted, "We didn't want you to compare yourself to him, and then, after I found myself drawn towards you, I…" She turned away. "I swore an oath to Lady Hikari, I can't abandon her."

He snorted. "And would she feel the same?"

She turned back, eyes red. "You don't know what happened to her."

"All I know is that she killed her brother, stole his energy and gave power to an unstable lunatic!"

"You mean Neo?" she asked, "He arrived shortly after we left the Dark Ocean, with Arkadimon. Lady Hikari saw the parallels between you and him and had kept him waiting in case…"

"In case I figured out that you were fucking me over?" He winced, "I-I mean, that you were lying to me?"

She did not answer.

"You know how crazy he is, right?" Taichi asked, "Neo's never been playing with a full deck, but if he gets a Holy Digivice…"

"You know about them?" she asked, "That's why you're going to Modem?"

"We're going there to stop you and the Chosen Masters from getting one."

"And you have Taichi's? You took it from the Chosen Masters?"

"You mean the other guy's Holy Digivice?" he asked. Why should he tell her anything? He stuck out his tongue. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Are you five-years-old? Boys are so immature."

"Are you six?"

She stared at him for another moment before a slight giggle escaped her lips. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Really?"

"Rumor is that you fought Yamato."

He motioned to Agumon. "We fought him and beat him!" Why was he still trying to impress her?

She scoffed. "Unless you unlocked the power of the Solar Digivice, I highly doubt that. Only Lady Hikari's power rivals his."

Ai's lesson entered his mind. " _If darkness had a source."_ He looked at the night sky; devoid of stars due to the thick cloud cover. An infinite sky full of pure darkness; infinite darkness contained within a human girl. He shivered.

"So what? You're worried about me?"

"Piyomon," she said, "Let's head back."

The pink bird fluttered to her partner's side.

"What are you gonna do?" Taichi asked, "Bring the others back here?"

She shook her head, red hair swishing in front of her face. "Lady Hikari commanded us to leave for Modem tomorrow. Even if I were to tell the others where you are, we would not be able to do anything about it. Goodnight, Taichi."

She bowed and joined her partner in the shadows.

"Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah?"

"I assume you don't want me telling anyone else about this?"

"How'd you guess?"

* * *

Daisuke called his team to assemble in the main conference room of the Kernala Palace. "Lord Koushiro has some last minute information for us."

The Chosen Master nodded. "Yes. Sergeant Masaru's report indicates that you might be facing some Fully Evolves."

The tween girl nodded as well. "That's what I saw the other night."

"Great," Miyako frowned, "You don't feel like coming with us, do you, Lord Koushiro?"

He chuckled. "My duties keep me here, but I have something for you that Tentomon will be passing around."

The insect Digimon hovered in front of the humans, handing them a silver medallion in the shape of a pendant. Miyako's face lit up. "Are these crests?"

He shook his head. "Sadly, no. I have not be able to duplicate the technology used to make them. These, however, will have the same effect."

"How?" Iori questioned, "If they're not crests…"

"They don't have a trait to activate, they work on your adrenaline, your energy. When you get to a point of desperation, it will activate, and your partners can reach Fully Evolved."

"Simple as that, huh?" Miyako frowned.

"Get some sleep," Daisuke ordered, "We're leaving early tomorrow."

* * *

The Digital Soldiers left without much fanfare early that morning. They stepped onto their military ship, dropping bags into cabins along the way to the bridge. "You okay, Iori?" Armadimon asked.

"I don't do so well on boats," he answered.

Piyomon looked to her partner. "How long are we going to be here?"

"A week, I think," Chika answered.

"A week?" Iori paled.

"No worries," Miyako grinned, "I brought plenty of pills."

"Daisuke," V-mon asked, "Is it really going to take that long?"

"Modem is a large island in the southern Digital Ocean," Michael explained, "Its so far that we can't use a Whamon to get there. Rough waters, stormy seas…"

Iori paled even more. Armadimon rubbed his back.

Daisuke nodded at Michael. "Let's get going."

* * *

Taichi had seen his Digital Knights off at the boating docks that morning as well. "Good luck, and make sure you stay in touch."

Toma held up the communicator device he and Ken had built the previous day. "Will do."

"Let's just hope for good weather," Wormmon said, "It's going to be a long enough trip as it is."

Ai grinned. "It'll be fun. We'll play games, see the ocean, it'll be great."

* * *

Ai was the first off the boat when it docked on the outer beaches of Modem. "Oh, thank god," she panted, "Finally, land!"

The other Digital Knights dove onto the sand, faces disheveled, eyes dark and blood-shot. "Eight days on the water," Junpei moaned, "Another day and I would have thrown myself overboard."

Ruki leapt over the rails with her bag. Renamon followed a moment later. "We're here," she said, "So get your things and let's move. We're too out in the open right now. Move!"

"She's gone mad with power," Junpei muttered.

"We should have thrown her overboard," Toma whispered.

Ken joined them. "Another day, and I might have."

"What about the ship?" Kokuwamon questioned.

"It should be safe where it is," Ruki answered.

They had sailed their vessel into a cove hidden by large green leaves. "Besides, what are the chances the Digital Army or the Dead Warriors will land at this specific spot?" Ruki turned to the young girl, "Where do we go?"

Ai tried to focus in the setting sun. The beach rolled up to a hill covered with short grass. "I think we're on the east side. Over those hills is the grasslands and then further is the city."

"What city?" asked Toma.

She shrugged. "It's the only city in Modem, so…"

"How long until we get there?" Ruki asked.

"I don't know," she blushed, "A few days, maybe?"

They climbed over the hill and Ruki shouted, "Get down!"

It was too late; the Digital Army below had spotted them. A quick blast from their Digimon partners blew away enough of the hill for the Knights to tumble down the side and into a pile at the bottom.

Miyako adjusted her glasses. "That was easier then we thought it be, huh? First day here and we've already got the Digital Knights."

"You haven't got us yet," Ruki cried. They leapt to their feet, digivices in hand.

Daisuke stepped in front of his team. "Surrender now and it'll be easier on you, I promise."

Ruki smirked. "Not a chance."

Ken stepped forward. "Before things get out of hand, shouldn't you be looking for the Dead Kingdom's team? Aren't they the bigger threat?"

"Your master has a Holy Digivice," Iori said, "He's just as big a threat."

Ruki's eyes glinted. "You wanted us? You've found us!" She held up her digivice; her team did the same.

Daisuke nodded at his team. "Digivices!"

Chika lifted her digivice and her partner cried out.

"Piyomon evolve to Peckmon!"

Ai nodded at her own partner. "Do it."

"Impmon evolve to Witchmon!"

"You're up, Betamon," Michael called.

"Betamon evolve to Seadramon!"

Ken held his own digivice and Wormmon jumped from his shoulders.

"Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

"Cream them!" Miyako cried.

"Hawkmon evolve to Aquilamon!"

"We can do it, Gaomon," Toma said.

"Gaomon evolve to Gaogamon!"

Iori nodded at Armadimon. "We need to bring them to justice."

"Armadimon evolve to Ankylomon!"

"Take 'em out!" Junpei called.

"Kokuwamon evolve to Tankmon!"

Daisuke sighed, "I have my orders."

"V-mon evolve to XV-mon!"

"So do I!" Ruki glared.

"Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

Both Digital factions stared down each other as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Daisuke and Ruki shouted in unison. "Attack!"

 **To be continued…**

 _Next: Now in the land of Modem, Ruki struggles to accept her new role. Can she be the leader she needs to be, or will her arrogance and solitude prevent her from truly connecting with the others?_

 _Chapter 12: Queen of Battles._

And please remember to review.

Author's Note:

In regards to some of the names I used.

Chiaki/Chika-this character is Masaru/Marcus's sister, also known as Kristy in the dub. Her Japanese name is Chika. CHIAKI is the name of the girl in the group of other kids who appeared in the Digital World near the end of Frontier. It was also Ruki's alias when they broke into the prison to free Ken in Chapter 6. I guess I got my wires crossed, heh. As for Toma, I had somehow started writing his name as Thoma/Toma. Heaven only knows why, heh. I apologize for both.

As for Vamdemon/Myotismon, I do not like 'Vamdemon.' It's like hitting us over the head with the obviousness stick, and there are other digimon who are vampires and/or demons, he's not the only one. To me, it's like calling Agumon Organedinomon. Plus, the 's' in Myotismon makes him sound more sinister to me. I just prefer Myotismon.

* * *

The companion story is up. "The Fall of Light: A Tale of the Dead Princess" will detail Hikari's fall at the hand of Myotismon.

I have another story up too, "Samsara." Set a few years after Tri, Taichi died while rescuing Hikari from an evil digimon. Feeling that it's her fault, she spirals into depression and spends a night with Takeru, resulting in a pregnancy. She then becomes convinced that Taichi is going to reincarnate as her child. Is she crazy?

Please give both a read, thanks.


	12. Queen of Battles

Thought I'd start with answers to some reviews:

 **Birdboy:** Glad you're enjoying it.

 **Silly:** Things will be happening with Sora shortly.

More about Daisuke this chapter.

Ai, Makoto, Ruki and Hirokazu all come from the same world. There was going to be a part where Ai recognized Ruki as the "Digimon Queen," but I couldn't fit it in anywhere.

Ruki explained that her cards don't work. I didn't think it would be fair to have her be able to get out of almost any situation.

If there was only one Earth, I could explain more about their parents/time differences, but too many different worlds, so I'm choosing to just gloss over that.

Takato probably exists in Ruki's world, but if they met, she would have mentioned something about Taichi reminding her of him

Ryo's already in this Digital World and watching events unfolding

I'm going to try and focus on one or two characters per chapter. Chika's story will be revealed soon.

The underlying theme of this story is siblings: not only Taichi/Hikari and Ai/Makoto, but the unseen sibling for any character with one will play into their backstory: i.e. Jun will factor into Daisuke's backstory, Masaru with Chika, Relena with Touma, of course Ken and Osamu, and especially Rei and Neo.

 **Ai-Chan:** I missed you in the last chapter, sorry! Thanks for the vote of confidence! The last agent in his rejection was kind enough to critique my query letter, so if I work on it some more, who knows?

The Age of Darkness, eh? I haven't thought about that in a long time. Bringing in _that_ Sora and her Digidestineds would probably confuse things even more. But maybe a side story…hm….

 _ **There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_ _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Hikari, the Dead Princess, stood atop the rocks, watching the black-colored water spill into an equally black spray of foam. She looked over her shoulder. "Do it."

The bespectacled boy in the black robes nodded and held out his digivice. A blast of light shone from halfway down the water, growing into a flat circle of swirling light. The Dead Princess was lost in the rainbow of light before she gave a quick slice to her palm, allowing the drops of blood to fall freely down the cliff. They struck the circling, vanishing into puffs of sizzling smoke.

She growled. "Even with only two Towers, the Sovereigns Seal still holds."

The boy nodded. "Yes, your highness, but I still believe that, with the seal only at half-strength, you will be able to pass through if the Taichi currently alive opens it."

"And if you're wrong?"

"You should still arrive in the Digital World proper."

Her black, soulless eyes stared at the horizon of the Dark Ocean, "I would be free of this place." Her head shook, "But what condition would I be in if I were to pass through now?"

He was silent.

"Answer me Kenta!"

"I don't know. You might be able to pass through mostly unscathed, but you could also be a shell of your former self."

She laughed at that statement; she was so much more, and so much less, then she was before Myotismon. "Has there been any word from Saiba?"

"Not yet, your majesty, but his last report stated that he was heading for Modem's City."

Her black lips curled into a smile. "Good…"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Queen of Battles**

Daisuke nodded at his team. "Digivices!"

Chika lifted her digivice and her partner cried out.

"Piyomon evolve to Peckmon!"

Ai nodded at her own partner. "Do it."

"Impmon evolve to Witchmon!"

"You're up, Betamon," Michael called.

"Betamon evolve to Seadramon!"

Ken held his own digivice and Wormmon jumped from his shoulders.

"Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

"Cream them!" Miyako cried.

"Hawkmon evolve to Aquilamon!"

"We can do it, Gaomon," Toma said.

"Gaomon evolve to Gaogamon!"

Iori nodded at Armadimon. "We need to bring them to justice."

"Armadimon evolve to Ankylomon!"

"Take 'em out!" Junpei called.

"Kokuwamon evolve to Tankmon!"

Daisuke sighed, "I have my orders."

"V-mon evolve to XV-mon!"

"So do I!" Ruki glared.

"Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

Both Digital factions stared down each other as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Daisuke and Ruki shouted in unison. "Attack!"

Both sides charged at one another, each fighter pairing off. Peckmon's rapid punches were met with blasts of razor sharp wind from Witchmon. Seadramon tried to strike Stingmon with jets of water from his mouth, but the insect darted through the air with ease. Aquilamon's energy rings exploded on contact with Gaogamon's sprials of air. Ankylomon curled into a ball to shield himself from Tankmon's missiles. Kyuubimon launched at XV-mon, the flames on her tails glowing bright.

"Demon Fireball!"

XV-mon shielded himself with his wings, before unleashing an X-shaped blast from his chest. "X-Laser!"

Kyuubimon rolled to the side, the X-Laser exploding into the ground.

"Take him out quickly!" Ruki ordered, "Before he evolves again!"

"Come on, Witchmon!" Ai called, "Don't let her beat us."

Her partner twisted her hands before her and unleashed a blast of water. "Aquavy Pressure!"

Peckmon's feathers came to life, ripping through the jets of water. "Kunai Feathers!"

Ken winced as Stingmon was struck from an ice spear. "We shouldn't be fighting! The Dead Kingdom is the bigger threat!"

Michael sighed, head shaking as Seadramon's tail whipped at Stingmon. "This is nothing personal, believe me."

Miyako's grin at her partner was replaced with a snarl as Gaogamon's Spiral Blow clipped Aquilamon's foot. "Oh, damn it!"

Touma frowned. "I don't like fighting girls, but you've left us no choice."

"Don't give me that!" Miyako snapped, "Aquilamon, stop him!"

Iori was silent as Ankylomon charged. "Armor Stampede!"

"Take him down!" Junpei cried.

"Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon's nose exploded with a missile that exploded on contact with Ankylomon's head.

Ruki turned back to her own battle. Kyuubimon rammed her flame-covered head into XV-mon's chest. The dragon man grabbed her from both side and flipped her over his head, slamming the fox onto her back.

"Kyuubimon!" Ruki cried, "Get up, I order you to get up!"

Kyuubimon jumped back to her feet and rushed, head crackling with electricity. "Fox Electric Attack!" She slammed into the dragon man's back, but Daisuke smirked.

"You think that's gonna stop us?"

XV-mon's tail whipped into Kyuubimon, sending her tumbling onto her side. The dragon man whipped around, grabbed the fox and slammed her to the ground faster than Ruki could blink. "Kyuubimon!"

The fox was on her feet, unleashing orbs of fire from her tails. "Demon Fireball!"

XV-mon attempted to jump aside, but Kyuubimon's attack must have been faster then he expected, as the fireballs impacted his side. He winced, teeth clenched. She charged forward, head crackling with fire. "Fox Attack!"

XV-mon swung his fist, smashing it into Kyuubimon's head, but rather then giving way, the fox pushed back. "Dragon Wheel!" She launched into a tight spin, slashing XV-mon's chest with a wheel of fire.

Daisuke grunted, holding up his digivice. "I didn't think we'd have to do this. Evolve!"

Ruki grunted. "Shit! Kyuubimon, get back before…"

XV-mon exploded with the light of evolution, twisting and shifting into his Fully Evolved form of Paildramon. He grabbed Kyuubimon's front and rear paws with his hands before cracking her back over his leg.

"Kyuubimon!" Ruki cried.

Paildramon tossed the fox onto the ground. "Not bad," he said, cracking his neck, "I actually got a workout from that."

Daisuke smirked and turned. "Now take care of the others."

"Hey!" Ruki screamed, fingers curled around her digivice, "Don't turn your back on me!"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Just give up, you can't beat us."

Paildramon flew into the air, gun barrels primed. "Out of the way!" Daisuke shouted.

The Digital Soldiers relayed the command to their partners. Once at a safe distance, Paildramon called out his attack. "Desperado Blaster!"

"No!" the Digital Knights shouted in unison as the bullets rained down into their partners. They remained in their Adult forms, but lay sprawled out along the ground.

"Okay," Daisuke said to his opponents, "This is your last chance to surrender…"

"Dragon Wheel!"

Kyuubimon's attack struck Paildramon's face and he lost his concentration, falling from the sky, into the center of the Digital Army soldiers and Digimon. While jumping to safety, their attention was turned from the Digital Knights, and when they turned back, their opponents were racing into the savannah, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Iori nodded at his partner. "Ankylomon, after them."

"Hold it!" Daisuke ordered, "Let them go for now."

"What?" Iori gasped, "Sir, our orders are to apprehend them!"

"I'm aware of that."

The younger teenager shook his head. "Then why are we letting them go?"

Daisuke turned on him. "Your orders are to follow my orders, got it?" he snapped, "I'm more concerned at this point in setting up camp for the night! Let them wear themselves out running. We need to be rested up to head into the city tomorrow. Understand, soldier?"

Iori winced, his hand snapping to his forehead. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Ruki threw down her bag. "Damn it! We were completely humiliated!"

"At least we got away," Ai said with a slight smile.

She glared. "I don't like running!" She barked at the males, "Get a fire going!"

"Aren't we too exposed or something?" Junpei asked.

"Make it a small one!"

Junpei jumped and he and Kokuwamon ran to gather up fallen twigs and brushes.

"How much further is the city?" she demanded.

Ai flinched. "We should be there tomorrow if we leave right away in the morning."

"Then eat your snacks for tonight, we need to beat the Digital Army there." Her fingers curled, "And we have no idea where the Dead Warriors are. Damn it!"

Touma opened his mouth, but Ken's hand on his shoulder silenced him.

Ruki hoisted a pot from her back, "We'll get the water. Let's go, Renamon!"

Once they had vanished into the distance, Junpei released the breath he had been holding. "Damn it. She's been bitchy before, but never like this. Her time or the month or something?"

Ai's nose wrinkled. "That's not funny."

Ken frowned. "I'm afraid there's deeper issues here. It's not that she doesn't like running, she doesn't like losing."

"Never would have guessed," Junpei muttered as he dropped a pile of plant debris into the clearing.

"Allow me," Impmon said. A small fireball from her finger ignited the pile.

Junpei smirked. "Should we munity? Ken, why not take over?"

The other boy shook his head. "No, no I'm perfectly happy following orders. Besides, Taichi put Ruki in charge for a reason, and we all agreed to stick with him, which means we follow her orders." He frowned, trying to locate Ruki in the darkness of the night and muttered. "Till the bitter end."

Junpei sprawled out on the ground. "Why can't we put up our tents?"

"Do you want to go ask Ruki?" Touma asked.

The other boy shivered. "I'm sure the Digital Army's enjoying themselves!"

* * *

Ruki's eyes scanned the horizon; the star-filled sky gave little light to the grassland stretching before her.

"How do you expect to see anything?"

"I'm trying to spot any light from their campfire," she replied to her partner.

Silence filled the space between them until Renamon said, "I never thought we'd be here."

"You mean in Modem or being stuck with that bunch of losers."

Renamon raised an eyebrow. "Ruki?"

The orange-haired girl kicked a small pebble along the ground. "If we didn't need to save them from the Digital Army, we could have kicked Motomiya and his partner's ass."

"Paildramon is no push-over," Renamon said.

She shook her head. "I was more concerned with saving them then with attacking. That's why I ordered you to create a distraction, we should have use that to keep fighting." Fingers curled into a fist, "That's all teammates do is slow you down! The only way to survive is to worry about yourself first."

"And what about me?" Renamon asked.

Ruki rolled her eyes, "Okay, yourself and your partner."

Renamon chuckled. "So what are going to do then? Leave them to fend for themselves out here?"

Ruki shook her head. "I gave my word to Yagami. We're stuck with them for now, but once we get back to Modem, I'm telling that idiot the deal's off. We're walking."

Renamon nodded. "Yes, as you wish, Ruki."

* * *

Iori used the wooden spoon to take a sip of broth from the pot hanging over the fire. "I think it's done."

Armadimon raised his eyebrow. "You think?"

"It's hard to tell."

Daisuke chuckled as he filled bowls before passing them around. "Field rations are an acquired taste." He handed one to Veemon. His partner poured a bit into his mouth.

"Fish, huh?" the blue digimon grinned.

Iori read the back of the tin. "It says beef."

Hawkmon sniffed the chunks in his broth. "Are you sure?"

Miyako grabbed the tin from Iori's hand. "Let's see. Beef stew…add hot water. Not much instruction is there?"

Michael gave his thanks as he took his. "I'm sure this will be like ambrosia from the gods."

His Betamon shook his head. "Guess again."

Daisuke shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

Chika took a hesitant sip. "I must not have been on as many campaigns as you, sir."

Iori took another look at the lump of indeterminate food floating in brown liquid. "Um, how long have you been here sir?" he asked. Maybe if he was distracted he could force this down his throat.

Daisuke plopped in his seat around the fire. "I was one of the first Chosen to arrive after the Chosen Masters and the Dead Princess."

Miyako added up the dates in her head. "Five years?"

He nodded. "Yup. Me and V-mon were the first ones to join with Lord Ishida. We were there when we marched against the Dead Princess and sealed her into the Dark Ocean, we were there when we defeated the Kaiser."

V-mon downed the rest of his stew and burped. "We've been through a lot."

Michael asked, "So is the Yagami we're after really the same as the Dead Princess's brother?"

He shrugged. "Never met him, he was dead before I got here."

Chika drew her knees close. "Do you miss your family?"

The General of the Digital Army stared into the fire. "Sometimes."

"Any siblings?" Miyako asked.

"An older sister," he answered.

"I bet she misses you."

He stared into the distance. "Yeah, I bet she does." He rose to his feet, "We need to head out early tomorrow, so lights out in an hour."

* * *

The city, called simply 'The City,' by the inhabitants of Modem, was, by Touma's estimate, half the size of Mainframe; not large, but not as small as the Digital Knights previously thought. While digimon of various types roamed the streets, there were more than enough humans to allow them to blend in without causing any curious looks or raised eyebrows.

"How can there be humans here?" Touma asked.

Ai shrugged. "There are humans all over the Digital World now, aren't there?"

"Yes, but I thought this was an unexplored area, an isolated region."

Ken gave a small smile. "Just because modern civilization hasn't found it, doesn't mean it's undiscovered."

Touma opened his mouth, but then shut it again, a chuckle escaping his throat. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Kokuwamon buzzed overhead. "What is that up there?"

At the far edge of the city, sitting atop a hill, was a building that reflected the morning sun, towers reaching for the sky.

"Kami's Temple," Ai answered.

"Is that where the Holy Digivices are?" Ruki asked.

"Not in the city," she said, "But in order to reach that place, we need keys that the Sage has." She frowned, "That's where Makoto will lead the Dead Warriors."

Her Impmon sighed, "Ai…"

"Where're these keys?" Ruki asked.

"In the capital building," the young girl answered, "This way."

She brought them through the twists and turns of the city until arriving at a circular building of plain stone, with red and green banners displayed proudly from the upper balconies. A lone flag of the same colors blew from a pole at the building's top. "Can we just walk inside?" Gaomon asked.

"Yes," Ai grinned, "I can't wait to see the Sage again, come on!"

She and Impmon raced up the stairs, but Ruki grabbed her and dove into the orange bushes decorating the front of the building. The other Knights joined her a moment later.

"Idiot!" Ruki hissed, "Are you blind?" She pointed to the sky; Aquilamon circled overhead.

"They beat us here," Wormmon gasped.

Aquilamon descended for a landing and Ruki ordered the Knights further back from the stairs and deeper into the vegetation. "They need to hire a better gardener," Junpei muttered, pulling a twig from his ear. Ai hissed as a small thorn scratched her leg.

"Quiet!" Ruki hissed, "Do you want them to know we're here?"

Ai bit her lip and Junpei turned away. Idiots!

Aquilamon landed with a thud; the Digital Army soldiers leapt from his back. "This has got to be the capital building," Chika said.

"It sure looks important, whatever it is," Miyako nodded.

Daisuke ordered them inside. When the walkway was vacant, Ruki twirled to Ai. "Will the Sage give them those keys?"

She shrugged. "I-I don't know. Ruki-Oneesan, what if they force him?"

Ruki grumbled, "Is there another way inside?"

She shook her head. "Well, except for the Sage's private balcony."

Ruki motioned with her arm. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

They followed Ai to the rear of the building; a large balcony sat overheard, silk curtains blowing softly in the wind. Junpei nodded at his partner. "Go take a look."

Kokwuamon fluttered to the opening and returned a moment later. "No one's there."

"At least we're prepared this time," Ken said, fishing a coil of rope from his bag.

He tossed the end to Kokuwamon, who flew to secure it around one of the railings stone posts. Junpei gave a tug. "Well, if it'll hold my weight, the rest of you are fine."

After a quick climb, they tumbled into a bedroom furnished with dark sheets, light purple throw pillows, and a dark orange carpet. Ai held her breath. "This is the Sage's bedroom! Maybe he's in the living room!"

She charged for the door and threw it open before Ruki could catch her. That damn brat!

The Digital Knights followed her, but all that greeted them was a room covered in shadows. Ken ran a hand over the layers of dust on the couch. "Ai, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think anyone's been in this room for years."

The young girl's face dropped. "B-but I don't understand. We saw lights in the windows from outside. Someone has to be here!"

Ruki opened the door to the smallest crack she could manage and looked into a hall illuminated by hanging lamps. Voices echoed around the corner. "There are people here." She pulled open the door, "Follow me and unless you're dying, keep your mouths shut!"

Ruki followed the voices to the upper level of a large round room. They stepped onto a platform covered with coils of thick cable. Ruki held the end to her face; her mother had dragged her to enough fashion shows to know it was the auxiliary jack for a guitar. This must be where live music would play to entertain the guests below.

She peered over the edge. The Digital Army was below, talking to a man seated in a stone chair against the wall. He wore a white robe with dark trim and had brown hair that lifted in uneven spikes.

"Greetings," he said to the Digital Army soldiers, "My name is Benjamin, how can I help you?"

Ai gasped, a sound started to emerge from her mouth, but a glare from Ruki cut her off.

"I'm General Daisuke Motomiya of the Digital Army. Are you the Sage?"

Benjamin shook his head. "No, but I am of his order. The Sage had departed some years ago. I am leading Mainframe in his stead."

Ai whimpered. Ruki was tempted to slap her, but figured she'd start crying.

Daisuke nodded. "All right, then I'm just gonna get down to business. The Dead Kingdom is coming here for a Holy Digivice."

Benjamin paled. "Are you sure? They've been silent since the Chosen Masters sealed them into the Dark Ocean."

Miyako snorted. "A couple of idiots nearly broke them out."

Ruki clenched her teeth. If she ever met that bitch alone…

"This is not good news at all," Benjamin sighed. He stared at Daisuke, "But what would the Chosen Masters get out of helping us?"

"They want to save this world!" Armadimon exclaimed.

Iori nodded. "We're here to safeguard your land and your people."

"We come in the name of the Sovereigns," Michael added, "But two of their number have already fallen."

Benjamin gasped. "The Sovereigns have…?" He snapped his fingers and a tapir-like digimon appeared from the sky.

"A Bakumon?" asked Hawkmon.

"A special one," Benjamin explained. He waved at the soldiers, "What can you see?"

The Bakumon's eyes flashed a bright light, and the soldiers stood motionless, a glossy look in their eyes. Miyako blinked and rubbed her forehead. "Whoa…what was that?"

"I just took a look into your mind," Bakumon said. He nodded at Benjamin, "They don't appear to be lying but…" He stared at Daisuke, "He's hiding something."

"Sir?" Chika asked.

Benjamin stared at Daisuke. "And what is it?"

"I would need to put him to sleep to read his mind," Bakumon said.

The general shook his head. "No need. You're right, the Chosen Masters want something else from you, but our first priority needs to be stopping the Dead Warriors and a group of terrorists called the Digital Knights."

Ruki clenched her fist.

A Patamon fluttered into the room. "Lord Benjamin!" he cried, "We have reports that a village is being attacked!"

Benjamin jumped to his feet. "Where?"

"The Bokomon village to the west; a human with a Sabirdramon!"

"How far is that?" Daisuke asked.

"About a mile, maybe a little more."

Ruki's eyes narrowed and she motioned for the Knights to slip back into the hall. "Takenouchi's out there."

"But why's she attacking a village by herself?" Ken asked.

Ai swallowed. "Do you think Makoto's with her?"

The orange-haired girl ignored her question. "Renamon and I will go check this out."

"On your own?" Gaomon asked, "Is that wise?"

"And what about these keys?" Ken asked, "If they're needed for the Holy Digivices…"

Ruki continued, "You guys stay here."

Ai's eyes were large. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? Impmon and I can…"

"We're faster on our own," she said, "Renamon, let's go."

"As you wish, Ruki."

* * *

Back in the main audience hall, Daisuke had just given his team a similar order. "That doesn't seem very wise," Iori said.

Daisuke glared at him and he swallowed. "Sir."

"If the Dead Army is there, we need intel."

"Then send us," Chika replied.

V-mon grinned, "Don't worry. We can handle anything they throw at us."

Daisuke nodded. "Iori, you're in command until I return. V-mon, let's go."

* * *

Once they had left the city, Kyuubimon charged over the grasslands in the direction of the setting sun. "You know we don't have any idea where this village is, right?"

Ruki clung to her partner's back and stared into the distance; only grass and small shrubs stretched to the horizon. "There's nothing here! I think that village's gonna stick out like a sore thumb."

"You realize that if this is a trap, we just walked right into it."

Her eyes narrowed. "If Takenouchi's there, I want revenge. She played us for fools!"

Her mind replayed the memory of Sora and Karatenmon at the Black Tower, moments before she fled and they were apprehended by the Digital Army. This was replaced by Daisuke looking over his shoulder, telling her to give up, that she would never beat him.

"And what if she's not alone?" questioned Kyuubimon.

"We can handle it," Ruki sneered, "No matter what, we're not losing this time!"

Kyuubimon sniffed the air. "I think we're getting close."

"You smell something? Like campfire?"

"No," she frowned, "No, not that."

Ruki soon understood as a stench filled her nose; like rotten meat; the stench of death. A collection of brick huts came into view, or what had once been huts; chunks of debris and piles of straw lay scattered along the ground. In the center was a large, circular metal plate onto of which lay a pile of Bokomon, a low death gasp echoing through the night. Beneath the plate was a glass tub full of red liquid. Takenouchi stood in front of the blood-gathering device, red hair unmistakable, even in the star light. Her Sabirdramon hovered overhead.

Kyuubimon began to slow. "Ruki?"

Her partner responded with a squeeze from her knees. "Hit her before she knows we're here."

The fox's tails stood upright, balls of flame firing from each one. "Demon Fireball!"

Sabirdramon spun at the last second, knocking the flames back with her wings, falling harmlessly amongst the stone piles. "We spotted you coming a mile away," Sora said, turning to face her, "You can't rush into everything hoping that your brute strength will save you."

Ruki snorted as she leapt from her partner's back. "You're giving me advice, you traitor?" Her eyes flashed to the Bokomon. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Our supplies ran out."

Ruki did not respond. Sora raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to call me a monster or something like that?"

She shrugged. "What do I care? If they were too weak, then they deserve to be slaughtered Strength is all that matters."

Sora crossed her arms. "I don't think you ever said anything like that before."

She snorted. "Then you weren't paying attention. Things like compassion and friendship are just for the weak. To be strong you need to depend on yourself!" She glared, "I trusted you and look what happened."

Sora turned away. "I was going to ask about the others?" She looked back, "You didn't leave them in trouble somewhere, did you?"

"Oh, like you suddenly care?"

Sora smirked. "History's repeating itself. I can't believe I never realized that before. You and Taichi, just like Tai…like the other Taichi and Yamato."

She snarled. "I am nothing like Ishida!"

"Broken home?" Sora asked, "Divorced parents?"

Ruki gasped, voice dying in her throat. "I…"

"I thought so," Sora frowned, "His parents too." She sighed, "My parents were estranged too. I had the Crest of Love, but…how I was supposed to know what love was? I never saw it with my parents." She looked at Ruki, "And if your own parents didn't want you…"

Ruki stared at her feet, words tumbling out unbidden. "…then I wouldn't want anyone. I didn't need anyone. …" Reality snapped back to her and she growled, "Forget it! Kyuubimon!"

Sora turned to her own partner. "Birdramon!"

The fox raised an eyebrow. "Oh good. You remembered we were here."

Ruki sighed; Agumon had not been a good influenced on her. "Get ready to…"

Both Kyuubimon and Birdramon jumped back as a stream of bullets shot along the ground. Paildramon landed with a thud, gun barrels pointed at the female digimon. Daisuke hopped from his back. "Nobody move."

Paildramon clicked his weapons. "He means it. I can take you both on."

"Let me save you the trouble!" Sabirdramon cried. She swung down her wings so fast that a maelstrom of dust blew into the air. Sora leapt onto her partner's back, while her talons clasped the vial of substance for her and her vampiric brethren.

"Get back here!" Ruki shouted, "Kyuubimon!"

"We've got a more immediate problem!" she shouted as she dodged Paildramon's lunge. She executed her Dragon's Wheel across his chest. He took a step back, but recovered quickly and sent the fox into the ground with a quick two-punch combo.

The fox coughed as she climbed back to her feet. "Shouldn't you be going after Takenouchi and Sabirdramon? They just massacred an entire villiage!"

"We have our orders," Paildramon snapped, sending a punch into her jaw.

Ruki watched her partner hit the ground before the dragon man unleashed his Desperado Blaster at close range, tearing across the fox's skin. "Kyuubimon!"

Daisuke crossed his arms. "Are you gonna surrender now?"

"N-never!" Ruki screamed. Her surge of defiance filled Kyuubimon, and she was back on her feet. A barrage of Demon Fireballs into Paildramon's face caused him to step back, but he recovered quickly, his Esgrima blades tearing into her face.

"No!" Ruki cried.

"Just give up," Daisuke sighed, "Tell you what, you tell me where Yagami and the others are, and you can walk away."

The orange-haired girl blinked. "W-what?"

"I'll let you go, say you got away from me or something. All you need to do is sacrifice the others. You said it yourself, you don't need them, right? All that matters is looking out for yourself."

Ruki stared at her feet. Give up Yagami, and the others? What were they to her anyway? All that mattered was herself and Renamon. She survived on her own since her parents divorced. Her father abandoned her; her mother wanted a daughter she could dress up and show off. If they did not want her…

Her eyes drifted to the bodies of the deceased Bokomon, their data slowly dissolving into the sky. For a moment, she saw the other Digital Knights instead, and, for the first time since she could remember, her heart ached.

She lifted her head. "So?" Daisuke asked, "What's your answer?"

Fingers curled around digivice. "Go to hell! I'm not turning them over to you or anyone else! Maybe I was never really wanted before but…" Her eyes narrowed, "They want me! The Digital Knights want me! And…And I want them!"

A blast of light erupted from beneath Ruki's shirt. She pulled out the crest, which glowed like a bright, blue star. Kyuubimon rose to her feet. "Ruki, I feel it! I can evolve!"

" **Kyuubimon evolve to…"**

 **Ruki's digivice turned a dull blue as it fired a blast of energy into the Crest of Friendship. The energy continued into the air before exploding, showering a twisting Kyuubimon. The fox was pulled onto her hind legs, snout compressing into a humanoid face, front paws twisting into hands, rear paws twisted into feet. A white robe dropped over from above while blue pants appeared from below. She placed both hands together and bowed.**

 **"Taomon!"**

"You're still no match for me!" Paildramon roared as he swung down. His Esgrima blades were blocked by a massive paintbrush that appeared within Taomon's hands. With a quick push, she sent him off balance and he tumbled backwards.

Ruki smirked, fingers tight around digivice, "Show him we're more than a match for him!"

Taomon swung the brush from side to side, a Chinese character appeared in the air. With a wave of her hand, it shot like a laser into Paildramon's chest. "Buddhist Brush Brandish!"

Paildramon roared as the beam sliced into his chest. Twin guns whipped around on his side. "Desperado Blaster!"

Taomon fired a barrage of paper seals from within her sleeves. "Fox Seal Paper!"

Both attacks exploded on contact, filling the battlefield with a blast of smoke and light. "Paildramon!" Daisuke shouted, "We're outta here."

The dragon man flew towards his partner and the Digital Army general leapt onto his back. "Another time, Makino!" he shouted as they vanished into the sky.

Ruki ran to her partner. "That was kick-ass!" she shouted, "We did it!"

"It was your friendship for the others that pulled us through," Taomon said. She then gasped, "I think we might have a problem."

Ruki's heart dropped into her feet. "What? What?"

Taomon exploded in light before shrinking down into a yellow, ball like digimon with sharp ears, four stubby legs, and a familiar bushy tail. Ruki hoisted her Baby partner into her arms. "Well, Pokomon, the same thing happened to Yagami's partner, so I guess we should have expected this."

"That's not what I was talking about," Pokomon replied in a voice similar to a two-year-old girl's, "We're going to have to walk back to the others." She paused, "We are going back to the others, right?"

Ruki rubbed the top of her partner's head. "Yeah. No way we're leaving now."

* * *

As Paildramon flew back to The City, he asked, "Why didn't we go after Takenouchi?"

His partner sighed. "I was going to, but you heard what she said to Makino? About her parents? Did you see her reaction? And then Takenouchi said she was like Lord Ishida. Well, I took a guess on what her crest was and…well, just gave her a little push."

"Really?"

He chuckled, "No, we would have never caught up to Sabirdramon. But I still took a guess on Makino's crest."

There was silence for another moment. "Daisuke? We are going to arrest them when we have the chance, right?"

"Yeah," Daisuke said, voice trailing. "Of course…"

* * *

Ai had wanted to speak to Benjamin once the Digital Army had left his audience chamber, but Ken shook his head.

"We don't know when they'll be back.

The small girl whimpered. "Who is he?" Touma questioned.

"The Prophets watch over the Digital World and serve the Celestial Digimon. They also study the Books of Kami and attempt to understand the nature of the Digital World. The Sage is the highest member of their order."

Junpei nodded. "So the Sage leaves and puts that guy in charge?"

"I guess so," she said in a small voice.

"Since you studied with the Sage, does that make you one of these Prophets?" Wormmon asked.

She shook her head. "Me and Makoto were too young."

"Not young enough to send across the ocean by themselves," Ken said.

Ai looked over the railing; Benjamin and Bakumon were seated with their eyes closed. "I have to go see him!"

Before the others could stop her, a massive tremor ripped through the building. "Earthquake?" Touma asked.

Below, Benjamin leapt to his feet as Iori and Miyako, along with their partners, ran into view. "We're under attack!" Miyako cried.

"It's the Dead Warriors!" Hawkmon declared.

"They've come here?" Bakumon gasped, eyes turning to Benjamin.

"But you said the Holy Digivices weren't here, correct?" Iori asked, "So why come here?"

Another tremor ripped through the room; Benjamin and the Digital Army dove for cover as the door flew across the room, shattering the stone chair before impacting into the wall. Iori and Miyako ordered their digimon to attack, but a pair of elastic arms shot through the door, grabbing both digimon in pale, fleshy hands before smashing them into the ground.

"Is that the best you've got?" a voice asked, "And I thought this was gonna be a challenge!"

The arms shrunk into place as a demonic digimon stomped inside; followed by a human boy with wild white hair. Iori grunted. "You're Neo Saiba, I take it."

He bowed. "The Savior of the Digital World, at your service."

"How can you be the savior?" Benjamin asked.

Neo smirked his maniacal grin. "I have been to this world once before, and I have returned to restore the purity, the bliss of its existence."

Benjamin shook his head. "You're wasting your time either way. The Solar Digivice is not here."

"But there are others, and you're going to give us the key to finding them, Sage."

Another voice echoed through the chamber. "He's not the Sage."

Ai gasped, hands gripping the railings as her brother stepped through the door with his Mystimon floating at his side.

"Makoto," Benjamin frowned, "Why have you brought this maniac here?"

"Niisan!" Ai shouted as she and Impmon leapt over the railings, ignoring the protests of her friends. Her partner evolved quickly to Witchmon, and they both descended to the floor.

"Ai?" Benjamin gasped, "You're here too."

Makoto crossed his arms as the other Digital Knights jumped to the floor, partners evolving to their Adult forms. "Not on the same side, I promise you."

Ai winced. "You shouldn't have done that," Ken said.

The tween girl addressed her brother. "Niisan, please, don't do this."

"I am going to save this world, Neesan," he spat, "the only way it can be saved." He pointed past her to Benjamin, "Where's the key?"

"No!" Ai screamed, "You can't!"

Neo roared with laughter. "Two siblings fighting, how I miss that, heh heh." He snapped his fingers and a swirling black vortex shot from his Arkadimon's fist, smashing Witchmon, Stingmon, Tankmon and Gaogamon into the wall where they lay moaning with Hawkmon and Armadimon.

"No more protectors," Neo snickered, "The key?"

"Bakumon!" Benjamin cried. The tapir digimon leapt in front, eyes glowing. "Nightmare Syndrome!"

The black void spit from his mouth enveloped the human. "Let's see what your greatest nightmare is."

Neo laughed and swung open his arms. The blackness flew back into Bakumon, knocking him to the ground. "Greatest nightmare? That might have worked on anyone else, but I've embraced my nightmares!"

He made a motion with his hand and his partner raised his arms, a black swirling mass of energy appearing over his fists. "Now hand over the key," Neo said, "Or will my Arkadimon Adult get to play deadly patty-cake with the humans's heads?"

Benjamin sighed and pulled a golden, skeleton-type, key from around his neck. "Here," he said, tossing it over, "Take it and go."

Neo caught it and smirked. "Thanks for the assistance, you've been most kind." He made another motion with his hand and Arkadimon Adult snatched up Bakumon in his palm. "I think we'll be taking you as well. A digimon that can entice dreams? That might prove useful."

Benjamin gritted his teeth. "You monster!"

Neo laughed. "And there it is!"

He nodded at Makoto," Let's get out of here. The others are waiting at the Temple."

"Wait!" Ai cried, as the Dead Warriors walked towards the exit, "Niisan, please…"

Makoto glared over his shoulder. "You've chosen your side."

Ai's hands trembled and she fought back her tears. "And I guess you've chosen yours, Makoto. Which means I'm going to have to fight you with Taichi-Oniisan."

Makoto's mouth opened, but Neo's laughter cut him off. "You think he's perfect don't you? You have no idea what he's done."

"What?" Ken snapped, "What has he done? Why do you hate him so much?"

Neo glared. "You wanna know? You really wanna know? That bastard Yagami killed my sister!"

"What?" Junpei gasped.

"That can't be," Touma said, "He couldn't…"

Neo only shrugged and stepped through the door.

Ai watched the Dead Warriors exit, and the tears fell freely. "Makoto…"

AAAA

A young boy stumbled from the bathroom back to his room, but a glow caught the corner of his eye. Pushing open the door to the family's office, he found a young girl staring at the flickering screen of their computer. "Hikari, you know you're not supposed to be playing with the computer."

The girl continued to stare. "But it's doing something weird."

The boy watched as the screen warped, a strange collection of 0s and 1s pulsing out in an oval.

A

The boy slipped on his soccer cleats, returned his sneakers to his bag, and jumped to his feet. He pulled his arms behind him, waiting for the familiar feeling to pulse through his back. He stretched too far, a slight pain shot through his shoulders. "Owe."

Laughing sounded behind him, no, that was giggling! He spun to see a girl with red hair to her shoulders, a bright smile on her face. "A little stiff?"

He blushed. "Um, yeah, the, uh, weights I lifted last night were…"

Her giggles increased. He blushed even more. "Yeah I wouldn't believe that either. Um, my name's Taichi Yagami."

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, nice to meet you."

* * *

Taichi's eyes opened and he sat up so quickly that pain from his still-healing wound shot through his torso. He clenched his teeth, waiting for the feeling to pass. He threw the sheets from his body and walked to the window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, the lights of Mainframe still shining bright.

He rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about Hikari and Sora; they were even invading his dreams. His eyes drifted to the Solar Digivice on the nightstand, the same oblong, orange trimmed device that he had kept close since escaping from the Chosen Masters.

His hand brushed the top and a burst of energy flowed up his arm.

Taichi turned at the sound of a door opening. Hikari stood in the doorway to their room, still in her pajamas. "Oniichan, you're back. Hello Koromon."

Taichi pulled back his hand. He gasped, struggling for breath. Those were memories! His memories, the other Taichi's! What was this thing trying to do? Make him relive the other Taichi's life? He was himself, damn it! He was his own person!

He wanted to throw the Solar Digivice through the window, but his arm held in place. The screen was glowing, the first time since acquiring it, the screen was glowing. What would happen if he took hold of it? What would happen to him? What would he see? If they were just memories, like a recording, then what did he have to fear?

He thought of Hikari, he thought of Sora. What else would he learn about them? What would he see?

He swallowed, took a breath, and curled his fingers around it.

To be continued…

 _Next: With Junpei, Ken and Ai heading after the Dead Warriors, Ruki and Touma remain in the city to investigate their interest with Kami's Temple. Will Touma be able to overcome his past and activate his crest?_

 _Chapter 13: Temple of the Gods_

And please remember to review.

Author's Note _:_ I was going to include Taichi's visions with the Solar Digivice, but this chapter would have been twice as long. It was long enough as it was. I wanted to split it into two somewhere, but I just could not find a suitable place to do so. Most chapters will not be this long.

I might show Taichi's vision quest into the Solar Digivice next chapter or in another side-story, I'm not sure yet. On that note, The Fall of Light will be updated next

Taiora vs Sorato. If you've read most of my previous stories, then you know what shipping I prefer. Yet when the original creator says he wanted Yamato/Sora because they understand each other, well, now when I think about their backstories… yeah, I get it. I don't have to like it, but I get it.

Till next time!


	13. Temple of the Gods

Thought I'd start with answers to some reviews:

 **Digicodeseven:** Thanks for the review and the support.

 **Guest:** Daisuke's character is a little difficult to do in AU's, especially if he and Taichi don't meet, but yes, more happen to Daisuke then he's telling.

 **Finalcool720:** Glad you liked it and thanks for the review

 **Leonardo1123581321:** The Chosen Masters think they're doing the right thing, but yes, Matt is certainly more forward in that regard than the others. I hope that his flashbacks to fighting Hikari explain why he's obsessed with defeating the chaos and darkness.

Hikari still has her crest, it's been corrupted into Darkness, but she still has it.

 **Last time, the Digital Knights and Digital Army faced off, with Ruki ordering a retreat. Unable to handle it, Ruki blames the others. She faced off against Sora and Daisuke, and upon realizing how much the other Knights mean to her, activated her Crest of Friendship, allowing Kyuubimon to evolve to Taomon. Back in the city, the Knights and Soldiers tried to stop the Dead Warriors from stealing a key needed for the Holy Digivices. Ai and Makoto declared their opposition to each other. Upon leaving, Neo stated his reason for hating Taichi; he was responsible for the death of Neo's sister. Taichi, meanwhile, began to experience memories of the other Taichi through the Solar Digivice. Although fearful of losing himself, he willingly continued.**

 _ **There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_ _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Ruki found the inn where the Digital Knights had rented rooms from Ken's communicator message. She walked through the bar area, her mouth watering at the sight of the frothy mugs on the tables.

"Ruki, we don't have time," Pokomon said from within her arms.

The orange-haired girl continued up the stairs and into the room number from Ken's message. The Digital Knights were inside, watching as Junpei and Toma glared at one another across the table, cards in hand.

"Any fives?" Junpei asked.

"Go fish," Toma snickered.

Ruki slammed the door shut and they jumped to attention. "Ruki-Oneesan!" Ai cried, "I'm glad you're okay."

Impmon stared at Pokomon. "You evolved?"

The baby fox hopped onto the bed. "Sure did," she beamed.

"Then how come you got smaller?" Ai asked.

Ken answered. "When a Chosen's digimon reaches Fully Evolved or higher, they'll return to their second Baby form, at least until their bodies learn to conserve enough energy to return to their Child form instead."

Ruki dropped into one of the chairs. "All right, so what happened?"

They quickly related their experience at the central building, as well as the revelation by Neo. "But the jury's still out on that one," Ken added.

Ai grinned. "No way Taichi-Oniisan would…"

"I don't know," Junpei said, "There's a lot we don't know about him."

"Or each other," Toma muttered.

Their eyes cast quick glances before Ruki cleared her throat. "All right, Ai, you know where the Holy Digivices are?"

She nodded. "It's been a while since I've been here, but I'm pretty sure I know the way."

"And Saiba said something about the temple too?"

"That's correct," Toma nodded.

Ruki thought for a moment. What would Taichi do? Probably try and do both at once, but was it a good idea to break them apart?

"Ai, lead Ken and Junpei to the Holy Digivices. Toma, we're gonna scope out that temple up there. Got it?"

They nodded in unison. "Ruki?" Pokomon said.

She rubbed the fur on her partner's back. "But first me and Pokomon need to stuff our faces at that buffet downstairs."

"Good luck keeping it down," Junpei muttered.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Temple of the Gods**

Daisuke watched the lights of Modem's City from his place on the balcony of Benjamin's capital building. A memory came to his mind; he saw himself as a young boy walking through the forest with V-mon, trailing behind a boy with messy hair held in place with a pair of goggles.

"Daisuke?"

He watched as his partner waddled over with a tray in his hands. "You should check out Benjamin's liquor cabinet! He's got stuff even we don't have back in Mainframe."

The human took the glass without a reply. V-mon sighed and joined him at the balcony. "When you told the others that you never met Taichi, um, our Taichi, I didn't say anything, but…why?"

"You mean why I'm keeping secrets?"

The small Digimon shook his head. "You're not keeping secrets, you're out-right lying to them."

Daisuke frowned. "Yeah, well, we made a promise, right?"

V-mon held up his hands. "Yeah, I remember, but…what are we going to do when our promise stops us from doing our job for the Chosen Masters."

Daisuke did not respond.

"Well, anyway, Benjamin's ready to talk now."

The human downed his glass in one gulp and followed V-mon through the halls to the main audience chamber. Benjamin sat on his seat. "I had heard you were in a battle. I trust you are okay?"

Daisuke smirked. "Hey, nothing's gonna keep us down." He patted his partner's back.

"What is it you want to discuss?"

"First, the Chosen Masters want me to ask you someone named Gennai."

Benjamin nodded, "Yes, he was in contact with them when they first entered the Digital World, correct? Sadly his data became too degraded and he was reconfigured shortly after Taichi Yagami returned to the Sage the second time."

"Second time?" V-mon asked.

Daisuke nodded, "Then the second point. We need to stop the Dead Kingdom, and the Chosen Masters want a Holy Digivice."

Benjamin sighed. "Then I'm afraid I can only give you bad news; there are only two Holy Digivices in existence, and one was taken by Taichi Yagami long ago."

"Oh damnit!" V-mon spat, "And the Dead Warriors have the Key to getting the last one!"

"Where is it?" Daisuke demanded, "Where's that Holy Digivice located?"

Benjamin frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"This isn't the time for that kind of b.s.!" Daisuke snapped, "Where is it?"

"I don't know," the man answered, "I really don't. The Sage only told a few people of its location."

The General of the Digital Army clenched his fists. "And the Dead Kingdom and the Digital Knights have someone who does know the way!" He shook his head. "As of now, the Chosen Masters, through the Digital Army, are now in charge of Modem."

* * *

Sora stood on the castle balcony, watching the waves of the ocean break against the beach. A shadow fell overheard as Garudamon circled the perimeter along with Wargreymon. She felt for her crest beneath her armor, glowing brightly as it always did.

A pair of strong hands slipped around her waist. "My lady."

Sora grinned as her face rubbed against the face of her husband. "Taichi, since when do you get up so early?"

"Since he was expecting guests," another voice answered.

Sora spun and bowed before Hikari. "My queen!"

Then a strange feeling passed over her, a feeling of heaviness. She watched as the world around her shimmered and swayed before vanishing into the faces of her fellow warriors from the Dead Kingdom.

Hirokazu lifted the Bakumon by his back. "This thing really packs a punch, huh? What'd you see, General? A nightmare?"

Sora swallowed and rose to a seated position. "A dream come true," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Neo stomped over, his figure blocking out the setting sun. "A dream, huh?" He snatched the digimon from Hirokazu, "You can show dreams as well as nightmares?"

"Whatever is in your heart," Bakumon replied.

Neo pulled him closer, his face breaking into a smile. "It's a good thing I turned you."

The Bakumon grinned, fangs appearing in the light. "Yes, Master, it was."

Sora spoke. "Now that we have the key to the Holy Digivices, we should head out at once."

Neo nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"And I'll stay behind to examine the energies from the temple," Sora said, eying Sigma, "Since it wasn't done yesterday."

The masked boy stared back, lips pulled into a snarl to show his fangs, "I was delayed turning that Gotsumon village near the swamp…"

"Shut up!" Neo barked. He motioned to Mari. "You stay here with Takenouchi."

The teen idol only shrugged. "Whatever."

Sora nodded. "Lights out."

They protested, but she shook her head. "We won't complete our missions tomorrow if we don't get out sleep."

Neo marched to the edge of their campsite and plopped down. He stared into the Bakumon's eyes. "Now show me something pleasant."

He bowed, eyes glowing. "As you wish."

Neo's vision was filled with swirling clouds of light that solidified into a view of Tokyo from his apartment building. He was back home, back on his balcony. He turned to look into the apartment. A girl with shoulder-length hair emerged from down the hall. "Brother!"

A smile slid over his face. "Rei…"

* * *

A teenage girl with curly blond hair held up her microphone. "Catherine Deneuve reporting for Channel 5. I am here in the main city in the land of Modem." She moved aside so her Floramon camera operator could focus in on the row of Chosen in matching uniforms marching down the main street, "The Digital Army has arrived in force. They have already begun to occupy parts of the land in an effort to locate the forces from the Dead Kingdom, as well as the group calling themselves the Digital Knights, whom the Chosen Masters have labeled as terrorists. I did attempt to interview General Daisuke Motomiya, but Sergeant Chika Daimon issued this statement: 'We are currently in command of the situation and are searching for the enemy.' More as this develops. "

Yamato switched off the television and tossed the remote onto the couch. He walked to the large windows of his quarters to view the lights of Mainframe. He closed his eyes and a memory flashed to him, the city in flames. Hikari atop a Devidramon, an army of devil Digimon behind her; Ophanimon Falldown Mode blocking out the sun overhead.

"Yamato?"

He was brought back to the present by Gabumon. "Takeru wants to talk to you."

The Lord of the Chosen Masters turned as Takeru stepped into the room. "Yamato, you're not sleeping well?"

He glared at his partner. Gabumon looked away, an innocent look in his eyes.

"Yamato?" Takeru asked.

The older boy turned back to look out the window. "It's nothing." He waited for his younger brother to leave, but he remained at his side, Takeru's way of telling him that he was not going to leave until they discussed the problem.

"Yeah, I'm not sleeping well, all right?" he snapped.

Takeru, in his usual calm voice, said, "How long?"

Yamato sighed. "Ever since Taichi…that other Taichi, came here. Whenever I close my eyes, I see that day, the day we banished Hikari to the Dark Ocean."

Takeru frowned. "Yeah, I think that was one of the worst days in my life."

Yamato shook his head. "You didn't see her like I did, you didn't see what she was capable of…"

 _Yamato gritted his teeth as Ophanimon Falldown Mode withstood Metalgarurumon's missile barrage. Her hand grabbed the wolf's snout and flung him to the ground. The human ran to his partner's side. "This isn't good. Even with Qinglongmon's power…"_

 _Hikari laughed atop the Devidramon, cape whipping behind her, blue dress billowing against her body. "What hope did you think you had? I wield the Crest of Darkness now! Combined with the power I took from Taichi, I am unstoppable!"_

 _"The power you stole!" Yamato snapped, "You killed your own brother just for his power?"_

 _Metalgarurumon climbed to his feet. "Yamato, don't antagonize her!"_

 _Ophanimon Falldown Mode dropped from the sky, lance striking the ground, unleashing such a force of dark energy that human and digimon were flung head-over-heels onto their backs. The fallen angel was on top of them in an instant. Overhead, Hikari's Devidramon circled around the darkened sun._

 _"Did I kill my own brother for power?" She licked her lips, "Tell me, what better reason could there be?"_

Yamato winced at the memory. "She withstood everything I threw at her." His fingers curled. "If Koushiro hadn't thought of writing that program to banish her and her army…" His fist struck the glass of the window, "We wouldn't even be here right now!"

Takeru took a cautious step forward, "Yamato…"

"I've seen what the darkness does first hand! I saw her kill Taichi! I saw her decimate that city! If she's coming back, if she's bringing that chaos and darkness back…"

His fingers uncurled and he rested against the window. "We'll need all the power we can get our hands on to stop her." His fingers curled. "I tried to be respectful. I didn't want to send our entire army to occupy Modem…"

Takeru knew; the four Chosen Masters had agreed on that course of action years ago, but he allowed his brother to continue speaking, continue venting.

"…that's why we kept Ai here. I wanted her to _willingly_ show us the way to a Holy Digivice, but since she refused…"

Takeru nodded. "Daisuke's report stated that he's sending soldiers out in every direction on Modem to find where that last Holy Digivice is."

"We need it," Yamato said. "Since we can't count on Taichi…"

"I'm afraid we might have to," Takeru countered, "He is the Savior after all."

Yamato shook his head. "If he won't serve us, then he's not our savior."

* * *

Ruki peered over the top of the wall. "I count twelve."

Toma stretched his neck as far as he dared: twelve Digital Soldiers stood in position around the inner courtyard of Kami's Temple. It had been difficult enough to sneak up the mountainside without being spotted, but how were they supposed to get inside now?

Ruki crouched back down behind the safety of the outer stone wall. "They've all got Leormons."

Toma nodded. "The Digital Army must have picked them for the savannah environment outside of the city."

"How did they get here so fast?" Pokomon questioned.

"Most likely they were right behind General Motomiya's force and didn't disembark until his team had established themselves with Benjamin."

Ruki snorted. "You mean until they told him they were taking over?"

"This _is_ looking more and more like an occupation," Gaomon agreed.

"The Chosen Masters are after a Holy Digivice themselves," Ruki frowned, "So why take over an entire country?"

"It's what rulers do," Toma frowned, "All throughout history, people in power are only concerned with staying in power and acquiring more."

"Whatever," Ruki said, "At least none of Motomiya's team is here."

Toma looked back over the wall. The courtyard was about the same size as a soccer field. "Maybe a distraction?" he suggested, "At the courtyard entrance?"

A grin slipped over Ruki's face. "And if it's big enough, most of them will go running to check it out!"

"And I should be able to knock out whoever's left," Gaomon nodded.

"We'll handle it," Ruki said, rising to her feet.

"What?" Toma gasped, "Are you crazy?"

"Just get inside the temple and figure out what the Dead Warriors want here," she ordered. "Ready Pokomon?"

"Always!" she answered.

Toma just stared as the two females ran down the length of the wall and vanished around the corner.

* * *

Ruki and Pokomon jumped through the main opening and into the courtyard. "Hey!" a soldier shouted, "Freeze!"

Pokomon jumped from Ruki's arms and spewed out a blast of black gas. "Killing Stone!"

The soldier ordered his Leormon to evolve to Liamon. "After them!"

A burst of energy filled Pokomon and she shouted, "Pokomon evolve to Renamon!"

The fox landed on Liamon's snout, using the momentum to push him back while flipping through the gate. "Ruki, let's go!"

She followed her partner down the hill. Behind them were more than half of the soldiers; their Liamon partners getting dangerously close. Ruki grabbed her digivice, "Can you manage?"

"Of course," Renamon nodded, "Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

Ruki hopped onto her partner's back, quickly opening the distance between them and the soldiers. They were idiots! The vast majority of Chosen partners in the Digital World could only achieve an Adult level; why send so many after her?

"Meteor Wing!"

Kyuubimon slid to a stop as a hailstorm of razor feathers shot past them and into the Digital Soldiers, regressing the Liamon's back to the Child forms in an instant.

Ruki growled as Sora and Sabirdramon landed, along with Mari and Lillymon. "Again?"

Sora nodded and turned to her fellow Dead Warrior. "Go on, I'll hold her here."

Mari giggled and held tight to Lillymon as they continued to the temple.

"Ruki…" Kyuubimon hissed.

"I know," she replied, "Let's do this quick and help Toma." She leapt from her partner, digivice in hand, the Crest of Friendship glowing bright beneath her shirt.

"Kyuubimon evolve to Taomon!"

Sora raised her eyebrows. "You activated it. Good job."

Birdramon nodded her approval at Taomon. "Well done."

"Don't pretend you're happy for me," she answered.

Sora stared back. "You do know I have a crest of my own, right?"

She snorted. "Yeah, the Crest of Love. Don't know how you ended up with something like that."

Sora turned away. "Yes, I do have my old Crest of Love, but I also have another one, given to me by Lady Hikari." She gathered up the strings around her neck; one was attached to a red crest with a heart symbol, the other had an eye with what looked to be small teardrops. "The Crest of Sorrow."

Birdramon exploded in energy as she twisted into a more human shape. "Birdramon evolve to Karatenmon."

Ruki scowled. "That doesn't scare us."

Taomon growled. "Are we to fight or not?"

The bird man held up her swords. "En garde!"

* * *

Once the soldiers had started to run to the main gate, Toma and Gaogamon leapt over the wall and into the courtyard. The few soldiers left did not have time to shout out a surprise as the blue wolf's Spiral Claw rendered both humans and digimon unconscious. Without opposition, the duo raced into the temple proper.

Inside was a large square room with stone pillars along the white walls, at the far end was a red and gold curtain covering another doorway. "This is similar to Middle Eastern Temples."

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Gaogamon asked.

Toma frowned as he scanned his surroundings. They rushed to the walls behind the pillars, and his eyes focused on a small, square opening near the far corner. "It's a port!" He pulled his laptop from his backpack. "I should be able to enter the temple's data." He snapped the Ethernet cable to his computer and then did the same to the connection on the wall.

"You can read the data from your computer?" Gaogamon questioned, "Why does this building have one and others don't?"

"It's old," he said, fingers on the keyboard, "It's really old. Whoever built it must have needed one. Okay, I'm in, let's see what here…huh?" A sea of 0s and 1s appeared on his monitor, "It's encrypted." He continued to enter commands, but the same screen stared back.

"Ahh!" he shouted, "I can't do this!"

Gaogamon gasped, "Toma, if anyone can do it, you can."

The teenager smiled and took a breath. Only once had he been angry enough to destroy his computer, and he could not afford to do that here. He stared at the 0s and 1s as they danced across the screen. How could he decipher this? It was completely random…

He took another breath. No, there had to be a pattern.

He stared once more, watching the numbers in their endless dance. That was what it was, a dance, data darting in a mindless pattern, a chaotic swarm of…

And then he saw it. The numbers flowed together into a liner, orderly motion. Not a mindless dance, but a focus waltz.

He grinned and his fingers moved across the keyboard once more. The monitor flashed for a moment, and the 0s and 1s shot into lines and columns. "Got it. Downloading now…"

Gaogamon grinned. "How did you get so good at this?"

"At what?" Toma asked.

His partner motioned to the computer with a wave of his head, " _That_ and everything else you know."

He shrugged, fingers dancing across the keyboard, "I don't know. I guess I was always smart, but then…" He frowned, "Then my sister got sick."

"You have a sister too?"

He gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I suppose I do. Um, she got sick, really sick and…." He saw himself as a child, looking through a glass window into a hospital room which contained a young girl, blond hair spread on the pillow beneath her head. The child turned to his mother and asked what was wrong with the girl, but his mother shook her head.

"…and no one knew what was wrong. I just immersed myself in everything, if no one could figure it out, then _I_ was going to." He let out a soft sigh, "I was going to figure out _everything…_ "

A shrill female voice filled the air. "Another boy screwed up because of what happened to his younger sister."

Toma jumped to his feet and Gaogamon growled. Standing before them was a girl with twin blond pigtails and a Lillymon in a dirty dress. "You're… Mari, right?"

She twirled a strand of her hair. "I feel honored that you remember me, but, then again, how could you forget me?"

"It wasn't easy," Toma muttered.

A square device, resembling a cellphone, beeped in Mari's hand. "Sigma's little gadget worked. I'm getting a high reading."

"Is that good?" Lillymon asked.

Her shoulders shrugged. "I'm not the nerd, am I?"

"What reading?" Toma asked,

She only laughed. "You're so smart, figure it out! Lillymon!"

The digimon executed a tight kick into the wolf's head. He recovered and let loose his Spiral Blow into her stomach. She darted back like a ballerina on her feet, hands forming into a large gun barrel. "Flower Cannon!"

Gaogamon leapt aside, the energy blast striking the stone floor. He jumped at her legs, jaw opened, but she spun aside, and his teeth snapped at open air.

Toma's attention was split between the battle to the device in Mari's hand. It had to be reading energy, but what kind of energy? What would the Dead Kingdom want in Kami's temple? The darkness was stepping into the light…like two opposites meeting. What happens when opposites meet? They are either drawn together, like magnetics, or they explode, like matter and antimatter.

Realization washed over him like a cold wave. "You're going to blow up the temple!"

Mari snarled. "When I told you to figure it out, I was just being sarcastic!"

A bright light shone from beneath his shirt. His crest was glowing!

He turned back to the battle in time to see another blast from Lillymon's Flower Cannon send Gaogamon through one of the pillars. "Get up!" Toma cried, "You need to evolve!"

" **Gaogamon evolve to…"**

 **Toma's digivice turned a dull purple as it fired a blast of energy into the Crest of Knowledge. The energy continued into the air before exploding, showering a twisting Gaogamon. The wolf was pulled onto his hind legs, front paws turning into gauntleted hands, pants appearing over his legs. A beam of light slid over his eyes, solidifying into a visor. He swung his fists in a boxing pose.**

 **"Machgaogamon!"**

Mari laughed. "So what? I've got one of those too!" She pulled out from the front of her halter top with what appeared to be a small, round circle, similar to a mirror. "Crest of Vanity."

"Suits you fine," Toma muttered.

Lillymon readied another Flower Cannon. "Get her out of here before she destroys everything," Toma ordered.

Machgaogamon bent forward, the rocket packs on his back shot enough force to send him flying into Lillymon, pushing both of them back into the courtyard.

Mari snarled at Toma before running after them, with the boy following close behind.

"Fairy Vines!" Lillymon threw her arms out, thick green vines extruding from her wrists. "Let's see you handle these!"

Machgaogamon blocked each slash with his metal gauntlets before swinging into Lillymon's stomach. "Winning Knuckle!"

"Ow!" she cried. She kneed him in the stomach and whacked both hands onto the side of his head. She twisted around in a tight circle, waves of pollen flying from her body. "Green Trap!"

Machgaogamon jumped back, hand over his nose. "Don't breathe it in!" he shouted.

Toma covered his nose with his shirt. "You've got to stop her now!"

He cracked his knuckles. "All right, here goes. Gaoga Tornado!"

He shot around Lillymon in a circle, unleashing a barrage of punches so fast that she could not react. With his combo finished, the flower child wobbled on her feet, swirls in her eyes.

"Damn it!" Mari snapped, "What the hell are we still doing here? We got what we came for!"

Lillymon shook the dizziness from her eyes. She flew to Mari, hoisted her into her arms and vanished into the night sky.

* * *

Toma met up with Ruki on the mountain path to the City below. He noted the small creature in her arms. "She still hasn't evolved?"

"I did so!" Pokomon protested.

Ruki frowned. "We meet Takenouchi."

"I see," he said, "What happened?"

The orange-haired girl shrugged. "We're still here, right?" She motioned to the ball of blue fur in his arms. "Your Crest worked too?"

He nodded, pulled the object from beneath his shirt. "The Crest of Knowledge."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Sure did!" Wanyamon grinned, "Toma's super smart."

The human rubbed his partner's head. "They're going to blow up the temple. I downloaded the data, maybe we can figure out a reason."

Ruki snarled. "Damn it! How do we stop that?"

Toma cleared his throat. "Maybe we need to get Taichi here."

"We're fine," Ruki replied.

"Ruki," Pokomon chirped, "You don't wanna admit that you can't handle this but…"

"Fine!" she snapped, pulling the communicator device from her pocket, "If it'll make you all happy, I'll get Yagami down here."

* * *

Taichi swallowed, took a breath, and curled his fingers around the Solar Digivice. Pure light filled his vision, and he found himself on platform hovering in a void of darkness. Where was he? What had happened?

A figure appeared before him, dressed in a white robe with black trim, hood casting shadows on his face. Taichi opened his mouth to ask who this person was, when he held up his hand and another flash filled Taichi's vision before a barrage of images and words assailed him.

"Hikari, you know you're not supposed to be playing with the computer."

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Taichi. I'd like you to meet Sora…And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Yamato."

"What can happen? This isn't the real me."

"No way! Just one false move and it's over!"

"Taichi! Your courage is giving me even greater strength, I can evolve!"

"I need to go back with Agumon. This is my fight too!"

"Hikari, you're the Eight Child?"

"We've come to help you, Tailmon!"

"You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister, Fang-face!"

"Myotismon, let go of my sister! Hikari…HIKARI!"

Then Taichi was standing in a hospital waiting room, staring at a boy who could not have been older then six or seven. His young eyes stared at the doors leading to the emergency room.

"Taichi!"

Taichi turned, as did the young boy, a mane of familiar brown hair visible on his head. That was him? No, that had to be the other Taichi when he was a young child. A woman he could only remember in pictures ran into the room.

"Mom…"

The woman slapped the other Taichi. "What could you have been thinking? You knew she was sick!"

Who was sick? Hikari? Hikari was sick?

Images flashed before his mind, a young Taichi kicking a soccer ball to a little girl with short hair. Another flash, and that little girl was lying on the ground, unmoving.

The other Taichi nearly killed Hikari when they were children? He snorted; too bad he failed, it would have saved all that trouble later on.

Another flash and the other Taichi stood in the office of a traditional Japanese home with Agumon and an older man.

"What's going on, Gennai?" the other Taichi asked, "This had better be something about saving Hikari."

"Patience my boy, patience." The man opened a folding fan and the wall blinked to life like a computer monitor. A boy appeared on screen, dressed in a white robe with black trim.

"Now," the old man said to Taichi, "I belong to an order called the Prophets." He motioned to the screen, "This is the Sage of the Digital World. Simply put, he's my boss."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "You? You're as old as I am."

"Probably not," he said, "I've been in the Digital World longer, it does weird things to humans. Anyway, I've seen five thousand possible timelines stemming from your battle with Myotismon. In four thousand, five hundred and fifty, you were victorious against him, in four hundred and forty night, you were too late, and he killed the Eighth Child, but in only one timeline did this occur. It was against all probability that would he abduct her instead of drinking her blood and killing what was left."

Taichi growled. "You'd better watch your mouth!"

"We don't have time for that," the Sage replied, "You need power to save her and destroy Myotismon and the Dark Masters. I think the only way you're going to get that now is for me to train you."

Taichi crossed his arms. "Then what was the point about that prophecy?"

"That was a short cut," he answered, "This is going to take a long time."

"We don't have a long time!" he snapped.

"It's the only chance we've got right now!" the Sage shouted back.

"What about the others?" Taichi asked.

The Sage shook his head. "This is for you and you alone."

He shrugged. "What choice do I have? I'm your student now."

"You'll refer to me as sensei," the sage responded.

He shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

The Sage grumbled. "Gennai will give you directions."

The screen blinked out. Gennai sighed, "The two of you together? Kami help us…"

Another flash and the other Taichi was standing in the midst of the forest, wearing a cape with some kind of weird double layered collar…and a pair of goggles. What the hell? Was he going flying or something?

Sora emerged from the trees. And what was she about to do? Play baseball with that blue helmet?

"You're really leaving?" Sora asked.

"I have to," he said, "We've taken care of Metalseadramon, but he's not the one I'm after." He crossed his arms, "Besides, I know the rest of you don't want me around anymore."

"That's not true!" Sora cried.

"Yamato tried to kill me."

"That was Juriemon…"

He shook his head, "If the two of us stay together any longer we really will kill each other. You all seemed to be doing fine without me."

Sora swallowed. "Taichi, when you left to find the Sage, we barely stayed together…"

"You and Yamato sure looked together."

She winced. "Taichi, I never meant for that to happen. Yamato nearly killed himself trying to get the Digiegg of Qinglongmon. He's been so focused on saving the Digital World."

The other Taichi turned away. "Right. He's saving the Digital World, and I'm just some freak obsessed with getting his sister back!"

"Taichi, that's not what I meant…"

He marched deeper into the forest. "I'm going after Myotismon. Stick with Yamato, he obviously needs you more than I do."

Sora turned away, tears in her eyes.

Taichi tried to place when that vision had happened with his limited knowledge of the past. Jyou had said the other Taichi left to get training from the Sage while the other Chosen found the Digieggs of the Gods. The other Taichi must have come back to help them after Yamato found one and together they defeated one of the Dark Masters. Sora had said she had relationships with both Taichi and Yamato, but he had never pressed her on the details; it was kind of awkward since he was after her too.

Taichi watched his counterpart disappear into the darkness. He turned to Sora, but she had marched in the other direction. Sora betrayed the other Taichi, so it was only a matter of time before she betrayed him too. It was going to happen sooner or later.

There was another flash, and Taichi was back in the hospital, watching a younger version of Taichi sitting in the chair in the waiting room. Again? How many times did Hikari…

Wait, the other Taichi looked a lot younger than before, maybe two or three. His father emerged from the hall and knelt in front of him. "Son," he said, "I'm sorry."

A cold hand gripped Taichi's heart. This was not a vision from the other Taichi, this was his memory! "No…not this day…"

The smaller Taichi looked at his father. "Watcha mean?"

"Son," his father said, "I-it looks like your new sister won't be coming home after all. And Mommy's…and mommy's not either…"

"No!" Taichi screamed. The vision changed again, now he watched himself at age fourteen, speaking to a girl with light hair ending in short spikes near her shoulders.

"Rei…"

"I'm sorry I can't watch your soccer match," the girl said.

The memory Taichi's face fell. "W-why?"

"Neo has an event at his school."

"Rei, you never come to any of my games anymore," he protested,

"I can't help it if Neo has…"

"And what about the V-Pet tournament?" he continued, "You cheered for Neo to win."

She gave an apologetic smile. "He's my brother."

Taichi glared and Rei sighed again, "I can't choose between you."

He crossed his arms. "Fine. Why don't you just date him then? Huh?"

"Taichi," she sighed, "Don't be so…"

"So what?" he snapped, "You don't want to choose so I'm making the choice for you. Go and be with him for all I care."

"T-taichi, are you breaking up with me?"

He shrugged. "I'm not gonna worry about you cheating on me with your brother! Go and sleep with him!"

Rei burst into tears and ran into the crosswalk. Taichi watched her, and saw from the corner of his eye a truck racing through the red light. "Rei!" he cried, but it was too late. She was hit, a sickening thud as her body rolled along the ground.

Taichi's fists clenched and he screamed. "Why? Why are you showing me this?!"

The world shattered into fragments of glass before vanishing into nothingness. He was back on the platform hovering in the void, the hooded figure before him. "Why?" he gasped, "Why did you show me his memories, why did you make me remember…"

The figure raised his arm, a snap of two gloved fingers and his vision went black.

He opened his eyes to Agumon standing over him, clawed limbs shaking him. "Taichi!"

The human sat up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm here…"

"Yeah, I know you're here, but why were you sleeping on the floor? Did you fall out of the bed or something?"

The Solar Digivice was still in Taichi's hand. "Y-yeah," he said, "Something like that."

The orange dinosaur cocked his head to the side. "Are you crying?"

He wiped the water from his eyes. "No, no, just, um, you know sometimes when you yawn, you get tears in your eyes?"

"No." He handed him a small, rectangular device. "Ruki sent you a message."

Taichi flipped open the screen. "We might be in over our heads. The others think it'll be a good idea for you to get down here."

He ran a hand over his side. The wound had healed; there was little pain when he moved. Leaping right into battle might not be a good idea, but if they were in trouble…if his team was in trouble…

He sent the response. We're on our way.

 _To be continued…_

 _Next: Ken, Ai and Junpei are traveling to the location of the Holy Digivices, but they run into Neo and the Dead Warriors. Can Ken put his past behind him and be what the others need him to be?_

 _Chapter 14: Shadow of the Past_

And please remember to review.


	14. Shadow of the Past

Your reviews:

 **Finalcool720:** Yes, this Taichi's mother sadly miscarried her daughter when he was two.

 **Leonardo1123581321:** The Sage is not Keenan, but is someone who can see probable timelines and tries to guide history towards the more favorable ones. However, many things are still left up to chance, such as free will.

Sora's conflicts are going to continue to evolve.

Rei didn't die from the impact, she later passed away due to her injuries, thus, giving her enough time to talk to Neo.

 **Guest:** Daisuke's hiding more in his past then he's letting on

 **Last time, Yamato dealt with memories of his battle against Hikari before she was sealed in the Dark Ocean. In Mainframe, Ruki and Toma investigated Kami's temple. There Toma battled Mari of the Dead Warriors. He was able to figure out how to download the data from the temple and a portion of the Dead Warriors' plan. His Crest of Knowledge glowed and Gaogamon evolved to Machgaogamon. Ruki then called Taichi for help. Taichi, meanwhile, was shown images of the other Taichi's past, as well as remembering from his** _ **own**_ **past the day his mother miscarried as well as the day Rei was killed.**

 _ **There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_ _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Koushiro entered the final commands onto his laptop. "There, that should do it."

The Black Tower before him came to life with a low hum. "What precisely did you do?" Tentomon asked.

"I changed the log-on credentials. Now Ken shouldn't be able to deactivate it."

"Would he really do that?" the insect asked.

Koushiro responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "That Taichi isn't our Taichi, his goals aren't the same as ours. We can't take the chance he'll side with the Dead Kingdom."

His partner turned back to the large, black obelisk. "Will this tower and the other one hold the Dead Princess?"

The human sighed. "Even at half strength, it should hold." He smiled, "Good thing you and the other digimon absorbed some of the energies of the Sovereigns, or else you'd be unable to reach the final level right now."

There was a silence between the partners until Tentomon asked what he had been working up the courage to ask, "You read General Motomiya's latest report, about Gennai?"

"Y-yes," Koushiro replied, packing away his laptop, "The last time we saw him was when we needed to know how to contact the Sage to find Taichi." He sighed, "I should have known he was dead."

"Why not go to Modem and speak to Benjamin?" Tentomon suggested, "Maybe he could tell you more about Gennai."

Koushiro shook his head. "No point now. We don't really need a guide anymore, right? We're in charge now."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Shadow of the Past**

Sigma pressed a series of buttons on the side of the circular device and took a step back. It gave off a faint hum before it blast into the evening sky a cylinder of light a moment before a teenage girl appeared inside.

Neo dropped to one knee. "My Princess," he grinned, "According to Makoto, we are almost at the Sanctuary and Kami's Relic."

"Good," Hikari nodded, "And soon a Holy Digivice will be yours."

Neo smirked, fingers clenched into a fist, "And then I'll be able to pay Yagami back for what he took from me."

Hikari's dark eyes glinted in the afternoon light. "Your mission for me comes first! Don't forget that."

Neo paled and rubbed his neck. "Y-yes, of course."

Her imaged faded as the device depowered. "Do that first, and then wipe that replacement from the Digital World."

Once she was gone, Makoto turned to Sigma. "So, Yagami's just a replacement now, huh? Wonder what's going through her head."

"I would suggest to not question it," the masked boy replied.

Neo turned to them. "Get camp ready." He pointed at Makoto, "You've got first watch."

His back straightened. "Yes sir!"

* * *

The vibration of his communicator brought Ken out of the dream of an older boy with glasses. He sat up in his sleeping bag and pulled it from his pocket.

"Good thing you woke up," Wormmon said from his resting place on the log beside him, "I was about to try and find a way to squirm into your bag and shut the stupid thing off myself."

Ken just flashed a grin and examined the device. "Well?" his partner asked.

The human looked across the smoldering ashes of the fire to where the other Digital Knights slept. "Let's wake them and I'll give you the update."

Once the morning meal had been made and eaten, very messily from Junpei, as Ai had said, Ken revealed the message he had received.

"Ruki and Toma are trying to figure out why the Dead Warriors are interested in Kami's temple."

"It can't be for anything good," Junpei said, "We really better put our butts in gear and get to the relic."

Ai motioned to a mountain in the distance. "That's where it is."

Kokuwamon fluttered into the sky. "It doesn't seem that far. Maybe we'll make it by tonight."

"And there's more," Ken said with a smile, focusing in particular on Ai, "Ruki asked Taichi for help, and he's coming."

Her eyes flashed. "Taichi-oniichan's coming? But he's not gonna get worse with his injury, is he?"

Ken frowned. "He is leaving without Jyou's okay. He probably should still be resting but if Ruki thinks we need him…"

A smile appeared on the girl's face. "Then let's make sure we get the Holy Digivice to show him when he does arrive." She jumped to her feet and gathered up the pots and utensils. "Come on Impmon, let's wash up and get moving."

Junpei watched the duo run to the river. "Taichi- _oniichan?_ " he muttered, "Doesn't call me that…"

"Probably it's because she knows she's more mature than you," Kokuwamon answered.

The human grabbed his partner and threw him into the sleeping bag. "Just for that, _you're_ packing up!"

Ai was bouncing with energy as they trekked across the savanna. "I can't wait for Taichi-oniichan to get here."

"It's probably gonna take a while," Junpei said, "It took us a week."

She only smiled. "That's fine, but it'll be great when he gets here."

Ken saw himself as a young boy, hand-in-hand with an older boy in glasses.

He was brought out of his daydream by Junpei. "So when we get to this place, what are we going to do? I mean, we don't have any way to get inside."

"Ai?" Ken asked, "Is there any other way inside the place where the Holy Digivices are except with the key?"

The tween shook her head. "No, as far as I know, the only way is with the Key."

"So what are we gonna do when we get there?" Junpei continued.

Ken had considered that question, but he did not have an answer. "I don't know."

"Well you need to think of something."

He blinked, a strange reluctance filling him. "It doesn't have to be me! Someone else can be in charge here."

"I think it has to be you," Ai said.

"You know this area better than I do."

She giggled. "Thanks, but you're so much older than me."

Ken frowned. "Not _that_ much older. And besides, Junpei's older than I am."

Junpei nodded. "Sure, I can be in charge."

"Ken's got more experience," Wommon said.

Ai's eyes drifted from Junpei to Ken. "Yeah, um, Taichi and Ruki are counting on you."

"Let's just drop it," Ken sighed, "Ai, can you tell us anything more about the Sage?"

"What else do you want to know?"

Junpei blurted. "What did he teach you that we should know?"

She giggled. "He knew _a lot,_ so much more then he could ever teach me and Makoto. He was the oldest of the Priests, so he had been searching for the secrets of the creation of the Digital World for a long time."

"How old is he?" Ken questioned.

Ai shook her head. "I have no idea. He only looked like he was a teenager, but never seemed to get any older. Whenever I asked, he'd always just say he was as old as he was."

Junpei snickered. "I was picturing a wise old man."

"Yeah, but he was kinda immature sometimes."

"He wasn't one of those perverted wise men you see in animes was he?"

Ai opened her mouth but then hesitated. "Um…well…"

Impmon burst out laughing. "Remember when he tried to look into the female servants' washroom?"

Ai giggled. "Yeah, and he came running out with a bloody nose! But when the other Taichi came to train, the two of them argued like a couple of kids. But he never left and the Sage never told him to leave; I think they really respected each other deep down. And the Sage told the other Taichi that everyone was counting on him and that most of all, his sister was counting on him."

"Yeah," Junpei snorted, "And look where that got him."

Ai glared. "Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, only child, and after what I've seen with Taichi and the Dead Princess, I'm glad I am."

The girl turned away. "You're not gonna get it."

Ken took first watch that night, as he knew he would not be able to sleep. His eyes stared into the fire, a million images dancing across his mind's eye. He saw himself as a child, hand in hand with an older boy in glasses. The next image saw him in a black suit and tie, standing before a picture of the older boy. An older man spoke to him, "Ken, you'll have to help your parents more now that your older brother's gone. Your parents are going to have to rely on you more now. They're counting on you."

He was then in a soccer uniform, being pushed onto the field by his parents. "Play soccer like Osamu," his mother said. He was then at a desk filled with books and notebooks. "Study hard and you can be like Osamu," his father said. He next saw himself returning home with a soccer ball in his arms, parents pushing him through the door. "Don't worry," his mother said, "You'll be good enough like Osamu soon."

"That's right," his father said, "Just keep practice. Now go and study so you can be as smart as Osamu."

Ken marched into his room, he focused on the stack of books on his desk, but his eyes drifted to his window. A group of children were playing in the small playground across the street. He turned back to the stack of books on his desk. He needed to be as smart as Osamu. He looked at the ball in his hands; he needed to be as athletic as Osamu. His parents needed him to be like Osamu…Osamu…Osamu…OSAMU!

He screamed, ball knocking the books off his desk.

And then he saw himself as the Digimon Kaiser, whip in hand, laughing as the Digital World burned before him.

"Ken?"

He snapped back to the present. Junpei was in front of him. "Hey, buddy, are you okay? You kind spaced out there."

"Y-yeah," he said, "I'm fine."

"Well, it's my turn for watch. Go get some sleep."

He nodded and slid down to sleep when he spotted a light in the distance. It was dim, barely visible. He wondered if it was only a trick of his mind, but as he focused on the spot, it became clear; that was a campfire.

He stood. "What?" Junpei asked.

"I think I just found the Dead Warriors." He hoisted Wormmon from where the small digimon had been sleeping and turned to Junpei. "Stay here."

"Yeah, that's not gonna be a problem, but how long do I wait before coming after you?"

"We'll be back," he answered, "I'm just going to take a look."

After waking Wormmon, the duo slunk across the darkened grass. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" the digimon asked.

"No, I don't," he said, "But I don't want to put the others at risk. If I'm in charge, then I need to think about them first, right? Taichi's relying on us, right?"

His partner was silent for a moment before speaking, "Ken, I get that you want to make up for our past, but I'm sure Taichi doesn't want us to get killed either."

"We're just going to get some information, that's all."

They continued through the grass until the campfire was bright before them. Lying around it were humans he recognized as Neo and Makoto, along with a boy in a mask that he had to search his memories for: Sigma. Makoto's Impmon was curled up beside him. A Wisemon lay snoring next to Sigma, while the demonic Arkadimon mumbled in his sleep next to Neo.

Wormmon gasped, "They're all asleep!"

"Someone was probably supposed to be on watch," he whispered back.

"Now what?" the digimon asked.

Ken's eyes searched through the flickering camp light until focusing on a glint of metal near Makoto. The Key!

He swallowed and slid out of the safety of the tall grass, moving forward like a snake towards the sleeping tween boy. When he had gotten as close as he dared, he stretched as far as he could, his fingers slipping around the rope noose and yanking it back.

Makoto stirred, mouth opened, vampire fangs glistening in the fire light. Ken held his breath and, had he been able, would have willed his heart to stop, but it was rattling against his ribcage.

The preteen boy mumbled, shifted and his breathing dropped back to a deep rhythm. Ken slid backwards into the grass. He grabbed his partner and they charged back to their camp. "I can't believe you did that!" Wormmon gasped.

"Yeah," Ken panted, "I know." He just wished his heart would stop playing his chest like a drum.

Once he returned, he woke the others and they made a mad rush to the sanctuary and Kami's Relic.

"Makoto was really there?" Ai asked, "And he…he looked okay?"

He thought of the fangs in the boy's mouth. "Yeah…yeah, he looked…fine."

"But he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up," Junpei called.

As if on cue, a loud roar exploded through the air behind him. "Guess who's awake," Kokuwamon gasped.

Through the darkness, Ken could make out figures rushing towards them through the grass.

Another roar. Impmon quivered. "Was that Arkadimon? He sounds mad…"

Ken turned back; the sanctuary was only a hundred meters, if that. "Evolve and run!"

"Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

"Kokuwamon evolve to Tankmon!"

"Impmon evolve to Witchmon!"

The Digimon hoisted their humans into their arms and they raced to the mountain. The range of hills came closer with each second, the middle peak with the notched submit, the one pointed out by Ai, was becoming larger. Ken gripped the key in one hand and Stingmon's arm in the other. They could make it!

"Prison Vortex!"

A blast of dark energy struck the Chosen from behind. Stingmon screamed out, spiraling into a tail spin and smashing into Tankmon, taking Witchmon with him. All Chosen were knocked from their partners and rolled into a pile on the ground.

"Shit," Junpei said, "Are you guys okay?"

Ai rubbed her back. "Yeah, I think so…" She gasped, "Makoto!"

Mistymon dropped from the sky, the tween boy leaping from his back. "I should have figured it was you, you little bitch!"

The girl winced. "Don't talk to her like that!" Witchmon cried.

Mistymon's sword whipped out, inches from the witch's face. "Go ahead, give me a reason."

Witchmon twisted away. "We came from twin digieggs…we're as much brother and sister as they are."

"I stand with my partner."

Ai stared at her brother. "Makoto, please!"

Neo's laughter broke through the tension. "Sibling hate, how fun! Now where's the key?"

His eyes darted to Junpei and then to Ai before settling on Ken. "You have it, don't you?"

Before Ken could answer, Sigma's Wisemon had pinned Stingmon to the ground. "Answer him," the masked boy demanded.

Ken looked to the others and then back. "I…"

"Let's make the choice a little easier," Neo snapped. Arkadimon's arms pinned Junpei and Tankmon to the ground while Mistymon's sword was inches from Ai and Witchmon. "Give me the key or they die!"

"Don't do it!" Ai shouted, eyes locked with Makoto, "They'll just have to kill us."

"What'da mean _us_?" Junpei gasped.

"Wait," Ai said, "D-did Taichi really kill your sister?"

Neo snarled, "You really asked me that _now?_ " His eyes glowed red, "Not a good idea to piss me off now! Kill her!"

Mistymon's sword raised and Ai twisted her head.

"Wait!" Ken shouted. He pulled the key from around his neck.

"Don't do it!" Ai shouted, "Don't let them have a Holy Digivice!"

Junpei swallowed as best he could with Arkadimon's massive fist pinning him to the ground, "N-normally I'd argue that point, but…"

Ken shook his head. "I'm responsible for you." He threw the key to Neo, "There, let them go."

Neo nodded and Arkadimon leapt back behind him. The evil human snickered as he held the key in the moonlight. "Makoto, let's go."

Makoto nodded at his partner and Mistymon hoisted him into his arms. Neo leapt onto Arkadimon's back. "Sigma, you deal with them." They darted over the heads of the Digital Knights and shot towards the mountain with the hooked peak.

Ken gritted his teeth. "Stingmon, after…"

He was cut off as a large stone flew past his head and struck Stingmon from behind; another two stones followed. "Eternal Nirvana!"

Tankmon rolled to safety as one of the stones exploded into the ground. Witchmon was not so lucky as a stone hit her from behind and grew quickly to trap her within a black sphere. It exploded moments later, reverting the Adult back to her child form.

"Impmon!" Ai cried.

Ken turned back to Sigma, his eyes were barely visible beneath the mask. What was he thinking? What was he planning?

The masked boy stared at Ken. "Wisemon…"

Ken gritted his teeth. "Stingmon, prepare yourself to.."

A slight flash of Sigma's eyes. "…kill him."

Ken gasped, head twisting to Junpei! A blast of energy shot from Wisemon's palm. The raven-haired boy dove in front of his fellow Digital Knight, the full blast of energy ripping across his body. When the smoke cleared, he gave a painful smile and fell to the ground.

"Ken!" Stingmon cried.

Junpei dove for the other Digital Knight. His clothes were torn, his skin smoking. "You dumbass!" the older boy screamed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Ken swallowed, despite the pain, he spoke, "I…I was responsible for you, wasn't I?"

"Tankmon could have handled that easily!" he shouted, "How responsible would it have been to get yourself killed?!"

He chuckled. "I-I guess I never really understood that. A-after my older brother died, my grandfather said I had to help my parents, that they'd rely on me from now on, a-and since they wanted Osamu back, I thought that meant I had to take his place. I tried to fill his destiny as well as my own. I look back now, and it's obvious I had a mental breakdown." He swallowed again, "T-that's why, w-when the Digital Gate opened I escaped. I-I unleashed all that stress on this world. I became the Digimon Kaiser." He smiled, "I guess I'm not very good at being reliable after all, huh?"

Junpei opened his mouth, but his eyes caught Ai staring at him. "Y-yeah," he said, "I had an older brother. J-just cause I lost mine, doesn't mean you'll lose yours."

Stingmon flew to his side. "Ken, you always know what to say in the right situation."

Junpei nodded quickly. "Yeah, Ken, we count on you because you're…you're the wisest one in our group."

A crunch of dried grass brought their attention back to Sigma and Wisemon. "Your conversation is enlightening," the human said, "But we have our orders. Wisemon…"

Ken climbed back to his feet. "Junpei, take Ai and…"

"Oh no!" he snapped, "Not the self-sacrifice routine again!"

He grinned. "You need to try and stop the others from getting a Holy Digivice." He turned back, eyes narrowed at Sigma, "We'll take care of this."

A blast of dark light emerged from beneath his shirt. "Your crest!" Ai gasped," It's glowing!"

"Go!" Ken shouted.

Tankmon lifted Junpei, Ai, and the unconscious Impmon into his arms. "Yes sir!"

Ken nodded at his partner. "Stingmon, let's do it."

" **Stingmon evolve to…"**

 **Ken's digivice turned a dull black as it fired a blast of energy into the Crest of Reliability. The energy continued into the air before exploding, showering a twisting Stingmon. A circle of light appeared in the center of his chest, flowing outwards; transforming dark green metal into bright green armor. He held up his arm and a staff appeared in his hand.**

 **"JewelBeemon!"**

Sigma's eyes remained cold behind his mask. "I possess a Crest as well."

Ken blinked. "Y-you do? But the Crests came from the Prophets. How could you have one?"

"I have a Crest given to me by Princess Hikari," he replied. He pulled from beneath his shirt a similar, pendant shaped object which displayed an image of a zero with a diagonal line.

"That's a null symbol," Ken said.

Sigma nodded. "Crest of Void." He swung out his arm. "Wisemon, attack!"

Orbs shot out from his palms. "Eternal Nirvana!"

JewelBeemon spun his staff in a tight circle before him. "Spike Buster!"

A shockwave exploded from his staff, shattering Wisemon's orb into data. JewelBeemon shot forward in a green blur. His staff swung out but was blocked by two orbs in Wisemon's hands. The robed Digimon's head slammed into JewelBeemon's. The insect stumbled back, his staff smacking against Wisemon's side. The robbed Digimon blasted energy from his palms again, sending JewelBeemon skidding backwards.

"Come on!" Ken cried, "You can do this!"

His partner executed his Spike Buster once more. "Now!" Sigma cried.

Wisemon threw up his arms and JewelBeemon's attack flowed into his palms like a vacuum. "Pandora Dialogue!"

The Spike Buster attack shot back out of his hands, faster than the insect could react. He tried to shield himself with his staff, but the shockwave still sent him backwards once again.

"Try all you might," Sigma said, "Wisemon can send your attacks back at you."

Wisemon fired his Pandora Dialogue again, once more firing JewelBeemon's attack back at him.

Ken growled. "If an energy attack won't work, try a physical!"

"You got it!" he cried, "Shot Claw!"

Wisemon lifted up his hands, but JewelBeemon's flurry of attacks with his spear knocked back his palms, a quick uppercut to his neck sent him twisting over, and another strike to his side sent him crashing to the ground.

"Enough," Sigma cried, "We have completed our mission."

Ken blinked. "What?" He gasped and twisted over his shoulder. Arkadimon Adult and Mistymon shot out of the crooked mountain peak and landed with such a shock that Ken had to grip JewelBeemon to stop from falling over.

Neo leapt from Mistymon's back, an evil grin on his face. Ken swallowed. "Where are my friends?"

The Dead Warrior held up his hand and Ken's heart fell; a brown-trimmed digivice similar to the Solar Digivice was between his fingers. "A Holy Digivice!" JewelBeemon cried.

Neo lifted his square digivice in his other hand. Both digivices slammed together, the old merging into the Holy until the later digivice came to life with a flash of its screen. "And now," he cried, a giggle barely contained within his throat, "Arkadimon!"

The demonic creature exploded with light. "Arkadimon Adult evolve to Arkadimon Perfect!"

"He evolved!" Ken gasped, "JewelBeemon…"

He was not able to issue any orders. A blast of dark energy exploded from his chest, knocking both back human and Digimon. Neo roared with laughter. "Just a taste of my divine power!" He turned to his fellow warriors, "It's time to plan my annunciation to the world!"

They vanished into the morning light.

Ken guessed that it was past noon by the time he made it to the mountain. A set of stairs led up to the crooked peak. The remains of a wooden door lay in splinters on the ground, the same key he stole from Makato was twisted into a heap in the corner. Inside he found Junpei and Kokuwamon tending to Ai and Impmon. "What happened?"

Junpei gave a weak smile. "Nothing good."

Kokuwamon floated around the small Digimon in Ken's arms. "Minomon! Did you evolve too?"

Ken nodded and smiled, pulling his crest from beneath his shirt. "Crest of Reliability."

The larger Digital Knight frowned and turned to Ai. "Well, kiddo, looks like it's just you me now."

Ai continued to stare at the ground. "Ai," Impmon said, hand on her shoulder.

Ken was about to ask, but realized that Makoto had been here. He instead turned to the interior of the round room. Two stone pillars sat on either side of a circular etch in the stone floor. "This is Kami's Relic?"

Junpei answered. "When we got here, there was one of those Holy Digivices on that pillar. The other one was empty."

Ken blinked. "Wait. Ai, you said Kami's Relic could turn _any_ digivice into a Holy Digivice."

"I must have heard wrong," she answered in a soft voice, "If the digivice Neo took was on one pillar, then the Solar Digivice must have been on the other. There were only two to begin with." She shrugged, "My memory must have been wrong."

Or the Sage lied to her on purpose. Ken frowned. It was a good thing Taichi was coming, things were about to get even worse.

* * *

Taichi peered around a metal shipping box. A squad of teenage males and females, along with a variety of Digimon partners, stood on the dock before a large ship in the water. The humans wore identical blue uniforms and the Digimon wore matching caps. "There's the next wave of soldiers heading to Modem," he said.

"Taichi…" Agumon said.

He grinned. "No sweat. We've got this."

"No, _they_ got _us!"_

He blinked and spun around. Three Digital Soldiers and their Liamons stood with the moonlight streaming behind him. "Don't move," the one in front said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Taichi gritted his teeth and grabbed his digivice. "Make this quick."

"Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

The soldiers reached for their own their digivices while their partners leapt at V-dramon. He grabbed one Liamon's snout and threw him into the other two. They recovered quickly but stood their ground. Taichi's eyes focused on the six other soldiers and their partners rushing towards them.

Taich's hand clenched tighter around his digivice and an orange light glowed from beneath his shirt. "V-dramon?"

"I'm ready."

With a flash, V-dramon evolved to Aero V-dramon. The soldier who appeared to be in charged gasped. "Watch it! He can evolve!"

Aero V-dramon's fists exploded with light. "Magnum Crash!"

Like a blast of blue lightning, Aero V-dramon's fists tore through the Liamons, regressing them to Child form within a matter of moments. The soldiers reached for their radios, but a low growl from Aero V-dramon brought their hands above their heads.

"Don't move," Taichi said with a snicker, mimicking the soldier's tone, "Now before we leave, there's one thing I need from you. Strip out of your uniforms."

Twenty minutes later, Taichi raced to stand on line with the rest of the boarding Digital Soldiers. He shifted Koromon between his arms as he adjusted his borrowed blue uniform. "You know there's a problem with this plan," Koromon whispered beneath his cap.

"Yeah, I know, but I've got it figured out. Once we can ditch the others, we'll hide out somewhere in the ship. Hopefully once those soldiers untie themselves, we'll be too far out at sea to turn around."

"No," he said, "What are we gonna do when they realize I'm back in Baby form!"

He frowned, his eyes shifting to the other soldiers. Their partners were Liollmons, Mushmons and Elecmons.. "Yeah, um…, let's just hope these guys are low ranks for a reason."

* * *

Hikari, the Dead Princess, sat on her throne, long black fingernails tapping on the arm rest. "My lady," Kenta bowed, "I have news. A contingent of Hangyomon have begun to rebel."

She sneered. "Again? When will they learn that Dagomon is gone?"

"Do you want me to take a squad of Devidramon and…"

She rose to her feet, blue gown and black cape flowing behind her. "I shall handle this. It is time to remind them once again that as long as I remain trapped here, I rule the Dark Ocean!"

To be continued…

 _Next: With the Dead Warriors in possession of a Holy Digivice, Modem is put on lock down by the Digital Army. Both Digital Knights and Digital Army soldiers have differing opinions about the occupation; what will happen when they meet in battle?_

 _Chapter 15: The Occupation of Modem._

And please remember to review. Your comments are greatly appreciated.

If you are enjoying this story, why not check out my other two current fics:

The Fall of Light: A Tale of the Dead Princess: A companion to the Dead Princess. Hikari is Myotismon's prisoner; how long can she endure his torture and remain true to herself?

Samsara: After Taichi is killed rescuing Hikari from an evil digimon, she breaks down, blaming herself for what happened. Yet, after a night of passion, she is convinced that her unborn child is Taichi's reincarnation. Is she crazy, or is the Digital World stranger than anyone thought?


	15. The Occupation of Modem

Your reviews:

 **Finalcool720:** Taichi's problem won't be his plan so much, it's what happens once they get there.

 **Digicodeseven:** Thanks for the review and glad you're enjoying it.

 **Leonardo1123581321:** We saw what Neo was willing to do in the manga, so how far would he go if Rei was really gone?

 **Mokkel:** Thanks for the read and the review. Glad you're enjoying it.

 **Guest:** The Chosen Masters are certainly corrupt, but they're not as far 'gone,' as Hikari is. Yamato truly feels that he's saving the Digital World. The Crest of Kindness and Miracles will be appearing later. The Sage's role is similar to Homeostasis, not an enemy, but not quite a friend either.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Ai led Ken and Junpei to the location of Kami's Sanctuary. Along the way, Ken resisted the idea of being in charge, remembering the death of his older brother Osamu, and how he felt responsible for fulfilling Osamu's destiny, as well as his own, leading to the break-down which created the Digimon Kaiser. While saving Junpei from Sigma's attack, his Crest of Reliability activated, evolving Wormmon to JewelBeemon. They were not able to stop Neo from obtaining a Holy Digivice. Meanwhile, Taichi snuck aboard a Digital Army ship to travel to Modem.**

 _ **There are many different realities, but only one Digital World connecting them. V-Tamer Taichi must gather a team of Chosen:**_ _ **a hero, a cage fighter, a thief, a spy, a convict and a prophetess. Thrown together by fate, they might be the Digital World's only hope.**_

Yamato opened his eyes and took stock of his surroundings; he was chained to a stone wall, illuminated by torchlight, the smell of water in the air. "Gabumon?"

"I'm here," a weak voice answered from his side. His faithful partner was next to him, chained up in a similar manner, "W-what happened? I can't remember."

The blonde swallowed. "After Hikari killed Taichi, we tried to fight Ophanimon Falldown Mode."

Gabumon winced. "Oh right, I remember now."

A creak brought their attention to a row of metal bars in front of them. A section had opened to allow Hikari and Sora to step into the cell. "So you're awake," the younger girl said, "It's good to know that Ophanimon and I are stronger then I first thought."

Yamato scowled, but before he could speak, Hikari was in front of him, running a finger along his face and across his bare chest. "Very nice." She grinned and leaned close, "Why not join with me? I could use a prince at my side."

His eyes focused on her fangs. "There's no way in hell I would..."

She chuckled and then smacked his face. "Like I would ever even think of choosing you!" She grabbed his face and their eyes locked. Yamato searched her brown orbs for any trace of the sweet girl he knew for only moments before she surrendered herself to Phantomon, the one who cried for the loss of her family, but only rage and anger stared back. "You and Taichi spent so much time fighting each other instead of finding me! I hate you both!"

"Hikari, you've got to get control of yourself!" he snapped.

She dropped his head. "I am in control. For the first time in forever, I'm the one with the power!"

"Shall we turn him, Lady Hikari?" Sora asked.

Hikari scoffed. "He's not worthy of turning. Leave him here for a few days, and then we'll feast on what's left."

A

"Yamato?"

He blinked. "Yes, that's fine."

Koushiro frowned at him from across the throne room and lowered his clipboard. "You didn't even hear what I said."

Gabumon cocked his head to the side. "Yamato, you've been really distracted lately."

He rested his head on his arm bent on the armrest of this throne. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Mimi asked, "Tell us and we can help."

Takeru sighed. "More dreams about Hikari?"

Mimi's eyebrows raised. "You're dreaming about the Dead Princess?"

Yamato blushed. "It's not like that."

She crossed her arms. "Then please tell me what it is about."

He opened his mouth, but the words caught in his throat; a digimon stood in the center of the throne room, one on four legs wrapped in a cloak. "Greetings Chosen Masters," he said, "My name is Hackmon."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Occupation of Modem**

The digimon leapt in front of their human partners. "How did you get in here?" Palmon demanded.

Hackmon did not respond.

"Let's take him, Gabumon," Patamon said. He realized the blue-stripped digimon was not there. "Gabumon?"

The digimon in question was still at his partner's side. "You again."

"Again?" Mimi questioned, eyes turning to the Lord of the Chosen Masters, "Yamato?"

"We've met," Yamato nodded, "When I watched Taichi fight Myotismon the first time." He swallowed, "When Taichi used the Solar Digivice to evolve Agumon."

Hackmon nodded. "Yes, had he only waited to adjust to his Wargreymon form, he would have beaten Myotismon, but enough about the past. I bring you a message from the Sage of the Digital World. Neo Saiba of the Dead Kingdom has taken a Holy Digivice."

The Chosen Master gave out a collective gasp, but Yamato's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't stop them?"

"History is moving towards a future unseen by the Sage," Hackmon continued, "But I did not come here to debate motives with you. I have come to inform you that there are no Holy Digivices left to claim."

Koushiro cleared his throat. "We were under the impression that any digivice could be turned into a Holy one."

"That is incorrect," Hackmon continued, "There were only two, the Solar Digivice, and the Terran Digivice."

"Sun and Earth," Koushiro said under his breath.

Takeru cleared his throat. "We can't let the Dead Warriors keep that Holy Digivice."

Mimi nodded. "We'll have to let Daisuke know."

Yamato frowned. "Yes, at this time, total control and no mercy in Modem" His eyes locked with Hackmon's again, "Unless there's something else you want to tell us?"

The digimon stared back before fading. "No, there isn't."

* * *

Hackmon reappeared atop one of the Kernala Palace's towers. His eyes closed. "Yes Master, I have told them. It has only doubled their efforts in Modem."

The Sage's voice echoed through his mind. "I had hoped they would pull out of Modem, but now the timelines are in flux. I must wait until it becomes clear again. Return to Modem and continue to monitor events."

Hackmon bowed and vanished once more. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Hikari stood on the Devidramon's back as it descended from the sky at the front of the army of similar demonic creatures: Evilmons, and IceDevimons. The Dead Princess's black cape billowed behind her while her blue gown rippled around her legs. Her eyes focused on the force of Hangyomons, Gesomons and Shellmons before her. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am," a Hangyomon with a red bandana answered, "We will no longer tolerate your rule of our home!"

Hikari's eyes were stone. "Don't you remember I was forced here? You should be pissed off at the Chosen Masters."

"We don't care about the rest of the Digital World," he answered, "And since you won't leave, then we're going to take matters into our own hands." He lifted his spear and the army readied to attack.

Hikari only smirked. "Then prepare to meet your master in hell! Attack!"

The two forces met in an explosion of screams.

* * *

Catherine spoke into her microphone, "We are currently in the second day of the Chosen Master's occupation of Modem. Reports from the city's administration say the loss of revenue from the early closings of businesses are, so far, acceptable, but the longer the curfew remains in effect, the higher those losses will become. I spoke with citizens early today and the consensus is that the occupation is negatively affecting their daily lives. This is Catherine Deneuve, signing off."

* * *

Daisuke and Benjamin stood atop the balcony of the capital building, watching the Digital Soldiers march through the streets. "How long is this going to continue?" he asked, "The Dead Kingdom has taken the Holy Digivice, what more could they want here?"

"We don't know," Daisuke replied, "Until we're certain they've left, the curfew has to remain in effect. This is to keep you and your citizens safe."

He glared. "And what about that team you sent to the north eastern section of the island?"

"Just a scouting team."

He stared. "I'm not stupid. You're after the precious metal mines there."

Daisuke looked away for a moment. "The Chosen Masters are prepared to offer you a percentage of any profits."

"Oh, are they?" he sneered, marching into his office, "How generous! What choice do I have but to agree to your demands?"

"They're not demands," he protested as he followed, "They're…"

He stared Daisuke in the face, "You show friendship in one hand but take it away in the other." He shoved a stack of paper from his desk into the general's hands. "And what about this? Huh? Reports of villages simply vanishing! Dozens of them, hundreds of digimon simply gone! What about them? You said you were here to help us, protect us, but you've done nothing but take away my people's freedom!"

Daisuke watched him march from the room.

* * *

Neo marveled at the gray-trimmed digivice in his hand. "How does it feel?"

He turned to address Sora and the other warriors from the Dead Kingdom in the warehouse they had commandeered for their base. "Power. That's what it feels like, power!"

Hirokazu turned to Makoto. "So what's it supposed to do, anyway?"

The tween boy answered, "We consider it a gift from Kami. It does a lot of things, but the main purpose is to multiply a Chosen's energy. That should be the Terran Digivice, and it's aligned with darkness."

Neo cackled like a Western cartoon villain. "Convenient, isn't it? Almost like I was meant to have this."

"Light and Darkness aren't aligned to good or evil," Makoto's Impmon said.

Neo cast him a glance and Makoto continued, "Light and Dark are just simply that. It's how you choose to use and perceive it that matters."

Sigma stepped into the room. "There is something that you need to see." He played from his tablet Catherine's news report. Neo looked out the large glass window; businesses were shutting doors and flipping 'CLOSED,' signs in the windows. "What an interesting turn of events," he laughed.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Completing our mission is going to be even harder now."

"That's why we're building an army outside the city, isn't it?" he laughed, "Soon we'll march over this place and then I'll step foot into the Temple, and the entire Digital World will quake beneath us!"

* * *

When Miyako had returned to the capital building after her patrol, she went to her room, but only tossed and turned for most of the night. She marched into the common area the next morning and went straight for the coffee pot.

"Miyako?" Hawkmon questioned, "You know what coffee does to you…"

"I don't care," she mumbled as she tried to grab the creamer through her blood-shot eyes.

Chika's Piyomon maneuvered up behind them. "What happens when she drinks coffee?"

Hawkmon answered, "She gets really hyper from the caffeine. She'll bounce off the walls for hours."

Piyomon giggled while Chika laughed from the table. They both then apologized to their superior officer.

"You were grouchy when you came in last night," Iori added as he sipped his miso soup.

She frowned. "I had to arrest a convenient store owner because he didn't have proper I.D."

"He claimed he just forgot it," Hawkmon frowned, "But he was already breaking curfew."

Chika frowned, "Me and Piyomon had to turn away a child who wanted to buy medicine for his sick partner. Even if we let him break curfew, the stores were all closed."

Iori shook his head. "Why didn't they plan ahead?"

Chika glared. "That's cruel."

"I mean it," he continued, "We're here to defend them from the Dead Kingdom and the Digital Knights. We can't do that unless they're safely in their homes during the times we need them to be. We're helping them."

Miyako looked to Michael. "What do you think?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Well, we can't deny that our occupation is disrupting their lives. Our curfew is forcing businesses to close early, people cannot buy what they need to, and revenue is being lost. However, we are, ultimately, trying to safeguard their lives and the lives of the rest of the citizens of the Digital World." He was quiet for another moment before giving a weak smile. "Who can really say what's right and wrong?"

The purple-haired girl crossed her arms and huffed. "Aren't priests supposed to tell you what to do?"

"Most try to get you to find the answer inside yourself," he replied with a stronger smile.

Daisuke and V-mon entered and the soldiers jumped to attention. "At ease," the general said, "I have your schedules: Iori and Chika, there's been a report of the Dead Warriors in a village to the east. Go and see if you can find out anything. Miyako and Michael, you're on patrol."

"Again?" Miyako whined, only to have Hawkmon cast her a glare. She straightened and saluted. "I mean, yes sir!"

* * *

Junpei and Ken, along with their partners, leapt into the shadows of a building as across the street, a pair of Digital Army soldiers stopped a teenage girl with a Lalamon as a partner, demanding to see their I.D.'s. The girl explained she had forgotten them, and she would be late for work at the dock next to the river that ran close to the City's outer boarder. The soldiers said they were not interested in excuses and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Those bastards," Junpei snarled. He clenched the plastic bag in his hands. He filled his lungs, but his partner flew in front of his face and clamp his mouth shut.

"Don't be stupid!"

"He's right," Ken whispered, "Let's just keep moving."

Junpei bit his tongue until the two soldiers had dragged away the crying girl and her partner. "This sucks!" he snapped, "Just like in Circuitala! People can't even live! The Chosen Masters are just dictators and bullies! They get a thrill off of treating people like this!"

Ken sighed. "Yeah, we're well aware of what having an oppressive regime means."

Junpei winced. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

The other boy gave a quick smile. "Those memories are _always_ there."

"Is it hard to deal with? I mean, remembering those things?"

"It's who I was," he sighed, "I can't change it."

They continued on their way, but a loud sob echoed through the air. The teenage girl was screaming that she did not want to go to jail. The soldier only told her to shut up and knocked her to the ground.

"That's it!" Junpei screamed, running over, "Hey! What are you doing?"

The soldiers turned. "And what's it to you?" one asked.

"Let me see your I.D.," the other said.

Ken pulled him back by his shoulder and bowed in front of them. "I'm sorry about my friend," he said, "We don't want to cause any trouble."

"You've got trouble now," the second soldier said.

The solders' two Liollmons stepped forward and growled.

Ken opened his mouth, but Junpei shouted to his partner. "Take 'em out."

A bolt of energy blasted from atop Kokuwamon's head. "Stun Shock!" Both Liollmons fell on their sides, swirling lines in their eyes.

Junpei knocked both soldiers to the ground and yanked the girl to her feet. "Come on!"

One of the soldiers pulled out a radio. "Converge on our position!"

"Shit!" Junpei exclaimed.

"You need to think before you act," Ken sighed.

"No time for that now," he said, "Just run!"

* * *

Hikari's tongue slid over her lips as an IceDevimon tore a tentacle from a Gesomon. Its cries of pain made her moan. "How long has it been since we've heard something like that?"

"Too long," her BlackTailmon purred at her side.

A scream brought their attention to a Shellmon, blasting a Hangyomon from the geysers of water on its back. "Die you monster!" the scuba digimon cried, chucking its spear.

BlackTailmon leapt in front of her and fired beams from her eyes. "Neko Laser!"

The energy blast destroyed the spear, but a sliver escaped, slashing Hikari's across her cheek. She ran a finger along the wound, her eyes burning. "BlackTailmon, time to remind them who they're dealing with!"

Her partner jumped from the Devidramon's back as the digivice attached to the garter belt around Hikari's leg glowed through her dress. "BlackTailmon super evolve to Ophanimon Falldown Mode!"

The fallen angel hovered over the battlefield, the water digimon cowering. "Don't back down!" the red bandana wearing Hangyomon shouted, "We must win this day! For Lord Dagomon!"

Ophanimon pulled the scythe from her back. She tightened her grip, the blade erupting in flames. "Now," Hikari said, "Destroy."

The fallen angel swung her blade, a wave of flame incinerating both the Hangyomon and the Shellmon. She turned her attention to the remaining forces and dove like an angel of death.

* * *

Ai threw down a card with an image of a Seraphmon dressed like a king atop one with an Ophanimon dressed like a queen. Another game of Solitaire won; she would have smiled if it was not her tenth consecutive game. She pushed away from the table and peered out the window; her eyes closed as she remembered running up the streets as a young child, the city so full of life and energy. Now the only occupants on the street were Chosen and digimon soldiers and a few Modem citizens brave enough to wander out in the early morning light.

"Can we go take a walk or something?" she asked.

Ruki shook her head as she pulled her hair into its usual pointed style. "It's still too dangerous. Junpei and Ken should be back soon with breakfast."

The girl fell onto the bed. "This is so boring."

Impmon shuffled the cards on the table. "You wanna play Go Fish again?"

For the twentieth time. Ai only let out a slight groan. Ruki smirked. "What?" Ai asked.

"Nice to see that you're still just a normal kid after all."

Her cheeks turned red. "You're not that much older than I am."

Ruki opened the door. "I'm going to check out the news in the bar downstairs. You wanna come?"

Ai shook her head; she did not need the constant reminder about the hardships of the land she considered home. Once Ruki and Renamon had left, she shifted into a cross-legged position, leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Meditation was always a good way to spend a few hours.

Time became meaningless and the world vanished around her. And then she was somewhere else, standing on the shoreline of the sea, watching the waves crash into the sand in time with each breath. The water moved closer and closer until it pooled around her feet…

Her eyes snapped open. "Ai?" her Impmon asked from the table, about to drop another card onto the pile, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she said, rubbing her forehead. What was that vision?

* * *

Miyako's eyes took in the empty streets as she and Michael, along with their partners exited the capital building. Most of the businesses were starting to open for the day, hours later then they should have, due to the curfew being in effect until the sun rose. She walked to a newspaper stand. The vender took a step back, and his Bocamon partner gasped. "W-we have our I.D.'s," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"I didn't ask for it," Miyako said, trying to show him a reassuring smile, "What magazines do you sell here?"

"Nothing yet ma'am," he said quickly, "We usually get the shipment over night, but because of the curfew…" He gasped and bowed quickly, "O-of course, I wasn't blaming you, I, I am simply telling you why I don't have anything in stock yet."

"Jeeze, calm down," Miyako sighed and marched away. Once she was with her fellow Digital Soldier, her face fell. "He's terrified of us."

Hawkmon could only give her a slight smile, while Michael hugged her shoulders. "Once we have apprehended our foes, their lives will go back to normal."

"But," she asked, looking over her shoulder, "We are doing the right thing, right?"

Both officers then received a priority alert on their communicators. "We're close," Michael said.

Miyako nodded. "Let's go."

They ran to the S.O.S.'s location, but as they rounded the corner, they smashed into a group of Chosens, knocking Miyako to the ground.

"Hey!" she snapped, "Watch it! I'm an officer in the Digital Army and…" Her eyes grew wide, "Ken Ichijoji and…and…"

The large boy's shoulders dropped. "You don't even remember my name?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped, red in her cheeks, "Its…um…"

"Junpei Shibayama and Kokuwamon," Michael said.

"Right!" Miyako burst, "Junpei!"

He frowned even more. "A pretty girl doesn't remember my name, story of my life."

"I'm sorry!" she blurted, "I just…"

"Miyako," her Hawkmon scolded, "Does it matter right now?"

She blinked. "Y-yeah!" She pointed at Junpei, "Stop confusing me!"

He snorted. "Somehow I don't think it's that hard."

Kokuwamon sighed, "And you wonder why girls ignore you."

Betamon's eyes focused on Minomon in Ken's arms. "What happened to your partner?"

"Who cares?" Miyako snapped, "We've just got a better chance to take them down."

Junpei shifted the bags in his arms. "Oh come on! We were just on a food run."

"Then who's that girl behind you?" she asked, "And why's she in handcuffs? Someone from _that_ part of town?"

Junpei looked over his shoulder at the girl cowering behind him. "She's um…"

"Forget it," Miyako snapped, "We know the whole story." She thought of the newspaper vender and the storeowner from last night. The stress boiled into her fingers as she clenched her digivice. "At least you deserve what's about to happen!"

Her partner leapt into the air. "Hawkmon evolve to Aquillamon!"

Kokuwamon evolved to Tankmon and knocked back the giant bird. "Wait a minute you stupid airhead!" Junpei shouted, "We…"

Miyako's eyes burned. "An airhead?! Oh, now you're gonna get it! Aquilamon!"

Her partner executed another dive-bomb, but Tankmon's missiles sent him tumbling through the air.

Michael sighed as he held up his digivice. "Betamon!"

While Betamon evolved to Seadramon, Minomon leapt from Ken's partner's arms. "Minomon evolve to Wormmon! Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

Stingmon's blade slashed across Seadramon's horn in a blast of light.

Miyako's eyes focused on the girl behind Junpei. "Why are you fighting so hard for her? She just some regular citizen!"

"Because she needs help, that's why!" Junpei snapped, "Because you and the rest of your friends and destroying her and everyone else's life here!"

Miyako frowned. Was he right? Were they really that destructive?

Aquilamon tried to execute a Blast Laser, but Tankmon's Machine Gun Arms ripped through them and across the bird's body. Miyako's eyes darted to Seadramon and Stingmon's battle; her fellow Digital Soldier was holding his own, so why was it hard for her partner to land a hit? Tankmon was just a big bulky block on treads! His wings flapped and he came in for another strike, but once again, Tankmon's missiles cut him off. Her partner could fly; he should have the advantage!

Aquilamon cried as another barrage of bullets smashed into his feet. _Her_ partner was a big bulky block in the air! Even though he could fly, he was not agile enough in these close quarters. He needed to be smaller and just more powerful. He needed to evolve, and unless he did it soon, they were finished!

Aquilamon tried another strike with his Stealth Quarrel, but Tankmon's Hyper Cannon ripped through the feather onslaught and into the bird's chest. He cried out as he fell from the sky.

"No!" Miyako screamed.

A blast of light erupted from her side. She blinked pulled from her pocket a pendant shaped object. Junpei gasped. "Is that a crest?"

Miyako smirked as she held up the object given to her by Lord Izumi. "Close enough. Aquilamon, evolve!"

" **Aquillamon evolve to…"**

 **Miyako's digivice fired a beam of light into the sky, which exploded into a glowing ring. Aquillamon flew into the air, passing through the ring and emerging as a smaller, humanoid figure. Wings grew from his arms as a visor appeared over his eyes.**

 **"Sylphimon!"**

Junpei's mouth dropped. "You can evolve too?"

Miyako grinned. "Show him what we can do!"

Tankmon fired another Hyper Cannon only for Silphymon to roll around the massive bullet, drop onto the ground and uppercut the tank Digimon. Tankmon swung his fists at the bird man, but Silphymon maneuvered through the fingers, grabbed Tankmon's gun turret nose and swung him over his shoulder and into the ground.

"Finish him off!" Miyako cried.

Streams of energy flowed around Silphymon's arms and condensed into a ball in his palms. "Top Gun!"

Tankmon cried as the energy blasted into him, regressing him back to Kokuwamon.

Junpei cried out while Miyako smirked. "Who's the airhead now?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" he shouted.

She considered this for a moment and then blushed. "S-shut up! Silphymon!"

Her partner hovered forward, but another voice cried. "Look out!" A second later, Seadramon knocked into him, sending both tumbling through a building.

Stingmon landed between them and Ken shouted, "Come on, let's go!"

Junpei grabbed the plastic bags while Kokuwamon wobbled through the air after them. Miyako's eyes darted from where her partner lay to the fleeing Digital Knights.

Silpymon emerged from the rubble with Betamon in his arms. "Are you okay?" Michael gasped.

"Y-yeah," Betamon said, "Just give me a minute."

"Should I go after them?" Silphymon asked.

Miyako's heart burned. She wanted to laugh at that big mouth from the other side of the prison bars. "Yeah, go…"

Her partner gasped and then devolved into a small, feather-covered ball. "Poromon! What happened?"

"I don't know," he said, "I just felt like I ran out of energy."

"It must be the Tags," Michael said, "Remember what Lord Izumi said? They run on our adrenaline. You must have calmed down enough."

The purple-haired girl growled. "Which means they got away. Damn it." The sight of that girl then entered her mind, along with what the big mouth said to her. "Hey, Michael, we are doing the right thing here, right?"

The priest was silent for a long moment. "The Digital Knights are a variable that's allowing chaos into this world, and chaos leads to darkness. Yet they, too, are fighting the Dead Kingdom, the true darkness." He shrugged, "I honestly can't say. We can only try to do our best.

Miyako frowned. "Yeah, I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

* * *

Once they were a safe distance, Kokuwamon melted the handcuffs. "Thank you so much," the girl said.

"No problem," Junpei grinned, "We're happy to help. What's your name?"

"Yoshino," she smiled. She leaned close and gave Junpei a light kiss, "And I'll never forget your name."

Junpei felt like he was floating through the air as they walked back to the inn. Once they stepped into their rooms on the upper floor, Impmon raced over. "About time you got back."

"We ran into trouble," Junpei said, "We're fine, thanks for asking."

Ai scolded her partner, but then turned to him with large eyes. "You got the cakes, right?"

He snickered and tossed her a rectangular cardboard box. "Twenty of them."

She giggled and raced to the room she shared with Ruki. "You're not going to just eat that, right?" Toma asked.

"She might have to," Ken said, flipping over the bags to allow the cascade of potato chips, fried squid and cheeseballs to land on the table.

"Are you serious?" Ruki snapped, "You just got junk food?"

Ken frowned. "We lost the other bags in the scuffle with the Digital Army."

The two Baby digimon hopped onto the table. "This smells good," Wanyamon said, pulling a wrapped _onigiri_ from the pile with his teeth.

Wormmon latched onto a fried cutlet wrapped in plastic. "I want this, Ken."

He frowned. "We don't have a microwave."

A ball of flame appeared over Impmon's finger. "No problem."

Junpei tossed Ruki a plastic-wrapped sandwich. "Here, shrimp salad."

She blushed slightly. "Well, we need to eat, right?" She broke off a piece and fed it to Pokomon.

Junpei snickered. "So Baby digimon. Well, don't worry, me and Kokuwamon'll protect you."

Ruki glared and he cleared his throat. "So, um, any word on Taichi?"

"Last message said he was stowed away on a Digital Army ship and should be here in a few days."

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Junpei frowned.

"Like you did?" Kokuwamon asked.

His partner had no problems giving him snide remarks, but that was the first time he was angry. "Hey, I…"

"He's right," Ken said, "You need to think about consequences before you just leap in. You think with your heart, not with your head."

Junpei opened his mouth to protest, but Ken quickly said, "And if you hadn't, who knows what would have happened with that girl." He gave the other boy a weak smile, "We want to make a difference, right? We can't just do that by fighting the Dead Kingdom or the Chosen Masters. The people matter too."

The older boy blushed. "Yeah, well…"

Ruki's eyes narrowed. "Whoa, start at the beginning, and it had better be good."

Junpei turned to Ken, but the raven-haired boy was looking away, as if he did not hear. "Well, um…"

* * *

Taichi moved aside the metal grate and navigated his way through the maze of pipes to the twin boilers resting against the far wall. He saw the slight outline of Agumon's nose appear from around the large cylinder, a low sniffle, and then, "Taichi?"

"Yeah, buddy."

The dinosaur appeared. "I smell chicken."

The boy tossed him a wrapped package of brown meat. "I think its chicken."

He licked his lips. "Doesn't matter, smells good to me."

Taichi plopped down across from him and they ate the rations taken by Taichi's latest surveillance trip. "We should be there in a day or two."

Agumon asked, "How are we going to stop Hikari's group and the Digital Army?"

"Right now I think we need to focus on Neo," he sighed, "Ruki told me in her latest message that he has a Holy Digivice."

Agumon paled. "That's bad, right? What can they do?"

Taichi pulled the Solar Digivice from his pocket. "I have no idea. This thing hasn't so much as beeped since…" Visions of the memories shown to him by the device flashed before his eyes.

"Since when?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"You need to figure it out," his partner continued, "You're the savior."

The bushy-haired boy glared. "I'm getting tired of hearing that."

"You couldn't get enough of it when we were traveling around with Sora," he said, shoveling green paste into his mouth.

Taichi winced, his cheeks filling red. "Yeah, well, she and Hikari both lied to me, so who knows whether am I or not?"

"Yeah, but wasn't the prophecy given by Ai?" he protested, "And Yamato said you needed to have a Holy Digivice to be the savior…"

"Neo has one too now…"

"But you had one first," Agumon snapped, "The prophecy fits you better then him, right?"

Taichi only shrugged.

Agumon sighed. "Why don't you want to accept it now?"

Taichi thought of Sora, he thought of Hikari. "What would I do as the savior, huh? Which side is right, Hikari or Yamato's? I'm not fighting for either one."

"So, then, what are we doing? What are we fighting for?"

Taichi did not answer.

* * *

Energy surrounded Ophanimon Falldown Mode before coalescing into her palms, unleashing a blast of projectiles through the last Gesomon. "Demon's Crystals!"

The Devidramon hovered close to the ground so Hikari could jump off. The Dead Princess surveyed the destruction; the Hangyomon moaned as their data dissolved into the air. "They put up a decent fight this time. I think you're actually sweating."

Her corrupted Ophanimon hovered behind her before regressing to Black Tailmon. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

The sound of moaning brought their attention to the Hangyomon with the red bandana lying with his back pressed up against a mound of black sand. Hikari approached, blue gown and black cape blowing in the slight breeze from the ocean. "Tell me," she asked, "Did you truly think you could win against me?"

The digimon huffed; his legs twisted at odd angles. "W-we will continue to rebel until our true master returns. The path is already open."

Hikari lifted his fallen spear. "Dagomon is gone, banished forever. Until I am freed from this place, _I_ rule the Dark Ocean!"

She slammed the spear through the digimon's head. He screamed as his data blew apart to join the other flecks floating to the air.

The Dead Princess motioned to her partner. "Come. It's time to feast."

To be continued…

 _Next: In an effort to learn why the Dead Kingdom is focused on Kami's Temple, Ai and Toma pour through the ancient library, but when Chika and Makoto arrive, will Ai be able to reach either of them? And Taichi arrives in Modem, but runs into Sora and Hirokazu. When they use their Bakumon on him, will he remain trapped in his vision? Chapter 16: Brothers and Sisters_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	16. Brothers and Sisters

Your reviews:

 **Finalcool720:** The two digivices themselves definitely have opposing powers, but nothing that cataclysmic when they go up against each 'll be able to see more of the digivices in the next few chapters.

 **Savezero:** I was wary of using characters from Frontier due to them not having partners; I was afraid of how Junpei and Kokuwamon would be received. But you do bring up a good point, especially with Koji and Kouichi. I might have to go back and rethink some, so far, minor characters.

 **leonardo1123581321** Hikari told Taichi he was the savior, but then told Neo the same thing. Plus he's still angry about being used. He's going to have some ups and downs as the story progresses.

 **Guest:** Taichi's issues go a little deeper, as you'll see in this chapter.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. With the Digital Army's occupation of Modem, Miyako and the other soldiers struggled to understand whether what they were doing was right or not. Junpei of the Digital Knights had negative opinions himself, and he and Miyako met in battle. Miyako's Hawkmon evolved to his Fully Evolved form of Silphymon and the Knights escaped. Meanwhile, Taichi struggled to understand if he truly was the Savior since Hikari had called him that and she had lied about everything else. Hikari, herself, put down a rebellion of Hangyomons in the Dark Ocean.**

The Digital Army ship slowed to a stop half a mile from the shoreline. The soldiers leapt to attention, the commanding officer marched up and down the line, shouting a final speech before sending them into the waiting rowboats. Had the sun been over the horizon, and had that officer paid closer attention, he would have noticed that one of his soldiers had an Agumon as a partner; not an impossibility, but recent commands issued from the Chosen Masters wanted all human males with an Agumon stopped and questioned.

Since low-ranked soldiers such as the ones loaded into the boats were not given those orders, they paid no attention to the pair. Even if they knew those orders, they would not have noticed anyway; their attention was focused on the landmass stretching before them.

"That's Modem," a girl said, "Can't believe we're really here. Aren't you excited?"

"You realize you're…um, _we're_ probably ruining these people's lives, right?" the boy replied.

"We're saving these people," she said, "The Dead Kingdom and those terrorists calling themselves the Digital Knights are here." She flashed a grin, "We'll show them what it means to tangle with the Digital Army!"

The others on the boat cheered, and he only turned away.

Once they were a shore, the teenager and his Agumon took advantage of the chaos to disappear into the mess coconut trees. They shed their uniforms and emerged into a savannah that stretched into the distance. "Where are we Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"We must have landed somewhere different than the others did," he answered.

"So where are we supposed to go?"

"Ai said there's only one city, and it's in the center of the land mass." He shrugged, "Just keep going that way," He pointed to the horizon.

Agumon shrugged and ran after him.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Brothers and Sisters**

Ai stared out the window of the small room in the tavern, eyes focusing on the capital building in the distance. She closed her eyes, memories of the Sage filling her mind.

 _Six-year-old Ai walked into the main chamber and saw the Sage sitting on his chair. He turned, a warm smile on his face. "Ai, Makoto, how are you two today?"_

 _Makoto stepped forward with the tray in his hand. "We thought you'd want some breakfast. It's miso soup."_

 _"And I made tea!" Ai cried, holding up the mug._

 _The Sage laughed, his pre-teen features hiding his advanced years. "What did I do to deserve the two of you?"_

The tween girl twisted her head around when she heard the others return. "Welcome back," she smiled.

Ruki dropped the bags onto the table. "We got laundry soap, so we'll at least be able to wash our clothes today." She growled, "Damn it, we forgot the curry powder, Renamon."

Her fox partner appeared beside her. "Shall I head out now?"

Ai ran over. "Me and Impmon can go…"

"No, I'll just send one of the idiots," she replied, "It's a little too dangerous out there."

She frowned and turned to her partner. "We can fight too, you know."

"Yeah, I know," the older girl replied, "But there are too many soldiers patrolling the streets right now. It's better if you just stay here where it's safe. Renamon, go tell the others we're ready."

She nodded and vanished. A moment later loud screams blasted from the adjacent room and she reappeared a moment later. "They are on their way."

"Were they awake?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"They are now."

Ai and Impmon shared a giggle and the boys entered a few minutes later, dark expressions on their faces. "Next time set an alarm," Ruki said, crossing her arms.

"What do you want anyway?" Junpei asked, plopping down at the table.

"I wanna know why Takenouchi and the others are interested in the temple."

"And what it has to do with a Holy Digivice," Touma added.

"Didn't Sabia need that as proof he was the savior?" Wormmon asked.

"Maybe," Ken said, "Or maybe there was another reason he needed one."

Renamon lifted her head. "I have been wondering. Despite our problems, should we warn the Digital Army? After all, they are the ones protecting it."

Ruki snorted. "I'd say let Motomiya figure it out for himself."

"What if they can't?" Ken asked.

She turned to Touma. "How likely is it that they'd find that computer port?"

"If they investigate, pretty likely," he answered.

His Wanyamon add, "But how long would it take them to break through the code? Touma's smart, but we don't know about any of the Digital Army."

"How long can we wait, though?" Ken asked.

"What would they gain from destroying Kami's Temple?" Wanyamon asked.

"That might just be a side effect," Touma said, "There's something else there that they want."

"Like what?" Junpei yawned.

The teenagers continued talking, no one even glanced in the direction of the preteen. She cleared her throat, "Um, maybe we can try the archives?"

"What archives?" Ruki asked.

She smiled, "There's a building in the City that holds most of the Sage's library."

"And it's not in his building?" Renamon asked.

"The collection is there for the benefit of everyone," she answered.

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Junpei asked.

She glared, "Like you'd even know what a library is."

"Where is it?" Ruki asked.

"A couple blocks from here. I can go and…"

"No," the older girl replied, "It's too dangerous out there. Touma and Ken can go later."

"But I can…"

"No!" she barked.

Ai pouted as she plopped onto the bed. "Meeting over?" Junpei asked.

"Can we eat now?" Kokuwamon questioned.

"You're as bad as Agumon," Renamon sighed.

Ai rested her head in her hands as she stared out the window again. "Why don't they let us help?" Impmon asked at her side. "We know more about this land then they do."

The girl sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's like they treating us like the babies." Would they make them wear diapers soon? Making them sit in a highchair and spoon feed them?

Well, not that far. "We can do more than just show them where things are in Modem. Touma and Ken won't even know what to look for in the library."

Impmon just nodded. "We should just go ourselves anyway."

Ai grinned. "Yeah. We know the way, we know what to look for. Let's go."

The boys had returned to their room after breakfast, but Ruki and Renamon sat on the other bed watching Catherine Deneuve's latest news report. How were they going to get past her?

There was a knock on the door and a Burgermon stepped inside. "Um, excuse me, but your bill is past due."

"What?" Ruki snapped, "We're paid for another two days."

"Um, not according to our records."

She grabbed the paper from his hands. "Are you shitting me? Get me the manager right now!"

The Burgermon nodded and lead her and Renamon from the room. "Well, that was easy," Impmon smiled.

"Yeah," Ai smiled, "Probably a good idea to get out before Ruki-oneesan gets us thrown out anyway."

They raced downstairs, past the office where Ruki was shouting at the Kongoumon owner and onto the street.

* * *

Sgt. Chika Daimon of the Digital Army crouched down atop the building roof, her binoculars scanning the city block below. She enjoyed patrolling from the rooftops, enjoyed being close to the sky. It was comforting to be close to where she believed her brother was, whether he was really looking down on her or not.

 _Chika pulled off the handkerchief around Masaru's forehead and gasped; it felt like water from a kettle! She dumped it in the ice-cold stream only an hour ago. "His fever's too hot, isn't it?" her partner asked._

 _The little girl nodded. "I don't know what to do."_

 _"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Masaru grinned, "I'm gonna beat this."_

 _She knew it was a lie; they had not moved from this spot in over a week. "Mommy said that Grandma and Grandpa were watching us from heaven. Is that where you're gonna go too?"_

 _His grin widened. "I told you, I'm gonna be fine. This ain't gonna stop me."_

Another image entered her mind, Masaru holding her down, a crazed look in his eyes, lips pulled back, drool dripping over fangs…

Chika was pulled from her daydream when her eyes spotted a young human girl and Impmon racing along the sidewalk. "That's Ai!" she gasped.

Her Piyomon jumped onto the building ledge. "And Impmon. Why are they by themselves?"

"Who cares," Chika snickered, dropping her binoculars back into her pocket, "Let's go."

"Wait," Piyomon said, "Look."

Touma and Wanyamon were pushing through the crowd a few feet behind Ai. "Are we going to call for backup?"

"Not yet," the human replied, "Let's see where she's going first. Maybe she'll lead us back to the other Digital Knights."

* * *

Ai and Impmon followed the sidewalks they knew so well and arrived at the city library, another large building with blue banners hanging like sentinels on both side of the door. They hopped up the stone stairs and into the building itself. Rows of tables stretched before them, while book stacks lined the walls. A staircase near the back lead to more stacks on the top floor, visible through a circular opening in the center of the ceiling.

"Where is everyone?" Ai questioned. She placed her hands on either side of her mouth and shouted, "Hello!"

There was no answer. She tried again. "Hello!"

"Hello!" a voice behind them shouted.

They jumped and spun around. Ai clutched her chest while she struggled to breathe. "That wasn't funny!"

Touma frowned. "And you shouldn't have run off like that."

She winced. "Me and Impmon just want to help."

The small digimon at her side threw up her hands. "I'm just following orders!"

Ai glared at her partner but frowned at Touma with big eyes. "You're not gonna tell on us, are you?"

"Ruki's going to know you're gone," he sighed, "But since we're already here…"

She and Impmon grinned at one another. Touma rubbed the back of his head. "You're just lucky those puppy dog eyes work on me."

Ai blushed. "Well, um, I don't know why it's empty, but there are plenty of books about Kami's Temple here."

* * *

Despite the curfew, the streets of Modem's City were full come daylight. There was less chance Sora would be recognized; plenty of Chosen with Piyomon partners, but she still pulled her hood closer as they maneuvered down the sidewalk. Her eyes glanced at the building numbers before locating 1813. She gave another glance at the crowd before she and Piyomon darted into the alley. The sickening smell of garbage filled her nostrils. "Hirokazu?" she whispered, trying not to breathe.

"Over here," he replied. He was resting beside a green dumpster; his Guardromon regressed to Hagurumon,

"Where's Makoto and Impmon?" Piyomon questioned.

He shrugged. "Saw his sister on the street and ran after her. He really hates her, you know. I made him call Mari for backup."

"He's going to bring the entire Digital Army down on us."

"What's up with the Temple?" Hagurumon asked.

"The Digital Army's got guards all over the place. We can't sneak inside. We'll need to cause a distraction to…" Her nose wrinkled. "Are we over the sewer line or something?"

Hirokazu shrugged. "Just got bored waiting for you."

She stared for another moment before tossing aside the garbage bags in the dumpster; the body of a teenage girl in a Digital Army stared back at her. Even the sight of those soulless eyes failed to stir anything within her. She scoffed and reburied the body. "You moron! They're going to be on alert now!"

Hirokazu shrugged and held up the Bakumon stolen from Benjamin. "I used him; she never saw it coming. Besides, they're not gonna miss one Private." He smirked, "But I heard something interesting over her radio. Seems a boy with an Agumon impersonated a soldier on the boat over here."

Piyomon looked to her partner. "Sora!"

Her heart fluttered."Taichi's coming?"

"Seems like it," he said, "That ship docked on the eastern side, which means Yagami's got to cross the river outside of town." He gestured to the Bakumon, "Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Chika and her Piyomon darted through the doors of the library when the Digital Knights had vanished into the stacks. She scanned the room in an instant, rushing to what appeared to be a janitor's closet. Her partner fluttered to rest atop her shoulders and Chika pulled the door to open to a crack. The Knights regrouped at one of the larger tables and flipped through the books.

"If they just came in here to read," Piyomon whispered, "This is gonna get boring."

Surveillance was always boring, but it had to be done.

"We'll wait for two hours," she said, "Then we'll call for back up."

"Fine," her partner replied, "But don't expect me to stay awake that long."

Touma and Ai started talking. She strained her ears, but they were too far away. "Damn it!" She was not going to get anything useful from them. She could call in backup, arrest those four now, but they could lead her to the rest of the Digital Knights. Once they were arrested, General Motomiya would be given even more praise by the Chosen Masters. Do it for General Motomiya, everything for the general.

 _When Chika woke that morning, she twisted her head to where her brother had laid by the tree for the past two weeks, but he was not there. The events of the previous day flashed through her mind and tears came to her eyes._

 _"Morning."_

 _That older boy was poking sausages in a small pan resting on a grate over the fire. "Hungry?"_

 _She jumped to her feet and started to back away. "Piyomon! Where are you?"_

 _A muffled voice replied, "Over here!" Her partner was munching on eggs and breakfast meat with that boy's V-mon. "Have some, it's really good."_

 _"Piyomon!" she snapped, "What are you doing?! Don't you remember what happened?"_

 _The boy was in front of her with a plate. "Here, you're probably hungry."_

 _"No way!" she snapped, skipping backwards. "Piyomon, we're leaving!"_

 _"And where are you gonna go?" the boy asked, "The woods are really dangerous at night. Just stick with me and we'll get to Mainframe."_

 _"Mainframe?" she asked._

 _"It's the biggest city in the Digital World."_

 _Chika turned and stared into the sea of trees. There had been plenty of weird noises at night and when Masaru went to look around, he came back like…_

 _His hand was on her shoulder. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _She scoffed. "Then why did you…?"_

 _"Because he would have killed you." He sighed, "I saw the same thing happen to my older sister. There was no other way."_

 _Chika's eyes grew wide. "R…really?"_

 _He nodded and left the plate on the ground in front of her. He walked back to the fire, but she ran after him. "Um, how far is Mainframe?"_

 _"A couple of days."_

 _Her eyes darted from him back to the woods. "Um, m-my name is Chika Daimon."_

 _The boy grinned. "My name's Daisuke Motomiya."_

Chika took a breath and wiped away the small tears. For the general.

* * *

Ai flipped through the large book in front of her, but her eyes drifted to the boy seated across from her. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Touma smiled.

"Y-you have a sister, right?"

He nodded.

"Did you two ever…um, did she ever get so mad at you that she said she hated you?"

He thought for a moment. "There were probably a few times when she said that, but I doubt she ever really meant it."

Ai stared back at the book. "Oh."

Wanyamon turned to his partner and Touma cleared his throat, "What was Makoto like before he was part of the Dead Kingdom?"

"Really brave," she smiled, "Back on Earth he was never afraid to ride his bike down a steep hill, or get really high on the jungle gym. Then when we came here, we used to go exploring outside of the city sometimes. Makoto used to have to force me along, but I always went with him." Her smile grew. "Then when the Sage told us to tell the Prophecy to the Chosen Masters, I was really scared. Modem was the only place I knew in this world, but Makoto wasn't. And then he disappeared over the crossing…"

Her smile twisted into a frown. Touma gave a weak smile. "You and your brother, me and my sister, Taichi and the Dead Princess; Ken and his brother; seems a lot of us have sibling issues, huh?"

Her Impmon nodded at her side. "Yeah, Ai, you've got so many people to talk to now."

Ai found herself smiling; others were going through the same thing she was; she was not alone. "Yeah, you're right." She took a breath, "But let's figure this puzzle out first."

Impmon grinned. "There's the Ai I know."

Touma twisted his book around. "I found this passage about the Holy Digivices: there were two created by Kami a long time ago, the Solar Digivice and the Terran Digivice. Now, the sun gives off light, but the earth doesn't."

"One for light and one for darkness?" Wanyamon suggested.

"Are they going to use the Terran Digivice to boost their own darkness?" Ai asked, "But why?"

"That's what we've got to find out," Touma said.

Ai turned back to her book, _The Word of Kami as delivered by the Three Great Angels._ She poured through the text, but there was nothing beyond what she already knew: the Three Great Angels spoke to the Prophets and instructed them to build the temple to specific specifications. She was about to move to another book when a phrase caught her eye, "wellspring of energy…"

Her eyes darted to the beginning of the paragraph: "Thus the Prophets were instructed to construct a building 180 feet by 90 feet by 50 feet. The prophets asked where this building was to be built, and the angels responded, 'On top of the mountain, the temple's holy energy to safeguard the wellspring of energy of time and space."

She knew what that meant; the Sage used those exact words time and again. A chill went up her spine as she stared at Touma. "There's a Digital Gate beneath the temple!"

Touma gasped, "A gate? An explosion at the gate might blow it open even more... or give it more power… but why? Why not just use it?"

"Maybe they can't for some reason?" Wanyamon suggested.

Touma leapt to his feet. "I've got it! They're going to rip through the gate to break the seal on the Dark Ocean! They're going to free the Dead Princess!"

"Awe, you spoiled the surprise!"

"I know that voice," Touma snarled as they leapt to their feet. Mari and Makoto, along with their partners, stood in the entrance to the library.

"Makoto!" Ai gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "What do you think? Neo stopped me from finishing you off at the Sanctuary, but he's not here now."

His eyes were on fire. She felt cracks in her heart. "Why?" she cried, "Why do you hate me so much?"

He reached for his digivice and pulled from around his neck a pendant-shaped object, with an image of a broken heart. "Crest of Despair."

"You all have crests, don't you?" Touma asked.

"Of course," Mari snickered, "Gifts from Lady Hikari. But I guess we should thank you, after all, if you didn't get wise to what those four towers really did, we wouldn't have been sent here now, and wouldn't have gotten these lovely things." She grinned, rubbing a finger along her own Crest of Vanity.

Makoto turned back to Ai. "But you wanna know why I hate you so much? I'll tell you when I'm ripping your head from your shoulders!"

"Impmon super evolve to Mystimon!"

Mari snickered and held up her own digivice.

"Alruamon super evolve to Lillymon!"

The two evil digimon shot forward, but the Digital Knight digimon raced to meet them.

"Impmon evolve to Witchmon!"

"Wanyamon evolve to Gaomon! Gaomon super evolve to MachGaogamon!"

The wolf man jumped in front of Witchmon, but Lillymon executed a tight kick to his head that made him tumble to the side. MachGaogamon's fist swung, but she darted aside, kicked him in the back of the head and he tumbled through the front door.

While Touma raced after his partner, Ai's fingers clenched her digivice while Witchmon avoided Mistymon's flaming sword. "Don't make me do this," the witch said, "Please."

Mistymon laughed. "You're no match for me and you know it! Blast Fire!"

Witchmon shouted, "Aquary Pressure!"

The flames from Mistymon's sword met the blast of water from Witchmon in an explosion of steam. The red digimon struggled to find her opponent in the thick fog. "Where are you?"

"Core Darts!"

She screamed as the projectiles rammed into her arm. With her free hand she unleashed a blast of wind that cleared the fog. "Bara Luna Gale!"

Mistymon and Makoto stood in place. "That's not going to save you," he said.

The warrior digimon shot forward and swung with his sword. Witchmon could have avoided it if it were not for the pain in her arm. She was helpless as the flames ripped across her, regressing her back to Impmon.

"No!" Ai cried.

"Hold it!" a new voice cried, "You're all under arrest!"

It was Chika of the Digital Army! But why was she coming out of the janitor's closet?

"Sgt. Daimon," Makoto snickered, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"Not your concern," she answered as her Piyomon evolved to Peckmon, "I've already called for backup, so give up now."

Ai hoisted Impmon into her arms while Makoto stared down the officer. "Run!" she shouted, "He'll kill you!"

* * *

"We don't back down," Chika said, "General Motomiya taught us that."

Peckmon shot forward, spinning in a tight circle with his talons outstretched, "Spiral Claw!"

Mistymon blocked with his sword and pushed him back, launching into a slashing attack with his blade. "Blast Fire!"

Peckmon shouted as flames ripped across his body, but he countered with a jab of his front legs. "Front Kick!"

Mistymon grunted from the impact, but grabbed Peckmon's elongated neck. "Caught you faster than I thought," he laughed, "Goodbye."

"No!" Chika screamed, "Peckmon!"

A blast of light shown from her pocket. She yanked free Lord Izumi's device. "Just like Lt. Inoe," she smiled, "Time to evolve!"

" **Peckmon evolve to…"**

 **Chika's digivice fired a beam of light into the sky, which exploded into a glowing ring. Peckmon flew into the air, passing through the ring and emerging as raven-like bird. Red talons grew from his feet while gold claws shot from the bends in his wings.**

 **"Yatagaramon!"**

Mistymon cried as Peckmon's evolution threw him back. He clenched his sword and launched forward again, "Blast Fire!"

"Savage Emperor!" The claws on his wings exploded with light, ripping through the flames and knocking back Mystimon. He recovered and slashed again, a wave of flames following his blade. Yatagaramon threw down his wings, sending a blast of air that knocked the mystical knight backwards. He tumbling along the ground but leapt back onto his feet, shooting out a stream of razor-sharp crystals. "Core Darts!"

Fireballs leapt from Yatagaramon's claws. "Crimson Ball!"

The bird's attack tore through the darts before continuing on its way. Mystimon slashed through the fireballs with his sword, but has lost sight of Yatagaramon.

"Behind you!" Makoto shouted.

Mystimon spun around in time for Yatgaramon's Savage Emperor to strike him in the chest at point blank. He screamed out and regressed to Impmon. Makotomon dove for his partner while the raven digimon hovered overhead.

"Surrender or die!" Chika ordered.

Makoto refused to answer and Yatagaramon's claws began to glow…

"Don't!" Ai screamed, "Don't do it."

Chika stared at her. "What? He's your enemy too."

"He's my brother!"

An image of Chika's brother filled her mind, with his big stupid, arrogant grin. "Your brother? In all the time we've known each other, you never mentioned you had a brother!"

Ai glared. "You were keeping me prisoner! Why was I gonna tell you anything?"

"Chika?" Yatagaramon asked.

The soldier stared at Makoto. "Get out. The next time I won't let you go."

The boy lifted his Impmon and addressed Ai. "Don't think this changes anything." He ran from the room.

Ai turned to Chika, a sad, almost defeated expression in her eyes. "Sorry," Chika found herself saying, "Sorry about your brother."

The other girl answered, "I have Taichi-oniisan now."

Chika thought of herself standing next to Daisuke. "Get out."

Ai blinked. "W-what?"

"Go. Hurry before I change my mind."

She hesitated for a moment and said, "We think the Dead Kingdom's going to destroy Kami's Temple to free the Dead Princess."

Chika blinked, but before she ask, Ai and her Impmon had run out the door.

* * *

After traveling for most of the day, the City became visible over the horizon. Once Taichi and Agumon got closer, however, they noticed the large body of water in their path. "It's bigger than Tokyo Bay," the human exclaimed, "How the hell are we gonna get across?" He glanced down both sides of the river, "I don't see any ferries or anything, and we'd be exhausted before we even got halfway across." He reached for his digivice, "We don't have a choice."

His partner nodded. "Gotcha. Agumon evolve to V-dramon! V-dramon evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

The human climbed onto his partner's back before he flew into the air. "Hang on guys," he said, "We're almost there."

"Destruction Grenade!"

Aero V-drmaon spun aside seconds before the barrage of missiles shot past him. Taichi clutched to his back as they twisted around. Guardromon lowered his arm as he hovered in the air; Sabirdrmaon descending beside him with Hirokazu and Sora on her back. "You missed," Hirokazu laughed, "Well, I guess that means we get to have some more fun."

Taichi smirked. "Just got into town and we run into you two." His eyes narrowed at Sora, "You just can't stop attacking us from behind, can you?"

Sora winced slightly. "Taichi, I…"

"Ruki already told me you have another crest." He turned to Hirokazu, "But what about you?"

He held up a crest with an image of a closed fist. "Crest of Wrath. A gift from Lady Hikari."

"What? She can make crests?"

"She's more powerful than you think," Sora said, "You can't win against her."

He snorted. "Would _your_ Taichi give up?"

She shook her head. "No, I suppose he wouldn't."

"Then what do you think I'm gonna say?" he snapped, "Aero V-dramon, attack!"

The blue dragon pulled back his fist, but stopped when Hirokazu held up a dark-colored digimon. "A Bakumon?"

"What's that for?" Taichi asked.

Hirokazu smirked. "Just something to make you more docile when we take you to Saiba."

The Bakumon fire a blast of dark energy. "Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Taichi," Aero V-dramon called, "Close your eyes!"

The warning came too late, as the blast of dark energy struck Taichi's face and his vision went black.

* * *

Taichi woke with the familiar blaring in his ears. His hand reached out from beneath his sheet and slammed down on the alarm clock. His hand continued to fumble around the small nightstand until he found his cellphone. He tapped the screen and pulled it underneath his sheets to join his head.

"Saturday. Why did I set the alarm on Saturday?"

His memory flew back to him like a spike through his head. "The Tournament!"

He jumped from his bed, shed his pajamas and dove into his favorite blue shirt and brown shorts in one motion. He grabbed his digivice, his Digimon virtual pet device, from the table and ran through the apartment. "Bye Dad, be back later!"

His father glanced up from his newspaper and watched his son dart through the door.

Taichi raced down the sidewalk, darting through the crowds while his fingers danced across the screen of his device. "V-dramon, Level 25," he said to himself, "All right, we're gonna win this thing."

"Taichi!"

His heart froze at the sight of Rei Saiba running down the sidewalk, arms waving. "Wait up!"

His knees almost gave way beneath him. "Rei! H-how can you be here?"

She blinked, shifting her purse on her shoulder. "I walked. How else would I get here?"

He saw her broken body lying in the street within his mind. "No, I mean, you're…"

"I'm what?"

He shook his head. No, she could not be dead, she was standing right in front of him! "It's nothing, just a bad dream."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought you were going to wait up for me."

"Y-yeah," he said, shaking his head, "Sorry." What was with his memory? He promised his girlfriend breakfast before the tournament. "Um, I over slept. Let's grab something quick, okay?"

She pouted, but then smiled, grabbing hold of his hand, "All right, but you owe me a bigger meal next time."

He blushed. "Yeah, sure."

Then his heart froze again. He grabbed the side of his pocket, but felt nothing. "Damn it! I forgot my wallet!"

"Seriously?" Rei sighed, "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached. I guess I'm treating then…"

"Oniichan!"

Taichi whipped his head around. This time his frozen heart dropped to his feet. A teenage girl with short brown hair ran to catch them. "Hikari!"

"It's a good thing you're so forgetful, or else I'd put on weight," she panted, "The only thing you never forget is your Digital Pet."

He yanked Rei behind him. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

She thrusted a wallet into his chest. "You're welcome, by the way."

His wallet? He studied her; no vampire dress, no gothic makeup. He blinked again; why did he think that?

Rei stepped around from behind him. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, "Did you think she was gonna attack me or something?"

Did he? His little sister would not hurt a fly. "N-no." He smiled, "I guess I'm still half asleep."

"Well," Hikari grinned, "You can thank me with a parfait for breakfast."

Rei licked her lips. "That sounds great. I know the perfect store. Are you going to join us at the tournament, Hikari?"

"Of course," she grinned, "No way I'm letting my big brother do this without me cheering for him."

" _Us_ , you mean," Rei smiled.

Taichi followed the two girls down the sidewalk. What was wrong with him? The two most important people in his life, aside from his parents, were there with him. What more could he ask for? This was perfect, absolutely perfect.

So why did everything feel so wrong?

"Taichi," Rei asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He stared at his sister and his girlfriend. "Yeah," he grinned, "Everything's just fine."

"Well, come on sleepyhead," Hikari smiled, "I'm hungry and…"

"Hikari?" he asked.

She remained still; Rei did too. His head twisted, the traffic had stopped, and even the birds overhead were frozen in mid-flight. It was like someone paused a DVD. "W-what's going on?"

He felt something behind him. He spun around; a figure wearing a white robe with black trim, his face buried deep within his hood. "Who…?"

The figure grabbed his arm and a strange, but familiar voice, emerged. "Awake."

The world shattered around him.

* * *

His eyes snapped open; he was resting in his partner's arms. "W-what?"

"About time you woke up," Areo V-dramon huffed, "Hard to keep you safe and fight at the same time."

They were still over the massive river, Guardromon blasting them with projectiles.

"What happened?"

"Bakumon can put you into a dream. You see what you want to happen so you don't wake up and the Bakumon eats your energy."

He wiped his eyes; he had been crying? "W-where's Sabirdramon?" Taichi asked.

The dragon man stop in mid-air. "There."

The black phoenix hovered before them, Sora staring at the human. "Taichi," she swallowed, "What did you see?"

He was silent.

Her face softened; was she worried? "You called out Rei and Hikari," she replied, "Neo said you and he had a past and it had to do with his sister, but Hikari? Why would you dream about her?"

Taichi turned away. "You were crying," she said, "Really crying."

He swallowed and turned back. Why did he feel like he had to explain himself? To hell with her!

Yet his voice answered, "W-when I said I didn't have a sister, I…I wasn't exactly telling the truth." He swallowed again, "My little sister was… My grandmother said she was born sleeping."

Sora gasped. "Oh Taichi…"

Taichi was thrown forward as Aero V-dramon screamed. Another blast hit the dragon man's back and his arms opened. Taichi slipped through. "I'm coming!" his partner cried, but another round of projectiles from Guardomon's attack hit the back of his head and his eyes rolled backwards. Taichi hit the water seconds before his unconscious partner. He struggled to keep afloat, but the current proved too strong and the water swept over him.

* * *

Sora glared at Hirokazu atop Guardromon. "That was low, hitting him in the back like that!"

He smirked, "That's what we do." He stared at the Bakumon, "But he broke free of your illusion. Guess that means you're disposable."

"No, Master!" he cried, "I…"

Hirokazu tossed him in the air, where Guardromon's missiles deleted him a moment later. "But now that Yagami's gone, we'd better head back to report."

Sora only glared as Sabirdramon flew after them.

* * *

"You let them go?" Daisuke asked.

Chika bowed. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry that I failed you."

The General rose from behind the desk 'graciously' given to him by Benjamin to use within the Capital Building. He walked to her and placed hands on her shoulders. "You let your feelings get the better of you, but too often soldiers focus on following orders instead of doing what their hearts tell them." He smiled, "You showed mercy, and I'm proud of you for that."

She grinned. "Thank you, Daisuke-Oniisan."

* * *

"…and so we can't sneak into the temple," Sora said, "There are too many guards."

Makato crossed his arms. "And Ai and her damn big mouth told that Chika brat, so they'll probably be even more now."

Neo rose from his makeshift throne and stared down at the other Dead Warriors from the upper balcony of the abandoned music hall. "And you shouldn't have gone in the first place!" he snapped, holding up his dark-trimmed Holy Digivice. A blast of black lightning shot from the screen, ripping up Makoto's body. The other Warriors leapt aside as he screamed. Neo lowered the device and the boy fell to his knees.

His eyes turned to Hirokazu. "And you killed Yagami? He was mine to kill!" Another blast of lightning, this one stronger and thicker shot into Hirokazu's chest. He struggled to breathe, clawing from empty air when the assault faded.

"You're lucky we still need both of you," Neo said, "But I know Yagami's still alive, I can feel it. I want him found!"

They nodded.

Neo chuckled, "But in order to get into the temple, we're going to need to use our army then, huh?" He exploded with laughter, "Then let the end of the world begin!"

To be continued…

 _Next: The Dead Warriors unleashed their army of vampire-turned digimon into the city. Can the Digital Knights and Digital Army put aside their differences for the safety of the Digital World?_

 _Chapter 17: City Under Siege_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	17. City Under Siege Part 1

Your reviews:

 **warriorseadra** : Daisuke's got things that he's not telling the rest of the Digital Army. We already know he's got a connection to the other Taichi, but the question of how he has a Perfect will be brought up later.  
The Crest of Miracles and Kindness will appear later  
Except for Resurrection War, Digimon Magog and some others, I like to keep the afterlife as much a mystery in my stories as it is to us in real life.

 **leonardo1123581321** Taichi's vision will tie into his issues with being the savior.  
There will be more about the hooded figure in a few chapters.  
As I've said before, the underlying theme of this story is siblings; actual ones, like Ai and Makoto, and 'adoptive' ones, like Taichi and Ai and Daisuke and Chika. What happened to Masaru is similar to what happened to Jun.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Ai, feeling like the others were not taking her seriously, snuck away to research Kami's Temple on her own. She and Toma found that the temple was built over top a spring of holy energy, and the Dead Warriors were planning to destroy it to free the Dead Princess. Chika and Makoto arrived and during the battle Chika remembered her own brother and her first meeting with Daisuked and evolved her Peckmon to Yatagaramon. Meanwhile, Taichi and Agumon arrived in Modem, but were attacked by Sora and Hirokazu. They used the Bakumon on him and he experienced visions of Rei and his own sister, who had died during childbirth. He and Agumon were then lost in the river surrounding the city.**

Neo and the others bowed before Hikari's miniature transparent image as it hovered over the circular device. "My Lady," he said, "Once we unleash the digimon we've turned onto the city, the Digital Army will be so focused on fighting them, we'll be able to walk right into the temple."

"Good," she responded, "And you've mastered using the Terran Digivice?"

Neo held up the black-trimmed device as it crackled with dark energy. "Yeah, I think I've got the hang of it."

"Lady Hikari," Sora said, "I have something else to report."

The Dead Princess's eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"When me and Hirokazu used our Bakumon on Tai, um, on Yagami, he was shown visions of his perfect world. They included visions of _his_ sister."

Her response was flat. "He told us he didn't have a sister."

"She apparently didn't survive birth."

Hikari's eyes drooped, her voice low, "So it seems in every world, I'm weak and sickly." She turned to Neo, "Contact me once you are ready to unleash your energy in the temple. You will need my power to augment it."

He bowed. "Of course, my princess."

When her image faded, Makoto whispered to Sigma. "He had a sister after all, huh?"

Sigma stared back, his eyes blank through the slits. "Why do you hate your own sister so much?"

Makoto crossed his arms. "Lady Hikari helped me see the truth; siblings betray eventually betray each other. I just want to take Ai out first."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 17**

 **City Under Siege Part I**

Once Taichi had pulled himself from the river, he collapsed onto the short grass of the bank, heaving water from his mouth. His digimon partner was missing, he had no idea where the rest of the Digital Knights were, but he was alive; and he would use his regular digivice and Holy Digivice still clipped to his belt to locate Koromon.

His head rested on a pile of cut grass and his eyelids slid closed. But first a nap.

* * *

Ruki lay on her bed in the inn, staring at the uneven beams of wood in the ceiling. She hated when this happened, hated when the thoughts churned in her mind, pushing any chance of sleep from her. Even Renamon's soft breathing beside her did nothing.

The orange-haired girl sighed and twisted onto her side, studying Ai's sleeping form in the bed next to her. Ruki was pissed that the younger girl left on her own earlier, but surprised herself when, upon hearing that Ai met Makoto, stopped her angry tirade and just told her to get dinner before Junpei devoured all of it. Did Ai need to talk about it? Should Ruki say something to her? _What_ should she say to her? Why was she so terrible at this nurturing stuff?

She saw herself in a white dress being held down by her mother while a group of drooling men snapped pictures. She snorted; of course she had no idea how to handle things like this! Ken needed to talk to her, or even Junpei, anyone but her.

She climbed out of bed and stared at the moon through the window. And where the hell was Yagami? His last message said he had arrived and was on his way to The City, but that was it. Did he run into trouble? Was he a prisoner of the Digital Army or the Dead Warriors? Friendship was not just smiling around people, it was having your heart ache when they were not around too.

Ai's breathing changed, and she shifted, turning to face Ruki. "Oneesan?" she blinked, "W-what time is it?"

The younger girl had started calling Ruki that on the trip to Modem, but her heart still fluttered each time. "Late, go back to sleep."

"You're worried about Taichi-Oniisan, aren't you?"

Ruki stared at Ai's big brown eyes. She deserved the truth, yet the older girl's heart kept radiating new feelings through her; strange, but not unpleasant. "Um…he's just a little late."

Ai nodded. She stared at Ruki for another moment, and then slid from bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm worried. I wish he was here so much."

Those strange feelings made Ruki's heart pound. She raised her arm, hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped it around Ai. "Yeah kiddo, so do I."

The night sky then exploded in shades of orange seconds before a shockwave sent both girls falling onto their backs.

* * *

"Oniisan?"

Daisuke's attention snapped back to the present. Chika stood before him in his office in Benjamin's Capital Building with a clipboard in his hand. She only called him that in private, when she was worried for him.

"I'm fine," he smiled, "Just thinking. Um, go ahead."

She pushed past the concerned expression on her face and continued, "There's been reports of a battle over the Eastern River. Considering that boy with the Agumon that stowed away on our ship was coming from the east…"

Daisuke nodded. "Take Michael and investigate."

She nodded. "And if it is Yagami…?"

"Arrest him and bring him back here."

She nodded again and marched to the door. "And Sergeant?"

"Yes?"

"I mean it. I want him alive. If it's a choice between letting him escape and killing him, let him escape. Understand?"

She hesitated. "I-is there something that you're hiding…?"

He heard the tone in her voice; knew that she stopped herself before saying, from me. Since that night so long ago, she had been beside him, just like V-mon, Chika and her Piyomon. She had turned down promotions so many times so she could remain at his side. Maybe he could, maybe he needed to confide in her, someone to know his and V-mon's secrets.

He swallowed. "When you return from the river."

Her fingers touched her forehead. "Sir!"

When she had exited, Daisuke leaned back in his chair, hands laced behind his head, eyes closed.

 _Daisuke's eyes focused on the older boy in the goggles and cape as they sat in the middle of the forest. Taichi looked up from his cooked fish to stare at him across the fire. Daisuke twisted away and caught sight of V-mon with another piece of dried meat. "Hey, where'd you get that?"_

 _V-mon looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Daisuke shouted. "You already had your three! That was mine!"_

 _"Digimon need their energy," Agumon said from where he laid on his back staring at the stars._

 _"What about me?" Daisuke growled. He turned back to Taichi for support, but his eyes had dropped to the meal in his own hand. Daisuke saw the slash marks on his arm, the fresh red visible even in the low camp light. Memories came to him of the previous night. "Are you okay?"_

 _Taichi flashed a weak smile. "Yeah, nothing to worry about."_

 _Daisuke swallowed again. "If it's about me, don't worry. I know that you had to do it. That…that thing wasn't my sister anymore…"_

 _Taichi sighed, "Look, I came here with other Chosen. For a lot of reasons, I don't fully trust them anymore. There's this guy here, calls himself the Sage of the Digital World, he can see future timelines or something…" He swallowed, "When I go up against Myotismon, I…I might not make it back…"_

Daisuke awoke as massive tremor knocked over chair. He jumped to his feet as Benjamin raced into the office. "We're under attack!"

The general followed him to the outer balcony; the sky was flashing through red and orange as Devidramons and Evilmons swarmed overhead, Bakemon-riding-Monocromons smashing through buildings as they trampled down the street. Riding atop one of the devil digimon was a teenage girl in armor. "Hear me, Citizens of Modem! I am Sora Takenouchi and I bring you greetings from Hikari, Princess of the Dead Kingdom! This land is now ours!"

V-mon and the other Digital Army officers appeared at Daisuke's side. "Where the hell did they all come from? There were only a few Dead Warriors here."

Miyako frowned. "I've got a feeling this is where our missing villagers went."

"No!" Benjamin gasped, "You mean they were corrupted into those Virus digimon?"

The purple-haired girl nodded. "Yeah…"

Benjamin twirled to Daisuke, "After everything you've done to this land, you can't even keep the one assurance you made! Where is this 'protection,' you promised me?"

Daisuke gritted his teeth and twirled to Miyako and Iori. "Iori, remain here to protect the capital building. Miyako, you and I are going out there and taking back this city."

"Yes sir!" they snapped.

* * *

The Digital Knights raced downstairs to the tavern area of the inn. Humans and digimon raced inside, diving beneath tables. "What's going on?" Ruki shouted.

"We're under attack!" a boy with a Tsukaimon shouted from behind the bar.

They raced out the door and stepped into a war zone; Digital Army soldiers and their partners fighting against the forces of the Dead Kingdom. The lower ranked soldiers, as well as the few Modem citizens who aided them, were outnumbered, and in many cases, outmatched, as many could not evolve past the Adult level.

"Should we help them?" Ai's Impmon shouted over the screams.

Junpei crossed his arms. "They screwed themselves over! I say let the Digital Army get destroyed."

"And what about the innocent citizens caught in the middle?" Ken asked.

The larger boy winced. "Damn it…"

Ruki nodded, digivice in hand. "All right, evolve!"

"Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon!"

"Gaomon evolve to Gaogamon!"

"Wormmon evolve to Stingmon!"

Kokuwamon and Impmon were ready to cry out their evolution command when a Devidramon roared from overhead, smashing through nearby buildings, sending bricks and timbers raining down. "Ai!" Junpei shouted. He tackled the girl and their partners, saving them from the massive pile of debris landing where they had stood.

"Are you guys okay?" Toma shouted.

Ken nodded at his partner. Stingmon hovered near the top of the pile, but the Devidramon sucker punched him in the head, and then grabbed hold of his legs with the other hand, flinging him down the city blocks.

"Stingmon!" Ken cried.

Toma leapt onto Gaogamon. "Get on!" he shouted.

Ken joined him, but the blond hesitated.

"Go!" Ruki ordered from beside Kyuubimon, "We've got this."

The Devidramon roared as the blue wolf charged in Stingmon's direction. The devil swung his arm but Kyuubimon's blast of fireballs made him recoil. "Keep him busy," Ruki ordered, as she ran for the massive pile of bricks. Devidramon's hands came down again, but Kyuubimon's jaw clenched around demonic limb.

Ruki's hands slipped off steel girders, feet gave way beneath piles of bricks; she needed to take it slow, but images of Junpei and Ai's bloodied bodies flooded her mind. She climbed faster. "Junpei! Ai!"

A Devidramon scream sent her tumbling back to the ground. Another devil dragon appeared from behind the pile, Junpei and Ai in one hand, their partners in another. Ai shouted for her as they flew off. "Damn it!"

Ruki leapt back to her feet. "Kyuubimon, we need…" She hissed; Kyuubimon was staring at a familiar dark-colored Andromon standing atop the remains of the Devidramon she had been fighting. "Shiota!"

Hirokazu smirked as he stepped around from behind his partner. "Makino," he smirked, fangs visible.

Ruki narrowed her eyes. "Where are they going?"

Hirokazu crossed his arms. "They'll be safe." He shrugged, "Well, as safe as they can be."

Ruki gritted her teeth, her crest glowing from beneath her shirt. Her partner felt the rush of energy and shouted, "Kyuubimon evolve to Taomon!"

Hirokazu smirked. "That doesn't scare me. Andromon!"

"Taomon!" Ruki cried.

Both Fully Evolveds charged. Taomon's paintbrush blocked by Andromon's bladed arm. "Weak Slap!" he shouted, whacking Taomon with his open palm.

The fox leaped back and threw a Chinese symbol like a shuriken. "Rajas!"

Andromon threw up his arm, the attack exploding on contact with his forearm. Taomon shot forward and swung her paintbrush into the android's side. He swung around his other hand, sending out a blade of energy. "Spiral Sword!"

"Fox Seal Paper!" Taomon screamed. Paper seals erupted from beneath her sleeves and exploded on contact with the energy beam, filling the battlefield in light.

* * *

Iori sat atop Ankylomon outside of the Capital Building as the demonic digimon swarmed like a black tsunami. He shouted to the soldiers behind him. "We are the army of the Chosen Masters! We will not run, we will not retreat! We will stand our ground!"

Devidramons dropped from the sky, slashing and gnawing through the army of Liamons and Monocromons. Iori held tight as Ankylomon head-butted a Devidramon before whipping his mace tail through an Evilmon.

"Lt. Hida and Akylomon."

A teenage girl in armor leapt from a dark colored Airdrmaon, a black feathered bird man at her side. "General Takenouchi and Karatenmon," Iori replied.

"Surrender now," Sora said, "You can't beat us."

Iori stood his ground. "My mission is to hold this position and defend this building."

Sora gave a slight smile and nodded at Karatenmon. The Fully Evolved launched forward, swords swinging. "Irataka Swords!"

Ankylomon pushed Iori aside and blocked the blades with his armored front legs before knocking Karatenmon with his mace tail. "Tail Hammer!"

The bird twisted with the momentum and slashed the dinosaur's underside. He grunted, but shouted, "Rhythmical Knock!" He slammed his front paws into the ground, sending up pillars of earth that threw Karatenmon into the sky. She twisted and blasted razor-sharp feathers. "Ballistic Feathers!"

Ankylomon cried as the projectiles pierced through even his scaled hide. The bird man swung her swords, sending out a wave of energy that ripped across his injured body.

"Ankylomon!" Iori screamed.

"Give up now," Sora commanded, "You can't win."

The soldier gritted his teeth as Ankylomon rose to his feet, lungs heaving, body clearly in pain. "We're not giving up! We were supposed to keep this land and its people safe! We gave our word!" His eyes narrowed, "And we're going to fight you to the end!"

Karatenmon's wings flew open and a blast of sound exploded. "Feather…"

Her attack was stopped as the sound of a Devidramon echoed overhead, not a screech of war, but a cry of pain. Above them, the devil dragon's data scattered to the wind as an evolving digimon exploded from within his grip; a Tankmon that crashed to the ground in front of Iori and his partner. A Witchmon floated down a moment later; two humans leaping from her broomstick: Ai and Junpei of the Digital Knights.

Junpei smirked at Sora. "You might want to tell your Devidramons not to carry Chosen and their partners like that. When Kokuwamon evolved, it just ripped him apart."

Sora gritted her teeth. "Nice to see that you're still as full of yourself as ever."

"What are you two doing here?" Iori demanded.

"We just saved your ass," Junpei snapped, "You're welcome, by the way."

Karatenmon's sword echoed in the air. "You've only added yourselves as victims. Prepare to die!"

The Knights ordered their partners to attack: Witchmon with a blast of stinging wind and Tankmon with a wave of bullets. Karatenmon shielded with her swords, but was still knocked back. She retaliated with another Irataka Swords technique, but Witchmon twirled around her blades, allowing another missile barrage from Tankmon.

Junpei turned from the battle to scan the other soldiers fighting. He said to Iori, "All the shit you put these citizens through, and the Digital Army couldn't even do the one good thing they said they'd do. Couldn't even keep this city safe."

Iori met his gaze. "Maybe if we weren't trying to apprehend you terrorists, we could have!"

"Terrorists?" Junpei scoffed.

"You're anarchists," Iori continued, "The Chosen Masters are maintaining order in this world, and you're breaking that! We're protecting them from the chaos and the darkness!"

The Digital Knight retorted, "The people here seemed fine before you started imposing _order_ on them!" He gestured to Ai. "And what about her and Impmon? Did your _order_ include keeping them prisoners for years?"

"They were withholding information that the Chosen Masters needed!"

"Needed for what? A Holy Digivice, or the take all the resources from this place?"

Iori opened his mouth, but then shut it. Why was he debating with a criminal? "Once we take back this city, I will be coming after you."

The Knight smirked. "Go ahead, bring all four feet of you!"

"Don't fight each other!" Ai shouted, "Look!"

Both boys turned back in time to watch a metal dinosaur knock back Witchmon with a steel claw. "Metal Tyranomon!" Junpei gasped, "Where the hell did you get him from?"

Sora remained still as Karatenmon landed behind her, cold brown eyes staring. "Our vampire virus can sometimes unleash a digimon's hidden strength." She nodded at the cyborg, "Attack."

A beam fired from his left arm. "Nuclear Laser!"

Ankylomon cried as he took the blast full force. He tumbled back head over heels until crashing into the Capital Building's wall. Iori twirled to the two Knights. "Run! Get out of here while you can!"

"Not a chance!" Junpei shouted, "You might be a prick, but I'm not leaving you here to die, that's not even an option!"

Tankmon rushed at Metal Tyranomon, large missile blasting from his nose. "Hyper Cannon!"

The Fully Evolved metal dinosaur fired a larger missile from his right hand. "Giga Destroyer II!"

Both projectiles met in an explosion that filled the battlefield. The humans were thrown back, but caught by Witchmon before slamming into the building's wall. Tankmon took the force of the blast, screaming as his body slumped to the ground.

"Tankmon!" Junpei cried.

A blast of green light erupted from beneath his shirt. He gasped. "W-what?"

" **Tankmon evolve to…"**

 **Junpei's digivice turned a dull green as it fired a blast of energy into the Crest of Purity. The energy continued into the air before exploding, showering a twisting Tankmon.**

 **Gun turrets pushed out his back, Gatling hands twisting into claws, cannon nose flattening into metal snout. He shouted as his gun barrels fired.**

 **"TankDramon!"**

Sora raised an eyebrow as the humans leapt off Witchmon's broom. "Another evolution. But a green light? _You_ have the Crest of Purity?"

Ai swallowed. "You were speaking truthfully from your heart before."

Sora smirked, "Yeah, I guess I can see that; you've got a big mouth and no filter."

Junpei laughed, "Ya think I'm really gonna be bothered by what you say, you traitor?" He turned to his Fully Evolved partner, "TankDramon, go ahead and show them what we can do."

"You got it, boss!" he cried. The gun turrets on his side pointed at MetalTyranomon and fired. "Blast Gatling!"

The metal dinosaur cried as he stepped back under the blast of bullets. Karatenmon took to the sky, firing her Ballistic Feather attack once again. Witchmon flew to attack, but was quickly overpowered by the feather hailstorm tearing across her body before sending her crashing into the ground.

"Witchmon!" Ai shouted, racing to partner's side.

"Ai!" Junpei cried, "Get back here!"

Ankylomon huffed as he turned to Iori. "We're gonna help them, right?"

The soldier hesitated, "I…"

"Iori!"

How could he help them? They were criminals! They were going against the Chosen Masters, against order and stability!

Yet… yet Junpei stood by Iori. He cared for the people of Modem, he cared for his teammates. Iori's fingers curled around his digivice. How could compassion and loyalty be wrong?

His eyes locked on Sora. "Ankylomon, tear her apart!"

A warmth flowed from his hip as a light exploded from his pocket. The evolver given to him by Lord Izumi. He pulled it free and held it close to his digivice. "Ankylomon!"

" **Ankylomon evolve to…"**

 **Iori's digivice fired a beam of light into the sky, which exploded into a glowing ring. Ankylomon flew into the air, passing through the ring and emerging as a grey colored creature with two snapping pincers. A tail shot from rear and struck the ground.**

 **"Scorpiomon!"**

Iori's Fully Evolved partner wrapped his tail around Karatenmon seconds before her blades would have sliced through Ai and the fallen Witchmon and flung her into Capital Building. She shot back like a rocket, but Scorpiomon was ready, the blade on his tail whipping forward. "Poison Pierce!" Karatenmon blocked with her blades and twisted, but this left her open for Scorpiomon's pincers. He grabbed her by the leg and swung her into the ground.

TankDramon's treads whirled in reverse as he pushed against Metal Tyranomon. The dinosaur tried to chomp down on his back, but TankDramon reacted by firing from his rear gun barrels. Metal Tyranomon took a step back and the dragon tank jabbed his claws into the dinosaur's gut. He fired another round of Blast Gatling into the wound, and MetalTyranomon fell.

"Yeah!" Junpei shouted.

Sora gritted her teeth and shouted for her partner, but was interrupted by a voice from above. "I think you've screwed up enough, Takenouchi."

A gray creature dropped to the ground and Neo leapt from his back. "Oh shit," Junpei whispered.

Arkadimon Perfect screamed in a demonic voice, "Dot Matrix!" A blast of light struck Metal Tyranomon. He screamed as his body exploded into data, but that data was then pulled into Arkadimon like a funnel.

Neo turned to Sora. "I'll take care of this. Start gathering up the prisoners."

She nodded and whistled for an Aidramon. Once she and Karatenmon had left, Neo held up his dark Holy Digivice. "Arakadimon, tear them apart."

Arkadimon was in front of TankDramon in a flash. The demon hoisted him with ease, tank treads spinning in empty air. Arkadimon smashed him into the ground, then leapt to avoid Scorpiomon's pincers. He twisted, landed behind the insect and gave a quick punch and kick combo, grabbing Scorpiomon by the tail and knocking him into TankDramon. Tendrils fired from his palms and penetrated the digimon. "Freeze Tentacles!" Their screams filled the air.

"Help them!" Ai cried. Her Witchmon flew into battle, her hands shimmering with blue energy.

"Ai!" Junpei shouted, "Get out of here! He's way too strong!"

The tween girl turned on him. "What? Are you kidding?"

"Go!" Iori cried, "We can handle this. Find help, find the others."

"We can't leave you!"

"Just go!" Junpei snapped, "Find Ruki and tell her what's happened!"

Ai turned to Witchmon, who was hovering back up. The girl screamed and jumped onto her partner's broom. They shot from the battlefield, dodging sonic blast from Evilmons. "We'll be back as soon as we get help!"

TankDramon and Scorpiomon untangled themselves and stared down Arkadimon.

"You with me?" Junpei asked.

Iori nodded. "Yes."

"Attack!" they cried in unison.

"Finish it," Neo smirked.

Arkadimon Perfect and the two Fully Evolveds met in an explosion of light.

* * *

"Are we good?" Catherine asked.

Floramon glanced out the window. "Yesbut hurry."

She nodded and held her microphone close. "Modem City has fallen to the Dead Kingdom. The prisoners are being rounded up and taken to the occupied Capital Building. There are reports of the remaining members of the Digital Army fighting on the outskirts of the city, but the interior is under foreign control. We have been unable to find any information on the Digital Knights, and what side they will have taken. My cameraman and I must keep moving, so it may be some time before we can report again. This is Catherine Deneuve signing off."

She dropped the microphone and Floramon pressed a series of buttons on the camera. "Uploaded."

" _Bien,_ " the human smiled, "Let's get out here and…"

A loud bang echoed behind them. They spun around, Floramon leaping in front of Catherine. Both peered into the shadows of the debris littering the office room. Floramon swallowed and took a step forward.

The door swung open and a teenage boy fell onto the floor. _"Mon Dieu!"_ Catherine shrieked and reached for her digivice.

"Wait," Floramon said, "I don't think he has a partner. I can't sense one nearby."

Catherine hesitated. "Are you sure?"

The plant creature nodded. "Yes, and he looks half dead."

The blond girl crept forward; the boy had wild brown hair, but her eyes focused on his blue uniform. "He's with the Digital Army. He must have lost his partner in the fighting."

They dragged him to the dusty armchair, his head rolling lifeless, his eyelids closed. "He is still breathing, that is good," Catherine sighed, "I wish I knew more first aid. I think we should stay with him. He may be able to get us to safety."

Catherine ripped a strip of fabric from her shirt, wetted it with water poured from her canteen and applied it to his face. An explosion echoed in the distance. "Let's just hope he wakes soon," Floramon added.

* * *

Neo smirked as he stood atop a balcony that overlooked the council chamber floor. "Explain what this room was used for again."

Makoto answered from behind him. "This was where the representatives from the outer villages came to debate issues."

Neo surveyed the hundreds of humans and digimon crammed within the walls. "It's gigantic."

"There were more villages at one point," he replied.

Neo smirked. "And now there are none. Soon everything will belong to Lady Hikari." His eyes stopped on Junpei and Iori, their hands bound and tied while TankDramon and Scorpiomon were chained. "And even the Digital Army and those worthless Digital Knights fall before us, but why haven't they devolved?"

Sigma answered. "The connection between a human and its partner is not fully known, and…"

He twirled and the masked boy closed his mouth. "But Yagami's still alive, I can feel it." Neo pointed at Mari and Sigma, "Get out there and find him!"

They bowed and exited. Neo pointed at Makoto. "You stay here and keep an eye on the prisoners. Takenouchi, its time you and me head to the Temple."

* * *

Ken pulled his head back through the window seconds before a squad of Evilmons swarmed past. He checked again. "Nothing else. I think the main battle's over."

Toma frowned. "That's not a good thing. If the City's fallen, then what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to find Ruki at least," the raven-haired boy replied, "And if Taichi is somewhere in the city, we need to find a way to contact him."

"Too bad we've only got two communicators," Toma frowned.

Ken pulled the remains of the device from his pocket. "Maybe we can repair it."

The other boy stared for a moment and then nodded. "We might as well try." He turned to Gaogamon and Stingmon, crouched in the confines of the convent store. "Just hang tight."

"Easy for you to say," Stingmon replied, his knees pressed against his chest.

Ken gave a weak smile, "You'll probably burn off that energy soon."

"Not soon enough," Gaogamon huffed.

* * *

Mari twirled her fingers through her hair. "Ugh, this humidity is torture."

Lillymon responded as she hovered beside the Airdramon her partner was riding. "But that was a great idea to send Sigma into the open river. Now we don't have to look for Yagami's dead body."

The human shivered. "Yeah, that water looks like it's full of crap from the toilets and…" She gasped, "Take us down."

The Airdramon obeyed and the human leapt to the river bank, eyes focused on a set of footprints, like a clear signpost to her prey. She grinned, fangs bared. "I think we've got him."

She reached for her communicator, "Neo's gonna love this."

* * *

Sora held tight to Sabirdramon as she dropped from the sky over the courtyard of Kami's Temple. "Night Roar!" she cried, feathers shooting from her wings like razor sharp projectiles. The Digital Army squad of Liamons had been joined by a unit of Golemons. The large rock digimon took the brunt of the attack while the Liamons fired bolts of electricity from their manes. "Thunder of Kings!"

Sabirdramon darted back into the sky. Sora grunted but Neo snickered behind her. "Arkadimon."

His demonic partner leapt from the bird, allowing the thunder attack to course over his body. He roared a deep, almost laughing, roar and slammed into the ground. He rushed at a Golemon, his claw emerging from the rock digimon's back. "Dot Matrix!"

The Golemon's body exploded into data which then flowed into Arkadimon Perfect's mouth with a slurping noise. He twirled and grabbed the head of an incoming Liamon ripping him in half. The other Liamons skidded to a stop, but Arkadimon laughed once again, blasting yellow energy from his palms that incinerated them.

"Take us down," Neo ordered, "Even Arkadimon can't take them all on."

Sora swallowed and relayed the order to her partner. Sabirdramon lowered until the two humans could jump with safety and evolved to Karatenmon. The birdman rammed her swords through a Golemon's back before hacking through a Liamon.

The two Fully Evolveds made short work of the digimon. With their human partners dealt with, they turned their attention to the doors of the temple proper.

The small communicator at his side beeped. He brought it to his face. "Mari? This had better be…" He broke into a grin, "Yes!"

* * *

Miyako drew her knees close to her chest as she sat on the rotted couch in the alley. "What are we going to do, sir?"

Daisuke paused his endless pacing while he held his communicator in his hand. "I've tried to get in touch with Michael and Chika, let them know _not_ to come back here but I can't get through."

"Is there anyone left besides us?" she asked, eyes looking at Exveemon and Silphymon resting beside them.

"I've been trying," he sighed, "But I can't reach any of our units either." He punched the remains of the brick wall, "Damn it!"

* * *

Catherine jumped as the boy gasped, his eyelids flying open. His eyes darted around the room, focusing on the teenage girl and then her partner. "Y-you're that reporter, right?"

 _"Oui, je m'appelle_ Catherine Deneuve. You are with the Digital Army?'

"No, I'm…" He glanced at his uniform, "...right."

"Where's your partner?" asked Floramon.

He frowned. "I don't know. We were attacked in the river. I crawled onto shore, and then when I got here, I dove for cover as soon as the battle started. I must have passed out."

"We should probably try to get out of here as soon as possible," Catherine said, "There are other Army Units fighting east of here."

"I need to find my partner," he said, "I know he's still alive."

Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but then erupted into a scream. Outside the shattered glass of the window was a Lillymon in a dirty dress. The boy spun around and then threw both Catherine and Floramon to the ground as the blast of energy from the digimon's Flower Cannon erupted overhead.

An Airdramon appeared behind the flower woman, a sneering human girl on its back. "Which one of you is Yagami?" Her eyes focused on Catherine, "I'm guessing it's not you." She turned to the boy, "So, you're Taichi Yagami, huh?"

Catherine gasped and stared at him. "Y-you are that Digital Knight!"

The girl continued. "In case you don't know, I am Mari, part of the Dead Kingdom. I'm here to take you back to Neo." She smirked, "So either resist or don't, I don't care, but you're coming back whether you like it or not."

Catherine's eyes turned from Taichi back to Mari. "Why do you want him?"

"Just a little lover's spat between him and the boss," she chuckled. She motioned with her fingers. "Lillymon."

Her partner shot through the window. Catherine gripped her digivice. "Floramon!"

"Floramon evolve to Kiwimon!"

The bird digimon spewed smaller version of herself from her beak. "Little Pecker!"

Lillymon hissed as she darted back. "Catherine!" Taichi cried.

She knew what he was going to ask. "I don't know. You just look like you need help."

Mari sneered. "You really think some sexual joke of an attack is going to stop us? Ha! We're getting major brownie points for this."

Lillymon laughed a demonic giggle as she shot forward once again. She dodged around Kiwimon's projectiles and grabbed the bird digimon by her neck. Catherine wanted to cry for her partner, but was silenced when Taichi shouted, "All right, that's enough!" He stepped forward, "You've got me."

"Taichi, you can't!" Catherine cried.

Mari snickered. "Oh, how cute, you made a friend, but I can't risk her rushing off to get help." She nodded and Lillymon tossed Kiwimon into her partner. Before human and digimon could free themselves, Airdramon's tail snaked around the duo, hoisting them into the air, video camera and all.

Catherine struggled to break free, and saw the Lillymon lift Taichi into her arms. "Where are you taking us?" she demanded.

Mari flashed a smile. "The boss is just dying to meet you."

She cackled as they departed into the sky.

* * *

Meiko rushed into the throne room and shut the door behind her. "S-sorry," she blushed, "There's, um, a bunch of reporters outside."

The Chosen Masters glanced at each other. "Okay," Yamato slowly, "Do they want a statement?"

"They're, um, asking a lot of questions."

Mimi smiled. "Tell them we'll hold a press conference later."

The bespectacled girl bowed. "Okay, sure." She hesitated, fingers twitching the hem of her business skirt.

"Is there something else?" Mimi asked.

"Y-yes. We still haven't received any word from General Motomiya. Um, I was going to get in touch with Minamoto and tell him to organize the forces here in Mainframe in case the Dead Kingdom attacks us." She blushed, "If that's okay with you."

"That's a great idea," Yamato said, "Good thinking."

She smiled and bowed again. "T-thank you, sirs, madame." She raced from the room, the sound of loud voices echoing through the hall.

Takeru frowned. "I think we need to better discuss our choices for administrative positions."

"We need to give her time," Yamato said, "It's a lot of responsibility to be Prime Minister. We just need to give her a chance." He sighed, "Whether we like it or not."

"What are we going to do about Modem?" Gabumon asked.

Takeru nodded, "It would be at least a week before reinforcements get there."

Koushiro shook his head, "We can communicate with them half-way around the Digital World, but at the same time we're limited by distance."

"We can't lose that land," Takeru said, "We have too much of a claim there now."

Mimi nodded, "After all the manpower we spent bringing them into our empire, we can't retreat now."

Yamato frowned. "We'll have to send reinforcements." He shook his head, "And hope that at least some of our forces are still alive when they arrive."

* * *

The Airdramon released his tail and Catherine and Floramon dropped to the ground. Her eyes took in the army of dark Digimon in the courtyard before focusing on the white building in front of her. Floramon shifted on her feet. "T-this feels wrong. We should not be here, we are defiling this place." Her hand hesitated on her video camera, "I…I do not want to film here."

"Where's all this coming from?" her human said.

She swallowed. "This is a holy place, maybe the holiest to all Digimon."

"Not all," Mari sneered behind them as she hopped off the Airdramon. Her Lillymon dropped Taichi. "Start walking."

The boy nodded at Catherine and Floramon, and they stepped through the double doors into a room lined with stone pillars near the walls. At the far end were two humans and digimon standing before a red and gold curtain. The girl's eyes flashed with what looked like sadness, while the boy's eyes were alit with glee. "Taichi, finally!"

Taichi sneered. "Neo."

He stepped closer. "I was starting to worry that you had forgotten all about me."

"It's not easy to forget a face like yours!" Taichi snapped. Neo sneered and swung his fist into Taichi's stomach. The other boy cough and fell to his knees. Catherine dropped beside him, hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he huffed, letting her help him back to his feet.

Catherine caught the glare in the girl's eyes. "You are Sora Takenouchi, correct? I had seen your picture when the Chosen Masters gave a press conference on the Dead Kingdom."

Sora opened her mouth, but Taichi glared. "Still hanging out with this loser, huh?"

Neo smirked. "She's gotten more of a ride from me then she ever did from you."

The redhead protested. "No! We never…"

"Where's your partner?" Neo snapped, "Where's that glitch Agumon?"

Taichi was silent while Mari swallowed. "He wasn't anywhere nearby..."

"Then he's still out there." He pointed at her, "Tell Sigma to keep searching the river!"

The girl jumped and grabbed her communicator. Neo turned to Catherine. "Get your camera ready, the Digital World needs to see this."

Floramon hesitated and Taichi spoke, eyes locked onto Neo. "Just do it."

The plant digimon nodded and entered commands into her camera. "We should be live now."

Neo nodded at Catherine. "Go on, introduce me."

She stepped away from Taichi and spoke into the lens. "This is Catherine Deneuve reporting to you live from Kami's Temple in the Land of Modem. I am here with the Dead Kingdom warriors…"

Neo walked to her side. "Digital World," he said, "My name is Neo Sabia, and this place, Kami's Temple, now belongs to Princess Hikari of the Dead Kingdom." He yanked down the curtain, revealing an empty, smaller room with simple wooden panels along the wall.

Neo blinked and turned to Sora. "Isn't this the Holy of Holies? Shouldn't there be a statue inside or something?"

Her face was motionless. "Maybe Makoto should have been here."

He glared for a moment and then turned back to the small room. He stared for a moment and then kicked. The wall swung open like a door, revealing a set of stairs that spiraled downward. A cold wind blew from the opening.

"Let's go," Neo said.

Mari hesitated. "Um, maybe this isn't such a good idea boss."

He stared at her and she swallowed. "R-right, sorry."

The stairs twisted for only a short distance before untangling into a zig-zag within a massive cavern. After an eternity they reached the stone floor, eyes focusing on another set of stairs that led up to a stone throne. A gold statue rested on top.

Neo raced to the top and lifted the statue, it was of a four-footed dragon curled around itself. " _This_ is Kami?" he gasped, "I thought Kami was a human."

Taichi snickered, remembering Takeru's lesson from his short time with them. "Kami _could_ be a human. I guess you don't pay attention to your guide anymore then you did your teachers, huh?"

He ducked to avoid Neo chucking the statue at him. "Your grades were worse than mine!"

A pained expression crossed Sora's face and she turned away. "Sora?" Piyomon questioned.

Neo pointed at Floramon. "Zoom in on me now!"

The plant digimon obeyed and Neo's snarl twisted into a smile. "Listen well Digital World! I am the long-prophesized savior!" He dropped into the stone seat, "Bow before me and your new Kami, the Princess Hikari!"

To be continued…

 ** _Next: With Taichi in Neo's hands, the remaining fighters slowly regroup. Michael and Chika find Koromon in the river chased by Sigma while Ai and Ruki confront Makoto once more. Will they be able to overcome their opponents and reach Kami's Temple before the Dead Warriors complete their plan?_**

 ** _Chapter 18: City Under Siege Part II_**

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	18. City Under Siege Part II

**Your reviews:**

 **Leonardo1123581321:** I was a little worried over how the invasion would feel. Whether it would be 'clunky,' or not. Plus it was longer then most other chapters.  
Iori's still an officer in the Digital Army, so his allegiance won't be changing anytime soon, but his eyes have been opened a little.  
Daisuke was one of the Chosen that entered the Digital World while the Odaiba Chosen were fighting Piedmon and Myotismon. Iori and Miyako entered later. What happened to him is still a story that needs to be told.  
I'm hoping that Neo and Taichi's banter show that they knew each other pretty well before the Digital World. It's also going to have a very small effect on Sora, as you'll see in next chapter.

 **Warriorseadra and Guest:** The statue's really not anything special, just supposed to give a hint as the who the Kami of the Digital World might be.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The Dead Warriors began their invasion of the city with an army made of digimon dark evolved from the villagers outside the city. Sora led an assault against the Capital Building and was opposed by Junpei and Iori. Junpei was able to active his Crest of Purity and evolved Tankmon to TankDramon, while Iori evolved Armadimon to Scorpiomon. I found Taichi Yagami, who had pulled himself from the river, but we were attacked by Mari and Lillymon. We were brought to Kami's Temple, and together with Neo, descended into the mountain. There Neo made us broadcast to the entire Digital World that he was the savior and Princess Hikari was the new Kami.**

Neo's annunciation spread through Floramon's camera, broadcasted to all corners of the Digital World.

Ken, Toma and their partners watched the small television hanging from the ceiling in the convenient store; the owner and his customers no doubt had been watching Catherine's previous news reports, eager to find out any information on the horror occurring in their home land. The two boys nodded at each other and ordered their partners to head for the Temple.

Daisuke and Miyako watched from her tablet, a sick expression on their faces.

Zenjirou watched from his office chair, Nene's hands on his shoulders.

Jyou and Gomamon stood in the waiting room of their clinic, stunned into silence by their patients.

Koushiro and Tentomon watched from the television in their laboratory, worried expressions on their faces.

Yamato, Mimi, and their partners watched from their apartment; her arms around his chest.

Takeru and Patamon were within the Takai Cathedral when the broadcast came through. Cries of confusion exploded through the priests and priestess. "Lord Takaishi," a girl with shoulder length brown hair cried, "He has defiled a holy area! Is this really what the savior is here to do?"

"He can't be the true savior," her Liollmon said.

Takeru nodded. "Yes, he is an abomination."

"What should we do?"

Takeru was silent for another moment, and then said, "We'll have to put our faith in our forces in Modem."

"But what about that dragon statue?" Juri questioned, "Is that Kami?"

Takeru gave no answer.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 18**

 **City Under Siege Part II**

Ai clung to Witchmon's broom as they hovered over the remains of the City; buildings had fallen, craters filled the streets, and bodies were littered everywhere. She fought back tears. This had been her home for so many years and now it was destroyed! Why had the Sage abandoned them? Where was Taichi?

Witchmon descended and the girl leapt from her back, her eyes scanning the street until locking on a small white restaurant nestled between two apartment buildings. "Oh no!" she gasped, "Goburimon's diner!" She entered through a large hole in the wall, Witchmon hovering beside her. "Remember how he would give us free ice cream and the Sage would always yell at us for giving into desire, but then he'd want a taste too?"

Her partner nodded. "Ai, I…!" She gasped as her human partner was yanked into the shadows by a pair of hands around her mouth. Witchmon readied herself to attack, but she stopped when a giant paintbrush pressed against her chin.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said, "But we shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Taomon?" she gasped.

The fox woman stepped out of the shadows, along with Ruki and Ai. "We're so glad to see you!" the tween cried and she hugged the older girl.

"Where are the others?" Ruki demanded.

Ai frowned. "We met up with Iori Hida of the Digital Army and…"

Her voice silenced as Ruki's eyes narrowed. Ai spun around, Taomon and Witchmon held at bay as Paildramon and his partner emerged from the shadows, twin gun barrels primed. "Keep talking," Daisuke said, "What happened to Lt. Hida?"

Before they could answer, he continued, "And have you seen Catherine Deneuve's latest news report?"

* * *

Seadramon floated atop the water, the lights of the City in the distance. "Should I keep going?"

Michael sighed from his back and glanced over his shoulder to the other two passengers. "Anything else?"

"No," Chika barked, ready to chuck the communicator into the river, "General Motomiya's last response told us to stay away, but I can't get back in touch with him." Her fingers curled around the device, "I hope he's okay."

Her Piyomon said, "I'm sure he and V-mon are both fine."

"What should we do?" Michael asked, "Do we follow our orders or return to the city?"

Chika tapped her fingers against Seadramon's back. "Our partners aren't going to make that much of a difference, but we can't just leave them, can we?"

Michael was silent for a moment. "How long before more soldiers arrive?"

"I don't think for another few days," she said.

"Should we head to the coast and rendezvous with the others?" Seadramon suggested.

Before Chika could respond, Seadramon gasped, "Wait, what's that?" He floated to a small digimon bobbing in the water. Chika's Piyomon grabbed the pink blob with his talons and dropped it onto Seadramon's back.

"A Koromon?" Michael asked, patting the digimon's back to help vacate the water from his lungs.

"Thank you," he coughed, "I was sure I was a goner." He turned from Michael to Chika and gasped. "You're a Digital Soldier!"

The tween girl gave a smile. "Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you."

"I was, um, separated from my partner."

Seadramon growled. "We've got company."

Hovering into view over the water was a human boy in a mask and a robed digimon riding atop a large open book. Michael glared. "You must be Sigma and Wisemon of the Dead Kingdom."

The boy nodded. "Correct." His eyes looked past the priest to the small pink blob in Chika's lap. "And you must be Taichi Yagami's partner."

The Soldiers stared at the Koromon, who only gritted his teeth. "Then where's…?"

Sigma continued, "Currently a guest of Neo at the Temple."

Koromon gasped and Michael paled. "You've defiled Kami's Temple?"

"It won't belong to Kami for much longer," Wisemon answered.

The priest growled. "This is sacrilege of the highest order! Why are you doing this?"

Sigma replied, "I am following the will of Lady Hikari and Lord Saiba."

"He's no lord!" Chika snapped, "Only the Chosen Masters hold that title!"

"They will soon fall," he replied, "And now, hand over the Koromon or prepare to die."

Koromon cowed and Chika snarled. "No way! He's staying with us. Piyomon!"

Chika's digivice beeped to life as a blast of light exploded from her Tag. "Piyomon evolve to Peckmon! Peckmon evolve to Yatagaramon!"

"Savage Emperor!" he cried, firing out energy from the claws on the tips of his wings. Wisemon snickered and thrusted out his hands, the energy flowing into his palms. "Pandora Dialogue!"

They watched with horror as Wisemon blasted the energy attack back. It struck Seadramon, throwing his passengers into the water. Yatagaramon flew to help Koromon and the two humans, but Wisemon threw another Savage Emperor from his Pandora Dialogue, knocking back the large bird. He tried again, but Wisemon fired spheres. "Eternal Nirvana!"

While Yatagarmon tried to break through Wisemon's assault, Chika and Koromon struggled to stay afloat. Her life jacket had been torn open in the attack and with the added stress of the battle above she could not remember the few swimming lessons she had before entering the Digital World. As she sank into the icy water, images flashed before her mind; she saw her brother Masaru with his cocky grin and then Daisuke, the 'brother' she came to accept in this world.

Two hands wrapped around her torso and she was thrown back to the surface with Koromon in her arms. Seadramon was in one of Wisemon's large spheres with Yatagaramon caught between saving him and battling the robed digimon. Something bopped around her arms; a life jacket! Who's…

She gasped and twisted to see Michael sinking into the depths. "Michael! Your jacket…"

He forced a smile. "You might be a soldier, but you're still a child….

He sank into the water, Chika screaming his name. A bright light shown from within the pockets of his robe.

" **Seadramon evolve to…"**

 **Michael's digivice fired a beam of light into the sky, which exploded into a glowing ring. Seadramon flew into the air, passing through the ring and emerging as a red colored serpent. A blast of thunder struck his jagged, metal horn.**

 **"Megaseadramon!"**

The serpent's evolution broke him free of Wisemon's ball and he dove into the water, emerging with Michael on his back. His tail appeared beneath Chika and Koromon, lifting them from the water.

Sigma remained emotionless as he said, "This doesn't change anything. Wisemon can still turn your attacks against you."

Michael coughed out the remaining water in his lungs. "Then we won't attack you. Megaseadramon!"

"I got ya!" he cried, whipping back his head and firing a blast of lighting from his horn. "Thunder Javelin!"

The lightning struck the water, sending waves of energy through Wisemon's book; both Sigma and his partner screamed as their bodies convulsed and then dropped, unmoving, onto the large tome. Megaseadramon gave it a whack with his tail and sent them surfing across the water and into the distance.

"Good job," Michael smiled.

"That's it?" Chika asked, "You're so serious all the time."

"I think he's quite dignified," Megaseadramon said.

His human partner smiled and then looked at Koromon. "What do we do about him?"

The Baby digimon stared at both soldiers with large eyes. "Please, you're not gonna throw me in jail, are you? I think Taichi's in that big city over there. I can feel him."

"You're a criminal," Chika replied, "It's our duty."

"Should we be thinking like that right now?" Michael asked, "After all, aren't we both fighting the Dead Kingdom?"

She hesitated. "It's your call Sergeant," Michael said, "We either head back to Mainframe to place him in custody, or we head into the City, try to reunite him with his partner, and maybe they can aid us."

"Seems you've already decided," she sighed, "All right, head back into the city."

"Yay!" Koromon cheered.

* * *

Daisuke leaned forward on the pile of boxes on which he sat. "Any word on Benjamin?"

Ai pouted. "No. Me and Witchmon got out as fast as we could."

Miyako paced the alley. "What are we even doing here? We've got to go rescue Iori."

"And what about the Temple?" Ruki asked as she leaned back against the brick wall with her arms crossed, "They did all this to distract us while they got inside."

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Would have been really helpful if you told us that before!"

"And would you have listened to us or just thrown us into jail?"

"What else would you expect me to do, huh? It's my job! I have an obligation to the Chosen Masters."

Ruki met her gaze. "And my obligation is to Taichi Yagami. If he's Saiba's prisoner we need to rescue him."

"And what about your other friends, huh? You're just going to leave them imprisoned in the Capital Building?"

She was quiet for a moment and then nodded. "The bigger problem needs to come first. We have to get to the Temple and stop Saiba."

Miyako snorted. "And _you_ got the Crest of Friendship? What kind of screwed up destiny is that?"

Ai studied the two older girls: Miyako was bouncing off the walls, just spurting out whatever thoughts came to her mind. Ruki was quiet, focused; she only spoke when she was sure what she was going to say. Which meant that the orange-haired girl was really ready to leave Junpei in the hands of the Dead Kingdom.

Yet Ruki's eyes flashed and her mouth had the slightest twitch. Her hand reached for her chest but then dropped. Did Miyako's statement get to her? Ai's voice quivered. "Ruki," Ai said, "I can go with them and help Junpei if you want to go to the temple."

"Are you crazy?" she snapped, "They're the ones that locked you up for years!"

This time Miyako flinched. "I didn't know anything about that!"

Ai eyed Daisuke; _he_ did. It should be so easy for her to hate him, to hate all of them, but they were just doing what they thought was right.

Daisuke looked at Ruki, "Think about it. The Dead Kingdom has us outnumbered and outgunned right now. If we want to get into the temple we're going to need as much help as we can. We need Iori and Shibiyama. What about your other teammates: Norstein and Ichijoiji?"

"We don't know," Taomon replied.

Daisuke nodded. "I've tried to contact Sgt. Daimon, but I can't get through, so you're down two and so are we. We need to get Iori and Shibiyama out of there." He glanced at the building atop the mountain overlooking the city. "But we need to know what's going on up there too. Makino, you head up there to check things out. The rest of us will free the others."

Ruki's eyes had turned redder with each word. "Giving me orders? I'm not one of your soldiers!"

"Ruki," Taomon sighed.

Ai grabbed hold of the older girl's hand. "Oneesan, please."

She frowned. "Fine! How do I stay in touch with you?"

Daisuke tossed her a palm sized device. She caught it and nodded at Taomon. As they departed, she stared down Daisuke. "And you'd better keep Ai safe."

"I promise."

Ai should hate Daisuke, but somehow, she knew he was telling the truth. Ruki did too, because she nodded and they departed.

* * *

Ken lifted his head over the boulder, his eyes focused on the path snaking up the mountainside; Ogremons and Fuugamons standing at attention. "The Nightmare Soldier Digimon are everywhere," he said, dropping back behind the large stone, "There's no way we can sneak inside."

Gaogamon grumbled, "Maybe we…"

He hissed and spun around. Toma jumped to his feet. Stingmon's wings flipped out, ready to launch him into the air. A familiar voice snorted through the open area between the city and the mountain. "You didn't notice us until we were right on top of you. You guys need to work on that."

Ken released his breath. "Ruki."

The girl and Taomon stepped closer in the pre-dawn light. "Good to see you're okay," Toma nodded.

Ruki only flashed a slight smile. "Can we get up there?"

"The path's surrounded," he answered, "Where are Junpei and Ai?"

"They're in good hands," she replied. She peered up the path and growled. "Shit. We need to get up there."

"Should we simply pushed through?" Taomon asked.

Ruki frowned. "We'd have to be really fast before they called for help. And there's no other way, right?"

"The rest of the mountain side is unclimbable," Toma answered, "And we're only got one flier."

"And I'm sure I'd be spotted," Stingmon added.

Ruki shrugged. "All right, I guess we're plowing through then. We'll ride on Gaogamon."

They climbed onto the wolf's back and darted up the path. The ogre digimon answered their challenge by rushing to meet them, clubs swinging. Taomon's Fox Seal Paper laid down a stream of fire to allow Stingmon to swop in close for a swing of his bladed arm. He sliced through an Orgremon's club but was wide open for an assault by three Fuugamons.

"Watch out!" Ken shouted.

"Stingmon evolve to JewelBeemon!"

The ogre digimon continued forward, their clubs whirling overhead. JewelBeemon sent a wave of light flying from his staff. "Spike Buster!"

With the first wave of digimon subdued, the Digital Knights continued onto the next. "Move!" Ruki cried, "Tear them apart!"

* * *

Sora entered the last command into the small keyboard and stepped back from the giant metal circle resting on the floor behind the raised platform. "I've started the program. It will take a while before it connects with the Dark Ocean."

Taichi watched her from where he was chained to the rock wall. "What the hell is that?"

Neo descended from the stone throne. "Our way to talk to Lady Hikari."

The bushy-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "So it's just a giant phone, huh?"

He sneered. "I could give you something more complicated, but I know your simple mind won't understand it."

Taichi smirked. "And how much did Sora dumb it down for your dumb ass?"

Neo's fist connected into his stomach. He coughed and struggled for breath. "O-oh," he said, "W-was that supposed to hurt?"

It was pure ego and Neo knew it. He chuckled. "Then let me try it again."

He swung even harder; Taichi was sure that the fist brushed up against his spine. "O-okay, y-you got me that time."

Neo snickered. "I could kill you right now," he whispered, "But I want you to watch. I want you to know that I won, that I beat you!"

Taichi stared into his eyes; hoping to see something familiar, but there was only rage, barely constrained rage. Maybe if he got Neo angry enough, he would do something stupid. "You haven't beaten me yet."

Neo ripped the Solar Digivice from Taichi's belt and twisted it in his palm. "This is dead; it's empty. There's no spark here." He threw it to the ground and held up his Terran Digivice. "This, on the other hand…"

He jabbed the device into Taichi's stomach; waves of black energy pulsed through the bushy-haired boy's body. He clenched his teeth, squeezed shut his eyes. Do not scream out, do not give him the satisfaction. Hold it in, hold it…

His screams echoed through the massive cavern. Sora took a step forward, but caught herself. Catherine and Floramon struggled against the chains that bound them to the wall. "Stop it!" the girl screamed, "What has he done to you?"

Neo pulled his device back, Taichi's body still giving short spasm. "Why don't you tell them, Taichi," Neo said, yanking up his head by his hair, "Huh? Go ahead and tell them how you killed my sister!"

Catherine and Floramon gasped, eyes wide. Taichi pushed his voice past the white-hot pain in his chest, "It was an accident…"

Neo's other fist struck Taichi's stomach. "C-can't you at least hit me somewhere else?"

"Taichi!" Catherine cried, "Don't make him even angrier!"

"I know what you said to her!" Neo screamed, "After she was brought to the hospital, she told me, she told me everything you said to her! It was your fault she ran into the crosswalk, your fault she was hit by that car, your fault she died!"

The thought of Rei lying in the open casket was made worse by the rebelling food in his esophagus caused by Neo's repeated softening of his stomach. "How many times can I say I'm sorry?" He tried to will the tears back, but they fell free down his face. Rei's face flashed through his mind; her eyes, her laugh, the way she made him smile no matter his mood. "I miss her too, okay? I miss her so damn much."

Neo gave him another punch to the stomach and turned on Sora. "How long until Lady Hikari connects with us?"

"A few hours," she replied, "The device is larger than the others and…"

"Whatever!" he snapped, marching back to the throne, "Wake me when it's time."

Taichi wanted to collapse, wanted to curl into a ball, but if he fell forward, his weight would pull his arms from his chest before the chains pulled from the wall. He closed his eyes, banishing the images of Rei.

Sora appeared before him. "Taichi," she whispered, "That girl, Rei, y-you really cared for her, didn't you?"

He tried to answer, but his voice was buried beneath his pain pulsing chest. He nodded.

Her eyes twinkled. They never did that before did they? Was she crying? He forced past his pain. "S-sora?"

She rubbed her eyes. "You really are from another world. You really aren't the Taichi I knew. You have another life, another family, others friends," Her voice lowered, "Another love…"

Another feeling mixed inside the swirling mess within his heart. "Y-you knew that…"

"Yeah, but I guess I never really…" She swallowed and turned. "I need to double check on the communicator."

Taichi watched her leave until the pain reached his head and his eyes shut.

* * *

Paildramon, Silphymon and Witchmon flew closer to the Capital building; an army of Bakemon hovering in the sky. The ghost Digimon launched into attack, black claws erupting from beneath their white robes. Miyako clung tight to Silphymon as he darted between the sharp fingernails. "Was this supposed to happen?" she cried.

Paildramon knocked two Bakemons together. "Not entirely to plan," Daisuke said, "But this can work." He turned to the Digital Knights, "Go!"

"But there are more of them then we thought!" Ai protested.

"We can handle it!" he cried, "Go and free the others!"

Ai nodded, holding tight to Witchmon's broom as her partner dropped low, Paildramon laying down cover fire as she shot through the doors. "They've got to be in the council chamber," Ai nodded, "Do you remember the way?"

Her partner snickered. "Of course."

They darted through the winding halls until reaching the familiar set of double doors with two Bakemon standing guard. Witchmon unleashed a Bara Luna Gale, knocking the two ghost Digimon together. They continued forward, ready to fly through the doors only to be stopped when a blast of energy struck them from behind. Witchmon smashed into the ground with Ai rolling until she knocked into the wall. She stood, rubbing her forehead and found her partner staring down a familiar Digimon with a flaming sword. Her brother was standing behind Mystimon.

"Makoto!"

He sneered. "What did you think you were gonna do, huh? Come storming in here and play the big hero?" He thrusted out a finger, "The same arrogant little bitch you always were." He nodded at his partner, "Mystimon."

He shot forward, sword of flames swinging. "Blast Fire!"

Witchmon executed an Aquary Pressure, but the mystic warrior sliced through the jets, coursing flames across her body. The force of his attack sent them both through the doors. Ai raced after her partner; both Digimon were tangled on the floor while the hundreds of human and Digimon prisoners scrambled for safety. Junpei, Iori and two unknown Digimon, that had to be their Fully Evolved partners, were chained up to the wall with what seemed like all the metal in Modem.

"Ai!" Junpei cried as best he could through the metal plate around his mouth.

Makoto rushed inside; Ai's eyes darted from the prisoners to the open door. "Go!"

Her brother screamed as his prisoners exited. His eyes locked on his sister. "I can't wait until I snap your neck! I won't even bother feeding on you!"

She winced. His eyes were red, his lips snarled. This was more than being on different sides, this was much deeper. Her voice quivered. "W-why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do that…?"

Witchmon screamed as Mystimon's sword jabbed into her shoulder. She responded by squeezing his head with her swollen hand.

Makoto's voice screamed. " _I_ was to be the prophet, not you! The Sage gave me the mission of delivering the prophecy to the Chosen! Not you!"

She could feel the others' eyes on her from behind. She swallowed. "Is that what this is about? I thought you were dead after we crossed the ocean! I thought I had to fulfil the mission. I never…"

"After the hurricane separated us in the ocean, me and my Impmon floated for days until a group of Hangyomons brought us into the Dark Ocean and to Lady Hikari." His voice lowered, "She explained it all to me, explained everything!" His fingers curled, "Siblings are in constant rivalry with each other, first with their parents, then with everything!"

"That's ridiculous!" she cried.

Her brother continued unrestrained. "You were always jealous of me, and the first chance you got you replaced me!"

Ai thought back to their lessons with the Sage; Makoto hanging on his every word, Ai struggling to find the energy to pay attention; Makoto's high test scores, her low ones. Maybe she was jealous, but… "I never wanted you dead! I cried for so long when I thought you were dead!" Her eyes narrowed, "And besides, _Lady Hikari_ killed her brother."

"Before he had the chance! He was always going to kill her!"

That had to be a lie! Taichi, the Taichi that came to train with the Sage so long ago wanted to _save_ his sister, he said that over and over again! She stared at Makoto, trying to find a trace of the brother she knew so long ago, but there was nothing.

Witchmon and Mystimon were still fighting; Junpei, Iori and their partners were still tied up against the wall. They had to get into Kami's temple, had to stop the Dead Princess from getting free, but if she fought Makoto, it would just make him think she wanted him dead. Maybe he was right, maybe siblings just wanted to…

A flash of memory. Taichi, the Taichi that came to train with the Sage, sitting in his room when Ai brought him a small tray. "You didn't want dinner, so maybe you'd like a snack."

Taichi smiled and rubbed the top of her head. "Yeah, thanks."

She was about to leave, but hesitated. "What's up?" he asked.

"You really love your sister, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sometimes it's like she's my best friend."

Ai stared at Makoto. "You're wrong! Brothers and sisters aren't enemies! They're the friends you have for life! And if you can't understand that…"

"Then what?" he roared, "You'll just _replace_ me with Yagami? You always wanted to be one of the _Great_ Chosen, didn't you? You see what happened to them? They took over this world! You think the Yagami in the temple will be any better than the one that failed? You think you can use him to be one of the great Chosen? He'll fail, he'll just become as corrupted as the others!"

"No!" Ai screamed, "He won't! He's the Savior, I believe that with all my heart! And…" She tried to fight back the tears, but they flowed down her face, "…and…and I'm staying with him because I know he'll save this world!"

Light erupted from beneath her shirt, a bright yellow light. "Huh?" she gasped, "What?"

Witchmon hovered by her side. "Ai!"

" **Witchmon evolve to…"**

 **Ai's digivice turned a bright yellow as it fired a blast of energy into the Crest of Hope. The energy continued into the air before exploding, showering a twisting Witchmon.**

 **Her red dress split into puffy pants, swollen hands shrunk into clawed appendages. Red hand flowed down her face into a veil covering a new feline face. A tail sprouted from her back, splitting into two.**

 **"Bastemon!"**

Ai clutched at her crest. Hope. Hers was Hope. Makoto snarled and shouted for Mystimon to continue attacking. He swung with his flaming sword, but Bastemon darted aside, a stream of fire hit empty air. Bastemon spun like a ballerina around the knight, knees pounding into his back. "I don't want to fight you," she said, maneuvering around the sword strikes like a malleable gymnast, "But you've left us no choice. Helter Skelter!"

Mystimon's eyes locked onto her rhythmic movements, her twisting arms, her flowing legs. His arms drooped and his eyes began to close.

"Mystimon!" Makoto screamed.

The knight snapped awake, slashing his sword. "Blast Fire!"

Bastemon leapt over the flames. The knight swung again, the cat woman once more twisting aside.

"You're never going to get anywhere if you keep dodging!" Mystimon sneered.

Ai heard Makoto's snickering. They were right, Bastemon could not get close for a swipe of her claws, and Mystimon was not going to give her a chance to use her dance attack again. Her eyes darted to Junpei and Iori chained to the wall and back to her brother. "Bastemon, he's right, _we_ can't do it."

She hoped her partner heard, understood what she was saying. The cat woman nodded and landed on all fours, staring down Mystimon. "Fine. I'm not going to fight you anymore."

The knight smirked. "Good. Blast Fire!"

The flame from his sword shot at Bastemon and she kept her place, until rolling aside, the slice of fire striking the chains holding Junpei's partner to the wall. The attack was far too small to cur through the mummy-bandages of chains, but enough to damage one link. Junpei's Digimon ripped free his arm, the wall behind him shattering into pebbles.

"Get down!" Junpei cried, "TankDramon, go!"

Ai and Bastemon dropped to the floor as Tankdramon's turrets fired. "Striver Cannon!"

A barrage of missiles ripped into Mystimon and Makoto, knocking them through the wall. TankDramon then blasted the wall to the right, revealing the outside sun. Iori and his Scorpiomon skittered through the opening. "Let's go!" Junpei shouted.

Ai stared through the dust, trying to catch a glimpse of her brother. "Ai!"

Bastemon tossed her onto TankDramon and they rolled over the rubble and joined the battle outside. With the added reinforcements, the Digital Soldiers and Digital Knights made short work of the Bakemons.

Iori saluted Daisuke. "Reporting for duty sir."

The General smiled. "Glad to see you're okay." He turned to Ai and Junpei. "Now we've got to move to the Temple." He pulled out his communicator. "Makino, report in!"

AAA

Ken ducked behind a boulder as a rock flew overhead. He pressed the device to his mouth, "This is Ken Ichijoji."

Daisuke's voice crackled. "Where's Makino? And what's going on?"

Ken turned to where Ruki was shouting orders at their Digimon partners while they threw attacks at a line of Ogremons guarding the peak and the outer gate to the Temple. "We're holding a position near the top right now."

Daisuke was silent for a moment. "All right. You guys get in through the top, we'll head in through the side."

* * *

"The side?" Junpei asked.

Blades popped from Paildramon's gauntlets. "Don't think you can manage?"

TankDramon chuckled as he cocked his gun turrets. "Let's see you keep up."

The Soldiers and Knights climbed onto their partners and headed for the mountain.

* * *

Ten-year-old Taichi strummed his fingers against his desk and stifled a yawn. A girlish giggle echoed beside him. His face burned as he turned to the new girl seated beside him; she had only joined the class a few days ago. "Um, I just, uh, it was a late night, that's all."

"Video games?"

He shook his head. "No, um, studying for the test today."

She shrugged. "I was up late too." She cast him a smile, "Playing the Digimon video game."

His face burned even more. She liked Digimon? All the other girls in school only played those stupid cellphone games. "Um, I play Digimon too."

Her smile grew. "Yeah, I see you playing it by yourself at lunch. I'll have to introduce you to my older brother, he's a state champion."

Taichi's heart beat against his chest. "Um, I'm Taichi."

She smiled, her cheeks slightly red as well. "I'm Rei."

Taichi moaned and opened his eyes. Just a memory, just a damn memory. He was still tied to the rock wall in the inside of the mountain in Modem. The pain had dulled to a root canal. He raised his head, Neo and Sora stood in front of the giant device she had assembled earlier. Catherine and Floramon were chained up off to the side. Neo turned to him and snickered. "Looks like you're back in the land of the living." His smile grew, "And it's going to be a short visit."

Sora gave him a strange smile, but turned her head back to the device as the large metal circle buzzed and crackled with energy. A beam of light erupted from the circle; a towering image of a teenage girl in blue gown and black cape appeared. Neo dropped to one knee. "Lady Hikari, welcome."

Catherine and Floramon hissed at Taichi's side. The Dead Princess locked onto the bushy-haired boy. "Hello, _brother_ ," she snickered.

He sneered and Catherine gasped. "Y-you're the Dead Princess's brother?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

Hikari nodded. "I can feel the light from this place, even through this projection." She turned to Neo, "And since I turned you, my darkness will flow through you, amplified by your Holy Digivice." She smirked at Taichi, "And if you had just done your job before, we wouldn't even need this plan."

Taichi growled, eyes narrowed.

Hikari laughed and motioned to Neo. "Prepare yourself. Once our darkness clashes with the light here, the walls between the Dark Ocean and the Digital World will fall! I will be freed and the Digital World will meet its new queen!"

 **To be continued…**

 _Next: With the Digital Knights and Soldiers closing in on the Temple, will Taichi be able to finally unlock the Solar Digivice before Hikari is freed? And what will he see before he can claim it as his own?_

 _Chapter 19: Digivice of the Sun_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.

Author's Note: I really struggled with this chapter, especially the parts where Michael and Ai evolved. So please forgive me if they're of lesser quality.


	19. Digivice of the Sun

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The scattered Digital Soldiers and Knights started to meet up with each other. Michael and Chika were still out in the river when they ran into Taichi's Koromon. When Sigma and Wisemon showed up, Michael's Tag activated and Seadramon evolved to Megaseadramon. He defeated Sigma and they continued into the City to reunite Koromon with Taichi. Daisuke, Miyako and Ai invaded the Capital Building to save the hostages. Ai fought Makoto, who told her he believed that siblings hated each other and that Ai had betrayed him. Ai's Crest of Hope activated and Witchmon evolved to Bastemon. Meanwhile, I remained within the mountain with Taichi and the Dead Warriors. They activated a holographic communicator, allowing Lady Hikari tocontact us. She told Neo to start their plans and she was ready to invade the Digital World.**

Taichi moaned and opened his eyes. Just a memory, just a damn memory. He was still tied to the rock wall in the inside of the mountain in Modem. The pain had dulled to a throb. He raised his head, Neo and Sora stood in front of the giant device she had assembled earlier. Catherine and Floramon were chained up off to the side. Neo turned to him and snickered. "Looks like you're back in the land of the living." His smile grew, "And it's going to be a short visit."

Sora gave him a strange smile, but turned her head back to the device as the large metal circle buzzed and crackled with energy. A beam of light erupted from the center; a towering image of a teenage girl in blue gown and black cape appeared. Neo dropped to one knee. "Lady Hikari, welcome."

Catherine and Floramon hissed at Taichi's side. The Dead Princess locked onto the bushy-haired boy. "Hello, _brother_ ," she snickered.

He sneered and Catherine gasped. "Y-you're the Dead Princess's brother?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

Hikari nodded. "I can feel the light from this place, even through this projection." She turned to Neo, "And since I turned you, my darkness will flow through you, amplified by your Holy Digivice." She smirked at Taichi, "And if you had just done your job before, we wouldn't even need this plan."

Taichi growled, eyes narrowed.

Hikari laughed and motioned to Neo. "Prepare yourself. Once our darkness clashes with the light here, the walls between the Dark Ocean and the Digital World will fall! I will be freed and the Digital World will meet its new queen!"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Digivice of the Sun**

Taichi sneered at the towering holographic image of Hikari. "How'd you get Saiba wrapped around your finger, huh?" He turned to Neo, "You know once she gets what she wants she's probably gonna kill you."

Neo shoved the Terran Digivice into his face. "I don't think so. _I'm_ the only one that can use this!"

"Just cause you got there first."

Neo's fist connected with the side of his head. "I'm the Savior of this world! I'll cleanse it back to what it's supposed to be!"

Despite the blast of ringing in his ears, Taichi lifted his head to stare at the Dead Princess. "Is that it, huh? Is that what you're gonna do once you're free?"

Hikari's eyes were cold. "This world is corrupt, evil. I am going to destroy it, remake it as it should have been."

"And how the hell are you gonna do that?"

Another punch by Neo sent his head twisting further then it probably should have on his shoulders. "What the hell was that for?"

Neo laughed. "No spoilers."

Hikari's giant image giggled. "Oh, are you okay, dear brother?"

Taichi spat out blood. "Don't call me that! You killed your own brother!"

"And your sister died long ago!" she snapped.

His eyes burned, "Yeah, and I'm actually glad. Better that then turn out like you."

She screamed. "My brother abandoned me! He left me with that monster!" Her eyes narrowed, black-fingernailed fists curling. "I waited for you! I cried myself to sleep for two years! You left me there! You and Ishida were too busy fighting each other to rescue me! I hate you! I hate you!"

Taichi swallowed. "Y-you do remember that I'm not really…"

Hikari blinked and then sneered. "Saiba!"

Even Neo had stared with eyes open. "R-right," he nodded. His fist connected with Taichi's stomach one again.

"Sure," he hissed, "Take your embarrassment out on me…"

"Again!" she shouted.

Neo punched Taichi's stomach once again. The bushy-haired boy chuckled. "That didn't hurt as much. Either I'm getting used to it or you're getting tired."

The vampire human pulled his fist back again but Hikari's voice echoed through the chamber. "Don't waste any more time on him. The Digital Gate is here, right?"

Neo continued to stare down Taichi. Sora cleared her throat. "Yes, your highness, we've verified there is gate energy here."

Hikari continued to address Neo. "Have you found the Wellspring of Light yet?"

The boy with the scarf stared down Taichi for another moment before turning. "Not yet, Lady Hikari."

She breathed, eyes closing. "I can feel it. Even through this projection, I can feel the light energy of Kami." Her eyelids snapped open, brown eyes focused on the base of the platform. "There!"

Neo sneered as he hoisted the dragon statute. "This?"

"Throw it against the wall," she commanded.

The boy shrugged and chucked the statue into the far wall. The smooth stone shattered like glass, a cavity revealed for the first time in untold ages. Within that cavity was a stream of light, swaying and moving upward like gravity-defying water.

Hikari sneered, "Kami's energy."

Taichi stared. " _Your_ energy, wasn't it?"

The girl twisted back, a burning sensation creeping up his back. Could she do that? Or did Neo's last punch rupture a spinal disc? "Saiba!" she snapped, "You must focus your dark energy into that wellspring. Once it blows up, the gate energy should rip a hole into the Dark Ocean. Get ready."

Saiba nodded and walked to the platform.

"Neo!"

He turned back to Taichi as he stood in the shadow cast by the raised dais. His eyes glowed red in the darkness. Even now, despite the years of hate between them, Taichi tried to find some trace of the friend he used to know in those red orbs. "What did she promise you?"

"That I could stand by her side while this world burns."

Despite himself, Taichi shivered. "Why? What did this world ever do to you?"

"Nothing. But I know it means something to _you."_

He laughed as he marched up the stairs and onto the throne.

* * *

Once the action had dimmed, for the moment at least, fatigue attacked Ai while she sat on TankDramon's back. Her head wobbled on her shoulders and her eyelids closed. She found herself once again standing on a beach, watching the waves crash against the shoreline. Her eyes searched, but the sun was hidden behind the overcast sky. They instead focused on a glowing circle pulsing through the water. A figure of light burst through the surface…

Ai gasped as her eyes snapped open. She was still in Modem, on their way to Kami's Temple. "You okay kiddo?" Junpei asked.

Ai grabbed hold of one of TankDramon's turrets as he bounced over a large stone. "Yeah, just another dream."

"Another?" her Bastemon asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. R-remember that the Sage always said dreams were important?"

"Yeah…?"

She swallowed. "I…I think someone's trying to tell me something. Like a Celestial Digimon, or maybe even Kami."

"Like what?" Junpei asked.

She opened her mouth, but felt the eyes of the Digital Soldiers from atop Scorpiomon as he skidded beside them. "It's nothing."

"Sounds like something," Iori said. When Ai did not answer, he said, "But what was he saying back there? That _he_ was supposed to deliver the prophecy about the savior?"

Ai winced at the memory of Makoto screaming at her in the Capital Building only hours ago. "Y-yeah." Her face turned red and she squeezed her hand to keep it from shaking. "I…I haven't told you the entire truth. You wanted to know if I was part of the Sage's Prophets, like Benjamin."

"You said you were too young," Junpei replied.

She shook her head. "I wasn't part of the Prophets because…because I just couldn't make it. I couldn't pass the tests. Makoto did. He aced everyone one. The Sage sent him to tell the rest of the Digital World about the savior and I…" She turned away, "I was just his assistant, his helper. When we got separated and I thought he was dead, I…"

Bastemon frowned. "Ai…."

* * *

Daisuke nodded to himself. "So that's why we couldn't get any information out of you at the Kernala Palace, because you really didn't know anything."

The girl's face darkened even more. "I knew where Kami's Relic was, but anything else I really knew just from listening in on Makoto's lesson."

"What did you keep failing on?" Miyako asked.

Iori sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Miyako…"

Ai hesitated for a moment, and then looked to Daisuke. "Um, how come you have a Fully Evolved Partner? Do you have one of those Tags?"

Iori stared at Daisuke, a question in his eye. "Sir, we've been wondering that too."

Paildramon turned to his partner. "Daisuke?"

The Digital Army General saw a memory in his mind's eye, walking with a boy wearing a cape and goggles. "Now's not the time to get into it."

Miykao opened her mouth but then blinked and pulled the communicator from her pocket. "It's Chika! They…" She gasped, her eyes whipping to the Digital Knights, "They say they have Yagami's Koromon!"

* * *

Toma winced as Gaogamon took a punch in the face from an Ogremon on the mountain path, one of two dozen that stood between them and Kami's Temple. "We need to get up there!" Ruki shouted.

"We're trying," Taomon answered before she used her brush to paint a character in the air which smashed into the row of Nightmare Soldiers.

JewelBeemon twisted in the air, slashing through Evilmons with his staff. "They're coming from everywhere!"

"Just keep at it!" Ken cried from beside Toma, "There's got to be an end soon."

Gaogamon cried as he rushed at the Ogremon, only to have another whack of the bone club strike him in the face. Toma cried for his partner, a purple light shining from beneath his shirt.

"Gaogamon evolve to Machgaogmaon!"

"Howling Cannon!" he screamed, blasting forth waves of sound that crashed against the Ogremons. Above them, the Evilmons unleashed their own sound attack, which was silenced when JewelBeemon's Shot Claw combo attacks ripped them into data. One Evilmon gave a squeal before flying into the Temple.

"Where's he going?" JewelBeemon asked.

"Don't get distracted!" Ruki shouted, "We've almost through their front door!"

* * *

Taichi stared at the towering image of Hikari, watching as she morphed into the Hikari he saw in the Bakumon vision. He shook that thought from his mind; _this_ Hikari, the one in front of him, was _not_ his sister. It was better that his sister died before ever becoming _this_ monster.

That vision was wrong to begin with; his sister would not have been a happy, cheerful teenager, she would have turned out the same. Whatever Myotismon did to _this_ world's Hikari could not have made her entirely this way. All that darkness had to be there inside her already, just waiting for a chance to come out. What a joke, her with the Crest of Light.

A screech brought their attention to an Evilmon darting into the cavern through the entrance at the top of the stairs. "Lord Neo! General Takenouchi!" he cried, "Chosen are breaking through outside!"

"Saiba!" Hikari's image barked, "I thought you had this under control."

"I do," he protested. He pulled out his communicator, "This is Saiba. All warriors converge on the Temple now! I repeat, converge on the temple now!"

Neo released Catherine and Floramo's chains.. "Get ready to start filming."

* * *

Hirokazu moaned from where he lay in the alley, the place where Ruki dumped him and Guardromon after their defeat. The command echoed through his communicator and he forced himself up. His partner groaned at his side. "Let's go."

* * *

Daisuke's group of Soldiers and Knights had made it to the base of the mountain, Kami's Temple reflecting the rays of the setting sun high above. They had only a moment before a familiar voice shouted to them from behind. "Hirokazu!" Daisuke shouted.

"And the rest of his goon squad," Paildramon growled.

Hirokazu, Mari, Sigma, Makoto and their partners stood beside them. Ai's eyes locked with Makoto and a whimper escaped her lips. Junpei's own eyes stared at the young boy; he broke Ai's heart, he made her cry. How could he treat his sister that way? "TankDramon," Junpei said, "Go!"

"Wait!" Daisuke cried, but the tank Digimon fired his massive turrets. The Dead Warriors darted aside, Andromon and Mystimon firing their energy attacks while Lillymon and Wisemon swooped in for physical attacks. Scorpiomon's tail knocked back Wisemon while Bastemon slashed Lillymon with her claws. Silphymon darted just out of Andromon's reach and Paildramon's bladed gauntlets blocked Mystimon's sword.

* * *

Ken noticed through the corner of his eye the screams from below. Looking down the mountain side, he saw flashes of explosions at the base. "What's going on down there?"

"Forget it!" Ruki cried as Taomon and Machgaogamon deleted their last Ogremon. "Let's go."

The Digital Knights raced up the final stretch of the path and through the outer gates. The courtyard was empty and they continued into the temple itself, JewelBeemon cutting an Evilmon in half on the way.

* * *

Junpei held tight to TankDramon as he swung his arms in every direction, trying to lay down enough cover fire for Bastemon and his allies. Ai stared at Makoto, half the time her eyes downcast, the other half with an unmistakable twinkle. Even now she still hoped he would come back to her. How could she be that delusional?

A blast struck them from behind, Junpei clung to his partner as he lurched forward. The massive tank twisted around, Andromon lowered his glowing blade, Silphymon laid on the ground.

"Blast Gatling!" he screamed, firing missiles from his rear turrets. Andromon threw his arms over his face, the blast sending him skidding backwards. Silpymon leapt up and slashed at Andromon's face.

"Good job!" Miyako cheered.

Andromon's hand whipped around, grabbed Silphymon's head and slammed him into the ground. Tankdramon primed his turrets again, but a blast of lightning struck the cyborg Digimon from behind. "Thunder Javelin!"

Junpei shielded his face, and once the light had faded, watched as a Megaseadramon and a Yatagaramon joined the battle. "You made it," Daisuke said, "Great."

Michael and Chika joined the humans on the sideline; the Sargent had a familiar pink blob in her arms. "Koromon!" Ai cried, taking the Digimon from the other tween girl, "We'll get you back to Taichi-Oniisan as soon as we can."

Chika had a weird look on her face as she turned to Daisuke. The general called to Daisuke and Ai. "You two get inside and see what you can do. We'll hold the Dead Kingdom here."

Ai jumped onto TankDramon with Koromon in her arms and called to Bastemon. She broke from her fight with Lillymon as Yatagaramon took her place. "How do we get inside?" she asked.

Junpei grinned. "TankDramon, time to do some demolition."

"You got it!" he roared. "Striver Missile!" His gun turrets emptied their projectiles in unison, reducing a chunk of the mountain side to dust in seconds.

* * *

Neo sat on Kami's Throne, fingers tapping the arm rest as Catherine and Floramon messed around with the camera. "Aren't you ready yet?" he snapped.

" _Je suis desole,"_ Catherine said, "But it is taking time to connect to the wireless network." Her eyes darted to Taichi. He glared, trying to force some message through his eyes. She darted back to the camera, but it was too late. Neo was down the stairs and in front of the two girls in a flash.

"You wouldn't be trying to stall for time, would you?" he asked, head turning to where Taichi was chained to the wall, "Hoping that the others will get here?"

"N-no!" Catherine stuttered, "O-of course not…"

He raised his hand; was he going to hit her? She tensed her body and closed her eyes.

A tremor ripped through the cavern seconds before the stone wall exploded.

* * *

Taichi wanted to shield himself, but with his arms chained to the wall, the best he could do was hide his face in his arm. Chunks of stone struck his back. He bit back his pain and turned around. His mouth dropped as familiar figures charged through an opening in the stones. Junpei and Ai! What the hell were they thinking? They lost any element of surprise! A Bastemon and TankDramon were at their side; did their partners reach Fully Evolve? A familiar one rested in Ai's arms. "Koromon!"

The blob called out his name while Ai shouted "Taichi-Oniichan!"

He was about to call out to her, but a flash above them caught his eye. "Watch out!"

Karatenmon dropped from the shadows, her blade swiping at the young girl. Junpei shouted for his partner, and TankDramon blasted forth projectiles. Karatenmon unleashed her own Ballistic Feathers; her own projectiles exploding on contact with TankDramon's. The bird man twisted to continue on her path to Ai when Bastemon slashed at her with a clawed uppercut.

Sora jumped from the shadows to better collaborate with her partner, while Neo snarled. He opened his mouth, but another explosion drew their eyes to the staircase. A Taomon, Machgaogamon and JewelBeemon leapt from the entrance to the floor, three humans jumping from their backs. "Hell yeah!" Junpei cried, "The gang's finally all here."

"Yagami!" Ruki smirked, "Just hanging around, huh?"

Taichi pulled on his chains. "Well, since you took your sweet ass time getting here."

Junpei pulled out his lockpicks as he ran over. "I'll have you out in a minute, just…" He trailed off as he stared at the towering image of Hikari behind the raised throne.

Ruki's eyes narrowed. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," he answered, "That's her…"

The orange-haired girl cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, she does kinda look like you."

The vampire girl bowed. "I am Hikari Yagami, the Dead Princess." Her smile dropped and she screamed, "And I am so close! I will not be denied! I will be free! Saiba, destroy them!"

Neo stared them down from atop the raised throne as his gray partner appeared beside him. "Takenouchi! Get outside and help the others. Me and Arkadimon have this."

Sora stared at Taichi for a moment before she and Karatenmon jumped through the hole made by Junpei and TankDramon.

The Digital Knights leapt in front of Taichi. A smile broke over his face; the team, _his_ team was here, ready to fight, ready to stop Hikari and Saiba. Toma said, "If their darkness clashes with the light energy around here, then they'll be able to rip a hole into the Dark Ocean."

"Stop them before that happens," Taichi said, "Neo needs Hikari up there for some reason. Destroy that holograph-communicator whatever."

Ai smiled at him and opened her mouth. He knew what she was going to ask. "I don't have to be a savior to save the Digital World."

"Either way," Neo squeaked, "You'll fail! Arkadimon, kill them!"

Their Digimon partners launched forward as Arkadimon Perfect shot from the stairs. "Careful!" Ken cried.

"Don't worry," JewelBeemon said, swinging his staff into position, "We can take this guy. Spike Buster!"" He swung his staff in a tight circle, sending out a shockwave, that Arkadimon blocked with his thick arms. The demon shot into the air with his thick legs and grabbed the insect by his feet.

"Hang on!" TankDramon cried, "Blast Gattling!"

Taichi winced. "No! He's gonna…"

Arkadimon swung JewelBeemon into TankDramon's onslaught. Ken cried for his partner, but Machgaogamon fired a Howling Cannon at Arkadimon's back. The demon dropped to the ground, missing the blast by inches, and slammed the wolf man into the wall with his massive hand.

Neo laughed while the image of Hikari smirked behind him. "I'm sorry," he snickered, "I thought you were ready."

Ruki growled and clenched her fist. "Taomon! He's humiliating us."

The fox woman swung her giant paintbrush out from thin air and held it like a staff. "Yes, Ruki. Buddhist Brush Brandish!"

Arkadimon send the glowing character back with a swing of his fist. JewelBeemon and Machgaogamon recovered from their injuries and launched into a combined attack. Arkadimon dodged JewelBeemon's Shot Claw, but was wide open for Machgaogamon's Winning Knuckle in his back.

Toma cheered for his partner, but gasped when Arkadimon grabbed Machgaogamon's head and knocked him into Jewelbeemon. TankDramon rolled forward on this treads, his turrets primed, but tendrils whipped from Arkadimon's claws. "Freeze Tentacles!" he hissed in his demonic shriek.

Koromon bounced near Taichi's feet. "You've got to evolve me!"

Taichi fidgeted against the chains around his wrists. "I know!"

Junpei threw him a glare as he moved his lockpicks in the keyholes of the handcuffs. "I'm trying! Stop moving!"

Bastemon darted in front of Arkadimon, the jewel on her headdress blasted in red light. Wisps of black energy flowed from the demon and into Bastemon's jewel. "That's it!" Ai cried, "Suck the energy for his special attacks!"

A laugh erupted from Arkadimon as a second mouth opened in his chest. "Dot Matrix!"

Bastemon screamed as particles of data flew from her body, transforming into 0s and 1s that funneled into his chest. Taomon appeared behind, knocking the end of her brush into Arkadimon's head. He groaned, twisted around, knocking Taomon aside with his claws. Bastemon leapt back, smacking Arkadimon with her twin tails before landing next to Ai. TankDramon's Blast Gatling and Taomon's Fox Seal Paper combined together sent Arkadimon stumbling backwards. He dug his talons into the ground, sliding to a stop before yanking himself forward, a gaping hole appearing in his chest. "Dot Matrix!"

"Got it," Junpei said, pulling the handcuffs from Taichi's wrists. The two then turned to the rest of their team as their digimon screamed, glowing energy flowed from their bodies, twisting into 0s and 1s before funneling into the hell spawn digimon. When Arkadimon shut his mouth, the Digital Knight digimon lay in their Baby forms, motionless on the ground.

"Damn it!" Ruki shouted, "He's strong…too strong."

Neo roared with laughter, holding his black-trimmed digivice high. "With the Terran Digivice amplifying my darkness, synched up with Lady Hikari, I am unstoppable! You are all nothing but fucking maggots!"

The device exploded in black light, filling the cavern with a darkness thick and palpable, like a fog that clinging to skin.

Taichi's eyes locked onto the Solar Digivice, still lying where Neo threw it. He swallowed and ran for the device, Koromon crying out his name as he bounced behind him. Neo twisted his own Holy Digivce, the black smog blasting at the bushy-haired boy as his partner.

Taichi dove, fingers gripped around the digivice.

The blackness enveloped them, pushing on forward to the Knights.

"Taichi-oniichan!" Ai screamed as the fog swallowed her.

* * *

Catherine's throat turned dry, staring at the sea of darkness before her. "D-did you get that?"

"Yes," Floramon answered, "We've been transmitting everything."

* * *

Above them, hidden in the shadows, Hackmon watched. "Master?"

"Watch and wait," the Sage's voice answered in his head.

* * *

Taichi stood on a glass platform, a void surrounded him. "Taichi?" Koromon asked, "W-where are we? Do you know?"

The human's voice was low. "I-I've been here before."

"Taichi!" Koromon cried.

He twirled, a figure in a white hooded robe with black trim appeared before them. This one showed him the memories from the other Taichi, pulled him from the vision the Dead Warriors trapped him inside of. "You again. Where are we?"

"Inside the Solar Digivice," the hooded figure answered.

Taichi's eyes opened, a slight chill up his spine. He had not expected an answer. He should have asked how he was inside the digivice, but he asked the first question that came to his mind. "Who are you?"

A flash of chocolate-brown eyes emerged from the shadows of the hood for a moment. The bushy-haired boy gasped. "H-how? How can..?" He swallowed. "All right, I guess the real question is, _what_ are you?"

"Sadness and regret," he sighed, "That's all that's left, or maybe that's all there was to being with."

Taichi nodded, thinking of his previous journey inside the Solar Digivice; memories he saw of the other Taichi as well as his own memories. "Why did you show me those things before?"

"What are you fighting for?"

That threw him off balance. "W-what?"

"Yeah," Koromon said, "That's a good question, isn't it?"

Taichi blinked. "I-I'm trying to save this world!"

"But you keep saying you're not the savior."

"I don't have to be a savior to save the Digital World."

The figure chuckled. "Why are you so against being the savior?"

He thought of Hikari and then of Neo. "I was told I was the savior by Hikari, and she was just lying to me."

"But Yamato and Ai told you the same thing."

"Thank you!" Koromon exclaimed.

Taichi gave his partner a glare before turning back. "All right," the figure said, "Why did you want to help Hikari in the first place?"

That made him pause. He thought back to meeting Hikari on that day that seemed so long ago. "She told me about her brother, that Yamato killed him." His fingers curled, "She just used me! Manipulated me!"

"So you helped her because she told you about her brother?"

Was that it? He thought back again, went over their conversation once more. He swallowed as a cold feeling washed through him. His voice was soft and low. "Yeah. She told me her brother was dead, and I thought…"

The figure continued, "That since you had lost your sister…"

Taichi nodded. "That Hikari could understand me. That we'd understand each other."

"And why did you yell at Rei that day?"

That memory made his fingers curl. "We were supposed to hang out that day and she was too busy with Neo! It was, like, the fifth time she did that!" He crossed his arms, "Spending all her time with her brother and…"

He gasped, another breath of ice entered his stomach. "That's it, isn't it? I was jealous of their relationship. Neo and Rei had something that I was never going to have." He stared back at the figure, "But I never even remembered my mother being pregnant at all, so why would my sister…?"

The figure answered, "Your mind forget, but your heart never did. You carried a part of her with you through your entire life. I think you deny your destiny because of Hikari. Yeah, _this_ Hikari was using you, and because you felt betrayed, you deny what she said to you."

Taichi stared at his feet. "Is he right?" Koromon asked.

The bushy-haired boy nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He stared at the figure. "But what am I supposed to do? Ishida and the rest of the Chosen Masters are gonna keep squeezing this world until there's nothing left, but Hikari's…" He shook his head, "How am I supposed to get rid of both sides?"

The figure shrugged. "I can't tell you that."

Taichi swallowed. "Am I just a replacement?"

The figure laughed. "Don't let that bother you. You're only a replacement because…because the original failed at his job." He sighed, "But the Solar Digivice is now yours. And just remember Saiba's digivice is the Terran Digivice. The Earth doesn't give off any light, just the sun."

He started to turn but then stopped. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Taichi blinked and shrugged. "Y-yeah, sure."

"When you see Sora, tell her that I know her Crest of Love will glow again soon. And when you see Hikari…"

Taichi crossed his arms and snorted. "I'm sure I'm thinking the same thing"

The figure continued. "Tell her that I'm sorry."

Taichi's arms dropped, as did his mouth. "What the hell do _you_ have to be sorry about?"

"Light and Darkness aren't the only forces in this world," he said, turning around, "Somedays you're gonna understand that." The figure continued walking away until he stopped again. He turned, throwing an object into Taichi's hands. It was a pair of blue goggles. "You could use a pair of those."

Taichi stared at the eye-wear as light filled his vision.

* * *

A spark of light shone through the darkness, pushing it back like an opening clamshell. The Digital Knights, once more able to see, gasped at the sight of their leader, eyes closed, holding the shining digivice in his hand, a yellow cape with a thick collar around his neck, a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"What?" Junpei gasped, "What the hell?"

Ai blinked. "H-he looks like the other Taichi when…"

"Yes," Ken nodded, "It looks like he's accepted himself as the savior."

Catherine leaned over to Floramon. "You are still recording, _oui?"_

Her partner nodded. "I'm not missing this for anything."

Above them, Hackmon whispered. "Well, this is a surprise."

Neo stared at his opponent, clutching his digivice tight, Arkadimon waiting at his side. Silence filled the air, breaths held, so quiet a pin would drop.

And then Taichi's eyes snapped open. Neo screamed and threw down his arm, dark light blasting from the screen of the Terran Digivice, Arkadimon screeched and launched at the Knights. "You are mine, Saiba," Hikari said, "My darkness will flow through you!"

Aero V-dramon shot to engage Arkadimon while Taichi held up the Solar Digivice, bright light pulsing from the screen. Both humans screamed as the energy from their digivices met in a psychedelic explosion of light and dark.

 **To be continued…**

 _Next:_

 _Chapter 20: Taichi vs. Neo._

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	20. Taichi vs Neo Sun vs Earth

Your reviews:

Birdboy: Thanks for the read and glad you're enjoying it.

Angelfish369: I was a little worried about how that scene would be received, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Warriorseadra: Arkadimon is currently at the Perfect/Fully Evolved level. Catherine and Floramon knew they were outmatched with the numerous Fully Evolveds around them. She'll interact with the main characters a few more times, but her and Floramon's roles are mainly the narrators, linking chapters and providing other expository information.

leonardo1123581321: Taichi's acceptance and how he acts as the savior, is going to cause conflicts with the other Knights. The Sage's identity will be revealed at some point. As to who, or what, the Hooded Figure is, well, that's a little ambiguous right now.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Taichi questioned Hikari about her motives, revealing her plan to destroy the Digital World. The Digital Knights and Soldiers joined together at the base of the mountain, with Chika handing Koromon off to Ai. The Knights broke into the cavern within the mountain while the Army battled the Dead Warriors outside. Neo's Arkadimon Perfect quickly gained the upper hand, with Neo blasting Taichi with energy from his digivice. Taichi was brought into the Solar Digivice, where a hooded figure explained that Taichi was denying himself as the savior because of unresolved issues with his own stillborn sister. Once he accepted his role, he reappeared. Floramon and I are here as well, and we are determined to transmit this pivotal battle.**

A spark of light shone through the darkness, pushing it back like an opening clamshell. The Digital Knights, once more able to see, gasped at the sight of their leader, eyes closed, holding the shining digivice in his hand, a yellow cape with a thick collar around his neck, a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"What?" Junpei gasped, "What the hell?"

Ai blinked. "H-he looks like the other Taichi when…"

"Yes," Ken nodded, "It looks like he's accepted himself as the savior."

Catherine leaned over to Floramon. "You are still recording, _oui?"_

Her partner nodded. "I'm not missing this for anything."

Above them, Hackmon whispered. "Well, this is a surprise."

Neo stared at his opponent, clutching his digivice tight, Arkadimon waiting at his side. Silence filled the air, breaths held, so quiet a pin would drop.

And then Taichi's eyes snapped open. Neo screamed and threw down his arm, dark light blasting from the screen of the Terran Digivice, Arkadimon screeched and launched at the Knights. "You are mine, Saiba," Hikari said, "My darkness will flow through you!"

Aero V-dramon shot to engage Arkadimon while Taichi held up the Solar Digivice, bright light pulsing from the screen. Both humans screamed as the energy from their digivices met in a psychedelic explosion of light and dark.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Taichi vs. Neo: Sun vs Earth**

Daisuke shouted out orders to his soldiers as they held their own against the warriors from the Dead Kingdom. The spears from Paildramon's gauntlets blocked Karatenmon's swords. General Takenouchi and the bird man had darted from within the mountain cavern, almost slicing the dragon man from behind. Daisuke shouted to him at the last second, saving him from a skewering.

The general looked over his shoulder to the hole in the mountain made by TankDramon as they traveled inside. "What's going on in there?"

Sora answered. "Lady Hikari is getting ready to come back into this world."

He hissed, squeezing his fist shut. "Paildramon, we've got to get in there."

"I'm trying," his partner replied as he blocked another slash from Karatenmon. He planted his foot into the bird man's chest. She jumped back, unleashing her Ballistic Feathers. Paildramon threw up his arms to shield his face and then fired off a quick Desperado Blaster. Karatenmon cried out as the bullets ripped across her body.

Daisuke grinned, but then called out to his partner. "Watch out!"

Paildramon ducked in time to avoid Andromon's missiles. "Take his head off!" Hirokazu screamed.

Andromon swung his hand for a chop, but Paildramon knocked it aside, swinging his other fist into the cyborg's head. Andromon growled and readied for another attack when he was struck from behind by a blast of energy. "Static Force!"

"Yeah!" Miyako cheered, "We've got him, General."

Hirokazu snarled. "Stupid bitch!"

Miyako's eyes turned red. "I'm gonna kill you! Get him, Silphymon!"

As the birdman battled the cyborg, Scorpiomon's tail jabbed Wisemon while he hovered on his large book, Lillymon avoided Megaseadramon's Thunder Javelin, while Yatagaramon's claws were blocked by Mistymon's sword.

A cry brought his attention back to Paildramon's battle. Esgrima spears met Irataka Swords in a clash of sparks. "Come on!" Daisuke shouted, "We need to end this now!"

"Sorry," his partner huffed, pushing back Karatenmon, "I'll pick up the pace!"

"Just give up," Sora said, "Do it now and things'll be easier on you."

Daisuke was almost tempted to believe it; her eyes almost looked like she was regretful. When they had fought before, they were so cold, but now…

Karatenmon's jabs pressed Paildramon up against a boulder at the base of the mountain. She swung down with her swords, but the dragon caught them in his crossed spears. His knee smashed into her stomach, the impact sending her back. Paildramon did not allow her time to counterattack, as he grabbed her head and swung her through the large rock. He once again blocked her swords with his Esgrima spears, but the force of both impacts knocked the blades from her hands. "Do it now!" Daisuke cried.

"Desperado Blaster!" he screamed, unleashing his full magazine of bullets at close range. Karatenmon screamed as she fell unmoving to the ground.

Sora gritted her teeth while Hirokazu laughed. "Don't worry General, we can handle this." His smirk turned into a gasp as Paildramon knocked into Andormon from behind, leaving him open for an Astral Laser from Silphymon. With two virus-turned digimon down, the rest fell with ease, regressing back to their Child forms.

"What now?" Iori asked, eying the Dead Warriors.

Daisuke stepped forward with Paildramon behind him. "You're all under arrest."

"That's right!" Miyako grinned, "We've got you…now…" Her voice failed as Silphymon glowed before shrinking to a small ball of pink fur. "Oh crap!"

The other Digital Soldiers watched in horror as their own partners returned to their Baby levels, all save Paildramon. "We're out of energy!" Chika gasped, clenching the Tag in her hand.

Sora knocked Daisuke aside and hoisted Piyomon into her arms. "Retreat now!"

"What about Lord Saiba?" Sigma questioned, lifting a Kudamon in his arm

"We'll worry about him later," she snapped, "If he succeeds, Lady Hikari will be here shortly."

Paildramon watched them disappear in the distance. "Should I go after them?"

"Let them go," Daisuke said as he turned to the large hole into the mountain side, "We need to get in there now!"

* * *

Taichi held his Solar Digivice as it blasted out white light to meet the black light from Neo's own Holy Digivice. Above them, Aero V-dramon's fists swung at Arkadimon Perfect.

"Magnum Punch!"

"Dot Matrix!"

Aero V-dramon twisted aside to avoid Arkadimon's attack, his fist continuing on its path to knock into the demon's face. Arkadimon swung with his fists, Aero V-dramon shifted, grabbed the demon's arm and cracked it over his knee. The other whipped around and slashed a chunk of skin from the dragon man's hide.

Aero V-dramon knocked his head into Arakadimon. The gray Digimon shrieked and flung open his arms. The dragon spewed an arrow-shaped energy blast from his mouth. "V-breath Arrow!" Arkadimon hissed as the energy struck his chest, but he countered by slamming both of his hands into the dragon man's head.

"That's the best you can do?" Neo laughed.

Taichi snarled as he clenched his digivice, "We're just getting started!"

"You can't beat me and you know it! Even your so-called friends know it!"

Taichi's eyes looked over his shoulder at the other Digital Knights. "You can do it, Taichi-Oniichan!" Ai cried, "We know you can!"

Junpei smirked. "Do it, boss!"

"Kick his ass!" Ruki cried.

Toma and Ken and the Digimon nodded in agreement.

Aero V-dramon screamed as Arkadimon sucker punched him from behind. The Holy Digivices were supposed to amplify a Chosen's power, right? Maybe if he could figure out how this damn thing worked he could over power his partner, blast Arkadimon and Neo away and save the others.

Neo laughed as his Holy Digivice glowed with dark light. "You're so quiet. Tailmon got your tongue?"

"Your jokes are just as bad as they always were!" Taichi snapped back.

That statement brought a memory to his mind…

 _Ten-year-old Taichi followed his new friend Rei into her apartment. "Oniichan!" she called._

 _A boy a few years older than Taichi emerged from a room further within the apartment. "Hey, Rei." His eyes focused on Taichi, "Who's this?"_

 _"My new friend," she smiled, "He's into Digimon too."_

 _The boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? My name's Neo." He shrugged, "Mom and Dad named me that because they knew right away I was number 1."_

 _Rei rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to that."_

Neo sneered, "And you're still just as full of yourself! You haven't changed at all! You still just rush into things without thinking, don't you?"

Taichi winced as another memory came to mind.

 _Taichi stared at the Virtual Pet in his hand, mouth open, heart beating a cold chill in his chest. He stared at the boy across the table. "Come on, pay up."_

 _The bushy-haired boy tried to swallow despite his dry throat. He counted the yen in his pocket; all his birthday money… "Um…"_

 _"Don't even think about backing out!" the other boy snapped, "We made a wager and you lost!"_

 _"Hold it!" another voice snapped. Taichi whipped his head around to see Rei rushing back to the small table in the park. Neo was with her. "I ran to get him," she whispered to Taichi, "Are you mad?"_

 _He was embarrassed and humiliated. Neo sat down at the table and removed his own v-pet device. He motioned to Taichi. "I'll double whatever his wager is."_

 _The boy smirked. "His wager was five thousand yen."_

 _Neo gasped and eyed Taichi. He turned back and nodded. "All right, let's go."_

 _Taichi winced, but his apprehension vanished as his jaw dropped. Neo won the virtual tournament in what seemed like the flash of an eye. The other boy shook his head while gripping his virtual pet. "B-but I can't give away that much money! My parents will kill me!"_

 _Neo shrugged, a smirk on his face, "Don't make bets you can't keep."_

 _After the boy left in tears, Rei hugged her brother. "You're the best, Oniichan."_

 _He smiled at his sister, but turned on Taichi. "I could have handled it," Taichi said, "Asked him for a rematch or something."_

 _"If you lost the first time, what would have changed?" Neo snapped, "The next time you're really gonna get your ass kicked." He smirked, "Probably wouldn't hurt you too much, since that's where your brain is."_

 _Rei giggled, but Taichi's face turned red. "That was a Greymon you used, right?"_

 _He nodded and Rei hugged him again. "Yeah, it evolved on my birthday, right?"_

 _"Yup," Neo nodded, a strange gleam in his eye as he counted the other boy's yen, his tongue sliding over his grinning lips._

Taichi gritted his teeth, and clenched the Solar Digivice. "Neo, please, we used to be friends."

"Yeah, used to!" he screamed as the black energy intensified, the crackle in the air grew louder. The Digital Knights screamed from behind him. Neo continued screaming, "Before you took Rei from me!"

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident?!" Taichi screamed, "Think about what you're doing! Would Rei want you to do this?"

Neo's face was still sneering, but Taichi saw something in his eyes. Maybe it was only a reflection of the kaleidoscope of light and dark exploding around them, but something was there.

"Don't listen to him," the large image of Hikari said, "Remember what he's done, remember the pain he's caused."

Neo screamed, the Terran Digivice pulsed with dark light and Arkadimon roared.

"She's using you!" Taichi cried as own light pulsed back. Aero V-dramon

"I don't care!" Neo screamed back, "I'll wipe this world clean! Destroy everything, let Lady Hikari remake the world in her own image and I'll laugh as I force you to watch!"

"What would Rei think of all that?"

"She's not here, is she?" he screamed, "I'll make you pay for her!"

* * *

Ai gasped and ran for Taichi, but Toma pulled her back. "Let me go!" she screamed, "Taichi-Oniichan needs us!"

Toma motioned to the Baby Digimon at their feet. "They're in no condition to fight."

"Besides," Ruki said, her blue eyes hard, "This is Taichi's battle."

* * *

Catherine swallowed, "Are we…?"

"Yeah," Floramon interrupted, her video camera steady on her shoulders, "We're transmitting live."

* * *

Across the Digital World, every television was tuned to Catherine and Floramon's video feed. Nene's fingers held tight to Zenjirou's shoulders. Jyou joined his patients in his waiting room, while the Chosen Masters watched through the monitor in their throne room.

Gabumon looked to his partner. "Yamato?"

The others were looking at him as well. "Do you think he can win?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Yamato said.

"The Digital World will be over if he doesn't," Koushiro added.

"But what happens if he does?" Yamato countered, "He's still dangerous off on his own like that."

"We can worry about that later," Takeru said.

"Yeah," Patamon added, "If the Dead Princess is freed, everything's in danger."

Yamato turned back to the monitor and swallowed. "Taichi…"

* * *

Dragon fist met demon claw while Taichi and Neo's digivices continued to battle with light and darkness.

"Magnum Punch!" Aero V-dramon cried.

"Freeze Tentacles!" Arkadimon screeched.

The tentacle struck the dragon's chest, but his punch continued on its path, knocking into the demon's head. Arkadimon pinned Aero V-dramon's arms to his side and bashed his head into his opponent. The dragon cried out but kneed the demon in the chest. Arkadimon's claws digging deeper into the dragon's arms.

"V-Breath Arrow!"

Arkadimon grunted as he shot back. Aero V-dramon darted forward, ramming his horn into the gray digimon's arm. Arkadimon's other claw swooped around and knocked the dragon free, but he countered by grabbing the demon's wrist and throwing him into the wall. Arkadimon shot from the hole and knocked Aero V-dramon to the ground.

Taichi gritted his teeth as his partner resumed his battle. Aero V-dramon and Arkadimon continued swinging fists in the air. Both Digimon were even; this could go on forever. Aero V-dramon needed to get the upper hand. Arkadimon was fast for his size, far faster than Aero V-dramon. Even the dragon's list of attacks were useless if he could not hit his target!

Hikari growled through the holographic image. "Saiba, you can't overpower him! I will give you more of my power." Her eyes glowed, "Destroy him, Saiba! Kill him and complete your mission! Free me from the Dark Ocean!"

Neo screamed and the darkness pulsing from his Terran Digivice grew thicker, like a black smog. Arkadimon erupted into a barrage of quick punches, putting Aero V-dramon on the defensive. "Taichi!" the Digital Knights called from behind him.

The Holy Digivices were supposed to multiply a Chosen's power, but Neo's own darkness was already being multiplied by Hikari's power. What was Taichi supposed to…

He gasped, eyes turning to the glowing ball of light in the wall. The Light Wellspring! How the hell was he supposed to tap into it? Could he run over there and…?

Then he felt it, an intense feeling coming from the Wellspring! It felt like standing in the sun on a hot day, but he could feel the Light energy. He focused on that feeling, tried to will it to come to him, and it obeyed.

Toma gasped. "The Wellspring!"

Tendrils grew from the swirling ball of light; twisting and flowing towards Taichi. "It's rescuing him?" Ken questioned.

Ai shook her head. "It's obeying him!"

Hikari screamed. "Saiba! Kill him now!"

Neo screamed, the Terran Digivice blasting out more dark light. Arkadimon punched Aero V-dramon hard enough for the dragon man to spit blood. "You think you can beat me?" Neo shouted, "You think the Digital World will accept you? You're just a copy, a back-up plan!"

The tendrils of light whipped around Taichi in a whirlwind before pulling into the Solar Digivice. "Maybe," he said, "But I'm the Savior of the Digital World!"

The holy device exploded like a star going nova. "Aero V-dramon!" Taichi cried.

His partner screamed." Magnum Punch!"

His glowing fist knocked into Arkadimon's chest. The demon groaned; the dragon man grabbed his gray arm and flung him into the base of the stone dais. Aero V-dramon's wings glowed red with heat, and a blast of energy shot from both in a v shape, striking Arkadimon and ripping through the bottom of the dais. Neo screamed as the platform disintegrated beneath him, trapping him and his partner beneath the rubble.

The Solar Digivice exploded in a supernova, pushing back the darkness, filling the cavern with light. Hikari screamed. "No! The light! I can't stand it!" She flung down her arms, and the holographic transmission flickered into nothingness.

Aero V-dramon descended to the ground and regressed to Koromon. Taichi grinned at his partner, and then his eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the ground.

* * *

The Digital Knights raced to their leader. Ai dropped to her knees next to his head. "Taichi-Oniichan!"

Ken placed his fingers on Taichi's wrist. "He's fine."

Ruki rolled her eyes. "What a wimp, I can't believe he fainted again!"

"He's no wimp!" Koromon protested.

Ruki's Pokomon chirped. "It's hard for her to admit she's impressed."

The orange-haired girl blushed. Ai smiled at the exchange, but then glanced at the remains of the holographic projector. Even though just a transmission, Hikari was strong enough to destroy the device. She frowned. "It's so sad."

"What is?" her Yaamon asked.

"Hikari," Ai replied, "She was the light and now she can't even tolerate it."

Ken placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Everyone has light and darkness in them, but she…" He sighed, "She gave into that darkness, let it eclipse her light."

Junpei hoisted Taichi onto his back. "Let's go before…"

His voice failed as the Digital Army officers stepped into the cavern. "Where's Saiba?" Daisuke demanded.

Ruki pointed to the pile of rubble. "Taking a little rest."

Iori turned to Daisuke. "Sir, we have the chance to arrest them."

Junpei snarled. "Are you fucking serious? Taichi just saved all of you from being slaves or something of the Dead Princess!" He frowned at Iori, "I thought you'd learned something back at the capitol building."

Iori's voice was flat. "We are still officers in the Digital Army. We still have our orders."

Chika stepped up beside Daisuke. "Sir," she whispered, motioning over her shoulder. The officers turned to see Catherine and Floramon approaching, the plant digimon's camera pointed at them. Iori raced over and shoved his hand over the device. "Shut it off now!"

Ruki glanced at the Knight digimon at their Baby levels, and then at the Army digimon at Child level, save for Paildramon. How could Motomiya keep his partner at that form?

Her fingers curled, a growl in her throat. What the hell were they supposed to do? Paildramon would just sneeze at Pokomon's poisonous gas attack. She swore under her breath. "Ruki," Toma said in a low voice, "We're outmatched."

She screamed, punching her fist into the rock wall. "Damn it!"

* * *

Chika watched the Knights as they were escorted through the hole in the wall. "Sir?" she asked, "What are we going to do about the citizens?"

Daisuke frowned. "Let's get the city back in order first." He looked at the pile of debris. Neo's moans echoed in the large cavern. "Get him out of that."

* * *

Hikari hissed as her black nails curled around the arm rest of her throne. The door swung open and BlackTailmon ran inside with a teenage boy trailing behind. "I got Kenta."

The boy bowed. "Lady Hikari, how can I help?"

The Dead Princess lifted her head, eyes glowing black. "Time for Plan C."

* * *

Mimi was all smiles as she turned to her fellow Chosen Masters. "Well, we're safe at least."

"For a little while," Yamato frowned.

She huffed. "Why can't you just be happy?"

"Yagami's still dangerous," he said.

Takeru nodded, "Daisuke's got them in custody now."

His older brother sighed. "Yeah, but I won't be…" He turned to Mimi, " _Happy_ until he's here in our hands."

* * *

Within a tavern in another Digital World village, a group of Chosen watched Catherine's news feed until Iori cut it off. A teenage boy stood from the table. "He said he was the savior."

A girl waved her off. "Those are just rumors."

The boy threw her hand to the television. "But we just saw it! He said so himself. And you all heard of Taichi Yagami, how he disappeared years ago, but that was him! He's come back to save us all!" He threw his fists into the air, "Taichi! Taichi! Taichi!"

The others in the tavern grinned. "Taichi! Taichi! Taichi!"

To be continued…

 _Next: Once again prisoners of the Digital Army, the Knights are transported across the ocean with Neo. What will happen when the Dead Warriors come to free their leader?_

 _Chapter 21: Attack on the Minerva_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	21. Attack on the Minerva

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The Digital Army was able to overpower the Dead Warriors, finally driving them off from The City. Taichi, finally accepting himself as the savior, was able to unlock the Solar Digivice and defeated Neo in a massive battle. The Digital Army, however, complied with their orders and arrested the Digital Knights.**

After being scattered through the city, the remaining Digital Soldiers regrouped and were able to take care of the remaining digimon turned by the Dead Warriors. Some Modem citizens tried to organize a rebellion against the occupiers, but reinforcements arrived from the main continent within a few days. The rebellion had been silenced before it had a chance.

Miyako paced the floor of their office in the Capital Building. "Miyako," Hawkmon said, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Michael spoke from where he was seated on the floor with his hands folded in his lap. "What's the problem?"

Iori answered, "You're not technically in the military, so you wouldn't know, but the is second only in strength to General Motomiya."

Armadimon shivered. "And he runs basic training for a reason."

Miyako pouted. "You're lucky you're staying here."

Iori shook his head. "We've got to maintain order. It could be a while before we get back to the mainland."

The purple-haired girl shivered. "Alone with Lt. General Minamoto? We might not _make_ it to the mainland."

"I'm going with you too," Michael said, "We'll watch out for you."

She turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes. "What?"

He tried to hide his red cheeks. "Um, I mean…"

The door opened and Daisuke entered. The soldiers jumped to attention. "Sir!"

He nodded and stepped aside to introduce a boy with black hair hidden beneath a bandanna. "This is Lt. General Koji Minamoto and his Terriermon partner."

The human and digimon returned the salutes and studied Miyako and Michael. "You're the two coming with me?"

They nodded.

"Then get ready to leave. The Minerva is set to head out at 1200 hours, once we transfer the prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Hawkmon asked.

"That's right," he said, "We're taking the Digital Knights and Neo Saiba to Diode Matrix Prison."

* * *

The Digital Knights had been confined to the Capital Building since the battle with Neo. Taichi had ordered his team to cooperate, because, as he said, "We don't have a way back to the mainland, right?"

The bushy-haired boy looked out the windows at the carpenters and masons already at work replacing the buildings that lay in rubble in the streets. "I wished I could have seen it before."

Ai nodded at his side. "It really was beautiful."

"They promised it they'd rebuild it," a voice said from behind them, "But they've already lied to us."

The girl frowned. "I wish you were coming too."

Benjamin gave a sad smile. "With the Sage gone, my place is here with my people." He pulled a cd from the pocket of his robe and handed it to Ai. His voice lowered, even though they were alone in the room. "This is a copy of the Sage's library."

She held the object like it were made of gold. "But the library was destroyed."

Benjamin grinned and glanced at Taichi. "There's always a backup in the Digital World."

Taichi studied the young man again. He did not meet Benjamin until a week after the Knights were imprisoned, but could not stop staring at his robe, the same robe the figure in his mind wore. When he asked, all Benjamin said was, "Maybe that was for your eyes alone."

Taichi cleared his throat. "And you don't have any idea where the Sage is?"

Benjamin's voice lowered again. "Not for certain," He tapped the cd,"but I gave a list of possibilities."

The door creaked opened and Ai shoved the cd into the front pocket of her dress. "General," Taichi sneered.

Daisuke motioned with his hand. "It's, time to go."

Ai hugged Benjamin and Taichi felt a slight ache in his heart. "I'll miss you so much!"

"You have a bigger destiny," he replied. He then turned to Taichi. "And good luck to you. You have the fate of the Digital World in your hands."

Taichi smiled and nodded. "No worries, I'm the Savior, right?"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Attack on the Minerva**

Taichi frowned as he stepped through the door and into a room as narrow as a hallway. "You're kidding, right?"

The boy with the blue bandanna raised his eyebrow. "You're prisoners," Lt. General Koji Minamoto said, "We only use the executive cabins for dignitaries."

Junpei snickered as he stepped into through the door adjacent to Taichi's. He glared and the larger boy fell silent.

Agumon rushed past Taichi's legs and jumped into the top bunk. "It's still better then sleeping on the floor in the engine room."

Ken addressed the officer. "Are we going to be confined to the quarters the entire trip?"

Koji crossed his arms. "If it were up to me, I'd throw you all in the brig right now!" He frowned, "But you did stop Neo Sabia."

"Speaking of which…" Taichi begin.

"He's downstairs," Koji replied, "Under heavy guard." He turned to Ken. "And you'll be let out for a few hours a day, General Motomiya's orders, but one at a time. We're not going to risk you talking to each other to plan an escape." He turned to Ruki and Renamon, "And we'll be making sure you don't use your teleportation technique."

Renamon was silent but Ruki stared back, her eyes red. "Trust me, if we did, you'd never know." She turned to Taichi, venom dripping in her words, "But we're under orders too."

"We're on a boat filled with army officers in the middle of the ocean," Taichi snapped back, "We're really outnumbered."

Junpei shrugged. "The food's probably better than the scraps we had on the way down."

"Hell yeah!" Agumon cried from his cabin.

Taichi grinned and gave a shrug. "We're stuck as guests of the Chosen Masters for the next few days, so just relax."

Ruki only turned and followed Renamon into her cabin.

Ai spoke, "Taichi-oniichan, what are we gonna do when we get back to the mainland?"

He turned to Koji. "That's when we're gonna escape."

* * *

V-mon found his partner at the balcony outside his office, watching the crew of Golemons drop stone blocks into place while Woodmons threw wooden paneling on top of completed buildings. "You didn't want to see them off?"

Daisuke turned to him. "Oh, hey. I had some stuff to do here. Koji'll get them back."

The blue digimon raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't the reason you arrested them so you'd get a chance to talk to Taichi alone?"

He frowned. "Yeah, well, that didn't happen, did it? Once we get things more in order here, we'll get a chance."

V-mon crossed his arms. "You really think they won't escape again?"

Daisuke smirked. "Koji's no pushover. He's got one of those Tags from Lord Izumi. He'll give them a run for their money."

* * *

The red-headed teen twisted her head and peered into the darkness in the wilderness of Modem. "Sora?" Piyomon questioned.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Hirokazu sneered. "We've been jumping at every damn shadow since running from the City. When are we going back?"

Sora stared at her, her brown eyes reflecting the night sky. "Do you want to go back to the Dark Ocean and tell her what happened?"

He shivered and turned to Sigma. "Get that thing ready!"

The masked boy dropped the curved pieces of silver metal and attached them into a circle. He pressed a series of buttons and the device flickered to life, but rather than the Dead Princess, an image of a teenage boy in black robes greeted them.

Sora gasped. "Kenta?"

He gave a slight bow. "Hey. Her highness is still recovering from Yagami and Neo's battle."

Did he mean when Taichi's Solar Digivice exploded like that? It hurt Princess Hikari that much?

"Where is Saiba?" he asked.

"A prisoner of the Digital Army," Sora answered.

Kenta exhaled. "She won't be happy with that. We still need him. Do you have any digimon left from the invasion?"

Sora nodded. "We kept a few Deep Savers near the coast to handle Army reinforcements."

The dark priest nodded. "All right. Get him back, and I'll give you as much time as I can before telling her."

Sora nodded and the image cut out. Mari's Palmon gave a bemused smile. "That was actually down-right nice of him."

Hirokazu sneered. "He's worried about Princess Hikari shooting the messenger."

Sora swallowed. "What ship is he on?"

"The _Minerva_ ," Sigma answered, "Leaving for the mainland today."

She nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Taichi leaned on the rails of the _Minerva_ , watching the horizon bounced up and down. "How can you do that?" Agumon asked, "I feel like I'm gonna puke."

The bushy-haired boy turned to his partner, whose claws were clutching his stomach. "If you didn't pig out like usual…"

He belched. "I'm a growing Digimon."

Taichi rolled his eyes and spotted Ruki and Renamon watching the scenery beside him. Despite Koji's earlier command, once it was clear the Knights were not going to cause any trouble, he allowed them to mingle on deck two at a time. Taichi looked over his shoulder; Michael, who was assigned to watch him, was busy talking to Miyako, Ruki's babysitter. Iori and Chika stayed behind in Modem with Daisuke.

The bushy-haired boy cleared his throat. "We need to figure out what we're gonna do once we get back to the mainland."

Ruki kept staring at the horizon. "You mean how we're gonna escape or what we're gonna do to save the Digital World?"

He frowned. "Both." He ran a hand through his hair. "Hikari's the major threat, but we can't ignore the Chosen Masters either. Should we go after them first and get the help of the Digital Army"

"Does any of the prophecies or whatever mention you being the rightful king of the Digital World or something?"

He blinked. "No, no I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that."

"Then why the hell would they listen to you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Hell, I'm not even sure why _I'm_ listening to you."

"You would just have a rebellion to deal with," Renamon added, "Quite possibly, more than one."

Taichi frowned. "Okay, fine, so I need to get into the Dark Ocean again."

"How did you get there the first time?" Ruki questioned.

How did he get there? He searched his memories; right after he entered the Digital World he was attacked by Miyako and Iori, then he met V-dramon, then they ran into the forest…

"It was a rock in the middle of the forest!" he said, "That was the entrance gate to the Dark Ocean."

"What forest?"

He paled. "Um…" He turned to Agumon, who only shrugged.

Ruki rolled her eyes. "We were running from those two Digital Soldiers!" he protested.

The orange-haired girl muttered, "Stupid Goggle-head."

Taichi blinked. "What did you just call me?"

Red flashed through her pale cheeks for a moment. "Nothing."

"We need to find the entrance gate," Renamon said, "Who would know the location?"

"The Chosen Masters?" Agumon suggested.

He stared at his partner and then back out to sea. How would they get that information? Would they be able to access some kind of mainframe from whatever prison they were supposed to be sent to? "That's not a bad idea," he said in a low voice, "And we won't have to worry about sneaking into some Digital Army base."

"Yeah," Ruki frowned, "But what then? I'm not saying I'm scared or anything, but if the Dead Princess really is as strong as she seems…"

He flashed a grin and shrugged. "No sweat. I'm the savior, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. How are we gonna get back out again and how are we gonna let the others know?"

Ruki and Renamon had been the only two Digital Knights, aside from Agumon, that Taichi had been allowed to see. From bits of information, he guessed that Junpei and Ken and Toma and Ai had been the other pairs.

It had not been all bad. Ruki stayed quiet while he spoke, and offered what advice she could. Despite her glare that could still freeze blood solid, she was not the same ice queen that he had met weeks ago.

Had he changed? He did not feel any different, but would he really know that? Images filled his mind of Princess Hikari and his sister, his real sister, and then flashes of his battle with Neo.

He swallowed. "Hey, Ruki…"

She turned, and his voice caught in his throat. It was strange, but she reminded him of Sora. Not just the hair color. Ruki's eyes were fierce, cold, but every now and then, he caught a glimpse of some warmth there. Sora's eyes alternated between compassion and determination, but there was a strength hidden behind them.

Shouting brought their attention to Michael and the girl. She was marching towards them with the boy rubbing his cheek. "Time's up!" she barked.

The orange-haired girl shrugged. "Later, Yagami."

As they departed, Taichi turned back to the horizon. "You thinking about someone?" Agumon asked.

He blinked. "What?"

"Your cheeks are red again."

"N-no they're not."

He grinned. "Sora?"

"S-shut up!"

Michael walked up to them, still rubbing his face. Taichi gave a slight smile. "Girls are crazy, huh?"

The priest nodded. "Yeah." He motioned with his head, "Time to go."

Taichi paused. "Neo's here too, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Could I see him?"

He hesitated. "Um, yeah, I guess. I wasn't told that you couldn't."

Agumon trailed behind his partner. "Taichi?"

The human did not answer. He followed the priest into the depths of the ship and into a long hall with rows of metal doors on both sides. Michael pointed to the first door. Taichi swallowed and peered into the small glass window. Neo was sitting on the bunk with his eyes closed. A pink creature was curled up at his side. Taichi hesitated and then knocked.

Neo opened his eyes and a sneer flowed over his mouth. "Come to gloat?"

"No, I just…" Why had he come here?

"Yeah," he snickered, "Why would you? You're in the same boat as me, literally." He climbed to his feet and stared through the glass window. Taichi noticed the Terran digivice at his side. Why did he still have that? The same reason the Solar Digivice still hung on his belt; separating a Chosen from their digimon partner would result in death for both; the digivice connected them.

Neo continued, "Or are you gonna spill your plan for escaping?"

"And do what?" Taichi asked, "You're starting to get even stupider if you think we can take all the digimon and humans on this ship. And even if we could, the army would just send other ships to attack us." He smirked, "You'd better get used to prison, you're gonna be there for a long time."

Neo laughed. "I don't think so. I image Lady Hikari's sending the others to free me at any moment." He leaned closer, "I'm still pretty important to your sister."

Taichi's eyes flashed. "She's not my sister! My sister…" He caught himself, but not fast enough.

Neo's eyelids perked. " _Your_ sister? You don't have a…"

Taichi swallowed. "I did, okay? She…she didn't live long after she was born."

For a moment, there was a flash of darkness in Neo's eyes; no, that was not it, it was sadness, it was the expression one friend gives another upon hearing bad news.

But then it was gone, hidden behind evil joy. "That's what Sora meant when she told us about the vision the Bakumon showed you. I really didn't give a shit about it, but…" He frowned, "And you saw Rei too, didn't you?" His eyes darkened, "How dare you see her! After what you did, you don't deserve to see her!"

Taichi kept his stare for another moment before turning to Michael. "I'm ready. Take us back."

* * *

Toma raised his eyebrow as he and Gaomon were brought to a room filled with computer equipment and a large monitor in front of two chairs. "We're not going on deck?" he asked.

The guard shook his head. "Orders from the Lt. General. Someone wants to talk to you."

Before Toma could question more, the guard slammed the door shut with the familiar sound of gears clicking into place. He shrugged. "I guess we'd better sit down."

His partner obeyed and jumped into the smaller chair. "What's going on? Who'd want to talk to us?"

Toma plopped into the other chair and the screen flickered to life with a burst of static, solidifying into the head shot of a young man slightly older than Toma with shoulder-length hair and thick glasses. "Toma!" he grinned.

Toma felt the color drain from his face. "Akihiro? You are here in this world!"

He nodded. "Yes, and so are you. When I first heard about the Digital Knights, I thought the one with the Gaomon sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure until I saw you in that news report."

Toma stared, his fingers curling around the armrests. "You're connected with the Digital Army?"

He beamed. "I work directly under Lord Izumi."

That made sense to Toma. Akihiro had always been attracted to power, whether the class president position, or the honors list as their private school. "So what do you want?"

Akihiro chuckled. "All right, we'll get right down to business. We need to know more about the Solar Digivice, and we want you to get it for us."

Toma laughed. "And why would I do that?"

Akihiro's smile grew. "Because I'm currently caring for someone who's been asking about you for a number of years now. A sickly young girl…"

Toma's heart almost gave out. "R-relena? Relena's here?"

Akihiro only smiled. Toma swallowed. "If you really expected me to believe that Relena's here, then you're gonnna have to prove it."

He sighed. "Would I lie to you? Wait, don't answer that. Okay, stick around, and I'll be sure to offer proof. Later." The screen shut off with another burst of static.

Gaomon swallowed. "Toma? Who was that?"

"Someone I knew back on Earth," he sighed.

"And who's Relena?"

Toma stared at his feet. "My sister."

* * *

After depositing Taichi in his cabin, Michael reported in to Koji. "A sister?" the Lt. General asked, "A real sister?"

"Seems like it," he replied, "It also looks like there's a history between them having to do with Saiba's younger sister, Rei."

"What do you mean a history?" Koji asked.

Michael shrugged. "I got the feeling it was romantic."

Koji raised his eyelids. "I thought Yagami and Makino were a thing."

The Terriermon at his side stared. "Why?"

He shrugged. "The way they talk to each other, I guess." He cocked his head to the side, "You didn't see it?"

Terriermon shook his head. Koji turned to the other soldiers but they all pretended to be focused on their computer terminals. "Look, I…"

A girl with blond hair shouted. "Sir, we've got a blip!"

Koji ran to peer over her shoulder; her monitor displayed a sea of dots. "More than one," he said, "Somebody's coming for us."

"Who do you think it is?" Terriermon asked, "Friends of the Knights or of Saiba?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, "Red alert!"

* * *

Taichi woke when klaxons blasted through his dreams. He tried to leap to his feet only to fall out of his hammock and onto the floor. He jumped up and twisted his head around the small cabin; red lights flashed across his eyes. "Are we under attack?"

"No clue," Agumon said. He jumped onto the small table to look out the porthole. "On second thought…"

Taichi joined him at the small window: large black shapes were getting bigger as they swam closer. He darted across the cabin and banged on the door. "Hey! Hey!"

"Taichi!"

He turned at the cry of his partner in time to see a Gesomon rise from the water and swing down his tentacle.

* * *

Koji and Terriermon were thrown into the wall as the ship lurched onto its side only to be thrown back at the _Minerva_ straightened itself again. The bridge exploded into shouts and cries as the klaxons from the alert mixed with blasts of warning alarms.

"Damage report!" Koji screamed.

"The hull is still intact!" a boy shouted.

"Engine 1 is not operational," another soldier shouted, "Engine 2 is restarting!"

"Send out an SOS now!" Koji demanded.

Another tremor rocked to the ship forward; Gesomon tentacles wrapped around the bow. Humans and digimon landed on deck, led by a teenage girl with orange hair.

"Takenouchi," Miyako sneered.

The girl held up what appeared to be a megaphone. "Hear me!" her voice boomed, "I am Sora Takenouchi of the Dead Kingdom. Hand over Neo Saiba and you will not be harm, resist and we will use force."

Terriermon handed Koji his own megaphone. "I am Koji Minamoto of the Digital Army. Saiba will be taken back to Mainframe and tried for his crimes."

Sora dropped her megaphone and made a motion with her hand. The soldiers braced themselves, watching for her or her Karatenmon to attack. Instead, twin tentacles shot from the water and ripped off the top of the bridge.

While the soldiers remained at their assigned stations, Miyako jumped onto Aquilamon as he flew through the opening, spitting rings of light at Sora. "Blast Laser!"

Karatenmon leaped in front of her partner, shielding them both with crossed swords. Miyako grumbled. "You arrogant little bitch. Aquilamon…"

"Flower Cannon!"

The giant bird darted back, missing Lillymon's attack by inches. Mari hopped from her partner's back onto the remains of an I-beam that once held the ceiling. "This is gonna be easy."

Miyako's eyes burned. "Oh yeah?" She held tight and Aquilamon unleashed a stream of rings into the dark-colored Lillymon.

Sora turned her attention away from the aerial battle to briefly watch the remaining turned Evilmons from Modem battle with the Digital Soldiers. She took a step forward but stopped as Koji and Terriermon jumped onto deck. The digital dog exploded in light, screaming out, "Terriermon evolve to Dobermon!"

Karatenmon braced herself as a dark beam fired from his eyes. "Black Beam!"

The bird woman blocked with her swords and then shot at her prey, blades swinging.

* * *

Taichi pulled himself to his feet, pushing the table off of his head. "What happened?" Agumon asked, climbing to his wobbling feet.

"A Gesomon tentacle hit the ship," Taichi explained. He ran a hand through his hair and checked himself for injuries. His eyes caught sight of his cabin door, swinging as the ship swayed up and down.

He poked his head through the doorway, glancing from side to side; the hall was empty. He released the breath he was holding and darted to the first door on his right. "How are we gonna open it?" Agumon asked, "We don't have the key or anything."

The human shrugged. "Might as well." He turned the knob and the door popped open; it only locked from the inside.

He kicked open the door; Renamon stood in the middle of the cabin, arms raised, claws ready. Taichi's hands flew up. "Woah!"

The fox woman relaxed and Ruki pushed around her. "What the hell's going on?"

"We're under attack. Let's get the other free." He stepped into the cabin and ducked, a wooden stool flying over his head and crashed into the wall. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Ai's eyes blinked. "Oniisan?" She gasped and hugged him, "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Impmon asked.

Taichi stood and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, no worries."

After freeing the other Digital Knights, Junpei asked, "What's the plan?"

Taichi answered, "We're under attack, and I've got a feeling they're after the asshole downstairs."

"The Dead Kingdom then?" Ken asked.

"I think so," Taichi nodded, "If we help the Digital Army, maybe they'll give us some more privileges for good behavior or something."

"We're not escaping?" Junpei gasped, "This is the best chance!"

"We're staying here," Taichi ordered, "We need to get into the Dark Ocean and the Chosen Master must know where the entrance gate is."

Ai protested, "But that might be on Benjamin's disk."

Taichi turned to her. "They let you keep it?"

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "They didn't know that I had it."

"How did you hide it?" Gaomon questioned.

She blushed even more. "Don't ask."

"Wait," Taichi said, "Are you sure it's there or you only _think_ it's there?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't have a chance to look at it."

He nodded. "Then staying their prisoner is still the best way to get into one of their strongholds and get that information. It's easier then breaking inside."

"Then we'll find another way," Junpei protested, "Don't you think it's stupid to willingly be at their mercy, or whatever mercy they have?"

Ken nodded. "I have to agree. If we don't escape now, we might not get another chance. We can find the entrance to the Dark Ocean another way."

Taichi clenched his fists. "My destiny is to save this world. I need to stop Hikari! If the rest of you won't help then me and Agumon'll just do it on our own!"

Ruki's eyes flashed. "On your own? After the shit we went through in Modem in _your_ name, you're just gonna throw us aside?"

Ai stared at him, her eyes wide. "Taichi, I thought we were your friends."

A pang ripped through his heart. What was he doing? He grinned and rubbed the top of Ai's head. "Yeah, you are my friends, kiddo." He nodded, "All right, Ruki, Junpei and Ken, go and find some kind of life boat or something. Since the ship isn't sinking, I don't think they'll miss it, but if the soldiers are in trouble, help them, got it?"

They nodded.

"The rest of us need to make sure Neo stays where he is. Get the lifeboat and wait for us."

"What if you're in trouble?" Ruki asked.

"Use your best judgement," he said. He flashed a smile. "I trust you."

Ruki turned to hide her reddened cheeks. "Let's go."

Taichi led his small group into the depths of the ship without encountering any soldiers. Were they all fighting? "How many enemies soldiers are out there?"

Agumon sniffed the air. "I think there were soldiers here."

"Yes, I smell that too," Gaomon nodded.

Impmon frowned. "You're lucky you have great noses. I can't smell anything."

Taichi was going to ask what they were smelling, but he got his answer as he approached the hall Michael had brought him to earlier. Littered along the floor were bodies of human soldiers, obvious red marks on their necks. There were soldiers down here; they must have gone to protect the high level prisoner but…

He was about to order Toma to take Ai when voices echoed around the corner. He charged into the prisoner hallway; a masked boy with a Wisemon stood before Neo's cell door.

"Sigma!" Toma gasped.

Neo's face appeared in the window of the door. "Welcome to the party!" he laughed, "Sigma, get us out of here!"

Without a word, the boy slammed his fist against the electronic lock and the door flew open. Arkadimon Child through the opening, flashing into his Fully Evolved form. Agumon jumped in front of Taichi as the Solar Digivice activated.

"Agumon super evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

The demon slammed into the dragon man, knocking them both through the wall and into the night air. Impmon evolved to Witchmon and hoisted Ai and Taichi onto her broomstick. Gaomon evolved to Gaogamon and Toma leapt onto his back.

"You're okay?" Ai asked.

"No sweat," the blue said and he dove into the water, "I swim doggie style."

Neo and Sigma hopped onto Wisemon's book. "Go!" Ai cried.

Witchmon shot through the opening before Wisemon plowed through. The bottom of the hole grew larger as the crack snaked down the side below the surface. The sea pressure pushed the metal inwards, the water gushing inside with a roar.

* * *

Koji screamed to be heard over the sounds of battle exploding around him. "Doberman, keep at it!"

His partner thrust his head forward, a loud roar escaping from his mouth. "Grey Noise!"

Karatenmon pushed past the blasting soundwaves and swung open her wings. "Ballistic Feather!" Dobermon ceased his attack and jumped back, the razor feathers striking the deck like kunai, before propelling into the air, jaw clamping down on the bird man's arm.

Karatenmon dropped to the deck, knee pressing Dobermon into the wooden floor. Koji growled, hand resting on the Tag in his pocket before it erupted in light.

"Dobermon evolve to Cerberumon!"

He twisted his head and spewed out a stream of green fire into Karatenmon. She flipped backwards and landed next to her partner. Sora scowled. "So you have one of those things too."

Koji nodded. "We were Lord Izumi's first test subject."

Karatenmon did not wait for her partner's command before leaping into battle once more.

Above them, Miykao held tight to Aquilamon as he darted and twisted around Lillymon's attacks. "Anytime you want to use that Tag!" he cried.

"I'm trying!" she cried. Why was that damn thing in her pocket not working? The last two times it just activated. Was it broken or something?

She yelped as her partner twisted, rolling around a Flower Cannon attack. "Why won't you just stay still?" she shouted.

Aquilamon chuckled. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Miyako blinked; was that joke?

Lillymon grinned and licked her lips. "Oh, I'd make it worth your while."

Miyako knocked the back of her partner's head. "What are you doing? Get her!"

She yelped again as the bird twisted, avoiding Lillymon's roundhouse kick. She saw Michael and Seadramon in the water, firing large icicles from his mouth that Gesomon whacked aside with his tentacles. "Deadly Shade!" the squid cried, black ink blasting from his mouth. Michael held tight and Seadramon twisted, but not fast enough, as the thick bile hit the serpent's side. As he cried out, an army of tentacles wrapped around him, yanking him below the surface.

"Michael!" Miyako cried, "Save him!"

Aquilamon dove for the water, only for a vine to whack his side like a blade. "We're not done dancing yet," Lillymon smirked.

From her place on the I-beam, Mari shared her partner's smile. "Running so soon?"

Miyako shifted from the vampire girl to the water. A light burst through the surface and Michael and Megaseadramon emerged. "Yes!" Miyako cheered, a happy feeling filling her chest. Thank Kami the stupid jerk was okay.

The Fully Evolved serpent pulled back his head and fired a bolt of energy from his horn, ripping a hole through the Gesomon's torso and his data vanished into the night.

Miyako turned to Mari. "Now it's your turn. Aquilamon, let's…"

That was when the side of the ship exploded; Arkadimon and Aero V-dramon appeared in the sky, tearing into one another. "They've escaped!

AAAAAA

Koji stared at the battle and then back at Sora. The redhead gave an amused smirk.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers cried from the bridge, "The hull is damaged! We're taking on water!"

"Damn it!" he snapped, "Abandon ship!"

He turned back to Sora again. She gave a slight bow as Karatenmon devolved to Sabirdramon and the Dead Army General leapt onto her back. They departed into the sky.

"Should we go after them?" Miyako asked from her partner's back as Aquilamon dropped from the sky.

He stared at the battle between Aero V-dramon and Arkadimon. How many soldiers did they kill? The _Minerva_ was lost because of them! "Our fellow soldiers need to be rescued." His eyes darkened, "But Yagami will pay for this!"

* * *

The night sky was afire as Aero V-dramon and Arkadimon battled once more. Fist met claw, demonic shrieks met heroic yells. Taichi held tight to Witchmon's broom. "Come on Aero V-dramon! He doesn't have Hikari's power to back him up now!"

Neo shouted from where he stood on Wisemon's giant book. "And you don't have Kami's!"

Toma and Gaogamon bopped in the water. "Help him," the blond boy ordered.

Wisemon twisted on his book and lifted small orbs in his palms. "Then get ready for my Eternal Nirvana."

They braced for the attack, but were instead struck from behind by a blast of fire energy. Sora and Sabirdramon hovered in the night sky. "Lady Hikari's waiting!"

Neo shrugged. "Some other time, Yagami. Arkadimon!"

His partner swung a claw into Aero V-dramon's gut, whipped around behind, grabbed the dragon's arm and flung him into Witchmon, sending the two Digimon and their humans into the water like a stone. Toma clung tight to his partner as Gaogamon dove beneath the surface. "Hang on!"

Arkadimon Fully Evolved regressed to his Child form and landed on Wisemon's book. They turned to leave, but Sigma looked over his shoulder. "General?"

Sora stared at the water for another moment before Sabirdramon followed them into the sky.

Gaogamon reappeared a moment later with the water-logged humans and digimon on his back. Taichi watched the Dead Warriors vanish and he screamed. "Damn it!" He exhaled, "All right, get us out of here."

The wolf nodded and swam across the water to the small lifeboat where the rest of the Digital Knights waited. Taichi kept his eyes on the horizon. _"Neo,_ " he thought, " _I'm gonna meet you again."_

To be continued…

 _Next: A rebellion has arisen in the former mining town of New Havenwood, praising Taichi as the Digital World's savior. When the Digital Army arrives to crush the rebels, the Knights come to their aid, yet a traitor lurks in their midst._

 _Chapter 22: The Assault on New Havenwood_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	22. The Assault on New Havenwood

Your reviews:

 **Warriorseadra** : Thanks for the read and review. You bring up a good point about the water digimon; something that slipped my mind, heh.  
As Mimi's status is higher then Michael's in this fic, they wouldn't really be a match.  
Glad you enjoyed Koji. He'll be getting a little more development in the upcoming chapters.

 **Finalcool720** : Neo's more complicated then he lets on.  
As for Toma, well, you'll have to keep reading.

 **Guest** : Kurata's going to be the cause of a major shakeup to the Digital Knights

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The Digital Knights, along with Neo, were prisoners on the ship** _ **Minerva**_ **under the command of Koji Minamoto. They were attacked by the Dead Kingdom to free Neo. Although he did try to stop Neo from escaping, Taichi joined the Digital Knights and escaped.**

The humans and Digimon screamed in the streets, their cheers rising behind Catherine as she stood on the small balcony. She dusted off her black skirt and nodded at her camera man. "Ready?"

Floramon nodded, focusing the camera on her partner. "Ready."

Catherine smiled and spoke into the microphone. "As you can see behind me, the town of North Havenwood has erupted into a full-on uprising against the Chosen Masters. This city, along with others in the region, was the center of the Chosen Masters' mining operations at the nearby Gul Dutch Mine. Once the ore inside dried up, the city, and the region in general, was largely forgotten by the government. This resentment has been building for years but exploded over the last few days. I've spoken to those in this movement and was told that they believe the long-repeated prophecy of the return of the savior has come true. Down below, they are calling out the name of Taichi Yagami and the Digital Knights. Now this city is the capital of this region, and I have tried to contact the governor, Kouchi Kimura, but he has disappeared from public view since the uprising began. We have been told that we are not in any danger, but as this situation progresses, and more cities in this region join the uprising, things may becoming dangerous. This is Catherine Deneuve, signing off."

Floramon shut down the camera. "Do you think they'll see it?"

Catherine sighed. "We have no other way to contact him, so let us hope so." She turned and stared at the crowd as they threw a girl and her Tentomon partner into the jail; another Chosen Master loyalist. "Come soon Taichi," she thought.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Attack on New Havenwood**

After the _Minerva_ sunk, Ai wanted to return to Modem to help with the resistance there. Since the last report from the Digital Army indicated they were a little over halfway to the Server Continent, Taichi ordered their small lifeboat to continue. When he asked how she felt, Ai stared into the ocean water. "I…I guess I'm okay. Everyone on Modem was either turned into a vampire or killed in the invasion or were leaving for the mainland. The Sage is gone and Makoto…" She sniffled, "That's not my home anymore. My home is with you Taichi-oniichan."

They reached the continent in Ausata, a city of medium size, with residential and commercial areas. They were worried about being recognized from Catherine's news report, but Junpei waved off their concerns. "We're a long way from Mainframe. I'm sure no one at the fringes like here gives a crap."

"What should we do now?" Agumon asked, as they sat in their hotel room after dinner, "Should we head back to Mainframe and Zenjirou's casino?"

"I guess that should be our plan right now," he said, "but after that we need to figure a way into the Dark Ocean."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked.

"I need to save the Digital World, right?" Taichi protested, "After their failure in Modem, I bet they're still recovering. If Hikari wants to get out that much, then she'll find another way. We need to strike now."

Ken swallowed. "Are we sure that you're supposed to defeat Hikari as the savior?" he asked. "I'm not saying she's not a major threat, but maybe there's something more you need to do."

Taichi tapped his finger against the arm rest and turn to Ai. "Is there any more to that prophecy?"

The tween girl shook her head. "Um, Toma and I looked through the cd Benjamin gave me, but no, the prophecy states that the savior will return when the fallen one finds a way out of her prison. Hikari has to be the fallen one and Taichi must have returned when she figured out that she needed to destroy the Chosen Masters' towers."

Agumon raised his claw. "Um, so if Taichi's the savior that returns, does that mean the other Taichi was a savior too?"

The humans and other digimon stared at one another. Taichi blinked, "Um…"

"He's right," Toma gasped, turning to Ai, "Was the other Taichi named a savior?"

She blushed. "Um, yeah, I think he was." She turned to her Impmon, who nodded in agreement.

"So was he told he needed to do anything?" Taichi questioned.

"Um, I don't know," she blushed, "I'll look it up on Benjamin's cd and see if there's any information." She hesitated and then said, "But I think we need to go into the Dark Ocean too. I've been having dreams, visions that I think are coming from Kami."

"Like what?" Ken asked.

"I'm standing in a place I think is the Dark Ocean." She nodded. "We need to go there."

Taichi nodded and in agreement and Ruki spoke from her place in the corner. "Alright fearless leader, lead the way."

He stared at her, seeing a slight smirk in her face. Was she that snarky to everyone or just him? She knew damn well that…

"I don't know where the entrance portal is," he answered, trying to keep his face from burning.

"Not surprising," Ken said, "The Chosen Masters keep that a secret."

"But you met the Dead Princess personally, right?" Wormmon asked, "So you've been to the entrance gate?"

"It was right after I got to this world," he admitted, "I have no idea where that was." He blinked and turned to his partner. "But that's right about where I met you."

Agumon shrugged. "I was just wandering around for a long time. I don't know where I was either."

"Was there anything on that cd?" Taichi asked.

Ai turned to Toma, but he was staring at the setting sun through the window. "Toma!" Gaomon called.

The human blinked. "S-sorry, what?"

"You've been quiet since we escaped the Minerva," Junpei said, "You allright?"

Toma and Gaomon exchanged glances, but the human smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"We're looking for the way into the Dark Ocean," Gaomon said.

Toma's fingers had been dancing across his laptop keyboard. "I've got something from Benjamin's CD. The Priests knew about the Dark Ocean for a very long time. According to them the entrance gate is near the shrine in Innsmouth." He blinked, "That sounds like something I read a while ago. Anyway, it's a city near the sea."

Taichi and Agumon stared at each other. "No, that doesn't sound right. The entrance gate was in the middle of a forest. That much I remember."

Wormmon said, "And I don't think I've ever heard of a city called Innsmouth."

"How long ago did the information on that cd come from?" Ken asked.

Impmon groaned. "Are you saying that everything we've been studying since we got back here is outdated?"

"Maybe not," Toma protested, "The gate is where it's always been, the city was abandoned and the ocean changed its course, that's all."

"It still doesn't help us," Taichi frowned, "In order to find out the gate's location, we're going to have to hack the Chosen Masters."

"That suicidal," Junpei protested.

Ken nodded. "There has to be another way."

"I agree," Toma said, "There are plenty of scholars in the Digital World. I'm sure the location of Innsmouth, or whatever is Innsmouth today, is recorded somewhere."

Toma's argument pushed against a gnawing feeling that had been rushing Taichi's adrenaline since the battle with Neo in Modem. He saw the other Taichi's memories, knew how much he cared for Hikari. How could she have done that to him? His fingers curled around the Solar Digivice. He was going to avenge his namesake, going to end that evil bitch's plans, whatever they were.

He was the savior! He had the save the Digital World and that meant stopping the Dead Princess. They needed the location of the entrance gate to the Dark Ocean, and the Chosen Masters had it, but trying to hack their system, or get any information out of anyone who knew, was dangerous.

He sighed with a growl, "Yeah, okay. I don't like it but…" His voice lowered, "You're probably right anyway. You'll handle that?"

Toma nodded. Gaomon grinned. "Just leave it to us."

"In the meanwhile," Ken said, "We need a base of operations."

"And money," Wormmon said.

A low growl erupted from Agumon's stomach. "And food."

Impmon snickered. "Why don't we just take it from the Chosen Masters? They've got enough."

"How?" questioned Ruki, "Guerilla raids?"

"That's not the qualities of a true warrior," Renamon added.

Taichi tapped his fingers against his chair. "Well, maybe if we…"

Toma cleared his throat and looked up from his laptop. "Um, we maybe have a problem." He twisted his device around so the others could see Catherine's news report.

* * *

Koji and Labramon walked into the Chosen Master throne room and dropped to one knee. "My Lords and Lady." The human nodded to Meiko. "Prime Minister." He cleared his throat, "Before we start, I want to apologize again for the loss of the _Minerva_ and the escape of the Digital Knights and Neo Saiba. If we only had time to gather more of a force of water-based digimon and Chosen…"

"Forget that for now," Yamato said.

Takeru glared and said, "Your apology is accepted , but we have a more pressing situation right now."

Meiko cleared her own throat. "Lt. General, we, um, need you to go to North Havenwood."

Labramon turned to him. Koji nodded. "Yes, of course, right away."

Meiko continued. "Good. Um, the situation has been building for a while. After the mine was closed, the economy there dropped."

Koji knew full well about the situation.

She kept talking, "Um, but you need to be careful. The popularity of the Digital Knights is rising, especially after Yagami's battle with Neo Saiba. If we don't handle this carefully, we could take a hit in the polls."

"How bad?" Mimi asked.

Meicoomon read from her tablet. "We're thinking our approval rating might slip by fifteen to twenty percent."

"We've had worse," Yamato said, "We need to crush this rebellion in case Yagami gets there to add legitimacy to them. We need to remind the Digital World that _we_ are in charge, not the Digital Knights."

"Even when Taichi saved the Digital World?" Patamon questioned.

Yamato answered, "We have continually saved this world by maintaining peace and security. It doesn't matter whether he has a Holy Digivice or not."

Koushiro cleared his throat. "I'd like to bring something up." He motioned to the young man with shoulder-length hair sitting beside him, "My chief assistant Akihiro and I feel that if we could get some actual data from the Solar Digivice, we might be able to make one ourselves."

Yamato's eyes lit up, but Gabumon said, "How would that help us? We're not even sure what the Holy Digivices can do."

Koji answered, "From General Motomiya's report, soldiers overheard that girl we kept prisoner for years and her brother say that the Holy Digivices amplify a Chosen's power."

"Think of what we could do with that," Yamato said, almost in a whisper.

"Wait," Palmon said, "For that to work we'd need to know where they are."

"Or where they're going to be," Tentomon said, "If we just arrest them again, then we have no guarantee that Yagami will use the Solar Digivice. We need to just watch him fight without him knowing we're watching."

Akihiro raised his hand. "I might have a way to make that happen, my lords."

"How?" Takeru asked.

Yamato dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "We can discuss that later. Right now, Koji, you head to North Havenwood and restore order there."

He bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Toma had excused himself from the Digital Knights after their evening meal, telling them he was going to see if the local data center in town had any information on where Innsmouth might be located. Ai wanted to come, but his stumbled excuses made Taichi raise his eyebrows. It was Ruki who convinced Ai to stay behind, and the look she gave him made him pause. Did she suspect?

Yet he pressed on and walked up the street with Gaomon in tow. "We're not going to the data center, are we?" he asked.

Toma shook his head. "No, we're not."

His partner remained silent and only nodded when they stood outside of the Digital Army barracks. "Whatever you're going to do," Gaomon said, "You don't have to do it."

The human sighed and closed his fists. "Yes, I do." He swallowed and marched through the door. The teenage girl at the front desk was playing a game on her tablet.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up, "What do you want?"

"I'm Toma Norstein, and I want to speak to Akihiro Kurata?"

She looked up at him and squinted. "Who?"

"Junpei was right," Gaomon whispered, "They really don't care."

Toma sighed, "You must have gotten a bulletin or something from the army command. I'm part of the Digital Knights and I want to speak to Akihiro Kurata from the Chosen Masters government."

"One moment," she sighed and entered information into her desktop. Her eyes lit up and she gasped.

* * *

Sora pulled the hood of her cloak tighter around her head as she entered the saloon. Terminal was not a smart place to be for a female. Even though she had nothing to fear from the burly teenage boys and their Adult-level partners in the bar, she and Piyomon did not have the time for trouble.

A teenage girl at the top of the stairs leaned over the balcony, her breasts falling out of her thin tub top. "Hey girl, looking for a good time?"

She pushed past and ordered Piyomon to blast open the door. Inside the room, which was little more than a dresser and bed, lay Neo and a girl with blond hair, both were naked. Piyomon gasped and covered her eyes with her wings but Sora snorted. "Saiba!"

The boy's eyes fluttered open while the girl shrieked and covered her chest with the sheet. Neo yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Takenouchi. Morning." He motioned to the girl, "This is Lola. She's from Russia so she doesn't speak Japanese."

Sora glared at the girl. She gave another shriek, pulled on her short dress and ran from the room. "We've got to meet them in thirty minutes."

Neo shrugged and dressed, with Sora's eyes drifting to his member.

He smirked. "Like what you see?"

She glared back and a thought entered her mind. She smirked. "Taichi's was bigger." She turned from the expression on his face. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

Piyomon fluttered behind her. "Sora, you never…. Did you?"

She only grinned.

Once he was dressed and sober, Sora led the warriors through the street to a darkened building at the end of a street. "This was the place, right?"

Piyomon nodded. "Yeah, this is it."

"What are we waiting for then?" Neo asked as he pushed past her and swung open the rotted wooden door. The other warriors followed while Sora only sighed.

Inside was a large room where a dozen teenagers and Digimon in black robes sat around a black fire. They climbed to their feet. "I'm Neo Saiba," he said.

"I'm General Takenouchi," Sora said, pushing beside him, "Who's in charge?"

A girl removed her hood to reveal long blond hair. " _Ciao,_ " she grinned, revealing her vampire fangs," My name is Izumi. I was born in Japan, but moved to Italy when I was little. All the kids there called me Zoe as kind of a nickname."

"Whatever," Neo said.

She turned to him and bowed. "And you are Lady Hikari's champion? Welcome my lord, to the Children of Darkness."

He smiled. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

The warriors were brought inside while the members served them nourishment. "Drink as much as you like," Zoe said, "We have enough human and digimon cattle below."

Hirukazu snickered. "I'm starting to like this place."

"Master Kenta has contact us," Zoe continued, "He's going to work on another plan to free Lady Hikari, but for now, he wants you to rest and relax."

Sora blinked. "Is that a good idea?"

Zoe giggled. "We're just low level management here."

Neo threw back his head as he downed a bowl of blood. "To hell with that. I want to know where Yagami is. Any info you get, contact me right away."

Zoe grinned. "Actually, I just saw a news report…"

* * *

The Digital Knights were able to get tickets on the next train out of Ausata heading for North Havenwood. The Trailmon terminal had been closed due to the uprising, so they would have to stop in East Havenwood and walk.

"Did you find out anything last night?" Taichi as Toma as they boarded.

Gaomon looked pale and Toma only shook his head. "No, no there was nothing."

Impmon was chatting with the other Digimon in their train cabin. "…Makoto's Impmon and I came from twin digieggs six years ago." Ai's Impmon said, "We're as close to brother and sister that digimon can get." She turned to the others, "When were you guys hatched?"

"I am not sure," Renamon answered, "I was alone until I found Ruki."

"Yeah, same here," Kokuwamon nodded.

Wormmon did not answer, but Gaomon said, "I think four or five years ago, but I didn't become Toma's partner until two years ago."

Agumon shrugged. "I don't know. I was in that forest for a while."

Ai rested back against the seat, her mind drifting back to the day she and Makoto entered the Digital World, arrived in Modem's City and met their Impmon partners. Her thoughts then turned to the day Taichi…the other Taichi, arrived, wanting training to get stronger to defeat Myotismon and save his sister. What about _this_ Taichi? If he was a parallel version of the Taichi she originally knew, did that mean there was a parallel version of the Dead Princess?

"Something on your mind, kiddo?" Taichi asked.

"I, um, was just thinking about Hikari," she answered," Do you, um, have a sister?"

He tensed and was silent. "S-sorry," Ai blushed, "I didn't mean to…"

He sighed. "My younger sister died during birth."

Ai gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Taichi gave a weak smile. "I didn't even remember her until recently." He sighed, "I guess I'm kind of relieved that at least she didn't have a chance to turn out like this world's Hikari."

"Do you really think she would have?" Ai questioned, "You would have different histories…"

She trailed off as he stared at his dinner. "I…" he swallowed, "I guess I would have hoped she turned out like you."

Her face turned deep red and said in a whisper. "I wish you had been my brother too." Before he could react, she blurted, "What are we going to do when we get to North Havenwood? Are you going to tell that group to break up like Ken said?"

He only gave a slight smile. "Well, Ken said it's a long train ride. Why not take a nap or something?"

* * *

Once in East Havenwood, the Knights could find no one to take them to North Havenwood. So they set out on foot and reached the city within a day. The main road led to the front gates; each side adorned with statues of Leomons. Three Chosen and their Monocromon partners stood guard. They did not wear the blue uniforms of the Digital Army, but regular clothes with an orange piece of fabric around their arms. "Hold it!" the boy in front commanded, "Who are you and want do you want?"

"We want to go inside," Taichi answered.

The boy asked, "You can keep on walking to East Havenwood."

"We just came from there," Agumon said, "We just want to go inside and met your leader."

The boy judged them with narrow eyes, "Why? What's your business with…"

"I'm the Savior of the Digital World, Taichi Yagami," he blurted, "And these are the Digital Knights."

The boy gasped. He stared at them and nodded. "Y-yes. You were in Modem!" He waved at the other two and they nodded. "Come with me!"

As the Knights marched into the city, Ken raised an eyebrow as he studied his leader. He revealed their identities immediately? What if that guard had not believed them? What if the gamble had not paid off?

The city reminded him of New York from the time Osamu had competed in an academics competition. Buildings reaching for the sky, gothic architecture on the older buildings, but it was too quiet. The city had a large population, more than the few orange-arm bands wearing Chosen and Digimon wandering the streets. Where were the Chosen Master loyalists and the unaligned citizens? He looked warily on the boy leading them to the capital building adorned with Devidramon statues like gargoyles on a cathedral.

After speaking with the guards on the bottom floor, they were brought up to the top floor where four Chosen and their partners sat in a circle. Three boys with a Lopmon, a Kunemon and a Ganimon. The boys rose from their seats and walked to the Digital Knights. Without a word, all three, and their partners dropped to their knees. "Lord Yagami," the boy with the Lopmon said, "W-welcome. It's a great honor to have you here. I'm Kouichi Kimura, the governor, well, I guess, _former_ governor is this region."

"Former?" Agumon asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I've made my choice and I'm standing with them." He waved at the others in the room.

The blond boy nodded. "I am Yuri, this is Dingo, you know our partners, do you not? When we saw your battle in Modem, we knew that the prophecy had come true, and that the savior was here. We rose up against the Chosen Master's control of the city."

"Why here?" Ken questioned, "Why this place?"

"Yeah, we should probably explain," Dingo said, "The whole region was settled when they found gold in the Gul Dutch Mine over the hill. Then the mine dried up and the Chosen Masters just left us out here to waste!"

Footsteps sounded from the door. They turned as a familiar blond girl and Floramon raced into the room.

"It is you," Catherine sighed, "Oh thank God."

"You're still here?" Taichi asked.

She gave a sly smile. "It's a developing story, but we're glad you all saw it and came here."

Kouichi clapped his hands together. "But you're probably hungry. I'll send out orders to start dinner."

Junpei licked his lips. "Now you're talking."

Dingo chuckled. "We might have deposed the Chosen Masters' control here, but we kept the liquor cabinet."

A smile slid over Ruki's face.

"Um, speaking of which," Ken said, "Where are the Chosen Master loyalists?"

"Under house arrest," Kouichi answered, "They're being taken care of." He gave a warm smile, as if he read Ken's mind. "No one is starving or being torture or anything like that."

A girl with a Kotemon partner stepped into the room and bowed. "My apologies, but there is a crowd gathering outside."

Yuri smiled. "Well, it seems the others know you are here, Lord Yagami. You should go greet them."

"Yeah, I guess I should," he answered with a slight smile.

"What about us?" Agumon questioned.

"O-of course you too," he blurted and turned to the other Knights, "All of you too. I'd never forget you." The slight red in his cheeks seemed to indicate otherwise.

The Digital Knights followed Yuri down to the bottom floor and out the front door onto the pedestal at the top of the stairs. The street in front of the building was full of a thousand Chosen and digimon. A murmur spread through the crowd.

"It's him!"

"The one who fought the devil!"

Taichi raised his hand and the crowd dropped into a silence so strong a pin could be heard. "Hello, everyone. Um, I guess you already know our names." He paused, "Um…."

He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really have a speech or anything, but I'm impressed with what you've done here. If we're going to save the Digital World, we need to start somewhere. With our hold of this city, we can do just that, and it's all thanks to you. We can strike back at the Chosen Masters and the Dead Princess from here! You are now the Order of the Digital Knights!"

The crowd exploded, cheering, "Long live Yagami! Long live the Digital Knights!"

Ken saw Taichi's beaming face and for a moment saw him in the regal attire of the Digimon Kaiser.

* * *

"It's perfect," Taichi said to the other Knights after dinner, "With this city as our base, we can chip away at the Chosen Masters Empire."

"So you don't want to get into the Dark Ocean anymore?" Agumon asked.

"No, we will," he said, "Yeah, I wanted to take out Hikari first but now things have changed."

"And how are we going to hold it?" Ken questioned, "The Digital Army's going to come to take back this city soon."

"Yeah, I know," Taichi countered, "But we've got an army to help us."

Ruki snorted. "That's no army. Trading a few punches doesn't make you a warrior."

"And what about supplies?" Ken asked, "Or even rules and laws? Holding a city, running a government for that matter, is more than just saying you're a king."

"I'm not a king," he countered, "Or maybe I need to be. Maybe saving the Digital World means ruling over it. Maybe I'm the only one that can run it correctly."

Ruki's eyes flashed. "You're starting to sound like Ishida."

His fingers curled around his chair. "I am nothing like Ishida!" He pointed at Ken. "You told me that if I saved this world, I'd have a responsibility towards it!"

Ken swallowed. "Yes, I did say that, but you're starting down a dangerous path."

Wormmon nodded. "Those humans and digimon out there aren't just siding with you, they're _worshipping_ you."

Agumon snorted smoke. "What's wrong with that? Taichi's the greatest."

"Yeah!" Ai nodded.

"And what about us?" Ruki asked, "You saying that since you've got your army, we're useless?"

Taichi tried not to let his mouth drop. She was worried they were being replaced. A small bit of her real feelings pushed through the cracks in her armor. "We're still a team. We can't take on the whole Digital Army with just us. We need an army to fight them and…"

He was cut off when Kouichi and Lopmon entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he bowed, "But the guards at the gate just received a messenger from the Digital Army."

"Oh great," Kokuwamon sighed, "Of course."

"What did it say?" Taichi asked.

"Yuri's coming with the message now."

The blond boy appeared a moment later with a sealed envelope. He handed it to Taichi, who read the letter inside. "We are camped outside the city and will arrive in full force tomorrow afternoon to reclaim it for the Chosen Masters. I have under my direct command five hundred Chosens and digimon partner. Either surrender or face our reprisal. I await your response. Lt. General Koji Minamoto."

Kouichi hissed. "Koji…"

His Lopmon placed one of his elongated ears around the human's leg. "Kouichi…"

The Knights glanced in his direction, but he only smile and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It's nothing."

"What do we do?" Agumon asked.

"Fight," Taichi said, "We're not giving up this city now."

"What's this place worth to us?" Junpei asked. "I don't want to throw away lives for nothing."

"It's not nothing," Taichi protested, "We need to fight back sooner or later. We're wanted by the Chosen Masters. We lost Modem, we're not welcome in Mainframe. We've got a place we can call our own, we need to keep it. "

Junpei nodded. "Yeah," he sighed," all right."

"Count us in," Ai smiled.

Ruki shrugged. "We've stuck with you for this long."

Ken hesitated and then nodded. "I'm with you too."

Taichi turned to Toma. "What about you?"

He blinked. "W-what? Sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Junpei asked.

Ruki's eyes flashed. "You've been distracted for days. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "Yes, I'm in."

Taichi turned to Kouichi. Send our response. We're not giving up without a fight."

* * *

Koji received the message early the next morning. "Fine," he said to his Terriermon, "If they want a fight, they're going to get it!"

* * *

Taichi stood on the rampart over the main gate watching the Digital Army appear over the horizon. Monochromons trampled over what little grass remained on the plain, followed behind by a row of Pealdramons as Flymons circled overhead. Taichi peered through his binoculars and spotted Koji at the front of the line. He and his Terriermon partner stood on a raised platform pulled by two Monochromons. "There he is. Looks like the rest of the soldiers only have Adult levels." He spotted a familiar soldier with purple hair atop an Aquilamon. "Inoe's here too."

"I think we're still outnumbered," Agumon said. "Do you think we have a chance?"

"Of course," Taichi grinned, "I'm the savior after all." He looked down the rampart where Ken and Stingmon were to the right, behind them were Airdramons and Kuwagamons. In the street below, Ruki sat atop Kyuubimon with Junpei on Tankdramon, waiting to lead the ground forces through the gate. Ai stood beside him. The young girl had wanted to command a division of fighters, but Taichi convinced her that she was too young.

"Most Chosen partners in the Digital World can only reach Adult level," Kouichi said beside him, "Getting to Fully Evolved seems to require something…more."

Taichi felt the Crest of Courage resting against his chest and the Solar Digivice at his side. Through his binoculars, Taichi saw Koji lift his arm. "Shit! He's not even going to say anything, he's ready to go." His fingers curled around the Solar Digivice; he was the Savior, this would be a piece of cake.

Still his heart thudded against his chest.

Koji dropped his arm and the Flymons advanced.

Taichi threw up his own arm and cried. "Attack!"

 **To be continued…**

 _Next: While the Knights struggle to keep their hold on the city, a sinister plan comes to fruition. Can the Digital Knights survive?_

 _Chapter 22: The Fall of the Digital Knights_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	23. The Fall of the Digital Knights

Author's Note: I apologize for the long pause between updates. I've been busy with other projects and writer's block, but hopefully updates will be a little faster now.

Your reviews:

 **Finalcool720:** Yup, Koji and Zoe are from Frontier

 **Warriorseadra:** Taichi's going to have some more downs before he goes up again

 **Guest:** Kurata's going to be the cause of some major heartaches for the Digital Knights

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The Digital Knights headed to the city of New Havenwood after they broke away from the Chosen Masters, declaring themselves followers of Taichi. Toma contacted Akihiro Kurata of Lord Izumi's division, concerning their conversation on the Minerva. The Chosen Masters sent Koji Minamoto to restore order in New Havenwood, but Taichi, falling further into his savior role, declared the city was his. The two forces prepared to battle.**

Sora adjusted the blue cap of her stolen Digital Army uniform, memories filling her of sneaking into the Dot Matrix prison with Taichi and the other Digital Knights, a time that seemed so long ago. "Sora," Piyomon whispered at her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eyes, "I'm fine." The Digital Army was falling apart without Motomiya. The duo slunk into their camp last night, disposed of a soldier and her partner and took their place with ease

At least Neo was not here, this mission would be hard enough without babysitting him. If Neo had been here, he would have slaughtered everyone, got drunk on blood and stormed the town himself. Only by convincing Kenta, secretly, to order him to was she able to get him to stay behind.

Minamoto screamed from his command platform in the front line. "Hear me, soldiers, today we fight for the glory of the Chosen Masters! We fight to quell the radicals who threaten the stability of this world! We fight…"

His voice vanished as Sora spotted Taichi on the rampart of the city walls. The last time they met she trapped him in a dream where she learned he had lost his younger sister long ago, a version of Hikari that did not live past birth. Was there a Sora in his world?

The soldiers around her tensed; the had lifted his arm. "You remember the plan, right?" she asked, "We're just getting intel, nothing more."

Piyomon nodded. "Yes."

Koji's arm dropped and the battle had begun.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Fall of the Digital Knights**

Ken and Stingmon led the Kuwagamon and Airdramon fighters to the sky. They flew to the enemy, ready to engage when the Digital Army Flymons pulled up their rears and fired. The Knights' dove beneath the blast to assail the ground forces. Kuwagamon arms sent the front line of Monochromons tumbling into each other and the Airdramon energy blasts hit the second line of Golemons with little effort.

The Flymons dropped from the air, a thunderous buzzing rippling through the battlefield. Ken rode on the back of an Airdramon, along with his partner, a girl named Tatum. He shouted orders to his partner. "Stingmon, above you!"

The bug man's bladed gauntlet tore through a Flymon before he twisted, pounding another with a flurry of kicks, and slamming his fist into a third.

"Behind you!" Ken shouted. Stingmon turned, but not in time as Flymons surrounded him from all sides, gnawing and biting at his green armor. Ken cried out again and a black light shown from beneath his shirt.

"Stingmon evolve to JewelBeemon!"

The Fully Evolved threw off the Flymons before slicing them in half with his staff.

* * *

Taichi grinned from the rampart. "Yeah!"

"We're kicking ass!" Agumon said.

Junpei cried from the street below. "Hey! Are we going or what?"

He nodded. "Yeah, go give them a hand."

Tankmon laughed as their Gazimon and Gekomons followed them through the gate. The tank laid down a stream of cover fire, blasting away the Digital Army's Monochromons and Golemons. "Hyper Cannon!" The missile from his nose struck the ground in front of the Monochromon line, blowing them apart. Golemons charged, but his Machine Gun Arm kept them at bay.

"Yeah!" Junpei cried from Tankmon's back, "Take that!" He twisted his head, "Incoming!"

Tankmon skidded back on his treads to avoid a Golemon's fist. "Hyper Cannon!" he screamed, another missile struck Golemon's chest.

"Other side!"

The tank shot forward on his treads, slamming his shoulder into the Monochromon. "Hell Drive!"

"Yeah!" Junpei cried. He gasped as someone landed beside them. "You're too loud," Ruki said from Kyuubimon's back before they leapt to take down a Golemon.

Another voice sounded through the roar of battle. "Ugh, it's you!"

Junpei frowned as Aquillamon appeared overhead, with the purple-haired girl on his back. "Still didn't bother to learn my name?"

She blushed. "Of course I do! You're Junpei." She grinned, "Hah! Now why don't you just give up so I don't have to hurt you?"

Junpei smirked. "You really think I'm gonna do that, airhead? You told me that in Modem, before we saved your ass."

She winced. "Yeah, all right, you stopped Neo in Modem, but you're rebels. You're gonna overthrow the Chosen Masters and what's that gonna do to the world, huh? It's gonna be total anarchy!"

Junpei stared at ground. Was she right? He thought of his home town in Circuitala, the poverty brought on by the Chosen Masters. He wanted to get rid of their rule to save those Chosen and Digimon, but what would happen when that rule was gone? It offered what little stability was there. No, he had to be right, Taichi had to be right!

"Tankmon!" he cried.

His partner blasted his Hyper Cannon and Aquilamon twisted around the projectile before dive-bombing with his talons.

Junpei watched as the and Cerberumon made short work of the ground forces in their path. "We've got to stop them!"

Tankmon swung his arms at Aquilamon, but the bird hovered just out of reach. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Forget about them!" Junpei snapped, "He's the bigger threat."

Miyako huffed. "You think we're pushovers? We're through playing around. Get them!"

Aquilamon shot into the sky and twisted to dive bomb, his Blast Rings firing from his mouth. Junpei cried out as a green light emerged from beneath his shirt.

"Tankmon evolve to TankDramon!"

The Fully Evolved tank met Aquilamon's attack with a round of Blast Gatling from the guns on its side before turning to the incoming line of Digital Soldiers. "Stiver Cannon!" His rear cannons unleashed an onslaught that blew away the Monochromon and Golemons, but the and Cerberumon continued unimpeded.

* * *

Piyomon unleashed a Magical Flame from beneath her uniform, which was strong enough to knock back a Gazimon. Sora subdued the rabbit's human partner, a girl with brown hair with a quick kick on the nose. She twisted to the town walls; the gate was wide open. They could get inside, but what else was waiting for them? Taichi and the others on the rampart would be too busy to notice, but were there more of New Havenwood's forces inside? If she led a squad of soldiers through the gate, she could destroy Taichi's forces, win a major victory for Lady Hikari, but what would happen to Taichi?

She cleared her head of those thoughts; she was here to spy, nothing more. "Come on," she said to Piyomon, "Let's get a better look inside."

* * *

Michael heard Tankmon's cry of evolution and twisted on Seadramon's back, watching as TankDramon blasted away a major portion of their army, but Minamoto and Cerberumon continued on their way. Junpei and TankDramon rushed after him, gun turrets primed but Aquilamon dive bombed from the sky, Miyako clutching to his back. "Blast Laser!"

TankDramon whipped around and unleashed a blast from his Striver Cannons. "Miyako!" Michael cried, his Tag glowing from within his priest robes.

"Seadramon evolve to MegaSeadramon!"

The Fully Evolved serpent fired a stream of blue from his mouth, trapping TankDramon's bullets in ice. "Maelstrom!"

"What are you doing?" Miyako shouted from Aquilamon's back, "We've got this under control!"

What was her problem? "I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!"

TankDramon lowered his arms. "Should we give them some time alone?"

Junpei smirked. "I didn't realize they were dating."

"We're not dating!" Miyako snapped. "Attack!"

Aquilamon unleashed another Blast Lasers. TankDramon rolled his treads in reverse, the rings of energy exploding into the ground. The tank readied his turrets, but MegaSeadramon's Thunder Javelin struck him from behind.

"Stop saving me!" Miyako snapped.

"You jack-ass!" TankDramon cried.

"That was low!" Junpei added, "Hitting us from behind, especially from a priest."

"I am a member of the Takai," Michael said, "Loyal to the Chosen Masters."

"Stop it!" Miyako screamed, "Back off Michael! I'm fighting him!"

"MegaSeadramon!" Michael cried.

"TankDramon!" Junpei ordered.

His partner unleashed another Thunder Javelin, this one met by a Striver Cannon from TankDramon. The projectiles exploded, throwing MegaSeadramon into the ground and causing Michael to hit the dirt, unmoving.

"Michael!" Miyako screamed. She twirled on Junpei, eyes burning. "You bastard!"

At her side, her Tag exploded with light.

"Aquilamon evolve to Sylphimon!"

Miyako landed on the ground next to Michael as her partner twisted in a tight circle, creating a vortex of swirling wind around him. "Airfield!"

"Crap!" Junpei gasped, "TankDramon, you'd better…"

He did not finish as Silphimon sent his whirlwind into the two Digital Knights, causing them to fly backwards and smash into the outer wall of New Havenwood.

Miyako cradled Michael's head in her arms. "You stupid idiot! Why did you do that?"

He chuckled. "I…I guess I wanted to play the hero just once, heh."

She sighed, "Stupid."

* * *

On the rampart Taichi pulled out his Solar Digivice. "All right, time for the savior to get involved."

"Oh yeah!" Agumon cried.

Ai reached for her own digivice but Taichi shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Are you serious?" Impmon gasped, "We know how to fight!"

Taichi stared at the tween girl and saw an image of his sister from Bakumon's vision. "Ok, but if it gets too bad, fall back to Toma's forces in the city."

"Gotcha," she nodded, "Don't worry, we're gonna win." Green light flashed from beneath her dress.

Taichi turned to Kouichi. "You should fall back. You're in charge of the city."

He shook his head. "We'll stay here until…" He shook his head, "We'll remain here."

"Taichi," Agumon called.

The goggle wearer nodded and held up his digivice.

"Agumon super evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

"Impmon super evolve to Bastemon!"

While Ai and Bastemon helped Junpei and TankDramon. Taichi and Aero V-dramon landed in front of the main gate. Aero V-dramon roared and exhaled his V-Breath arrow into the Digital Army. Golemons and Monochromons dove for cover, but Koji and Cerberumon jumped over the explosion and spewed out green flames. "Hellfire!"

Aero V-dramon swung open his wings with a whoosh, the wind blowing the flames back into the air. Cerberumon landed on the ground, a low growl escaping his throat. On his back, Koji's eyes narrowed. "Yagami. So you've finally decided to show yourself."

Taichi smirked. "And you've decided to get your hands dirty."

Their eyes locked for another moment before both digimon charged into battle.

* * *

Aero V-dramon grabbed a Monochromon and threw him into a Golemon. He whipped his tail into another Golemon and sucker punched a third. Four more appeared to take their place. "Damn it!" he growled, "How many of them are there?"

"Too many," Taichi grinned, "But we can take 'em."

"Easy for you to say," the dragon man huffed, blocking a stone thrown from a Golemon.

Taichi frowned as he scanned the battle. Despite the Fully Evolveds on the field, their forces were losing ground, Aero V-dramon's punches were weakening, TankDramon seemed to be losing ammunition, and JewelBeemon was fluttering closer to the ground. Why had they done so well in Modem? He chuckled at his own answer; the demonic digimon they fought in Modem were almost mindless creatures, these were soldiers who were not only better trained, but were an army of troops. The fighters from New Havenwood were small and undisciplined. The Digital Army was continually pushing them back…

"Damn it!" he growled, "Everyone fall back! Junpei, lay down cover."

TankDramon obeyed, laying down a stream of fire that held the Digital Army at bay.

His forces obeyed and darted back across the field, funneling through the gates. "We're retreating?" Ruki gasped from Kyuubimon's back.

"We've got no choice!" Taichi snapped, "Now get back inside!"

With the last of the forces through the gate, TankDramon whirled through the opening and the metal gate swung shut.

"They're on the run!" Koji shouted, "Advance!"

With the field empty, the Golemons advanced and made short work of the door. The North Havenwood forces tried to stop the advance of the Digital Army, but the soldiers spread like a swarm, flowing down every alley and side street. The bulk of their army pushed the rebel forces back further into the city.

Ai and Bastemon stood their ground, slashing and bashing through the Digital Army. They were more than 'just little kids,' and they were going to prove it.

A Golemon snuck up behind them, but was dispatched by a Spiral Blow from MachGaogamon. "Thanks for the save," Bastemon panted.

The wolfman was silent and he turned to Toma at his side. The older boy's expression was not quite a frown, but he was far from happy. A cold pain burst in her heart. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed. "I…I need your help. Something bad's happened. Come on."

* * *

Taichi had lost track of Koji and Cerberumon as they fought back against the invading Digital Army. The main force continued to push the Knights further into the city. The narrow streets were not good for a prolonged battle, but the open square space of the city center would be enough to knock back again Koji. After Aero V-dramon finished off two Monochromons by bashing their heads together, the goggle wearer ordered his partner to fly to the city square.

"Taichi!"

Toma and MachGaogamon raced up beside them. "It's Ai!" he gasped, "She's in trouble!"

His heart seized. "What? Where?"

Toma motioned for him to follow and they raced through the streets, the sounds of the battle dying away as they arrived at the loading dock of a factory. Ai and Impmon were strapped to chairs pressed against the brick wall. "Ai!" Taichi cried.

She lifted her head; her face was puffed with a red welt beneath her eye. "Taichi!" she cried, "Don't, it's a…"

"Howling Cannon!"

Aero V-dramon cried out as energy struck him from behind. MachGaogamon snarled while Toma was stone-faced at his side. "Toma!" Taichi snapped, "What the hell?"

Toma raised his hand. "Give me the Solar Digivice."

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" he snapped. He motioned to Ai, "You do that to her?"

"Taichi!" Ai cried, "It was…"

He ignored her and shouted to his partner to attack. Aero V-dramon rushed at MachGaogamon with his fists swinging. "Magnum Crash!"

The wolfman was able to twist and dart between punches, landing a Winning Knuckle uppercut into the dragoman's chin. "You're strong," MachGaogamon said, "But bulky and slow." He gave another punch to Aero V-dramon's stomach, then twisted in a roundhouse kick, knocking the side of the dragon's head.

Taichi snarled at Toma. Whatever screwed up game he was playing, he knew them too well. Aero V-dramon could blow a hole in the side of a mountain, probably, but not if the mountain was moving! If only his partner was sleeker, slimmer, like a knight or something…

"Taichi, please," he said, "Just give me the Solar Digivice."

"What?" Taichi snapped, then shook his head, "No, you know what? I don't care why! You want this fight? Then me and Aero V-dramon are gonna put you down, hard!"

Ai shouted out his name again, but he ignored it. Toma had to pay!

Aero V-dramon swung open his wings, striking MachGaogamon in wind that sliced across his body. The wolfman came in close for an attack but Aero V-dramon blasted out an energy attack at his feet. "V-breath Arrow!"

The wolfman somersaulted in the air, leaving him open for another energy blast into his back. He cried out but landed on his feet and rushed at Aero V-dramon, only to swipe at empty air.

"And your weakness," the dragon man said from overhead, "Is that you can't fly! V-Wing Blade!"

MachGaogamon crossed his arms over his face and took the brunt of the attack. When the light faded, Wanyamon lay in a small crater in the ground, but Toma was gone.

Taichi twisted in time to see the traitor grab the Solar Digivice from his belt. Aero V-dramon shouted out as if in pain and devolved to Koromon in an instant. Taichi dove for the blond teenager, but a squad of Digital Soldiers surrounded him and pinned him to the ground. Taichi struggled against the soldiers holding him down. When this situation happened in those animes, the hero always had something to say, but the rage caught in Taichi's throat, and all he could do was stare, eyes burning red. Toma turned away from his stare. "I…I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Why, huh? What the hell was worth it to…?"

A boy slightly older than he and Toma appeared. He spoke like slime was dripping from his voice. "Taichi Yagami," he smirked, "The so-called savior of the Digital World." He gave a short bow. "I am Akihiro Kurata. I work for Lord Izumi." He took the Solar Digivice from Toma and twisted it in his fingers. "We're just going to study this for a little while." His smile grew, "Think of what we can do if we can unlock its secrets."

Taichi growled and pulled against the soldiers holding him back. Akihiro chuckled and waved the digivice in front of his face, "I wonder how great you are without this?"

The goggle wearer stared at his digivice, his fingers curling. He wanted to knock the smile off that bastard's face. He wanted his digivice…he _needed_ his digivice!

The Solar Digivice turned from orange to white hot in an instance. Akihiro screamed and dropped the device; the soldiers gasped, releasing their grip. Taichi caught his digivice, it was cold to the touch. He called for it and it answered.

"How?" Akihiro screamed, holding his burnt hand.

Taichi smirked. "It's not yours." He turned to where Koromon lay between a squad of Digital Soldiers. It would take hours until he gained enough energy to evolve to Agumon, much less Aero V-dramon. The Solar Digivice amplified his energy…? But what would happen to his partner?

He swallowed and held up the Holy Digivice. "Koromon!"

His partner jumped into air and exploded in light. "Koromon super evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

The dragon man shot into the air and spread open his wings, firing a v-shaped beam from each. "V-Wing Blade!" The energy blasted into the ground, exploding energy across the brick street. The Digital Soldiers ran for cover, with Akihiro ordering a retreat.

"But…" Toma protested.

The other boy smirked and showed him a tablet-like device. "I've recorded the energy from the digivice. I think it's a good place to start."

Toma stared. "You had a device to record the energy all this time? Why did I need to steal it if…?"

Akihiro only smirked. "You might want to come with me. After all, I don't think you'll be welcome back anytime soon."

Toma lifted Wanyamon and followed the soldiers from the loading dock. Ai called to him. "Toma!"

He paused for a moment before vanishing around the building corner.

* * *

Ruki and Taomon stood in place before the capital building as Ken and JewelBeemon and Junpei and TankDramon landed beside them, with the rest of their forces arriving soon after. "Where'd everyone else go?" Junpei asked.

"Who cares?" Ruki barked, "This is where we make our stand." In her mind, she pleaded to whoever would listen that Taichi, Ai or Toma were safe.

Koji and Cerberumon were at the head of the army of Monochoromons and Golemons. The Knights had spent most of the day whittling down on the Digital Army, yet there still seemed to be an endless supply. The screamed from atop Cerberumon. "We've got you surrounded and pinned to the wall. You've got no way out. Give up now and hand over Kouichi Kimura!"

The Knights glanced at one another. "What?" Ruki asked. "Kouichi's…"

"Right here," the boy answered. He and his purple-colored Turuiemon pushed them aside. "I'm here, Koji."

The sighed, the lines on his face vanishing. "You're safe." He smiled, "Good. You're safe now."

Junepi stared. "Kouichi, you know him?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother."

Ruki groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, not another one…"

Koji sneered. "That's right, he's my twin brother." His fingers curled into a fist, "And you're gonna pay for keeping him prisoner…"

Kouichi gasped. "Did you think that…?" He swallowed, "Koji, I wasn't a prisoner. Turiemon and I are willing participants of this rebellion."

The color drained from Koji's face. "W-what?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yes. I've been the governor of this area for years. I've watched what happened once we were no longer worth anything to the Chosen Masters. I believe that Taichi Yagami is the savior of this world, and I'm standing with him."

Koji stared for another moment and then turned to the soldiers. "We're done here. Pull back."

* * *

Once the Digital Army had pulled out, the Knights regrouped at the capitol building. Kouichi's revelation about his relationship with Koji was forgotten after Taichi and Ai revealed Toma's betrayal.

"I can't believe him," Junpei snapped as he paced the floor, "That damn traitor!"

"Junpei, calm down," his partner said.

Ken spoke from where he leaned against the wall. "What was his reason?"

"Who cares?" Junpei snapped, "He betrayed us!"

Ruki grumbled from her spot. "I say we go find him and drag him back here."

"What?" Junpei snapped.

Her eyes flashed. "He's part of the team."

"That's enough," Taichi barked, his voice steady, "Toma made his choice when he ran off with the Army." He clenched his fist, "We don't need him. I'm the savior. Let him go."

Junpei growled. "And I'm getting tired of hearing that! We all are! You haven't shut up about that since you fought Sabai!"

Before Taichi could respond, Ken pushed away from the wall. "Taichi, I'm sorry, but Junpei is right. You've been acting very full of yourself since Modem."

Taichi opened his mouth, but Ken would not give him a chance to speak. "You're letting Kouichi and the others fill your ego." He crossed his arms, "He seems like he really cares about the people here, but you're not a god."

Taichi's fingers dug into the armrest of the chair. "I _am_ the savior! I can save this world! I can stop the darkness! It's up to me!"

Ruki snorted. "You sound just like Ishida."

His eyes darkened. "I am _nothing_ like Ishida!" He threw open his arms. "After everything I did for you…"

Junpei crossed his arms. _"You_ did? We nearly get killed in Modem, not to mention _here_ , because you asked us to! If anything, you owe us!" He shook his head. "Whatever." He marched to the door. "When you get over yourself we'll be back. Let's go Kokuwamon."

The insect digimon gave a short bow before following his partner. Ken and Wormmon followed. "You're starting down a really dangerous path here," he sighed, "Trust me, I know. I want to help you, but you clearly don't want it."

Once they had left, Taichi turned to Ruki. "We're going after Toma," she said, "He's our friend, we owe it to him to know why he did it." She marched out the door and Taichi was sure Runamon had followed from wherever she was.

"Fine!" he screamed, "Get the hell out!" He turned to Ai, but the girl shook her head.

"Me and Impmon aren't going anywhere."

Taichi sighed and stared at his feet. He almost said she was small comfort, but held it back. He had gained a city of followers, but lost the ones he most cared about.

He was unaware that a redheaded girl in a stolen maid's outfit watched the exchange from the servant's entrance. She backed away and slunk back down the hall to her waiting partner. "Sora? What happened?"

"Taichi's world just fell apart," she said, "We've got to report this to Lady Hikari."

Though she smiled, inside, a small crack appeared in her heart.

 _Next: Taichi and Ai sneak into a celebration of the Chosen Masters to steal a valuable object. What will happen when they run into Sora?_

 _Chapter 24: A New Mission_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	24. A New Mission

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Taichi's Digital Knights, now in control of New Havenwood, went to war against the Digital Army, led by General Koji Minamoto. Kouichi then revealed that he and Koji were brothers and Koji called off the invasion. As the army gained ground, Toma betrayed Taichi and left with the army. Ruki, Junpei and Ken, tired of Taichi's new arrogant attitude, left and the Digital Knights broke apart.**

Taichi leaned forward on the balcony, watching the sun rise over the horizon of New Havenwood. At his side, Agumon opened his mouth in a tooth-filled yawn. "Morning."

His partner grunted a reply. The dinosaur continued, "So, um, you hungry? 'Cause if you're not gonna eat…"

The human glanced over his shoulder at the breakfast feast sitting on the table in his room. "Yeah, go for it."

Agumon frowned. "You're worried about the others, aren't you?"

"What's there to worry about?" he snapped, "They all walked out, right? Why should I give a crap about what happens to them?"

He sighed. "Taichi, you told them to leave…"

"Doesn't matter," he retorted, "With the way that more and more people are joining my movement, we'll have plenty of replacements."

Agumon swallowed. "Taichi, you don't really mean…"

"Where's Kouichi?" he barked, "Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"I'll go find him." Agumon swung open the door just as Ai and Impmon stepped inside. His voice lowered. "Careful, he's in a mood."

Taichi heard him, but ignored it. Ai approached with hands behind her. "Um, T-taichi?"

She expected him to bite off her head. He knew he was grouchy, knew he was short tempered at the moment. She was the only former Digital Knight to stay with him, he could not take it out on her. He took a breath and forced himself to smile. "What's up?"

Her face remained the same; she was not her cheerful self. "Have you seen the news yet?"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 24**

 **A New Mission**

Taichi stared at the image on the television: city streets filled with humans and digimon, a chant of, "Taichi!" filling the air. Buildings burned around them, Digital Army soldiers ran to safety, covered with blood and bruises. The image pulled back to reveal a teenage boy and red dragon digimon seated behind a desk. "That was scenes of the chaos in Rom earlier today. The Servants of Yagami as they have called themselves, have begun attacking Chosen Master institutions and government centers. The Digital Army has been called in, but the current commander, Koji Minamoto, seems unwilling to unleash the full might of the army on the rebels."

The digimon nodded. "Right, Taiki. But Prime Minister Meiko Mochizuki released a statement earlier today in which she states that the Chosen Masters are committed to fighting the forces of chaos, no matter what form that may take. They are not going to allow a repeat of New Havenwood and will respond to these violent rebels in kind."

Taiki nodded. "Thanks, Shoutmon. The self-proclaimed savior Taichi Yagami, who was seen battling an agent of the Dead Kingdom in Modem, currently holds the city of New Havenwood. We turn now to the economic report…"

"Damn it!" Taichi shouted, "Is this happening everywhere?"

Kouichi cleared his throat. "Um, from what my sources have said, yes, this is happening all over the Digital World, but right now, Rom seems to be the biggest."

It seemed they had made it to New Havenwood just in time, but now things were getting out of hand all over the Digital World. He needed to get this under control.

He opened his mouth but Ai pointed at the television. "Wait, what's that?"

Catherine was on the screen again with an image of a stone that sparkled in the light behind her shoulder. "In other news, the Chosen Masters will be holding a party later this week to celebrate the inclusion of Modem into their empire. One of the land's prized treasures, the Key of the Heavens, will now be on display at Kernala Palace. This rare chunk of Digitzoid metal is said to be a leftover from the creation of the Digital World. The guest list is rumored to be very inclusive, but we have been granted special access to attend."

Kouichi sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Ai. I know how hard this must be for you, having such important parts of your homeland brought here as trophies."

"No, the Sage talked about the Key of the Heavens a few times with Makoto, but he said it was lost in the mines outside of Modem City." She shook her head, "I should have realized the Digital Army was going to find it if they were taking over the mines again."

"It's not your fault," Agumon said, "There was so much more going on."

"Wait," Taichi said, "Are you saying it's important?"

She nodded. "I-I think so. It might let us into the Dark Ocean."

"How?" he demanded.

"I think it's a map," she explained, "Um, there's other sub-realms of the Digital World, more than just the Dark Ocean. That Sage even said there was one where all of your dreams can come true. The Key might show us the location of those Gates, including the Dark Ocean."

"Can the Dead Warriors use it?"

"I guess they could," she said, "But the Dead Princess is still trapped by the Chosen Masters' Towers, so it won't be much use to them. We stopped their plan to free her in Modem, so I don't know what else they could try." She blushed, "I…I know I don't know as much as Makoto, but if there was an easier way besides destroying the towers, they would have done that instead of going to Modem."

Taichi nodded. "The Dead Princess told me that if I had just destroyed the last two towers, they wouldn't have had to try and destroy Kami's Temple. I think they're out of ideas."

There was a silence and Kouichi cleared his throat. "I doubt she's given up, so what else could she try?"

"Later," Taichi said, "We've got to worry about that Key right now."

"We're gonna take it?" Kouichi gasped, "How?"

"Do you know anything about the inner workings of the Palace?" Taichi asked, "Like, security or anything?"

"Neither my position as governor nor Koji told me anything." He frowned.

Ai nodded. "I know it's hard when your sibling is on the other side."

Kouichi nodded. "But Koji's not evil, we just…don't see things the same way anymore. I watched the Chosen Masters use us up and then throw us away. I've made my choice." He gasped. "Wait. All the district governors have security clearance at the Kernala Palace. If we could sneak up to the back door, I should be able to get us in."

"Wouldn't they revoke it?" Taichi asked.

Lopmon snickered. "We're still getting bulletins from the administration's general news office, so I doubt it. By the way, the budget is being held up because Senator Himekawa has introduced a bill for an annual allocation of funds to distressed Bakumons."

Taichi grinned. "All right. This sounds like a plan."

"But Niisan," Ai asked, "How are we going to get the Key? If the Chosen Masters have it on display…"

He leaned back against the wall, "Kouichi, how hard would it be to cut the power?"

He shrugged. "Not that hard, I guess. The Kernala Palace has power lines running beneath the ground. If we get into the sewers we could find them…"

"And how are we gonna get around Mainframe?" Agumon asked, "Our faces are plastered all over the Digital World now."

He shrugged. "Move around at night? I'm sure in a city with thousands of humans and digimon, no one's gonna notice us right away." He smiled, "I think it'll be easier than getting into the Dark Ocean."

Ai grinned. "Yeah, and once we stop your sister, then…"

He stared and her face burned. "S-sorry. It just slipped out."

His face was red too, but she knew it was not from embarrassment. "The Dead Princess is _not_ my sister. _My_ sister died a long time ago."

She nodded quickly. "I…sometimes I wish my brother really had died in the Digital Ocean."

"You shouldn't say that."

She sat next to him. "Better that then what he turned out like."

Agumon stared at him. "That's what you said to Hikari."

He winced. "Yeah, all right, you got me there." He sighed, "Shit, all of us have got sibling problems. Well, except for Junpei and Ruki."

Ai thought back to sharing rooms with Ruki. "I..I think she's got more in her past then we know."

* * *

The Dead Princess's mind churned with the images of her soldiers, the ones that she, herself, had turned. She felt Saiba's inner rage, Makoto's jealousy, Mari's vanity, Sora's…

Strange. Sora was there, Hikari could sense her, yet she felt distant, almost out of reach. What did that mean?

A voice broke through the darkness. "M'lady?"

The vampire queen pushed aside the lid and sat up. A Hangyoumon was standing at the foot of her coffin. "I apologize, my lady," it bowed, "But Master Kenta wishes to speak to you."

* * *

Hikari's black nail-polished fingers tapped on the stone arm rest of her throne. "The Key of the Heavens?"

Kenta nodded from his bowed position. "Yes."

A Hanyoumon servant placed a goblet of blood at Hikari's side before bowing and departing. "Myotismon knew about that," Hikari said, "It was mentioned in his personal library."

"Makoto also thinks it can be of help to us."

"And the Digital Knights?"

Kenta rose. "General Takenouchi's latest report said they have disbanded. She also stated that pockets of Yagami's followers are rising in places around the Digital World. They're causing riots and uprisings that the Digital Army's putting down, hard."

A smile slid over her lips. "That idiot's doing plenty of damage on his own?" She drank from the glass before her voice fell to a whisper. "Though I hoped I would be free of this place by now."

Black Tailmon spoke at her side. "I guess our only choice right now is to have him open the exit gate for us."

The Dead Princess stared at Kenta. "And you're certain we'll be able to pass through even if the Chosen Master's seal is still active?"

"With two towers down it's only at half strength," he explained, "Taichi Yagami is identical to your brother in every way; you share the same DNA. I do believe that if he passes through the gate with you, even with the seal still in effect, you'll survive the trip."

Black Tailmon nodded. "But we'll need to get him back here."

"We need to draw him here," Kenta clarified, "And his so-called friends are the best way."

"Would he even come?" Kenta's Penmon asked, "If they're angry at each other right now?"

"He would," Hikari answered, "But we don't know where they are right now, do we?"

Kenta shook his head. "No, m'lady. We need to wait until they surface again."

Hikari snickered, "Then maybe we need to spread a little more chaos to do that."

"What about the Digital Army?" Black Tailmon asked, "From their information…"

"If they knew where the Knights were, they'd certainly arrest them!" Hikari snapped.

"But what if they haven't figured it out yet?" she persisted.

"That might not be a bad idea," Kenta added, "They collect thousands of pieces of information daily. There might be something they missed."

Black Tailmon nodded. "We just need to hack their system…."

"We've tried that before, remember?" she said, "We only get, at most, a day before their antivirus finds our bug and deletes it!" She clutched her armrest, cracks appearing in the stone.

A bead of sweat appeared on Kenta's forehead and he blurted, "But we were trying to hack their entire, highest secure system. If we just listen in on their incoming channel, the one that goes to the lowest level intelligence officers, before it goes any higher, and program the bug to just report to us when certain keywords are found, like descriptions of the Digital Knights…"

Hikari rubbed her forehead. "If you think this will help, then do it." She leaned forward, "But I still think it's a waste of time, so it had better pay off, if not, you will be held responsible."

He nodded. "Y-yes, my lady."

She waved a hand at him, "But tell Sora to get the Key of the Heavens." She leaned forward, "Then tell Saiba to keep an eye on her. Something is off about her."

* * *

Kenta's image spoke from the communicator. "That was the Princess's command."

Sigma scratched the back of his head. "It does seem like a waste of time."

"Who cares?" Neo barked. He licked his lips, "A chance to just cut loose, eh?"

The dark priest nodded. "As much chaos and destruction you can do, but make certain that Trojan horse program is uploaded." He smirked, "Go and have fun, but _not_ until the Chosen Masters' ball has passed. It needs to happen for Sora to do _her_ job."

"Works for me," Hirokazu grinned, "Come on Guardromon."

Sora waited until the others had filed from the room before turning back to Kenta. "What does the Princess really want?"

Kenta smiled. "She had hoped she would be freed by now to direct this plan herself, but while the others draw the attention of our enemies, hopefully the Digital Knights, you're to take the Key of the Heavens. It will hopefully show us where the last two are."

The redhead nodded. "At once."

Kenta nodded. "Just remember to report in."

Her eyes narrowed as his image vanished. What did that mean? And how dare he give her orders! She was the commander of the Dead Kingdom's forces. Her scowl twisted into a frown. Was Lady Hikari angry with her? She had failed to free the Dead Princess, twice. She had to succeed this time!

* * *

Mimi followed Yamato down the hall. "Are you sure this is the right time for a party?"

He turned to her. "You turning down a party? Are you feeling okay?" He went to place his hand on her forehead, but she slapped it away.

"Yeah, real funny," she mumbled, "But you're really sure about this?"

The Lord of the Chosen Masters nodded. "With the Taichi worshippers popping up over the Digital World and our loss at New Havenwood, we need to remind the Digital World that _we_ are in charge! That we saved the Digital World from Myotismon and the Dark Masters!"

She was going to tell him that it was _their_ Taichi who deleted Myotismon and two of the Dark Masters, but kept that thought to herself. They continued through the maze of halls in the Kernala Palace until stepping into a room filled with humans and digimon seated behind rows of computer terminals. They all bowed and a boy seated at a desk at the far end said, "Welcome my lords. Lord Izumi is ready."

Yamato nodded and the monitor on the wall flickered to life, displaying Koushiro's face. "Ah, good morning. I thought you'd want to see how things are going," he said, motioning to another room, in which contained a computer monitor, long table with same mechanical parts, and two teenagers in lab coats. One was Akihiro Kurata, the other was a blond boy.

"Toma Norstein," Yamato sighed, "And we're sure that he's not spying on us or something?"

"I doubt it," Koushiro explained, "Akihiro's had his younger sister under his care for some time now. He'll help us and in exchange we'll find a way to cure her problems."

"What is wrong with her?" Mimi asked.

"A neurological disorder affecting her brain's control of her body. It's already damaged her lower spine and she's paralyzed from the waist down, but it's also causing her organs and heart to fail. If we don't help her, she'll most certainly die."

Mimi swallowed. "A-and you can cure her?"

"I think so. I'm not as knowledgeable with anatomy as Jyou was, but I think a pacemaker of sorts will control her brain's firing of neurons."

Mimi only nodded. The thought of that poor girl in that weirdo's care was enough to make her skin crawl. She hated the idea of using her life as a bargaining chip, but if Koushiro could cure her, then at least they were keeping their word.

"And what about their progress?" Yamato asked.

"With Toma's knowledge of seeing the Solar Digivice up close, plus the scan of the energy readings at New Havenwood, they're moving along nicely. We should have a Holy Digivice completed by the end of next week. We've been floating around some names. So far the top contender is the Stellar Digivice. Although, since Sol is technically a star, it's redundant but…"

"Lunar," Yamato said, "You're going to call it the Lunar Digivice."

Koushiro stared. "Um, y-yes, that sounds better. Very well."

The blond chuckled. "Come on Mimi, we've got a party to prepare for."

* * *

Ai adjusted her dress before walking into the ballroom. Taichi's plan had worked and she pushed aside the guilt at having secretly doubted him. Lines of onlookers sat outside the Kernala Palace walls, waiting for a glimpse of a government official or a celebrity. Taichi spotted two large Chosen boys; one had a Kongoumon as a partner and another had a Tuskmon. The Tuskmon's partner had a girl hanging off his arms with a pink Tentomon. Taichi sent Agumon to say to the Tentomon's partner that the Kongoumon's partner wanted to know if she wanted to be pleasured by eight arms. The Tuskmon's partner went red in the face and started fighting the Kongoumon's partner. Soon the entire street was in a brawl. While the palace guards rushed to break them apart, Taichi and the others jumped over the outer walls and into the courtyard. It was then a simple matter to reach the back door and get inside using Kouichi's security code.

"Great work," Taichi said, "But get to the power lines."

Kouichi nodded and tapped his watch. "Synchronized?"

Taichi checked his own. "Right."

"Good luck!" Lopmon waved.

After maneuvering through the halls they stepped into the ballroom and vanished into the sea of people in tuxedos and expensive dresses. She remembered the room, remembered the palace. She had spent so many years here as a prisoner.

Her heart thudded against her chest and felt sweat form on her forehead. "Ai?" Impmon whispered at her side, "Are you okay?"

She was not sure. "Um, y-yeah. J-just being here reminds me of being imprisoned…"

Taichi and Agumon walked up with glasses of Champaign. "I don't know where the Key is, but I'm betting Ishida'll…" He blinked, "What's wrong?"

"She's having an anxiety attack," Impmon said.

Taichi handed the glasses to the digimon and took hold of Ai's hand. "It's okay. I'll take you outside to Kouichi and…"

She swallowed and shook her head. "No, no I'm going to stay here and help you."

He handed her a glass but then pulled back. "You're probably not old enough to drink."

"Are you?"

He grumbled and pushed the glass into her hand. "Just drink it slowly, okay?"

Ai licked her lips. Ruki had forbidden her from drinking at the tavern in Modem City. Her smile fell; how was Ruki, how were any of the others doing?

She sipped from her glass; the bubbles stung her tongue. "So what should we do now?" she asked.

Taichi glanced at the crowd. "Let's just try to find where the Key is."

A voice cut through the roar of conversations. "Ladies and gentleman!"

"Crap," Taichi hissed under his breath. At the top of the stairs stood Koji and his Terriermon, both wearing tuxedos. He took some comfort in seeing that Koji appeared just as uncomfortable in his formal wear as Taichi did.

"Thank you for joining us this evening," he called, "And now I present to you Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa and their Gabumon and Palmon partners, the Lord and Lady of the Chosen Masters!"

They emerged from behind a door at the top of the stairs, dressed like the royalty they pretended to be. "Thank you joining us this evening," Yamato said, "With Modem now in our empire, the southern hemisphere of the Digital World is now safe from the force of chaos that…"

Ai hissed under her breath. He continued, professing 'loyalty,' and 'safety,' but she choose not to listen.

"And now," Yamato continued, "Our greatest treasure from Modem, the Key of the Heavens."

The center column rose into the ceiling; it had been hallow and hiding a gold pedestal on which sat a glass box with a diamond-shaped stone that reflected the lights in a rainbow of colors. The crowd gasped.

"Now enjoy!" Mimi cried.

The guests murmured amongst themselves as they approached the stone. Taichi lead the others to the refreshment table in the shadowed side of the room. "We've still got time before Kouichi cuts the power," he said, "Let's just try and not draw attention to ourselves."

Ai sipped more champagne, but then gasped and gripped Taichi's arm. "Look!"

Speaking with Yamato and Mimi was a boy with glasses, the same boy that was with Toma in Modem. "It's him," Taichi hissed.

"Akihiro," Impmon said, "His name is Akihiro."

Taichi was going to say something else, but the sound of gulping interrupted him. Agumon was piling hors d'oeuvres into his mouth like a shovel. Taichi whacked the back of his head and Ai and Impmon shared a giggle. "Oh, come on," the dinosaur whimpered, "I'm hungry and…" His nostrils flared. "Wait…"

"What?" Taichi asked.

Agumon turned and pointed into the crowd. Standing before the Key to the Heavens was a teenage girl in an orange ball gown, one with long blond hair and a Piyomon at her side, but Taichi's eyes locked onto her face visible in the chandelier light. "Sora! Why is she here?"

He took a step forward but Ai pulled on his hand. "Niisan, you can't!"

"I'll be fine," he grinned.

* * *

Kouichi and Lopmon lifted the sewer plate off the sidewalk and dropped through the opening. With the orange Public Works uniforms, two of many still sitting in a pile at New Havenwood, no one even raised an eyebrow at them. Once they landed on the small ledge overlooking the river of sewage, the smell attacked his nose and his lunch almost erupted from his mouth.

"You okay?" Lopmon asked.

He nodded. "Y-yeah. Heh, he's got us crawling through the sewers, what else is he going to have us do?"

"Are you saying you regret joining up with him?"

Koiuchi shook his head. "No, I really believe that he can save this world from the Dead Princess and the Chosen Masters." He glanced to the thick cable running along the brick ceiling. He tried to get his bearings and pointed to the right. "The Palace is that way, so the relay should be there too. We just destroy that and power's out to the palace."

They continued through the sewers, following the cables around a corner when they stopped. In front of them was the large metal box attached to the wall, but also a masked boy and his Sorcerymon partner. They darted back around the corner.

"Who's that?" Lopmon whispered.

"I think it's one of the Dead Warriors," Kouichi replied, "Sigma." He peeked around the corner again. Sorcerymon smashed his staff against the box and it clanged to the ground, sparks sizzling from the destroyed terminals.

"What now?" Lopmon asked.

Kouichi pulled back around. "I think Taichi's going to need our help. Come on."

Another voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Hold it!"

He knew he should have run, but he spun around on instinct. Sigma and Sorcerymon hovered behind them. "You're the one from New Havenwood. Yagami's here, isn't he?"

Kouichi and Lopmon shook their heads. "Nope! We're just, um…"

Sigma nodded and Sorcerymon lifted his staff. Kouichi grabbed his digivice.

"Lopmon evolve to Turuiemon!"

Sorcerymon blasted out white energy. "Crystal Cloud!"

Turuiemon met that with a, "Ninja Claw!"

Both digimon crashed together in a blat of light.

* * *

Taichi slunk up beside Sora as she stared at the Key. "Fancy meeting you here."

She twirled on him and her mouth dropped. "Almost didn't recognize you," he smirked, "Doing something different with your hair?"

She regained her composure as she pulled at what had to be a blond wig. "A boy that actually notices? The world must be coming to an end."

He was not going to walk into that trap. He turned to the Key, encased in the glass box. Why was she staring at it? Ai said it was useless to Hikari, but she must want it, why else would she be here? He cleared his throat. "It's a nice…" He searched for what a stone like this would be called. "Whatever it is."

"I'm sure you know what it is," she said, looking over her shoulder, "Your prophet told you, just like ours did."

Taichi turned to where Ai was staring at them, sipping from her glass. "I see they stayed with you," Sora said in a softer voice, "After the others left."

He winced. "Yeah, well…"

Sora sighed. "I know what it's like when your friends turn against you."

He scowled and his mood twisted. "Because you betrayed them!" he hissed. He turned back to the Key. "All right, so you obviously want this, but why?"

"I'm guessing the same reason you do," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "To find the way into the Dark Ocean?"

She blinked. "No. You think it will…" She turned away. "You're _trying_ to get into the Dark Ocean?"

He smirked. "Of course, I need to stop Hikari."

She stared him with narrowed eyes, almost like the gears were turning in her head. "Why would you need the Key of the Heavens? All you need is any digivice to open the…" She smirked, "You don't know where the entrance gate is, do you?"

"Of course I do!" he protested, "It's in Innsmouth."

"That's an ancient city. Where is it now?"

His mouth bopped open but no sound emerged. Sora rolled her eyes. "Stupid."

"Oh yeah?" he snapped, "What do you want it for?"

"It's doesn't help you get into the Dark Ocean!" she snapped, "It shows you where the Crests are." She gasped and her face flushed red. She said more than she meant to, but Taichi's group had crests and so did Sora's.

He blinked. "There are more crests, aren't there?"

She opened her mouth but the lights cut off and the room was plunged into darkness. Taichi glanced at the dead lights and then at Sora. She gave a quick, weak smile and then swung her purse into Taichi's head. He fell to one knee and clutched his forehead. What was in there? Bricks?

He got his answer when Sora used the same bag to smash through the glass; obviously bricks. "Niisan!" Ai cried, rushing to his side.

The soldiers ran at Sora, but Piyomon leapt from the ground and evolved to Sabirdramon, smashing her wings through the ceiling. Agumon cried, "Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

"Impmon evolve to…"

"No!" Taichi cried, "Go find Kouichi."

The tween blinked. "What?"

"Sora was waiting for this. We gotta make sure he's okay."

Ai stared for a moment and the nodded. "All right. Come on, Impmon."

Taichi watched them join the other guests as they ran from the building. He twisted back to the battle, watching as his dragon man partner swung at the black bird. His fist did not connect as a large dog appeared from behind and knocked V-dramon onto his face. Dobermon propelled off his back and knocked Sabirdramon through a marble-covered column.

Koji appeared from the stairs. "You are all under arrest!"

Sora yanked the Key of the Heavens into her arms. "Sabirdramon!"

Her partner smacked Dobermon through another pillar. V-dramon climbed to his feet and watched bird and dog tear into each other. "Taichi?"

Taichi's eyes darted from Koji to Sora. "Dobermon."

V-dramon fired a V-Breath Arrow at Sabirdramon before swinging his fist into her head. Dobermon was not happy for the help, judging from his growl, but joined his new-found ally and tore at Sabirdramon's chest.

A voice echoing through the air brought his attention back to the battle. Yamato was standing at the top of the stairs, red in his eyes. "Yagami!" he screamed.

"Sir!" Koji cried, ducking as an I-beam fell when Sabirdramon's wing crashed through the glass windows, "You need to get to safety."

Yamato sneered, "We can handle ourselves." He lifted his digivice, "Gabumon."

"Shit!" Taichi cried, "V-dramon!"

Gabumon nodded and Yamato's digivice glowed, but Akihiro darted in front of them. "My Lord," he said, "Let us handle this. More data on the Solar Digivice can only help us."

Yamato's eyes shifted from the scientist to Taichi and "Fine."

Akihiro smirked and pulled out his digivice. "Gizamon!"

The rabbit Digimon darted around from behind him and leapt into the air, exploding in light as he leveled up. "Gizamon evolve to Shadramon!" The red moth slashed at V-dramon's back with his claws and then twisted to kick the back of the dragonman's head, throwing him through the wall.

Akihiro laughed and dove through the newly-formed doorway. Taichi stared at Sora, who watched the battle between Sabirdramon and Dobermon from a shadowed corner of the room. She dropped the Key into her bag, her eyes glowing in the darkness. He jumped through the opening and ran after his partner. Shadramon blasted fire from his hands. "Flare Buster!"

V-dramon slashed his hands through the air, sending a wave of energy that slashed through the flames. "Cutter Shot!"

Shadramon darted through the air and slashed another slice out of V-dramon's skin. The dragon twisted and grabbed hold of the moth's wings, pulling apart so he could not move. "Got ya now!" he laughed.

Akihiro snickered. "I don't think so." He held up his digivice as well as a medallion-shaped object.

"Shit," Taichi said, "He's got one of those things too!"

Shadramon exploded in light. "Shadramon evolve to Dark Knightmon!"

The armored Digimon broke free of V-dramon's grip and twisted around, jabbing his spear into the dragon man's shoulder. V-dramon cried out and tried to pull out the weapon.

"V-dramon!" Taichi cried as the Crest of Courage glowed beneath his shirt.

"V-dramon evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

With his new strength, the winged dragon ripped the spear from his shoulder, ramming it into Dark Knightmon.

"Yes!" Akihiro laughed, "Show me your power!"

Taichi sneered. "Where's Toma?"

"He's quite safe, I assure you," Akihiro replied, "He would have been here tonight, but Lord Ishida granted me permission to attend this celebration because of my success on our project."

"What? What are you and Toma working on?"

He only smirked. "Dark Knightmon!"

His partner knocked back Aero V-dramon before twirling his spear in a tight circle. A whirlwind of black energy blasted into the dragon man, ripping blue skin from his body. The knight executed a kick to his stomach and rammed his spear through his shoulder once again, pinning him to the brick wall of the palace.

"Come on!" Akihiro shouted, "Show me your power!"

His fingers hovered near his Solar Digivice. If Akihiro wanted to see it that badly, it could not be for anything good. Dark Knightmon summoned another spear in his hand and rammed it through Aero V-dramon's other shoulder. He was hanging from the wall like a doll.

"That doesn't do anything for you?" Akihiro demanded, "Well, how about this? Once I'm through with you, I'll go after that girl. She'll be mine in the middle of the night…"

Taichi saw Ai on some kind of examination table, even though he was sure that was not what Akihiro meant. It felt like his heart was playing the drums against his ribcage. He screamed and grabbed the Holy Digivice. The screen burst with light and Aero V-dramon roared with the influx of power. He flexed his muscles and the spears shattered.

"V-Breath Arrow!" he cried, blasting energy from his mouth that sent Dark Knightmon tumbling backwards along the ground. Aero V-dramon continued his assault on his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Yes!" Taichi cried, "Yes!"

Akihiro laughed again. "That's it, show it to me!"

Taichi gasped, rage dissipating like water down a drainplug. Dark Knightmon moaned and regressed to Gazimon. Aero V-dramon turned to Taichi. "Let's go," the human said, "Now!"

The dragon man hoisted Taichi into his arms and vanished into the skyline of Mainframe.

* * *

Koji held Terriermon in his arms as they limped back into the ballroom. Yamato and Mimi stood in the center of the wreckage with Akihiro. "Takenouchi got away again," he sighed.

Mimi rushed to his side and supported his injured shoulder. "You're injured!"

He shook his head. "Takenouchi's trail isn't too cold. I can…"

Her eyes flashed. "That's an order." She waited until they had left before groaning. "Why do boys always have to act like they're not hurt?"

Palmon shrugged. "Boys are weird."

Yamato glared at them. "Are we back in kindergarten now?" She stuck out her tongue and he turned to Akihiro. "And did you get what you needed?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Yes, I think I did. I must report back to Lord Izumi."

As he and Gazimon headed to the door, Mimi called, "And what you said to Taichi? About what you would do to that girl?"

He paused and said, "Just a way to make him angry, nothing more."

Once he had left, she whispered to Yamato. "There's something sinister about him. Something I don't like."

* * *

Taichi lay on the ground with his back against the brick wall of some kind of restaurant; he was too tired to see what kind. Koromon was curled in his lap. "Why am I so sleepy and hungry?" he asked.

Taichi smirked. "You're always hungry." He frowned and stared at the Solar Digivice. "We used this against Neo and we both passed out. We used it now and we're barely keeping our eyes open. That's the downside, huh? It gives us a boost but we're so drained afterwards."

A sandwich in a plastic container landed in his lap. "You look like you're starving."

Sora and Piyomon stood over them in the alley. Taichi tried to jump to his feet, but his legs gave way beneath him. "I'm not here to hurt you," she said.

"You got away from Dobermon?" Koromon asked.

Piyomon flexed a wing. "No sweat."

Sora sighed. "Taichi, why do you want to get into the Dark Ocean so badly?"

He stared. "Are you serious? I need to stop Hikari."

She turned her head. "Taichi, Hikari's so powerful, it's actually frightening. She's easily the strongest Chosen in the Digital World."

The Solar Digivice would boost his power, but what would be left of him? "No worries. I've got the Holy Digivice, remember?"

She looked back at him. "You couldn't defeat Neo without the Wellspring of Light, you couldn't stop Akihiro Kurata, here or at New Havenwood."

He blinked. "How did you know about that?"

Her cheeks turned red. "That doesn't matter right now. If you couldn't stop them, how are you going to stop Lady Hikari?"

Silence filled the air until Koromon whispered, "Taichi. Remember that thing you promised in the digivice?"

He blinked. "Oh, yeah." He turned back to the redhead. Even though he promised the hooded figure, he did not believe it. Now, as Sora stared at him, compassion flooding her eyes, he knew that mysterious person was right. "Sora, your crest, your _real_ crest, is going to glow again soon."

She gasped, red flooding her face. Piyomon turned to her partner. "Sora?"

"Your friends are close," she said to him, "We need to go."

They turned and marched out of the alley. Taichi called, "Sora, you belong with us."

She stopped, hands clutching the wall. "Whatever Hikari did to you, she couldn't take away all of your light," he continued, "It's still there."

"We…we need to go," she said again. Human and digimon vanished into the night. Moments later, Ai raced into the alley, followed by Kouichi and the digimon.

"Niisan!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "That freak of a scientist wasn't gonna stop us."

"What about Sora?"

He shook his head. "Gone and she took the Key."

Kouichi sighed. "We tried to get back to warn you. Sigma and his Sorcerymon cut the power before we got there."

He stared. "You fought them?"

Lopmon nodded. "Yup, even after he evolved to Wisemon, but the tunnels were too small for him, so he got pinned." He crossed his arms, "Not very bright after all."

"Still," Taichi said, climbing to his feet, "You're not bad as fighters either. Ai, the Key didn't have anything to do with the Dark Ocean, it's a map to where two other Crests are!"

 _Next: While Neo leads an attack on a city to accomplish a mission for the Dead Princess, Taichi begins his search for the crests, but Ruki is tasked by the Sage to bring the other Knights back together._

 _Chapter 25: The Message from the Sage_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.

Author's notes: I was going to give Kurata a Gizmon, but decided on an evolutionary line from Belphemon. But Gazimon and Gizmon are kind of close, right?

Taichi and Yamato were supposed to fight this chapter, but after thinking about it, their rematch should be more significant.


	25. The Message from the Sage

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The Chosen Masters, wishing to maintain their control over the Digital World, unveiled an artifact taken from Modem during their occupation, a crystal called the Keys of the Heavens. Both Taichi and Sora attempted to take it, but Akihiro Kurata arrived and battled Taichi. Sora made off with the Key, but not before revealing to Taichi that it contained the location of two missing crests. Taichi then told Sora that she belonged with them.**

Catherine's voice struggled to be heard over the chants of the people behind her, though the microphone was pressed to her lips. "The Cult of Yagami are gathering in number. They are gaining strength in Rom with demonstrations and protests against the Chosen Masters. The Digital Army has taken some prisoners, but things have been peaceful for the most part. Yet with the rumor of Koji Minamoto arriving soon, things may soon come to a head. Though they call for the name of Taichi Yagami, one has to wonder, why hasn't the so-called savior arrived yet? This is Catherine Deneuve, signing off."

"Taichi?" Agumon asked from the couch in the lounge of the New Havenwood capital building, "We are going to do something about that, right?"

Yeah, what? Should he go himself and try to bring them under control, like in New Havenwood? Should he send the New Havenwood forces to take the city? Or should he go through with his other plan? _Plan C_ needed something else, which he did not have…yet.

He wanted to talk to Ken, but that just made the hole in his heart even larger. Why was he so lost without them?

"Um, let's go see what Ai's managed to dig up."

The tween girl was in her room, eyes glued on a laptop. She grinned when they entered. "Great! I was just coming to tell you. I found out more information about the Crests on Benjamin's CD." She cleared her throat, " _And from the Light came the others: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Reliability and Hope. Together they created the Digital World and blessed it with life. But from the Darkness came the others: Pride, Sorrow, Vanity, Void, Wrath and Despair. The emblems of Light battled the Emblems of Darkness, though the Light was victorious, and the Emblems of Darkness destroyed, they still exist in the heart of the Digital World."_

"So what does that mean?" Agumon asked, "That there were others that used the Crests before?"

Ai nodded. "Yeah, but listen to the next line: _But two of the Light remained unused, and were thus given to the Digital World as a reminder of Kami, one to the Gekomons and one to the V-mons."_

Agumon scratched his head. "Yeah, again, what does that mean? There are how many Gekomons in the Digital World?"

"They're refereeing to specific ones, obviously," Impmon said.

"Yeah, but which ones?" Taichi asked.

The preteen smiled. "Well, the book talks about specific digimon in the Digital World's early history, and the Gekomons they talk about were from the settlement at Bornea."

"Which is where?"

She blushed. "Um, that's the problem."

"Bornea is present-day Aquaria, at the southern end of the Server Continent."

Taichi and Agumon spun at the sound of the new voice, with the digimon snarling and baring his teeth. Ai, however, grinned and rushed past them, wrapping her arms around the four-legged digimon in a cloak. "Hackmon!"

He chuckled. "It is good to see you as well, Ai."

Taichi's eyes narrowed. "You know him?"

She nodded. "This is Hackmon, a servant of the Sage. Do you know where he is?"

"I have been watching the Digital World for him," the digimon answered, "And, yes, I have been in contact."

"Is he okay?"

Hackmon nodded. "The timelines are in flux at the moment. He is struggling to make sense of it all."

Taichi saw the admiration on Ai's face. "So why are you here?" he snapped.

"To tell you of the crests. One is with the Gekomon at present-day Aquaria. The other was given to the V-mons at Kadash, present-day Venta."

"Why are you telling us this?" he asked, "If you really want to help, how do we get into the Dark Ocean?"

Hackmon met Taichi's stare. "You are not ready yet. There's more you need to learn."

"More?" he shouted, "I'm the savior, right? I need to get into the Dark Ocean to do what I'm supposed to do, right?" He thought of Princess Hikari, he thought of _his_ sister, he saw himself as a child, crying at the pain of losing his mother and sister, a pain that he pushed down and buried. A pain that was forgotten until the Bakumon vision. "I have to stop her!"

A swirling circle of colors appeared behind Hackmon and he hovered backwards through the vortex. "We shall speak again."

"Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"Get Kouichi!" he snapped, "We're heading to Aquaria!"

* * *

Hackmon had perched on the top of the tower that contained New Havenwood's capital building. After hours of meditation, he now watched as Taichi led his small group out the main doors. He vanished once more through the swirling vortex and appeared within a room, on a red carpet lined with tall candles. The carpet led to a wooden platform, on which sat a teenage boy in a white robe. "Master."

The Sage nodded. "Well?"

"He is heading towards Aquaria, but he was far from happy."

The Sage sighed. "Yeah, I figured that. With how he's acting right now, he can't go rushing into the Dark Ocean, especially without the other crest holders. He needed to build his confidence to accept his role, but now he's got a little too much."

"I think something else may be driving it, master," Hackmon added.

"Well, we'll deal with that later. We'll let him try to get the missing crest right now, but we've got to get the others back with him." He waved his hand and an image of Ruki appeared between them. "And maybe she can do that."

He nodded. "I understand master, but Taichi thinks there are _two_ crests to find…"

The Sage waved his hand again and the image of Ruki twisted into Daisuke Motomiya. "We don't have to worry about that. The General's destiny will soon merge with Taichi's."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 25**

 **The Message from the Sage**

" _...The twelve warriors rode around the tomb, chieftain's sons, champions in battle, all of them distraught, chanting in dirges, mourning his loss as a man and a king. They extolled his heroic nature and exploits and gave thanks for his greatness; which was the proper thing, for a man should praise a prince whom he holds dear and cherish his memory when that moment comes when he has to be convoyed from his bodily home. So the Geat people, his hearth companions, sorrowed for the lord who had been laid low. They said that of all the kings upon the earth he was the man most gracious and fair-minded, kindest to his people and keenest to win fame."_.

A loud yawn filled the air and Toma turned to the girl in the hospital bed with a smile. "Sorry. I guess _Beowulf_ isn't for everyone."

Relena smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I was listening." She rested her hands in her lap. "So, he died fighting the dragon, yes? But what does that passage mean?"

"Well," he said, "I always took it to mean that Beowulf was willing to die because he believed in what he was fighting for, that his own life meant nothing." He smiled again and rubbed the top of her head, "That he was willing to do anything…"

Silence filled the air until Relena said, "You still haven't told me what you were doing before you found me, but I'm glad you're here. Akihiro said he was looking for you for a long time. "

Toma did not answer.

She swallowed. "I-I get the feeling that something weird is happening. You and Akihiro are keeping secrets from me and I know this isn't just a hospital, and Kudamon can't go certain places."

Akihiro had told her she was in a special hospital run by the Chosen Masters, but nothing about the Digital Knights. "Nothing's going on. Me and Akihiro are just working as hard as we can to help you. This is the Digital World. There's so much possibility here to cure you. Then you'll be able to walk out of here."

The door opened and Gaomon and Kudamon stepped inside. "Did you enjoy your treat?" Relena asked.

Kudamon floated up to her partner. "Yes. We ate ice cream until we were going to pop."

Gaomon licked his lips. "I can't eat anymore cake."

Toma scratched the back of Gaomon's ear. "You're going to make Agumon jealous."

Both human and digimon tensed and Relena and Kudamon stared. "Who?" the digimon asked.

A voice crackled over the intercom. "Toma Norstein to Laboratory 1."

Toma frowned but nodded at his partner. He turned to his sister. "I'll be back to see you when I get a chance."

She hugged him. "I'll see you soon."

Toma and Gaomon marched in silence, neither one wanting to talk, neither one wanting to remind themselves, but their minds churned with worry about their former friends.

Akihiro and Koushiro were already in the laboratory, standing guard over an elongated digivice with dark blue trim. "Good of you to join us," Akihiro smirked, "I've just had a run in with Taichi Yagami."

Toma's heart froze. "What?"

"He sends his regards," Akihiro snickered, "But during our battle, his Solar Digivice activated when he became angry. Emotions could be the key to bringing life to the Lunar Digivice."

"How?" Toma asked.

Koushiro rubbed his chin. "The digivices transfer energy from a human to a digimon, but the Holy Digivices allow for even greater transfers of energy. Maybe we only need to find a way to synch our digivice with a user?"

"Ishida?" Toma asked.

"I would suggest not yet," Akihiro continued, "What if things went badly? No, let's continue testing."

* * *

Zoe bowed. "Welcome back."

Sora and Piyomon pushed past her into the inner sanctum of their decrepit safe house in Terminal. Makoto and his Impmon lay asleep on the floor while Hirokazu and Hagurumon were playing each other on a dingy tablet. "Where're the others?"

"Lord Neo has taken them to spread chaos, as Master Kenta commanded," the blond girl answered.

"Whatever," she sighed, "Open the communicator."

She bowed again and led Sora to the circular device in the corner. After the regular series of commands, Kenta appeared within the cylinder of light. "What is it?" he asked.

Zoe bowed while Sora held up a diamond-shaped object. "The Key of the Heavens."

Kenta smiled. "The map should be inside."

Sora nodded at Piyomon. The redhead tossed the diamond while Piyomon's beak pecked like a jackhammer. "Dash Tsuibami!"

The object shattered and a plastic floppy disk dropped into Sora's hands. "Once we pop this into a computer, we'll know where the lost two crests are," Kenta continued, "In the meanwhile, Saiba's team will upload that program so we can spy on the Digital Army's intel and locate the Digital Knights. With them as bait, we'll draw Yagami into the Dark Ocean."

Taichi told her he was heading into the Dark Ocean no matter what. They did not need to waste time capturing the Digital Knights. She opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat. Taichi also told her that she belonged with him.

Capturing the Digital Knights was more than just bait; it was a chance to hurt him, inflicted pain on him. She would show him that she _belonged_ with Lady Hikari!

* * *

Ruki tossed the Burgermon a coin before she and Renamon exited the ramen stand. "That was good," Renamon commented.

The human shrugged. "Eh, the beer was weak."

They continued down the sidewalk to their apartment. Renamon whispered, "What do we do now?"

Ruki knew she meant the information from the soldier at the ramen stand; he either did not recognize them, or was too drunk to care, but _was_ drunk enough to spill his guts about Dr. Akihiro Kurata. "That guy said Akihiro's at Izumi's private lab in Transistor," she replied as she opened the door to their apartment, "So I'm betting that Toma's there too."

They stepped into the apartment but froze at the sight of the Digimon crouched on what passed for their couch. "Good evening, ladies."

Ruki's hand grabbed her digivice while Renamon leapt in front of her. "I mean you no harm," he said, "My name is Hackmon, and I bring you a message from the Sage of the Digital World."

"The Sage?" Renamon asked.

"Yes," Hackmon nodded, "We need to speak about Taichi Yagami."

"Why?" Ruki questioned, "What did that idiot do now?"

"It is what he's not doing," Hackmon continued, "He has done nothing about his worshippers nor has he done anything to keep his team together." He stared, "He needs you, regardless of what he says."

Ruki crossed her arms and snorted. "Of course he needs us! That's why we're gonna do whatever it takes to drag Toma back."

Hackmon raised an eyebrow. "Then you would rejoin Yagami?"

"Yeah! We're a team."

Hackmon chuckled. "You truly deserve the Crest of Friendship, but the Sage is fearful that the Taichi worshippers will cause enough of a disruption to the Digital World and dilute Taichi's mission, turning people against him. The Digital Army will soon crack down, destroying what little freedom the Digital World still has."

"So what the hell do you want us to do about it?"

"Gather the other Digital Knights behind you and take control of the worshippers. We believe Ken Ichijoji is in the city of Fortuna, while Junpei has returned to Circuitalia." A vortex appeared behind him and he floated into the swirling colors, "Bring the Digital Knights back together and aid Taichi Yagami. He needs you more than he knows."

The vortex vanished, taking Hackmon with it.

* * *

"This is it?" Sora questioned.

"Yes," Zoe answered, the text illuminated on the computer monitor reflected off her face in the darkness of the room, "This is it."

Hirokazu crossed his arms. "It tells us what we want to know, right?"

"I agree with the General," Makoto said, "For something so important, there should be more information."

Sora examined the monitor, displaying the information taken from the disk within the Key of the Heavens. A list of Crests with their corresponding locations: the Dark Crests within the Dark Ocean, most of the Light Crests within the Server Desert, but the last two Light Crests: Kindness in present-day Aquaria, and Miracles in present-day Venta.

"Venta's close," Piyomon pointed out.

"Yeah," Sora said, "Hirokazu, you and Zoe go find that one."

"What about me?" Makoto asked.

"Someone needs to stay here to synch up Kenta's spy program once Neo uploads it," she answered.

"But, if Yagami's looking for the crests, he probably has my sister with him…"

Sora grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet, "That's another reason you're staying here," she spat, eyes glowing, "And don't question me like that again!"

She dropped him to the floor and turned to the others. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

Piyomon watched others scamper and she turned back to her partner. What was going on with her? She had a temper, yes, but it was never this bad. "Sora?"

"We have to win this time!" she snapped. She clenched her fists tight, "For Lady Hikari…we have to win for Lady Hikari!"

* * *

Taichi had expected a dilapidated, poor, little village, yet Aquaria was a thriving settlement that they had to sneak into by hiding in the caboose of a line of Trailmon cars. Kouichi explained that, "The oil from the offshore drilling's provides a lot of power to the southern part of Server. This city's still useful to the Chosen Masters."

"Where would the…" Lopmon lowered his voice, as they passed by a Penmon on the sidewalk, "you know, be anyway?"

Ai shrugged. "I guess we should look for a temple or some religious building."

After a few quick questions, they learned there was a shrine to Kami in the older part of this city. Older, in this case, meaning 'poorer.' The buildings were wooden and decayed, the sidewalks were empty save for a few stalls manned by Ganimons, and some Penmons wandering the streets.

"The shrine's here?" Ai asked.

Agumon snorted, "Is it the building without a front door or the one with the hole in its roof?"

Ai giggled. "You sound like Junpei." She winced. "S-sorry."

Taichi sighed. "Yeah, well, they walked out on us, right?" He motioned with his head, "Let's ask someone."

A Ganimon was standing behind a stand with cooked fish hanging from the ceiling and roasted crabs on display. "Yeah?" the crustacean digimon asked.

"We're, um, tourists," Taichi said, "Any recommendations on places to see?"

The Ganimon snorted. "Ya came here to sightsee? In the slum area? Ya wanna move along to the rich side of the Trailmon tracks."

"We heard there was a temple to Kami near here," Kouichi said.

"Oh, you wanna see the shrine?" He waved a claw to the right, "It's down that way."

The shrine in question was little more than a small stone obelisk in the rear of a hollowed out wooden building. Agumon kicked a small wooden block across the floor. "If there was a crest here, it's gotta be long gone by now."

"It has to be somewhere else, right?" Kouichi asked, "Like another temple?"

"A city this old would probably only have one," Ai continued, "It usually…"

The sound of a crunch brought their attention behind them where a squad of Digital Soldiers stood; their Octomons holding swords in all of their eight arms.

A boy with jet black hair spoke, "I am Lt. Hoi. You are surrounded, Taichi Yagami." He grinned, "I'll be sure to get that promotion now."

"Just dumb luck," Taichi muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Hoi asked.

"Sightseeing," Agumon smirked.

"At a Kami shrine?" he asked, "Trying to recruit more worshippers?"

Taichi winced and Ai blurted. "We don't need to, they're going to rise up on their own."

Hoi motioned to the soldiers and their Octomons moved closer. "No one move and no one gets hurt. You're all under arrest."

"Wait," Kouichi cried, "I'm Kouichi Kimura, former governor of New Havenwood. I'm guilty of high treason. Let them go and me and Lopmon will come along peacefully."

"Why should I do that?" Hoi asked, "We've got you all."

Taichi sighed; what was he trying to do? Kouichi was still new at this, but…

"All right," Kouichi said, "Then why is this Kami shrine so run down?"

Hoi laughed. "All the religious artifacts here were carted off by the Technorganic Gang a long time ago. Aquaria's dry of any of that Kami stuff, we worship the Chosen Masters here."

Taichi stared at Kouichi and then back at Hoi. Is that why he made that worthless deal before? Just so he could get that information?

"Now enough talking," Hoi barked, "Time to go."

Ai whipped out her digivice. "You're not gonna lock me up again! Impmon!"

"Impmon evolve to Witchmon!"

The witch swung her arms in a rhythmic manner and blasted out a stream of water from her palms. "Aquary Pressure!"

"Wait!" Taichi shouted.

Hoi's Octomon rode Witchmon's water stream like swimming upstream and whacked her and Ai into the wall. Taichi raced to their side while Agumon and Lompon evolved to Adults. "They're water dgimon," Taichi explained as he helped Ai back to her feet, "That wasn't gonna work."

V-dramon's Hammer Punch knocked out Hoi's Octomon and he swung the unconscious Digimon by his tentacles, smacking into the other soldiers. Turuiemon's Ninja Speed Punch made short work of the rest. The Dragon man hoisted Taichi and Kouichi onto his shoulders while Ai jumped onto Witchmon's broom and Turiemon hopped after. "Let's get the hell out!"

Hoi watched them leave through the opening that was once the front door. "Call this in!" he ordered.

* * *

Ken held tight to Wormmon as they darted around the corner, leaping over a fallen garbage can. Those on the streets jumped aside to allow him through, or rather, the Digital Soldiers behind him.

"Stop!" the girl in front shouted, "Stop now!"

Ken spotted an opening and darted inside, only to realize too late that it was not an alley, but a storage area between _three_ buildings. They were trapped at a dead end.

He twirled back around; the four soldiers and their Gazimon partners blocked the exit. The girl in front spoke again, "Ken Ichijoji. Ready to surrender?"

Ken reached for his digivice and Wormmon whispered, "About time we did that!"

"All right," the girl said, "If that's the way you want it."

The Gazimon blew out a greenish mist. "Paralyze Breath!"

"Om!"

A large dome with a yin-yang symbol displayed atop dropped down on the squad; the Gazmimon's attacks reflecting off the sides and back at them. The humans and digimon gasped and dropped to the ground.

"I thought you knew how to watch your back," Ruki said as she and Taomon dropped down from atop the buildings, "Or at least fight back."

"I was trying not to resort to that," Ken explained, "People could have gotten hurt."

Wormmon eyed Taomon. "Why'd you evolve so high?"

"We wanted to end it quickly," she said, devolving to Pokomon.

Ruki scoped up her partner, "Now let's get out of here to talk somewhere privately."

He nodded. "Um, sure. We'll go to where we're staying."

Ken led them from the alley, trying not to be offended. He was glad to see her, and was sure she was happy to see him, well, as happy as she got anyway, but she was not one for small talk.

"How'd they find you?" Ruki asked.

"Buying groceries," Wormmon explained, "A soldier spotted us when we were leaving."

Ken brought them to a seedy hotel atop an even seedier tavern, complete with Chosen girls wandering around in clothes that left nothing to the imagination. "I'm surprised you'd be staying in a place like this," Ruki snickered.

Ken tried to fight the blush on his face. "It was the cheapest place."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"And no one's going to report us to the Army here," Ken continued.

Ruki just smirked back.

Once inside their room, Pokomon commented, "Well, it looks better than where we were staying."

"We're hunting down Toma," Ruki explained, "But we've got to talk to you."

Ken sat down in the rotting leather chair. "Okay."

"We had a visitor, a digimon named Hackmon…."

After relating their story, Ken was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Well, I hate to say this, but Taichi's probably relishing in the ego trip the worshippers are giving him. "

"He might be an asshole right now, but he needs us," Ruki countered, "You and Junpei shouldn't have just walked out on him."

"And what about you?" Ken snapped.

She crossed her arms leaned back in the chair. "I was never going to leave. I was gonna get Toma and drag him back. We're a team, and we can't just fall apart."

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but that should be coming from _him!_ And I want to help him, but until he's ready to listen to us…"

"Yeah, maybe," Ruki sighed, "But maybe being a friend means helping someone even if they think they don't want it."

Ken winced and turned to Wormmon. "I think we owe him," his partner said.

The human tapped the armrest of his chair. "And…and I guess those worshippers _are_ looking at us in some kind of reverence too. Taichi's the savior, and we're like acolytes or something."

He nodded at Ruki. "All right, we're in."

The orange-haired girl nodded. "All right. According to the info we got, Toma's at Izumi's lab in Transistor and Junpei's back at Circuitala, which in on the way. We'll knock some sense back in him and grab Toma. Think you can at least try to do something about the worshippers?"

Ken and Wormmon nodded.

Ruki grinned. "Let's bring the Digital Knights back together."

* * *

As dawn stretched over the city of Ceria, the Dead Warriors stood atop the Skyrise tower, watching the sun peek over the horizon. "Ceria," Sigma read from his tablet, "Population, 500 Chosen and 758 digimon, 635 can only reach Adult."

Neo smirked. "So we have a few that will put up a challenge."

Sigma returned his tablet to his pocket. "Attacking the Digital Army barracks here to input Lord Kenta's malware seems an unnecessary risk."

"Whatever," Neo laughed, "I just hope that prick Minamoto'll show up so I can pay him back for locking me up on that ship!"

Mari twirled her hair. "We've been cooped up for so long; I just wanna have some fun."

Hirokazu licked his lips, "And get some decent food. Those digimon back at Zoe's were too lean for me."

Neo turned to Sigma. "This was the best place to do it. Kenta said the barracks here have been passed over for upgrades for years. In the confusion, get inside and upload that program."

He turned back without waiting for an answer. He rubbed his hands and licked his lips. "Time to have some fun!"

* * *

Ai stirred the brown liquid in the pot, poking at the potatoes: not soft enough. "A little bit longer."

Agumon whined, "I'm so hungry I'm ready to pass out."

"You could help instead of complaining," Impmon said, dropping more logs onto the fire.

"Please don't fight," Ai said, sipping the broth, "It'll be ready soon, Agumon."

Taichi, Kouichi and Lompon stomped into their camp hidden within a grouping of large stones. "The desert starts about a kilometer away," Taichi said, "So this Pyramid should be out there."

Ai nodded; Kouichi had explained about the Technorganic Gang; a group of cybernetic Digimon that once terrorized the area until the Digital Army arrived. Their headquarters were in a pyramid out in the middle of a desert. "So we'll head out there tomorrow," Taichi said, plopping down beside the fire, "Good thing that soldier had a big mouth."

Ai handed out bowls of soup to the others. "I hope it's good," she blushed, "I'm not a very good cook."

Agumon gulped down his meal. "It's yummy to me!" He sniffed. "Wait…someone's coming!"

Lopmon twisted in a tight circle and blew out the campfire while the rest huddled together. Their eyes scanned the horizon, but only darkness stared back. Taichi ordered Agumon to fire to his right. A ball of fire blasted from the dinosaur's mouth into the night, met by a blast of an energy. "V-shot!"

"Who's there?" Taichi demanded.

"Hold your fire!" a familiar voice cried, "We didn't mean to sneak up on you, but we didn't want you flipping out either."

Ai gasped. "Is that…"

Taichi pointed at the logs. "Agumon!"

Another Baby Flame set the wood ablaze, illuminating the area, allowing Daisuke, Chika and their partners to step into camp. "You?" Taichi gasped, "They sent you?"

"He's in charge of the Digital Army!" Chika snapped, "He doesn't get _sent_ anywhere."

Taichi held his digivice. "Well, he's not sending us anywhere either! Agumon…"

Daisuke held up his palms. "We're not here to fight. We got back from Modem a few days ago, so when we get the alert from Aquaria, I figured this was the best time."

Taichi stared. "For what?"

"To talk," Daisuke replied, "Finally."

"Yeah, well, what if I don't feel like it?"

"Are you looking for more crests?"

How did he know that? Even Chika looked surprised. "There aren't any more crests," Taichi said.

Daisuke smirked. "There are two lost crests; one is in Venta, but the Crest of Kindness was once in Aquaria back there, until it was taken by the Technorganic Gang. Since you're heading in that direction…"

Taichi glanced at the others, but they were just as dumbfounded. "All right, fine, maybe we are."

"Then why don't we give you a hand?" Daisuke said, "It'll give us time to talk." He walked to the soup and sipped from the ladle. "This is really good."

Ai's face brightened. "Really? I was afraid that it…"

Taichi cut her off. "If you know about the other crest, why aren't you there? In Venta?"

Daisuke chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about there." He plopped down by the fire, "So let's eat."

* * *

Hirokazu kicked open the door to the shrine; the inside was the same design as Kami's Temple in Modem, but with gold and silver crest symbols etched in the walls. At the end was a gold table, one that he saw was empty, yet there was a faint pendant shaped outline, as if something has rested there for ages.

"It's gone!"

Zoe walked inside, throwing the remains of a V-mon into the wall. "According to the locals," she said, "The Crest was taken a long time ago by a Chosen."

Hirokazu screamed.

* * *

Neo's fangs dug into the girl's neck, allowing the flood to flow past his teeth and down his throat. She screamed, clawing at the hands that held her tight. Her Penmon partner rushed to her aide, but was ripped apart by Arkadimon Perfect's claws. Once the girl went limp in his arms, the vampire threw her into a brick wall, and her body slummed to the ground.

Neo turned his attention back to the burning city, grinning at the billowing smoke, feeling almost ecstasy at the screams filling the air. If the Chosen Masters had supported the city, the soldiers would have put up a better fight, but outdated communication systems and understaffing made the city an easy target.

"Typical government," he said to his partner, "Modem had something the Chosen Masters wanted, but a city like without anything useful except for paying tribute's worthless." He cracked his knuckles, "Doesn't make it any less fun. Come on, I'm still hungry."

Arkadimon growled in delight.

 _Next: Taichi continues his search for the crest and comes face to face with a digimon from the past. Meanwhile, Neo continues his assault on Ceria, hoping to destroy the Digital Army there, but what he gets is Mimi Tachikawa!_

 _Chapter 26 The Queen of the Chosen Masters._

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	26. The Queen of the Chosen Masters

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The sage's servant, Hackmon, appeared before Taichi and Ai, telling them the location of the missing crests, but refused to tell them how to enter the Dark Ocean. They set out to find one of the crests but found it had been taken by the Technorganic Gang. As they were about to head out again, Daisuke appeared before them. Meanwhile, Hackmon appeared before Ruki, telling her that she had to reform the Digital Knights. She convinced Ken to help and they set out to find their friends.**

"…city burning now," the young man said, waving at the chaos behind him. Orange fire lit up the night, smoke billowed into the sky, and human and Digimon screams filled the air. "The Digital Army is attempting to hold back the invaders, but they claim to be from the Dead Kingdom. No one is sure how long this city will hold out."

Mimi turned from the monitors. "What's the situation?"

Meiko cleared her throat. "Lt. General Minamoto is preparing to launch his forces."

"But that's not gonna be enough," another voice said.

Meiko and the soldiers at the terminals bowed as Yamato entered the command room, "Saiba's there, isn't he?"

Meiko nodded. "Y-yes sir, that's what our intelligence says."

Yamato nodded. "Then me and Gabumon are going."

Mimi shook her head. "You can't! You need to…"

She gave the soldiers a glare and they twirled back to their computer terminals. Mimi dragged Yamato into the hall. "Kurata's giving his update later." She sighed, "There's something…sinister about him and I'm scared that Koushiro doesn't see it. You need to listen to what he says and shut this whole thing down if you need to."

Yamato stared. "Lt. Kurata's project will give us access to a Holy Digivice, maybe more than one and…"

Mimi squeezed his hands and put as much of her emotions as she could into her eyes. "Please…?"

"But who'll go to Ceria?"

She grinned. "Palmon needs the workout."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Queen of the Chosen Masters**

Daisuke held to his sister's hand as they moved through the forest. The shadows on the gnarled wood of the trees seemed to make faces that his ten-year-old imagination saw as demonic creatures whispering to each other. Maybe they really were faces, maybe the wind really was them whispering; they were in another world, made friends with weird creatures, who knew what else could happen.

"Are you scared?" the blue dragon at his side asked. V-mon, that was what he said his name was.

"No!" he protested, "I'm not scared."

V-mon nodded. "Me neither."

A crack echoed from within the darkness and both Daisuke and his partner clung to each other.

"Pipe down," Jun said, "Stop being babies."

A louder crack filled the air and Jun grabbed her own Alruamon with a shriek. She then cleared her throat at seeing the look on her little brother's face. "Um, m-maybe we shouldn't walk anymore. Let's, um, make camp."

They gathered up fallen branches and made a fire with V-mon's V-shot attack. Alruamon rolled her eyes. "Those V-mons name every attack after themselves."

"Perfect fit for my brother," Jun giggled, "He thinks the world revolves around him."

Daisuke stuck out his tongue. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The rumors are the Chosen Warriors are fighting Pinochimon deeper in the Wind Guardian forest," Alruamon explained.

"And they're humans?" Jun asked.

"That's what we've heard."

Daisuke's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

His sister nodded. "Yeah, I guess we need food." She eyed the tree tops. "There's probably fruit or something up there." She grabbed one of the lower branches and pulled herself into the thick leaves. She yelped and slid down onto her rear.

"Jun!" Alraumon cried, "What happened?"

There was a red claw slash on her face and blood trickling around her neck. "S-something attacked me!"

V-mon executed a V-head to the tree and a creature that resembled a bowling ball with wings tumbled to the ground. Vines whipped from Alruamon's hands and wrapped around the creature. "PiccoDevimon?"

The digimon snarled and broke from her grasp. It hissed, showcasing sharp fangs before fluttering into the sky. "Oh no!" Alruamon said.

"What?" Daisuke asked as he ran to Jun's side. His sister had her hand pressed up against her neck, but small trickles of blood oozed between her fingers.

"This isn't the Wind Guardian forest," V-mon nodded, "It might be Myotismon's realm."

A

A

"Wait," Taichi said, "She was bitten by a vampire digimon? I thought to turn someone into a vampire, the person had to drink the vampire's blood too."

Daisuke answered after he poured more of the soup bubbling over the campfire into his large mug, "For higher level digimon liked Myotismon, yeah, because the vampires they make can think, but lower level vampires are just mindless creatures."

Ai frowned. "Like the vampires in Modem."

Taichi frowned as well. "So I take it your sister became one of those mindless vampires?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. She got really sick, like she had a fever, and then she got really cold and still. I thought she had died, I mean, I guess, she technically _did,_ but then she came back to life and started attacking me…"

"And Alruamon came after me," V-mon added.

Daisuke continued, "Yeah, right, so Jun went after me…"

A

A

Daisuke tried to break free from Jun's grasp but she had him pinned to the ground. It was all he could do to hold her head inches from his. Her…her fangs were so close to his neck. He guessed what she wanted to do; that his real sister was gone. V-mon and Alruamon were fighting off to the side, so he had to do this alone. He tried to push his feet beneath her to kick her away, but she was moving so fast, like a snarling beast. His arms were getting tired, he could not keep her back for long. He was going to turn into a vampire like her, he was going to…

Jun hissed, gasped and then screamed in pain. Her grip released on his shoulders and her head went limp, allowing him to push her off with ease. There was a large metal stake through her back and out her chest, blood gushing from the open wound.

"Stake through the heart," a voice said, "The only way to kill a vampire."

Standing over him was an older boy with a mane of wild brown hair held down by a pair of blue goggles, and a cape flowing behind him.

A

A

"The other guy?" Taichi gasped, "You knew him?"

"Yeah," Daisuke smiled, "He told me about himself the next day."

A

A

Daisuke's eyes focused on the older boy in the goggles and cape as they sat in the middle of the forest. Taichi looked up from his cooked fish to stare at him across the fire. Daisuke twisted away and caught sight of V-mon with another piece of dried meat. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

V-mon looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Daisuke shouted. "You already had your three! That was mine!"

"Digimon need their energy," Agumon said from where he was on his back staring at the stars.

"What about me?" Daisuke growled. He turned back to Taichi for support, but his eyes had dropped to the meal in his own hand. Daisuke saw the slash marks on his arm, the fresh red visible even in the low camp light. Memories came to him of the previous night. "Are you okay?"

Taichi flashed a weak smile. "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

Daisuke swallowed again. "If it's about me, don't worry. I know that you had to do it. That…that thing wasn't my sister anymore…"

Taichi nodded; was he always this quiet? He had given Daisuke food, helped him travel through the forest, but could Daisuke really trust him? Taichi did not want to talk, but Daisuke needed to prod deeper. "You were pretty cool though. How did you learn to do that?"

Taichi gave another smile. "Me and Agumon have been hunting vampires for a while now."

"What for?"

"My little sister was taken by a powerful one named Myotismon."

V-mon shivered. "That's who you're fighting? I've heard stories that make Piedmon look like an angel."

"They're probably true," Taichi sighed. He paused and mumbled to himself, almost like he was debating something. He took a breath, "Listen, there's this guy, calls himself the Sage of the Digital World. He can see future timelines or something like that and he…" Another breath, "He told me that I was the savior of the Digital World."

Daisuke grinned, "What's so bad about that? Sounds pretty sweet to me."

"But he also said the Savior would return to the Digital World." He frowned, "If I'm the savior, and I need to return, where am I going that I need to return from?"

Daisuke repeated the words in his mind. "O-okay, so you need to go somewhere first, and then you'll become the savior?"

"Something like that," Taichi sighed. He once again stared into the fire, a silence filling the air, save for V-mon's soft breathing and Agumon's snoring. Daisuke tried to fight it, but a yawn erupted from his mouth. He was about to slide onto the ground when Taichi continued.

"I came to this world with other Chosen."

"You did?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, but I left them a while ago. They were more interested in fighting the Dark Masters, and I just wanted to find my sister." He sighed once again, "Now only Piedmon's left, and there's still Myotismon. I don't fully trust the other Chosen at this point, and I'm afraid that when I go up against either one, I won't make it…" He swallowed and stared Daisuke in the eyes, "Promise me…promise me that if you ever see me, I mean, a me that doesn't remember things I should, that you try and help him."

Daisuke blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just promise!"

"Okay!" he snapped, "I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you. Sure, I promise."

A

A

"He knew?" Taichi gasped, "He knew he wasn't going to make it?"

"I think so," Daisuke shrugged, "I asked him why he was going if he knew he wasn't gonna make it. He told me he didn't care if he lost, that his ego didn't matter, that _he_ didn't matter; all that matter was saving his sister."

Taichi snorted. "Yeah, and look how she repaid him."

"So you went right to Myotismon?" Ai asked.

Daisuke's smile grew. "Eventually. He was trying to find a way to get stronger. One of the things we went looking for were crests. He thought two crests would make him twice as strong, but it turns out it's only one crest per person."

"The Sage told him that," Ai muttered.

"What did you do with the crest you found?" Kouichi asked.

Daisuke pulled from beneath his shirt a pendant-shaped medallion with golden color and a stylized 'M.' "This is the Crest of Miracles."

" _That's_ how you have a Fully Evolved!" Impmon gasped.

Taichi stared. "You've got a lot of secrets. Your bosses know about this?"

"Of course they do," he snapped and seemed to guess Taichi's next question, "And they kept your crests on display because they didn't need them anymore."

"But," Daisuke continued, "Tai-um the _other_ Taichi, made me promise that if he came back without his memories or something like that, he made me promise to help him."

He stared at Taichi. "I think that fits you pretty well."

Taichi snorted. "If you're so eager to help, then how come we were locked up in Modem for a week before shipping us back on the _Minerva?"_

Daisuke's face darkened. "I'm still the General of the Digital Army. I wanted to talk to you then, but I had to deal with the rebels…"

"Saving their homes from the Chosen Masters!" Taichi countered, "And you know what your bosses did to your hero there, right?" he snapped, "Just twisted his legacy to fit _their_ agenda. Yeah, they didn't kill him, but they sure forgot about him on their rise to power."

Silence fell over the campsite, the desert wind blowing in the distance as Daisuke and Taichi stared at one another. Ai cleared her throat. "Um, Chika, what is your story?"

The other tween had been quiet since they left their camp that morning. "My story's pretty much the same as the General's," she chuckled, "My older brother, Masaru and I came to this world through a gate on our home computer. While we were out in the woods, Masaru tried to fight off a Gazimon. We didn't know that it had been turned into a vampire until after it bit him. In the morning he tried to feed on me, but the General saved me." She blushed slightly, "I didn't really trust him at first, but it was a long walk to Mainframe from the wilderness."

Ai's face softened. "Oh. Is that why you let us go in Modem?"

Chika smiled. "I'd forgotten about that. Yeah, pretty much." Her smiled faded, "I'm, um, really sorry about your own brother. I'm sure you two'll…"

Ai twisted away. "No. No, I don't think we will."

Their conversation was lost on the two boys. "Is that why you're here?" Taichi asked, "Well, thanks but no thanks, we don't need your help."

"You're clueless!" Daisuke snapped, "You still don't know anything about the Digital World!"

"And you're a freaking hypocrite! You think the other Taichi'd go along with what you've done?"

V-mon hissed and Daisuke stared. He pulled a plastic card from his pocket and threw. Taichi caught it. "Yeah, so what's this?"

"Norstein's at Lord Izumi's lab in Terminal. That pass will get you inside, but it's a one-time only deal. It'll get you in, but after that, you're on your own." He waved at V-mon and Chika, "Let's go."

Chika hesitated before saying, "And don't get too mad at Norstein. Y-you'll understand why when you get to the lab."

"Sergeant!" Daisuke boomed.

She bowed and followed him away from the campsite. After they vanished into the darkness of the night, Agumon looked at Taichi. "What now?"

Taichi stared at the security pass. "Wgot to assume the one the Technorganic gang took is still at the pyramid. We get that one and then we head after Toma."

* * *

Neo's Terran Digivice glowed a dark light as Arkadimon Perfect tore through the Guardromons in blue caps. How could the Ceria soldiers be weaker than the ones sent to Modem? Were they weaker because they were an expeditionary force? Or was it because he and his partner were stronger? And any strength he had was amplified by the Terran Digivice.

Either way he laughed at the destruction of these low-powered Adult soldiers, laughed as he fed on their human partners. It was just like Lady Hikari promised him.

After Yagami's glitch of a digimon somehow opened a Digital Gate at the tournament, he found himself in a world without a sun, a place of black sand and even blacker water. He met Arkadimon, a digimon so overcome with rage that he was almost mindless. But there was no plants or animals to eat, and within days he nearly died from hunger.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying in the bedroom of a castle with a pale goth girl in blue dress and black cape standing over him. "You're awake," she said, "My name is Hikari. Welcome to my castle."

He snorted, "Your castle? Your father a king or something?"

"My… _father_ is gone," she replied, "I am called the Dead Princess."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

She pulled back her dark lips to show two prominent fangs. "Are you scared of me?"

"Of some Gothic Lolita?" he laughed, "Are you serious? Where the hell are we?"

Her eyes flashed and a hand clenched his neck before throwing him into the wall! "Scared now?"

He climbed to his feet, rubbing his neck. "H-how'd you do that?"

"I'm a vampire," she said, "The master vampire! And I know all about you Neo Saiba."

He swallowed. "Y-you can read my mind?"

She laughed. "You talk in your sleep. But as I was saying, I know all about you and Taichi Yagami."

His eyes narrowed. "What has he got to do with anything?"

She grinned. "You want revenge, right? Help me get _my_ revenge and you can have yours."

He sold his soul that day, what little of his soul was left. Lady Hikari promised him he could rip out Yagami's heart and make the Digital World burn. Arkadimon Perfect ran his tentacles through a Guardromon while Neo held the digimon's partner by the neck over the edge of Ceria's tallest building. For a moment he saw Yagami instead of the hapless teenager. Neo screamed and threw him from the building roof.

He was playing errand boy for Hikari's own goals. She promised him Yagami!

His communicator crackled. "Neo!"

It was Mari. "What do you want?"

"Um, Sigma's at the army base and he's about to upload the program…"

"Who the fuck cares?" he screamed, "Where is Yagami?"

Mari stumbled for an answer. "Uh, we weren't expecting him, were we?"

Neo did not hear as he screamed into the air. "Where are you Yagami?!"

A female voice answered. "I don't think he's here."

He twisted; on the other side of the building roof stood Mimi Tachikawa and a female digimon in a skintight red bodysuit. "But will we do?" Rosemon asked.

Arkadimon Perfect landed at Neo's side and the human grinned. "Tearing apart your perfect government is fun, but I can't wait to pay you pay for locking me in that ship!"

Mimi smirked. "Go easy on him, will you Rosemon? We don't want to hurt his little ego."

"As you wish, Mimi." Rosemon whip her thorn vine. "Thorn Whip!"

Arkadimon grabbed the end with one fist, the crackling energy flowing down the whip and up his arm. He yanked her close and sent her flying with a punch to the face.

"Rosemon!" Mimi cried.

Her partner slid backwards on the roof and came to a stop, eyes glowing from beneath her rose helmet. Mimi twisted back to Neo, who grinned while holding up his Terran Digivice.

She gritted her teeth. "This might be harder than I thought."

* * *

"Not the strangest thing I've seen so far," Taichi said, "But still pretty strange."

"It's strange for us too," Agumon added.

He had never been outside of Japan, so he was not sure how tall this pyramid compared to the real ones, but he knew that the Ancient Egyptians could not have built their pyramids upside down, balancing on the point. Taichi's group stared for another moment before Kouichi asked. "So, how do we get inside?"

They circled the base, or was it the top?, until finding a square opening at ground level, a brick tunnel leading into the heart of the structure. "I guess this is it," Taichi said, stepping into the opening.

"This seems familiar," Ai said, "Like I heard it in a story or something."

They continued on in silence, Taichi's mind swimming with Daisuke's story. He stared at the Solar Digivice and then at the pass Daisuke gave him. Was this real or some kind of trap? Daisuke did not seem like the type to plan such an elaborate trap, especially since he could have come with an entire army to take them. So why did he decide to fulfil his promise to the other Taichi now? Was it because of Toma? Was there really a good reason why Toma did what he did?

"Taichi!" Agumon cried.

He blinked and came back to reality to see an army of gold-plated Guardromons rushing them from the front and the back. "Damn it," Taichi snarled, "We're pinned in this damn hallway!"

"We'll handle this!" Lopmon said.

"Yeah!" Impmon grinned, "Leave it to us!"

"Lopmon evolve to Turuiemon!"

"Impmon super evolve to Bastemon!"

Through a combination of Turiemon's Pika Sparking and Bastemon's Helter Skelter, the Gold Guardromon were dispatched quickly, but the second line appeared behind them, firing beams of red energy. "The way in front's clear," Taichi cried, "Move! Move!"

They raced down the halls with the Guardromon firing at their heels. "Evolve me!" Agumon cried, "And I'll show them a thing or two!"

"You wouldn't be able to move," Taichi protested. They were being herded somewhere, hopefully to the one in charge.

They stumbled into a massive room filled with machines along the walls and black cables pooled along the floors. In the center was a metal platform on which sat a digimon with a domed helmet. "Is that a Datamon?" Kouichi asked.

The digimon's organic eye flashed. "You dare mock me? After what you did to me?" His mechanical eye flashed a deep red. Hands similar to his three-fingered robotic limbs erupted from the floor and ceiling, grabbing the humans and digimon by their arms and legs.

"We can't move!" Bastemon cried, "It's zapping our strength!" She cried out and regressed to Yaamon.

Ai called for her partner, while Turuiemon changed back to Lopmon.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Datamon laughed, "I've learned from our previous encounter. Those arms give off a low-level magnetic pulse, not enough to kill you, but enough to disrupt the energy transfer between a Chosen and their partner."

Taichi snapped, "Let us go right now!"

"Not a chance," Datamon laughed, "Your intrusion into my home might be beneficial after all."

Taichi struggled against the hands that held him like a vice. "You're the Technorganic Gang?"

"That is a bit generous," he said, "It's more accurate to say my private army."

"You took the crest?"

"Oh? Is that what you came for?" A section of the floor slid away and another pedestal rose to Datamon's height. Resting on top was a pendant shape object with a light red, almost pink color. "Yes, I took the crest quite a while ago. I'm surprised it took you this long to track me down."

Taichi scowled. "Let me guess, I was a little kid the last time you saw me?"

"Of course! Did you forget how long it was? Why have you been hiding since your fight with Myotismon? You haven't done anything of worth for years, I would know, so why reappear now?"

Taichi was about to protest that Datamon had him confused with someone else, that even _that_ information was incorrect, but those words echoed in his head: _done anything of worth for years._ This was merged with what Daisuke had told him. The other Taichi went to Myotismon, even though he suspected he was not coming back; like a true hero, he did not care what happened to him, so long as someone else could be saved.

"Well," Datamon continued, "I had hoped to use the crest to create another data-clone of a Chosen, but it seems this one has not been bonded to a human." Both eyes glowed, "But those crests you wear around your necks…"

Another three-fingered hand appeared from the ceiling, hovering close to Taichi's chest where the Crest of Courage rested beneath his shirt. "I'll think I'll try you this time, since your girlfriend's not here."

What had the other Taichi and Sora have to do with this freak digimon? He would have to ask Sora the next time he saw her, if she decided she was not going to kill him.

The robot hands touched the crest, but the Solar Digivice at his side exploded with light. Datamon cried out while the arms went limp, dropping human and digimon back to the floor.

"Taichi!" Agumon cried.

The human grasped the Holy Digivice. "Do it!"

"Agumon super evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

"Stop them!" Datamon ordered.

Taichi wondered who he was taking to, but got his answered when the army of Gold Guardromons burst into the room. Yaamon would take some time before she could evolve again. He turned to Kouichi and Lopmon. "Can you evolve?"

The rabbit digimon nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then grab the crest," he said, "We'll handle the Guardromon."

Aero V-dramon cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah!" He smashed through the helmet of the robotic digimon and then smashed the back of his fist through another. Tureimon rushed at Datamon, using his Pika Striking to cut through the mass of robotic arms coming at him from everywhere.

"No!" Datamon cried, "Stay away from there!"

The rabbit man smashed through the glass box and threw the Crest into Kouichi's hands. "Got it!"

Taichi turned back to Aero V-dramon. "Then we're out of here!"

"You got it!" he roared. His wings cut through two more Gold Guardromons before he unleashed a Magnum Punch through the wall, allowing sunlight to stream inside.

"Not so fast!" Datamon cried.

Taichi twirled and a cold rage filled his chest. Datamon held Ai and Yaamon within his hands. "History repeats itself, eh?" he laughed, "You might have saved your girlfriend, but I know about you and the Dead Princess. You couldn't save her, so let's see if you can save her replacement!"

Taichi ran at them, only for a blast from Datamon's robotic eye to explode inches in front of him. He darted back and shielded his face. When he dropped his arms, Datamon, along with Ai and Yaamon, had vanished into the hall.

"Come on Turiemon!" Kouichi called as they ran past, but Taichi grabbed his shoulder. "We're not going after them?"

" _You're_ not," he said. He frowned, "Datamon's right. I mean, what he told me was right."

Aero V-dramon furrowed his brow. "You mean that thing about not doing anything? That was the other guy!"

The bond between human and digimon was strong, his partner knew what words got to him. "Datamon was wrong about that, but was still right about what he said. What have I really done?"

"You stopped Neo!"

"But we still lost Modem." He sighed, "And Ken was right too. If I'm going to save this world, then I have a responsibility to it, and that includes the problems that I made."

"The worshipers?" Aero V-dramon asked.

Taichi nodded. "The worshippers. I haven't done anything about them simply because…because I have no idea _what_ to do about them. And remember what Motomiya said the other Taichi told him? That his ego didn't matter?" He squeezed his fists, "I've let my ego matter since Modem."

He turned to Kouichi, "Are you still with me?"

He and Turiemon glanced at each other. "Yeah, of course!"

Taichi pointed at the crest in Kouichi's hands. "Then that's yours. Take it and go to Rom, and try to get the worshippers there under control."

"Me?" he gasped.

"I need to admit that I can't do it. You ran an entire city; that's better than I've ever done."

"I want them to spread out to other cities, get them to realize they can rise up against the Chosen Masters, but they can't go fighting against the Digital Army, it's too strong."

Kouichi blinked. "I'm sorry, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Get them to spread the message about rising up against the Chosen Masters, get followers, converts, whatever, but don't go in full rebellion in full force. Once we're ready, we'll hit the Chosen Masters hard."

"But what about Ai?"

Taichi placed a hand on Aero V-dramon's legs. "We'll take care of that, and then we're going after Toma."

* * *

Sigma darted beneath the swing of a Digital Soldier's Billy club, and executed an uppercut to the bottom of her chin before he darted around her and used his vampire strength to shatter her spine. He glanced at Wisemon, who was disposing of the last of the digimon partners. The hall inside the barracks was littered with the bodies of dead, or dying, humans and digimon. Sigma forced the bloodlust aside as he ran deeper into the base, twisting and turning down halls until arriving at the main control terminal. He inserted the flashdrive into the port and entered the necessary commands on the keyboard.

"We are done," he said to Wisemon, "Time to leave."

* * *

Rosemon's heeled boot slashed across Arkadimon's face before she twisted and smacked his head with her whip. The demon swung his claws, but she wove between them and swooped in low for a strike across his legs. She landed like a dancer and twisted back into the air. Arkadimon let out a roar and Rosemon was caught in the soundwaves. The demon grabbed her by the legs and smashed her into the building roof.

Mimi called out her partner's name and Neo snickered. "Been a long time since you were losing, eh?"

She snarled. "We're not losing!"

Rosemon jumped into the air and avoided a swing from Arkadimon's claws. She twisted again and used her momentum to throw her whip into the demon's face. He grabbed the vines with both hands and yanked, pulling her into a mass of tentacles that erupted from his chest.

"Then you're out of practice!" Neo laughed, "Sitting there on your little throne, playing at being a queen. When was the last time you were even in a battle? I bet when you needed the big guns, Ishida and Takaishi and even Izumi were the ones that got their hands dirty, huh?"

Mimi's heart raced and her teeth grinned against each other. Memories came to her mind of the first time she and Rosemon were without the boys.

 _Mimi stepped out of the tent with Palmon at her side. She was unsure of what to wear; should it be practical since she would be, presumably, leading forces into battle, or, since she was trying to show a sense of royalty, more fancy? She finally chose jeans and a purple t-shirt, but demanded armor too. The boys laughed at her, but with the metal breast plate and greaves she felt more secure, more powerful. Of course, she felt even more powerful with the forces of assorted Digimon behind her._

 _She and Palmon stopped a few feet in front of the army of digimon. A Gazimon with a sash stepped forward. "Mimi Tachikawa?"_

 _"That's right," she nodded, "You've read the terms of surrender?"_

 _The Gazimon held up the roll of paper and then ripped it in half. "Go to hell!"_

 _Palmon gasped while Mimi's blood boiled. "We saved this world from the Dark Masters and Myotismon! We've made your cities and villages safe from the nomad Digimon wandering the desert!"_

 _"We didn't ask for your help!" the Gazimon spat, "Go back to whatever world you came from!"_

 _"Mimi?" Palmon whispered, "What should we do?"_

 _They could just leave them alone. If the coalition of desert Digimon did not want their help, then they should just let them suffer from the bandits wandering around them, but Yamato was taking the forest region to the north and with Takeru taking the grasslands, they would need the desert region to connect them. Mimi stared at the Gazimon. "This is your only chance. Under our rule you'll be safe. This is for your own good."_

 _The Gazimon held up his middle finger. Mimi held up her digivice. "Go Palmon!"_

 _Her partner jumped into the air and flashed through her forms. "Palmon warp evolve to Rosemon!"_

 _The battle was short, Rosemon and Mimi's Digimon army made short work of the desert coalition. Within a week, the Chosen Masters had control of the entire region. As the desert was in the center, they made the center city the capital of their new conquest. Yamato and Mimi walked down the street with their Digimon soldiers on either side. Yamato was dressed in a white suit and carried a sword while Mimi wore a pink gown and carried a scepter. The citizens of the city shouted, "Hail the Chosen Masters! Hail the King and Queen of the Digital World!"_

 _Mimi blushed but Yamato grinned. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That's what we are now, we're the rulers of this world. With us in control, evil Digimon like Myotismon or Piedmon won't be able to gain power again." His smile grew, "You really are a queen."_

 _She stared at her feet. A queen…_

Mimi smirked. "You never played chess, huh? The queen's always stronger than the king!"

"Roses Rapier!" Rosemon cried, slicing through the tentacles with the bladed side of her vines before throwing the whip side into the floor.

"Ivy Hug!"

Vines tore through the cement and wrapped around Arkadimon's limps. "Got you now!" Rosemon laughed.

The demon pulled with his right arm, ripping away part of the roof and flinging it towards the Chosen Mistress. Mimi yelped and Rosemon jumped in front of her, taking the chunk of ceiling right to her face.

Mimi called for her partner again, but Arkadimon's demonic voice filled the air. "Dot Matrix!"

Rosemon hoisted Mimi into the air before a blast of dark energy destroyed the section of roof where they had been standing. "I've had enough!" Mimi cried as she dangled from Rosemon's back with her hands wrapped around her neck, "Finish him!"

Her partner placed her hands together, a red glow forming in her palms. "Forbidden…"

Neo smirked. "Time to go!"

Arkadimon scoped up his partner and jumped off the roof, landing on a large, open book that took them further into the sky where Sigma and Wisemon waited.

"…Tempation!" Rosemon cried, too late to stop her attack. The blast of red energy tore through the building roof, sliced another high-rise in half before exploding on the street below. The high-rise groaned and then toppled to the ground, taking crackling power lines with it.

"No!" she cried, her heart twisting. She turned from the screams from below and watched the Dead Warriors as they sped from sight. "Why the hell were they even here?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's go hep the injured."

"As you wish," her partner said and they descended to the ground.

* * *

Neo laughed at the plumes of smoke rising above Ceria. "If we just point those prick Chosen Masters in the right direction, they'll do our job for us!" He turned to Sigma. "You do whatever the hell you were supposed to?"

The masked boy nodded. "We should be able to use the Digital Army's own network to look for the Digital Knights.

"Waste of time to me," Neo muttered. Another explosion echoed in the city behind him and he roared with laughter. "At least we got to have some fun!"

 _Next: Taichi continues his rescue of Ai while Ruki locates Junpei. Her job of convincing him to rejoin the team will get more difficult when Sora shows up ready to kill them for Hikari._

 _Chapter 27: Distorted Reflections._

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	27. Moon Rising

Your reviews:

 **Angelfish369:** Thanks for the read and review. I don't want to give too much away, but the end of the story might be a happy ending for Hikari, depending on how you look at it. Taichi's got a few more 'hiccups' along the way with his ego, but he's going to be more heroic from this point on.

 **leonardo1123581321** I had intended for Mimi to think back to the Gekomon castle, but completely forgot about it, heh. The Taichi staking Jun's a little bit of foreshadowing.

 **Warrior Seadra:** My intent was to show that this Mimi was just the same as Yamato, just as into her role as Queen as Yamato is as King. I might have to go back and rewrite that part.

And yes, the V-Tamer Taichi does not wear a cape, slight inversion there, heh.

 **Guest:** Mimi's actions will have some consequences, as will Yamato's upcoming actions.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Daisuke revealed to Taichi how, after arriving in the Digital World with Jun, his sister was turned to a vampire. Daisuke was saved by the other Taichi, who made him promise to help another version of him if he later appeared. Daisuke told Taichi where Toma was and gave him an access car to get inside. Taichi's group continued to the pyramid where they fought Datamon and retrieved one of the missing crests. Ai was then taken by Datamon, but Taichi told Kouichi to head to Rom and get his worshippers under control. Meanwhile, Neo continued his assault on Ceria, which was met by Mimi and Rosemon. After a fierce battle, Neo and Arkadimon fled, leaving Rosemon to accidently destroy a portion of the city.**

The Trailmon slowed to a stop in the shipping yard with a hiss of its breaks. While the Mekanorimons swung open the doors of the cargo cars and tossed boxes to one another, the last car's doors opened by themselves and Ruki and Renamon leapt onto the ground. They darted across the yard and out the front gates. Once they were in the dirt-covered street, Ruki exhaled. "That went easier than I thought." Her eyes scanned the buildings and cracked sidewalks, "This place hasn't changed much."

"Of course not," Renamon said, "It was falling apart the last time we were here."

"Come on," her partner said, "Junpei's either playing at being a magician again, or he's stuffing his face at the tavern. Either way, I'm hungry."

"Yes, Ruki," Renamon replied and followed her partner down the streets of Circuitalia.

They were unaware that a Digital Soldier and his Labramon partner had watched their run across the shipping yard from down the block. "Should we go after them?" the Labramon asked.

The soldier focused on the females in the distance. "You really want to run after them? All they did was get a free ride on an industrial Trailmon."

His partner stared. "But…"

The human sighed. "Yeah, I guess we'd still be report it." He removed a small, handheld tablet from his back pocket. "Wanted for getting a free ride…subject is a red-haired teenage girl with a Renamon partner…"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Moon Rising**

"So you failed?" Sora asked.

Hirokazu winced and he turned to Zoe and their partners. They only gave supportive shrugs. "We didn't find the two crests, no," he hissed between clenched teeth, "But we questioned digimon at both cities. General Motomiya took one and Yagami's on the trail of the other."

Sora crossed her arms. "All right, I get why you didn't go after Motomiya, but why didn't you trail Taichi?"

He stammered for an explanation but Neo only laughed from the corner. " _We_ did our job. Kenta's little spy program's been uploaded into the system."

Sigma turned from his place at the monitor. "Yes and it is functioning. We have a hit already. It appears that the Magician of Circuitalia is once again performing shows."

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

"Junpei Shibiyama performed as the magician," Sora answered, "So he went back there after leaving Taichi? Why hasn't the Digital Army followed up on this?"

"They probably don't think it's worth it," Sigma answered, "I found this in a thousand other reports and updates from around the Digital World, and…"

The screen flashed a burst of red. "There's another hit. A soldier just uploaded a report about a Chosen hitching a ride on a Trailmon."

Hirokazu snorted. "Yeah? So what? Those damn fares cost an arm and a leg…"

"It is a teenage girl with a Renamon."

"Ruki?" Piyomon questioned.

"It has to be," Sora nodded. Ruki and Junpei. Lady Hikari's orders were to taken them to the Dark Ocean to lure Taichi there, but she knew that Taichi was going to head there anyway, they did not need to waste the time or energy.

An image of Taichi entered her mind, one that said she belonged with the Digital Knights. She shook that thought from her head. Lady Hikari was her master; all for Lady Hikari She had failed too many times lately, she needed to prove herself to Lady Hikari again, and if that meant taking the Digital Knights captive, then so be it.

"Me and Piyomon will go to Circuitalia and bring those two to the Dark Ocean."

"Alone?" Neo asked, "Take Hirokazu with you."

"Why?" Hirokazu and Sora asked in unison.

"He needs to redeem himself, right?"

Sora caught the look in Neo's eyes; something was there, something more than just his madness. What was he planning? "All right, fine." She turned to Hirokazu, "Let's go!"

Once they had left, Neo thought back to his secret conversation with Kenta over the communicator. The Dark Priest wanted Neo to keep an eye on Sora, that Lady Hikari felt something wrong with Takenouchi. What if something was going on with Takenouchi? Would she turn traitor and have to be punished?

He licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

Mimi sat at the head of the council table, listening as Meiko read from the tablet in front of her. "…thousands of dollars in damages…."

Her blood boiled. "Me and Palmon stopped Saiba! They should be on their hands and knees thanking us! _I'm_ the Queen of the Digital World!"

Tension filled the room and Meiko paused before continuing, "…and the count is two hundred dead and almost double that injured."

Mimi's face fell and her blood turned cold. "From the Dead Kingdom attack, or…"

"Combined."

Mimi and Palmon turned to each other. "It was my fault," Palmon frowned, "I shouldn't have…"

Daisuke spoke, "Maybe you should give a public statement."

Mimi turned to him. "And we could have used your help there! You came back from Modem, but instead of reporting in, you went to Aquaria."

He opened his mouth, but Mimi continued. "You're lucky that Yamato's still on his way to Kouishiro's lab, or else you'd really get it." She turned to Meiko, "What about that report?"

She nodded. "Um, yes." She looked at her tablet again, "A soldier just uploaded a report in Circuitalia, about a girl with a Renamon that snuck into the city."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Makino?"

"Maybe," Meiko continued, "We believe that Junpei Shibiyama performed in that city as a magician before joining the Digital Knights. The Magician of Circuitalia has recently begun performing again."

Daisuke nodded. "So if both are there then there's a good chance that it's Makino and Shibiyama. I'll head there to…"

"No," Mimi said, "Circuitalia's closer to Koushiro's lab." She nodded at Meiko," Alert Lord Izumi."

She nodded. "Y-yes, at once."

* * *

Koushiro received the message while meeting with Akihiro and Toma. "I see," he said to the communicator screen on the wall, "Thank you for the message, Prime Minister."

Meiko bowed and the screen went black. "I'm surprised that General Motomiya wasn't sent," Akihiro said.

"Mimi has her reasons," Koushiro said, "But we are closer."

Tentomon hovered overhead. "We could be there within half a day."

"I have a suggestion," Akihiro said, motioning to Toma. "Our colleague here has been a great help in building a Holy Digivice, but I wonder why those two Digital Knights are in Circuitalia. Are they just meeting up, or are they planning to come here?" His eyes narrowed, "Has our location been leaked?"

Toma glared. "This place isn't secret, you know. Everyone in the city knows that Lord Izumi's lab is here."

"I understand what you're saying," Koushiro nodded, "Toma, even though you have been a help, I think you're going to need to prove yourself. Go to Circuitalia and bring back Ruki Makino and Junpei Shibiyama."

Toma opened his mouth, but Koushiro cut him off. "Unless you want me to put your sister into a public clinic."

He winced; that would be a death sentence. "No sir," he said, "I'll leave immediately."

* * *

Ruki stepped into the tavern, memories filling her mind of the first time she was here looking for Junpei with Taichi and Sora. She still gritted her teeth; if she ever had a chance at Takenouchi again, she was going to take it!

"Ruki," Renamon said, "I think we've found him."

Seated at a table in the corner of the dining area was a familiar human and Kokuwamon, stuffing their faces in what seemed to be an 'all-you-can-eat,' helping of hot wings. "Trying to see how much you can eat before your stomach bursts?" Ruki asked, "You're going to be farting blood."

Junpei stared. "Ruki! Renamon, I…"

"We need to talk," she said, ordering two pints of ale from a Burgermon waiter.

"Nice to see you too," Kokuwamon muttered, rolling his eyes.

Renamon responded, "Sorry. Hello Kokuwamon. I'm glad to see that you appear to be well-fed."

He grumbled and pushed away his plate of bones.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Junpei asked.

"Taichi."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm done with him. Whatever ego-fueled mission he thought he was on is over."

"Are you insane?" she snapped, "It's still going on."

"Yeah, well, not with me and Kokuwamon it's not. Taichi threw us out, remember?"

She sighed. "You know he was just being an ass that day. He's lost without us."

"He seems to be doing just fine. He's got an entire city to control."

"Yeah, maybe, but you stuck around because you wanted to do something good for the Digital World, right? Taichi's gonna save this world, and he needs our help."

"He doesn't want our help."

"Yes he does! He just doesn't realize it yet."

Junpei rose to his feet. "I'm not going back. _He_ wants us that badly, he can come begging us. I've got a show to get ready for. If you wanna stay, you need to keep Taichi out of it."

Ruki watched him leave and Renamon said, "We could tie him up and drag him back."

The human thought of herself as a young child, cowering in the bathroom of a convenient store while her mother towered over her, ropes in hand. "I'm going to make sure you never run away again."

Ruki pushed that thought from her mind. "Let's hope it doesn't resort to that."

* * *

The maid placed the silver tray on the table and bowed before exiting through the door. Yamato lifted the cover to reveal a seafood medley sprinkled with garnish. "At least the food's good, right?" Gabumon said at his side.

Yamato grabbed a shrimp roll with his chopsticks. "We should have been in Transistora by now."

"It's only until tomorrow," Gabumon said, "The Trailmon line'll be fixed by then. In the meantime, this hotel's nice, right?"

The human grumbled in response. The digimon sighed, "We could be there by tonight if we used Metalgarurumon."

He considered this but then shook his head. "No, it's better that we keep our power a mystery, let our enemies constantly wonder how strong we really are. It's all about controlling our public image."

Gabumon cleared his throat. "Um, speaking about that, I got a message from Mimi while you were in the shower. I think something bad happened when she fought Saiba…"

Yamato tried to process what his partner said, but his mind flashed images of Taichi. How was that so-called savior saving the Digital World? He was inciting riots, rebellions! He was making the Chosen of the Digital World turn against the Chosen Masters, turn against Yamato!

The blond squeezed the chopsticks in his hand until they threatened to break. _Yamato_ saved the Digital World before that fake ever showed up! Yamato brought order to the Digital World! Taichi was destroying his control of the Digital World!

Images came to Yamato's memory, images of himself as a child standing in front of Takeru while his parents argued, while his parents fought, while his parents broke apart. So many things Yamato could not control, but this was _his_ Digital World now, and he was _not_ going to lose it!

But…but Mimi was right, there was something about Akihiro, something below the surface. He had to maintain control, and if that meant cutting off Koushiro's project at creating at Holy Digivice, he would just have to do it.

He was in control…he was in control…

* * *

Ai struggled against the metal bands that held her flat against the table. "Ai!" her Impmon cried, "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

She let her resistance flush out of her with a sigh. "She is right," Datmaon said as he floated into the laboratory from the hallway, "Do not injury yourself, I need you whole."

"Why?" she snapped, "What are you gonna do to us?"

Datamon hovered close. "Since your master stole the crest I took from the shrine, I'll have to use yours." His hand rested on her chest and fingered the Crest of Hope resting beneath her dress. She shivered and squirmed. Datamon laughed and pulled back, "Once I dissect its secrets, I'll be able to replicate it, creating an army of clones."

Ai imagined a million copies of herself in uniforms, marching under Datamon's orders. "T-taichi will free us! He'll stop you!"

"I have no doubt he will try," the cyborg digimon laughed.

Ai smirked. "He'll beat you to a pulp! He's got a Holy Digivice and he even stood up to Lord Ishida!"

Datamon paled. "W-what?"

Her smile grew. "That's right! You don't stand a chance against him!"

He stared for another moment before hovering to the large console on the other side of the laboratory. He pressed a series of buttons and the monitor lit up. "What is it?" the figure on the screen asked.

"Taichi Yagami was a match for Yamato Ishida?"

"He stood his ground against him, yes."

"I should have been told this!" Datamon protested, "All you told me was that Yagami was looking for the crests and might be coming my way."

The figure sneered. "You claim to be a master of networks, you should have known! Is Yagami there?"

"Y-yes," Datamon stammered, "He arrived last night and...and I lost possession of the crest from Aquaria…"

"And you're alerting me now?" the figure snapped, "Take his crest and dissect it!"

* * *

Taichi woke with a start as Agumon shook him. "What?"

"You wanted me to wake you after three hours."

He checked the time on his digivice, three hours after Agumon took over for watch. "Yeah, thanks." He climbed to his feet within the small nook they found last night. "All quiet, I guess?"

"Yeah," Agumon said, "If Datamon really has got eyes all over this place, then he didn't care we were here."

"He's probably bullshitting us," the human said, "Which means he's doesn't know where we are, but we still don't know where he is either." He poked his head into the mall hall. "All right, let's go."

They had spent yesterday afternoon and most of the night travelling the maze of tunnels in the upside-down pyramid. They now headed at random down the same tunnel as yesterday; Taichi praying to whoever would listen that it would lead them to Ai.

"Taichi Yagami!" Datamon's voice echoed.

"Datamon!" Taichi shouted, "Where are you? Where's Ai and Impmon?"

Datamon laughed. "You think you can save them when you barely saved _her?"_

The walls came to life, displaying a video file of a boy with wild brown hair pushed down by goggles leaping to grab a redheaded girl in a blue helmet before she vanished down a hole in the metal floor.

"He still thinks I'm the other guy," Taichi whispered to Agumon. He studied the video images, "He and Sora had some situations together, didn't they? Where was Ishida? That self-important ass was probably ordering the other Chosen warriors around outside."

Taichi growled. Yamato thought he was saving the Digital World by being an anal prick. Myotismon and those Dark Masters wanted to rule the Digital World, but why could Yamato not see that he was doing the same thing? It was _his_ way or the highway!

A cold pang ripped through Taichi's stomach; that had been him only a few days ago, the one that told his friends to get lost. He needed to find them, apologize to them, but first Ai.

* * *

Ruki leaned back in the chair of the auditorium and struggled to keep her eyes opened. It was harder to stay away this time then the last time. How the hell did he have a sold-out audience? It was the same stupid magic tricks she saw from that perverted clown at her fifth birthday party. She had actually been having a good time, until Rika's mother started screaming at her for ruining her dress.

Junpei had just finished pulling a Gazimon from his top hat when the doors to the auditorium burst open as a squad of Digital Soldiers rushed inside. A voice shouted to the crowd, one that Ruki recognized. "I apologize, ladies and gentlemen," he said, " but we are here to take two criminals into custody."

Ruki rose from her seat. "Toma," she said, venom in her voice.

Junpei shouted from the stage. "Hey, we don't care anymore, okay? Don't care about Taichi, don't even care that you joined the Chosen Masters, all right? We're not a part of this anymore, okay?"

Toma shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have my orders." He turned to the audience, "The rest of you, get out now."

The humans and digimon did not need to be told twice; they ran from the auditorium, leaving only the soldiers and the former Digital Knights.

"Toma," Ruki said again.

"I…I need to bring you in," he said, "Please, just give up so…"

"What have they got on you, huh?" Ruki demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

Toma hesitated. "I-it doesn't matter!"

The orange-haired girl smirked. "Yeah, I guess it doesn't. I'm taking you back with us, even if you're gonna be kicking and screaming!"

MachGaogamon fired a Howling Cannon, which was deflected by Taomon's paintbrush.

"Take care of those soldiers!" Ruki ordered Junpei.

He held tight to his digivice and screamed, "I wasn't part of this anymore! I didn't care about your fucked up war anymore!" He squeezed tighter, "Tankmon!"

"Yeah, you got it!" his partner cried, firing out bullets from his turrets.

MachGaogamon unleashed a flurry of punches that Taomon blocked with her paintbrush. "We don't have to do this!" she cried, swinging her makeshift weapon. The wolf caught it with one hand and swung his other fist around, glowing with energy.

"Yes we do! Winning Blow!"

Taomon leapt back and threw a Chinese character like a shuriken. "Rajas!"

MachGaogamon batted the seal aside and exhaled a Howling Cannon, which was met by Taomon's Fox Seal Paper. The Gatling gun-like eruption of seals from within her sleeves struck MachGaogamon in the chest and sent him skidding backwards.

Toma growled, "Too strong," he muttered, "We've got to find a way around her strength and…"

MachGaogamon did not hear his partner as the rear of the theater blew apart, a thousand missiles ripping through the seats and through the Digital Soldiers. Junpei held to Tankmon as the Digimon rolled to safety. Guardromon flew through the hole, followed by Hirokazu, Sora and Karatenmon. "Norstein's here too?" Hirokazu grinned, "This is gonna be fun after all."

"Takenouchi!" Ruki gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sora growled. "Lady Hikari demands that we bring you to the Dark Ocean. I didn't know Toma was here too, but whatever. I must not fail Lady Hikari!" She nodded at her partner, "Take out Taomon first!"

"As you wish," Karatenmon said, pulling out her swords. She swung her weapon but whipped open her wings, sending out glowing feathers. "Ballistic Feathers!"

Guardromon joined her with a Destruction Grenade. Tankmon shielded his face with his arms while Junpei crouched behind his torso. MachGaogmon leapt aside while Karatenmon shot past, her swords blocked by Taomon's paintbrush. The fox kicked the bird woman in the stomach, leapt backwards and fired another round of Fox Seal Paper, which was met by Karatenmon's Ballistic Feathers. While Taomon shielded herself from the blast, the bird woman shot overhead and dropped, her swords digging into Taomon's shoulder.

The wolf woman cried out before slamming her head into Karatenmon's head. The bird stumbled back and Taomon kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed her paintbrush and smashed it into Karatenmon's head, but the bird counterattacked by firing feathers into the wolf's chest.

Junpei's shouted behind her. "Come on! Why can't you just leave us alone? We don't care about any of this anymore!"

Hirokazu laughed as Tankmon and Guardromon fired at one another. "You're part of this now, whether you like it or not!"

Taomon screamed as Karatenmon's swords sliced across her chest. Ruki turned to Toma. "Are you just gonna sit there and watch this?! You're not on _our_ side anymore? Fine!" She pointed at Sora, "But are you on _hers?"_

Toma hesitated and then opened his mouth. "Mach…"

Before he could continue, a sharp tremor ripped through the ground along with a loud roar through the air. "What the hell is that?" Hirokazu asked.

The top of the theater was ripped from the foundations by a pair of giant golden claws. "Lord Izumi?" Toma gasped.

Ruki gritted her teeth at seeing the large beetle hovering overhead. "HerakleKabuterimon. Damn it…"

Koushiro stood on his partner's back. "Sora?"

"Koushiro!" she gasped.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it," he said in a low voice, "Since…"

"Since you sent us into the Dark Ocean," she hissed.

The redhead boy stared for another moment before turned to Toma. "Good job."

He blinked. "B-but I didn't…"

"You've proven your worth!" he shouted, "Move off to the side, we'll take care of this."

"Like hell you will!" Hirokazu snapped, "Let's take this guy!" He held up his digivice, "Guardromon!"

"High Mega Blaster!" HerakleKabuterimon cried, firing a ball of energy from his front arm into the vampire human and his partner. Both screamed as the ball exploded with the sound of a sonic boom, throwing them through the back wall.

Ruki stared at Toma and MachGaogamon as they cowered behind HerakleKabuterimon. Her face was a mixture of rage and disgust. Maybe there was no way back for him, no reason to try to get through to him. Her heart hardened; he made his choice.

She turned to Sora, disgust and rage at Toma transferring to the other red-haired girl but she pushed it aside. She was certain Junpei would stand by her and Renamon, but against a Chosen Master? "All right Takenouchi, we in this together now?"

Before Sora could answer, a massive pincer smashed between the two teenagers before whipping from the ground and through the walls.

"Ahh!" Junpei cried, "You're destroying my theater!"

"Quiet!" Koushiro said, "You're all under arrest!" His eyes narrowed on Sora, "Especially you."

Junpei grabbed his digivice. "What about all the other people that work here? You make it so hard for people in this town to survive! You just won't stop until you bleed the Digital World dry! I've had enough!"

His digivice activated while the crest glowed beneath his shirt. Tankmon evolved to TankDramon and primed his gun turrets. "Striver Cannon!"

The others dove for cover as the bullets blasted into HerakleKabuterimon. "Taomon!" Ruki cried.

Her partner fired paper seals from her sleeves like a machine gun. "Fox Seal Paper!"

Karatenmon hovered behind her and unleashed a shockwave of feathers. "Ballistic Feathers!"

The attacks struck HerakleKabuterimon, but once more, he hovered in the sky, uninjured. "How can this be?" Taomon gasped, "That didn't hurt you at all?"

"Oh, it hurt," HerakleKabuterimon grumbled, his horn crackling, "Just not enough! Giga Blaster!"

An explosion blew apart what was left of the theater, leaving it a pile of bricks and wood. Ruki pushed the fallen timber off her back and spoke to the small fox Digimon curled beneath her. "Pokomon, are you okay?"

Her Baby partner coughed. "Yeah, Ruki, I think so."

The orange-haired girl lifted the Digimon in her arms and started to look for the others, but a dark shadow fell over her. HerakleKabuterimon hovered overhead with Koushiro on his back. "Don't resist," the Chosen Master said, "You're under arrest."

Ruki spotted Toma and MachGaogamon approaching them through the rubble. "Fine," she spit, "We surrender."

* * *

"I apologize sir," the young woman bowed, "But Dr. Kurata will be with you shortly."

Yamato just grumbled as he leaned back in the seat. How dare Akihiro keep him waiting! If Mimi had not sent Kouishiro on that damn loyalty mission for Toma. "I'm tired of waiting," he said, rising from the chair in the waiting area, "Take me to Kurata now!"

* * *

Datamon's voice echoed through the metal halls. "Greetings Taichi Yagami. I have just received my orders; since you took the crest that I had, I'm to take yours!"

Taichi clenched his fists. "Oh yeah?"

"Bring it on!" Agumon cried.

Panels slid open and an army of mechanical hands came to attack. Taichi clenched his digivice. "He wants my crest? Then let's give it to him."

Agumon grinned. "Oh yeah! Agumon super evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

The Fully Evolved Digimon smashed through the hands with ease, grabbing one arm and twisting it around the others like a knot. "Go ahead and fight!" Datamon laughed, "If I can't do it with you, I'll just do it with this girl!"

"Ai!" Taichi gasped, "Aero V-dramon, we've got to get to her!"

"Then let's stop messing around." He swung his fist through the wall. "Come on! We'll take the easy way!"

* * *

Ai watched on the monitor as Aero V-dramon bash through the walls, each punch causing the entire pyramid to shake, and it was getting louder. "Taichi!" she shouted, "We're in here!"

Datamon stared at her and then hovered to the monitor. "Come in!"

The figure from before appeared on screen. "What? I'm very busy!"

"Taichi Yagami is ripping through my defenses! I need aid…"

A loud explosion echoed through the room as Aero V-dramon's fist crashed through the last wall and it crumbled into a large hole. Ai called out Taichi's name but his eyes found Datamon and the person he was speaking to on the monitor. "You! You're behind this?"

Akihiro Kurata snickered. "It appears I am, aren't I? Datamon, destroy them!"

The cyborg Digimon fired objects from his fingers. "Plug Bomb!"

Aero V-dramon threw his arms over his face, the explosion ripping small cut along his skin. "That kind of hurt!" he said. His hand smashed through Datamon's torso while the other shattered the glass dome on his head, deleting the cyborg instantly.

Taichi released Ai and Impmon and then turn to the monitor. "What the hell were you doing here?"

Akihiro smirked. "The crest you stole from Datamon was going to be used in conjunction with the Holy Digivice I'm creating."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that for Ishida? He doesn't need a crest, right?"

Akihiro opened his mouth, but then spun around. Behind him the door to the office was open, with Yamato standing inside. "Kurata, what the hell is going on here?"

Taichi smirked. "You already know what's going on! Your loyal subject was making the Holy Digivice for himself!"

Akihiro stammered. "M-my Lord Ishida. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to greet you personally, but…"

"Explain, now!" Yamato barked.

"I…I was only trying to perfect the Holy Digivice. Since crest energy can make a Chosen partner evolve to Fully Evolved…"

The Lord of the Chosen Masters grabbed Akihiro by the front of his lab coat. "How far along are you on the Holy Digivice?"

"Q-quite far, m'lord. I only wanted the crest energy to…"

Yamato pulled him closer. "You are to make _me_ a Holy Digivice, is that clear?"

"Ishida!" Taichi snapped, "He's working with evil Digimon! The same evil Digimon you claim you're protecting the Digital World from!"

Yamato turned to the monitor. "If he gets me a Holy Digivice, then it's worth it. Once I have it, I'll destroy you and your rebellion and take control of the Digital World again. Once I'm in complete control, the Digital World will be safe. Do whatever you think you still need to do, because I'm coming for you, Yagami!" He smashed the console and the screen went black.

Ai turned to him. "Taichi?"

"He's at Izumi's lab, he's got to be, and Toma's there too." Taichi clenched his fist. "We get Toma back, and then we destroy that Holy Digivice!"

 _Next: Ken joins Kouichi as they try to gain control of the worshipers, but the city happens to be a headquarters for the Takai church, and Takeru has recently arrived._

 _Chapter 28: Paradise Lost_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	28. Paradise Lost

Your reviews:

Angelfish369: I'm glad that you liked that scene. Its hard to juggle that many characters, and I always feel like I loose someone in the shuffle.

Guest and leonardo1123581321 I wanted most of the main characters to have issues from their past that affected their current behavior. Yamato's problem was a lack of control over major things in his life, starting with his parents' divorce, so he's not so much drunk with POWER as he's having a major panic attack over losing control of the Digital World, and Taichi's the main source of that.

Warrior Seadra: Jyou will show up again, but he may or may not join in the actual fighting again. Remember, his crest is with Ken right now, and he doesn't have another source of power.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Tired of her failures, Sora went to capture Ruki and Junpei to lure Taichi to the Dark Ocean. Koushiro, wanting to test Toma's loyalty, sent him to apprehend them as well. Ruki tried to get through to Toma, but Koushiro himself showed up and quickly took them all prisoner. Taichi continued on his mission to save Ai, but once he reached Datamon, he was shocked to see Akihiro Kurata as the one behind him. Taichi and Yamato then traded taunts with Yamato demanding his own Holy Digivice and Taichi promising to stop him.**

Ruki paced the small room with her hands behind her back. "I guess the kid gloves are off this time," she muttered.

Sora raised an eyebrow from where she sat on the cot in the corner. "What do you mean?"

Renamon answered from her meditative position on the cot she shared with Ruki. "The previous two times we were prisoners of the Chosen Masters we were given nicer accommodations than this."

Ruki snorted. "At least they didn't shove Junpei in here with us. " She shivered, "That's not something I'm eager to see."

Sora blinked. "You mean you've never…"

Ruki glared. " _Never_ what?"

Sora shook her head and studied the brick cell. It was only just large enough for one pair of human and digimon, but both pairs were now crammed inside. She had half been expecting bars for a door, but the Digital Army had enough of the Chosen Master's overall budget to spring for steel doors closed by an electronic lock. "I'm more concerned with why Koushiro brought us to his lab instead of an actual prison. There's got to be a reason. He usually doesn't do something unless there's a reason." She flashed a smile. "Unlike the other stupid boys out there."

Ruki turned to her and grinned. "Yeah, our lives'd be a lot less complicated, wouldn't it?"

Laughter filled the cramped space until it died and was replaced by a thick silence. Both girls faced at each other, their eyes engaged in a fierce staring contest. "Before Koushiro interrupted us, I was going to kill you," Sora sneered.

"So why don't you?" Ruki snapped.

Sora stared for another moment and then shrugged. "You might still be useful. I won't be in here much longer anyway," Sora said, "Lady Hikari will send the others to free us."

Ruki glanced at Piyomon and then back. "Really?" she snorted, "She's got Saiba, what does she need you for?"

Sora's eyes flashed. "I'm her loyal servant!"

"Why are you following her?" Ruki asked, "Is it because you're both vampires?"

"I've known her since she was a little kid," Sora replied, daggers dripping from her words, "I owe her my life."

"How cute," Ruki snickered, "A little baby sucking blood from her babysitter."

"Watch it!" Piyomon hissed.

Ruki ignored her. "Did she try and stab her brother in the back when he played with her?"

Sora struggled to speak but turned away. " _He_ betrayed us. _He_ left us there."

"Come on!" Ruki laughed, "You know as well as I do that's not true."

Sora tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. She had hated her Taichi since Hikari told her he left them in Myotismon's hands in what seemed so long ago. Hikari's anger against her brother, against the Digital World, was justified, it was right!

But ever since Sora meet the other Taichi, her heart, or what was left of it, did not feel as sure as before.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Paradise Lost**

Black Tailmon lifted her head as she rested on Hikari's lap while the Dead Princess sat on her throne. Kenta led a group of Hangyomon servants into the throne room and they placed the circular communicator on the stone floor. "Lord Saiba wishes to speak to you," the dark priest said.

Hikari gave a slight nod and Kenta pressed the large red button on the communicator's side with his foot. A cylinder of light emerged from the device, shimmering and twisting into an image of Neo. He dropped to one knee. "My lady, General Takenouchi has been captured by the Chosen Masters."

Black Tailmon glanced at her partner, but Hikari's face remained stone. "How?"

"She went on a mission to apprehend Makino and Shibiyama, and I had to argue that she take Hirokazu with her."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "She wanted to go alone?"

Neo nodded. "The general has been acting strange lately. She's been very obsessed with Yagami."

Hikari's lips curled, "I want her rescued, but if you have even the slightest suspicion she has turned traitor, she is to be killed, understand?"

Black Tailmon gasped. "Hikari, are you sure…?"

Her face went stone again. "I am the Dead Princess. None will betray me!"

Neo bowed. "As you wish, my lady. I will send Mari after her. Long live the Princess!"

* * *

Ken paused on the ridge overlooking the city of Rom in the valley below. It was one of the higher-income areas in the Digital World, with tall skyscrapers and other buildings glistened in the sun. "Not the kind of place you'd think rebels would gather, huh?" Wormmon asked.

Ken shrugged. "You know as well as I do, places that shine the most usually have the greatest darkness underneath." He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, "According to Catherine's news report, Lt. General Minamoto's already put the city under lockdown. We've got to find a way inside."

While the front gates were, indeed guarded, the soldiers patrolling the tops of the walls did not keep perfect time in passing each other. Wormmon evolved and flew over the wall and landed on the other side with ease. "What now?"

"We look for the rebels," Ken said, "From the news reports, it shouldn't be too hard."

They walked through the side streets to the city center. Displayed proudly to the left of the fountain was a tall building whose roof ended in a sharp steeple. Human and digimon in white robes stood outside, calling for donations from anyone who passed by on the street. "A Takai church," Wormmon whispered.

Ken was about to respond when the sound of voices raised in chants echoed from the left. They followed the sound until reaching a group of about two dozen human and digimon, dressed in a rainbow of colors and clothes, assembled in front of what appeared to be the city's administrative building, shouting cries of, "Liberation!" and "The Savior comes!"

"I'm guessing these are the worshippers," Wormmon said.

Other chanting came from the right, threatening to drown out the worshippers. A line of Takai priests marched up the street. "There is no savior but the Chosen Masters!" they repeated, "And their will is law. Darkness ruled the Digital World before their coming, and they brought with them the Light! There is no salvation but through them!

Wormmon frowned. "Now what?"

Before Ken could answer, humans and digimon in the familiar Digital Army blue marched out of the main building, led by another familiar soldier. "Get out of here!" Iori shouted, "You've been warned!"

"We serve the savior!" another Taichi worshipper shouted, "He will deliver us!"

The soldiers held up their silver rifles and fired canisters that exploded in the air, showering the protestors with thick smoke. "Tear gas!" one shouted.

"We need to fight!" a male voice cried.

"No!" another voice shouted, "We've got to retreat! We can't fight like this!"

That voice was familiar. Ken struggled to place it, but as the tear gas attacked his face, filling his eyes and nose with fire, it was all he could do to merge with the protestors and follow them as they fled.

* * *

Once the streets were clear, the soldiers returned to the building. Iori wove through the halls to the center room and saluted. "The rebels have been dispersed, sir."

Takeru nodded from the elegantly carved chair in the corner. "Do you think that perhaps you're being lenient with them?"

Iori hesitated. "Orders from General Motomiya. If we show too much force, we might risk the chance of fueling their outrage, turning them into martyrs that Yagami could use as a symbol. Since the army's arrived, they've only been demonstrating, but nothing destructive."

Takeru nodded. "Yes, that might be the best option for now, but my church's message can't be ignored or superseded."

He nodded. "Yes sir, of course."

* * *

Ken and Wormmon joined the worshippers as they regrouped a few blocks from the administrative building but paused as the others entered a run-down building whose paint was chipping from the front. "Are we just gonna walk inside?" Wormmon asked, "Will they even let us?"

Ken approached the large boy guarding the door, but he pushed Ken and Wormmon inside before he could speak. Either the guard was counting heads, which means they had lost someone in the street, or else anyone who approached was drafted as a new member. They continued down the hall into a large circular room where the two dozen protestors had joined an equal amount of Chosen and digimon already assembled.

"That was a total failure!" the boy with the messy hair shouted from the center of the circle, "We're here to do the savior's work! All for Lord Yagami!"

The room exploded in echoes of "Lord Yagami!" Ken tried not to roll his eyes, sure that Taichi would love hearing it.

The boy continued. "But we're constantly stopped at every chance we have! We would have taken this city like the other Yagamisworn had done in New Havenwood if the Digital Army had not arrived. Since then we have been driven back time and again." He clenched his fist, "It's time to take of the kid gloves! We need to fight for what we know to be true! It's time to storm the administrative building and take control of this city!"

The majority agreed, shouting that the Chosen Master had to pay for their crimes against the Digital World. Ken's stomach twisted deeper and deeper as people screamed to burn the building down, to hang the Chosen Masters and their supports from their ankles; let them die a slow death.

Ken felt the tension, the bloodlust, rise in the room. He had to say something!

"We can't do that!" another voice shouted, the same familiar voice as before. Ken peered through the crowd as someone pushed their way into the center circle. Kouichi?!

"Listen to me, Takuya!" he cried, "I've been chosen by Taichi Yagami himself! He told me to come here…"

"So you've said," the boy glared, crossing his arms. "So, what does Lord Yagami want?"

"We're his messengers," Kouichi explained, turning to address everyone in the room, "But what you've been doing isn't helping. There are others like us in other cities, but they're being put down hard by the Digital Army. If you go against the Chosen Master government by burning and pillaging, that's just going to make them respond in even greater force. Yeah, we've got to topple the Chosen Master government, but not like this."

"Why not?" Takuya snapped.

"It's not justice or even revenge," Kouichi responded, "It's just brutality and destruction. It's not a rebellion, you're just terrorists. While there are a lot of citizens that do support the Chosen Masters, there are plenty that don't want any part of our war. If you keep doing things like you've been, they'll turn against us too! And besides, we need a more unified front. Lord Yagami can fight for now. If we can coordinate with the other cities…"

"You want us to just wait!" Takuya snapped, "Wait and sit back while the Chosen Masters just ruin our lives even more! Not a chance! I say we fight now! We're strong enough here, we can take this city!"

More voices joined in agreement. Takuya grinned. "Everyone head home for now. We'll meet again later to discuss our next plan of attack."

As the group filed out, Kouichi caught sight of Ken and his face twisted into a look of surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ken smiled. "The same thing as you, it seems. Taichi really sent you?"

He was about to answer, but a girl with bright red hair rushed up to him. "Kouichi, I'm sorry that he's so…" She trailed off and bowed to Ken. "Hello."

"Oh, um, Akari, this is Ken Ichijoji."

Her face lit into a smile. "You're Lord Ken!"

His heart seized and thought of himself as the Digimon Kaizer. "No! I mean, just Ken."

"Okay. Sure. Are you here to help?"

Ken glanced at Wormmon. "Well, we hope so."

She grinned. "Then let me take you to the ramen stand around the corner."

* * *

Takuya paced the floor. "Are we gonna just let Kouichi storm in here and start telling us what to do?" his Candmon asked.

"Yeah!" a boy with a Coronamon shouted, "We're the Cult of Yagami, he's just a Chosen Master stooge! Why would Lord Yagami trust him?"

"Who knows," Takuya said, "Lord Yagami's not thinking clearly. He needs some better advisors." He smirked, "Like us, but we need to let him know."

"What are you thinking?" Candmon asked.

"Those Takai bastards are becoming a real problem." His smile grew, "Let's take care of them." He clenched his fist, "It's time they burn in hell!"

* * *

Akari and her Pawn Chessmen were all smiles as they led the boys down the sidewalk. "Modem must have been amazing!"

Ken nodded. "Um, yeah, it was certainly an adventure. How long have you been with the others?"

"For a couple of weeks now," she answered, "Me and Pawn Chessmon were living here since I arrived in the Digital World. When we saw Catherine's news report and watched Lord Yagami fight the Dead Kingdom, we knew the savior had arrived. We joined together and started standing up to the Chosen Masters."

Pawn Chessmon sighed. "Things were going fine until they sent in the army."

Akari gave a knowing smile and then frowned. "Oh, it's packed."

The stand on the corner of the street was indeed full, with every seat occupied. "I'll just get take out," Akari smiled, "Be right back."

She skipped to wait on the take-out line. Ken smiled at Kouichi. "I think she likes you."

Kouichi blushed. "Well…"

"Is Taichi okay?" Ken asked.

"Um, I hope so. We were fighting Datamon for the crest when Ai got captured. Taichi sent us here while he went to rescue her." He frowned, "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure they're all okay," Lopmon grinned, "Agumon's really powerful. There's no way Datamon could touch him!"

"He went to face a Datamon by himself?" Ken asked, "Why is he being so reckless suddenly? He was…" He blinked, "Did you say a crest?"

Kouichi pulled a familiar-shaped medallion from around his neck. It was soft pink with a petal-like symbol etched on the front. "I heard rumors that there were more," Ken said, "Do you know which one this is?"

"No, but there were two. Um, General Motomiya has the other one."

"What?" Ken and Wormmon gasped in unison.

Ken wanted to ask more but thought of the debate only moments before. "Um, we can talk about that later. So you came here…?"

"Yeah, when me and Lopmon first got here, Iori Hida had already arrested a lot of the more violent members, but Takuya back there is still pushing for everyone to rise up and take over the city. " He shook his head, "Their partners can barely reach Adult, they'd get wiped out. Besides, Taichi wants the followers to be more unified. This was the worse city, so we came here." He looked at Ken, "Why are you here?"

He gave a weak smile. "Ruki convinced me to do the same thing."

Kouichi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Then maybe you can help? I think I might really be in over my head, heh. They'll listen to you since you're Digital Knights."

"We can try," Wormmon said, "But no one seems to recognize us."

"And besides," Ken smiled, "I think you two can call yourselves that too."

Akari and PawnChessmon moved further down the waiting line. Ken studied the buildings flanking the stand on either side. The buildings were made of decaying material and chipping paint. Humans and digimon wandered the cracked sidewalks in rags and tattered clothing. "When I was governor of New Havewood, "Kouichi frowned, "I never saw this part of the city, you know. I was so enamored of the Chosen Masters, believed it when they told me everything was fine, that it was just a matter of time before _everyone_ would be happy and prosperous." He sighed, "I can see now that'll never happen when the ones in charge bleed the world dry."

"What you would do differently?" Ken asked.

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't know, but anything has to be better than this!" He gestured to two children, ten or eleven at most, and their Child digimon. The boy wore dirty denim shorts and a t-shirt covered in mud, while the girl wore a tattered dress. They were selling flowers that were clearly dead. "Please buy something," the girl said.

Kouichi handed her a bit from his pocket. "Here. No, you can keep the flower, sell it to someone else."

The boy grinned and they celebrated with cheering. Ken put a hand on his shoulder. "I can see why Taichi would trust you with a crest. You've got a good heart."

Unseen, the crest beneath Kouichi's shirt flashed a glow.

* * *

Iori kicked open the remains of the door in front of the Takai church and had to twist aside. The soldiers behind them hissed and gasped. Bodies of the priests and their Digimon partners lay strewn about the floor, particles of data floating into the air, blood sprayed along the wall. "What happened here?" Ankylomon asked.

"Evidence says that it was the Yagami worshippers," a boy replied.

Iori squeezed his fingers shut, unable to believe his eyes. This was not a battle, this was a massacre. "Lieutenant."

Iori bowed as Takeru and Patamon entered. The small Digimon gasped. "This is horrible!"

"It was the worshippers?" the Chosen Master asked.

"We think so, yes."

Takeru nodded. "Lieutenant, I think we've put up with them long enough. I want them dealt with now!"

* * *

Ken, Kouichi and their partners walked into the worshiper building the next day to find Akari waiting for them. "I'm so glad you're here," she said, grabbing Kouichi's wrist, "Takuya's going off about something and most of the others are agreeing with him!" He nodded at Ken, "Maybe he'll listen to you. I told them a Digital Knight was here. Come on!"

They ran into the circular room as Takuya preached from the center of the room once again. "We can do this! We can take this city! Round up all the government officials and Chosen Master supporters and execute anyone who won't join us!"

"You can't do that!" Kouichi protested.

Takuya snarled and pointed at him. "We're not going to listen to any more of your lies! You're a false messenger!"

"All right," Ken said, "We've heard enough. I'm Ken Ichijoji and my partner Wormmon. You wanna execute people now? How is that any different than the Chosen Masters?"

The crowd murmured and Takuya stared, mouth opening and closing until his lips twitched into a smile. "S-so, you think you can come here and tell us what to do?" He crossed his arms, "We've already started!"

Ken's stomach twisted. "What?"

"You see the smoke from the Takai church?" he laughed.

They raced to the window; the church was visible in the distance, it's white paint stained with black, the windows smashed and the elegant double doors only a pile of ash. "Oh no!" Wormmon exclaimed.

Kouichi turned on Takuya. "How many people did you kill?"

"We did what we had to," Takuya said, "to free this world."

Ken heard Kouichi say something else, but it was lost as Ken spotted a wave of blue swarm through the streets. "The Digital Army!"

The Toy Agumons evolved to Tyrannomons and Dark Tyrannomons, blasting out balls of fire that smashed through the building walls, showering the Taichi followers with shards of wood and concrete. The digimon evolved to the Adult forms, a mishmash of various types and species before leaping out the holes in the wall to engage the army.

"That's it!" Takuya cried, leading his Meramon into battle, "Fight!"

Ken coughed out the dust in his lungs and found Wormmon doing the same at his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," his partner said, "Where's Kouichi and Lopmon?"

Ken ignored the battle exploding outside and jumped deeper into the destruction of the building; humans and digimon lay moaning beneath wooden timbers and chunks of plastered drywall. "Kouichi! Lopmon!"

A pile of debris in the corner blew apart as Tururiemon appeared from beneath, Kouichi crouched with his arms. "Oh thank heavens you two are okay!" Ken sighed.

Kouichi studied the injured in the room and his eyes locked on Akari, who lay on the floor, the front of her shirt covered with blood. Kouichi dropped beside her. "Akari!"

She moaned and squeezed his hand. "W-what happened?"

Kouichi looked at Ken. "You'd better get outside."

Ken hesitated and then nodded. He and Wormmon jumped out of the hole in the front wall. Kouichi squeezed Akari's hand even more and cradled her with his other arm. "It's okay," he said, "I'm here."

"You should go, I'm sure Lord Ken needs your help."

"I'll wait just a little bit longer, okay?"

Akari tried to swallow. "D-do you think that if we die in this world, we die for real? Or do we somehow go back home?"

He did not know, had never even thought about it. "Yeah, I'm sure we do."

She chuckled, her voice dropping into a low murmur as her eyes closed. "Thank you, Kouichi, for staying with me. I hope you and Lord Yagami can…"

He felt the energy escape, felt the essence of her being leave. He was there for her as she passed, watched over her at the end. A light shone from beneath his shirt. He rose to his feet, clutching his digivice. "Turuiemon."

His partner nodded from where lay the body of White Chessmon on the ground. "I'm ready! Turiemon evolve to Andiramon!"

* * *

Wormmon flashed flashing through his Adult form to reach his Fully Evolved form of Jewel Beemon. The worshipper digimon clashed with the Tyrannomons of the Digital Army. Takuya cheered as his Meramon threw fireballs at an armored digimon and a familiar army officer. "Lt. Hida!"

Iori gasped. "Ichijoji! You're behind all this? You're behind the massacre at the Takai church?"

Ken shook his head as JewelBeemon hovered beside him. "No! Lieutenant, listen to me! We didn't agree to anything he did, and Taichi wouldn't either!"

"Ha!" Takuya laughed, "They're false messengers! No wonder Lord Yagami threw them out! Meramon, destroy him!"

His flame-covered partner smashed his fingers into the ground and pulled up a chunk of earth that pulsed with fire. "Magma Bomb!" he cried. He threw it at Ankylomon; the dinosaur was hit in the side and thrown to the ground before it exploded.

Takuya laughed in triumph and Ken shouted a warning. "Takuya! He can…"

A skeleton-typed Digimon leaped from the smoke, whacking Meramon aside with his pincers. "…evolve," Ken sighed.

JewelBeemon hovered beside his partner as Meramon threw fireballs, while Scorpiomon tried to strike with his tail. "Ken…?"

He glanced from Iori back to Takuya. "I…um…I guess…"

Scorpiomon's tail whipped at Meramon's head. "Poison Pierce!" The fire Digimon leaped aside, the scorpion's tail striking the ground where it sent up a shower of rocks.

Takuya smirked. "Finish it!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Meramon laughed as fired poured from his palms, a wave that bathed Scorpiomon in flames. "Heat Wave!"

Takuya laughed again. "Take that! Our flames are gonna burn you to ash! We're the agents of the savior and you have to be punished…"

He gasped as Scorpiomon's pincer grabbed Meramon and hoisted him up, the fire demon pouring out even more flames in his panic. Scorpiomon only chuckled before flinging him into Takuya, sending both flying through the glass window of a nearby building.

Iori nodded and turned to Ken. "Now that the big mouth's out of the way."

Ken's lips twisted into a thin line. "I told you, we didn't have anything to do with whatever happened at the church."

"You're still criminals," he said. His face softened, "Just give up and we'll make sure they go easy on you. General Motomiya is very…"

Scorpiomon's pincer whipped in front of him, blocking a chunk of wood seconds before it would have knocked him to the ground. "Lt. Hida," Kouichi shouted as he and a tall, rabbit like digimon exited the worshipper building.

"Lopmon reached the Fully Evolved?" Ken gasped.

Kouichi nodded at him with a slight smile. He tapped the glowing light from beneath his shirt. "Crest of Kindness."

He turned back to Iori. "Do you know how many people just died because of your sneak attack?! Huh? I held Akari's hand, watched as the light vanished from her eyes. She asked me if she would go home, I told her I knew she would." He clenched his fist, "I had no idea if any of us return home if we die here." He pointed at him, "You came to attack them because of what they did, but how are you any better?"

Iori stared. "I am doing my job. Those worshippers attacked without warning, I'm here to bring them, and you, to justice. This is your last chance."

"Andiramon!" Kouichi cried.

His partner's hands morphed into axes and he swung at Scorpiomon. "Treasure Axe!"

Scorpiomon's tail whipped like a javelin, but the rabbit blocked with one ax arm and smashed the armored digimon's head with the other. Scorpiomon grabbed him with his pincer and flung him to the ground.

Ken was about to order his partner to attack when a dark shadow fell over the battlefield. A voice boomed above. "Lt. Hida! We will take it from here."

A figure in blue armor with wings of gold dropped from the heavens. A human in white robes leaped from his back, landing gracefully on the ground. Ken hissed; Takeru Takaishi and Seraphimon.

"My Lord," Iori said, "We can certainly…"

Takeru shook his head. "We will handle this. Now go and help your soldiers." His blue eyes turned to ice, "We will offer divine retribution for their crimes."

Iori nodded, leaped onto Scorpiomon's back and the pair skittered into the battle between the followers and the soldiers. "Listen to me," Kouichi said, "We didn't have a part of that!"

"It doesn't matter either way," Takeru said, "You're enabling those worshippers to ignore my church, to turn their backs on their true saviors." He crossed his arms, "I used to think that your Taichi Yagami was the savior, but now I see he's just a false messiah. Seraphimon, you know what to do."

His Mega angel held up his arms as blades of energy shot from the backs of his wrists. "Excalibur!" He swung at Andiramon and JewelBeemon. Both Digimon leaped aside, the blades crashing into the earth like a thunderbolt. Seraphimon swung his arm to the right, Andiramon ducking with inches to spare.

JewelBeemon dropped in with his staff twirling in a tight circle. "Spike Buster!"

Seraphimon did have to shield himself from the shockwave, which made Ken's heartbeat with hope, yet that twisted to soul-crushing despair as the angel's hand moved like lightning, grabbing JewelBeemon and smashing him into the ground.

Andiramon's fists crackled as a hard shell appeared over his fists. "Mantra Chant!" He swung at Seraphimon's face, his fist making contact with a thud. He swung his other fist, the same sound echoing. Seraphimon's fist struck Andiramon's stomach with a crackle of lighting. "Divine Breaker!"

JewelBeemon unleashed a barrage of slashes and jabs with his staff into Seraphimon's back. "Shot Claw!"

The angel twisted and backhanded JewelBeemon like swatting a fly. Anidramon attacked with his Treasure Axes while the bugman twisted in the air and unleashed another Spike Buster. Seraphimon hissed as if in pain and then grabbed JewelBeemon and flung him into Andiramon before shouting "Seven Heavens!" Seven orbs of light flew from his palms and exploded into the two Digimon, filling the battlefield in light.

Kouichi cried for his partner while Ken held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. When the light faded, Andiramon and JewelBeemon lay in a crater, both moaning and both very much alive.

Takeru growled. "It looks like it will take more than I thought to punish you. The divine wrath of the Chosen Masters will be upon you."

"Wait!" Koiuchi cried.

"Why?" the Chosen Master shouted, "Why should I?"

"Look around you!" Kouichi shouted, "Look what your partner did! Do you think the citizens of the Digital World are going to keep embracing the Chosen Masters if you're destroying your own cities? Killing your own people?"

Ken's heart froze and he held his breath. Takeru twisted his head, taking in the destruction around him. Where once had been buildings were now rubble. Where once had been streets were now craters in the earth. Seraphimon lowered his arms. "Takeru, I…"

Ken saw it, it was there for only a moment, but a pained look crossed Takeru's eyes. "The next time we meet," he said, "You won't get any mercy." He turned to his partner. "Seraphimon!"

The angel hoisted the human into his arms. "Lt. Hida!" he shouted.

Iori turned from where he was observing Scorpiomon in the battle against the followers. "My Lord?"

"We're pulling out," he said, "I think we've made our point."

Iori's mouth flapped, "I…" He then nodded. "Yes, sir."

Once the Chosen Master and the Digital Soldiers had departed, Ken smiled at Kouichi. "Great job."

"I didn't do anything."

"If you hadn't listened to your heart right there, I don't think we would have survived."

Kouichi returned the smile. "Thanks."

Their partners regressed to their Baby levels. "What should we do now?" Chocomon asked.

"Taichi asked us to get control of the worshippers," Kouichi said, watching as the survivors gathered together after the battle, "We've still got to work on that, but maybe they'll listen to me now." He turned to Ken and Minomon. "What about you? Taichi said he was going after Toma once he freed Ai."

Ken nodded. "And that's where Ruki's going. I have a feeling things are going to come to a head, but maybe we'll stick around here for a little longer."

"If we're staying," Leafmon said from his arms, "Then we're going to need a different hideout."

Kouichi nodded and they joined the survivors.

* * *

Taichi stood at the window of the Trailmon car, watched the rolling hills and valleys rush past. Ai and the Digimon were asleep in the cab behind him. He held Daisuke's security pass in his hands. They would be in Terminal soon, and then Toma and Ishida.

* * *

Akihiro inserted the curved, gold wire between the two circuit boards and placed them in the bottom of the oblong-shaped shell. "All right, let's call it quits for today."

Toma stared at him from across the table. "You sure?"

Akihiro nodded. "If we've done everything correctly, we should be ready for a test run tomorrow."

Toma looked down at the mess of wires and circuits on the table. Izumi and Akihiro had already dissected enough regular digivices for a basic understanding of how they functioned. The Lunar Digivice would take part of a Chosen's energy and send it to a digimon, allowing them to evolve, but a Holy Digivice amplified that power. That was the unknown factor. Yet Ishida told them he would remain in Terminal until the digivice was complete. Toma took some satisfaction in seeing the panic in Akihiro's eyes but tried not to dwell on it. He had promised a cure for Relena if Toma cooperated, and once the Holy Digivice was complete…

Other thoughts came to his mind as well, Taichi, Ruki and the others. Maybe, once Relena was cured; he knew that she and Ai could become friends, and with the new knowledge Toma had, he and Ken could…

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, a twisting knife in his heart. He could not go back.

Even his sister's bright face could not force those thoughts from his mind. "Toma, what is the matter?" she asked.

He forced a smile as he sat down next to her. "Nothing. So, you went outside today?"

She nodded, blond curls bouncing. "The nurse wheeled me around the gardens outside. The Digital World is such a beautiful place. Those Chosen Masters have really saved this world, haven't they? They're truly so wonderful." Her nose wrinkled, "I don't understand why those Digital Knights can't see that. I hope the army handles those…those fanatics."

Toma gasped. Of course, she thought that; she had only seen the 'good' side of their empire, the bright side, the side on the surface. Her nurse kept her clear of the underside of the city, the dark and decayed places, the places were Chosen and digimon struggled to survive. _He_ had seen it, _he_ knew what the Chosen Masters' rule had done to the Digital World. Even if they stayed with the Chosen Masters after she was cured, it would still be under their thumb, under their rule. He could save his sister, but at the cost of her freedom.

"Toma?" Relena asked, "You're so pale! Are you okay?"

"No," he whispered, "No I'm not."

 _Next: Taichi and Ai arrive in Terminal just as the Lunar Digivice is completed. Will Toma stand with Taichi as Akihiro tests the device himself? And even if he's defeated, is there a stronger threat lurking behind him?_

 _Chapter 29: Blood Moon_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	29. Blood Moon

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Ken went to Rom to gain control over the violent Yagami worshippers. There he met Kouichi who had already integrated himself into the group. Together, they tried to talk down Takuya, who had gained control over the group's more violent faction. They burned a Takai church, which brought Takeru's wrath upon them. They fought again Seraphmon until Kouichi comforted a dying Chosen and his Crest of Kindness activated. Ken convinced Takeru to spare them and they set about rebuilding. Meanwhile, Ruki and Junpei were prisoners of Kouishiro along with Sora, while Taichi and Ai headed to Kouishiro's lab.**

Akihiro cast Toma a dark look as he stepped into the laboratory. "Nice of you to show up."

"Sorry," Toma said, "Relena was having a coughing fit." He paused and then said, "What progress have you made in…"

"None, but we will," he answered, "Once the Lunar Digivice is perfected, then we will find a way to cure her." He gestured to the blue trimmed, oblong-shaped device on the table. "We've copied the circuitry perfectly, yet it still won't work. Why not?"

Toma shook his head. "Maybe there's something else that whoever designed them put inside, something that we can't…"

"Wrong!" Akihiro grinned, "We know what that extra something is: emotions! I think this needs to be activated, if you will, by a strong, emotional response."

Toma stared at the device and then back at Akihiro. If he tried to activate it… "So who are you thinking…?"

"I think someone who's already used to fighting with emotions, someone with a crest."

Toma exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding. He could feel the Crest of Knowledge resting against his chest. Maybe with a Holy Digivice he could cure his sister…

Toma reached for it, but Akihiro batted away his hand. "No sense in letting either one of us be the test subjects, who knows if something might go very wrong."

"Then who?"

Akihiro grinned again, a sinister grin that seemed to fill his face. "Why not the Digital Knights resting in our prisoner cell? Or General Takenouchi?"

Toma's spin turned to ice. Was he really considering using Sora? If not her, then Junpei or Ruki, but Akihiro was right in one regard; what if something went wrong? Something catastrophic? The digivice was an energy transmitter and amplifier. What if it took too much energy? Whoever tested it needed to be able to withstand any energy drain.

"Ruki Makino," Toma said.

"Really?" he snorted, "I've read General Motomiya and Minamoto's reports; they don't indicate she's very…emotional."

"I think she's the strongest," he answered, "And believe me, I've seen her angry."

Akihiro studied him. "Strongest? Hmm, you wouldn't be hoping that she could use the Lunar Digivice herself, do you? That maybe she'll evolve her partner to Mega and free everyone? I certainly hope not, because we wouldn't want anything to happen to Relena."

Toma tried to keep the chill in his spine and the fire in his heart from colliding. "No," he said as emotionless as possible, "Of course not."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Blood Moon**

Taichi poked his head from around the corner of the brick building that he assumed was an office complex. The maze of streets in the city of Terminal converged on a white, multi-layered building behind a thick chain-link fence. "That's got to be Izumi's lab."

"You really think that security clearance'll get us inside?" Agumon asked.

"Or that these uniforms will fool anyone?" Ai added.

Taichi studied the green uniforms of the Chosen Master Public Works that they liberated from one of their storehouses. The Chosen Masters made sure there was security at their buildings and the army bases, but forgot about the other departments. "It'll work," he said. He turned back to study the laboratory, "It's has to work."

The laboratory was surrounded by a brick wall with the only entrance a chain link gate staffed by two soldiers and their partners, with more humans and digimon walking along the top of the wall. "Should we try the front gate?" Agumon asked, "We've got that pass."

Taichi twisted the badge over in his fingers. "We'd need a cover story. It would be easier to get in through a back door or something."

Ai gasped. "What if we snuck inside there?"

She pointed at a delivery truck driven by a Burgermon, as it turned onto the road with the metal gates clanging shut behind it. Taichi nodded and they followed it back to a large food service restaurant and bakery. "Is this where the lab gets its food from?" Agumon asked.

"Must be," Taichi answered, "And unless they have a kitchen, they probably get a delivery every day."

Ai frowned. "Which means we just missed it for today."

"Okay," Taichi said, "Let's get back to the hotel and get here early tomorrow morning. Hopefully we'll be able to jump into the truck when it's being loaded."

* * *

Ruki sighed as she looked out the barred windows of the small cell. She would have laughed at the cliché of it all, but did not want to give her cellmates the impression she could smile, the few times she did. If they were stuck here for much longer, she had to stay ahead of her and Takenouchi's staring match. Another few days, and she was sure the other girl would be sleeping with one eye open.

Sora turned from staring at the same spot on the wall and met her eyes. Piyomon's own eyes fluttered open, expecting another fight but Ruki did not have the energy. "What?" Sora asked.

Ruki crossed her arms. "It's time to figure a way out of here."

"You are your partner can leave whenever you want," she replied, "Lady Hikari will send one of the others to free us."

"Then why wait?" Ruki smirked, "Save her the trouble."

Sora stared for a moment. "The only reason I haven't feasted on you yet is because I don't want the cell to stink with your dead body."

She met Sora's gaze for another moment, "Why do you follow her, huh? You were part of the original Chosen, right? You've got to know what she's doing is fucked up."

"Yeah, and so are the Chosen Masters!" Piyomon spat.

Sora nodded. "That's right. The Chosen, everyone who says they're part of the…the light, they've all failed. Lady Hikari can bring more stability to this world."

Ruki snorted and Renamon answered, "Another one who thinks their obviously corrupt and evil way can save a world that never asked for it. Myotismon, the Dark Master and now Princess Hikari."

Sora's eyes were ice. "You don't know what she's been through."

"Wake up!" Ruki snapped, "She's going to destroy this world! Whatever you think she is, she's not that way anymore. She's not that kid you knew."

Sora gasped, like she was having trouble breathing. Did vampires breathe? "What about you?" Sora snapped, "Why are you following Taichi? Why are you so into _saving_ the world?"

Ruki thought of her mother. Before she could say anything, a Digital Soldier opened the cell door. "Dr. Kurata wants to see you."

* * *

Catherine huffed as she paced the floor of the small reception area. "If they were going to just keep us waiting here for two days, why did they agree to speak with us?"

"Maybe to keep us here," Floramon suggested from where she sat on one of the chairs with a magazine in her hands.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Terminal had been under Lord Izumi's personal jurisdiction for as long as anyone could remember because of his laboratory set up in the city's center. It was far enough from the Chosen Master's personal land holdings, far enough from any political center, that no one gave it much thought; yet rumors started emerging that Toma of the Digital Knights was here. Then three days ago Lord Ishida himself arrives and, as far as anyone could tell, had not left yet. Something big was about to happen.

She grabbed her suit jacket from where she had draped it next to Floramon. "Come. If they won't talk, then we'll find out what's going on here on our own."

* * *

Taichi's group arrived at the street across from the food service company early the next day. They waited and watched for most of the morning until the same truck as yesterday pulled up to the loading dock. Burgermons trotted out of the factory carrying trays and loaded them into the back of the truck. Was the lab their only stop? And if not was it their first or last? Should they spend more time getting information or just go for it? The more time they spent, the further along Ishida's Holy Digivice would be.

"Taichi?" Ai whispered, "What are we…?"

"Go for it!" he whispered. They darted across the street and into the loading dock, avoiding Burgermons until reaching the side of the truck. Each of the four hopped inside the back when the coast was clear and crouched behind the stacks of boxes and food trays. They held a collective breath until the rear doors closed and the truck lurched forward.

Ai and Impmon smiled at each other while Taichi crossed his fingers. Their trip seemed to be over almost as soon as it started. The truck came to a stop and a voice shouted, "I.D.?"

The Burgermon driver answered with a chipper, "Here ya go."

A moment later the first voice replied, "Alright, on your way."

"Are we inside already?" Impmon asked as the truck lurched forward again.

"We must be," Taichi said. "Okay, once they open the doors, we'll wait until we've got a chance and then move it."

"What if soldiers are watching?" Ai asked.

Taichi snorted. "With how full of themselves the Chosen Masters are, you think the soldiers would do something like unload a truck? That's what the Burgermons for."

The truck slowed before gears switched and the vehicle moved in reverse. It came to a stop and the whirl of the engine died. The door swung open and the Burgermon hoisted a stack of trays before vanishing again. Taichi slid forward and poked his head out the back of the truck to see they were parked between a green dumpster and a stack of boxes in what had to be the back of the building. The Burgermon had vanished through an open door. Taichi waved for the others and they jumped to the ground and ran behind the dumpster seconds before the Burgermon waddled back outside.

"What now?" Ai asked, "Should we run for the door?"

Taichi ordered them to wait until the Burgermon shut the back doors of the truck and hopped back into the driver's seat. Once the truck was gone, they inched up the door and Taichi studied the red plate on the wall. "This had better work," he mumbled. He held the card given to him by Daisuke up to the plate and held his breath. A moment later the door clicked and Taichi pulled it open, revealing a white hallway stretching into the building. "All right," he grinned, "We're in."

As they stepped inside, allowing the door to shut behind them, they did not see a flower petal shoot across the lot, sliding between the latches, preventing it from closing. A teenage girl and her Lillymon partner dropped down from the sky. She pulled open the door and grinned. "All right," Mari said, "Let's get inside and pull Takenouchi's ass out of the fire."

* * *

Catherine pushed Floramon back against the wall as a soldier and his Penmon walked past the adjacent hall. It had been surprisingly easy to sneak through the main doors but now they were lost in the maze of halls. The building did not look that large from the outside.

"What are we even looking for?" Floramon whispered.

"I don't know," she frowned, "Something, anything!"

"We're not spies," her partner protested.

"No, but…" She struggled to continue her argument but could only shake her head. "Fine. Let's try to find a way out and…"

Voice came from around the corner and they pressed up against the wall again. A group of soldiers walked past with a redheaded girl between them. Ruki Makino? Catherine grinned. "I think this just became interesting."

* * *

Sora had just laid back down on the bed with Piyomon curled at her side, when the door opened again. Was Ruki too much for them to handle already? She imagined the guards struggling to keep control of the other redhead with a slight smirk.

Mari stepped inside and crinkled her nose. "Ug! They made you stay in here?"

"Mari!" Piyomon grinned.

"How'd you get inside?" asked Sora.

She smirked. "Yagami's here, I guess to do something about Norstein." She motioned with her head. "Come on."

They stepped into the hall where Mari's Lalamon waited. "Good to see you ladies are okay."

"I've memorized the way out of here," Mari said, "Let's go."

Sora hesitated. "What?" Mari asked.

"The Chosen Master have a Holy Digivice. They made one."

"They _made_ one of those things?" Mari asked, shivering, "Neo's one is scary enough."

"We've got to take it," Sora said, "We can't let the Chosen Masters keep it and we certainly don't want Yagami to have it either."

Mari and Lalamon turned to each other. Sora's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing!" she said, "Um, sure. I, uh, think the lab's down this way."

While Mari led the others through the halls, her mind churned with Neo's warnings. She had not wanted to believe it, but what if Sora wanted that Holy Digivice for herself? Was she planning to overthrow Princess Hikari? No, no the General just wanted to stop their enemies from getting another powerful weapon. She would watch and wait, but if Sora had turned traitor…

* * *

Gabumon sipped from his tea while his human partner paced the floor in Koushiro's antechamber. Yamato had already been in a foul mood when they left the executive mansion that morning due to the lack of progress reports from Koushiro and Kurata. He demanded an update and Koushiro invited him to the laboratory, but when they arrived his personal secretary said that Koushiro had stepped out.

"Why tell us to come over if he's not even here?" Yamato muttered.

Gabumon was tempted to point out that Yamato practically demanded an audience with the other Chosen Master, but decided to keep quiet.

The door opened and Koushiro's secretary entered. "I'm sorry," she bowed, "But Lord Izumi is engaged in putting down a small uprising in the east of the Terminal Province. He should be back in a few hours."

"I want to speak to Dr. Kurata then," Yamato barked.

The teenager winced but bowed. "I will let him know, sir."

Yamato nodded and turned back to look out the window. "I want that Holy Digivice!" he said, "Once we have it, Gabumon, this world will be ours again."

* * *

Taichi held the others back with his arm as he peeked around the corner. Another short, white hall intersected with a larger hall, one that had metal panels with blinking lights attached to the side. "Well, we're making progress, we've got doors on the walls now."

Agumon cleared his throat. "Is there a kitchen or something? 'Cause I'm…"

"Quiet!" Taichi ordered. A group of soldiers marched down the hall with an ununiformed girl between them. Ruki? What the hell was she doing here?

"Keep moving," the soldier behind Ruki said, "Dr. Kurata wants you in the lab right away and if you resist we'll get another test subject from the prison."

She responded in a level voice, "If you hit me with that baton again, I'm going to shove it up your ass."

At least she seemed like herself. "Was that Ruki?" Ai gasped.

Taichi nodded, "They're taking her to the lab."

"Didn't they say something about other test subjects?" Agumon asked.

Taichi poked his head around the corner, glancing down the left corridor, the way Ruki and the soldiers went. That had to be the lab. He looked down the right; was the prison down that way? Should they waste time looking? No, that fake Holy Digivice had to take priority…

"Oniichan?" Ai asked, "What if the others are in the prison?"

He winced. "Damn it."

"Me and Impmon'll go and you can go to the lab."

He shook his head. "No, that's way too dangerous…"

She pouted. "We can handle it."

Taichi hesitated and then nodded. "All right, just be careful."

She and Impmon grinned before they ran down the right corridor. They moved slowly at first, but as they ran into no resistance, their pace quickened. They soon arrived at a wall with a row of metal doors and small panels of blinking lights on the side. "Do you think this is it?" Impmon whispered.

"It has to be," she said, "Let's hope there's someone here."

The doors opened by pressing the largest button on the panel. Ai guessed that, as this was a laboratory, these rooms were probably storage before converted to prison cells. They opened the first three doors to nothing, but the fourth revealed a familiar teenage boy and insectoid Digimon.

"Junpei!" she cried.

Impmon grinned. "Kokuwamon!"

The large boy gasped. "Are you sightseeing? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're rescuing you!" she grinned, "Taichi's here too, and we're going to destroy that Holy Digivice the Chosen Masters are making."

Junpei hesitated at the mention of Taichi. Ai frowned. "Are you still mad?"

He smiled. "Well, we can't let the Chosen Masters have a Holy Digivice, right? And if they can make one, who knows what else they'll make. But we've got to get Ruki…"

"They already have Ruki," Ai said, "At the lab."

He nodded. "Lead the way."

Kokuwamon blurted, "What about Takenouchi?"

Ai blinked. " _Sora_ Takenouchi? She's here?"

Junpei snorted. "So what? Let her…"

Kokuwamon muttered and tilted his head slightly towards Ai. She frowned and glanced at Impmon. Why did the others treat her and Impmon like children? So Junpei wanted to leave Sora here, so what? Ai was ready to agree with him, but she remembered the night at the Chosen Master's ball, when she watched Taichi and Sora talk from a distance, the smiles on both of their faces.

"We need to save her too," Ai nodded.

Junpei crossed his arms and mumbled. "Yeah…yeah, I guess so."

Yet they opened the rest of the doors, but each cell was empty. "Could they have taken them too?" Impmon suggested.

"Maybe," Junpei said, "Or they could be in a different prison?"

Voices echoed from down the hall. "We'll have to look for her later," Junpei said, "Let's go help Taichi at the lab."

They ran down the corridor and darted around the corner. "Which way do we go?" Ai asked, "This isn't the way we came."

Junpei was about to answer when more voices sounded from both ends of the hall. He guided them to a door that was slightly open. "We hide in here until they leave."

He pushed them through and shut it behind them. He dropped to his knees and held his breath as the voices grew closer.

"Junpei…" Kokuwamon's voice quivered.

The others were staring at a blond girl in a hospital bed with a Kudamon in her lap. "I…"

Ai put her hand over the girl's mouth. "Don't scream, please," she said, "We're not gonna hurt you. Just let us stay here until they leave and then we'll go."

She nodded and Ai pulled her hand away. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Why are you talking to them, Relena?" the Kudamon asked, "Just…"

Memories flashed into Ai's mind. She stared at the girl's hair, studied her face. "Y…you're Toma's sister!"

"What?" Junpei gasped.

"She's got the same eyes!" Ai protested, "And Toma told me her name."

"You know my brother?" Relena asked.

Ai turned to the others. Junpei chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of a long story…"

* * *

After the soldiers had strapped Ruki into the metal chair, she hoped that they would have forgotten about Renamon, but the soldier demanded her partner appear at the threat of bodily harm. Renamon appeared a moment later and was attached to a similar chair. Ruki's mind was filled with memories of herself at nine or ten, strapped to a make-up chair while her mother forced cosmetics onto her face.

The door opened and Toma and Gaomon entered. Ruki was about to tell him off in a profanity-laced statement but another younger man entered. She sneered. "Kurata, I guess."

He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Makino. I've heard a lot about you from."

Ruki glared at the blond boy. "Oh really? I'll be sure to thank him."

Toma turned from her gaze and Kurata laughed. "Sorry, but we're on a bit of a time crunch. Lord Ishida's waiting for the Lunar Digivice, and we need a test subject."

Ruki tried not to let the chill in her spine show. "You mean me?"

Kurata held up a digivice in his gloved hand, one that looked like Yagami's Solar Digivice, except with blue trim. Renamon gasped, "You did it? You created an artifact that was created by Kami?"

Kurata snorted and held his own digivice. "These were given to us! Why can't we attempt to figure out their secrets?

"And have you?" Ruki asked.

"N…no, no we haven't, which brings us to here. We think that to properly activate the Lunar Digivice, we need a strong, emotional response."

So what did that have to do with her? "Toma suggested you. He seems to think that you can handle whatever side effects there might be."

She turned to Toma but he refused to meet her gaze. "What kind of side effects?"

"We're not sure what the Lunar Digivice will do as you're trying to activate it." Kurata placed the Digivice onto the table and lifted a syringe. "Also, this is a little potent, not as bad as a Bakumon trip, but we don't want you fighting us."

He jabbed the needle into Ruki's arm. She hissed and within moments her head felt heavy and the world started to spin. She had a feeling she was going to have the worst hangover in her life tomorrow.

Kurata thrust the Lunar Digivice into her hands and forced her fingers to close around it. She tried to fight it, but her body would not listen.

Kurata then lifted a metal rod and jabbed it into her stomach. A wave of burning energy ripped through her. Her muscles clenched, her teeth grinded. He pulled it away and leaned in close. "I want you to hate me! I want to see you angry!"

That was not going to be hard! He jabbed her again, more pain flowing through her. Her blood boiled and her eyes turned red. No! No, she had to try and remain calm; if he wanted her to get angry, than that was the last thing she was going to do!

Yet while she struggled and fought to stay calm, her mind continued to flash images, memories that she tried to keep buried. She was a child again, wearing a pink and white dress and strapped to a chair in a makeup room, her mother towering overheard with a curling iron in one hand and a mascara brush in the other. Ruki tried to fight it, but words slipped through her lips, "Mommy, don't!"

The others gasped and even Kurata pulled back, giving Ruki a chance to try and catch her breath. "What?"

Damn it! Ruki kept her mouth closed, but Kurata jabbed the rod into her again. "Answer me!"

She fought it, tried as hard as she could, but a combination of the pain and whatever fucked up drug they gave her forced her to answer. She still had enough presence of mind to twist away from him as she answered, staring at Toma instead. "M-my mother! She was a model, made her money from beauty pageants and crap like that. She wanted me to be like her little clone, follow right in her footsteps, but I wasn't into that. S-so she forced me, made me dress up, and made me go to little miss pageants all the time! I had to put up with that until the Digital Gate opened and pulled me into this world!"

Her eyes narrowed at Toma, "I had no freedom, no choices under my mother's abuse! And I get here and find out that the Chosen Masters are doing the same thing! That's why I'll stand with Yagami! No matter what other crap he's done or how he's acting, he's still gonna give this world a better choice!"

Toma's face twisted, but Kurata just laughed and dug the rod deeper into her stomach. "That's it! All that rage and anger you have towards your mother, just let it out!"

She had to fight it! Yet, as much as she tried, that repressed rage erupted through her mouth in a scream.

And the digivice blinked. The screen flashed, the lights blinked and it vibrated in her hand. Kurata pulled the rod away and snatched the device from her. "Yes! It works! Our digivice works!" He turned to Toma, grin plastered on his face, "We…"

He trailed off upon seeing Toma holding the metal rod in his hand. Toma smashed it across his face and the other tenn screamed and thrashed, throwing the Lunar Digivice into the wall while his arm knocked over tables. Toma pushed him into another table and flung open the braces binding Ruki's arms and legs to the chair. "Are you okay?"

She punched him in the stomach. "What the hell do you think?!"

He winced. "Yeah," he hissed, "I guess I deserve that."

Kurata climbed to his feet and screamed. He smashed a large red button on the wall and red lights flashed, a loud blasting noise echoed through the room. He ran for them but his eyes dilated before he crashed onto the floor. A familiar girl with blond hair stood behind him with the metal rod in her hand. Ruki blinked. "Catherine?"

She dropped the rod and wiped her palm on her skirt like she had been contaminated. "I have a feeling this happened the last time we ran into each other."

The rear door of the lab smashed into the wall as Taichi and Agumon leapt inside. "Listen up asshole, let them go…right…"

He stared at Ruki and the others and then at Kurata on the floor. "Should have realized you didn't need rescuing."

Ruki crossed her arms. "I'm no damsel in distress." She smirked, "That's your job."

 _"Tu te fous de moi?!"_ Catherine cried, "We've got to get out of here!"

Taichi spun to stare at her, a question in his eyes but he turned back to Ruki. "Where's that digivice?" he demanded, "The one for Ishida?"

She scanned the ground, but tables and trays of syringes and oblong devices lay over the floor. "I think it might be wise to leave it for now," Renamon said.

Gaomon nodded, "This place'll be crawling with soldiers soon!"

Taichi glared at Toma, but Ruki said, "Junpei's still here. The guy's an ass, but…"

Taichi hesitated but Agumon pulled on his arm. "Taichi."

"Fine," he sighed, "Come on."

* * *

Yamato and Gabumon glanced at one another as the lights flashed red and the alarms sounded. "What now?" the digimon asked.

"Trouble," the human said, "What else?"

* * *

Taichi ran back down the hall with the others following. That Lunar Digivice was right there! He came all this way to destroy it and…

…and find Toma. He slowed to a stop with the others almost crashing into him. "Taichi?" Agumon asked, "What's wrong? We've got to…"

"We're not doing anything until this jackass explains himself!" Taichi snapped, jabbing a finger into Toma's chest, "Huh, traitor? We came here for answers, so start talking!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow and turned to Floramon. The plant digimon lifted her camera but her partner stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"Yagami…" Ruki warned but Taichi turned to her.

"And what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

She crossed her arms. "Being a test subject."

"Funny, real funny."

Ai's voice then cut through the alarms. "Oniichan!"

She was there in the hall along with Junpei, their partners, and a preteen blond girl in a wheelchair with a Kudamon in her lap. Toma pushed past them to crouch in front of her. "Relena! What are you doing out of your room?"

"My new friends here told me everything," she said, a slight edge to her voice, "And I think they were your friends too?"

He winced but she continued, "Is what they told me true?"

Taichi stared. Who the hell was this? Blond hair, similar accents, Toma hugging her. "Are you serious?" he gasped, "A sister?"

Toma hesitated. "You might as well tell them," Gaomon said. Before Toma could speak, the digimon bowed before the group. "And I apologize for my part in this; we're partners, I couldn't desert him."

Toma nodded. "Relena's my sister, well, half-sister, technically speaking. Akihiro Kurata and I knew each other from Earth, so when he contacted me and said he had Relena…." He shook his head, "She has a neurological condition, and Akihiro said that since we're in the Digital World, we could probably cure her, but I had to help him build a Holy Digivice…."

"You see, Taichi-oniichan," Ai said, "He did it to save his sister."

Taichi growled. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?" he snapped, "We could have helped, broken her out or something!"

Toma sighed and gave Relena a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

Junpei huffed. "And talking about dumb shit," he said, turning to Taichi, "You have something you want to say?"

Now Taichi felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry I told you guys to get lost. We're a team, and…" He sighed, "I need your help."

Junpei crossed his arms. "Yeah, no thanks. Me and Kokuwamon were doing just fine before Izumi showed up and wrecked my theater."

"You want me to beg?" Taichi asked.

Junpei smirked. "I'd like to see that, but nah. I'm just messing with you; what's going on in the Digital World's bigger than your ego."

Taichi winced again, a nauseas feeling in his stomach. "Do we know where Ken is?"

"We do!" Catherine perked, "He is in…"

She trailed off and her eyes grew wide. Taichi turned; Sora, Mari and their digimon had appeared behind them. "That's how you got out," Junpei muttered, gesturing towards Mari.

The blond girl giggled and gave a slight bow. "Where's the Holy Digivice?" Sora asked, "The one you made?"

Toma stared. "We don't have it." He gestured over his shoulder, "Its back there."

Relena gasped and her Kudamon said, "You made a digivice?"

The girl lifted her digivice from her lap. "You made one of these? Brother, how could you…?"

"Brother?!" Sora gasped, "Y-you two are brother and sister?"

Toma nodded. "That's right, and I'm not about to let anything happen to her." His fist tightened, "Yes, we made a Holy Digivice, but we don't have it. Akihiro Kurata does back there in the lab."

Mari played with her pigtails. "Well, come on General, we couldn't leave until you got that thing, right? So let's go!"

Sora continued to stare at Toma, her face softening. "Is that why you betrayed Taichi?"

"Y-yeah," Toma sighed. He glanced at Ruki. "What you said back there, about not having any freedom. I…I realized that if I kept helping Akihiro, kept helping the Chosen Masters, then even _if_ Relena was saved, she'd still have no freedom in this world."

Sora stared at her feet with Piyomon giving her a questioning look. "Did it for your sister," she muttered, "Taichi did everything for Hikari…tried to save her and…"

Taichi stared; what was she mumbling about?

A shout from behind brought their attention twisting around again. Kurata and a Gizamon stood in the hall, a deep guttural noise coming from his throat. "Thank you so much for completing the Lunar Digivice," he sneered, "But I don't think this would fit Lord Ishida after all, no." He lifted the oblong digivice with the blue trim, "I think it works better for me, don't you? This is _mine_! Do you hear me! It's mine! All the power belongs to…ahhh!"

His scream echoed through the halls, joined in chorus by his Gizamon a moment later. The digimon's data scattered into the air while Kurata's eyes rolled into his head before he fell onto his face. Garurumon growled while Yamato bent down and pried the digivice from Kurata's hand.

"Ishida," Taichi gasped, "Y-you killed them both…"

"That's the price for treason!" Yamato shouted. He smirked, studying the digivice in his hand like a priceless treasure. "But I guess you set off the alarm, huh? If you'd just have been more careful, me and Gabumon would never have realized anything was going on." He stared at Taichi, "But that's what you do best, don't you? Just walk into places and mess things up!"

He held the Lunar Digivice like announcing a conquest. "But you won't be messing up my world anymore!" The screen flashed, the blue trim glowing and a rush of energy emanated from the device.

"Ishida!" Taichi shouted.

"Shut up!" Yamato screamed, "You and Saiba can't look down your noses anymore! I'm back on top now! This world is safe because of me and it's time I reminded them!"

He lifted his own digivice as it gave off its familiar whirl of energy while his partner declared, "Gabumon warp evolve to Metalgarurumon!"

Yamato then smirked and slammed his digivice and the Lunar Digivice together. With a sound like mud flowing over rocks, both devices merged into one. The Holy Digivice burst with light and Gabumon shouted, "Metalgarurumon evolve to…"

* * *

The light grew bright, so bright that it blew apart the walls, allowing the evening sun to shine through. The Digital Knights brace themselves against the wind, while Mari of the Dead Kingdom shouted to Sora. "Takenouchi! It's time to go!"

Go where? Back to Lady Hikari? She pulled the Crest of Sorrow from beneath her shirt, but let the Crest of Love remain resting against her chest. The crest that had not glowed for years, and the one given to her by Lady Hikari, one that was able to glow because of her sadness, because of her broken heart. A heart broken by her own actions, and the actions of Hikari. Taichi, _her_ Taichi, did everything he could to save her, and she betrayed him.

She thought of _this_ Taichi, the one that made her heart flutter, the one she made love to that night by the oasis. She heard his voice in her head, _"Sora, you belong with us."_

Did Sora belong with Taichi or with Hikari? No, no Hikari had stopped being _Hikari_ a long time ago. She was the Dead Princess now, the little girl Sora knew was long gone.

"Takenouchi!" Mari snapped.

Sora whispered to Piyomon. "Are you with me?"

Her partner nodded. "Of course." She smirked, "But I've waiting a long time for this."

Sora smiled and turned to Mari. "I am not going to listen to Hikari's orders any longer!"

The other vampire blinked. "W-what?"

Sora ripped the Crest of Sorrow from her neck and threw it in Mari's face. "I am a Digital Knight!"

Mari struggled for words, but all she managed was. "Traitor!" before she and Lalamon ran for cover.

Sora and Piyomon leapt beside the others. "Sora?" Taichi gasped.

"Whatever happens," she said, "I'm with you." She stared at the glowing ball of blue light, "And I think you're going to need all the help you can get."

They stared at the light, watching as it grew, the light growing with intensity until it exploded, blowing apart the walls until the light of the setting sun streamed through the rubble. Human and digimon were gone, replaced by a towering armored figure.

"Alphamon!"

 _Next: With Yamato and Gabumon fused into an unstoppable force, the end seems night for the Digital Knights, but Taichi has his own Holy Digivice…_

 _Chapter 30_

 _Eclipse_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	30. Eclipse

Your reviews:

Finalcool720: Read on to find out about Sora's crest.

WarriorSeadra: I went back and forth so many times with Yamato's evolution. He was going to be Omegamon, but then thought that wouldn't work because of his relationship with Taichi in this fic. Kurata was originally going to become Belphamon, but I then I cut it at the last minute because I felt that Yamato killing him from behind really shows how far he's fallen from what he was at the beginning of his reign. As for Catherine and Relena joining Taichi's side, well, you'll have to read to find out. As for Sora, well, keep reading. Hikari with a demonic digivice? Hmm...

Guest: As you'll read shortly, Yamato's going to have major issues with his new form.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Taichi and Ai finally reached Koushiro's lab and used Daisuke's pass to get inside. I had arrived for an interview with Lord Ishida, but after being kept waiting, me and Floramon snuck inside as well. In order to get strong emotions to unlock the Lunar Digivice, Kurata forced Ruki to relive the abuse she suffered from her mother, but this only strengthened Ruki's resolve to stand against the Chosen Masters. I met up with Taichi and we rescued the others and Toma revealed that he had joined with Kurata to help his younger sister, Relena. Sora was freed by Mari but before a fight could start, Kurata appeared with the Lunar Digivice. He never had a chance to use it because Lord Ishida attacked him from behind and used the device to evolve into Alphamon!**

Yamato's fingers curled around the Lunar Digivice, waves of energy filling him, like waves of ecstasy. This is what it felt to hold a Holy Digivice? It was so much more powerful, so much sweeter than taking Qinglongmon's Digi-egg. That was only the power of a god, _this_ was the power of the Kami!

He could still remember when Taichi, _his_ Taichi, used the Solar Digivice against Myotismon. After the Chosen returned to the Digital World, Taichi left them for special training with the Sage but returned to help their fight with Pinocchimon. He left again after that, and then Sora was taken by Myotismon. After MugenDramon was defeated, rumors came to them about a way into Myotismon's area. Kouishiro and Takeru wanted to go after Piedmon right away….

A

"If Myotismon's keeping track of what's going on in the rest of the Digital World," Koushiro began, "Then he knows we're coming after him. He'll be strengthening his forces."

Tentomon nodded. "And we don't want to start a battle against him, only for Piedmon to come at us from behind."

"He could do that anyway," Yamato protested, "Either one of them could."

Takeru sighed. "Yes, it's a hard choice to make; go after Piedmon and risk Myotismon striking first, or vice-versa. The only different factor here is that Myotismon knows that we don't know where his area is, so he might think he has time to get ready for us. We've hit the Dark Masters so far, so Piedmon knows he's next."

Yamato stared into the campfire that night, wishing that Jyou had not left them. What would he have said? Yamato trusted his brother, but something about Jyou made the things he said seem wiser.

Mimi appeared beside him. "Your turn for watch isn't for a while yet," he said.

"I know," she nodded, sitting next to him. She joined him in watching the fire crackle, "You want to save her, don't you?"

An image of Sora appearing in the fire. Did Taichi know that Myotismon had Sora too? "Yeah."

He heard the hurt in Mimi's voice. "Then you need to go after her." She gestured to the sleeping forms of Koushiro, Takeru and their partners. "I'll take the boys to Meramon and Andromon. They're already raising an army, right? By the time you come back with Sora, we'll be strong enough to take down Piedmon."

He noticed that she did not mention him defeating Myotismon, or returning with Taichi's sister too. That seemed like Taichi's fight now, Taichi's mission. "But you can't…"

Mimi's eyes flashed red. "Listen up Yamato Ishida, you'd better not try to tell me that I _can't_ anything! I'm perfectly capable of leading an army, thank you very much! Now go and bring Sora back here. We'll be ready when you get back."

Yamato hesitated for another moment, and then woke Gabumon. A week later, they found their way into Myotismon's area, a dark forested land with a thick fog and almost perpetual twilight. The castle was easy enough to spot, as it stood atop a tall mountain. They continued through the forest until a sharp light caught their eyes and the sound of explosions filled the air. Human and digimon turned to one another with the same thought in their minds, battle!

They approached the spot in the forest, moving silently through the trees until arriving at a large clearing. A towering digimon covered in red hair stood in the center, his elongated hands brushing the ground.

Gabumon hissed. "VenomMyotismon."

Yamato gasped. _"Venom_ Myotismon? You mean he evolved?"

"Yes," his partner said, "This is very bad."

Yamato turned back to the devil digimon. With the Digitama of Qinglongmon, his partner could reach the Mega level too, and while he did not expect an easy fight, he thought that put them on equal footing with Myotismon, but now…

VenomMyotismon's voice cut through the night. "You've come back, but why do you think this will go any different?"

"We've got some other tricks up our sleeves," a familiar voice laughed.

Yamato and Gabumon stared at each other. "Taichi?!" they whispered. They moved along the line of trees in the clearing until they could see VenomMyotismon's opponent. It was indeed Taichi and Agumon. "Should we help them?" Gabumon asked.

Before Yamato could answer, Taichi held up a digivice, one with orange trim along its oblong shape. That was not his digivice, where had it come from? VenomMyotismon snickered. "And what is that?"

Taichi smirked. "The Solar Digivice."

"So what?" VenomMyotismon asked, "What can that device truly do?"

"Watch," Taichi laughed. The digivice exploded with orange light like a bomb, so intense that even VenomMyotismon had to shield his eyes.

Agumon jumped in front of Taichi and cried, "Agumon, super warp evolve to Victory Greymon!"

A

Yamato held the device tighter as he stared down at the Digital Knights from the hole in the side of Koushiro's lab while they stared back up at him from the street. Even Sora was there now, standing by that fake's side. He was brandishing that Solar Digivice like he was so damn special!

"I've got one now too!" he screamed, "I've got a Holy Digivice!" His Taichi used the Solar Digivice to evolve Wargreymon, and now with his Lunar Digivice, the power was his!

The energy flowed from the digivice, down his body and snagged Gabumon like a rolling fog. It enveloped both human and digimon. Yamato felt like his body was being torn apart at the same time it was squished together. Gabumon shouted, or was it him? "Gabumon super warp evolve to Alphamon!"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Eclipse**

Floramon pointed her camera and Catherine leaped in front without a word spoken between them. "I am reporting to you from the remains of Lord Izumi's laboratory where Lord Yamato Ishida has somehow fused together with his partner, becoming an Alphamon, a digimon only spoken of in legends."

"A-Alphamon?" Junpei gasped, "Alphamon?! Shit, man!"

Kokuwamon shivered. "We've heard legends about Digimon like Alphamon! This is really bad!"

Ruki turned to her partner. "Renamon?"

She nodded. "An Alphamon was part of the ancient Royal Knights. How could a knight appear again like this?"

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Did Ishida really become part of that thing?" He stared at his Solar Digivice. Is that what that thing could really do?

Sora appeared beside him. "This happened before. When Taichi came to rescue Hikari, he evolved Wargreymon again, to a level beyond Mega." She eyed the Solar Digivice, "I had no idea why until now."

"Yeah, maybe you could have asked him if you didn't stab him in the back," he snapped. She only stared back. He needed to make up his mind. She said she was joining him, he _wanted_ her to join them, but could he trust her?

"All right boss," Junpei said, "What do we do?"

Taichi stared at the towering Digimon. Alphamon just stood there staring down at them; was he going to make a move, or did something go wrong? Did he evolve incorrectly? Was he stuck like that?

Taichi smirked and spoke without removing his eyes from Alphamon. "Aero V-dramon! Go for it!"

The blue dragon man laughed and shot into the sky. "We beat you before and we can do it again!"

Aero V-dramon rushed at Alphamon's head, his fist pulled back for a Magnum Crush attack. Alphamon's eyes flashed a bright red and in a movement as fast as lighting, he raised his arm and fired a blast of red energy from his partner. Aero V-dramon cried out as he tumbled backward through the air. Alphamon's arm whipped like lightning, took hold of the dragon man and threw him into the ground, cracking the pavement and creating a massive crater.

Taichi gasped. "Aero V-dramon!" He stared from his moaning partner to the armored Digimon. They held their own against Yamato and Metalgarurumon before, and they did not even have the Solar Digivice! How could Ishida… Was the Lunar Digivice stronger?

Alphamon roared…no, it was a scream. He threw back his head and screamed, waves of power blasting from his body, the maelstrom annihilated what remained of Koushiro's lab and most of the buildings of Terminal, reducing them to dust. The Digital Knights grabbed hold of anything they could. Over the roar of the wind, Taichi thought he heard cries, human and Digimon cries. Ishida would not kill his own subjects, would he?

The energy storm ceased and Alphamon fired another green blast from his palm. The Digital Knights leaped aside, but the armored Digimon's blast hit his target, the crater where Aero V-dramon lay.

Taichi pushed through the others and found Agumon moaning at the base of the hole. He slid down the edge and hoisted his partner into his arms. "Agumon? Agumon, please talk to me!"

"Taichi!" Ruki cried.

The ground shook as Alphamon thundered overhead. TankDramon appeared on the ridge behind, firing missiles from his turrets. "I've got ya covered!" he shouted, "Up and at 'em!"

Taichi scrambled up the slope as fast as he could while holding Agumon in his arms. Alphamon fired another blast and Taichi clutched his partner, holding his breath, waiting for the end, only for the blast to explode a foot from his head.

"Are your feet made of lead?" Taomon cried, lowering her shield, "Move!"

With the Digimon laying down cover, Taichi reached the others. "How is he?" Ai asked, her voice quavering. Sora and Piyomon watched with eager eyes, and Junpei and Ruki glanced over their shoulders from where they directed their Digimon. Taichi laid his partner on the ground, his orange skin was black and singed and his breathing was low.

His heart seized. "Agumon!" he cried, taking hold of his partner's shoulders, "Agumon!" Was this the end? It couldn't be! He remembered the day they first met, when Taichi first arrived in the Digital World, when they evolved to Fully Evolved, when they beat Neo. He even remembered the first time his Digital Pet reached Agumon back on Earth. That seemed so long ago now. "Agumon!"

The dinosaur coughed and blinked his eyes. "Wow, it feels like a Super Mega hit me," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think one did," Piyomon replied.

"A what?" Ai asked.

Taichi squeezed Agumon, only half aware of Sora's response. "A digimon beyond a Mega." She sighed and stared at her feet, "The digimon that our Taichi used when he defeated Myotismon…I guess that was a Super Mega now."

"Taichi!" Agumon struggled to speak within his partner's arms, "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," the bushy-haired teenager said, wiping a tear from his eye, "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you in like that. We didn't know anything of Alphamon's strength, and…" He hung his head, "…and I almost killed you."

* * *

Floramon pushed her way through the others to get a shot of Agumon with her camera before turning it back to Catherine. "Good news everyone. It seems Yagami's Agumon is okay for now, but what hope do we have against this Super Mega digimon?"

Sora wanted to snort; what did Catherine mean by ' _we?'_ She did nothing but add her commentary from the sidelines; what could her weak digimon do? Floramon could not even evolve past the Adult level.

She turned to Taichi and Agumon, and she flashed back to her Taichi and Agumon. Her heart still ached, so similar and yet so different. If only she had been stronger to resist Hikari, only have been able to see what Hikari had become, then maybe she could have…

No, she _knew_ what Hikari had become, and she wanted every part of it. Her heart was just as dark, but maybe there was a way back to the light.

A crack of thunder filled the air. Bastemon landed like a cat atop a pillar sticking up from the rubble while TankDramon pushed building debris off his head. Taomon flipped through the air and landed next to Ruki. "Well?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"I saw his eyes," the fox woman said, "There's nothing there, no intelligence, no spark. Sometimes when a Digimon evolves, they're overcome by the change, by the increase in power." She motioned to Alphamon, "Neither Ishida nor Gabumon are aware of what they're doing."

"Arrogant ass," Ruki muttered.

"So what?" TankDramon snickered, "Let him go wild until he burns himself out."

"Yeah," Junpei agreed, "He got himself into this mess, let him get himself out of it!"

Ruki turned on him. "Have you lost your damn minds? How many people and digimon'll get killed before that happens? Not to mention _we're_ in his way! We don't stop him now, there's not gonna be much of a Digital World _left_ to save!"

Sora heard Taichi hiss, but Ruki's voice cut through the air as Taomon leaped back to join TankDramon and Bastemon. "Takenouchi! You gonna help or what?"

Sora was torn between ordering Piyomon into battle and knocking out Makino's teeth. Oh, who was she trying to fool? She wanted Ruki's forgiveness as much as the others. She reached for her digivice, but her hand hovered over the device. She threw her dark crest away, well, at Mari, who was probably on her way back to Neo and the others. Could she still evolve Piyomon without it? Her Crest of Love still hung around her neck, but it had not glowed in years.

"Sora," Piyomon said, "I'll try, no matter what. Even if we don't make it, just remember that I'm your partner, through thick and thin."

Tears came to her eyes and she squeezed her partner, and a familiar glow appeared beneath her shirt. Piyomon grinned and then shot into the sky. "Piyomon evolve to Birdramon!"

Sora saw the knights look at Taichi, but as he only stared at his digivice, they turned to Ruki. "At this point, I'd take help from the Dark Masters!"

Birdramon flung open her wings, sending out fireballs that ricocheted off the remaining buildings like pinballs. "Meteor Wing!"

Alphamon braced himself, a whirlwind of fire coming to life around him. He swung open his cape, snuffing out the flames and grabbed Birdramon's legs in his fist. Sora gasped, one hand holding her digivice, the other grasping a familiar object hanging around her neck.

"Birdramon evolve to Garudamon!"

The evolution forced Alphamon's fist open and Garudamon twisted to land a kick on his face before darting further into the sky. "Shadow Wing!"

* * *

Zoe entered the small room in the Dead Warrior base in the city of Transistor and bowed. "Lord Saiba?"

The teenage boy lay sprawled out on the small couch with a half-empty liquor bottle in his hand. "What?" he snapped.

"Um, there's something on television I think you should see. The Digital Knights are fighting Lord Ishida."

"So what?" he barked, "If Yagami's killed, then let me know."

"Sir, Lord Ishida has reached a level beyond a Mega."

His eyes opened. "A what? Impossible."

The blond girl shook her head. "There are legends of such digimon."

Neo remained still for another moment before hoisting himself to his feet. "Lead on."

* * *

In the village of Rom, Ken and Kouichi followed the boy with the Gazimon through the streets and into a pub where a television with a cracked screen displayed video of Alphamon swinging his arms into Garudamon and throwing her into TankDramon.

Catherine's head appeared in front of the camera. "The Digital Knights are continuing their valiant effort, but Alphamon seems unstoppable!"

"What should we do?" Lopmon gasped.

"We've got to get there!" Ken nodded, "Taichi needs us: they all need us."

Alphamon fired a blast of green energy from his palm into Bastemon. Kouichi winced, "I want to get there and help the injured."

Beneath their shirts, the Crest of Reliability and the Crest of Kindness shown brightly.

* * *

Relena held to her wheelchair as Toma raced it through the streets on the outskirts of Terminal. They had shielded themselves behind a concrete wall when the explosion ripped apart most of Terminal. Once the storm subsided, her brother continued on his way, darting and dodging around fallen timbers and upturned chunks of pavement. The outer edges of the city were intact, only a few missing chips of paint and fallen chunks of plaster digimon statues.

A blast echoed behind them. Relena twisted as best she could to look around her brother. Despite the limited view, she saw a towering digimon in the distance, grab and throw what looked like a Garudamon into the ground. "Stop."

Toma ignored her, running even faster, so fast that she had to grab hold of the armrests as the chair bounced over a rock. "I said stop!" she cried, pulling on the brakes. She felt her brother knocked into the back of the chair.

"Relena! What are you doing?"

"You need to go back," she said, as simply and as straight-forward as she could.

"What?" he gasped, "No, I can't leave you here…"

"Your friends need you!" she snapped. Her fingers curled around her blue dress. "Once I found out about my illness I said that I would not let you or any of my family and friends stop living their lives because of me."

Toma and Gaomon stared with open mouths and Kudmon climbed onto her shoulder. "Relena…"

She continued, "Ai has told me how much good you and the rest of the Digital Knights have done. You have to go back to them, back to your friends."

He shook his head. "No, I have to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine," she said, "Kudamon can protect me."

Her partner nodded. "I swear on my life."

Toma opened his mouth again but no words came out. He turned from her to Alphamon and back. "I…"

She pursed her lips. "Very well," she said, "If you refused to go then I'll go myself!" She started to wheel herself forward but Toma grabbed the chair from behind.

"All right, all right," he chuckled, "You win, but you had better be here when I return."

She smiled. "Of course."

Her Kudamon nodded. "Like I promised, I'll defend her with my life."

Toma turned from her to Gaomon. "Ready, partner?"

The blue digimon nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Relena watched them leave and tried to untwist her stomach from the sick knot it was in. "Good luck," she whispered.

* * *

Taichi watched Garudamon sail back into the fight. He stared down at Agumon and then at his Holy Digivice. Could his do that? Could Neo's?

The sounds of battle exploded in front of him. "Taichi," Aguman said in a low voice from his arms, "We need to help them."

His mouth dropped. "What? Agumon, you can't…"

He pushed out of Taichi's arms and landed on his feet. "I'm ready! Just use your digivice again, like we did in Modem."

Taichi stared at the digivice. Yamato and Gabumon were mindless rage when they evolved. What if that happened with him and Agumon? He thought of his loyal partner lying at the bottom of the crater and then saw himself at the memorial service for his sister, a memory he did not know he could remember.

"Taichi?" Agumon asked.

He stared at his digivice and then at Alphamon. What should he do?

"Taichi!" Ai shouted, "Look out!"

Agumon another blast of green energy struck the ground inches from where he and Agumon had stood. They tumbled through the dirt and rubble, knocking into a brick wall. "He seems to want us," Agumon muttered, "Insane or not."

The ground shook as Alphamon marched closer, swinging his arm to destroy a building at his side, a low howl erupting from his mouth. The other Digital Knights called to them, but the duo did not need to be told twice. They were on their feet and running in an instant. They dove behind a section of the brick wall held up by an I-beam on an angle.

"Taichi," Agumon gasped, "We're not gonna fight?"

He peered around the corner. A green ball appeared in Alphamon's hand, but he dropped it as a hail of fireballs struck his shoulder, followed by a barrage of missiles at his side. He threw open his cape, dispelling both attacks before his foot tossed TankDramon into his arms like a tossing a soccer ball. He grabbed the incoming Garudamon with the other, smashed them both together before throwing TankDramon into the ground. He threw Garudamon through the husk of a building before firing a green blast into TankDramon at his feet.

Ruki darted in front of them. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Agumon's hurt!"

"I can fight!" he protested. Partner digimon seemed to heal faster than non-partnered, but could Taichi risk it?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ruki asked again, "Even close to death you fought back, why are you…?"

Taichi turned from her gaze but turned back as the ground shook once again. Alphamon took another step forward, twisting slightly to avoid Taomon's Fox Seal Paper. His arm launched to where she stood atop the skeleton of a building but pulled back to block a small cyclone of energy. "Howling Blaster!"

"Gaogamon?" Agumon asked.

The blue wolf was indeed on the battlefield while Toma appeared beside them. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Where are the others?"

Junpei, Sora, and Ai were directing their partners closer to the battle. "What about your sister?" Taichi asked.

The blond boy looked over his shoulder in the distance, "She's safe, I hope." He swallowed, "All the more reason to stop this guy now."

Taichi grabbed his shoulders. "When you made his digivice, did you add anything to it?"

Toma shook his head. "No, if anything, maybe we didn't add enough. We just copied the energy from your digivice the best we could. We could open up a Holy Digivice, but Akihiro knew what was inside a regular digivice. We basically just made a regular digivice, and then added components that would duplicate the energy from the Solar Digivice." He gave a strange smile, "I'm actually surprised it worked at all."

Taichi noticed the blue glow beneath Toma's shirt but turned to his own digivice. That meant there was nothing different, that his device could…that _he_ could…

Toma blinked. "Taichi…?"

Ruki frowned, "Go! I'll take care of him."

Toma gave Taichi another glance and then ran to join the others. Gaogamon leaped onto Alphamon, digging his claws and fangs into his arm. The Mega swung him off with ease, and the wolf twisted, evolving to MachGaogamon and landing beside Ai and Bastemon.

"You wanna try together?" Ai asked, "Double-team him?"

Toma nodded. "Yeah, anything's worth a try."

Ai gave a weak grin. "We can beat him, we just have to try hard enough." Orange light came from beneath her dress.

Both launched at Alphamon, wolfman with his fist ready and cat woman with her leg outstretched. The Mega caught their limbs in his palms and bashed them together before throwing them into the ground.

Taichi winced and Ruki growled. Taomon flew at Alphamon's head, riding her Om shield like a surfboard. She tried to swing her paintbrush, but had to dart back before Alphamon's hand swatted her like a fly.

"Taichi!" Agumon cried, "We have to do something! Only Taomon's still fighting!"

"Like what?" he snapped, "What if we evolve together and lose control? What if you really die this time?" He fell onto his rear and held his head in his hands, "This wasn't a game, I knew it wasn't a game, but I didn't think, I mean _really_ think about losing anything until…"

He swallowed, "He was right…all those memories…."

Ruki raised her eyebrow. "Who was right?"

"The person in the digivice," he muttered, "He told me I never forgot my sister; that her death was behind my problems, my issues with Rei…."

Ruki shook her head. "All right, we'll deal with that later. You're suddenly afraid of losing Agumon like your sister? Well, if you don't do something, _everyone_ in the Digital World's gonna be going through the same thing!"

Taichi swallowed. "What if we lose control like Ishida?"

"Where the hell's this coming from?" she asked, "Yagami, is there something else that's going on?"

He opened his mouth but turned away. Ruki groaned. "Fine, something else we'll deal with later. Damn Yagami, I thought _I_ was messed up."

Taichi just stared at his digivice. "I don't know what to do!"

There was another blast behind them. Taomon's Fox Seal Paper bounced off Alphamon's arm before he shot green energy into the fox woman. She cried out, crashing into the ground.

Ruki growled and grabbed Taichi by the front of his shirt. "You wanna know what to do? Fine, I'll tell you what to do! You are gonna get off your ass, onto your feet, and you are going to fight! I can't promise that others won't die, but I swear to Kami, the Sovereigns or whatever gods rule the Digital World, that if you lose control, _I_ will bring you back!"

Taichi stared, her eyes never wavered from his gaze. They were fierce, but something else was there too. He glanced at her chest, where blue light emerged from beneath her shirt. The Crest of Friendship glowed. Despite everything that happened, everything that he did, she never turned her back on him. She was still his friend; they were all his friends. They still stood with him, and with them behind him, he could do anything.

He nodded and climbed to his feet, orange light bursting from his own crest. "Agumon?"

The dinosaur grinned and ran into battle. "Oh hell yeah! Agumon evolve to V-dramon!"

The other Knights cheered while Alphamon turned as the blue dragon fired a V-breath Arrow. He blocked it with ease. "All right," V-dramon chuckled, "Let's see how you handle this! V-dramon evolve to Aero V-dramon!"

His wings flew open, energy gathering at the tips. "V-Wing Blade!"

Behind Alphamon, Taomon's large paintbrush appeared in her hands. In a single stroke, she painted a Chinese character in the sky and sent it firing at the Mega like a laser. The attacks struck the Mega from both sides, enveloping him in an explosion. He threw open his arms, dissipating the heat and energy.

Taichi held the Solar Digivice in his hand. Alphamon was still too strong. Could he try to merge with Agumon like that? Could they even reach the same level? He could go out of control, loose himself into a mindless force, but his friends could be hurt or worse. He had to push past his fear, his friends needed him!

His crest glowed, brighter than it had before. So did Ruki's. Ai's, Junpei's and Toma's crests all shown bright, as did Sora's. Taichi held aloft his own crest, as did the others.

* * *

Ken gasped. "What is it?" Wormmon asked.

His partner pulled the Crest of Reliability from around his neck and stared at it within in hand. Kouichi and Lopmon rushed to his side. "What?"

Ken blinked. "Taichi. Taichi is calling us."

Kouichi took his own Crest of Kindness. "Yeah, I feel it too. What should we do?"

Ken stared at his crest and then held it over his head. A beam of black light fired from the medallion. Kouichi followed, his own crest emitting a pinkish light.

* * *

Taichi was aware of Kouichi and Ken and the beams of light from their crests. Ruki's crest and the others emitted their own light, and they joined beams of black and pink from Ken and Kouichi. The rainbow of colors struck Aero V-dramon, but as Taomon was standing next to him, both digimon were enveloped in the light. The rainbow exploded into two new figures: one a blue dragon whose wings flowed behind him like a cape while the other was a woman in brownish armor with a helmet designed in the shape of a fox.

"Ulforce V-dramon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"They evolved!" Junpei gasped.

"Megas!" Impmon cried.

Taichi turned to Ruki but found that she was right next to him. She gave him a sly grin and then turned back.

"Amazing," Sora said, "Just…amazing."

The two Megas hovered in the sky in front of Alphamon; both looked to only be a few feet taller than a human, still like ants compared to the towering Super Mega. Alphamon whipped out his arm and a massive staff appeared in a burst of light. Ulforce V-dramon swung the blade on his forearm at the black knight's head only to dart back to avoid a swing from Alphamon's staff.

Sakuyamon whipped behind Alphamon and held up her arm. Four streams of energy in the shape of foxes whipped from her palm. The knight braced himself as the foxes exploded upon contact. He dispelled the blast with a wave of his hand, but cracks littered his armor and his cape was nothing by a fluttering of rags.

Ulforce V-dramon launched forward with another swing of his blade. Alphamon caught the blade in his hands, but grunted as smoke emerged from the sizzling sound of the energy blade on his armored skin. This left him open for a swing of Sakuyamon's staff into his side. He roared and energy blasted from his body, throwing back both Digital Knight digimon.

"Come on!" Taichi cried, "Don't let him sucker you like that!"

His Mega partner pivoted in the air and unleashed a v-shaped blast from his chest. "Shining V Force!"

Alphamon tried to block with his palms but the attack made his skid backward. Sakuyamon shot a stream of fox shaped energy into his head. "Fox Pipe!"

Alphamon attacked with his staff again, but this time Sakuyamon blocked it with her own staff. The giant digimon tried to push her into the ground but she maintained her place in the sky through her mystic means of levitation. Ulforce V-dramon dropped from the sky and with a slash of his Ulforce Saber, cleaved Alphamon's weapon in two.

The Digital Knights cheered while the two Megas embraced their advantage. Sakuyamon made a rhythmic motion with her arms and thrust them open, four fox spirits emerged like an entwined blast from a cannon. "Izuna!"

. Ulforce V-dramon flew at to speed with his blade extended, an aura in the shape of a dragon surrounding him. "Dragon Impulse X!"

Taichi's partner cut across Alphamon's neck at the same moment Ruki's partner's attack struck the super mega's chest. Light erupted across the battlefield. When it faded, Koromon and Pokomon lay groaning on the ground, along with Yamato and a ball-like digimon with a large horn on his head.

* * *

Yamato sat up and rubbed the back of his head. What happened? He could barely remember a battle and…

A hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him to his knees. Taichi was in front of him with his other fist pulled back. His team, his Digital Knights were behind him. A blond girl with a Floramon stood to the side with a video camera pointed at them. It was that reporter, Catherine. What was she…what was everyone doing there?

His throat was dry and his question came out in a rasp. "W-what? What's going on?"

Taichi snarled. "You arrogant bastard! Look around you! Look what you and your damn Lunar Digivice did!"

Yamato pulled away from his eyes and his jaw fell. This was Terminal? It looked like a warzone, Kouishiro's lab was gone, the buildings were rubble, no, they were _dust!_ "I…"

"You called me a terrorist, huh? You destroyed your own city, killed how many digimon and humans, just to get at me?" Taichi pulled him closer, "You're definitely the strongest Chosen in the Digital World, but guess what? I…" He looked over his shoulder at the other Digital Knights, " _…we_ beat you! Think about that."

He dropped the Lord of the Chosen Masters onto the ground and marched to the others. "Come on," he said, "The Chosen Masters're gonna have other things to worry about for a while. Hikari's waiting."

Floramon twisted her camera to Catherine again. "A stunning victory by Taichi Yagami and his Digital Knights. One now has to wonder how the Chosen Masters will deal with this incident. One thing can be said for certain, the Digital World will never be the same again."

Floramon lowered the camera and the two ran after the Digital Knights.

Yamato pulled Tsunomon onto his lap and the two sat there, unmoving, quiet and silent until the Digital Soldiers arrived.

* * *

Neo switched off the television and stared at his Holy Digivice. "Takenouchi's a complete traitor," he said, turning to the others, "Which means I'm completely in charge now."

Mari swallowed and held up a crest. "What about Sora's dark crest?"

Neo snatched it and tossed it into Zoe's hands. "That's yours now."

She bowed. "Thank you, Lord Saiba."

Neo continued, "Takenouchi's gonna tell Yagami where the Dark Ocean gate is, which means we need to get back to Lady Hikari. Pack up! We're leaving in an hour."

They darted around the room, gathering up their supplies while Neo stared at his Terran Digivice. "A Super Mega…"

 _Next: While Yamato deals with the aftermath of Alphamon, the Digital Knights prepare to head into the Dark Ocean, while Hikari gets ready to start her plan of escape._

 _Chapter 31: Fallout_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	31. Fallout

Your reviews:

 **Finalcool720:** Yamato will be taking some time to recover, but Mimi does have an idea to make the Chosen Masters heroes again. And Neo is after the power to take his revenge on Taichi.

Birdboy: Catherine will feature a little more in the upcoming chapters.

Warrior Seadra: Yamato's digivice has fused with the Lunar Digivice, same as Taichi's and Neo's. They can't take it away from him. And this story is probably three-quarters of the way done.

Guest: I don't want to use Super Ultimate as it might be confusing for those who are familiar with the dub names for levels, i.e. Ultimate vs. Fully Evolved or Mega, but I like Ultra. Thanks for the tip.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Yamato activated his Lunar Digivice and reached a level beyond a Mega in Alphamon. After a long battle in which Agumon was nearly deleted and seeing how out of control, Alphamon was, Taichi became scared of evolving Agumon for fear of losing control with his own Holy Digivice. Ruki was able to convince him to try and that she would be there to help him. Both Renamon and Agumon evolved to the Mega Level: Sakuyamon and Alforce V-dramon. Alphamon was defeated and the Digital Knights made plans to travel to the Dark Ocean.**

A PiccoDevimon rushed into Hikari's throne room. "My Lady…"

Hikari's eyes flashed but Black Tailmon spoke. "How dare you enter without…"

"I beg your pardon," the devil Digimon bowed, "But there's…"

The door swung open again, knocking into the PiccoDevimon as Neo stepped inside and dropped to one knee. "My Lady."

"What are you doing here?" the Dead Princess demanded.

"My apologies," he said, "But you don't have the latest information then. We have every reason to believe that Yagami's heading here. He has defeated Ishida, who managed to finally create a Holy Digivice and he and Gabumon reached a Super Mega level."

Hikari's eyebrow raised. "Super Mega?" She was quiet before speaking, "How far behind you is Taichi?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "But he will come." A smile flashed across for an instant. "Takenouchi has betrayed us. She has declared herself for Yagami."

Hikari was silent but she squeezed her fists so tight that her black-painted nails drew blood. She nodded at Black Tailmon. "Alert the forces to prepare our outer defenses. " She turned to Neo, "We need to talk at once."

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Fallout**

Yamato lay in the bed with white sheets covering him. The sheets were made of thick, heavy cotton, but his teeth still chattered, his body still shivered. His mind played the images of his battle over and over, what little he could remember. It felt like a dream, like a strange haze over his mind when he thought of his short time as Alphamon.

His eyes turned to where Tsunomon lay in the smaller bed next to him. "Gabumon," he said in a whisper, "How are you doing?"

A long sigh escaped the digimon's throat. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I was in this form." After a pause, he asked, "What are we going to do about the Digital Knights?"

Yamato winced as a flash of memory assailed him. Taichi standing over him with his hands around his throat. This was followed by a memory of seeing the world through the eyes of Alphamon. "I…I don't know." He paused and continued, "What do you remember?"

The small digimon sighed. "It's…hard to tell. I can kind of remember bits and pieces, like when you remember a dream."

Yamato chuckled, they were alike in more ways than one.

The door opened and a teenage girl in a white coat stepped inside. "Oh, I see you're awake Lord Yamato," she bowed, "How are you feeling?"

"Still cold, Dr. Katou," he answered, pushing himself to sit up so the girl could check his temperature before she placed her stethoscope against his chest.

"Lady Mimi is requesting an update of your condition," she said, "You appear to be recovering and…"

"What's happening outside the palace?" Yamato asked, "Servants are whispering outside the door."

Juri hesitated. "I…I am sorry, Lord Yamato, but Lady Mimi has ordered that we are not to discuss matters of state with you until you are well."

Yamato frowned. Did that mean bad news, the average kind that happens while running an empire, or really bad news?

She placed a square device onto Yamato's arm and examined the numbers "Your blood pressure is still low. For now you'll need to remain in bed a few more days."

Yamato watched as she knelt down to examine Tsunomon with another device. "Your energy readings are growing," she smiled, "I think you'll evolve to Gabumon again within twenty-four hours."

He grinned. "Great, I can't wait to have hands again."

She chuckled and gave his head a rub. She gave both a bow before exiting the room again.

* * *

Jyou Kido smiled as he knelt beside the girl in the wheelchair. "Hello, Relena. Nice to meet you."

She greeted him with a smile and Toma asked. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I'll do everything I can," he answered, "But just know that I don't have the medical facilities that the Chosen Masters had. The first thing is going to be a thorough check up…"

As he started to examine the young girl, she turned to Toma. "Why can't I go with you?" she asked in a whisper.

Toma felt his heart cracking. "You'll be safe here. I…where I have to go, I can't take you with me."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I know you have to go to that dangerous place."

Jyou raised an eyebrow and spoke to Toma. "Your message only said that you couldn't care for her…"

He let the question hang in the air and Toma sighed. "We're heading in the Dark Ocean."

The older teen turned away, his own sigh escaping through his nose. "I see." He swallowed. "Well, I suppose it had to come to this, right? There's no cure for the vampire virus that Myotismon gave Hikari, and even if there were, it would probably take years of therapy to get her back to a semblance of what she was before. And I doubt she even wants to go back. There might be a few physicians in the Digital World, but, so far, no one qualified as a psychiatrist."

The floor creaked behind him. Ruki stood in the doorway. "We need to get to Carena."

Toma nodded. After leaving Terminal following their battle with Yamato, Taichi told Ruki to accompany Toma and Relena while the rest went to Carena. Toma turned back to his sister. "I'll come and see you again, I promise."

* * *

Mimi forced herself to smile while she marched to the podium and addressed the crowd of reporters. A dozen camera flashes blinded her for a moment, but she was able to see that Catherine Deneuve was not in attendance. That brat made fools of the Chosen Masters, reporting on their failures while praising the Digital Knights. It was because of her that the citizens of the Digital World were calling for their blood.

A boy with black hair asked the first question. "After the incident in Terminal, more people and digmon seem to be joining Taichi Yagami's group of followers. How would you respond to this?"

"They are destroying the stability of the Digital World and must be stopped at once," she replied, "But as to the incident in Terminal, once Lord Yamato recovers, he will be issuing a statement."

"Will there be any further attempts to reign in the rebels?" another boy asked.

"We are currently discussing plans with General Motoymia and Prime Minister Mochizuki."

"What about calls that the Chosen Masters should give up their power due to their recent destruction of property and loss of lives?"

Mimi winced and flashed back to their battle with Neo Saiba. She could still see Rosemon's attack hitting the street, followed by the explosions…

She curled her fingers into a fist. "We are the rulers of the Digital World! If it wasn't for us, this world wouldn't even be here! It would have already been destroyed by the Dark Masters or Myotismon or Hikari Yagami!"

Her audience stared with wide eyes and even wider mouths. She cleared her throat. "This press conference is over!"

* * *

The two Gazimon walked without fear, unaware that Sora and Piyomon had been following them since they left the brothel. They kept to the shadows, thankful that the street lamps in Carena should have been replaced years ago. The duo had stalked the brothel since arriving in the town two days ago, watching as a string of lowlife digimon exited. Sora could have gone after any one of them, but she waited. That patience paid off; when the Gazimon exited, they were drunk on whatever cheap liquor was available inside, muttering about a 'job,' and 'paydirt.'

Sora and Piyomon followed them through the streets before they reached one of the buildings on the lower east side, the ones that should have been condemned years ago. Sora waited until the two had entered before she climbed up the side and peered through the second-story window. Six Gazimon were inside a small room with a pile of gold bits on the table between them.

"Where have you two been?" one of the Gazimon shouted, "We were about to divide this up and leave!"

One of the Gazimon that just entered flashed his claws. "Then we would have cut you down and slit your throat." He motioned to the gold, "Those Mushmon were stronger than you thought. If I didn't gut them from behind, they'd have done you in."

"I wouldn't mess with 'em," the other one said, "You should've seen what he did to the Alruamon back at the brothel."

Sora hissed; so that was the scream. She had heard enough. She motioned to Piyomon with her digivice and licked her lips. Time to feed.

* * *

Catherine sat in the inn's tavern, sipping from her mug while she watched the aging television hanging from the corner of the ceiling, watched as Mimi stormed out of the conference. She gave a smirk. "The Queen was starting to crack under the pressure."

Her Floramon laughed at her side. "Maybe this is just the beginning of their downfall."

"I wish I could have been there in person to report on that," Catherine laughed and then her smile faded. She glanced around the tavern, empty save for her, Floramon, and the Burgermon drying glasses behind the counter. "What are we doing here? We should have been gone already."

Following the battle with Alphamon, the duo had gone with the Digital Knights to this inn in the middle of Carena, which in itself was in the middle of nowhere. She should have left days ago, but always found a reason to stay, not the least of which was she was certain that Taichi Yagami was going to change the Digital World, and she wanted to be there to see it.

"Hey."

She turned to see Taichi standing beside them. "Oh, hello," she said.

"I'm surprised you're still here," he said.

"Yes," Floramon answered, giving Catherine a side look, "So am I."

"How long will you still be here for?" Catherine asked.

"We're just waiting for Toma and Ruki to get back from Mainframe, and then we're heading out," he answered.

"Where?"

He opened his mouth but closed it again. "If I was going to turn you over to the Digital Army I would have done so already," she answered.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Agumon blurted and Taichi silenced him with a wave of his hand.

Catherine and Floramon glanced at each other. Before either could speak, Sora appeared beside Taichi. "Hello, Catherine," she said.

The blond girl found herself giving a slight nod. "H-hello, General Takenouchi."

"You don't have to call me that," she responded. Her smile seemed warm, but her fangs still appeared over her lips. She turned back to Taichi. "You wanted to talk?"

He nodded and gave them a bow before following Sora upstairs. "Go somewhere with her?" Floramon asked with a shiver, "No thanks."

Catherine gave a half-hearted nod and returned to her mug.

* * *

Sora's room was empty when they stepped inside. "I sent Piyomon out for a while," she said, "Maybe she and Agumon are together somewhere?"

That sounded more like a suggestion than a question. He tried to keep from blushing. "We need to talk about getting into the Dark Ocean. You know where the entrance gate is, right?"

She stared at him. "Y-yes, I do, but…you can't be ready to rush in there _now¸_ can you?"

He shrugged. "With Ishida and the others taken care of, for now, I think it's a good time." He held the Solar Digivice in his hand, "Especially since I have a Mega now."

Sora sat down next to him on the bed, "Taichi, you have to listen to me. Lady Hikari is…" She shook her head, "She's so powerful. Her crest is Darkness. Think about that: she has _Darkness_ as a power."

Taichi tried not to shiver at the thought. "Yeah, I have, but I need to face her, right?"

"It's more than that," she said, "She wants you in the Dark Ocean because she thinks that if you go through the exit gate first, she'll be able to follow."

Taichi blinked. "I thought that she couldn't because two of the Chosen Master towers are still standing."

"She's not completely sure," Sora explained, "But Priest Kenta thinks that, since you two share similar DNA, she can pass through if you go at the same time."

He sneered. "She is not my sister."

Sora only nodded. "But you get why you can't go, right?"

His lips pressed into a thin line. "I have to go." Then he flashed a goofy smile, "I'll just have to be careful, that's all."

Sora stared at him and he was sure he saw red in her cheeks too. "You remind me so much of…"

His eyes flashed. "Of the other guy?"

She shook her head. "You have the same heart as he does. "

He surrendered to her hands moving across his chest and around his shoulders, surrendered as her lips touched his.

The door swung open and the two pushed apart. Ruki stood in the doorway, an amused smile on her face. "You told us to report in as soon as we got back."

"R-right," he said, trying to wipe the red from his face along with his sweat.

Sora grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand, one that was filled with a red liquid. "I'll, um, leave you two alone then."

She paused by the door to stare at Ruki before exiting.

* * *

Sora finished the last of the blood in her bottle before stepping back from the hotel balcony's edge to continue into the building. As she turned, she felt a sharp pressure on the left side of her torso. There was a wooden stake pressed against her left breast. She followed the hand that held the stake up to a teenage girl with orange hair. Ruki!

"Having a little snack?" Ruki asked, motioning to the bottle, "Where'd you get it from?"

Sora doubted Ruki would be comforted knowing that the blood had been from criminal Gazimon. She was going to lie, say it was synthetic, but Ruki's expression was flat while her eyes were fierce. "This is the way to kill a vampire, right? Stake through the heart?"

Sora tried not to gasp upon seeing a hammer in Ruki's other hand pressed against the end of the stake. The other girl was stronger than Sora, both 'digitally' and physically. She had no doubt Ruki could send the stake flying through Sora's chest with ease.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," Ruki said, "We all know Yagami's too soft on you, but I haven't forgotten how you betrayed us. Tell me why I should trust you now."

Sora swallowed, "I…I guess you can't. You're going to have to just take a chance."

Ruki stared for another moment before speaking. "If you break his heart, I'll break yours." She leaned closer, "Just like this." She threw the hammer and stake against the wall. "We're meeting in Yagami's room."

She turned on her heels and marched back into the casino. Sora took a moment to compose herself before following.

* * *

The rooms at the Carena hotel were small but expensive. What little money Taichi had from the New Havenwood treasuries was fast running out. "We need to be on our way tomorrow," he explained to the Knights gathered in his hotel room, "Or else they're gonna kick us out."

He nodded at Kouichi, "Now that the worshippers are somewhat under control, and that Ishida's dealt with for now, we've got some time to take care of the Digital World's biggest problem: Hikari. " He glanced at Sora, "Where is the entrance gate?"

"Outside of the ancient city of Innsmouth," she answered, "Near present day Intellia."

Taichi nodded and continued, "We don't know what Hikari's planning, but if she's freed…"

Sora cleared her throat, "Her plan, at least, as much as she's told us, is to use the crests to recreate the Digital World, which means destroying the old version first."

"The crests can do that?" Junpei exclaimed. He turned to Ai, "Can they?"

The young prophetess blinked, her cheeks turning red. "I, um, I don't know. The Crests came from Kami at the beginning of the Digital World, so I guess…" She turned to Sora and blushed even more. "I…um…"

Sora smiled. "You can ask me anything. I promise I won't bite."

Impmon joined Piyomon in a short giggle and Ai said, "Did Makoto tell you about that?"

She shook her head. "Lady Hikari knew about the crests from Myotismon's library. Each crest has to be activated. Um, a person has to wear it and get it to glow." She nodded slightly at Kouichi, "That's why it didn't matter that you got the Crest of Kindness before we did, because someone has to wear it."

"It would just have been easier," Piyomon added, "I'm sure the others will start hunting us down to get our crests."

"But how is she going to do that?" Ken asked, "And where?"

"I'm assuming she needs to be outside of the Dark Ocean," Taichi answered, "Or else she wouldn't have made such a big deal about getting free."

Sora nodded. "Yes. That's all we know, I'm afraid. It's a secret that Lady Hikari needs the crests to begin with."

"Why keep it from your, um, former teammates?" Kouichi asked.

Ruki answered from where she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. "You're using them, aren't you?" She pulled her Crest of Friendship from beneath her shirt, "What happens to us if we're separated from these?"

Sora shrugged and the room fell silent. Toma cleared his throat. "Um, Izumi had a detailed file on that. From what he guessed, nothing would happen. Our partners would just lose the ability to evolve past the Adult level without another kind of device."

"Like those idiots in the Digital Army," Junpei muttered.

"Where are the others now?" Taichi asked, "Where's Neo?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure Mari has already reported back that we've…" She placed a hand on Piyomon's back, "…turned traitor. Either way, they need us, need our crests. If we don't go to them, they'll be coming for us."

Taichi nodded. "We need to confront Hikari sooner or later, but if she wants the crests that badly, that it's a good idea for some of us to stay behind." He turned to Kouichi. "After Ishida losing control at Terminal, there are more people wanting to end the Chosen Masters. I want you to keep spreading the word and getting more Chosen and digimon on our side."

He turned to Lopmon and both nodded. "As you wish."

"One more," Taichi muttered, eyeing the group. He needed Sora to lead them through the Dark Ocean. There was no one better to watch his back than Ruki and Renamon, and no one better to stop him from making an ass out of himself than Ken and Wormmon.

He pulled a bit from his pocket. "Ai, Toma and Junpei, it's down to you three." He held up the coin, "Heads or Tails?"

The result of the coin toss ended with Ai grinning and Junpei frowning. "After all the crap we've been through, we don't even get to be there at the end?"

"Are we sure it will be the end?" Kokuwamon asked.

Junpei glanced at his partner. "That's the most philosophical thing you've ever said." He turned to Taichi, "Yeah, what are we gonna do after the Dead Princess is gone?"

The bushy-haired man crossed his arms. "Unless the Chosen Masters want to negotiate, we'll be fighting them, but I want you…" He nodded at Toma, "And you to go with Kouichi and help him. Gather as many people as you can but get them into more organized cells. I don't want guerrilla warfare, but start with the smaller cities and help the people there."

They nodded. Ken asked, "How are you, um, going to stop the Dead Princess?"

Taichi sighed. "I guess…whatever it takes…"

A silence filled the room and Taichi cleared his throat, "In any case, get to sleep. Tomorrow we're heading for the Dark Ocean."

* * *

When Taichi led the Digital Knights from the inn early the next morning, they found Catherine and Floramon waiting in the small outer courtyard. Both had packs slung over their shoulders. "Wherever you are heading," the blond girl said, "We are coming too. This is too big a story to miss."

"We're heading to the Dark Ocean," Agumon said.

Catherine and Floramon turned to each other but then looked back. "So be it, I suppose," Catherine smiled, "Lead on."

* * *

The Digital Knights made quick time to Intellia; they traveled by Trailmon for most of the ride up the coast of the Server continent. They had barely travelled a kilometer before Catherine started interviewing them. Taichi told the others that having a Chosen without a crest would only help them, that is, until Catherine started bugging him.

Sora and Piyomon kept to themselves, for the most part. Ruki seemed ready to stake her heart at a moment's notice, and Ken and Wormmon watched intently. Renamon, as usual, was stoic.

Taichi knew he should say something to her, but his mind stumbled over the words, so he knew his mouth would mess it up even more. He was not even sure how he felt about her. He thought back to their time at the oasis before they reached the towers. It seemed like so long ago, but it could not have been more than a few months. He told her that he wanted to spend whatever time he had in this world with her. She told him that he made her feel special, but she was lying to him about everything else that entire time, so how truthful was she about that? She could be lying now! Why was he even trusting her?

Yet he found himself staring at her when he was sure she did not notice and remembered what the hooded figure in the Solar Digivice told him. He found himself trusting her again.

In the forest outside of Intellia, Taichi's memory started to click. "This place does look familiar."

"Yeah," Agumon said, sniffing the air, "I remember this scent." He pointed to a grassy overgrowth near a slight incline. "That's where you almost pissed yourself when I first showed up."

Ruki gave him an amused expression. "That's not what happened!" Taichi barked.

Agumon continued, "So that strange stone has to be on the other side."

Taichi pushed through the grass and found within a clearing a familiar large, flat stone surrounded by a circle of smaller stones. What he also found were humans in blue uniforms lying sprawled in the grass with pools of blood around them. Their digimon partners had long since dissolved away.

"Digital Soldiers!" Catherine exclaimed.

Ai put her hands over her mouth and Ken gasped. "W-what happened here?"

Sora frowned. "Neo's already been through here…"

Piyomon paled. "They must have put soldiers here to guard it after we…"

Leaves crunched in the forest behind them, followed by human voices. "Shit!" Taichi said, "They'll never believe we didn't do this."

Sora pulled the digivice from around her belt and pressed it against the stone. The swirling symbol etched into the rock face came to life, exploding into a circle of bright, glowing light. "Inside!" Taichi ordered.

They dove through the vortex one by one until Taichi was last. The shouts grew louder and he glanced over his shoulder as Digital Soldiers pushed through the grass. "Hey! Stop!"

Taichi dove through the circle and it vanished behind him.

AAAAA

"Are we sure it was Taichi?" Takeru asked the others seated around the ivory table in the inner sanctum of the Kernala Palace, "Responsible for the killings, I mean."

Mimi placed the paper back onto the table. "According to the report, Yagami was seen diving into the Dark Ocean gate. Who else could it have been?"

"What about the team from the Dead Kingdom?" Daisuke suggested. "Our guards would have tried to stop them just the same."

Mimi was silent and then said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, okay, you might be right, but why would Taichi just leave like that?"

"Our policy has been to capture him on sight," V-mon pointed out.

"Why would he be heading into the Dark Ocean anyway?" Mimi questioned.

"Probably to confront the Dead Princess," Daisuke replied. All eyes turned to him and he cleared his throat. "That's what the savior has to do; stop her, right? He probably figures that since we're…um…dealing with our own problems right now, it's a good time to do it."

Mimi drummed her long nails against the table. Stop the Dead Princess…? She turned to the Prime Minister. "Meiko, how much of a boost in our numbers would we get if we executed the Dead Princess?"

She blinked. "Um, probably a lot. She's been the biggest threat to the Digital World since you stopped Diablomon three years ago."

Mimi smiled. "Daisuke, get the strike force ready. I want them to go into the Dark Ocean. Once they get a foothold, we'll send the rest of the army." She gave a slight nod. "It's time we settled things with Hikari."

Koushiro grinned. "Excellent. We can start mapping out more of the Dark Ocean and figure out how it's part of the Digital World while at the same time separate from it."

"What about the Digital Knights?" Palmon asked, "If they're fighting the Dead Princess too."

Mimi groaned. "All right, I guess they probably did not slaughter the guards at the gate." She turned to Takeru, "What do you think?"

"If our plan is to execute her publicly, then Taichi can't do it in the Dark Ocean. She'll need to be brought here."

Mimi nodded. "Good point. Daisuke, unless the Digital Knights try to stop you from bringing her here to stand trial, then our policy, for the moment, is no policy. Do whatever you want, but I want your team ready to leave tomorrow."

Daisuke opened his mouth but then closed it again. "Yes, ma'am."

 _Next: Both the Digital Knights and the Digital Army arrive in the Dark Ocean. Can they finally put their differences aside and work together to survive the treacherous area?_

 _Chapter 32: Return to the Dark Ocean_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	32. Return to the Dark Ocean

Your reviews:

Warrior Seadra: Yamato's still out of it for the time being, but expect a big finish when he returns. No, Ruki is not crushing on Taichi. Another aspect of Friendship could be loyalty, and so Ruki's just cautious about Sora's return.

Finalcool720: Thanks for the read and review. Glad you're enjoying it.

leonardo1123581321: Sora would have turned to Taichi's side a lot earlier in the story if my original 'season 2' had gone as planned. One thing I disliked about Tri was everyone having Megas, so, no, only Taichi and Ruki are going to have Megas.

 **A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. Following the battle between the Digital Knights and Alphamon, Sora revealed Lady Hikari's plans to remake the Digital World using their Crests. The Knights made plans to enter the Digital Ocean while Taichi and Sora grew closer again. Ruki displayed some distrust of Sora but agreed to follow Taichi into the Dark Ocean. Meanwhile, the Chosen Masters tried to contain the damage to themselves after Alphamon, and Mimi announced a new campaign, invade the Dark Ocean.**

A Hangyomon pushed aside the dark leaves of the brush to reveal the cliff, almost invisible in the dark night. A sharp shrill came from above and he darted back beneath the bushes. The Devidramon circled the moon, or rather the small, silver globe behind the fog-filled sky and departed further up the coastline. The Deep Saver took a breath and leaped off the cliff and into the dark water.

He swam deeper into the ocean, past the seaweed until locating the opening in the rock face. He pushed into the tunnel and soon emerged through the water's surface into the cave. Six other Hangyomon sat around a small fire, with one Hangyomon wearing an eyepatch. "Well?"

"I've got big news," he said, "Chosen have entered the Dark Ocean, not the ones with Myotismon's curse."

"Enemies of the Princess?" Eyepatch asked.

"I think so," he said, "they human leading them has an Agumon and looks like the guy that fought her years ago."

The others murmured and the Eyepatch one silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Just like the oracle said when the Princess first arrived her. We will finally reclaim our home and Lord Dagomon will rise from the deep once more!"

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Return to the Dark Ocean**

The Dark Ocean looked the same as Taichi remembered it, not that he expected it to change much. They were too exposed on the beach after exiting the gate and so traveled as far as they could along the shoreline until reaching a series of black rock formations jutting from the sand. They set up camp in the center of a tight circle of rocks. They dragged logs from the water and soon had a fire blazing.

"From the stories," Catherine said, "I expected evil digimon to be everywhere."

Ken took a bite of his cheese stick but swallowed before asking, "What kind of digimon are around here?"

Sora motioned to the ocean, which seems to stretch into infinity. "Deep Savers, for one, but also Nightmare Soldiers and Dark Area digimon. This area seems to attract darkness." She gave a weak shrug, "I wonder if that's why we were sent here so easily."

Taichi felt his heart twitch and he wanted to say something, but Ruki's eyes glinted across the campfire. "How did that happen, anyway?"

Sora glared back for a moment and then sighed, closing her eyes. "After Lady Hikari declared herself to Yamato and the others, they made Mainframe as their base of operations. We fought against them for another few months before breaking through their line and reaching Mainframe. We had the city under our control, but the Chosen Masters fled. We followed them into the forest of Innsmouth."

She stared into the campfire and rubbed her shoulders. "Lady Hikari fought them all. Even with the power of the four Sovereigns, she still had them on the defensive. We were about to claim victory when the Chosen Masters held up the Digi-eggs of the Sovereigns and they exploded in light. That's when that smooth rock opened into a Digital Gate." She hugged herself, "It was like being sucked through a whirlpool." She waved at the hazy sky. "And then we ended up here."

Ai raised an eyebrow. "You were trapped too?"

"It took a while to find the exit gate," Piyomon answered, "And that's when we found out that we could pass through, but Lady Hikari couldn't."

The redhead turned to Ken, "It was another few months before we got the native digimon here under control. They all bowed before Lady Hikari, except for the Hangyomons. They were never fully subjugated, and rebellions keep springing up from time to time."

"They must have a true fighting spirit," Renamon commented.

"They're fueled by one thing," Sora replied, "A belief that their god, Dagomon, will return one day."

Taichi heard the disgruntled, almost snarling tone in Sora's voice when she mentioned the Hangyomons and the almost worshipful way she said the Dead Princess's name and title. She _had_ to be on their side now, she had to be. Maybe it was an unconscious thing; yes, that had to be it.

A loud shriek filled the air and the Digital Knights jumped to their feet. Two winged creatures with elongated arms dropped from the sky. They resembled Devimons, but with red wings and masks on their faces. "NeoDevimons!" Piyomon cried, "They're Fully-Evolved!"

Taichi reached for the Solar Digivice, but one of the NeoDevimons screamed as his data exploded. The other dark digimon hovered in mid-flight while the Digital Knights stared. Another digimon flew across the dimmed moonlight. "Paildramon?!" Taichi gasped.

The second NeoDevimon stared down the dragon before departing back to the sky. Paildramon landed in front of Taichi's group with a small eruption of sand. Daisuke soon stepped out of the darkness with the Digital Soldiers: Miyako, Iori, Chika, and their partners.

"You again?" Ruki snarled at Daisuke, "Just like in Modem, huh?"

Ai stood at Ruki's side with her arms crossed. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"You murdered those guards stationed at the entrance gate!" Iori protested.

"What?" Taichi gasped, "Of course we didn't!"

Daisuke silenced Iori with a wave of his hand. "You know as well as I do that they didn't."

Iori sighed like a growl and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Miyako pointed over Taichi's shoulder. "Then what are they doing with her?"

Taichi was surprised how red Sora's face turned; it made her pale face look that much more alive. "That's our business!" Impmon snapped.

Chika opened her mouth, but Ken jumped between the two groups with his palms raised. "Everyone please calm down."

"He's right," Sora said, "Those were NeoDevimon patrols. The one that left is going back to the castle to tell Lady Hikari that we're here. We need to move before an entire army is on us."

"Why should we trust you?" Miyako snapped. She twirled to Catherine, who had a small television camera on her shoulder. "And turn that off!"

"Enough!" Daisuke barked. He stared at Taichi, "We're here to deal with Princess Hikari, same as you."

Taichi studied the other teenager. He had given him the pass to get into Koushiro's laboratory and claimed to want to help Taichi because of a promise he made to the other guy, but Daisuke was still the commander of the Digital Army. "And what guarantee do I have that you won't try to stab me in the back?"

Another shriek filled the sky, like the sound of a thousand nails on a chalkboard. "How about we've got bigger things to worry about?" Daisuke asked.

Taichi nodded. "Good enough for me." He turned to Sora, "Anywhere we can hide?"

"There's the forest," Piyomon suggested.

Her partner nodded. "It's a kilometer to the north; very thick tree cover."

Daisuke waved to his soldiers. "Let's move!"

* * *

Neo swung open the doors and marched into the throne room, making a sweeping gesture with his arms as he bowed. "My lady, scouts have just reported that Chosen have been spotted on the beach not far from the entrance gate."

Hikari stared down at him from atop her throne, Black Tailmon curled on her lap. "Is it Taichi?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I've ordered more NeoDevimons to report in."

The Dead Princess stroked Black Tailmon and then smiled. "No, it's him, I know it is. Sora betrayed us but still led the key to my freedom right to me." She stared at Neo. "I want him brought here alive, understand me? Do want you want with the rest except for Sora. I want her staked."

Neo opened his mouth to protest but shut it. She was too powerful to disobey. "At once, my liege."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and Neo marched back down the hall to his private rooms. He needed time! Time to gain a Mega himself, time to gain enough strength to crush Yagami!

The rest of his team was waiting in the antechamber of his quarters. "Get out there and find them!" he snapped, "Kill as many as you want, but not Yagami! Even if it means he escapes, he's not to be hurt at all!"

Hirokazu opened his mouth but Neo's grabbed his neck. "Not even own damn scratch!"

The other vampire-human nodded and Neo released his grip, letting Hirokazu fall to the floor. "Yagami is mine!" His fingers curled. "Mine to crush completely!"

* * *

The forest Sora led the Knights and Soldiers to was a collection of trees packed between two small mountains. The trunks were close together, but still wide enough for them to move without much difficulty. The top was a web of branches and leaves woven so tight together that what little light came through the hazy sky was blocked so efficiently that when night had passed they still needed a roaring campfire.

Taichi looked at the camp through the flaps of his tent: the knights and soldiers were keeping their distance. "It reminds me of the first dance I went to. The girls acted like the boys had the plague."

He turned to look inside the tent where Ken and their partners sat around a low table. "You had school dances?" Ken asked.

He shook his head. "My father's company kept having those stupid things. I hated going but he kept dragging me." He shook his head. "Is this a good idea?"

"Kinda late to ask that now, huh?" Agumon asked.

Taichi shrugged. "It was either fight them and the NeoDevimons or run."

"You made the right choice," Ken said, "I think General Motomiya will keep his word. We're both in Princess Hikari's realm now."

"And what about Sora?"

Ken bit his lip and glanced at Wormmon. "We…needed a guide and so far, General Takenouchi has been true in her intention to help us."

Taichi could tell Ken had more on his mind but it was not the same thing that churned in Taichi's mind. He believed what Sora told him; that she finally realized that Hikari was not the same kid she remembered. No, it was something else that twisted deep inside him.

The flap opened and Sora stepped inside. She stopped when she saw Ken and Wormmon. "Oh!" she gasped, turning to Taichi, "I didn't know that you were…"

"It's okay," Ken said with a smile, "We should be going anyway." Wormmon crawled onto his shoulder and Ken nodded at Taichi before leaving.

They bushy-haired man turned to his partner. "Agumon…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said.

Sora watched him leave and then turned to Taichi. "Good morning." She hugged him but must have felt the tension in his shoulders because she pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

Despite everything, he trusted that she was telling the truth, that she wanted Hikari stopped. He studied her, her smile, the way she wore her hair in those backward curls at her shoulders, but he could not help wonder what she saw when she looked at him. Was it _him_ or the other one? He could not deny there was something there; feelings that he felt for her.

Sora stared with a raised eyebrow. "Taichi? Is there something wrong?"

He stared into her eyes. "I think we really need to talk."

"About?"

"This…us…" He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know."

Her hands were on his shoulders. "What is it?"

"What am I to you?" he asked with more anger than he intended.

She blinked. "What?"

"I heard what you said to Piyomon. Am I just a replacement?"

She gasped and red came into her cheeks. "No! I…" She sighed, "What I said to Piyomon, I didn't really mean it. Taichi, I told you before, you are _you_. You may have the same heart as the other Taichi, but you are your own person." She wove her hand around his back to pull him closer. "And I love you because you never gave up on me. You made me remember the person I was before…" She touched her fangs, "Before these. I want to be with _you!"_

Taichi's face twisted into a smile. "Okay." He rubbed his hands, "Now, are there any ways to get into Hikari's castle that she's not aware of?"

Sora shook her head. "No, but if you want to sneak inside, we can use the river."

"River?"

"It's how the castle gets its water. A river runs beneath the mountain to a cistern, then from there, the water flows through a small passage into a fountain in the castle."

"Really?" he asked, "And it's just wide open?"

"The small passage is really small. Maybe a Child or Baby Digimon could pass through, but they never stood a chance against our Adult and Fully Evolved soldiers, but maybe a human could squeeze through."

He understood what she was saying; a Child Digimon could fit through but was too vulnerable. They could sneak through with their Childs and then evolve them to Fully Evolved.

"How far is the river?"

"Two days, maybe three if we keep heading north."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he nodded, "Let's tell the others."

"One thing," Sora swallowed, "If you want to use the river, we'll have to pass through the Arkham Forest."

"Okay," he said, "So?"

"It's very dangerous," she replied.

"This entire place is dangerous. Can we get through it?"

Sora nodded. "Me and Piyomon know the way, but…"

Taichi shrugged. "Then we've got nothing to worry about. Come on."

* * *

"What are we doing here, Floramon?" Catherine asked as she finished the last of her breakfast.

Her partner shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm not the boss."

The human sighed and rubbed the top of her partner's head. "I'll make sure to consult you more from now on." She took a moment to take in their campsite: Ken had joined Ruki and Ai, along with their partners, at a gnarled tree, while Daisuke talked with his soldiers around what was left of their campfire. Miyako glared at her before turning back.

"I'm sensing some hostility from the soldiers," Catherine continued. She shrugged, "Well, we are here to record, so that is what we're going to do."

Floramon pulled her camera from out of her pack, "A shame that it won't be live."

"That will just give us more time to edit," Catherine smiled. She ran a brush through her hair before wiping her face. "All good?"

Her partner nodded and positioned the camera on her shoulder. "Ready."

"This is Catherine Deneuve reporting," she said to the camera, "I am in the Dark Ocean with the Digital Knights as well as a small force from the Digital Army. Things have been tense between the two sides for the moment, but we are waiting for word from Taichi Yagami, who has only recently, as of this recording, defeated Lord Yamato Ishida in battle."

She looked over her shoulder as Taichi and Sora emerged from his tent. "And here they are now," Catherine said in a whisper, "Hopefully to tell us how we are going to enter Princess Hikari's castle."

* * *

An hour later the reluctant combined force made their way through the sea of thick trees, following a path that wove through the dark-colored bark. Hazy sunlight began to stream through the tree cover. "Is the sun coming out?" Miyako asked.

Hawkmon shook his head. "I think it was always out."

She blinked and looked up as well. Empty patches appeared in the black leaves. "The forest thins out around here," Piyomon explained, "So we've got to be careful if patrols are around."

Miyako crossed her arms. "And we're still sure that they're not leading us into a trap?"

Iori hesitated but Armadimon said, "General Motomiya says to trust him."

"Yeah, I know," Miyako said, pursing her lips. Chika did not seem to have much of a problem with the Digital Knights, but Iori seemed relieved to hear Daisuke's orders. Iori probably only wanted to arrest them because he felt like it was his job.

Then a camera was in her face suddenly. "You have reservations about trusting them? Can you elaborate more on that?"

She grumbled and was tempted to shove the microphone up Catherine's nose. At least she found an outlet for her stress. "What are you doing here anyway?" she barked, "Your partner can't even reach Fully Evolved, right? So, what good are you?"

"We're here to make sure that what's about to happen is recorded for the history of the Digital World," Catherine replied with a level face.

Miyako gritted her teeth; was there any way to get under her skin? Ai gasped and Taichi shouted, "Incoming!"

"Heads up!" Daisuke barked.

Miyako and Hawkmon leaped to attention. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It looks like one of the patrols found us," Ken answered.

"Everyone quiet!" Taichi hissed and pointed to the sky. A dozen NeoDevimons appeared through the openings in the tree cover above them, "Just be still and maybe they'll pass by."

As if to answer, the Digimon screamed, "Deep Sorrow!" A whirlwind of air blew from the sky like a cyclone. The trees ripped apart and the Chosen and Digimon were thrown like they were caught in a cyclone. The fliers evolved: Hawkmon to Aquilamon, Chika's Piyomon to Peckmon and Sora's Piyomon to Birdramon. Aquilamon spread open his wings to gain control in the wind and fired his Blast Lasers at the dark Digimon. The NeoDevimon's arms elongated in a blast. Aquilamon grabbed Miyako in one claw before a wave of arms struck the ground.

"I've found them! Don't let them escape!" a voice screamed from above. Hirokazu was here! Daisuke shouted something in return but Miyako could not hear over the screams of Chosen shouting orders to their partners and the Digimon declaring their attacks.

The NeoDevimon fired out their elongated arms again, hitting the ground with a cry of, "Stun Claw!"

Waves of dirt erupted as trees exploded. Aquilamon flew to the right, weaving between rock projectiles and raining splinters of tree bark while dodging the thick trees. Miyako twisted her head to see behind them and gasped. A NeoDevimon appeared behind them, its long arms whipping at them. "To the right!" Miyako cried.

Aquilamon dove to the right inches before crashing into another tree, which the NeoDevimon arms destroyed. "Left!" the purple-haired girl cried.

Her partner twisted aside again and shot out of the tree line into a field of dark brown grass. With enough room, the large bird pivoted around to face the dark Digimon. Miyako hissed and glanced at her Tag beneath her uniform shirt.

The NeoDevimon cried as Ankylomon suddenly appeared in the sky and landed on NeoDevimon, pinning him to the ground. "Megaton Press!"

The dark Digimon screamed and threw the armadillo off him. He jumped back to his feet only to have a cat woman drop from the sky and take off his head with a roundhouse kick. The devil's body vanished a moment later.

Ai and Iori ran out of the trees. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Aquilamon dropped his passenger and regressed to Hawkmon. "Yeah," he said, "I think so."

Miyako stared back into the forest. The dark trees seemed to stretch to the horizon. "Where are the others?"

Ai and Iori looked at each other. "We don't know," he said, "We got separated during the battle." He turned to Ai. "Do you know anything more about where this river that General Takenouchi spoke of?"

She shook her head. "No, I have no idea."

Miyako turned from the dark forest to the field that flowed to the beach and beyond that, the black waves. A tall mountain sat to the left while a collection of smaller hillocks was to the right. "Shit, now what?"

Hawkmon pulled on her leg. "Miyako," he whispered, "Trouble!"

She turned her head and saw the others had their arms raised. A line of Hangyomon stood before them with their spears raised. One of the Deep Savers, one with an eye patch, spoke, "Chosen, we have no desire to hurt you. Follow us, and no harm will come to you."

 _Next: Taichi, Daisuke and Catherine continue on their way to the castle when they're stopped by Neo. Taichi seems confident he'll win, but Neo unleashes a new evolution._

 _Chapter 33_

 _Demonic Warrior_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


	33. Demonic Warrior

**A young woman with curly blond hair held her microphone close to her face, "This is Catherine Deneuve, reporting. The Digital Knights arrived in the Dark Ocean where Sora explained how Princess Hikari and the rest of the Dead kingdom had been trapped inside. Daisuke's Digital Army team arrived shortly after but a truce was called to defeat their mutual enemy. As Sora led them through a dark forest towards the castle, the group was attacked and separated. Ai, Iori and Miyako tried to find their way back to the others when they were captured by a group of Hangyomons.**

The Tukaimon crouched behind the pillars of salt jutting up from the black sand, watching as the squad of Devidramons were easily disposed of by Aero V-dramon and Pailramon. The Kiwimon stood next to her human partner, trying to hit the devil digimon with the smaller birds fired from her mouth. He had never been outside of the Dark Ocean and was not accustomed for individuals to have unique names. Of the vampire humans he swore allegiance to, he knew only Princess Hikari, General Takenouchi and Lord Neo, though he was half sure that the human with the Guardromon was Kazu.

The one with the Aero V-dramon said, "Do they know we're here or was this just a good guess?"

"Or do they know we separated in the forest?" Paildramon asked.

"Either way we've got to keep moving," the Paildramon's human said.

The one with the Kiwimon spoke next. "Do we have any idea where we're going?"

The boy with the Aero V-dramon looked out across the ocean and then east along the shoreline. "The last time I was here we followed the shoreline to the castle."

"Then why did we go to that forest?" Kiwimon asked.

"We were trying to sneak inside," Aero V-dramon clarified.

They spoke for another few moments before starting east again. The Tukaimon waited until they were out of sight before starting his own flight towards the castle.

 **The Dead Princess**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Demonic Warrior**

The Black Growmon in front of the group of identical digimon paled as he glanced at the pile of Nanimons on the brick floor. He looked up at the demonically white creature flexing its claws. "What are you waiting for?" Neo roared from the sideline, "Attack!"

The Black Growmon swallowed and waved his fellow digimon forward. The first three rushed at the incoming Arkadimon Perfect, claws slashing and teeth snapping. Arkadimon grabbed the first dragon's head within his hand and flung him into the other two.

The other three exhaled streams of fire that merged into a single vortex of swirling energy. The flames enveloped him and the demonic digimon laughed in a guttural roar. "Dot Matrix!"

His chest opened like panels and the flames were pulled inside like a vacuum. Arkadimon glowed with a red hue and he swung his fist through a Black Growmon's head before swinging around his other fist, unleashing a wave of tentacles that tore through the remaining digimon.

The room lay still and quiet as the data from the dead digimon dissolved into the air. "Damn it!" Neo screamed, staring at his Terran Digivice, "Nothing!"

"Perhaps a different way of thinking is in order."

He turned at the voice; sweet but with a touch of venom dripping from each syllable. Lady Hikari stood in the doorway with Black Tailmon at her side, blue dress hugging her features. Even he felt a tinge of disgust at that thought; she was only fourteen.

He dropped to one knee. "M'lady." She climbed back to both feet, "What do you mean?"

"Throwing Arkadimon again and again at waves of digimon will not make him evolve to a Mega, all you are doing is making him stronger in his current form. Emotions are the key." She pointed at his crest, "Yours is Pride."

He stared at the dark crest, emblazoned with a large circle surrounded by a group of smaller ones. He already was superior to Yagami! How could he be even better?

The door opened again and Makoto marched inside with Zoe trailing. They bowed at Hikari and then at Neo, which he noted with a growl was not as deep.

Zoe spoke, "I have received word that Taichi Yagami is heading up the coast to the castle with Daisuke Motomiya and Catherine Deneuve."

"Forget them!" Makoto snarled, "Ai's with a group of Hangyomons heading towards Celephais."

Black Tailmon hissed and Hikari snarled. "And I'm sure we all know why. They must be stopped at once!"

Makoto opened his mouth but Hikari spoke first. "Go and do whatever you want to her so long as none of them are left alive. No Chosen must go into Celephais."

She turned to Neo, "But Taichi is still out there."

Neo grinned. He had to be better than Yagami. There might be a way. It was risky but it may work. "Come with me."

Zoe bowed and Neo made for the door. "Remember," Hikari said, her eyes glowing dark, "Do not kill him."

Neo flinched as he felt his vampire blood burning, the same blood given to him by Lady Hikari. "Y-yes," he said.

Her eyes returned to normal and he gasped for air. "Good," she said, "I await your return."

* * *

"Be cautious with your rations," Sora said, "You don't want to eat any of the fruit around here."

Chika and her Piyomon stared at each other before she slowly returned her second helping of cheese to her backpack. "Is it really that bad?"

Sora's Piyomon pulled a dark green apple from a tree; a black liquid sprayed from the stem. The young girl pale and her partner shivered.

Ken splashed water onto his face from the spring at the base of the large tree they were using as their temporary shelter. "At least we have water."

He filled a cup and handed it to Ruki. She scowled. "Are we sure it's safe to drink the water?"

"We've been drinking just fine since for years," Sora said.

"And how are we sure it's not gonna hurt us?" the other girl asked, "You're not human anymore."

Sora winced and tried not to let the hurt show on her face. Did Ruki mean it as a direct insult or was she just being her usual, brash and blunt self?

The others were staring at her with cautious expressions. Ken cleared his throat. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know another way to say this but…"

Her tongue ran over the two sharp fangs and she thought of the bottles in her pouch filled with blood. How long would those last? She wanted to promise the others that she would not feed on them; that she would let herself starve to death first, but she had felt that gnawing hunger for blood shortly after she and Hikari were banished here. She shivered at the memory of herself ripping apart Hangyomons and other Deep Savers in animalistic fury. Hikari had to exert the control she had over her as the Master Vampire and…

A cold feeling seized her stomach. Hikari was the one that turned her! Could Hikari seize control of her again? Hikari had nearly killed Neo shortly after he was turned simply by her control over the vampire virus in his blood. She had never done that to Sora because Sora had, up until recently, been a loyal servant. The fact that Sora was still alive, in some fashion at least, left Sora with two possibilities: either Hikari could not control her for whatever reason or the Dead Princess was just waiting for some opportunity.

The others were still staring. She swallowed and waved to the sea of trees stretching before them. "There's a village on the other side. Once we reach there we can, um, resupply."

She could tell by their shared expression they caught her double meaning. She added, "The fruit here is just as poisonous for them, so they'll have real food for you to eat."

"But Sora," Piyomon whispered, "That's the…"

"The what?" Ruki asked, raising an eyebrow."

Sora winced. "Right, I hadn't realized where we were until now. This is the Forest of Illusions. They say even breathing the air can cause horrific nightmares. The forest in the valley I led you to yesterday was the safe section of this forest. We were going to be through in less than a day but…"

Ruki groaned. "This gets better and better."

"How far until the castle?" Chika asked.

"Once we're through here and through the village?" Sora rubbed her chin, "A few days."

The preteen girl was silent for a moment before asking, "You think the others are alive, right?"

Ken gave a quick smile. "Since I don't hear fireworks going off in celebration, I'm going to guess that the Dead Princess doesn't have Taichi at least, which means there's a good chance the rest are alive too."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And General Motomiya's not the kind to go down easily."

Sora hoped it was the truth.

* * *

Ai pulled Impmon closer as the Hangyomon led them through the crisscross of mountains. Despite them being Deep Savers, they were able to handle the rough terrain with ease. "Where do you think they're taking us?"

"Could be anywhere," Miyako frowned.

Hawkmon added, "There's so much we don't know about the Dark Ocean. We're not even sure how big it is."

Ai looked over her shoulder. She could not even see the black waves anymore.

Iori lowered his voice and his eyes scanned the fish creatures encircling them. "Which brings up the question of why they're leading us so far from the sea. It must be very important."

"It is," one of the Hangyomon said, "Our true ruler awaits."

Ai thought of a dream she had while in Modem, or maybe it was a vision, of herself, standing in the waters of the Dark Ocean, a strange feeling welling up inside her. As she stared at the spot in the distance where the Hangyomons were leading them, that same feeling pulsed through her.

* * *

The clouds rolling over the black waves were thick, thicker than they had been last night. Would that hide their campfire or make the bright red stand out for miles? He hoped that the black cliff to the side would be enough cover. Dark rocks and salt deposits littered the area, along with the sand that seemed to be wet and hot at the same time.

"How long until we reach the castle?" Daisuke asked.

Taichi shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to his partner and Agumon shrugged as well.

"I think we walked there in a day."

The human searched his memories and then nodded. "Yeah. Sora must have led us on a different path somehow."

"You really don't know?" Catherine asked.

Taichi was not about to admit that when Sora led him to the castle the first time he was in the Dark Ocean, he had spent more time studying her then their route.

"Maybe the gate moves?" V-mon suggested, "We don't know anything about this place."

"Why didn't you send anyone inside?" Catherine asked.

"We didn't know the way out," Daisuke frowned.

She paled. "So we're stuck?"

"There's an exit gate," Taichi replied, "Sora knows where it is. Once we regroup with them, we'll get back to the regular Digital World."

Daisuke nodded. "And we should be taking notes for Lord Izumi once we get back."

"To do what?" Taichi asked, "Conquer this place too?"

He shrugged. "Once Hikari's dealt with then…" He winced. "That was an insult, wasn't it? What do you want me to do? Pretend that I'm not the head of the Digital Army?"

"You don't have to be," Taichi protested, "You promised the other guy you'd…"

"Yeah, I know!" he snapped. He sighed and stared into the fire, "After you… _he_ died, I had nowhere to go. I met Lord Ishida outside of Mainframe while he was fighting Hikari. He needed any Chosen to help so I joined him. Afterward, he wanted me to be in charge of the Digital Army." He glanced at V-mon, "We were only going to stay for a little while, but then…" He sighed again, "That little while stretched into four years."

He kept staring into the fire. "I guess I never really believed the other Taichi would come back at all, so me and V-mon just settled into our lives here."

Taichi's face was still stone. "You know that by doing that you've betrayed what the other guy was, right? Do you think he'd be happy with what his former friends did to the Digital World? And _you_ helped them!"

"Taichi," Agumon said, "Maybe you're going a bit too far."

He hissed. Why was he so angry? He was not the other Taichi, yet why did he take Daisuke's actions so personally? "Well, hey, look, I made mistakes too. You know why Neo wants me dead so much, right?"

Daisuke stared at him. "You and he talked about some girl named Rei, right?"

Were they that open about it during their fights? "Yeah. I killed her. It was an accident, but if it wasn't for me she'd still be alive."

Silence filled the campsite. Taichi glanced at Catherine. "What about you?"

She waved her hand. "Oh, no, nothing like that. I was just a normal kid on Earth who wanted to be a reporter when I grew up. Then one day my computer started glowing and I ended up here." She smiled. "I guess I'm pretty boring after all."

Taichi rubbed his chin. "I just thought of something. You're European, right?"

"French, yes."

"Did you learn Japanese or…"

She shook her head but Daisuke spoke, "Another weird thing about the Digital World. We're speaking Japanese but Catherine's speaking French."

She nodded.

"And Michael's speaking English."

Agumon chimed in, "And we digimon are just talking like we always did."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, we just seem to be able to understand each other."

The sky suddenly shimmered and crackled like before a thunderstorm. A blast of energy appeared overhead that struck the ground, throwing up a maelstrom of sand and rocks. "Heat Wave!"

V-mon evolved to XV-mon in a flash and used his fists to pound away the incoming stones. Once the wind had died down, Taichi studied the sky and growled. A Hippogriffomon hovered above them with a blond girl on his back Taichi did not know and a teenage boy he did recognize. "Neo!"

He laughed. "Finally found you!"

The humans leaped from the digimon's back and landed on the sand. The girl gave a cool smile. "I don't believe we've met. You can call me Zoe."

"Is that your partner?" XV-mon asked, glancing at Hippogriffomon, "How?"

She flashed a familiar broken-hearted crest around her neck. "That's where Sora's went," Taichi muttered. He clenched his fist and stared at Neo. "What the hell do you want?"

He laughed. "Lady Hikari requests your presence and I'm here to obey." With a snap of his finger, Arkadimon Perfect appeared overhead and dove at them. Catherine and Floramon dove off to the side with the digimon pulling out her camera. Taichi knew that she was probably outclassed but she could at least try to help. He grabbed his digivice. "Agumon!"

"You got it!" he cried, "Agumon warp evolve to Ulforce V-dramon!"

Daisuke ordered XV-mon to evolve again to Paildramon and flew after Hippogriffomon. Taichi kept his own attention focused on Neo and Arkadimon. Taichi did not even need to call out attack commands to his partner; they had fought together for so long, it was as if Ulforce V-dramon could read his mind. His blue dragon man flew to meet Arkadimon Perfect, firing a beam from the v-shaped emblem on his chest. "Shinning V-Force!"

Even before Ulforce V-dramon finished declaring his attack, Arkadimon's chest opened and he sucked in the energy blast. "Dot Matrix!" He threw open his hands and a blast fired from his palms. The mega dragon twisted aside and tried to let off another energy strike, but Arkadimon appeared in front of him, striking him in the head with a quick blow.

Neo snickered. "I've studied your battles." He nodded slightly in Catherine's direction, "Thanks to your publicist! You start your fights with an opening attack and so Arkadimon was ready to suck that power into himself."

Taichi tried to ignore it; it was just taunting. Neo always did that, even back on earth during V-pet tournaments, he would talk shit to the other players until they made mistakes. It was just bull shit…right?

Ulforce V-dramon swung the sword on his wrist at the demon, but Arkadimon seemed to be ready before it happened. His Freeze Tentacles erupted from his wrist and curled around the dragon's arm, sending waves of crackling frost up his arm.

"And then you resort to standard physical attacks," Neo continued with a smirk, "You've become so easy to read!"

Taichi struggled to respond while his partner's sword swing was caught by Arkadimon and thrown backward. His partner was a Mega! He was strong enough to defeat Alphamon, a Super Mega!

Ulforce V-dramon swung his other fist around but Arkadimon's massive arm was in his way before completing his swing. "You're so predictable!" Neo sneered, "What happened to the great Taichi Yagami who got to the finals of the last D-1 Grand Prix."

He hissed, remembering facing Neo in the finals. Everyone had said he was a real tactician; that he fought outside of the box.

His anxiety seemed to have swept into his partner. Ulforce v-dramon swung at Arkadimon with a wild fury, always a second behind where the demon had been. Finally, Ulforce V-dramon managed a hit to Arkadimon's head. The demon used the momentum of the punch to drop into a circle of black stones and salt pillars.

Taichi's fingers curled around his digivice. "Come on!" he cried to his partner, "Don't give up! You've got him on the ropes now! Finish him!"

Ulforce V-dramon threw open his arms and the emblem on his chest blazed. "Shinning V Force!"

His v-shaped beam sailed at his opponent, but Arkadimon threw a black rock into the path. It exploded and he used it as cover to sail back into the air and threw both of his fists into the mega's gut.

"And you don't even use the environment to your advantage!" Neo laughed, "Ever since your partner evolved to Fully Evolved, you've only relied on your brute strength to win! And yeah, you've got a Mega, but levels alone aren't enough to win! My Arkadimon's a top-tier Perfect and by out-thinking you, I've won!"

Taichi stared at his digivice. Was Neo right? He thought of Alphamon. The giant digimon moved slow but treated Ulforce V-dramon and Sakuyamon almost like flies. All the two Megas had needed to do was dart around and attack. Arkadimon moved so fast, so unpredictable. Alphamon was like a mindless statue, but Arkadimon moved in mindless frenzy. Only he was not mindless; he had never spoken, never made any sounds aside from grunts and squeals, but he listened and remembered whatever Neo had told him!

"T-taichi…?" Ulforce V-dramon questioned as he hovered overhead.

"There has to be a pattern!" he cried, "Arkadimon has to move in some kind of pattern!" But how long would it take to figure it out?

Neo's laughter cut through the air. "I'm so much better than you!" A black light shown from his chest and his laughter was deeper, maniacal. "And see, see! You need all the energy from your pitiful Digital Knights! I don't need any! My crest glows because of my own power!"

Taichi turned to Arkadimon, who glowed with the same black light. His body twisted, limbs growing sleeker, his bat wings splitting into four, wasp-like wings. "Yes!" Neo laughed, "A Mega!"

Before either Taichi or his partner could react, Arkadimon Mega shot back into the sky, his tentacles twisting into a sharp spear that ran through Ulforce V-dramon's chest. "No!"

Arkadimon leaned close to the dragon man and a growling voice said, "I'm going to suck you dry! Dot Matrix!"

"Elemental Bolt!"

Paildramon's attack rained from the sky into the top of Arkadimon's head. The demonic Mega was not in pain but did not appear to be able to stop his body from shaking. Ulforce V-dramon pulled away and fell from the sky, landing in Taichi's arms as Koromon. "Oh buddy," he said, "I almost got you killed again!"

Catherine and Kiwimon ran before him and Taichi stifled a laugh. They came _now_ to help when the bird digimon's attacks would be little more than gnat bites. He saw that Hippogriffomon was lying on his back near the shoreline with Zoe standing over him. Then Daisuke was at his side, "Get ready to run. Paildramon!"

The dragon man ceased unleashing lightning bolts into Arkadimon and turned his attention to the black cliffs looming overhead. "Desperado Blaster!"

His barrage of bullets ripped across the side, unleashing a landslide of dark rocks and boulders. Neo cried out and his partner crouched over him. Paildramon swooped down and hoisted the small group into his arms before darting back into the sky over the collapsing mountain.

* * *

The pile of rocks blew apart as Arkadimon stretched to his feet. Neo darted out of the hole and twisted his head; there was no sign of Taichi or the others. "Damn it!" he screamed, "Damn it!"

Zoe and her Muchomon called from the bottom of the pile. "They're gone, but if they're following the shoreline…"

"Get another Devidramon patrol after them!" he cried, his fingers tightening. "I want them found!" He licked his lips, his tongue going over his vampire fangs, "I'm going to drink him dry before I drag him back to Lady Hikari!"

 _Next: Ai's group arrives in the sanctuary of the Hangyomon, where the digimon want them to free their master. As they decide what to do, Makoto arrives. Can Ai overcome her own demons?_

 _Chapter 34 The Lord of the Dark Ocean_

Did you enjoy it? Any criticism? Thanks for the read and please remember to review.


End file.
